Ben 10: Digimon Tamer
by Lycoan wolf entity
Summary: Ben wakes up in another universe...yet again, luckily he still has the Omnitrix but with a new partner too, follow him on a new journey as he kicks some butt and takes some names, Rated T, Ben x Harem, OC x Harem WARNING CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE AND SOME SEXUAL CONTENT, DON'T LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1 meet you're new partners

**mechazard: hey everybody its me and I got a new idea for a story, I wont stall any longer so here it is**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"aliens/digivolving"**

*Ben's P.O.V."

"Ugh, what the heck?" I said groggily as I woke up, the first thing I see being the ceiling, but not MY ceiling.

"ok, the last thing I remember was beating Animo and going home to bed" I said confused as hell, with that I ran to the bathroom or at least I tried to until I noticed I wasn't in my house "aw man" I complained before I finally found the bathroom after ten minutes

After grabbing a shower and changing back into my black t-shirt with green lines going down the torso and sleeves and a big white '10' in the middle along with the same brown gargo pants and green and white sneakers.

"Well this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, at least I still have my new Omnitrix" I said in relief to see the alien wristwatch looking device on my left wrist.

"I wonder if I still have all of my transformations?" I asked as more of a statement than a question before I put two fingers from my right hand on the black face plate with two green lines making it look like an hourglass, when my fingers touched the surface the device came to life with a green holographic circle displaying the different forms I had access to, I was satisfied to see that luckily I still had all 62 of them at my disposal.

"Ben?" I heard a voice say from my left, I turned to see a boy about the same age I as me with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black t-shirt, dark camouflage cargo pants, a red short sleeve hoodie, blue sneakers, a wolf headband, grey fingerless gloves and black goggles around his neck

"Mike?" I asked still confused "yeah" he answered much to my relief, at least I had my best friend from school here with me, so at least I wouldn't be alone if my hunch was right

"Dude, where are we?" Mike asked me "where we are I don't know, but if I had to guess what happened, I'd say we're in another universe" I said casually "well I don't know about you but I'm gonna grab some breakfast" he said as he walked away

I followed him to the kitchen "how do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked

"I woke up early and noticed that I wasn't in my house, so I did a little exploring, I found out that nobody else is here, I thought I was alone until I heard you talking to yourself" my friend explained as he leaned on the counter

"Huh" I said "oh yeah, I almost forgot these were on the counter" Mike said as he pulled out two devices from his pocket, fortunately I recognized them as a couple of Digivice's from Digimon season three but there was something different about them

One was a neon green color with a black ring around the screen and black buttons and a white strap while the other more like the others being mainly silver but this one had a gold ring around the screen with gold buttons and a gold strap

"Why?" I asked "no clue man" he answered before he handed the green one to me and went to the fridge only to find that it was totally empty "well shit" he said

When he said that I chuckled and checked the cupboards, sadly I didn't find anything either "wanna go out to get something?" I asked "eh, what the fuck" Mike said with a shrug

We walked up to the door only to find a piece of paper stuck into the wall with a knife, but this knife wasn't like any other, it had a glowing orange blade and a white hilt that looked like it was made from alien tech "isn't that the proto tech knife that Rook gave you for your birthday?" I asked Mike while remembering the event

"yeah" he replied before taking it out of the wall and pushing a button on the side resulting in the orange blade retreating back into the hilt before he opened the piece of paper revealing a note that said 'turn them on' in very elegant writing that looked almost like brush strokes

"Might as well" mike said before we both took out the Digivice's and pushing the power button revealing that both devices had back lighting "okay now what?" I asked in annoyance

"Now you meet us" said a new feminine voice from behind us

We turned around to see a five foot three inch tall yellow furred bipedal foxlike creature with brown eyes wearing blue arm guards and a three foot five inch red dinosaur looking creature wearing a pair of headphones while holding a microphone in its left hand

"Well, aren't you going to say hi to your new partners?" the reptile joked in a slightly annoyed tone

"Be nice Shoutmon" the fox said to the newly named Shoutmon

"What?" Shoutmon whined

"It's okay Renamon" Mike reassured only for the vixen to go wide eyed

"y-you know my name?" she asked "of course I do" he reassured "by the way my name is Mike, Mike Lycoan" he said as he stretched his hand out towards the fox causing his gloves to move slightly towards his fingers revealing what looked to be a blue version of the Omnitrix!

*Third person P.O.V.*

Both teens froze on the spot as they eyed the piece of tech on Mike's left wrist "okay why do you have an Omnitrix? And for that matter HOW do you have an Omnitrix?!" Ben said after regaining his composure "DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A FUCKIN' CLUE HOW I GOT A FUCKIN' OMNITRIX?!" Mike shouted with slight anger until they were interrupted by the red dino clearing his throat

"Yeah hi, so I have a question, why aren't you like totally freaking out because of us?" Shoutmon asked very confused

"To be honest you two aren't even close to the weirdest thing we've ever seen" Ben casually said

"How so?" Renamon asked making Ben smirk and Mike scowl in annoyance

"well since you're going to be our partners we might as well show you" Ben said before he turned to his watch and activated it selecting through the playlist until he found the one he wanted as soon as he did the face plate moved back revealing a core with a sharp green hourglass symbol he quickly slapped it back down becoming surrounded in a green flash causing everyone present to shield their eyes.

As soon as the light died down in Ben's place was a large black skinned creature with two antennae coning out from the back of the top of his head, one neon green eye in the middle of his face and a massive grin plastered on his face, a green ring around his neck with a stripe going down his the front of his torso, golden bolts on his arms and legs, plugs on the tips of his fingers, a tail coming out of the base of his spine and his feet only having two toes **"FEEDBACK!"** the conductoid called triumphantly

"Seriously? You're shouting out you're alien's names again?" the remaining teen said annoyed

"HE CAN DIGIVOLVE?!" both Digimon yelled in unison with wide eyes

 **Mechazard: and there it is readers the first chapter of Ben 10 Digimon Tamer, don't forget to favorite, follow and REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2 enter Takato and Guilmon

**Mechazard: hey guys its me again, sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter**

 **Ben: eh it's okay man, but I gotta admit I liked the part where I transformed into Feedback**

 **Mechazard: well just like you Feedback is one of my favorite aliens too**

 **Ben:well that's great man, but I think you've kept them waiting long enough**

 **Mechazard: alright then, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon**

"talking/yelling/shouting"

 _'thinking'_

(authors note/scene change)

 **"aliens/Digimon"**

As Ben and Mike saw their new Digimon partners reaction to the Omnitrix bearer transforming into Feedback they laughed their asses off

"Okay, we get it, our reaction was funny, NOW STOP LAUGHING!" Shoutmon, well, shouted

"Sorry, sorry, but come on your faces were priceless" Feedback apologized

"Okay then, I'm guessing you want an explanation?" Mike asked

"What was your first clue?" Renamon deadpanned

(One looooooooooooong explanation later)

"Whoa" Shoutmon said in awe

"Does that mean you can do that too Mike?" Renamon asked to her tamer

"Well let's see" the teen said as he accessed his own Omnitrix bringing up a blue H.U.D. before selecting an icon, causing the faceplate to move back revealing a core which has a different icon than Ben's Omnitrix, this one was a yin-yang symbol inside a crescent moon.

"Whoa" Feedback said just as the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back to the world

"So that's what yours looks like" Ben said

"Yeah" Mike said before slamming the core back down, then he was engulfed in a flash of blue light

When the light died down in the new tamers place was a black furred bipedal wolf like creature wearing an indigo jumpsuit, blue collar with the matrix symbol acting as the tag

 **"Lunagrowl!"** the transformed teen shouted

"Lunagrowl? Really?" Ben deadpanned

"Says the guy who called his version of this form Benwolf" Lunagrowl said with a smirk

"I told you it's not Benwolf anymore, its Blitzwolfer" Ben corrected

"Alright, alright but I got a few questions for you two now" Lunagrowl said as he turned to the Digimon before them

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Renamon asked

"How long have you two been in the real world?" the Loboan asked

"We've been here for about two weeks now" Shoutmon answered

"Alright, have you seen another Renamon around? Specifically with a red haired girl?" Mike asked

"Yes, how did you know?" Renamon asked

 _'At least I know we're in the start of the season'_ Lunagrowl thought

"Well this is gonna be hard for you to believe but..." Mike said before his Omnitrix timed out bringing the human back into existence this is where Ben took over

"We're from another universe"

Both Digimon just stood there with blank expressions "seriously?" both asked in unison

"You just saw BOTH of us transform into aliens and you don't believe that we're both from another universe?" Mike said with an agitated expression

"Your right, your right, I'm sorry for not believing you my tamer" Renamon apologized bowing in respect

"It's okay Renamon" the vixen tamer said before he began to think "hey Renamon, do you want a name?" he asked

"Why would she need a name?" Ben said in confusion

"So that it's less confusing, since there are two Renamon already walking around" Mike answered

"What did you have in mind?" the vixen asked

"...how about...Amber" Mike summarized after about five minutes of thought

The Renamon stood there thinking with her paw cupped under her chin "I like it, how did you think of it?" Amber asked

"Your eyes are amber" Mike said with a blush

Just as the newly named Amber was about to speak both Digimon paused "what, what is it?" Ben asked slightly concerned

"I sense a Digimon" both said in unison just as their tamers Digivice's began to beep

"Let's go then" Mike said as they ran out the door

"It's hero time!" both teens shouted in unison before slamming down their respective matrix'

Both transforming in flashes of blue and green light, after both flashes died down it revealed both teens were replaced by raptor like creatures wearing black and green/blue jumpsuits with pointed helmets and their matrix symbols on their chests

 **"XLR8!"** the black and green suited raptor shouted

 **"Raptor Racer!"** the black and blue suited raptor shouted

"Yeah, you could've done better with the name" XLR8 said

"oh shut up" Raptor Racer said before turning to the Digimon "hop on you two" he said, the digital monsters doing as they were told, causing Raptor Racer to blush at the feeling of two mounds on his back

 _'Holy shit!'_ The teen mentally shouted _'yeah, I knew that whole 'Digimon have no gender' thing was BULLSHIT!'_ Mike thought to himself making a visor slide over his face before zooming away towards where the Digimon would appear

*two minutes later*

Both kiniceleran's arrived at the scene and stopped just as the matrix' timed out bringing both teens back to the world

"I am loving my new Alphamatrix!" Mike exclaimed with joy

"Alphamatrix?" Ben said

"What? You've got the Omnitrix, and I think mine needed a different name" Mike said before turning back to the situation at hand

"alright then let's see what we got here" Mike said before taking out his Digivice only to see an image of a red dinosaur like creature with a white underbelly and a hazard symbol on its chest, but no information.

"It's **Guilmon**!" the goggle wearer said then turned to see a boy with light brown hair wearing a blue short sleeved hoodie and grey cargo shorts.

"Who's the kid?" Ben asked

"That's Takato Matsuki, the leader of the tamers on the show, ready to meet a cartoon character?" Mike said with a grin

"Sure, let's do it" Ben responded

Both teens then turned to their partners and nodded, getting a nod in return before walking down to Takato and his new Digimon

"Hey, what's your name?" Ben started

"Uh, h-hey I'm Takato, uh this isn't what it looks like" the boy said in nervousness

"It's okay dude, we're tamers too" Mike explained as they both showed him their Digivice's

"Okay then where are your partners?" The dinosaur tamer asked causing both teenagers to smirk

"Amber come on out" Mike yelled

"You too Shoutmon" Ben called causing the Digimon in question to come out of nowhere

"Whoa" Takato said in awe before Ben decided to bring up an important fact

"So what do you plan to do with your friend there anyways?" Ben asked

"I plan to take him home with me" the new tamer explained

"And have your parents freak out the instant they see him?" The vixen tamer scolded "yeah nice plan there buddy"

"Well what else can I do?" Takato questioned

"I think I've got an idea" Mike said with a smirk

 **Mechazard: and that's it for chapter two everyone, now on to an important issue, I need suggestions on Mike's aliens names and what Shoutmon's digivolutions should look like and what they should be called, if you have any ideas please send them to me in a either a review or private message and don't forget to follow, favorite and review and I'll see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3 feelings

**Mechazard:I'm back mother f**kers!**

 **Ben: we can see that**

 **Mike: okay here's the names we've got so far for my aliens hero's**

 **Heatblast=Fire Storm (thank you dragondude2210)**

 **Echo Echo=Sonic Boom**

 **Big Chill=Frost Bite**

 **Blitzwolfer=Lunagrowl**

 **Feedback=JumperCable**

 **XLR8=Racer Raptor**

 **FastTrack=Quick Kat**

 **Mechazard: and that's it so far, without further ado, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon**

"Talking"

 _' thought'_

(authors note)

*scene change*

"So what is your plan?" Ben asked his friend

"Well, since it's getting pretty late, we'll take you guys back to our place and Guilmon can stay for tonight" the vixen tamer explained

"How does that work out for us in the long run?" Takato asked

"I said he'd stay the night, I actually have a more permanent place in mind but it's too far away from here" Mike said

"Okay but how are we gonna get him to your place without anyone noticing?" the dino tamer asked before something else came to mind "and for that matter who are you guys? I've told you my name but you haven't told me yours"

Both teens paused for a moment mentally kicking themselves for forgetting to introduce themselves, until Ben regained his composure "right sorry, I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my friend Mike Lycoan" the Omnitrix wearer introduced as he gestured to himself and his friend

"Hey" Mike said simply "and this is my partner Amber" he added gesturing to the kitsune beside him

"And my partner Shoutmon" Ben finished

"Now that introductions are out of the way, you ready to see our place?" the darker teen said

"Sure, but how are we gonna get there without people noticing Guilmon?" Takato asked causing both teens to sport massive grins

"Well, that's where these come in" Ben said as he and Mike held up their wrists showing the boy the Omni and Alphamatrix

"How are those going to help us?" the dino tamer asked unsure of how a couple of watches can help hide a large red dinosaur, oh Takato, ye of little faith

As both matrix bearers activated their alien devices, they scrolled through their playlists until they found the icons they wanted as soon as the faceplates moved back revealing the cores Ben and Mike slapped them back down before becoming engulfed in flashes of blue and green.

 **"** **XLR8!"** the transformed Ben shouted as the light faded

 **"** **Quick Kat!"** shouted a new higher pitched voice belonging to a blue bipedal feline creature with ears that made it look like it was wearing a mask, wearing an indigo jumpsuit that left the arms and legs bare, a pair of sky blue goggles around his neck and a belt around his waist with the Alphamatrix symbol acting as the buckle.

"Whoa" Takato squeaked in awe

"Pretty cool huh?" Quick Kat said with a grin

"So how you wanna do this? You take Guilmon and I'll take Takato?" XLR8 checked to make sure he knew who each speedster would take to their home, only to get a nod in response

"Hop on Guilmon, and hold on tight" the feline alien said as the dinosaur climbed onto his back while Takato did the same with XLR8

"and don't think I forgot about you partner" the transformed Mike said before picking up Amber bridal style and sped off with the Kiniceleran not too far behind

 _'_ _What the fuck?!'_ the Renamon shouted in her mind blushing furiously _'wh-what is this warmth I feel?'_

Before anybody new it they were in front of a white mid-class two story house with a black roof "here we are guys" Quick Kat said before his passengers got off just as XLR8 arrived and both matrix' timed out

Unfortunately for Ben his passengers weren't able to get off before he transformed back "ugh, come on, are those keys in your pocket?!" Ben yelled at Takato and Shoutmon who were now sitting on the Omnitrix bearers back

"Sorry" both said in unison before complying, getting a good laugh out of the others

"Alright, alright, it's getting pretty late Takato, how about I take you home?" Mike offered getting a nod in return from the new tamer

"okay let's see what else I've got" Mike wondered out loud before activating the Alphamatrix, selecting an icon and slapping the core back down causing the others to shield their eyes from the blue flash

After the light faded everybody opened their eyes to see a midnight blue and black moth-man with his wings currently acting as a hooded cloak

" **Frostbite!** " the new alien said in a raspy voice that sent chills down everybody except for Guilmon's spines as he opened up his cloak into wings

"You know what? That's actually a pretty good name for this guy" Ben complimented "not as good as 'Big Chill' but still" he added making the newly named Frostbite glare at him

"I will freeze you to your ceiling for a week" he said in a dangerous voice sending chills down Ben's spine

"Let's go Takato" the Necrofridgian said before picking up the dino tamer by the under arms and flying off taking Takato's directions until they reached his house about five minutes later

"And here we are" the hazard tamer said before they touched the ground "oh that reminds me, I've got school tomorrow so I won't be able to come over until we get out" Takato explained

"it's cool" Frostbite said before realizing what he said "ooh, no pun intended" he said with a chuckle "thanks for showing me where your school is on the way here, I'll come and pick you up when you get out"

"Sounds good to me, see you tomorrow" the dino tamer said with a wave getting a mock salute in response before flying off

*five minutes later: Matrix bearers house*

The Necrofridgian arrived over his house and fazed in through the roof and into his room before the Alphamatrix timed out bringing Mike back into the world

"Okay that's taken care of" he said before heading down to the living room only to see the yellow vixen sitting on the couch

"Hey Amber, where's Ben and the others?" the tamer asked

"Ben went out to get us dinner while Shoutmon and Guilmon went to bed" she explained as her tamer took a seat beside her

"Okay then" Mike said before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV and flipping through the channels

The Renamon was trying her best not to look at her tamer, only occasionally stealing a glance every few minutes, while the human pretended not to notice

'Okay why the hell is she looking at me every few moments?' Mike thought, after a few more minutes the vixen put her head on his shoulder 'what the fuck?!' he mentally screamed before looking at his yellow furred friend

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked making the vixen look up at him

"I'm just trying to be comfortable" the Renamon replied simply "what you don't like it?" Amber said flirtatiously

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just a little unexpected" her tamer answered 'wait…is she flirting with me?! HOLY SHIT!' he screamed in his head before getting up, and pulling his hood over his head and placing his goggles over his eyes then going for the door only to almost run into Ben

"Where are you going dude?" the Omnitrix wearer asked as they moved out of each other's way

"I'm going for a walk, be back later" he replied simply before walking out the door just as it began to rain

"What's up with him?" Ben asked to nobody in particular before closing the door

*with Mike his P.O.V.*

When I walked out of the house I saw that it was late so like in our world I just shrugged it off and started walking.

I walked for a long time, so long that I lost track of how long I had been walking and where I was going, but I didn't care, I only went for a walk because I needed to think

When Amber flirted with me it reminded me of a girl I used to know, I guess you could say we were and weren't in a relationship

We hung out, talked and went out on a couple dates but we were never official

It wasn't because I we didn't like each other, it was because I was scared, not for her, for me

I was afraid I would screw up, ruin our relationship and then ruin our friendship

But that's not why I left, I left because I didn't know what to do after that, I guess I kinda panicked

But now I'm walking down the sidewalk with tears streaming down my eyes, then all of a sudden I felt something I could tell it was my partner watching over me, so, I just stopped dead in my tracks

The next thing I knew I was basically teleported under a tree in a park, but not just any park, it was Shinjuku park

I knew Amber was looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye so I just looked at the ground

*Third person P.O.V.*

The vixen just looked at her partner with a worried expression plastered on her face "Mike, what's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly

The tamer in question just kept looking at the ground "please tell me what's wrong" she begged

She put her paw on his shoulder which caused him to look up at her…only his goggles were in the way, but the tears were clear enough to see, the fox then took them off his eyes to reveal the tears that have been held up in those goggles

"Why are you crying?" Amber asked

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm not crying because of you, I'm crying because of something that happened in my past" the tamer explained

To Mike's surprise his partner embraced him in a hug the ladder just stood there not sure what to do next "its okay Mike, I'm not mad" she reassured

"Thank you" the shapeshifter said as he wrapped his arms around the vixens back "let's go home" he said before the fox fazed them back to their domicile.

*matrix wielders home*

As they teleported back they realized Ben and the others weren't around "they must've went to bed" Amber summarized "how long was I gone before you came and got me?" her tamer asked "an hour and a half" she answered as they sat down on the couch

"So what were you so upset about?" the Renamon asked, after the full explanation she only looked at her partner

"Is that how you feel about me? Nothing more than a friend?" she asked a little irked

"n-no" Mike hesitated

"Prove it" Amber said

"Okay, how exactly am I gonna do that?" Mike retorted

"Kiss me"

"w-what?" the tamer deadpanned

"Kiss me" she repeated

 **Ben: whoa things just got interesting**

 **Mike: *blushing***

 **Mechazard: nervous about the next chapter?**

 **Mike: shut up**

 **Mechazard: alright guys I still need more suggestions for Mike's aliens names and Shoutmon's Digivolutions along with their descriptions, if you have a suggestion then send it to me in your review and don't forget to follow and fav and i'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 enter Rika and Renamon

**Mechazard: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack**

 **Ben: don't do that man**

 **Mike: yeah that was just stupid**

 **Mechazard: don't make me reset your matrix'**

 ***both teens immediately shut up***

 **Mechazard: better, I don't own Digimon or Ben 10**

"talking"

 _'thought'_

 _'telepathy/Mike's brain'_

*scene change*

(authors note)

 **"Digimon/alien/attack"**

*previously on Ben 10: Digimon tamer*

"Is that how you feel about me? Nothing more than a friend?" Amber asked a little irked

"n-no" Mike hesitated

"Prove it" Amber said

"Okay, how exactly am I gonna do that?" Mike retorted

"Kiss me"

"w-what?" the tamer deadpanned

"Kiss me" she repeated

*now*

Mike just sat there _'Mike, this is your brain speaking'_

 _'_ _Oh hey brain long time no speak'_ Mike replied casually

 _'_ _Yes, well, this was necessary'_ his brain continued

 _'_ _Okay, so what exactly do you want?'_ the human asked

 _'_ _What I want is…TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU HAVENT KISSED HER YET?!'_ his brain screamed in his head

' _Okay one, OW! Two, why the fuck do you give a rat's ass?'_ Mike asked

 _'_ _You already made this mistake once before…SO DON'T MAKE IT AGAIN, JUST FUCKING KISS HER ALREADY YOU GODDAMN MORONIC NUMBNUTS!'_ the brain yelled again

 _'_ _Alright already!'_ Mike mentally shouted back before snapping back to reality

"It's okay, I guess that was a little sudMPH…?!" Amber started until she was cut off by her tamers lips to her own!

*Mike P.O.V.*

To be honest I was shocked at myself, I thought she would push me away saying she made a mistake, but to both my surprise and relief she began to kiss back.

Suddenly I felt something poke at my lips, I realized it was Amber's tongue asking to enter, mentally smirking I prepared my tongue by cocking it back then I opened my mouth and shot into hers.

I could feel her shiver in pleasure at the sensation as she fell backwards while I landed on top of her, making sure not to crush her I rolled over so that she was on top of me, our mouths never separating

As our tongues wrestled she let out a few moans and unfortunatly to both our disappointments the need for air kicked in causing us to cease the heated make out session.

"Wow" the yellow fox said with, and I shit you not, an anime style goofy smile and glazed over eyes

"Yeah" I said in agreement

*Third person P.O.V.*

"So, where do we go from here?" Mike asked unsure

"I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" the digital vixen answered

"Goodnight Amber" the tamer said

"Goodnight Mike" the Renamon said before both fell asleep

*the next day, after school*

Mike and Ben stood outside Takato's school waiting for the tamer to show up with the fox waiting not too far away staying hidden in the shadows

"You sure this is the right school?" Ben asked with doubt

"Yeah, he showed it to me on our way to his house" the vixen tamer said while glaring at his fellow shapeshifter

"Alright" the Omnitrix bearer said still unsure "so, what's it like kissing a Digimon?" Ben added with a smirk enjoying the fact that he turned his friend into a babbling idiot

Unfortunately that morning the Omnitrix wearer walked in on the new couple during a heated make out session

After calming down and clearing his throat the Alphamatrix wearing hero regained his composure "to be completely honest it wasn't that different from kissing a human girl" the vixen tamer said "but there was one difference" the one with a darker personality added "it was unlike any kiss I'd ever had in my life" he finished just as Takato came walking up to them

"Hey guys" the hazard tamer greeted

"Hey Takato, ready?" Ben said

"Yup, but where's Guilmon, Shoutmon and Amber?" Takato asked

"Well Amber's hiding in the shadows and Guilmon is with Shoutmon keeping him company at our place" Mike answered as they began walking into the ally where the digital vixen was waiting for them

"About time you got here my love" she flirted before hugging her tamer and giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Amber, not in front of Takato" her tamer whined making the one in question go wide eyed

"Yeah, I had the same reaction" Ben reassured only getting an absent minded nod out of the young tamer

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's go get Guilmon and Shoutmon" Mike said as he activated his watch selecting Frostbite and slapping down the core transforming in a blue flash

Except when the light faded it revealed that the vixen tamer had transformed into a violet manta ray type creature with sky blue under wing with antennae in the shape of a crest wearing a pair of black trunks with a blue belt and the Alphamatrix symbol acting as a belt buckle

 **"** **Slipstream!"** the new alien shouted "Damnit!" he cursed

"Didn't get the one you wanted?" Ben asked with a grin

"I was serious before, I will turn into Frostbite and freeze you to your ceiling and leave you there for a week" the Aerophibian threatened

"Fine" the Omnitrix bearer said in defeat before activating his own alien watch selecting an icon and slapping the core back down transforming in a green flash

When the flash died down it revealed an orange skinned bipedal pterodactyl creature wearing a green jumpsuit and jetpack with the Omnitrix on his left shoulder in the place of Ben

 **"** **Astrodactyl!"** the alien shouted

"I'm never going to get used to that" the hazard tamer sighed before being picked up by the under arms by Astrodactyl

"Shall we be going my lady?" Slipstream asked the vixen

"We shall" she answered before being picked up by her transformed boyfriend's feet and flying off

*about 20 minutes later, Shinjuku park*

We join our group in Shinjuku park walking toward the place Mike had in mind for where to hide Guilmon

"We're almost there" the vixen tamer said

"Good thing we were able to fly here without anybody noticing" Takato mentioned

The six continued walking, nearly reaching their destination when suddenly another Renamon came out of nowhere and kicked the poor hazard dinosaur causing him to crash into a nearby chain fence!

"Hey!" Ben and Takato yelled at the Digimon as the alien shapeshifter reached for his watch

"Ben, wait!" Shoutmon yelled stopping his tamer from transforming "let me fight her"

"Alright Shoutmon, go get her" the Omnitrix bearer encouraged as the red dragon ran into battle with Amber following behind, Ben smiled before he looked to his fellow shapeshifter "uh, Mike, you want in on some of this?"

"not yet, I'm waiting for our other guest to show herself" the fox tamer explained before turning to look at a tree "come on out Rika, I know your there" he called

The alien hero just nodded and went after his partner while Takato just looked at the Alphamatrix wearer like he was crazy, but to his surprise a girl DID walk out from behind one of the trees, said girl had red hair tied up in a pony tail that made her look like a fuckin' pineapple, she was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves and a midnight blue heart with a crack right down the middle in the center of the torso, blue jeans and red sneakers

"How did you know she was there?" the hazard tamer asked

"I could sense her aura" the vixen tamer lied _'I don't want him to know I'm from another universe just yet'_

 **"** **Fiery fastball!"** Shoutmon yelled as he threw a ball of fire at the enemy Renamon

 **"** **Pyro sphere!"** the hazard dino shouted as he shot a sphere of red hot energy at the same target

 **"** **Diamond storm!"** the ally Renamon shouted as she launched her attack

Unfortunately the enemy rolled out of the way before they could hit

"Call off your Renamon" Mike said to the female tamer

"Not a chance" she argued making Mike walk up to her, bend down to where he was eye level with Rika and send her a very dangerous glare

"Now" Mike stated in a dark and dangerous tone

"Why should I? Are you afraid you'll loose and get your stupid Digimon deleted" the Digimon queen said with a smirk, oh what a mistake that was.

"you shouldn't have said that" Mike said with an even darker voice that would make Vilgax shit himself, causing Rika to visibly flinch, with one fell swoop Mike grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, picked her up and pinned her against a tree before pulling out his proto-tech knife and activating it causing the orange energy blade to extend, he then put it to her throat "last chance. Call. Her. Off." He said, the tone of his voice getting darker with every word

"R-Renamon stop!" she called with fear

The vixen in question doing what she was told before looking to her tamer causing the fox to go wide eyed before running so fast that one could mistake it for teleportation, as Renamon re-appeared before her tamer and the one who held her to the tree, she drop kicked the Alphamatrix wearing teen in the face and back flipped to her feet and looked to the human…much to her shock he still stood and only a few steps away at that!

"Nice kick, that almost hurt for more than three seconds" he said in a dark voice with an evil grin before cracking his neck, putting the alien blade back into his pocket before he took a battle stance "let's see what you got" he added with a 'come at me bro' hand gesture

'is this guy crazy?!' everybody except Ben mentally screamed

"Very well human" she said regaining her composure before taking her own battle stance "it's your funeral" Renamon said in a dangerous tone

Both human and Digimon charged at each other with a battle cry, the first to strike was the digital fox with a right hook to the face, but it was blocked by the tamers hand much to everyone except Ben's surprise

"Five years of karate, I'm a black belt bitch" he said with a smirk amused at the enemy vixen's baffled expression, the fox snapped back to reality when Mike countered with a powerful left hook to her face causing her to fall backwards

Mike walked over and crouched down to the weakened Digimon "I wasn't really going to kill her you know, I just didn't want my friends getting hurt" he then stood back up and offered his hand to help Renamon back to her feet, only to have it swatted away, before the vixen stood on her own and walked to her tamer

"Are you injured Rika?" the rookie fox asked with concern

"I'm fine Renamon, let's go, these goggle heads aren't worth our time" Rika insulted before walking away, while the digital vixen fazed away, no doubt following her tamer

"Ungrateful little bitch" the Alphamatrix hero muttered with venom in his voice before walking back to his friends

"You just fought a Digimon?! And you barely got a scratch?!" Takato shouted in awe

"Eh, I've fought tougher" the vixen tamer shrugged before turning to his girlfriend "you okay?" he asked in worry

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered "I'm more worried about you though"

"Yeah, I mean you just fought a Digimon, blocked a blow to the face and forced her down with just one punch!" Shoutmon said trying to believe what he had just witnessed "how did you do that?"

"That's what I'd like to know" said a new voice

Everybody turned to see a boy about Takato's age with slightly tanned skin and dark raven blue hair wearing a black shirt, an orange vest zipped up to his mid chest, brown pants and grey and red sneakers with a rabbit-like Digimon riding on his shoulder

"Alright kid, who are you?" Ben asked reaching for the Omnitrix

"My name is Henry Wong, and this is my partner **Terriermon** " he introduced

"Hi" the rabbit greeted

 **Mechazard: okay guys, I still need ideas for names for Mike's alien forms, Shoutmon's Digivolutions are taken care of so until next time, SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5 its Hero Time!

**Mechazard: hey guys i'm back and with a brand new chapter, now before the story begins there's some important information you should probably know, Ben?**

 **Ben: first off Mike only has about 15 aliens to choose from and they are**

 **1\. Sonic boom**

 **2\. Jumper cable**

 **3\. Frostbite**

 **4\. Lunagrowl**

 **5\. Solidrock a.k.a. Chromastone**

 **6\. Firestorm**

 **7\. Razormouth a.k.a. Ripjaws**

 **8\. Minimind a.k.a. Greymatter**

 **9\. Quick Kat**

 **10\. Raptor Racer**

 **11\. Matchstick a.k.a. Swampfire**

 **12\. Circuitboard a.k.a. Upgrade**

 **13\. Tigerage a.k.a. Rath**

 **14\. Workout a.k.a. Fourarms**

 **15\. Slipstream**

 **Mike: and I'm perfectly fine with that, and eventually Mechazard is going to give both Ben and I a harem**

 **Ben: yeah... wait WHAT?!**

 **Mechazard: so without further ado, I don't own Digimon or Ben 10**

"talking"

"YELLING"

'thought'

 **"Digimon/attack/alien"**

After Mike broke up the fight between Amber, Shoutmon, Guilmon and Rika's Renamon by threatening the red headed tamer Henry showed up with his partner Terriermon

"Okay Henry, so you're a tamer too?" Ben asked the raven haired tamer

"Yeah" he replied

"So what's up with that girl?" the rabbit Digimon asked

"To be honest I don't really know" the Omnitrix bearer wondered out loud "but I can tell you one thing, she could be a good ally" Ben said

"You know as much as I would love to keep talking, I think it's a good idea to finally get to Guilmon's new hideout" Shoutmon said getting a nod from the others

"Shoutmon's right" the vixen said before realizing what she just said "never thought I'd say that"

Soon the group was climbing up a set of stairs leading to a medium sized stone house like structure

"Is this the place?" Henry asked

"Yeah, this is Guilmon's new house" Mike said triumphantly while spreading out his arms for effect

"I like it, thanks Mikemon" the red dino said making said hero deadpan at the name

'I forgot he did that this early on' the vixen tamer thought to himself until he heard something all too familiar…sirens "Ben, its hero time" Mike said with a massive grin before bolting out the entrance

"Great, he has a watch like mine and now he's stealing my catchphrase" Ben said in annoyance before he chased after his friend with the others not too far behind

Soon the tamers arrived at the source of the alarms…a burning building, the hero's ran into an ally with the young tamers before handing them their Digivice's

"Why are you giving us your Digivice's?" Henry asked "we can't use them and why are we even here?"

"We'll explain later just keep them safe, for now it's time for a little Waterhazard" Ben said before activating the Omnitrix bringing up the green hologram disc and going through his active list before finding the one he wanted

He then slammed the core back down before becoming surrounded in a green light, as the light dissipated it revealed that in the place of the teenager was a blue scaled reptile/shark type creature wearing a black shell, white underbelly with the Omnitrix on its chest and blue fins/spikes going down it's back **"Arctiguana!"** the Polar Manzradill shouted

"Stupid watch" he muttered before using his cyro-breath to create a slide of ice before jumping into the blazing structure

"My turn, Frostbite is on the way" Mike said as he accessed the alien device on his wrist selecting the Necrofridgian's icon before the core revealed itself

The human teen then slapped the core back down before becoming engulfed in a blue flash, as the flash died down in the vixen tamers place was a man basically made of fire and magma with stones covering what was not on fire and the Alphamatrix symbol on the center of his chest "oh screw it" the alien muttered before running out of the ally towards the fire leaving the rabbit tamer standing there wide eyed with a casual looking Takato

"They just transformed?" Henry asked

"Mmhm" Takato replied

"Using their watches?" the bluenette continued

"Yup" the dino tamer said

"Into monsters?" the rabbit tamer finished

"Uh huh" the hazard tamer agreed

"Good, just making sure I didn't go crazy"

As the young tamers had their little conversation the Pyronite had just arrived on the scene scaring the shit out of a few of the people there "everybody stay back!" he shouted to the crowd, who surprisingly listened 'that was easier than I thought' the transformed teen thought before he saw them pull out their phones 'of course' Mike deadpanned before turning to face the building

Mike stuck his hands towards the flames, but instead of making it bigger or shooting more fire into the mix like the pedestrians thought the flames began to be absorbed into his hands!

Just as Mike stopped his actions Arctiguana came out of the building through a window carrying a few victims on his back "nice job Arctiguana" the Pyronite complimented

"Not bad yourself man" Ben said back "what do you call this guy anyways?" he added still not knowing the name of his transformed friend

"Hmmm" the fire alien wondered before a name finally popped into his head "how about" the Pyronite said **"Firestorm!"** the newly named alien shouted before they were snapped out of their musings by the cheering crowd

"huh, so this is what it feels like to have people like you" Firestorm said before he caught sight of a few news vans 'not gonna go through that crap' the transformed Alphamatrix wearer thought before he turned to his friend "we'd better get going dude, I'm don't feel like talking to reporters" he said getting a nod out of his fellow shapeshifter before using his pyro kinesis to fly back to Guilmon's hut with the Omnitrix bearer and tamers not far behind

*15 minutes later, Guilmon's hut*

After a quick explanation and a few minutes of praise from Takato and Henry, both hero's decided it was time to go home

"Well guys it's been fun but we gotta get home" Ben said

"Yeah, if I'm not home soon my parents are gonna freak" Henry agreed before he left

"We'll see you guys after school tomorrow" Mike called as he and the Omnitrix bearer left for their home

"Wow you guys weren't kidding about being heroes were you?" Shoutmon said clearly impressed

"Yeah, I've been doing this since I was 10" Ben bragged to his partner as they continued walking

"Why aren't we just flying home?" Amber asked curious as to why her boyfriend wasn't using his powers

"Our matrix' are on recharge, we can't fly home" Mike said as if it was obvious

"That, and it's a nice night for a walk" Ben added with a smile "plus we need to stop at a store on the way home"

*20 minutes later matrix wearer's house*

The group arrived at their home with bags of food among other things

"Who would've guessed that store sold Digimon cards too" Ben said

"considering it's one of the biggest things in this universe, I would've guessed" Mike said in agreement "I'm a little more concerned with the fact of how the fuck we got all that money" he added

"Yeah almost two hundred bucks for this stuff, and all on these cards that came out of nowhere" Ben agreed as he took a debit card out of his pocket

"whoever sent us here wanted us to be well funded" Mike wondered out loud before he checked his watch "all charged up, how about I get dinner started while you put away the food, just leave me the ground beef, cheese, canned chili, potatoes and burger buns" the vixen tamer ordered as Ben accessed his watch scrolled through his transformations and made a selection before the faceplate moved back revealing the core, the Omnitrix bearer slammed down the core before becoming engulfed in a green flash

"XLR8!" Ben shouted after he transformed, the Kiniceleran then used his speed for the dumbest possible reason…

He put away the groceries

As soon as he was done the alien stood in front of his friend holding the ingredients Mike asked for except the buns with a massive grin plastered on his blue face.

"I will never understand why Azmuth trusts you with that thing" Mike deadpanned

"What isn't this what you asked for?" XLR8 asked before the vixen tamer took the food from his alien friend's claws before the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back in a green flash

"Yes" the Alphamatrix wearer sighed in defeat "and you forgot the buns" Mike added with a smirk

"Just call me when dinners ready" Ben said with a frown as he and Shoutmon left the room

Mike just sighed before he began to mold the beef into the shape of discs "what are you making?" said a sweet angelic voice he knew all too well, he turned to see none other than his partner turned girlfriend: Amber

"Nothing special, just cheese burgers and chili fries" he replied only to see a look of confusion on the Renamon's face "it's an American delicacy"

"Oh" she replied before walking over to her tamer "where did you learn to cook?" Amber asked

"I learned from my mom, she saw how good I was at it and took me to a couple cooking schools" he answered before his face turned from a smile of pride to a frown of sorrow

Unfortunately the vixen noticed this "what's wrong" she asked

"Nothing, just thinking about how much my mom's worrying about me" he answered before he turned to his partner "I think she'd like you" he added with a chuckle

"I think I'd like her too" the vixen said with a smile "what is she like?"

"She's nice, she's a lot like me but not as dark and a little more stubborn" Mike explained as he began to cut the potatoes

Amber couldn't help but smile at her tamers kind words "your mother sounds like a good person" the vixen complimented

"Yeah, and at least she can cook, unlike Ben's mom, I swear only Rook can eat the food she makes" the Alphamatrix hero said with a chuckle

*with Ben and Shoutmon*

"So Ben, what's your world like?" the red dragon asked as his tamer scrolled through the TV channels

"Its awesome Shoutmon, you'd really like it, humans and aliens live together in harmony…mostly" Ben answered

"Wow, I'd love to see it someday" Shoutmon said impressed

"And one of the best parts is, you wouldn't have to hide when we go out in public" Ben explained

"Wait you said before that you've been a hero since you were 10 right?" the dragon asked getting a nod out of his tamer

"Yeah, but I took a break for about five years until I had to put the Omnitrix prototype back on again" the alien shapeshifter explained

"Why'd you take it off in the first place, if I had something like that I'd never take it off" Shoutmon said in excitement

"There wasn't any trouble during the time I took it off" Shoutmon's tamer explained

"But what about being world famous? That's gotta be awesome" rookie said

"yeah after a while, but then it just got annoying with all the fans wanting autographs, wanting to see me transform, hell a couple people asked me to MAKE an Omnitrix for them" Ben said annoyed at the memory

"dinners ready!" they heard Mike call from the kitchen before rushing into the room…only to see two Renamon with the vixen tamer, luckily they could tell the difference between Amber and Rika's Renamon

"What are you doing here?!" Ben yelled as he waved a hand over the Omnitrix only to be stopped by the vixen tamer

"she's here cause she wants a rematch" the Alphamatrix wearer explained before turning back to the enemy "am I right?" he asked with a shit eating grin

"Yes" the enemy Digimon replied simply

Soon the group was in the backyard with Mike at one end and Renamon at the other

But to everyone's surprise Mike pulled out a card and his Digivice

"This is a battle between you and me, don't have you're Digimon interfere" Renamon shouted offended

"Who said this was for her?" Mike replied with a smirk

 ** _"_** ** _Digi-modify, summon retro weapon!"_** the tamer shouted as he slashed the card though his Digivice causing a bracelet with a small silver ring to appear in front of him before the tamer took it out of mid-air and slipped it onto his right wrist and taking off the ring which then began to grow and form into a hula hoop

"Well? I'm waiting" the vixen tamer teased

"so be it" the enemy said as she charge the tamer before her, she then jumped into the air and tried a kick to his face… only for Mike to move at the last second before the hoop caught her foot

Mike then pulled the ring forward causing the vixen to fly backwards before slamming into the ground…hard

"Lucky shot" she muttered before standing back up only to be met with the sound of… singing?

"Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach" Mike began to sing 'you're gonna go far kid by the offspring' while Ben went wide eyed

"Oh shit" the bearer of the Omnitrix curseded in fear "RENAMON WATCH OUT, IF YOU UNDERESTIMATE HIM WHILE HE'S SINGING HE WILL DESTROY YOU!" he yelled in warning and fear only getting a confused look from the enemy vixen

"What are you talking about ugh!" she replied before she was sucker punched by her opponent before he began to sing the next verse

"Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back into line

A mob jumps to their feet" Mike sang before he jumped up and threw the ring at the vixen only for her to dodge the ring and be kicked by the tamer before starting the chorus

"Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you" he sang before he charged yet again and sang the next verse

"And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid" Mike launched into the air again and attempted to stomp down on Renamon only for the Digimon to dodge and stand once more

"With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes" the vixen tamer yet again sucker punched the vixen then jabbed her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her lungs before Mike retrieved the retro weapon and morphed it into a katana blade

"When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives" Amber's tamer sang before he aimed at the enemy Digimon's throat before he brought down the blade

"STOP!" a new voice shouted causing the Alphamatrix bearer to stop the swords motion at least two centimeters from its target and look to the source of the voice…Amber

Seeing the tears, fear and horror in her eyes he stood up again then looked to the vixen he was currently standing over "leave. Now." Mike said before Renamon quickly complied and fazed away

He then walked over to the group "sorry you had to see that" he said with a tone dripping with sorrow and guilt "I truly am" he said before he ran into the house and out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6 a friend in need

**mechazard: yeah baby I'm back and this is going to be a great chapter believe you me**

 **Ben: now before we get into that here's the list for our harem's, Mike?**

 **Mike: for Ben the Digimon girls are**

 **Floramon**

 **Lillymon**

 **Kazemon**

 **Ranamon**

 **Cyberdramon (female)**

 **And Angewomon**

 **Ben: and for Mike the girls are**

 **Amber (obviously)**

 **LadyDevimon**

 **Flamedramon (female)**

 **Zephyrmon**

 **Beastmon**

 **And Lilamon**

 **Mechazard: and without further ado, I don't own Digimon or Ben 10, ENJOY!**

"talking"

'thought'

 _'telepathy'_

 **"attacks/digivolution/aliens/Digimon"**

*Mike's p.o.v.*

As I walked out the door tears began to stream down my eyes, my anger rarely ever gets that bad, I hated myself for that, I never wanted to be that angry again

"It just HAD to happen in front of the most important person in my life" I said clearly angry at myself while tears continued to fall

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind while someone put a bag over my head before I began to struggle against their hold, only to get a fist to my gut, immediately getting the wind knocked out of my lungs and a fist to my covered face, the last thing I heard was the screech of tires before I fell unconscious.

*Third person p.o.v.*

After the vixen tamer left his house his partner went after him, she looked for about twenty minutes before she saw Mike being dragged into a black van until it sped off "no" she whispered until she ran after the vehicle, when the van stopped it was outside a gigantic building.

*unknown amount of time later, unknown location, Mike p.o.v.*

'Alright whoever knocked me out is about to fucking die, usually Ben's the one that gets screwed over by the universe like this' I thought as I opened my eyes, but I probably shouldn't have because I was in a fucking interrogation room!

"well this sucks" I said simply before I put my hands on my head to soothe the throbbing pain…only to see that I was handcuffed "shit" I cursed 'I really don't need this' I thought as the door opened and a man with long dirty blonde hair that went down to his neck wearing a business suit and a pair of sunglasses that didn't allow his eyes to be seen unfortunately I recognized this man as a supposed future ally…Yamaki the leader of H.Y.P.N.O.S. and at this point in time a man obsessed with getting rid of Digimon…now I'm having second thoughts about the future.

*normal P.O.V.*

"Well, you're a hard guy to track down" the man joked badly only to get a confused look out of the teen "what the hell are you talking about?" Mike said 'maybe if I play dumb he'll just let me go…yeah even I don't think that'll happen' the vixen tamer thought to himself

 _'_ _why wouldn't that work'_ a voice said form inside his mind

'what. The. Serious. Fuck.' The tamer thought

 _'_ _what? You don't like the mental link I set up for us?'_ the voice replied with what sounded like a pout

 _'_ _wait? Amber?!'_ the Alphamatrix wearer said back

 _'_ _who else? Are you okay?'_ she asked through the link

' _yeah I'm fine, but don't worry about me I'll be fine, get Ben'_ he thought back

 _'_ _WHAT?! No I'm not leaving you here!'_ the vixen said angrily

 _'_ _I'M NOT GONNA RISK LOSING YOU, the people who captured me, it's their job to get rid of Digimon, GET BEN NOW!'_ he yelled through the newly discovered link

' _fine, just hang on, I'll be back soon'_ Amber said in defeat before her tamer heard a snap in front of him taking him out of his train of thought

"well now that I have your attention" the leader of HYPNOS said

"I'm pretty sure I need to commit a crime before I get arrested" the tamer joked only making the man in front of him scowl behind his glasses

"who says you're under arrest?" Yamaki said with a smirk only for Mike to lift his arms revealing the handcuffs

"A precaution" the blonde man said simply "we know about your little watch" the man added

'aw shit' the teen thought "alright then you know a little bit of what I'm capable of, but I doubt being able to shapeshift is illegal" the vixen tamer said "and due to the fact that I helped save people from a burning building not too long ago makes me a hero and not a criminal" Mike added before the man spoke once more

"now it seems we don't have you in any known system on the planet, so the question remains: who are you?" Yamaki asked only to see the teen smirk "why are you smiling?" the man added confused

"You want to know who I am. Fine, let me tell you a little bit about me" the teen said as he looked up with a crazed look in his eye before he bolted forward and head-butted the man from HYPNOS causing the man to fall back and land on the floor and hold his bleeding nose

"My name is Mike Lycoan, my occupation, being a tamer, a hero and a serious pain in your ass"

'Now to use a little trick I picked up from Kevin' the tamer added before he dislocated his wrist allowing the teen tamer to slip his hand out of the cuff before he popped the bone back into place.

"What. The hell. was that?" Yamaki asked with a mixed look of anger and disgust "my wrist" the tamer said simply before he accessed his watch selected a transformation without even looking and slapped the core back down before being consumed in a flash of blue light

As the light died down it revealed that in the humans place was a seven foot eleven inch tall bipedal tiger like creature with blood red fur and black stripes with a white jaw and belly with a black claw in the middle of his knuckles wearing a pair of black shorts with a blue belt and the Alphamatrix logo acting as the belt buckle

 **"** **Tigerage!"** the Appoplexian roared leaving the HYPNOS man wide eyed "let me tell you something Yamaki, leader of a secret government operation known as HYPNOS, with its sole purpose being the destruction of all Digimon who cross over into our world…Tigerage is not gonna let you take away his Digimon partner who also just happens to be Tigerage's girlfriend!" the transformed teen yelled angrily before he backhanded the man and charged out the door by tearing it off its hinges just as the alarms sounded and guards ran down the hall toward the alien tiger

"You wanna fight me HYPNOS guards? THEN LET'S GO!" Tigerage yelled before he charged at the guards with his fist cocked back "WarGreymon sucker punch!" the Appoplexian yelled as he punched one guard which resulted in a group of guards being knocked out

"Tetramand shockwave!" Mike/Tigerage shouted as he clasped his hands together cocked then back and slammed them on the ground creating a massive shockwave that knocked out more of the guards

"SIRIUS ASS KICKING!" Tigerage yelled as he wildly barreled through the remaining guards and soon ran out of human punching bags "aw come on, I was just warming up" the transformed teen said just as the Alphamatrix timed out bringing Mike back to the universe

"yeah, now I see why Ben always complained about Rath" the vixen tamer said before he accessed his alien device once again "time to get the hell out of here" he said as he selected Frostbite before slamming the core back down and transformed in a flash of blue light

As the light faded it revealed that the teen had transformed into a humanoid with black liquid metallic skin with blue circuit patterns on his head, arms and back while his underbelly had blue liquid metallic skin with black circuit patterns with a single blue glowing circle on the front of his face resembling an eye and the Alphamatrix symbol on his chest

 **"** **Circuitboard!"** shouted a new computerized version of Mike's voice "son of a bitch!" the Galvanic Mechamorph shouted in irritation before he heard footsteps coming his way 'mother fucker' the transformed teen cursed in his head before he saw a vending machine and if he had a mouth the alien would've smirked

*three seconds later*

The guards arrived but didn't see the alien lifeform the were informed to capture "where's the creature?" one of the guards asked "he must've escaped" another groaned "how? There's nowhere to go" a third retorted "what about the vents?" a fourth suggested "of course!" the first shouted in realization before they spit up to find the escaped tamer

Luckily none of them noticed the black and blue vending machine sigh in relief "I thought they'd never leave" the snack machine said before it began to shift and move before a black blob separated from the original machine and reformed in the shape of Circuitboard

The alien then put a hand under his 'chin' as he began to think 'wait, maybe I can use this to get some more information about HYPNOS!' the Galvanic Mechamorph thought before the Alphamatrix timed out bringing Mike back to the world "dammit, so much for that idea" the teen said before he yet again accessed his watch

"I swear if you don't give me Frostbite or SOMETHING to get me out of here then we're BOTH screwed, got it?" the teen said to the device as he selected the Necrofridgian DNA in the device before the faceplate slid back and the core popped up "great now I sound like Ben" Mike sighed before he slapped the core back down and became engulfed in a flash of blue light

 **"** **Frostbite!"** the transformed teen shouted as the light disappeared "FINALLY some cooperation!" Frostbite shouted in victory before he spread his wings, then focused on his molecules and shifted his density so he could faze through the building and get the fuck out of there

Soon the Necrofridgian fazed out of the building and back home only to find his Digimon partner arguing with his fellow shapeshifter while the red dragon just sat on the couch with an annoyed expression on his face, until he noticed the Necrofridgian's intangible form, the dragon Digimon was about to speak until he saw the alien put a finger to his mouth signaling Shoutmon to remain silent, when the red Digimon smiled and nodded Frostbite took that as a signal to turn invisible

"I'm telling you we need to save him!" the vixen screamed

"And I'm telling you he can take care of himself!" the Omnitrix bearer yelled back

"Well I'm not just gonna stand here and let my boyfriend get tortured by some Digimon hating jerk!" Amber yelled back just as they all noticed a cold presence among them

"I knew you cared Amber, but you need to have more faith in me" the transformed teen said as he turned visible

"See, I told you he could take care of himself" the young Tennyson as he gestured to his friend

"Thanks Ben" Frostbite said before the Alphamatrix timed out transforming the Necrofridgian back to Mike, only for the young Lycoan to be tackled to the floor by a yellow blur

When Mike looked up he saw his partner pinning him to the floor while looking down at him with a mixed look of anger and relief in her eyes along with tears "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed angrily

"You could've been tortured or worse" the vixen continued with a much softer voice without losing any of the anger before the look of anger turned to one of realization

"you knew he wouldn't try to help me save you didn't you?" the vixen asked her tamer as she got off of him and helped the young Lycoan to his feet

"Yeah" Mike said "look I'm sorry for making you worry" he started before…

*SMACK!*

A loud slap was heard throughout the room making Ben and Shoutmon cringe at both the sound and the glowing red paw print on their friend's right cheek

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME?! The vixen screamed angrily

"Yes I do, but I didn't want there to be a chance of you being captured by HYPNOS" Mike replied calmly before turning and heading toward his room until he stopped as he entered the hallway "if they got you, then I would've never forgiven myself, I'd rather die than let that happen" the tamer spoke before he continued leaving the group to think on his words, some more than others

"I've never seen him so serious or scared before" the Omnitrix bearer said in awe

"I'm guessing that isn't his normal style?" the red dragon asked

"Yeah, normally he's more confident and dark but this is something I've only seen once but not as bad" the dragon tamer replied just as his Digivice began to beep

"Time to go to work" Ben said as he grabbed his white hoodie and put it on before Shoutmon interrupted him

"What about Mike and Amber?"

"They're not up to this one, we'll take this one alone" the Omnitrix bearer replied solemnly before both headed out the door

*15 minutes later*

"Alright Shoutmon ready?" Ben asked as the duo entered the digital field

"Oh yeah, what's the gist on this guy?" the dragon asked

"DarkTyrannomon champion level virus type Digimon, watch out for his fire blast and iron tail attacks" Ben explained as he looked at the device in his hand "whatever, I've seen tougher" the Omnitrix bearer said with a smirk before both he and Shoutmon heard a scream

"That giant jerk chasing someone" the red dragon said in anger before he began to glow

"Digivolution" said a feminine computerized voice coming from Ben's Digivice before Shoutmon became surrounded in a cocoon of data

"Shoutmon digivolve to…" the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data "PunkShoutmon!" said the new Digimon

When the cocoon disappeared in Shoutmon's place stood a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'v' shape and a dark red leather jacket and yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed (think Shoutmon's look from Digimon hunters but with a dark red leather jacket and a dark green and black Axe guitar on his back)

"Whoa, dude, you got a serious upgrade" Ben said as he took another glance at his Digivice

"PunkShoutmon, champion level punk rock dragon Digimon, that oversized excuse for a salamander better watch out, you may not have gotten much bigger but your blazing solo and punk rock shocker attacks more than make up for that" the alien hero said in excitement

"Okay PunkShoutmon let's see what you can do!" Ben shouted with excitement dripping in his voice

"you got it Ben, check this out" the dragon said before he slung his guitar around **"Blazing solo!"** the punk rock Digimon shouted as he strummed a cord on the guitar creating a beam of energy that he aimed at the dinosaur Digimon before him

Unfortunately the DarkTyrannomon didn't notice fast enough as the energy the struck him causing the virus Digimon to stumble backwards before the newly digivolved Shoutmon attacked once more **"punk rock shocker!"** PunkShoutmon yelled as he slammed his axe into the enemy Digimon knocking it down as his tamer went for the girl

"Are you okay?" Ben asked before he noticed more about the girl, this girl had pink hair in the shape of a flower with an antennae sprouting from the top, she also had pale pink skin and she was wearing a pink dress, boots and gauntlets with floral patterns, she also has wings coming out of her back

but that's not what caught the hero's attention

what caught his attention was her eyes

she had eyes that were pure black with a hint of green hidden deep within their depth.

Normally any other human would've been scared or disturbed by those eyes but Ben only became entranced 'wow, she's beautiful' he thought to himself "yes, I'm fine, thank you" she replied snapping the Omnitrix bearer out of his trance "that's good to hear miss…" the alien shapeshifter said allowing the sentence to hang so she could give him a name **"Lillymon"** the girl said much to the tamers shock

 **"** **Blazing solo!"** PunkShoutmon attacked only to get knocked back by the virus Digimon "get behind me Lillymon" the hero said much to the flower Digimon's shock, but she didn't hesitate and did as she was told while Ben turned to the Omnitrix and selected Humungousaur before the core popped up and he slapped it back down transforming in a green flash making the flower Digimon cover her eyes **"Swampfire!"** shouted a nasally voice that made Lillymon open her eyes to see the transformed human before her "oh come on!" Swampfire complained

"I wonder if this thing does this on purpose" the Methanosian sighed before he turned to look at the Digimon standing behind him expecting to see fear or surprise

But to his surprise the transformed Tennyson didn't see either, what he saw was a giant blush and a flustered Digimon "you okay?" Swampfire asked with a quirked eyebrow making the flower Digimon blush even harder "I'm fine" she squeaked before the alien nodded and turned back towards the battle

"can you fight?" the Methanosian asked only getting a timid nod out of Lillymon "good, cause you might need to" and with that Swampfire charged into battle

"Hey ugly!" the alien shouted making the dino turn to look at him "come on hit me with your best shot!" Ben/Swampfire taunted only to make both PunkShoutmon look at him like he was crazy and Lillymon look on in horror

But the Methanosian wasn't worried one bit as DarkTyrannomon charged his attack while the alien just stood there before he was consumed by fire **"Fire Blast!"** the virus Digimon shouted as Swampfire turned to ash "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lillymon and PunkShoutmon both screamed in horror


	7. Chapter 7 to fight or not to fight

**Mechazard: yup here's another one, enjoy, I don't own Digimon or Ben 10**

"talking"

'thought'

'telepathy'

 **"aliens/Digivolving/Digimon/attacks"**

*previously on Ben 10: Digimon Tamer

Ben who was currently transformed as Swampfire wasn't worried one bit as DarkTyrannomon charged his attack while the alien just stood there before he was consumed by fire **"Fire Blast!"** the virus Digimon shouted as Swampfire turned to ash "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lillymon and PunkShoutmon both screamed in horror

*now*

'He did that to protect me' Lillymon thought to herself in horror

"B-Ben" PunkShoutmon whispered in despair as he stared at the remains of his tamer

A small scoff was heard from the large virus Digimon before it turned away from the alien ashes "weakling" the Dinosaur muttered before he looked to a raging punk rock Digimon

"y-you killed my tamer" the champion muttered while shaking with anger "y-you killed…MY BEST FRIEND!" PunkShoutmon roared before he launched into the air and raised his axe guitar **"PUNK ROCK SHOCKER!"** the dragon roared as he slammed the musical instrument into the virus' head effectively knocking its head to the ground creating a large crater

'he saved my life…he saved my life' Lillymon repeated over and over in her mind until she looked toward the battle…and something inside her snapped before she stood up took a few steps and roared in rage "his sacrifice will not be in vain!" the flower Digimon's hands then merged into one creating a cannon, the weapon glowed as it charged "this is for Swampfire" she said before the cannon was pointed directly at the enemy downed Digimon **"FLOWER CANNON!"** Lillymon roared for a third time before a powerful yellow energy beam was shot from the cannon destroying the dino Digimon in a cloud of data particles before being absorbed by PunkShoutmon

And of course nobody noticed the ashes slowly move and grow before it regenerated in the form of Swampfire "I do NOT want to do that again" the Methanosian spoke before he looked towards his partner and new…friend?

"Did I miss something?" the transformed Ben asked

"Just my partner getting vaporized" PunkShoutmon muttered before reverting back to Shoutmon

"And possibly the most handsome hero I've ever seen" Lillymon muttered making the alien hero go wide eyed

"Well, I've been called a lot of things but never handsome, at least…not as Swampfire" the Methanosian said before a familiar beeping was heard until a green flash brought Ben back to the universe

When the Digimon heard this the immediately cocked their heads in his direction only to see a grinning Ben "surprised?" the human asked only getting an unintelligent nod from the digital monsters "well Swampfire can regenerate" the Omnitrix bearer explained causing the Digimon before him to sport massive grins of happiness

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shoutmon yelled in glee before he ran and hugged the alien shapeshifter making the ultimate level Digimon among them smile before she walked over to the duo, luckily Ben noticed this

"Hey" the human greeted after he and Shoutmon separated from the hug

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for saving me Swampfire" the flower Digimon said only for Ben to deadpan and Shoutmon to laugh uncontrollably

"Actually my name isn't…" the human began until he was interrupted by the flower Digimon's lips connected to her own! At first the Omnitrix bearer was surprised until he started to get into it and kissed back.

Shoutmon could only smile at the two 'good for you Ben, and you too Lillymon' he thought

*the next day*

Ben and Shoutmon wearing a black poncho, athletic shirt, sweatpants, boots and a scarf, are waiting outside Takato's school yet again waiting for the young tamer

"So, you and Lillymon?" Shoutmon teased with a grin

"no we're just friends…for now" the Omnitrix bearer teased back with a smirk, after the flower Digimon's little 'thank you' Shoutmon revealed that he and Lillymon were old friends…much to the alien shapeshifters shock

"Hey, just because I gave you permission to date her, IF you ever decide to does NOT mean I WON'T hurt you if you hurt her" the dragon Digimon explained/threatened just as Takato came walking up to the duo

"Hey guys" the young tamer greeted before he noticed two people missing from the group "where are Mike and Amber?" he asked making the alien hero and dragon Digimon look down in sadness

"They have their own issues to work out right now" Ben answered before they began to walk to the park in awkward silence

*16 minutes later, outside Shinjuku park*

As Takato, Ben and Shoutmon walk into the park, they see a bunch of unmarked black vans leaving.

"That's weird, I wonder if it's some kind of secret government operation tracing down monsters or aliens" the tamer thought aloud "or Guilmon" Takato mutters before he panics thinking it was a government operation that captured Guilmon.

"If they DID find Guilmon we need to make sure" Shoutmon said

"Your right, Takato take Shoutmon and go to Guilmon's hut, I'll go get Mike and Amber" the hero orders getting a nod in response before the group splits up going in different directions

The human and red dragon rush to Guilmon's shelter, but the dinosaur isn't there. "Oh no, they must've found him" the red dragon muttered seeing the worried expression on his human friends face "we should've hidden him better" Shoutmon said before Takato's Digivice began to beep.

"Guilmon!" he shouts before the tamer runs out looking for Guilmon with Shoutmon following not far behind as Takato tracks his partner using the Digivice.

"Where are you boy?" the goggle wearer said as he turned following the Digivice's compass before stopping in front of a bush "bullseye baby" the tamer says in victory before walking closer "Guilmon?"

"Guilmon come on are you in there?" the dragon hoped

"I win!" the hazard dino shouted with glee as he jumped out of the plant only to land on top of his tamer

"Guilmon!" Takato said in happiness as he hugged his partner getting a 'hi' in response

"Hey what happened to staying in the hut ya big lug?!" Shoutmon said angrily

"I got bored and wanted to go outside" the hazard Digimon said innocently only making Shoutmon deadpan just as Ben and Lillymon ran towards the group

"Oh good you found Guilmon" the hero said in relief

"So that's Guilmon?" Lillymon asked

"Yeah, and the kid he's standing on is his tamer Takato" the Omnitrix bearer explained

"Apparently he got bored and wanted to come outside" the red dragon said annoyed

"But we can't just walk around like he's a normal kid" the goggle wearer said until he had an idea "wait a minute"

*10 minutes later on the streets*

(Mechazard: seriously? Even I'm getting sick of these time skips)

Ben, Shoutmon, Lillymon, Takato and Guilmon are walking the streets of Shinjuku as if everything is normal

"This isn't gonna work" the hero muttered in worry

"Of course it is" Takato replied before turning to his Digimon partner "now remember Guilmon you're a guy in a suit"

The five continue walking while getting the occasional glance from the passing people until a random kid comes running up to them "hey look, check out the Digimon!" the child said in excitement, making the flower Digimon grab the Omnitrix bearer's hand while getting a nervous look from everyone except the goggle wearing tamer

"actually their just costumes, like for cosplay or Halloween, I'm sure you recognize Lillymon" the young tamer said gesturing to the ultimate level Digimon, "but this is Guilmon, a Digimon I created and Shoutmon a Digimon my cousin Ben here created" the tamer continued

"Wow mom look Digimon, what great costumes!" the child called to his parent "you're going as a scarecrow and you're going to like it" the child's mother said sternly before dragging the child away "bye Guilmon, bye Shoutmon, bye Lillymon!" the child called waving

"Bye bye" Guilmon waved

"I can't believe that actually worked" everyone except Guilmon chorused in disbelief while waving to the child

That's when Ben and Lillymon looked down to see their hands still intertwined, they then looked at each other, blushed, pulled their hands apart and looked away.

"Sorry" both said in unison while Shoutmon struggled desperately to contain his laughter

Suddenly Shoutmon stopped laughing as he, Guilmon and Lillymon gained a blank look before the hazard dino suddenly bolted with the others following behind

The group then arrives at a parking garage where a familiar vixen and her tamer are standing there waiting for them

'Not her again' Ben complained in thought

"It's you again!" Takato said surprised to see the red headed tamer

"Can't get anything passed you can I boy?" she sarcastically asked "are you ready to fight this time?" the vixen tamer asked "is your little dinosaur out of diapers yet?" Rika insulted

"This is so stupid" Takato stated

"Why should your Digimon wanna fight ours anyways?" Ben interrupted

"Yeah we haven't done anything to her!" Shoutmon tried to reason but was slightly ignored

"That's what Digimon do, they fight and when they win they get stronger, and when they get stronger they digivolve" the Digimon queen explained "you guys and those other two are just our stepping stones

"you wouldn't be saying that if Mike was here" the red dragon stated with a smirk only to get a glare form Ben and a confused look from Lillymon "we're gonna cream you two this isn't even a fair fight" Shoutmon insulted further

"Shoutmon's right, you can't let her attack" the hazard tamer stated as Guilmon only heard the last word

"Attack!" the hazard dinosaur cried as he charged at Renamon

Takato could only watch as the vixen only hopped back getting ready to fight "Guilmon not you!" the dino tamer called hoping to stop this

"Bring it on big boy" Renamon taunted

 **"** **Pyro sphere!"** the hazard rookie shouted as he fired the red hot energy ball from his mouth

"Guilmon stop it!" Takato called in panic

"Shoutmon" Ben called

"Right!" the dragon agreed before charging into battle

 **"** **Diamond storm!"** the vixen attacked she jumped into the air as the shards hit Guilmon dead on but didn't faze the rookie reptile one bit

The fox Digimon landed gracefully on the ground behind the two Digimon

Guilmon turned with a (and I hate typing this) truly pathetic battle cry

"Oh, was that supposed to scare me?" the vixen taunted yet again before a green flash illuminated the area for a brief moment

"No, but this is" a new deep voice said as a mint green crystal shot out of nowhere towards the fox, the said Digimon dodged easily

Everyone turned to see the Omnitrix bearer had transformed into a 7 foot tall mint green colored humanoid alien made entirely out of crystals wearing a black tank top with a wide green stripe in the middle, black pants and boots with a green bottom and a green belt with a white stripe in the middle and the Omnitrix logo acted as a belt buckle "oh, and by the way, **Diamondhead**!" the transformed teen shouted to the sky

"You must have lovely singing voices" Renamon continued to taunt as she continued to hop backwards

"Nah, that would be the guy that beat the crap out of you twice yesterday" the petrosapian said with a grin "but I'm sure you already knew that" he taunted back

"What's going on in here?" another new voice said as everyone turned to see Henry standing in the doorway with Terriermon sitting atop his head

"Thank goodness" Takato said relieved to see his friend

"Don't make me laugh, you honestly think that weenie little rabbit can stand up to Renamon?" the female tamer insulted as henry walked up to the remaining humans and Lillymon

"Who you callin a weenie?!" the rabbit in question asked offended "Henry I think that qualifies as rude"

"yeah that seems to going around right now Terriermon" the rabbit tamer replied "there's a lot about this I don't understand, its true that on the net Digimon are meant to fight, but they came her for something they can't get on the net" Henry explained "what is it?"

"When you figure it out sacristies let me know, until then" Rika said until she turned back to her partner "Renamon you know what I expect"

"As you wish" the fox Digimon said as she raised her arms and jumped back not noticing Terriermon sneak onto the battlefield "diamond storm!" the enemy Digimon shouted as she attacked just as the rabbit Digimon decided to reveal himself which didn't go unnoticed "get back!" Renamon warned

"Terriermon!" Henry called in fear as he ran forward

Suddenly a bright light came from the rabbit tamer's pocket

The tamer then took out his Digivice as the glow increased

 **"** **Terriermon digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced

"He promised he wouldn't do it" Henry muttered

The new champion level Digimon on the other hand was shooting like a wild man! "This is hard" he said

"This is what I was worried about, he's just not ready for that kind of fire power yet" the bluenette explained

"he's out of control" Renamon realized "I have to stop that little gun bunny before he hurts Rika" Renamon said in worry as she tried to stop Gargomon but gets knocked away just as the champion Digimon aimed his barrels at the red headed tamer.

"Gargomon control yourself!" Diamondhead yelled as he dodged the energy bullets just as a blue flash illuminated the garage before a dark red and blue blur shot out of nowhere and tackled the rabbit into a car

"STOP FUCKING SHOOTING!" a new deep angry voiced roared making the bunny cease his gun parade

The figure then stood over the rabbit "good" he said as he turned to face the others revealing him to be an eight foot tall blood red skinned muscular humanoid creature with four big arms and four blue eyes wearing a black tank top with a wide blue stripe in the middle, black pants, black fingerless gloves and a blue belt with a single white stripe and a familiar symbol acting as a buckle

"What the..." was all Diamondhead could say before the symbol on the creature's belt began to beep, soon the entire parking garage was engulfed in a bright blue flash

In the creatures place was a human teenager about the same age and height as Ben with Caucasian skin, brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, camo skate shoes, a blood red leather jacket, grey fingerless gloves, black goggles around his neck and a familiar blue watch on his left wrist!

"Mike?" the petrosapian asked

"Who the fuck do you think it is?" the Alphamatrix bearer asked with a dark tone of voice

"Where's Amber?" Shoutmon asked a little worried for his tamer's friend, only for the one he questioned to give him a very angry glare

The glare didn't last long though as the male vixen tamer then adopted a look of sorrow before he looked to his feet "I don't know where she is" Mike said in a depressed tone "she just kinda ran away, I've been trying to find her all day then I got an alert on my Digivice" the tamer said on the verge of tears

"We'll help you look for her" Lillymon said only for the tamer in question to shake his head

"No, she's my partner I'll find her" Mike said in a dark but determined voice before transforming into Quick Kat and running out of the building

"We're still gonna help him aren't we?" the dragon Digimon asked his tamer

"No, trust me he wants to do this on his own, we should let him" the Omnitrix bearer stated

"Ben" Lillymon interrupted "he's your friend, and so is Amber, if one goes missing you need to help find them no matter what"

"I know Lillymon" the alien hero stated before he turned to leave but not before looking back "we'll see you guys later" and with that Shoutmon, Lillymon and Ben left for home

*30 minutes later*

The group arrived at their house only to see a familiar yellow fox laying in front of the door unconscious

"AMBER!" the three shouted at once before rushing to their friend

 **Mechazard: that's it for this one, don't forget to fav, follow and review**


	8. Chapter 8 oi vey

**Mechazard: sup guys I'm here with another chapter**

 **Amber: MECHAZARD!**

 **Ben: oh boy**

 **Mike: you're in trouble now**

 **Mechazard: no I'm not, see you're as much a part of this as I am**

 ***both gulp***

 **Amber: WHAT THE FUCK! Why was I hurt?!**

 **Mechazard: wait, THAT'S why your mad? Not the whole harem thing?**

 **Amber: of course, I don't mind sharing**

 **Mechazard: oh, in that case *waves a hand in front of her face* these are not the drones your looking for**

 **Amber: these are mot the drones I'm looking for**

 **Mechazard: you do not remember being hurt in the last chapter or this one**

 **Amber: I do not remember being hurt in the last chapter or this one**

 **Mechazard: now sleep!**

 **Amber: *falls asleep send falls to the ground until Mike catches her***

 **Mike: was that the force?**

 **Mechazard: yup in honor of the new star wars movie that came out yesterday, now without further ado, I do not own Ben 10, Digimon, the song in this chapter or star wars, onwards!**

"talking"

'thought'

 _flashback/recap_

 **"Digimon/aliens/digivolution/attacks"**

*scene change/time skip*

(authors note)

* _previously on Ben 10: Digimon tamer*_

 _"Ben" Lillymon said "he's your friend, and so is Amber, if one goes missing you need to help find them no matter what"_

 _"_ _I know Lillymon" the alien hero stated_

 _The group arrived at their house only to see a familiar yellow fox laying in front of the door unconscious_

 _"_ _AMBER!" the three shouted at once before rushing to their friend_

 _*now*_

Shoutmon and Lillymon were panicking before a shrill whistle snapped them back to reality "just calm down you two" Ben said calmly

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Shoutmon roared "our friend is lying in front of the door out cold and you want us to CALM DOWN?!" the dragon Digimon ranted breathing heavily

"better?" the Omnitrix hero asked getting a nod and thumbs up from his partner "good, now help me get her inside" he continued before grabbing the vixens legs while the flower Digimon grabbed her arms and the red dragon opened the door

As soon as they were inside Ben and Lillymon set the Renamon on the couch "I should probably call Mike" the alien hero said as he accessed the communication function on the Omnitrix "Mike, its Ben, you there?" he asked waiting a few seconds before a reply came through

"Ben I don't have time to argue, I have to find my partner" Quick Kat said

"Well you don't have to look anymore" the Omnitrix bearer said back

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" the alien asked

"Because she's here" Ben said

Not seconds later a blue blur came through the door followed by a bright blue flash of light revealing the form of Mike "If you lied just to get me to come back, I will kill you myself" the Alphamatrix bearer threatened in a very dark tone while his friend just stood there without even flinching

"Just look on the couch" was the simple reply from the Omnitrix bearer

The slight sadist did as his friend said and paled at the sight of his partner beaten and visibly bruised before his face darkened "what happened?" Mike asked

The Omnitrix bearer shrugged before he answered "don't know, when we got home she was laying in front of the door unconscious, so we brought her inside"

At this the Alphamatrix bearer's face slightly brightened "thanks man" he said gratefully

"No problem" Ben said back before his fellow hero scooped up his partner and headed to his room

The others saw this both Shoutmon and Lillymon sporting knowing smirks "should we wear earplugs tonight?" the dragon asked

"No, that's not his style" the Omnitrix bearer said simply before going to his room

*in Mike's room*

The Alphamatrix bearer stepped into his room and set his unconscious onto his bed before putting the covers over her "goodnight Amber" the tamer said before he closed the door and sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

*the next morning*

The hero stirred in his sleep as the sun shone in his face, he tried to fight in for a few more moments until he finally gave in and opened his eyes, and he looked around confused as to why he wasn't in his bed until he saw his yellow furred partner sleeping peacefully

"I still can't help but wonder why she ran away yesterday" he said to himself looking at his feet

"I saw that you needed time to yourself so I left" he heard a feminine voice say

The human turned to see that his partner was now awake "are you okay?" he asked with worry

"A little sore" the Renamon said before she sat up and cracked her back "but I'll manage"

The tamer chuckled at this "still you're staying in bed today" Mike said with a glare

"Fine" the vixen pouted with her arms crossed

"Well I'm gonna get some breakfast for us" the Alphamatrix wearer said before he left the room

The vixen sat there in silence before she heard a very loud yell

"I FUCKIN' KNEW IT!"

With that Amber fell back and laughed till she was on the brink of tears at hearing her tamer's exclamation

*living room*

Mike was walking to the kitchen until he heard a sickening sucking noise coming from the couch, he then pulled out his proto-tech knife ready to kill whatever it was

But what he saw was not what he expected; what he saw was Ben and Lillymon in a very sensual make out session "I FUCKIN' KNEW IT!" the vixen tamer exclaimed

Not too far away a certain vixen could be heard laughing her tail off

"Uh h-hey dude" the Omnitrix bearer stuttered

The vixen tamer only stood there with a smug grin plastered on his usually dark face "Henry owes me five bucks" Mike said much to the alien hero and flower Digimon's surprise

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make breakfast for my partner and myself" the Alphamatrix bearer said as he walked towards the kitchen

*10 minutes later*

As the vixen tamer entered the bedroom once more he saw that his partner was looking at a door on the other side of the room before she looked up to see him

Mike was carrying a tray with two plates full of pancakes with a bottle of syrup and butter on the side along with a couple glasses of orange juice

"Hope you're hungry" the hero said

"I am; but what happened out there?" Amber asked

"Ben and Lillymon were making out on the couch" the tamer answered simply

When she heard that the vixen decided to change the subject "what's in that room Mike?" the Renamon asked as she pointed towards the door

"Don't know" the human in question said curious himself before he put the tray in front of his digital girlfriend and walked over to the door

"Start eating while I check it out" Mike said simply before he opened the door

When the boy opened the door he saw something he never thought he'd see again "no. fucking. Way." The vixen tamer stated

Mike saw a surface two model with a purple keyboard plugged into the wall, an acoustic guitar, and a cherry red electric guitar and two disk shaped devices one blue with a black outer ring the other white with a green outer ring a green backpack and a single small block of ice

"My computer, my guitars, my backpack and BOTH our hover boards?!" the vixen tamer shouted "and…ice?" the tamer added confused

"What?" the vixen asked completely lost to what her tamer said

"YO BEN, GET IN HERE!" Mike yelled to his friend

Soon the Omnitrix bearer burst into the room waving a hand over the alien watch with Shoutmon and Lillymon not far behind him "where is it? What do I punch?" he questioned

"Catch" the vixen tamer said as he threw his fellow hero the green and white disc

"Is this?" Ben asked wide eyed only getting a nod in response from his friend

"Yeah, your hover board; and mine along with my guitars, my computer my backpack and a small block of ice" the Alphamatrix hero said with excitement until he came to the ice

"Wait, ice?" the alien hero said confused only getting a nod out of the vixen tamer before said tamer puts it into his friends palm

"well the ice has me stumped" Ben said before using the Omnitrix to transform into a man similar to Firestorm **"Heatblast!"** the Pyronite shouted before picking up the small frozen cube and melting it before a small green gelatinous thing fell from Heatblast's palm

"Is that?" Mike asked with wide eyes

"Skurd!" the Pyronite in recognition shouted before the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back to the world "no way it IS you snot rocket!" the Omnitrix bearer said happily

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" the slimebiote asked in confusion

"Don't tell us you forgot about us?" Mike complained

"Wait, is that the Omnitrix I smell?" the little green creature asked before looking up to see a smiling Mike and Ben "Ben? Mike? Oh how good it is to see you dear boys"

"Good to see you too Skurd, now how about you take your rightful place back on the Omnitrix" Mike said much to Ben's displeasure

Unfortunately for the Omnitrix bearer it was too late, for the slimy alien had already reattached itself to said alien device

"well I think we should introduce you to our partners , Skurd this is Ben's partner Shoutmon, Lillymon and my partner and girlfriend Amber" Mike introduced "guys this is Skurd, an alien parasite who feeds off the DNA in the Omnitrix, while also giving Ben a few awesome upgrades as needed" he explained

The Digimon could only look on in confusion "you guys mind telling us what's going on?" Shoutmon asked

"Apparently whoever brought us here also brought some of our stuff here too" the Omnitrix bearer said with a smile "this is my old hover board" he said before he activated the piece of alien tech causing it to extend into a long white board with a green circuit line in the middle and two white circles on both ends with neon green etching on over the entire board

Ben dropped the board but instead of hitting the floor like the digital monsters expected it floated a good foot off the ground making all Digimon in the room go wide eyed "whoa" Shoutmon said in awe

"Why don't you guys go on a patrol, take my hover bard too" the young Lycoan said as he gave his alien skateboard to the red dragon "I'll stay here with Amber" he added looking to his partner with a kind smile

"Sounds good to me, come on guys" the red dragon said excited to try out alien tech before running out of the room

"great, look what you did" the Omnitrix bearer teased to his fellow hero only getting a sheepish smile and a shrug as a response before he and Lillymon left to follow the dragon rookie

"Now to enjoy breakfast and few videos from my universe with my beautiful vixen" Mike flirted as he turned on his computer and sat down on the bed next to his Digimon partner

"Flattery will get you nowhere" the digital fox retorted with a smile

"Then why are you blushing?" the transforming tamer teased

Indeed the Renamon had been blushing, but at his comment though she could feel the blush deepen even further 'I need to think of an excuse quick, wait I got it!' Amber thought

"I'm covered in fur and you won't let me take the covers off, I'm not blushing I'm hot" the vixen lied

"You certainly are" the tamer said with a victorious smirk at seeing his girlfriend turn beet red

"you're mean" Amber pouted with her arms crossed while her tamer continued to grin while selecting through the videos on his device selecting one called 'death battle: Deadpool vs. Deathstroke'

"I know, now sit back, relax, eat your breakfast and enjoy the show" Mike said before leaning back against the headboard as he and the vixen finally began to eat their breakfast

*15 minutes later*

"I didn't think that Deadpool guy would win" the Renamon commented as the video ended "but I can't argue with the reasons WHY he won" she added before she muttered something about 'cheating being dishonorable' under her breath

"yeah but you gotta admit it was funny with all his shenanigans" the tamer said with a chuckle before he stood and took Amber's dishes before heading to the kitchen yet again and coming back minutes later

"So you said there were instruments in there too?" the vixen asked

"Yeah, in fact I wanna play something for you" Mike said as he took the acoustic in his arms before he began to strum a few cords and open his mouth before he began to sing in a soft tone

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"

I say,

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are. Yeah

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say,

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are the way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

(I don't think I need to tell you what song that is, if you can't figure it out then you need to start listening to a friggin' radio station)

As the human stopped singing he looked to the digital vixen who had a loving smile on her face

"That was a beautiful song Mike" Amber said

"Well, to be completely honest you're the first one I've ever sang to" her tamer said with his arms slung over the guitar

"I don't understand why, you have a great voice" the Digimon complimented "why don't you sing more often?" she asked

"It's 'cause I hate my voice" the Alphamatrix bearer said bitterly

"Why's that?" the Renamon said curious

"well, once I went to a music studio and tried to record a song I wrote only to find out that my voice sounds completely different on the equipment from what _I_ hear without it" the vixen tamer said "it kinda ruined my singing career before I even HAD one" he added bitterly "but I don't mind, cause then I wouldn't have been sent here OR met you" he said with a kind smile that made his girlfriend smile lovingly back at him

"here, I want to give you something" the human said before taking his goggles off from around his neck "alright, come here" Mike beckoned causing his partner to bow her head forward, after her head was in position he took the eyewear and put it over her head until the item was around her neck

"there, perfect" he said in success to see his goggles around his girlfriend's neck only the actual frame and lenses able to be seen as the black strap was covered by the fox' snow white mane

The Digimon taking the moment to bring her left paw up to the piece of eyewear before touching it and closing her eyes "thank you Mike, this means a lot to me" Amber said in a soft but happy tone before opening her eyes putting her paw down and leaning forward to quickly kiss the human on the lips

"you're welcome" the alien shapeshifter said before looking down with a small blush "this way even if we're apart you'll always have a part of me with you" the Alphamatrix bearer explained before his Digivice began to beep "so much for that moment" the tamer groaned before set the instrument near the bed so that it was leaning against the wall

After checking the device Mike sighed before he turned to his partner "think you're well enough to help me out?" the tamer asked, instead of answering the vixen got out of bed and did a quick punch and kick

"Showoff" the Alphamatrix wearer said with a grin "alright, let's go" he said before grabbing his jacket then running out the door

Within minutes the duo reached the digital field only to find that a familiar female tamer and her partner were already there

"And of course you're here" the alien hero complained

"Oh great it's you" Rika said with disgust in her voice "just stay out of my way" she added bitterly

"I'll let you handle this for now" Mike said "but if things get too bad we're stepping in" he added before leaning against a tree

"It won't come to that goggle head" the female tamer said back as she looked at her Digivice

 **"** **Dokugumon, champion level spider Digimon, ugly little bitch by the way, better watch out for that Poison Thread attack Renamon"** Mike explained and warned much to Rika's annoyance as she turned back and glared, but then she saw that he wasn't looking at his own Digivice and gave her a two fingered salute, she only glared before turning back to her own device

"Let's see now" the Digimon queen said before looking at the information, only to see that the teen was right! 'How did he know?!' she wondered before turning her attention back to the battle only for her to get another signal **"another one? Beastmon? ultimate level beast Digimon, not very useful, even with those Witch warp and Vampire wave attacks since she usually just sleeps all day"** Rika read

'Wait Beastmon? That wasn't in the show, something's changed it' the Alphamatrix hero thought before throwing his Digivice and Deck box into the air and accessing his alien watch, selecting a transformation without even looking and slammed down the core before becoming engulfed by a bright blue flash

When the light died down it revealed that Mike had transformed into a man entirely made out of black stone with sky blue crystals poking out of his upper body a single eye in the middle of his face just below a shy blue crystal horn wearing a blue jumpsuit with the Alphamatrix symbol on the right pectoral **"Solidrock!"** the new alien shouted before catching the items and flying into battle

"H-help me!" Beastmon cried as she closed her eyes expecting to meet her end, after several minutes the ultimate level Digimon opened her eyes to see a man made of stone flying her out of battle, a massive blush then appeared on her face upon realizing that the person who saved her was carrying her bridal style 'he saved my life, this must be my prince' she thought before Solidrock then landed and looked at her

"Are you okay?" the Crystalsapien asked with worry

"Yes, thank you my hero" she said timidly

"Your welcome" the alien hero said before putting her down upon hearing a familiar beeping before being surrounded by another blue flash bringing Mike back to the world much to the Digimon's shock

"Your human?" she asked before the transformation finally registered in her mind "YOU CAN DIGIVOLVE?!" she practically screamed

At this the tamer and his partner laughed, that is until Rika shouted in fear, when they turned to the battle it revealed the female tamer had been trapped within a web created by Dokugumon

"Oh no you don't" the Alphamatrix bearer said as he ran forward letting his hero instincts take control as he took pout the proto-tech knife and slashed the spider Digimon in the face causing the Digimon to stumble backwards

The hero then turned to face Rika with a shit eating smirk "need some help" he taunted making the Digimon queen glare as best as she could

The girl then sighed in defeat before nodding her head "fine cut me down, but help Renamon right after got it?!" the female vixen tamer ordered as the hero cut through the thread

"it's what a hero does best" Mike stated before handing the girl to Amber before the Renamon fazed away "it's hero time" the vixen tamer said borrowing his friends catchphrase before he saw the second Renamon begin to glow

 **"** **Renamon digivolve to…"** the vixen began before being engulfed within a digital cocoon, inside the sphere the digital vixen began to transform into a large yellow fox with cyan blue eyes, nine tails with white tips, a white jaw and belly and a red and white striped bow on her back with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead **"Kyubimon!"** the new champion shouted

"You did it…but how?" Rika was able to speak out, once the shock was over. Standing before her was the evolved form of her partner, and she had no clue how it happened.

It was you: Rika. You helped me digivolve." She said back while emphasizing her partner's involvement in this miracle. Dokugumon, who also saw what went down, shook off the slice from the human male, and decided to deal with the new puppy

"aw hell yeah, my turn" Mike stated before activating his watch, transforming in a flash of blue light, as the light died down it revealed a 7 foot tall muscular green skinned plant man with red seeds on his shoulder and arms as his head looked like fire and the Alphamatrix symbol in the center of his chest **"Matchstick!"** the Methanosian shouted "ready to squash this bug Kyubimon?" the alien plant asked with a grin

"Lets" the champion Digimon said simply before both returned their attention to the spider

"Let's play." Dokugumon roared and just like last time turned around and tried to trap her enemy. **"Poison Thread."** She called out and shot. The vixen saw the bound human and decided to counter attack.

"Payback time: **Fox-tail Inferno."** Kyubimon shouted, exposing all nine tails and shot a light blue fire ball from each of them while Matchstick shot jets of fire from the center of his palms. The flames did more than deal with the attack it was also dealing with Dokugumon's field advantage.

"Not so fast, hotshots!" The spider said angrily and lunged at her in a desperate plot to be rid of her. The four legged fox did the same and charged straight at her with the transformed teen running by her side

"Step into my parlor." Kyubimon said, using an old Earth quote that she had picked up as she was heading for her opponent

"Said the fox to the spider" the Methanosian added finishing the old quote while paraphrasing a little

 **"** **Dragon Wheel."** The champion fox yelled out and spun around into a ball: creating a blue dragon which tore through the web-spinner as the alien plant shot more flames which added to the champion Digimon's attack making it stronger effectively defeating Dokugumon who exploded into a large cloud of data

"Thank you" Kyubimon said before she absorbed that creature's data

"No problem" Matchstick said in his nasally voice

"Unbelievable." Rika said, completely blown away over all that power. The other webs faded away, the fox landed elegantly on all fours, while the other two Digimon walked calmly toward the three

"Rika, now do you understand?" The evolved one questioned after she had landed. The girl looked at the new form of her friend and nodded.

"Mm-hmm. I think I do." She said to her partner. The vixen could tell that she understood so she decided to speak.

"I couldn't Digivolve until you really cared about me." To the girl the whole emotion thing was still a bit new, but it was worth it to get these results.

"That was some victory, huh?" She questioned, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"It's not about winning Rika." The fox said back as she saw the outstretched hand. That sentence did not make any sense to the girl, so she had to dig for more information.

"But winning made you stronger." She said in a questioned tone as if she was asking, 'didn't it.'

"No. You made me stronger. You weren't afraid to show how much you care about me like a true friend." Renamon said back to her and accepted Rika's and on her muzzle.

"I see. Do me a favor: don't tell anyone." She said back with a voice that was not of harsh tone, but of actual concern and other softer emotions.

"Glad to see that you now know the truth Rika" the Methanosian said before the watch timed out bringing the human back to the world "Kyubimon isn't just data, she's a living being like you and me" the shapeshifter said with a smile before his face turned to one of sorrow

"and I'm sorry for attacking you when we first met, I hope there's no hard feelings and I'd like us to be allies in the future instead of enemies" Mike apologized with an outstretched hand

"Sure, sounds like fun" the Digimon queen said as she took his hand and shook it

"Alright then, I think you should get home and get some rest" the teen advised as their hands separated

"Don't get carried away" she retorted before jumping onto her partner and sitting on Kyubimon like a horse "see ya around 'big bro'" she called as the fox Digimon took her home

"Big bro?" the tamer repeated confused before shrugging it off and turning to his partner and new friend "now what to do with you Beastmon?" the tamer questioned only for the cat like Digimon to hug his right arm

"I plan to stay with you my prince" Beastmon said happily making the tamer blush as he turned to his partner

"I don't mind sharing" she said before grabbing his other arm in a hug

"Either I'm unbelievably lucky or fuckin' cursed" Mike sighed before walking home with two very attractive digital women on his arms

 **Mechazard: yeah baby, longest chapter yet! And the start of a harem!**

 **Mike: I just know the universe is gonna screw me over somehow**

 **Mechazard and Ben: DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!**

 **Mike: meep**

 **Ben: okay, so we got Amber and Beastmon going for Mike so far and Lillymon for me**

 **Mechazard: don't forget to follow, fav and review and I'll see you next time, may the force be with you!**

 **Mike: really?**

 **Mechazard: SHUT UP, THAT WAS FUNNY!**


	9. Chapter 9 Grow mon grow

**mechazard: yo**

 **Ben: wow this one took you a little longer than the others**

 **Mike: I know right? What's up?**

 **Mechazard: oh you know, Christmas is literally the day after tomorrow and I'm pulling some of the hardest shifts at work, what with little kids screaming in my face every five minutes**

 **Ben: that sucks**

 **Mechazard: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST FUCKIN CLUE?!**

 **Ben: *in a squeaky tone* never mind**

 **Mike: before this gets any worse, Mechazard01 does not own Ben 10 or Digimon, no matter how much he wants it**

 **Mechazard: DID I ASK YOU?!**

 **Mike: *squeaky voice* no**

 **Mechazard: on with the story!**

"talking"

' thought'

(authors note)

It has been a good two days since Rika and Mike took down Spider-woman's ugly doppelganger and a certain cat-human Digimon fell for the Alphamatrix hero and a vanishing act from Guilmon the next day, now the male vixen tamer was in his room working on his surface as a 5 inch tall grey skinned creature wearing a blue jumpsuit with a black collar, gloves, shoes and the Alphamatrix symbol on his back, while Amber watched him and Beastmon slept on his bed while Ben, Shoutmon and Lillymon decided to go on patrol

"What exactly are you doing again?" the Renamon asked curious to what her tamer has been doing for the past few hours

"For now I'm just creating identities for myself and my Omnitrix wielding friend" Minimind responded before holding out a flash drive "and now that I'm done with that, if you wouldn't mind touching this data storage device" the tamer instructed in his squeaky voice

When the vixen touched the drive a small spark surged from Amber's finger to the data storage device, Minimind then plugged the flash drive into the tablet making a new program open "is that?" the vixen asked in awe

"Yup, it's your source code" the Galvan said with a victorious smirk "with it I can add new moves, make custom cards, etc." The tamer explained before seeing his partner's concerned face "what's up?"

"Does this mean you can change…ME?" the vixen asked in fear

"If you mean can I change your physical form or personality? The answer is no, but from what I can see there is a physical change but it's only for your fur color" the hero explained before blushing with wide eyes "along with growth in certain…areas of your body in your rookie form" he finished making his partner blush almost as hard as he was

Unfortunately not all was well in the city at the time

*somewhere in Shinjuku park*

"Uh…I have been doing a lot of thinking." A man in a casual business suit spoke to a fairly attractive female as the two were sitting on a park bench. The female gasped because his fingers barely grazed her hand. "Oh, not that. Not about that." He said knowing what his friend may have been thinking. He looked to the starry sky and added, "You see it's just…um…" He began, but did not know how to finish.

"It's cold out tonight." She said softly to the male.

"That's it, exactly." He added to her statement.

"And a fire would be nice." She continued. He knew of what she meant and that made him blush even more. The two shared a laugh and then she went on, "And a comfy couch…" Again with the laughter. "With me." They laughed a third time. Both them were unaware that there was a third member in their conversation.

"A fire? Allow me." A childish voice said, and in between them was a small red gloved hand which added, "BA-BOOM!" In that one instant a small flicker of fire became a bigger fire. With that shown the two of them high tailed it while screaming. "What? So, I forgot the couch." The voice said jumping on to the back of the bench revealing the body that came with the voice. The creature looked like a kid in a purple joker suit who was rolling on the ground laughing at his own crappy joke.

*Guilmon's hut*

"Tasty goody bread." The red dinosaur said while digging in the hole that he made when he first moved in, and found a small container full of bread. As soon as the lid was up he stuffed his leather skinned muzzle in which caused one of the loafs to fall out. He saw the one that was about to get away, and after walking past the fun stuff his partner left for him he came to the bread. "Oops. Uh-oh. Come back here." He told in and when it stopped he added, "Ah-ha." Right when he was about to reach for it another person grabbed it and ate it.

"These are dry, ya know?" The purple creature before him said after taking one bite, but ate the other half just the same. He put his hand through the grate and when nothing was put in it he shouted at him, "Don't just stand there, ya big red bum, give me some more. Come on." The red one, thinking it may have been a new friend did as asked.

"You must really like that bread." The hazard dino stated while watching the creature eat a spiral piece of bread.

"What makes you say that?" The imp questioned back before eating the rest. "More." He said and ate another piece. "More." He issued again and got the same response.

"Okay." Guilmon said and gave him another piece. The dinosaur glanced at the container and saw that he was down to his last one, so Guilmon decided to voice his opinion before there was nothing left for him. "Um, excuse me, sir. Do you think you could leave a little for me? Takato won't be back until tomorrow." That last sentence killed his appetite since this was the second to fall prey to the will of the humans.

"You have any idea how stupid you sound?" The purple jerk questioned while taking a piece of bread and then jumped. He landed on the tip of the gate that held the dino in. "You Digi-pets are all the same: Takato this, Takato that." He ate the piece of bread and then continued, "You're living in a cage, my lumpish friend. Are you really happy being locked up like an animal in the petting zoo? Maybe you are, your pretty simple." He continued to eat the dry food, grateful to have ANYTHING in his stomach.

"Uh-huh. Of course, I'm happy. Takato's my friend and that's pretty simple." The red dinosaur said back with a big smile. The statement caused the visitor to almost choke on the chunk of bread that he stuffed in his mouth. During his choke he fell off of the bars and onto the ground.

"What did you say? Takato's your friend? Wrong, buddy-boy. Friends don't lock their little red pals up in cages." The creature said after he recovered. The joker cosplayer then took a big jump away from the creature in the cage and onto the path. "Now look at what you've done. YOU, have made me sick to my stomach. I think I have to go somewhere and puke my guts out." He informed with his hands behind his head. Guilmon on the other hand stared at him for a while.

'That was strange.' The hazard dino thought before eating one of the few remaining pieces of bread.

*the next day, Sinjuku grade school*

The hazard tamer was just sitting in class 'this is so boring' he thought 'I wonder what it's like for them, to be able to transform' the dino tamer thought before the teacher called for the class' attention

"Listen up class, there have been numerous reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Park after dark." Nami Asaji informed them and got some gasps of shock from the class. "I don't think I need to remind you of this, but just in case I do - no wandering around after dark, okay?" She continued to tell them.

"Okay." The class said as a group. A little after that the class had some time to relax, so they began to chat about that Intel.

"Guess what I heard?" Kazu questioned as he lied back on one of the desk chairs while chatting with some of the other guys. "Get this guys. There's this pint sized pyromaniac loose in the park. Wish I thought of that." He said and was actually jealous of the one that was doing that stunt.

"Me too." A follower of Kazu added.

"How do we know you didn't, Kazu?" Kenta questioned. Between the two of them he was the somewhat level headed one, and knew not to try such a stunt. The Digimon creator listened to them, and most of himself wanted to believe that it was a simple human, and nothing else. Soon his attention was put to the front of the class where a hand full of girls were doing the same thing.

"So, you wanna know what I heard?" A blond, ponytail girl said as she looked at her friends. "This'll really make you mad." She added, and one of her friends, like the others were dying to know what she knew.

"Really, tell us." The friend of the story teller said.

"Some kid is picking on couples in the park while they're kissing, can you believe it?" She questioned and informed while looking at them all. Takato listened as the group of girls complained of the strange activity before hearing their answer to it all. "Yep, it's a boy all right." The leader said while staring at Kazu's group.

"Don't look at me." Kazu defended while getting out of his lounge pose after one of them stated 'confess'.

"Confess to what? We haven't done anything." Kenta added with a balled up fist. "Girls never play fair." He added and got a nod from the others. As that was going on a neutral girl - Jeri decided to comfort the goggle-head since he seemed out of place.

"No one thinks it was you. Don't worry, Takato." She informed him. He was caught off guard of her statement. He knew that no one thought that it was him since that was not his style, but he could not speak the same as his creation.

'Oh, Guilmon, what have you gotten us into, this time.' He thought while staring at a picture of his friend using the attack that he had drawn. 'Then again, maybe it wasn't Guilmon at all.' He thought 'and I doubt it was either Ben or Mike'

'Maybe it was just a loose Digimon?' Takato thought before trying to concentrate on his school work. When recess began he decided to talk to Henry about this problem, but not bring up the watch.

*outside Shinjuku grade school*

"You think it was Guilmon?" The rabbit tamer questioned after hearing Takato's statement with Ben and Mike visiting for lunch. Due to the dinosaurs child-like nature Henry could see, but he wasn't really buying it. "I don't know Takato, he doesn't really look like a kid to me." Ben informed and that was when the creator realized that he spoke the truth. Guilmon acted like a kid, but he didn't remotely look like a human.

"Hey, that's right. Can you picture him with a backpack…?" Takato started and then the two did just that. They imagined the hazard dino with a traditional black backpack strapped to his back.

"Full of food." The four said at once while laughing at that image before them. Their laughing fit was interrupted by the smallest of the seven Digimon popped in on them through the tree they were standing beside. The bunny/dog used its long ears to keep from falling completely.

"Wise up, guys. They think it's a kid because it's too big to be an adult." Terriermon informed them, and what he had said made the goggle-head feel better since Heatblast and Firestorm were too tall to be considered kids.

"Did I ask you?" Henry questioned his partner and waited for an answer. Terriermon just hung there with his arms crossed, and when the orange vested youth did not get an answer he went on, "I didn't think so." Henry then turned his attention to the fellow friendly tamers and said, "Anyway, I heard the principal telling the teachers that they have to start patrolling the park tonight." He knew that this would freak the hazard tamer out even more, but it had to be said.

"Ooh, that's gonna make it a little tough to get in and out of the park unseen" the vixen tamer said with concern

"Well, that's just great. Those guys will find Guilmon for sure, this time." The hazard tamer said back with his face showing fear of such a moment. After the break Ben and Mike left and school went on as always does

'Time to pay a visit to Guilmon.' Takato thought, and trekked his way to Guilmon's hut with the Alphamatrix bearer walking by his side while Amber decided to stay home to have a talk with Beastmon, for now the vixen tamer stuck with his human form since the park was already getting some of his friends' teachers and he couldn't risk any of them seeing him transform.

As they arrived and gave the hazard Digimon his meal, for some reason, just like all of their other visit's the dino took his package and began to bury it as soon as it was in his claws. "Why is it that every time I give you a meal, you bury it?" The hazard tamer questioned since that was one thing that has been bugging him.

"Because then I can dig it back up and eat it later silly." Guilmon informed his maker. He then took a few steps back and chuckled about that.

"You had to ask." The vixen tamer deadpanned before focusing on the hazard Digimon once more "Logic is not your middle name, is it dude?" Mike answered back with a grin, they then saw that their friend was still burying his meal, but he was able to continue their conversation.

"Nope. Don't have a middle name." the red Digimon replied.

The tamer decided to take a more serious tone since he cared for security when it came to this lizard. He knew that the adults would jump the gun and freak out first, and then ask questions.

"Listen, there are going to be a few teachers in the area, scanning for danger, so I need you to stay here, okay?" Takato informed and requested, hoping that even while patting the earth he would get the answer he was praying for.

"You got that Guilmon?" the vixen tamer enforced

"Okay." The dino replied with a grin

Nothing else needed to be said or guessed to be said Takato left the small building until he saw the hero messing with his watch.

'I sure hope this works' the Alphamatrix wielder thought

After a blue flash, a new being stood in the tamers place, a three foot tall silver skinned creature with headphones and an mp3 player on his back and the Alphamatrix symbol on his forehead

 **"** **Sonic Boom!"** the new creature shouted

"Uh, what are you doing?" the hazard tamer asked in suspicion

"You'll see" the Sonorosian smirked before duplicating himself and slapping the symbol on his forehead reverting him, them, GAH! Back into two identical copies of Mike Lycoan

The lizard tamer just stood there looking in awe "uh" was all he could mutter

"So, you stay here and watch after Guilmon" Mike 1 said

"and you go and make sure Takato stays out of trouble on his way home" Mike 2 said before leaning in to his double "it's a good thing we made ourselves a separate dinner before we thought of this" Mike 2 whispered

"Yeah, otherwise you'd go hungry" Mike 1 whispered back

"Come on Mike" the hazard tamer called "I am so late." He said, Takato had called his folks after school saying that he was only visiting the park for a short while. 'Please listen just this once.' The dino tamer thought after taking one glace at the gate before high tailing it. About a blocks worth in distance or so was Ms. Asaji patrolling, which she did not see the purpose since nothing was amiss.

"Oh, this is silly." She informed with a sigh of annoyance. Her partner wanted to know what she had meant so he gave her the traditional.

"Huh?" He then walked and waited for an answer.

"It was just a silly, childish prank. You don't see the principal out here patrolling the park, do you?" She said and asked the man that was walking behind her. No matter how she looked at this problem, she did not see the point in this exercise.

"Ah, Ms. Asaji, isn't it our responsibility to see the moral safety of our charges. They're so impressionable, so innocent, and this…" He returned statement, but had to stall when he saw a couple kissing on a park bench, and a couple walking with the woman's head on the shoulder of her lover. The fellow teacher was salivating since he was with his crush, but he was able to find his power of speech, "And this isn't." He looked forward and saw that she was a good foot away. "Ms. Asaji." He said, wanting her to stop.

"Oh, Morey, will you grow up." She said dryly since the only thing that made her more annoyed than listening to the principal was listening to her fellow teacher's babbles.

"Ms. Asaji, it's not safe for a woman alone." The one known as Morey said while jogging up to her, but stopped when she slammed her arms to her side (yeah you fucked up dude, try gettin' some now)

"Mr. Morey." She said to him in an almost commanding way, and after mentally counting to ten.

"Uh, yes?" He questioned while mentally praying that she was ready to get close to him, unfortunately for him she wasn't

"I think I left my oven on or something. I need to get home right away." She clearly lied to him, and then walked off. That was one thing that he did not expect, and tried to use their orders for her to stay with him.

"Wait! Don't go!" He told her before scanning around and then added, "Who will protect the children." His plan did not work since she was still walking off. (MORON!)

Guilmon who was still playing in the dirt, not knowing that his partner left began talking to himself.

"Box the bread, bury the box." He said while the alien hero chuckled

"Well [yawn] I guess a little shut eye won't hurt much" the human said before putting his headphones in and closing his eyes "I mean how much trouble could he possibly cause" (ooh big mistake)

Guilmon stopped when he heard a whistle. The reptile turned and saw that it was his purple 'friend', "HEY!" He exclaimed of who he saw. He walked over to his side of the bars and asked, "Did you come for more bread? Sorry, but I just buried it."

"Hoping it'll grow." The gremlin-like creature sarcastically stated. The simple creature put his clawed finger to the right side of his face in a thinking pose.

"Oh, I never even thought of that." He answered back and pictured what such a tree would look like. He was so focused on that he did not see his 'friend' stumble forward a little bit.

"I was making fun of you, pineapple-head. Don't you get it?" The purple jerk said after spinning to meet the dino face to face and continued with, "But how could you? How are you going to learn ANYTHING locked up in this stupid cage? Come with me, my little red disciple, and have some fun." He was determined to make one of them go with him on the path without a tamer, and he knew that he could persuade the canine. 'If the other pinheads follow my lead, then foxy will come begging for me.' He thought as he waited for answer.

"Me go with you?" Guilmon questioned and saw a slight anger in the little guy's face. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"That is: if you're not afraid of the dark?" The imp questioned, thinking a newbie of earth would have that basic fear.

"Not afraid. Not afraid. Not afraid." The dino answered back while shaking his head side to side like a two year old. "Huh?" He added as he stopped his tantrum when he saw the Digimon begin to leave.

The tamer clone was still sitting in the corner and stirred in his sleep before settling, going unnoticed and forgotten by the Digimon

"Good grief." Impmon said since he believed that no self-respecting Digimon would EVER act like that. "Chicken?" He questioned after landing from his jump.

"Don't like chicken." Guilmon said, still behind bars and added, "Takato said promise me that you'll stay inside tonight, so I stay." Again that was one thing that creased him: loyalty to a human.

"Fe, Takato told me to stay inside." He quoted in a mocking tone then added a simple question, "If Takato told you to set your foot on fire, would you do it?" He was about to continue, but Guilmon cut him off.

"No. Because Ben or Mike would do it themselves with Heatblast or Firestorm." The lizard informed, and remembered being a fire class himself somehow knowing the power the hero's possessed

'Heatblast? Firestorm?' Impmon thought and was reminded of the alien that helped stop a burning building, and mentally shivered as he still had nightmares of the pyromaniac Pyronite defeating him without even trying. He found his confidence stride after shaking the image of his crispy shell and continued with his earlier statement, "I asked if he would ask YOU to set your foot on fire? I think not, so why listen to him this time? Hmm?" He questioned while looking over his shoulder. "Aw, forget it your no fun." He added while walking away knowing that that plan would work.

"I am fun, really." He complained back with an out stretched claw. He then opened up the gate, knowing that it was a bad idea, and after closing it went down the stone steps shouting, "Wait for me."

Takato on the other hand was on the sidewalk just outside the park with the other Mike, thinking of the usual Tamer thoughts.

"Something, just doesn't feel right." He said while walking making the hero clone worry

 _'_ _Perhaps it's all this talk of romance and you haven't tried to talk to your crush yet.'_ The inner voice thought back to him.

'Will you get off that? Rika and I are…enemies…I think.' He thought back.

 _'_ _You think, isn't good enough.'_ The softer side commented making the Takato side shut up

'He must be worried about Guilmon' Mike 1 thought until they were stopped by a new voice

"I say, boy, are you the one?" An officer before him questioned. The questioned only confused the rookie tamer.

"Uh, the one?" He asked. Wanting to know what this Foghorn Leghorn impersonator was babbling about.

"The one interrupting the progress of human courtship." He answered back with his hands still on his hips. "And are you the one who caught him?" the authority figure gestured towards the hero

Great. He said an answer that only Grey Matter, Minimind or Brainstorm could decipher, but luckily Takato wasn't alone "I don't know." He answered with a hung head.

"Sorry officer, but I was just escorting Takato here home safely so that he didn't get the blame for this whole pyro kid stuff that's going on" the young Lycoan said politely

"Very good son, nice to see a young man such as yourself looking out for todays youth" He answered back, grateful that he met a teen with manners

"Well, we'd better get going" Mike 1 said back with his eyes meeting the eyes of the police officer before the two began to walk away

"Takato, is that you?" A lady said to the two of them. The two men in question turned to face the none other than Takato's teacher coming at them. "What are you doing here?" She asked her student before turning to the hero "and who are you?"

As this was being had Guilmon was journeying with Impmon.

"Are we there yet?" The red one commented to the smaller one.

"No." Impmon answered back.

"Are we there yet?" Guilmon asked again.

"No, uh, yes." The imp answered back angrily, but then calmly. The two of them stuck their heads through the top of a bush to where their eyes were in plain sight.

"Excuse me, but am I supposed to be having fun?" Guilmon questioned since all they have done was walk and stop right here.

"Just watch and learn." He said back and then ducked his head back into the bushes. The two found themselves near a copy of the statue: the Thinker where a couple of humans were about to tie the knot.

"Heroco." The brown haired boy said calmly.

"Heroshi." The female brown haired one lovingly.

"Heroco." He said back and the two closed in for an old school passionate hug. The bad thing was that their happiness was about to be uprooted by an evil little gnome.

"Aw, that's nice." Guilmon said before Impmon called forth a flame on his finger, but he had a different plan this time. He had the flame circle around them, just like fire on those old black and white scary movies. That started them than the pale as a clown creature came out of the bush beside them with his tongue hanging out. The two then decided to flee. "Did you see their faces? That was absolutely priceless." Impmon cheered about his own childishness.

'This is what he calls fun: LAME.' The lizard thought as he watched the civilians flee. He ignored the creatures mocking and asked a simple question, "Is that it?" He trudged all the way from his home for that? "I don't get it. I'm going home." He said to the laughing man while walking out of the bush, and then walking on the sidewalk to his hovel of a home. The information surprised the creature he palled with.

"Hmm?! Hey, where are you going? I'm just getting warmed up." He shouted while jumping up and down. He ignited one of his fingers and then saw the statue that was looking at him, almost mocking him, so he shouted at the statue, "Hmm? What do you think you're looking at, huh!? Bada-boom." He shouted and threw the sphere of fire which only gave it a single mark.

'You know that they've better.' A green eyed version of the imp said calmly in the back of his mind.

'They have not!' Impmon thought back, but saw a mental image of Heatblast doing the same thing he did, but blew the head all the way off. "They're not." He muttered before moving on.

"Thanks for covering with Ms. Asaji for me." Takato said as he walked beside his friend. "I don't know what to say." He added since he was still felt out of place with seeing his teacher since the two never do anything outside the school walls (unless on a field trip).

"You don't have to say anything dude, just hold on while I call my other half" Lycoan 1 told him as he messed with his watch accessing the communicator

Inside Guilmon's hut a certain clone felt his watch vibrate and beep, but he stayed asleep until he was shocked awake…literally!

"OW!" the hero shouted before answering the call "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Mike 2 questioned angrily

"Apparently you needed to wake up dipfuck" Mike 1 said simply "where's Guilmon? you two okay?"

The hero duplicate looked around not seeing the digital dino 'aw shit' the duplicate thought

"Well?" Mike 1 asked impatiently from the other end

"Uhhh, yeah, about that" Mike 2 said nervously

"He's gone? Isn't he?" Mike 1 asked with an annoyed tone

"Yes" Mike 2 sighed in defeat before the transmission was cut off and a blue and black blur sped into the hut "shit" Mike 2 said at the sight of Raptor Racer and Takato

Takato looked around "Guilmon?" Takato called, when he got no response he added, "No! You promised me you wouldn't go outside." Looking down he added, "I'll never see you again except on the evening news: Digimon Autopsy." He said until he turned to Mike 2 "YOU PROMISED YOU'D LOOK AFTER HIM!" Takato shouted angrily

"What did Mike do wrong?" The crimson dinosaur said aloud. This got the attention of Takato, Mike2 and Raptor Racer "Do you have a new friend?" He questioned as his tamer ran over to him with some form of anger in his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? You scared me to death." Takato questioned with a small curse with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, Takato, I wish you had been there. I scared some people, they screamed really loud and ran away, but it wasn't really any fun so I came home, and here I am." He told him of his misadventure without telling him of the purple Digimon. The info got to the hazard tamers surprised side.

"No friggin' way: It really was you." The hazard tamer said under his breath. "Okay, THAT IS IT. Guilmon, I can't take this anymore, do you hear me. I've had it with you! I've had it!" He shouted in anger and then fled. This choice of behavior confused the young dino with one important question.

"Takato? What did I do wrong?" He wondered out loud with his ears dropped down in sorrow. The transformed tamer on the other hand was walking towards his other half before the Alphamatrix 1 timed out bringing Mike 1 back to the world glaring at his duplicate in rage

"What. The. Serious. FUCK?!" Mike 1 yelled

"Hey we've been tired all fuckin' day moron, I fell asleep!" Mike 2 yelled back

"Look, I get that we were tired but that still doesn't explain why you fell asleep" Mike 1 said

"Remember when Ben told us about the Echo Echo trick? How it split his personality? I think I'm the one who's got less willpower than you, and man are we fuckin scary when we're angry" Mike 2 retorted

"Fine I guess that makes sense, let's just merge back before this begins to get even weirder" Mike 1 said with Mike 2 agreeing immediately before both transformed into Sonic Boom and merged before transforming back into the one true Mike Lycoan, while unbeknownst to them, there was a pair of crimson eyes inside a black mask/hood watching them…or more specifically the young Lycoan

Incidentally the creature that Takato really should be hurting was wandering around the park: angry.

"Humans are beginning to bore me." He said after kicking a soda can out of anger. He walked down a path to his right and added, "Always so predictable. So pathetically…huh?" His rambling was cut short when he saw a fellow Digimon in a Digital Field. "That's more like it. Someone's bio-emerging." He exclaimed and ran over there.

"Hmm?" The creature said after sensing something coming to his direction. When he turned he saw a Rookie climbing on a human made artwork and walked over to him.

"Hey, you there: four-eyes. What`cha doin`, ha?" He questioned in a mocking tone. "Aw, I'm sorry wittle baby-Dramon can't get out of the mean old Digital Field. Guess you're not so tough now ha." The little bastard said with a laugh.

'Guess Gorillamon was wrong, the first few moments of transfer are not peaceful, at least not with this guy here.' The devil-like creature thought as he wondered what it would be like to eat your own and NOT absorb their data. 'Knowing my luck he would give me indigestion.' He joked in thought as he continued to listen to his low-level boasting.

"What do you say to that? Not a thing." He said and began dancing and mocking more.

'I'm trying to be calm about this, but this guy is starting to REALLY push it.' He thought as he growled at him. A standard way of saying, 'better get out of my face before something bad happens'. During his continuous babble he cut a slight hole in the field that bound him which got him fearful.

"Who's the man? I am!" He said and then saw that he was free. "Come on, pal. I was laughing with ya." He covered, but with a palm slam on the stone gazebo caused him to fall off. The demon then laughed about the incident. "Uh-oh." Impmon said after seeing what he had done. "This is what's called a tactical error." He explained as he watched the creature fly. With its release the other three detected its presence starting with Guilmon. Nami Asaji heard something heading her way, but she was shocked of what she saw.

"That was no pigeon." She said as she watched the flyer fly. The red eyed one looked down at the innocent lives down below.

'I was planning on going with the flow and find someone worthy of me, but after dealing with that imp I think they're better off crushed.' He thought, but decided to terrorize them first. As he flew he watched with pleasure as some of the pieces of their roofs fell due to the wind.

Takato had just walked out of the park until he saw that there was a different problem in the heavens.

"Guilmon!" He exclaimed and went back into the place that he just got out of. As he was doing that a certain vixen also sensed the creature that was released.

"Are you ready to fight, Rika?" The canine questioned after appearing in her partner's room. She had not only sensed it, but saw it as well, and for now no one was fighting it.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She countered after putting her cards into her holder, grabbed her Digivice, and left.

The enemy flyer then flew up high before perching on a building ledge. As he sat there he looked down and asked a simple question.

Elsewhere a certain red dragon had sensed the presence as well "We got a live one Ben" Shoutmon informed

"I'll get Amber and Beastmon" the Omnitrix bearer said only to see that the vixen and cat girl were already there "ready?" he asked with a grin

"Always" Amber replied before fazing away

"I'm ready to fight by my prince's side" Beastmon agreed

"Then its tamer time!" Ben shouted before transforming into Astrodactyl before giving his partner his hover board and flying off with Lillymon flying by his side and the cat girl Digimon holding on by her hands, claws? Whatever.

While the recent arrival was searching for an opponent

"Who out there is worthy of me?" Devidramon questioned and one of his eyes caught sight of a red hazard Digimon running on a bridge in his direction with a blood red jacket wearing teen following close behind. "Ah-ha!" He shouted proudly which caught the reptile's attention. As he glided down a man in the building that he perched on saw him pass by: it was Yamaki flipping his lighter.

"That's enough. This is becoming a personal embarrassment." Yamaki said, angry that this creature had the gall to perch on HIS building. He then got out of his chair, and onto the central command station of the building.

"Guilmon!" The transformer and Takato (who was just now showing up as well) said before narrowly ducking out of the way of the latest Digimon as did the lizard who looked over his shoulder. The tamer pulled out the Digivice to get some Intel on this monster. **"WHOA! Devidramon - man he give evil eye a whole new meaning. Hmm, Champion level virus type: ouch. That crimson claw attack of his looks nasty."** After reading the states he did not like his odds. The boy quickly looked at his watch only to see that it was still red, and then he looked at his partner, "Guilmon?" He questioned.

'Kick his ass.' The reptile thought while using the same eyes he used when he fought Renamon. Devidramon didn't move: just sat there waiting for the other to make a move. As the two were doing a stare off the blue hearted girl came to the closest street corner, and saw the brute.

"Renamon?" Rika called for her partner to come forth. She did, but from where she was standing there was someone already ready to fight him.

"Not this time." She answered as soon as she appeared which caused surprise in her tamer. "I can't, Devidramon has dubbed Mike, Takato and Guilmon as his enemy, and I will not interfere." She explained, and got a disgruntled groan from the red head.

"Rika, where's Takato, Mike, Ben and the others?" Henry (whose partner also sensed the enemy) said when he got there.

"Humph! Up there." She answered while looking up just as Ben/Astrodactyl, Amber, Lillymon, Beastmon and Shoutmon arrived before the Omnitrix timed out.

"Right in the line of fire." Terriermon said ending in a playful giggle. He was counting that his comment would lighten the mood: it didn't.

"That doesn't help." Henry shouted and just like that the four of them watched.

 **"** **Pyro Sphere."** The lizard announced and fired off his fireball

 **"** **Rock n' Roller!"** the dragon announced as he bellowed into his microphone staff creating a massive sonic blast

 **"** **Diamond Storm"** Amber shouted firing off her diamond projectiles

 **"** **Flower cannon!"** Lillymon shouted as she morphed her hands into a cannon and fired a blast of yellow energy

 **"** **Cat claw surge!"** Beastmon shouted as her claws lit up with golden energy before she slashed them firing energy slashes at the virus Digimon alongside the other attacks

Being of higher level he snuffed it out with just his hand, and then took off. The two of them do just that, and that was when Takato, Mike and Ben went for their cards.

"Right. **Digi-Modify: power activate."** Takato said and slashed the card.

" **Digi-modify: energy activate** " Ben said and slashed the card

" **Digi-modify: Hyper wing activate** " Mike said and slashed the card

 **"** **Pyro Sphere."** Guilmon shouted and tried another shot.

 **"** **Fiery Fastball!"** Shoutmon said as he threw the slightly more powerful ball of fire at the champion Digimon

 **"** **Diamond Storm!"** Amber shouted as she fired the shards at the virus Digimon from a birds eye view

 **"** **Flower cannon!"** Lillymon repeated as she fired the attack

 **"** **Cat claw surge!"** Beastmon repeated as she fired her attack

They all saw that they were right on target, but Devidramon defended with his wings, and when they opened the opponent was just fine.

"Aw, man, that should have worked." He said when he saw that there was no damage. He dug through his pocket, and found another one.

 **"** **Digi-Modify: hyper wing activate."** He shouted and slashed another card, but Guilmon was swat down as soon as he took to the air. "No way!" The goggle-head shouted out before seeing his partner slam into the side of a building.

 **"** **Digi-Modify: speed activate."** He announced after another slash. The small creature dodged the claw, but not the tail.

"Uh-oh." Guilmon said before being slammed by the opponent's tail. The others saw how he was firing them off at random without strategy.

"Speed is useless here. Does he have any idea what he's doing? Oh, for goodness sake Takato's his own worst enemy." Rika said and then ran over to the fray 'I sure hope that if he can't handle it nee-san and Ben can' she thought as she ran towards the battle

"He's a basket case." Henry said, not noticing his partner got off of his shoulder, nor wondering the reason. Guilmon was slammed onto his belly by the enemy Digimon.

"Had enough, Rookie?" He questioned with malice and then set his knee on him - hard. The tamer of the dinosaur saw this and was getting a little bit mad.

"Get off of him!" Takato shouted defending his creation.

"I'd do what the kid says asshole!" Mike yelled with rage as he and Ben looked at their watches only to see that they were in recharge mode

While In the distance there was one that was enjoying this a little too much.

"A left, and a right and a fight, fight, fight." The creature said in praise and the one that was enjoying this was Impmon. "Now that's entertainment: look at him go. Ol` pineapple-head is getting sliced, diced, and minced and…" He said in praise before turning and almost falling of the sign that he was standing on. "Less enthusiasm, old boy. Less on the boom more on the Ba." He said while pulling himself back up. "Serves you right for walking out on me. I've outdone myself with this one." He added with praise.

"Um-hmm. I knew Guilmon didn't do it: not clever enough." The long eared one said before falling off of the limb he was holding with is ear. The imp barely saw the creature behind him.

"I must be seeing things." Impmon said before wiping his nose and adding, "It's either that or a dog eared bunny rabbit just flew by - sheesh." He then continued to watch the brawl.

"Oh, hell, not good." Takato said when his pal took a building to the back. "I'm running out of cards." He said and then what was left fell to the floor. While he was picking them up his friends came to his side.

"Yo, hey, Takatomon. Guess what I just found out. Guilmon's innocent…well mostly innocent." The long eared one said after joining the others, and ready to spill what he had discovered.

"What do you mean, Terriermon?" He questioned since that did not make a lick of sense.

"He was set up by that nasty little puppy kicker: Impmon. Now go tell him you're not mad anymore." He informed/instructed with his ear to the brown haired youth.

The hazard tamer just stood there in shock before looking over at the battle. "I was wrong." He muttered in awe before going back to the border of the fight. "You have to get up, Guilmon" Takato said to his partner who was currently pinned by the tail. While Shoutmon and Amber were currently being held in the enemies claws

"I'm trying." He informed with a raised finger, as to point out that he was doing just that.

"You have to try harder. I can't stand the thought of losing you. You're my best friend." Takato confessed.

"I'm your best friend? You're not mad at me anymore?" the red dino asked

"Of course not buddy, I could never stay mad at you" the hazard tamer said

The Omnitrix bearer heard his watch beep "Finally!" he exclaimed in joy "Now, if you really want someone to pick on: try me." Ben said proudly before transforming into a twenty foot tall tan dinosaur like creature wearing a pair of black shorts and a green sash with the Omnitrix symbol in the center and Skurd right on top.

Seeing this creature as a better threat Devidramon took his tail off of Guilmon and unhanded the other two before he focused on the brown dino. Humungousaur charged the virus but was smacked away. This slammed him right into an SUV.

"Ben" Mike, Guilmon and Shoutmon shouted after seeing their friend fly into a car. They all watched as he cut himself free with the Taydenite blade courtesy of Skurd.

"Now that's pretty cool." Takato said before he saw that the devil was still flying, so he needed something else

"Blade isn't going to work, so what now." Ben said to himself, and heard him coming ready for his own attack.

 **"** **Black Bite."** Devidramon announced and tried to implant his fangs through the transformed teen, but the sword then changed into a club as soon as the club touched it shattered along with the Digimon's teeth.

"Just call me the ultimate jawbreaker." The Vaxasaurian announced and then felt his hands change into something different. Before he knew what to do both hands were engulfed in a layer of green slime before they became red, blue and yellow cannons made of LEGO bricks dubbed 'Bloxx lobbers' before firing blocks at its neck

"You're welcome" Skurd grumbled

"You will die, human." Devidramon shouted in anger. Despite not having teeth he still spoke fine. Humungousaur continued to fire blocks, some hit, but most of them missed.

Fortunately the slimebiote noticed this 'Need something new.' He thought and then recalled a memory involving a petrosapian creating a spear on an unknown battlefield. 'Worth a shot.' He thought and was able to do just that even though the top of it had multiple points. "Hey, demon-boy, try this weapon out." Skurd shouted as the Vaxasaurian charged. Devidramon stayed on the ground, but attacked with his claws which he dodged. When the transformed teen was close enough he grabbed the virus' left arm, got up to his face, and impaled his lower left eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The devil creature shouted in anger and swatted him with his right arm. In the middle of his flight the watch timed out forcing his now human back to hit a solid wall.

'Amber's hurt and Beastmon's K.O.'d' Mike thought and disappeared from the safety of the others and focused on his friends before turning to his watch 'time to REALLY fuck this guy up' the Alphamatrix hero thought happy to see that it was out of recharge mode and turned it on cycling through the playlist before settling on a transformation and slamming the activation button transforming into a blue and white robotic alien **"Radi8r!"** the new alien shouted

Before he could attack however the hazard tamer was knocked into a wall

'Takato no' the vixen thought in worry before she teleported to the hazard tamers aid much to her partners shock

'Is she…no' the tamer thought in shock

"TAKATO!" Guilmon shouted and then got angry and with that anger he tapped into his next form. **"Guilmon digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane and the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name. When he fully formed he let out a devastating roar which frightened their white coated friend, who was minding his own business away, and their round two began. **"Pyro Blaster."** He shouted and fired, but missed and hit the building.

"Guilmon…" Takato began and tried to stand, but Renamon gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You have to stay down, you just took a hit to your spine." She said, and she knew that she may have been out of character, but she didn't care. She knew that she had a responsibility with Rika, but she felt responsible for the other two; she prayed that the other two felt the same way.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He told her, and gently stroked the right side of her face as to show that he was fine. She nodded, and let him get up. "Besides, I still have a boost card for him." He informed and pulled out his Digivice from his shirt, and was able to pull a card from his back pocket. "Let's get going." He informed her before leaving as best as he could.

'Why don't you tell him?' The softer side of Renamon thought after she had seen how brave the hazard tamer could be. With a shake of the head the voice was once again, gone.

'I have got to stop thinking like that.' The logical side said. As the two of them regrouped with the others they saw Growlmon try out an attack that Takato knew as Dragon Slash, but he was scooped up by Devidramon, and dropped on one of the closest street bridges.

"HAMEENA-HAMEENA-HAMEENA…" Radi8r chanted while charging his energy into a giant sky blue colored sphere

"Growlmon." He shouted after finding the strengthen to move right, and stand near the damaged bridge. The now big dinosaur was just fine. 'Good to see he's back on his feet' He thought before looking up and seeing Devidramon nosedive at them. **"Digi-Modify: ultra-Pyro Blaster activate."** He shouted and his partner did.

"RADIOACTIVE VICTOR!" the transformed Mike yelled as he fired a gigantic sky blue sphere at the champion virus

 **"** **Pyro Blaster!"** He shouted and shot an intense blast at the enemy which caused him to dissolve by impact. The five all watch as Growlmon absorb Devidramon without a second thought.

'That rocked.' Takato thought they all got an earful of Growlmon's roar of victory.

 **mechazard: Yeah baby, Mike's Atomix form is revealed**

 **Mike: nice dude**

 **Ben: don't forget to follow favorite and review**

 **Mechazard: and if you have any ideas about how Mike and Ben could get more than one partner please leave it in a review, until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 Devi Party

**Mechazard: hey guys I'm back, and unfortunately my updates are gonna be a little slower**

 **Ben: why's that?**

 **Mechazard: it's because my internet isn't working right**

 **Mike: that sucks dude**

 **Mechazard: yeah but I'm not gonna let that stop me**

 **Ben: good to hear, Mechazard does not own Ben 10 or Digimon**

"Talking"

'Thought'

 **"Digimon/aliens/Digivolutions"**

After the battle between Growlmon and Devidramon, the group was then faced with an even bigger problem; making Growlmon revert to Guilmon, let's just say it wasn't easy but eventually the dinosaur DID go back to being the bread eating doofus we all know and love

Now we find the Omnitrix bearer is training with his Digimon partner while Lillymon, Mike, Amber and Beastmon sat on the sidelines waiting for their turn

With Ben currently transformed into a six foot tall bipedal brown feathered chicken like creature dodging left and right trying to avoid Shoutmon's attacks

"alright **Kickin' hawk** I've got you now" the red dragon said using the alien's given name as he charged the avian with his microphone staff raised **"Rock n' Roller!"** the rookie shouted creating a soundwave blast which Ben just back flipped away from

"Come on Shoutmon is that the best you've got?" Kickin' hawk taunted with a smirk and a 'come at me bro' hand gesture

"Oh I'll show you what I've got!" Shoutmon yelled as a ball of fire materialized in the palm of his hand **"Fiery Fastball!"** the dragon shouted as he threw the fireball at the chicken alien actually making contact with his right shoulder and causing the transformed teen to stumble backwards before the Omnitrix timed out reverting the alien back into Ben

"Nice job buddy, you actually hit me that time" the alien hero complimented giving the dragon a fist bump

"Thanks Ben, you weren't too bad yourself" Shoutmon complimented back as they walked over to the others for a break

While in another part of the city a certain red head was deep in thought

'Digivolving, I don't understand it.' Rika thought while listening to her music and recalled the hazard Digimon's recent evolution

"TAKATO!" the red dino screamed out after seeing his partner taking a spine injury before Digivolving for the first time **"Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!"** the red head also remembered how the fight ended but skipped over it.

"I've seen hamsters with more fighting experience than Guilmon, but he could still digivolve, and so could that puny little bunny" Rika said out loud as she recalled the event

" **Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"** the rabbit announced after turning from cute little bunny to badass gun user.

"And then it happened to Renamon" the girl said before flashbacking

"Please…go" the weakened vixen strained to speak

"RENAMON!" the tamer called in sorrow before her partner changed

" **Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"** the new champion shouted 

"it's what I've wanted for such a long time, I should be satisfied" the Digimon queen muttered before she stopped walking "still…" the tamer said as she recalled a painted Growlmon before Renamon and she left sparing them the embarrassment of another ass kicking "I feel like there's something I'm missing" she said to herself before recalling an event with the Alphamatrix wielder

"No. You made me stronger. You weren't afraid to show how much you care about me like a true friend." Renamon said back to her and accepted Rika's and on her muzzle.

"I see. Do me a favor: don't tell anyone." She said back with a voice that was not of harsh tone, but of actual concern and other softer emotions.

"Glad to see that you now know the truth Rika" the Methanosian said before the watch timed out bringing the human back to the world "Kyubimon isn't just data, she's a living being like you and me" the shapeshifter said with a smile

"maybe that's what it all boils down to; caring" Rika stated until a chilling feeling from behind "what the heck was that?" she questioned aloud after turning to face the source 'that's weird, I could have sworn someone was behind me' the Digimon queen thought but then turned around only to see a familiar Digimon.

"Hi" Calumon greeted with a chuckle before the tamer once again walked away

As she continued walking the white bundle of joy followed her before she stopped and turned to face him "look, I don't have any food, so why are you following me?" the vixen tamer questioned with annoyance

"Wanna play?" the small Digimon asked in hope

"Huh?" the red head deadpanned before the Digimon ran toward her

"Here I come" Calumon called as he jumped into Rika's arms

"What are you doing?" the vixen tamer questioned in impatience since she did have a reputation to uphold

"Eskimo kisses" the white one answered with a joyful smile before a woman with blonde hair came running towards the two wearing a very elegant and expensive looking dress

"Rika" she called before stopping in front of the girl

"Mom, what are you doing here?" the Digimon queen asked while taking a step back

"what a day" Rumiko Nonaka said to her daughter "we had a photo shoot, but before we could start all these people started showing up asking for my autograph, asking the secret to my youthful looks they just wouldn't leave me alone, we couldn't get anything done all day. Being famous and popular can be a real pain in the neck, you are so lucky that you don't have to deal with that" the older female vented as somewhere far away a certain alien hero sneezed out of nowhere

"Yeah, lucky me, well gotta go" the girl said and tried to turn away but was stopped by her mother

"Wait" Rumiko said "Rika I think your toy is just adorable" the model complimented

"You had to be cute didn't you?" Rika said in annoyance only getting a cute blink for a response 'luckily I have Renamon; beautiful but deadly' she thought

After finally getting rid of the white bundle of joy Rika felt the presence once again "Renamon" she called before turning expecting to see her partner but saw nothing

"You called?" the canine asked casually to her partner after appearing

"Where have you been?!" the girl asked in anger "what if I was in danger?"

"I was watching you from over there" the vixen answered while pointing at a tree "but then I began to think…" the digital fox trailed off

"Thinking of that dumb goggle head?" Rika snapped, but to her surprise the vixen began to blush so hard that it actually showed through her fur "Renamon are…are you blushing?" the Digimon queen questioned "don't tell me that you…"

"Still, you don't look well Rika, is there something bothering you?" Renamon asked after snapping out of her softer thoughts

"I'm fine" Rika stated stubbornly before storming away

'Sometimes I wonder how long it'll take her to realize what she truly wants' the vixen thought before she followed her partner while the heroes were still training

"Alright Mike" the Omnitrix bearer said as he and Lillymon sat down "your turn again" he added putting his arms behind his head

The Alphamatrix user then stood and turned towards the others "let's go Beastmon" he said much to the cat girl Digimon's shock

"Me? Why me?" she asked

"Because until Ben and I figure out how to either modify our Digivice's or duplicate its abilities into another device, we won't be able to help you like we can Amber and Shoutmon" the vixen tamer explained while holding out his hand for her to take

The ultimate level girl was hesitant at first but took the hand anyways "alright, but please go easy on me, I'm not very good you know" she pleaded lightly

"Yeah I saw that in the fight with Devidramon" the tamer joked before turning to his watch and selecting an icon "let's try this one" Mike commented before becoming engulfed in a bright blue light

When the light dissipated it revealed that the Alphamatrix bearer had transformed into a large black skinned creature with two antennae coning out from the back of the top of his head, one neon blue eye in the middle of his face and a massive grin plastered on his face, a sky blue ring around his neck with a stripe going down his the front of his torso, golden bolts on his arms and legs, plugs on the tips of his fingers, a tail coming out of the base of his spine and his feet only having two toes and the Alphamatrix symbol in the center of his chest **"Jumper Cable!"** the conductoid announced

"Which one is that?" Beastmon asked

"This is Jumper Cable, and it's my first time using him so we're both on equal ground here" the alien explained before getting into a battle stance "ready?" he asked getting a nod in response

Beastmon made the first move by rushing in with impressive speed with her claws raised **"claw strike"** she cried while going for a jab, the conductoid saw this and blocked the blow, only to see the cat girl smirk, confusing him before her other claw upper cutted him in the jaw making the transformed tamer stumble back

"Okay, I'll admit I didn't see that coming" he admitted before seeing her claws glow

" **Cat claw surge!"** she yelled firing the energy pulses at her 'prince' only to see him stick his antennae out and absorb the attack "uh oh" she muttered before the energy was thrown back at her knocking her to the ground

"Oh crap" Jumper Cable muttered before running to her side "are you okay?" he asked in concern

The girl groaned before sitting up and looking at him with a smile "yeah, I just wasn't expecting that" Beastmon admitted before she was pulled up by the conductoid

"Good, I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me" the Alphamatrix hero stated before the symbol on his chest began to beep before transforming the alien back into a human "I think that's enough for today, how about you?" Mike said getting a nod from the beast Digimon before she grabbed his arm, kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder

"I think that sounds good" she said while the tamer blushed before directing her towards the others

"Okay that just leaves" Ben began before both his and Mike's Digivice's went off "so much for that" he muttered

"Must you always state the obvious?" Skurd said

"Zip it snot pocket" the Omnitrix bearer said sternly

"Let's go guys" Mike said before grabbing his hover board and 'skating' towards the fight while Amber ran alongside him

while the other matrix bearer transformed in a green light into a red manta ray-like creature with yellow underwing and yellow antenna above his eyes in the shape of a crest wearing a pair of black trunks with a green and white belt and the Omnitrix acting as the buckle while the slimebiote sat on top of it **"Jetray!"** he shouted before grabbing the dragon with his feet before turning back to the other two Digimon "stay here, we'll be back soon" he stated before flying after the others

*HYPNOS rooftop*

As they neared the point where the signal given to them originated they saw a gigantic ice dome covering the roof of a skyscraper

"Yeah kinda figured" the Alphamatrix bearer said bored

"What?" his partner asked flying up beside him, luckily the vixen's tamer used the hyper wing card a few minutes ago so she could follow him

"This is the point where an IceDevimon tries to convince Rika to ditch Renamon and join up with him" the tamer explained just as Ben and Shoutmon flew up to them

"So how do we get in?" Jetray asked

"leave it to me dear boy" Skurd said before a massive jet of fire shot from what the others could only guess was where the green goo alien's mouth was

The blaze effectively melted a hole in the ice

"Nice one booger boy" Mike quipped before turning to his partner "you go in first to throw the frozen moron off, then we'll sneak in and catch him off guard" the human instructed

"Gotcha" the Renamon said before flying to the hole and releasing her hold on the wings causing them to disappear, the vixen then jumped through

"Be careful" he muttered before flying to the nearest window and crashing through it before flying towards the battle meeting Henry and Takato along the way "you guys ready?" Mike asked getting nods in response "then its taming time" he said trying out his own catchphrase before the team burst into the digital field only to see not only IceDevimon but a LadyDevimon as well!

"Ah there's my mate!" the female virus said looking at the vixen tamer shocking Mike and Amber in the process while Ben and Shoutmon struggled to contain their laughter

"What the fuck?!" the vixen tamer exclaimed in confusion "you know what, forget it, going hero!" the Alphamatrix bearer shouted as he tried to activate his watch alongside his friend

" **Tundra freeze!"** the frozen virus shouted as he shot a frozen beam at the two freezing their alien watches in a solid shell of ice

"Aw man, he froze our watches!" Ben complained before Mike tapped his shoulder

"That's not all he froze, look behind us" the Alphamatrix bearer said in worry as his fellow shapeshifter turned to see Guilmon, Terriermon and Shoutmon encased in ice

" **Diamond storm!"** the vixen announced in anger as she fired her attack only for the demons to endure it as if it were nothing

"Ah the infamous Renamon, I'd almost forgotten about you, I'd love to sit and chat, but I have to destroy you" IceDevimon said before attacking **"Frozen claw!"** he shouted before the vixen was knocked back and slammed into the wall

"AMBER!" the tamer/transformer shouted in shock before turning to the devil Digimon "that is my girlfriend you assholes!" the young Lycoan shouted in rage before the red head's Renamon came through the hole in the ceiling

"WHAT?!" both enemy Digimon shouted in shock at both seeing the second fox and what the male vixen tamer stated

"Then she is not the one you want, easily rectified" LadyDevimon said before she readied her attack

"Please allow me" IceDevimon offered before raising his hand **"Frozen claw!"** the devil shouted as he used his attack putting his claws through the vixen causing her to scream in agony while her data began to leak out

"Amber no!" Mike yelled in fear of losing his girlfriend before running to her side and kneeling down putting her head in his lap and holding her right paw "you're gonna be okay, just hold on" he begged as tears began to well up in his hazel eyes

"no Mike, it's okay, I'm glad I was able to help you" Amber stated as she held his hand "I have no regrets, you've given me the one thing I truly ever wanted…you've made me happy" the vixen stated as she disappeared in a cloud of data as the goggles she once wore landed on the ground

"No…no no no no no" the tamer said in despair before his hands clenched up into fists, his head dropped and his eyes disappeared into the shadow of his hair while tears began to fall onto the floor "I'm going to fucking kill you" the Alphamatrix bearer stated in a dark cracked tone before he stood up and turned

Mike then walked towards the frozen Digimon, he then raised his left fist cocked it back and punched the ice with everything he had, breaking both the ice trapping his friends and the ice around the Alphamatrix

"impossible" IceDevimon said in awe and fear as he watched the tamer access the alien device before slamming down the core and transforming in a blue light **"Firestorm!"** the Pyronite shouted before turning to his fellow alien hero

Firestorm then wrapped his hand around Ben's wrist melting the ice and freeing the Omnitrix along with Skurd

"I'm gonna take care of this one, stay back" the Pyronite said before turning to the ice virus Digimon "this is NOT gonna be pretty"

"You think you can defeat me human?" IceDevimon said trying to be confident but failing to hide the fear "you are nothing, just like that sorry excuse of a partner you had" the champion virus insulted, BIG FUCKING MISTAKE BUDDY!

"oh that is it" Firestorm said in a darker tone that usual before the flames on his head turned from yellow to crimson red "THAT WAS THE LAST MISTAKE YOU WILL EVER MAKE!" the transformed teen said in rage before he blasted a massive jet of flames at IceDevimon

" **Tundra freeze"** the devil shouted as he tried to defend against the alien, only to fail as he was engulfed in fire

"No! How could I be defeated by a mere human?" the champion questioned before he was deleted and the arena disappeared

The Pyronite just stood there as the Alphamatrix timed out bringing Mike back to the world

Takato then turned to Rika "are you okay?" he asked

"I hate him" the red head answered darkly

"Well he's gone now thanks to Firestorm" Takato said with optimism

"Not him" she said "I HATE DIGIMON, ALL OF THEM!" she shouted in anger

"GET OVER YOURSELF!" Mike yelled in rage before pointing to her Digivice "you're still a tamer I'm not" the Alphamatrix wearer said darky "so grow a pair and get over yourself" he stated simply before grabbing his hover board "I'll see you guys later" he said bitterly before jumping off the side of the building throwing the board and landing feet first on the piece of alien tech before gliding away

"Is he gonna be okay Ben?" Takato asked in worry for his friend

"Yeah, but its gonna take him a while before he can recover" the Omnitrix bearer replied before going to pick up the piece of eyewear

"No duh, he just watched his girlfriend die right before his eyes" Henry stated "something like that is pretty traumatizing"

Unfortunately everybody forgot about the other virus Digimon who happened to be there as well, as the devil woman flew towards the former tamer

However the group was too focused on the red head and yellow vixen to notice

"Rika wait" Takato said trying to stop the girl from leaving before turning towards the vixen "Renamon hold on a sec" he added

"Hey what's wrong with you two?" the Omnitrix bearer pleaded

"Yeah aren't you guys supposed to be friends?" Shoutmon shouted as they left

 **Mike: WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!**

 **Mechazard: what?**

 **Mike: YOU KILLED AMBER YOU SON OF A BITCH**

 **Mechazard: look I'm sorry but I needed to add a little tragedy to the story or else people would stop reading**

 **Ben: he makes a good point**

 **Mechazard: thanks Ben, now I still need suggestions for Ben and Mike, they need to be able to modify their harems like they can for Shoutmon and Amber, so please leave your suggestions in a review and don't forget to follow and favorite, and check out some of my other stories, until next time see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 Rebirth

**Mechazard: alright boys and girls I'm back and I got one thing to say to a certain guest reviewer named Megadragonmon**

 **Ben: No! No Ms. Asaji these are Digimon Harems no humans aloud!**

 **Mechazard: why do you think I had Mike and Rika develop a sibling relationship instead of a pairing**

 **Mike: uh, because I'm three years older than her**

 **Mechazard: ANYWAYS, I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon, on with the story!**

"Talking"

'Thought'

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/digivolution/Digimon/attacks"**

*mike's p.o.v.*

After Amber was deleted I just couldn't face anybody right now, I just needed to be by myself

I didn't care where I was going, just gliding on my hover board the music on my phone playing in my ears

Unfortunately it didn't stop me from feeling a presence following me, thanks to my training with Rook I was able to master…well mostly master my ability to be fully aware of my surroundings, kinda like a sixth sense…I'd explain more but I'm just not in the mood

"Alright, you wanna play follow the leader? Good cause the perfect song for this just started" I said as 'I just wanna run by the downtown fiction' began to play in my ears

(Start playing the damn song already)

As I was being followed I decided to have a little fun and screw with my pursuer "if your gonna do this then let's see you catch up" I said with a sick and sadistic smirk before speeding up and diving towards the street I could tell the person was still following me

'alright let's see you match this' I thought before just reaching the ground before shooting straight up towards the sky, I looked back to see if my stalker was now street pizza…yup even Ben's not that lucky, the stalker is still hot on my tail

"Shit" I muttered seeing only a black silhouette, but I still recognized the shape

"LadyDevimon?" I said in confusion before stopping just above the clouds waiting on my alien skate board with my arms crossed

Sure enough LadyDevimon was there only about fifteen feet in front of me

"What do you want?" I snapped in irritation

"I'm just here to talk" the virus said simply putting her hands in the 'calm down/I surrender' position

"Then start talking" I said simply

*normal p.o.v.*

The two just floated in the air in awkward silence until the female Digimon decided to break it "I'm sorry for the loss of your alpha" the champion Digimon said in sorrow

"Wait what do you mean alpha? Her name was Amber" Mike stated

"Yes but she was obviously the most dominant female in your pack"

"Pack? My last name may be Lycoan but that doesn't make me a wolf" the former tamer said

"Is that it?" the hero said with a raised eyebrow

"I can tell she was very important to you and I know I could never replace her, either way she was always the first, and I'm sorry for your loss, either way I hope you will accept me into your harem" the female demon said in hope

"Sure, whatever" the Alphamatrix bearer said simply not even caring before he gestured for her to follow

*30 minutes later*

The young Lycoan and devil Digimon had arrived at Mike's home upon entering the door they saw that Ben, Shoutmon and Lillymon were sitting on the couch watching TV while Beastmon was nowhere in sight

"Hey guys, where's Beastmon?" the Alphamatrix bearer asked

"She's in your room worried about…" the Omnitrix bearer said trailing off as he saw LadyDevimon waving sheepishly

"what is SHE doing here?" the dragon asked gesturing to the virus as he readied his microphone staff while Ben readied the Omnitrix and the flower champion got into a battle stance

"Easy morons, she's part of my harem now" Mike said much to the others shock

"now if your done gawking like morons, I'm going to bed" the former tamer said as he entered the hallway before turning to face the others one last time "I expect you to treat her like a friend instead of an enemy, I'm already in a pretty bad mood, imagine if it was amplified by that of an Appoplexian" the young Lycoan said with a dark glare making the others shudder in fear before the former tamer entered his room

Upon entering his room he saw a very sorry Beastmon sitting on his bed "hey" was Mike's simple response

"I'm so sorry for what you had to go through" the cat girl Digimon said

"Don't be, she'd gone and there's nothing I can do about it" the former tamer stated in a monotone and almost robotic voice

"Still you shouldn't go through this alone" the ultimate Digimon said as she stood up and walked over to her 'prince' and enveloped him in a hug

At first the Alphamatrix bearer was shocked but soon melted into the hug and let out all of his sorrow

After about fifteen minutes the hero stopped crying and looked into the beast Digimon's eyes "better?" she asked getting a nod in response

"you are so beautiful" the former vixen tamer complimented much to the girls shock before he added "my princess" Mike said with an honest and loving tone causing tears of joy to form in Beastmon's eyes before she lunged at the Alphamatrix hero and kissed him passionately

And of course at the worst possible moment a certain white bundle of joy just HAD to show up "hi" Calumon said happily "are you playing a game?" he said before looking around "where's Amber?"

The new couple just looked out into space in depression "she's gone" Mike said in sadness

"When is she coming back?" Calumon asked with a grin

"She's not, and she never is" Beastmon added causing the bundle of joy's ears to shrink

"well I sure wish she would come back" Calumon stated in hope before a bright white light filled the room causing everyone to close their eyes, as the light faded it revealed that a card had materialized

"what the hell?" the former tamer said in confusion before letting go of her new boyfriend much to her disappointment before Mike went to pick up the card "Vixen's Rebirth?" the Alphamatrix bearer read unsure of what it'll truly do

"Let's see what it'll do, give it a swipe" Beastmon suggested with the white Digimon jumping in joy

"Yeah, swipe it, swipe it, swipe it!" Calumon cheered in excitement

"Alright then let's do it" the hero said before he took out his Digivice "Digi-modify, Vixen's Rebirth activate!" he shouted before the card disappeared and yet another light filled the room

As the light began to fade it revealed an egg like shape before it formed into an hourglass humanoid shape growing a pair of canine ears a tail and fur all over its body, as the light faded completely it revealed a silver furred fox like creature with a golden mane covering its D-cup breasts, and gold fur at the tips of its ears and tail wearing golden arm guards with the yin-yang symbols on the back of her hands

The Renamon form then fell to the ground, or it would have if the Alphamatrix wearer hadn't caught her before she hit the ground

The rookie Digimon then groaned before putting her left paw onto her head, before opening her eyes revealing that instead of the usual cyan blue this Renamon had amber colored eyes

"M-Mike?" the rookie asked in confusion and recognition

"AMBER!" Mike exclaimed in happiness before he hugged the vixen "your alive" he added in a cracked voice

"Calumon how did you do that?" Beastmon asked while she stared at the event in awe

The white bundle of joy just smiled happily "I just wished for her to come back and make him happy again" he answered

'I never knew Calumon could do that' Mike thought to himself before seeing the faint glow of a Digi-gnome fly away 'of course

*the next day*

Within a quiet home in a quiet neighborhood there was a redhead that at one point prided herself on the title - Digimon Queen, but after the dealings of a monster she was not sure of that title anymore. The young woman in question was standing in her room in front of a trash receptacle. "I hate Digimon." Rika said after throwing her Digivice and her best cards into the trashcan. As she went to her bed to try to put the mess behind her, but in the morning the hazard tamerwas dueling with an old friend.

"Digi-Modify, alright watch and learn boys I'm coming in for an aerial attack, Hyper Wings - your grounded pal." Takato said as he used the same combo on the card game as he had done just last night. The three were in the same structure as Takato found the blue card with the three sitting on their heels.

"Huh?" Kazu, his friend and his opponent, said after everything was said and done.

"That's it: I win." Matsuki answered back feeling kind of happy that he actually won a game against the visor wearer.

"I can't believe you beat me." Kazu said after getting up from his inspecting posture. 'For once I have no excuse to make it so I won.' He thought and added, 'That was almost pro style.' Naturally the prideful player wouldn't admit it, but his glasses wearing friend didn't mind doing so.

"Amazing! What a game? I've never seen a combo like that before." Kenta said to the goggle handler who was already packing his cards into his shoebox to leave. Before he officially left he answered the watchers statement.

"Ha, not too shabby, huh?" Takato said before recalling the fight. The young man recalled the Firestorm encounter and the dying Renamon but most importantly he recalled the second to last bit before the Pyronite finished the battle.

"Pyro-Sphere." His creation announced and launched.

"Frozen Claw." The villain announced after dodging and threw his claw.

"Tundra freeze" the devil shouted as he tried to defend against the alien, only to fail as he was engulfed in fire

"No! How could I be defeated by a mere human?" the champion questioned before he was deleted and the arena disappeared

"I guess having real life experience kinda pays off, huh? It's hardly ever a challenge anymore playing the card game." The current Takato said to them a bit smugly, making sure not to mention the creature his friend turned into.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean: 'real life experience'?" Kazu questioned his friend, making sure that he heard the bread maker's son's words right.

"Oh, I'm sorry we're out of time." Takato said while putting the cards that were still on the matt in with the others.

"Quite playing dumb, Chumly. I heard what you said. Now, what's up?" The young Shioda demanded with a calm tone to his friend as Takato placed the lid on top.

"Uh…You must be imagining things. Well, I gotta fly; it's been real." Takato said to his friends with a nervous expression. 'Better beat it before they ask any more questions.' He thought as he angled his legs to the ledge that led to the outside.

"Aw, come on, just one more game." Kenta begged since he always got excited when his friends threw down their cards.

"Hey, get back here, goggle-brain, I want a rematch." Kazu said in anger since he didn't like to lose, and always challenged the one who just defeated him to another go.

"Sorry, buh-bye." Takato said to the two before pushing off of the ledge and let gravity take him to the ground. The boy then picked up his stuff, and ran for a bit, and he kept on going until he got some cover. "Time to visit one of my favorite people in town." Takato whispered while running toward the direction of the hazard dinosaur's home meeting none other than XLR8 and Shoutmon on the way.

"Aw, no more?" Guilmon whined once the black and blue creature came back into his home and present a backpack's worth of food alongside the red dino's tamer. The speed creature saw that the fellow three fingered one was disappointed after pulling out one of two pieces of bread from the pack.

"Yeah, sorry about this, but it's all we had left for right now." The transformed tamer said and then balanced himself on his tail while his goggle wearing friend added, "I'll bring you some fresh bread later - with Peanut Butter, alright?" The red lizard creature liked the idea, and knew that he could visit him and go back home with any one of his forms, so he had only one thing to say.

"Mmm, `K." That one small statement brought a smile to the human's lips since he liked making his partner happy.

"Good boy." Xlr8 said while his friend munched nosily and then added, "you're a great team, aren't they Shoutmon. There's not a Digimon around that's strong enough to beat the two of 'em." The Kiniceleran asked getting a not from his partner before he heard the dinosaur say something about his comment just after the Omnitrix timed out

"Yeah." Guilmon said with a slight laugh before eating the bread in one gulp. As the shape-shifter, tamer and the lizard's hung out in the hovel his friends were not doing so well.

"People are giving me weird looks, you shouldn't have come." Henry said to his partner, who was on top of his head, after the sixth civilian attractive female almost laughed once they passed each other on the sidewalk above the streets.

"I had to. Suzie would have had me in tights and a tutu by now. It's embarrassing and painful." Terriermon pleaded his case while moving from the top of the head to the left shoulder while using his right ear to keep balance. As soon as Henry was about to give his partner a response there was some commotion on the sidewalk/bridge that he was on, so he looked in the direction the others were looking.

"There's some strange fog over by the West Gate Bridge." A male civilian said to the crowd while looking at the strange bank rolling in.

"My weather changes fast here." A tourist female from New York said after hearing the man's comment, but there was one that knew something strange about this 'fog'.

"Here they come." The pacifist said in alarm.

"Digimon!" Terriermon said in alarm, but once again on Henry's head, but with his ears raised as high as they could go. As the digital life form said that Henry grew ill since he recalled the encounter with IceDevimon, and of how savage Heatblast and Guilmon were. The citizens in the immediate area were not the only ones to see it there were also the people that worked at H.Y.P.N.O.S.

*HYPNOS*

"I can't seem to establish a tracer lock on the anomaly's data." The short haired worker said while tapping on her console in the dome computer room.

"We're not going to make it. It's going to Bio-Emerge." Riley said with panic to the others, but that was one thing that her boss did not tolerate.

"Use Yuggoth. Stop that thing." Yamaki demanded to the two women that were trying to keep tabs on the current threat.

"It's too late, sir, it's already begun. Full breach estimated in sixty seconds. At this point the application of the Yuggoth program could be extremely dangerous." The long haired one warned her boss since she was secretly watching, through a double screen in her goggles, the worst case scenario of his choice.

"Don't question me! Circumvent the safety grid and release the program; that wild one's a ticking time bomb! Apply!" Yamaki shouted back to the two of them in anger. He was still angered that he let the other wild one slip past him, but just like the others it vanished.

*with Henry and Terriermon*

'I know I should go down there and investigate, but what if this threat is just like IceDevimon.' Henry thought as he stayed where he was while listening to all of the honking from the nearby cars and other street noises.

"I realize how nice the view is from up here, but how long do you think it will stay this way if we don't check it out." Terriermon suggested and not waiting for an answer for the human got off of Henry's head, and ran on the level guardrail.

"Hey, Terriermon, wait!" The human exclaimed to his friend before giving chase.

"Come on, Henry." The little one said as he ran down the guardrail that was beside a staircase. He kept on going until his partner grabbed him by the left ear.

"Gotcha." The tranquil tamer exclaimed after the grab.

"Hey, that hurt!" The dog fuzor shouted since he did a face-plant on the steel rail when his ear was pulled.

"We've got to go home, now." Henry ordered to the other; he didn't like fighting since he kept thinking of the time his partner went into battle at the garage and he went nuts.

"What?!" Terriermon shouted back after feeling the human's hand release his ear.

"We're going home." He instructed again, but this time a bit more calmly then the first.

"Wait a minute. Please don't tell me you changed your mind about Suzie and the tutu because I won't do it." The long eared terrier said and then tried to run to the action again, but was stopped by another ear grab, but this time with two hands. "Henry, let me go. I wanna see it." The Digimon exclaimed while still trying to move despite the anchor.

"Terriermon, how many times do I have to tell you?" The human said while trying to keep his anger in check since he saw with the devil what kind of fury Takato has when he unleashes his anger.

"Momentai." Terriermon said with strain in his voice since he was still trying to move forward, but he soon turned to look at his friend in the eye, and as he did there were a couple of people who saw what was going on.

"Did you see that?" A male said to his girlfriend as they walked down the stairs.

"I sure hope I didn't." She answered back to him as she followed right behind him. Henry heard them and knew that this location was becoming too hot for a human to be talking to a moving 'stuffed animal'.

"Will you stop?" Henry said calmly while letting go of the ear and then picked up his friend by the Digimon's armpits. "Why don't we let someone else handle this for a change? Maybe Mike or Ben?" He suggested to the shorter of the two not knowing how right his comment was as he put his pal back on top of his head.

*HYPNOS*

"Confirmed. Yuggoth has found the wild one." Riley informed as she launched her boss' own weapon against the digital threat.

"Make sure it's completely destroyed. I want nothing left." Yamaki ordered as he kept remembering of the one other wild one that Bio-Emerged with something big behind it.

"Yes, sir." The long haired one said back to him while working her magic on her keyboard. Within the border between the digital plane and earth the creature tried to flee, but the three pronged program got to him.

"NO!" The creature shouted after feeling something strike his back. Back on the highway the Digital Field that the small Digimon was interested in seeing disappeared which shocked both Digimon and human partner alike.

*with Henry and Terriermon*

"Guess someone else handled it." Terriermon said after the 'fog' completely vanished. Back at a hidden base the 'purifiers' were grateful of what they saw.

*HYPNOS*

"Termination of wild one is confirmed." Riley said aloud, and was surprised that the stunt worked.

"Tally, get me an analysis of the real world right away." The blonde haired man said to the other female with a lot calmer voice. "What's all the data you've got on the point of termination?" He questioned to her while muttering to himself, "No matter how they play it being living creatures they're nothing more than trash on the internet to me." He started to mess with his lighter with a laugh for a job well done, but a voice stopped him of that.

"I will…have my revenge." The creature they thought was gone said to them. Thankfully he was able to flee back to the Digital World just in time.

*With Henry and Terriermon*

"Hey, Henry, you never explained why you didn't let me fight before. What's up with that?" Terriermon said to his human pal as Henry was walking along on sidewalk by the street.

"Nothing's up. I just don't want you to fight, okay?" Henry said back to the asker with a hint of defense in his tone. He took a right since there were fewer people around, so it wouldn't be too awkward for him talking aloud.

"Rika was right - you are starting to sound like a broken record." The Digimon said to his human while bringing up the hardcore, as far as he knows, Digimon Tamer, but that name struck a bad cord in the son of the Wong family.

"Leave her out of this! It's just that on the net Digimon only exist to do battle." Henry said to his friend while walking. He didn't really feel up to talking about Rika, not because of her tunnel vision on Digimon, but because the incident with IceDevimon seems to have spooked her.

"So, because I'm here now, you want me to lay around like a house pet?" The offended one said and added, "Is that right?" The human knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but his partner wasn't even hearing him out.

"Are you going to let me explain or not?" Henry questioned since he was starting to get annoyed again. There was a brief silence and right when the boy was about to start walking again his Digimon spoke to him again.

"Henry, you once told me that my very existence in the real world was wrong, is that still true? Is that how you feel about me?" He questioned with seriousness, and sorrow in his tone. The rabbit looking one jumped off the human's shoulders, and kept his back to his friend. "Because if it is I'll sign up to the Miss Pretty-Pants treatment, right now." He added with his back still turned.

'I really hurt him if he's saying that.' Henry thought as he turned on his heels to face the Digimon before kneeling down.

"You just say the word." Terriermon finished with unshed tears of sorrow. The human gently placed his hands on his partner's shoulders before talking.

"Hey, you know that's not what I meant. We're a team." Henry said before picking his friend up, and carrying him all the way home. In another part of the city, on the hour of sunset there was one that still tried to make sense over what has happened to her.

*with Renamon (not Amber the other one)*

'Who should I turn to?' Renamon thought to herself as she leapt from roof to roof trying to clear her head.

'There are four other people that may help you, but I bet you prefer the insight of your goggle wearing comrade.' Her softer side thought back since the canine was heading in that direction first.

'I am seeing him to straighten out what is going on with me and Rika, NOT because I like him.' Her stronger side thought back as the body headed to the bakery. When she got to the building across the street she saw a couple of people in the front.

'Burglars?' The protective side of her mind thought and the body got ready to fight until her ears caught a conversation from the two.

"I still can't believe that our son has gone to bed this early." A female voice said to the other.

"Well, I guess it's just what that Benjamin Franklin guy once said: Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." The male said since they both often enjoyed watching channels such as A&E and the History Channel in the evenings.

"I guess you're right, Takehiro, after all he has been doing great in school." The female said again as the two made their way to the front door; both unaware of a pair of blue eyes above them.

"I know that you didn't want to go out since A&E was doing a report on Mother Teresa, but don't worry I recorded it for you, Mie." The husband said to her as he opened it for her.

"You're just too good to me." She said back and the two went all the way inside. Seeing that gave room for the lighter side to talk.

'I know you want that same relationship with their son, right?' The gentler side of her mind thought out.

'No, I don't besides according to them he is already asleep so I better…huh?' Renamon thought back and was about to leave until she saw that the curtains to a second story room were wide open. Out of curiosity she leapt onto the small balcony provided, and looked inside.

'This is good.' Takato's mind thought while the body rested. 'No dreams this time, but something still missing.' The thought continued and then his body slowly moved the hands up and down on the bed sheets.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' The logical side of the canine's mind thought since it grew concerned with the movement.

'Ah, that's what's missing.' Takato thought and got out of bed, still sleeping, and began to dig around his stuff like he did when finding his goggles.

'An interesting butt.' A coy impulse of the vixen thought with her right hand gently on the glass barrier.

'Stop that.' The logical side bellowed and pulled down her arm, but her tail was wagging without her knowledge.

'Ah, there you are.' The young tamer's mind thought after his hands found what they were looking for. When he stood up Renamon found herself stunned over what he was holding - a small plushy of herself.

'Is this real?' She thought as she watched him climb back into bed, pulled the covers up to his shoulders, and snuggled the stuffed animal before going to sleep. 'That's it, I'm going for the second one.' She thought and decided to head to that location before her softer side actually won. When she got to the second spot, by scent, it was already dark which worked well with her overall plan

*with Henry and Terriermon*

"You didn't explain why you didn't let me fight before. What's up with that?" Terriermon's questioned echoed in Henry's mind while he was trying to forget it while soaking in the bathtub. He even tried splashing his face with the warm water, but that didn't help.

"Nothing's up. I just don't want you to fight is all, okay?" Henry's voice echoed in the Digimon's head, who was on his partner's bed.

"I'm gonna have to fight sometime, but…when?" The rabbit creature questioned aloud while going from his sitting position on the bed to a lying pose. That's when something bad happened to him - he heard a voice.

"Okay, mommy." The young human's voice said agreeing that she wouldn't bug Henry, if he was in his room. The youngest of the Wong's opened the door and saw her favorite toy. "There you are, Teweomon." Suzie said with a laugh as she walked up to her plaything.

'I sorta feel better.' Henry thought after getting out of the shower, put on his PJ's, and began drinking the rest of the milk from the carton. While he was drinking the boy decided to take in some of the night air on their wide balcony, but that's when he saw a familiar Rookie. "Huh?" He questioned before getting as close as he could adding a, "Renamon!" The tamer saw her elegantly flip away, and that's when he decided to try something.

'Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick.' Terriermon thought as Suzie began pulling on the sides of his face while laughing happily.

"And Upsie-Daisy." The girl said raising the toy as high as she could and then laid down on the bed while still laughing.

"I'm going to get more milk, alright. I'll be right back." Henry said to his mother and older sister before running off to do his own secret agenda. As he was getting ready to meet the vixen the other dog creature was having another problem.

"Nummie, nummie - dewishs milk." Suzie said to the hidden Digimon after taking out a bottle that she forced into the 'toys' mouth. "Oopsie, little spill." The young human said after seeing a trickled down the corner of the creature's mouth. "Let's clean you up." She said while whipping the mouth, and as she did that she added, "And now it's time for potty." The human looked at the creature and finished with, "Yay."

'If she comes near me with a diaper, I'm outta here.' Terriermon thought after sliding from sitting to laying on his belly. Outside on the quiet nighttime streets a strange chase scene was happening.

"Humph." Renamon grunted after landing on and off a 'yield' sign. She saw the single headlight of a bicycle and continued on.

'I think she wants me to follow her.' Henry theorized while following the long yellow tail 'better call Ben' he thought as he reached for his phone

'Catch me if you can.' She thought while still running at a speed she knew any human could follow whether on bike or on foot.

'You may be thinking that to Henry, but you really want Takato chasing you after seeing his little secret.' Her softer side thought, but was ignored. As for a certain shapeshifter, he was about to get a bad wake up call, if he were asleep that is.

"Oh man, I can't sleep. I can't get out of my head how I almost lost control with that latest Digimon." Mike said aloud, knowing that his friends and girlfriends are fast asleep by now; he gently brushed his hand on the silver vixens head while she laid in the bed and then looked at his watch. "While I'm up I might as well give a patrol a shot." He said and began to flip through the playlist. He stopped when an icon of a familiar manta-ray creature was displayed. "Here goes." The tamer said with a smile before he stepped out of the room and slapped the core down but when the light died down he was surprised over what he had become.

"Lunagrowl, aw man." The Loboan said, and was about to go outside for a patrol around the area, but his nose caught onto something. "Wait, that's Renamon's scent." He said aloud and began to track it. "She was close by…" He started to say and once the door was closed and added, "She went that way." As he tagged along the tamer and the fox the red headed human was still thinking over that mess.

*with Rika*

'Guess I didn't make any friends yesterday.' Rika thought back to the roof.

 **"I hate `em!" She said and quickly added, "I hate Digimon - ALL OF `EM!" She heard the groan of five and the disappointed sigh of one after her comment.**

"Who needs `em anyway." Rika whispered to herself trying to forget that moment. "Renamon?" The girl questioned after hearing something in the corner of her room, and at first she saw her trashcan fall to its side, but did not see the right Digimon.

"Nope, just me." Calumon said and questioned her by holding the things she pitched in either hand. "How come you throw this away, huh? How come?" She glared at the Digimon for his annoyance before talking back to him.

"Get out of my room, you overgrown rat." She shouted back.

"You're not happy, are you?" Calumon questioned with retracted ears. For a moment the creature lost the happy spark, but that lasted for only a moment since the creature said to her, "Hey, let's play. That'll make you happy." With ears fully out of the head the Digimon glided to the girls cover.

"Oh, please." She said while pulling the covers up to her nose, which caused the small digital creature to tumble down. "Leave me alone." She shouted in a muffle to the friendly invader. The strange one knew that she wasn't in the mood, but he still wanted to help.

"Maybe later this'll make you happy." Calumon said while placing her gear to the left side of her bed, which she saw his gesture. "Happy, happy, happy. Whoa-ho-ho." The creature said to her while bouncing in place, and then did a big flip over her bed before sitting down. "How about now, well?" The Digimon questioned with a smile.

'That was pretty nice.' She thought with a soft genuine smile on her face. Henry on the other hand had finally caught up where Renamon stopped, and decided to get a drink; both unaware that the third was able to keep up with them.

*with Henry, Renamon and Lunagrowl"

'For some reason Terriermon feels like he has to fight. Why would I purposefully put my friend in danger?' Henry thought after taking a drink from the local fountain. 'He just doesn't understand that if anything ever happened because of me - I'd never forgive myself.' He finished while looking up at the creature he was chasing while thinking of the garage moment.

 **"Gargomon!" The past Henry shouted after his creature blew up a parked car.**

The vixen, who was sitting on top of the swing set, decided to explain herself. "Until recently I thought my only purpose here, in the real world, was to fight and load the data of those I defeated. Digivolving and vanquishing my enemies were the only things that made me feel worthy, and Rika…her only attachment to me was as a tamer who could make me stronger, but now I'm not so sure." She said to Henry.

"There's got to be a bigger reason why I and my friends were chosen to be Digimon Tamers in the first place." The thinking tamer said to her after taking a few paces away from the fountain. "Let alone why Mike and Ben have those strange devices, or how it lets them turn into all of those creatures." Henry added to her and that was when she got out of her sitting pose.

"Humph." She said while standing up with her back to him but still listened to what else he had to say.

"It would help both of us if we could just figure that out. What do you think? Renamon? Hello?" Henry said back to her, but didn't get any kind of reply. Hidden away with only a pair of blue eyes watching them was Lunagrowl.

'So, she only wanted advice on tamers, but why didn't she use me, or Ben, or Takato?' The canine alien thought and heard the softer almost nervous pitch in her voice when she said - 'but now I'm not so sure.' This caused him to think, 'It's not possible that they like one another in THAT way.' He shook it off and decided to get serious, 'Anyway, I better get outta here before I time out.' Unknown to the wolf-man was that as he left Henry was getting on his bike.

'This was kind of a waste.' Henry thought and then looked through the corner of his eye and saw a canine figure. 'Is that…nah.? Probably just a mirage brought up with the lack of milk.' He thought with lazy logic and decided to stop by the store before going home. As for the Wong house Terriermon caught a lucky break in his torture/playtime.

*with Terriermon and Suzie*

"She sure a lot cuter when she's asleep." The rabbit Digimon said aloud after he fell off the bed from freeing his ear from under Suzie's head, but went back up to tuck her in. Back at the Nonaka house the redhead's visitor stayed in the open area outside her room and gazed at the moon.

*with Rika and Calumon*

'I sure hope she gets happy real soon.' Calumon thought while looking at the white sphere above. Rika on the other hand just stayed under her covers staring at the ceiling.

'I'm just not sure if I'm ready.' She thought and remembered the anger from Takato due to her lack of helping the canine. Eventually she did find a way to fall asleep by letting the gear that Calumon put besides her being the last thing she saw before sleep took over.

*the next day*

'Maybe a Digimon won't show up today.' Henry thought as he stood outside watching all the other students leave after the final bell. "Huh?" He questioned aloud after noticing Takato just staring at the sky. "Hey what are you doing out here?" henry asked "Have you taken up bird watching, or something?" The Omnitrix bearer asked his fellow tamer as he walked towards the two with Shoutmon in his disguise.

"I was hoping another Digimon would show up. I'm ready for another battle." Takato proclaimed to the others, but in truth that was a cover story. 'I can't tell him I'm worried about Renamon because then he'll ask how would I know that she is troubled which would cause me to bring up my feelings for her.' The hazard tamer thought before rubbing the tip of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Huh?" Henry questioned aloud after hearing that. 'That sounds like something IceDevimon would say, not Takato. Maybe this thing is finally getting to him' Henry thought and recalled the wolf creature fleeing the park which caused him to add 'I know that was Mike, but what was he doing at the park' he decided to hold off on his thought and listen to the newbie talk

"I wanna use that combo on Guilmon again" Takato said back to him trying not to get angry that the vixen chose the fellow rabbit/dog tamer over him for advice, while mentally making a note to thank a certain Alphamatrix bearer for the information

"I think you need a vacation" Henry said just as two others Ben didn't recognize made themselves noticed

"There you are thinking you could run away from me huh? Huh?" Kazu said after putting the dino tamer in a headlock

"What do you want?" Takato questioned through the neck hold.

"Revenge, Takato, for that stupid combination you pulled on me yesterday. I want a rematch." Kazu explained with a low level of anger in his voice only confusing the Omnitrix bearer even more.

"Yeah apparently you think your hot stuff now. Think you could take us again big shot?" Kenta said as he stood a good half a foot away.

"You sound pretty tough from all the way over there, dude." Ben said while Takato broke free from the hold. "I can take you both on with whatever you've got" the boastful boy said to his friends

"I'm ready now" Kazu said back the nanosecond the bakers boy was done talking "say your prayers cause you're going down" the challenger added since he knew the deck he built would beat him.

"Let's go." Takato said back, but was pre interrupted by a couple of girl's laughter.

The four boys looked back and saw Jeri and two other girls "Hey, don't you boys ever get tired of Digimon?" Jeri questioned to the males from her class. "That's all you talk about." She added to her first comment

"Oh you know Jeri, kids will be kids" the other girl Miki Nakajima, said in good humor

"Maybe we are just kids, but at least we have a hobby. Now scram!" both Kazu and Kenta said in unison at the two mockers. There was some laughter from the two girls which caused the keeper of the watch to think

'She wouldn't be laughing if she met up with Diamondhead' he thought in defense before wondering how exactly she would react to that form

"Come on Miki, we have more important things to do." Jeri said and the two girls walked away from the males

"Silly boys" the nameless girl said as she caught up with her friends

"Girls, I don't think I'll ever understand 'em." Kenta Kitagawa said as he and his old friends watched the girls walk away

"Trust me you won't" the alien hero said with a chuckle

"I'm sorry and who exactly are you?" Kazu asked in a snotty tone while looking Ben up and down

"Ben Tennyson and this is Shout" he said simply before gesturing to Shoutmon "I'm Takato's cousin" he added only to be ignored on the last part

"Well, Chumly, you ready?" Kazu Shioda questioned when the two were far enough away

"you know it" Takato answered back and while he and his friends decided to see if his fellow tamer wanted to come too "hey Henry, are you coming?" he asked but after a quick look around he didn't see any sign of him "where did he go?" Matsuki questioned aloud before shrugging it off and met with the others

*with Henry and Terriermon*

"Are we going shopping?" Terriermon who hid nearby a school grounds tree for his partner, but he was a spotter

"We're not doing anything" henry ordered after grabbing his partner and heading out. "You were supposed to wait at home remember?" the Wong boy questioned after coming to a stop a good distance away from the school

"I may never go home after what she did" the Digimon answered back and tried to suppress the images of Suzie playing baby with him. "Suzie's chamber of horrors is worse than battling any Digimon" he added once the brother to the girl in question started walking again, while back I the playground near the school Takato was dueling against his friend, and getting antsy

*with Takato, Ben, Shoutmon, Kazu and Kenta*

"Come on" the hazard tamer said in an irritated tone as he waited for Kazu to make a move while Ben, Kenta and Shoutmon all watched

"Patience grasshopper" Kazu said while badly imitating a martial arts master from a movie "cause guess what?" he added before completing his plan "I won, take that mister invincible" he said in triumph while his opponent looked at the battlefield one last time before falling onto his back

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming" Takato shouted while lying there, listening to the sound of his friends laughing at him.

"I hope you enjoyed your little victory yesterday because you'll never have one again" Kazu said in triumph after getting his payback

"Yeah, all you're going to feel is pain once we keep on whooping you" Kenta added to his friends remark, saying that got under the hazard tamers skin

'Okay that's it' Takato thought as he sat back up "well it's just a stupid card game anyways, I have much more important things to do with my time" he said to them in anger

'This can't end well' 'Shout' thought in worry

"Huh?" the two said in confusion over what he said to them since he was the one who started the trend between the three of them

"Winning a REAL Digimon battle is what separates the boys from the men" Takato said until he realized what he said

'Aw man' both the Omnitrix bearer and the red dragon thought in despair

"'Real Digimon? Who are you trying to kid here pal? You're a sore loser and a liar" Kazu said to the goggle wearer in a know it all tone

"I am not!" Takato shouted back offended that his allies would say such a thing

"Ha ha ha yeah and I got the loch ness monster in my bathtub. You wanna see show me a real Digimon" Kenta said boastfully while raising from his sitting position

"Alright I will" Takato answered back sternly to the boy in glasses

"Give it up" Kenta said back still believing that this was one big ploy for them to fall for

"I am not lying!" Takato yelled back really getting pissed at them for their tone

"Okay then prove it" Kazu said after hearing the back and forth of his friends the goggle wearer heard the comment and suddenly got nervous

"Well…" he started to say while thinking 'this might be bad…telling these two fools' he was interrupted from his thoughts as Kenta began laughing that was so suddenly withdrawn from the other two

"Hey come on, Nessie's waiting" Kenta said and that is what got the tamers attention

"might as well show them Takato" Ben said much to Skurd and Shoutmon's shock, the red dragon about to retort until he saw the Omnitrix bearer wink telling the rookie dragon that he had a plan

"Alright, you asked for it, and you're going to get it. Follow me" the hazard tamer said after putting his stuff up, grabbing his bag and standing up

the two watched him walk on ahead "okay sure" both said in unison and followed their friend, Takato knew that the two would really freak if Ben transformed, so they went by foot, and eventually the three got to Guilmon's hovel.

"Now you gotta swear that you won't tell ANYONE about this" Takato said after opening the door to the cave

"Whatever" Kazu said still not buying it

"I swear" Kenta said to his pal in a nervous fashion since as far as he could remember this small stone building always gave him the creeps

"Guilmon" the tamer questioned with his two friends looking over both his shoulders, and into the hole before them.

"Yeah right doofus" Kazu said after a few moments of silence the two felt a little brave and walked closer to the big hole

'This would be too easy' Ben thought while moving the Omnitrix up so he could use it, but he waited, watched, and listened.

"You're so full of it" Kazu said when he still saw nothing, but soon they both grew nervous when they heard a growl. The duo got REALLY nervous when there was growling and a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the hole, but the moment they heard a roar the two ran off crying and screaming.

"MOMMY!" Kenta screamed as he ran past Takato, Shoutmon and Ben, who relaxed his arm and laughed alongside the hazard tamer, slimebiote and red dragon as the two ran off

"Takato, did you call me?" the dino questioned after walking out of the hole

"Yeah, were you asleep?" the human asked back to him, not wanting to bring up that they had guests.

"Well, it is my nap time." Guilmon answered back, giving a simple and honest answer. The lizard began sniffing around the two before him

"Sorry we didn't bring any food with us this time" Ben said back to the sniffer since whenever he, Takato or Mike ever stopped by they always brought various forms of food with them

"There you go again stating the obvious" the slime alien said in annoyance only to go ignored

"I don't care about that" Guilmon said back which surprised the boys a bit, but not as much as what he said next "I smell a Digimon" the dino said with battle ready eyes, only this time he had control over himself.

"Yeah" Takato cheered before high fiving the Omnitrix bearer

Once again over the same location as last time a 'fog' bank rolled in, and just like last time Henry was in the wrong place at the right time, but the 'purifiers' were also at the scene.

*HYPNOS*

"Tracer is locked and Yuggoth has been deployed" Riley informed after doing those two stunts

"Say goodbye" Yamaki said in a calm tone while messing with his lighter. While within the border between the digital and human worlds the Digimon saw the program coming, but this time he did the impossible.

"Impossible!" (Told ya so) riley said after watching the icon representing Yuggoth be destroyed

"What was that?" her boss said after hearing a bad sound, for his side, on the monitor the girls were viewing

"The wild one we destroyed earlier just completely destroyed Yuggoth" the red head announced, and as soon as she did, the blonde man released his lighter out of surprise over what he just heard

"I'm going to enjoy my revenge on you pathetic humans" the voice of the wild one said to those that were inside the hidden complex. After hearing that the man in charge decided to see what this wild one looked like

"I need to know where it is now!" Yamaki ordered with his anger in check after hearing the laughter at the end of the creatures comment.

"I've lost him, he's just bio-emerged" Tally said and began typing on her keyboard so she knew the exact location of the creature. In the area surrounded by the fog were innocent humans

"Whoa, sounds like someone needs a tune-up" a driver said after hearing the horrible brakes on the man in front of him. As soon as he said that a bang was heard on the front of his car, but all he could see were a pair of warrior themed legs "what's going on?" he questioned as he stepped out of his car when it seemed to be splitting down the middle, and out of instinct he leapt into the arms of the motorcyclist behind him.

'Sounds like this ones gonna be pretty bad' Shoutmon thought as the group ran past the human screaming in fear, and into the digital field.

"Greetings" the new creature said after seeing the humans and their Digimon walk into his field of play, they just stared at the armored Digimon before them

'man, without Mike here I don't know what I'm up against' Ben thought before his Digivice began to beep before he took it out of his pocket as it displayed the information the alien hero needed

" **Whoa, the samurai master, Musyamon: a champion level wizard type Digimon"** the Omnitrix bearer paused while the slimy green alien decided to take over

" **He can slice an entire city with his shogun sword attack"** Skurd finished as the new Digimon raised his blade

"Vengeance is mine!" the new guy shouted and ran right at them, the humans and Digimon separated causing the enemies blade to get stuck in the spot between them

"Digi-modify, Hypersonic Activate!" Takato shouted after slashing the card.

"Digi-modify, digivolution activate!" Ben shouted as he slashed the card.

"Digivolution" the Omnitrix bearers Digivice said in a feminine computer voice

" **Shoutmon digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, when the cocoon disappeared in Shoutmon's place stood a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket and yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** said the new Digimon

The three different ranked monsters ran in a circle, sizing the others up, and then attacked. The wizard class tried to slash, but Guilmon dodged and kicked where the opponent's neck should be while the dragon champion used his instrument to sweep the enemy's feet out from under him

'We got him' Guilmon thought after the successful hits, but he knew the champion was far from done.

"Digi-modify, Mega Pyro sphere activate, let 'em have it!" Takato encouraged after slashing the card.

"Pyro sphere!" the dino shouted as he launched the red hot energy ball, the target only took a step back causing the attack to hit the street instead.

"Taking orders from a human, pathetic" Musyamon said to the rookie and champion with his blade in stand-by, until he charged forward with a battle cry.

"If you're so against a Digimon taking orders from a human, then how about we try" the young Tennyson said before activating the alien watch and slamming down the core

Transforming with a bright green light as the sword hit with a loud 'clank' sound before it faded revealing a six foot tall yellow armored being with a gladiator style helmet with hydraulic pumps on his elbows and a tail coming out of his spine and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest **"Armodrillo!"** the new creature shouted before cocking his clawed fist back before the hand transformed into a drill and thrust forward sending the enemy Digimon flying ten feet back before hitting the ground hard creating a small crater.

"Whoa" Takato said in awe while PunkShoutmon smirked

"Yup, he's in trouble now" the red dragon said

*with Henry and Terriermon*

"Looks like we've got company Henry" Terriermon said to his partner, after the two had been standing there for ten minutes or so.

"Don't even think about it" Henry retorted to his partner since he himself was against unnecessary fighting.

*HYPNOS*

Back at HYPNOS the two main females were able to help their boss out.

"I have confirmed the bio-emergence point coordinates at the west intersection of the Shinjuku big guard cable" Riley said to her boss, and prayed that he didn't do anything foolish like try to take on the wild one alone.

"excellent." He said to her and ran off to their private parking lot.

*with Henry and Terriermon*

Back at the said location there were civilians gathering around the strange 'fog' bank. All wondering what exactly was going on since the signals of safety were also being blocked?

"Dang it Henry, aren't you curious?" Terriermon questioned after his partner has moved into the crowd closest to the mass. To help answer the Digimon's question the wind started to pick up causing a balloon held by a little girl to float into the field

"Where are you going?" the little girl asked her balloon as it flew away. The rabbit tamer saw her and followed after the child.

"Hey, stop right there. Come back!" he shouted to her while putting on his sunglasses and giving chase. "There you are" Henry said after spotting the little one squatting down on the street crying.

"Why did you fly away?" she questioned her balloon through sobs; not even aware of the bears cave she had just walked into.

"Huh?" Henry said aloud after hearing the sound of steel on stone…deeper in the digital field.

"fight me you human coward" Musyamon shouted with the two lizard based Digimon on his arms with Armodrillo underneath him, his blade clashing with the transformed teen's own mint green crystal sword.  
'Huh? A balloon?' Takato thought as he spotted a red object enter the digital field overhead 'that means some kid must've lost it' he continued to think and saw that his partner had just been thrown allowing him to slash another card "Digi-modify, Hyper wing activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card.

"Something doesn't feel right." Guilmon complained after feeling the wings materialize on his back, the dinosaur leapt back from the sword and saw that he was floating upwards.

"Looks like we need a change of face; any ideas snotty?" the armadillo alien asked the slime alien on his chest

"as a matter of fact I do" the slimebiote said before he head-butted the symbol on his host's chest transforming the tamer in a green flash into a man with yellowish skin and eyes all over his body, except ironically his face as the entire upper half of his head turned into a pair of bat ears while on his legs he wore a pair of black pants with green rings on the thighs, knees and ankles with a green and white belt with the Omnitrix symbol acting as a belt buckle while Skurd sat on top.

"Eye guy huh?" the opticoid asked in interest at the suggested transformation "alright then I can work with this" the transformed dragon tamer said before the eyes on the palms of his hands began to glow with a green light before beams of green energy shot towards the enemy Digimon knocking the samurai back.

"Is that all you got?!" Musyamon shouted in rage to the new guy as he stood ready with his sword.

"Ben, Takato I'm here to help." Henry shouted out to the boy and transformed tamer and saw Eye guy's on his back look towards him.

"some cover fire would be good" PunkShoutmon said before taking his axe and putting it in front of him "Blazing Solo!" the champion dragon shouted as he attacked with the red energy wave as the sword wielding Digimon set his sights on the new arrivals

"If I don't help out we'll all be made into sushi" the rabbit tamer said after hearing the request

'I don't know who to go for first' the samurai thought as he walked over to the civilian in the field.

"I don't think I can talk us out of this one" Henry said to his partner since he really didn't want to get involved

"Oh man, he wouldn't" the multi-eyed man said to himself as he saw where the swords-mon was heading

"Good-bye human" Musyamon said with his sword raised over his head. The girl saw the shadow cover her and began to scream once she saw he monster beside her.

"eye don't think so" Eye guy said as he raced over to the girl and saved her before the blade touched the girl just as the Omnitrix timed out, the sword swinger saw this and had to confess.

"Very commendable, but you can't beat me now that your power bracelet has failed and while holding a human" he shouted and rose his sword.

"Oh I'd say, I wouldn't need to" Ben smirked before the swords-mon turned to see the dragon Digimon running at him

"Punk Rock Shocker!" PunkShoutmon called as he slammed the musical instrument into the swords-mon's side effectively knocking it a few feet to the right

"Thanks PunkShoutmon" Ben said while holding the girl

"We got to back him up" Henry said when he realized the enemy was distracted

"Well, it's about time" Terriermon shouted after leaping from the humans head and onto the street. The little guy charged by foot and prayed that his partner would give him an upgrade soon

"Digi-modify, Hypersonic Activate!" Henry shouted as he slashed the card

'time to show this guy it's not nice to make little girls cry" the long eared Digimon thought before leaping up and head butting the champion level Digimon

"Finish the job" Henry and Ben ordered as they in a defensive style before the girl

"Okay" Terriermon and PunkShoutmon said, the rabbit liking the confidence in his tamers voice

'maybe this'll help' Calumon thought and felt the same tingling feeling on his head like all the other times, and wondered if what he felt actually helps his friends

"Digivolution" Henry's Digivice said in its female computer voice

"Terriermon digivolve to…" the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced

'Hope you can control yourself' Henry thought as he watched the fight.

"boy, you'll never learn" the new champion said and with a laugh started firing his guns at the target, but with his armor and mastery of his sword the attack didn't do anything "uh oh" the gun totter said before dodging the opponent as he leapt up by going at his target first.

"Shogun Sword!" the wizard shouted while aiming his weapon at the new and old champions on the field.

"charge!" both the evolved Digimon shouted while running to their attacker, the partner of the pacifist leapt up and used one of his new attacks alongside the Omnitrix bearers partner "Gargo Laser!" "Blazing Solo!" both attacks hit Musyamon right in the chest causing him to fall with a 'no' on his lips.

'He did it' Henry thought with pride as he had just watched as his friend had defeated a powerhouse without losing himself. This time he did not mind seeing the absorption taking place, but as that was going on the sword the champion let go of during the attack was heading for the balloon but didn't make it.

"I'll save you" Guilmon shouted and pulled the object away, but he was happy to see that without the wizard around the blade disappeared with him.

"Nice going Gargomon" Ben complimented before Guilmon's wings faded away causing the hazard dino to plummet to the ground with a hard thud

"Here you go" Guilmon said as he presented the inflated object to the girl with his three clawed hand

"Thank you" she said back and the two of them shared a good laugh of their little meeting making the others smile

"Oh man, this is bad" Takato said as he and the others watched as the digital field vanished around them

"Let's go. Let's go" Henry said to the others while running off to the corner he saw the girl from

"I'm goin. I'm goin" Gargomon said to his tamer as he brought up the rear

"Hold on" Guilmon said to the little girl since he was giving her a lift back yo her mother

"Okay" she said with a laugh since she was really enjoying this

"Let's drop her off before anybody notices" the hero instructed getting a nod from the others

"Bye" Guilmon said after gently letting the girl get off his back before running off with the others

"Mom?" the little girl said to her parent who answered with an 'hmm?' "The Digimon. They saved my life. The real ones, can you see them, mom?" the girl questioned while pointing to the spot she encountered them, but the mother only saw people going to work.

"Oh yeah, they're beautiful. Now let's go" the older woman said and wanted nothing more than to merge with the crowd of people heading her way. Her daughter tried to argue, but decided against it. Unknown to the rescued one a man saw the creatures and headed in their direction

"You okay with all of this henry?" Gargomon questioned when they were on a less civilian populated road allowing Guilmon, PunkShoutmon and Gargomon to walk around freely.

"yeah" he said aloud and then thought to himself, 'there really was no other choice, that girl was in danger and I needed to help my friends' Henry recalled the girl and the face that the dragon requested backup "terrier- I mean Gargomon I owe you an apology there are some battles worth fighting" the rabbit tamer said to his friend.

"Yep" the long eared marks-mon said plainly

"Now that we're working together as partners I guess I need to learn more about taming" Henry said sincerely to the now taller rabbit

"Momentai" Gargomon said with a smile

'They've got the right idea now' Ben thought with a smile

"Guilmon I owe you an apology too. I really messed up today" Takato explained "I just kept swiping one card after another and on top of that I aced you out of the action" the red skinned one only smiled and said to him a secret of his own

"No problem, I kinda liked flying anyway" Guilmon said and then tried his claw at the rabbits catchphrase "tomemai" the red dino said aloud which caught the others attention.

"Momentai" Gargomon corrected causing the dino to feel a little embarrassed that he got it wrong.

"Momentai" Takato said before Ben decided to try it himself

"Momentai!" the Omnitrix bearer said with more feeling as the group enjoyed a good laugh

"Moltermai?" the hazard dino questioned before being corrected again.

"No Guilmon its momentai" the others corrected for a third time while laughing before running towards the park.

 **Mechazard: and another chapter is done!**

 **Ben: and Eye guy and Armodrillo make their first appearance, now, we need some OC aliens, send us your descriptions, Names, and powers**

 **Mike: we also need suggestions for how Ben and I will be able to modify the girls in our Harems so leave your suggestions along with the OC's in a review**

 **Skurd: and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Mechazard, Mike and Ben: ZIP IT'S NOT ROCKET!**

 **Mechazard: I almost forgot, don't forget to check out my profile page, it has the members of both Ben and Mike's harems, and check out some of my other stories while you're at it and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12 a true team is formed

**Mechazard: hey guy it's me and I'm back**

 **Mike: unfortunately your internet works now**

 **Ben: but it won't let you onto the website**

 **Mechazard: yeah, so I have to save it onto an SD card and then use my phone to post this shit**

 **Ben: and that can get very annoying**

 **Mike: now instead of putting this at the bottom like we usually do, we're gonna put it up here; we need suggestions for how Ben and I can modify the girls in our Harems, if you have any send it to us in a review.**

 **Mechazard: So without further ado, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon!**

"Talking"

'Thought'

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

The day after the encounter with Musyamon a black RV with satellites on the roof was driving through for an unknown purpose, or at least unknown to civilians. "Sir I've detected a disruption in the network data stream" Tally said after receiving feed from the RV.

"Origin?" Yamaki questioned her since he wanted it destroyed before the creature made it to earth.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure." The young blonde woman said back with a slight nervousness in her tone since she knew that was not what he liked to hear.

"Hmm?" Yamaki said aloud while recalling the previous two wild ones, one little girl, two little boys, one teenage boy and three unknown.

"Let's get her back before anyone notices." The teen said as he ran alongside the others

"Those kids are a nuisance." The blonde man muttered after recalling the fleeing scene, then he added "especially those two teens, Ben Tennyson and Mike Lycoan" he said "a week ago they didn't even exist, now they have full identities" Yamaki muttered

While in another part of the city the teens in question were taking it easy for the time being

"Wait, wait, wait, run that by me again" Ben said while waving his hands in the air, he then took a deep breath and once again looked to his fellow alien shape shifter "you did what?" he asked

The Alphamatrix bearer sighed before answering his friend "as I said before, I created identities for us using MY Galvan form: **Minimind**." The vixen tamer stated in a clam tone clearly trying to hide his anger before handing Ben a piece of paper "here's yours by the way"

"Okay, that's what I thought you said" the Omnitrix bearer said before his partner took over

"I don't get it why do you need identities in the first place?" Shoutmon asked truly confused

"Remember when I was kidnapped a week ago?" the young Lycoan asked only for the female virus to ask an important question

""you were kidnapped?!" LadyDevimon asked in rage "who was it and where do I find him?"

"Hold on there LadyDevimon" the Alphamatrix bearer said "its fine I was not hurt, but I can't say the same for those guards" he added with a smirk

"Anyways" the silver furred vixen interrupted "I think I understand why you did it Mike" Amber said "you need identities so you can exist in this universe right? So nobody asks any questions" she explained

"Exactly" Ben agreed

"now that, that's taken care of" the Alphamatrix wearer said "come on, we promised Takato we'd help him convince Kazu and Kenta that Guilmon was real" Mike said with a grin as he grabbed his blood red leather jacket and slipped it on before going to the door

"yeah, your right" Ben added before facing his partner "ready to go Shoutmon?" the dragons tamer asked while putting on his white hoodie

"You know it Ben" the rookie dragon said as he grabbed his disguise, going from Shoutmon to Shout

"Then let's get going" the vixen tamer said as he opened the door and headed towards Shinjuku park.

*Shinjuku park*

After running over to a dinosaur structure to meet up with his friends Takato saw that they had started playing the ever so popular Digimon card game without him "Aw man, you started without me" he said

The dino tamer noticed that the other two were eerily quiet, so he decided to find out why "what's wrong guys? Why did you run away yesterday?" the hazard tamer asked wanting a straight answer

"um, you know, stuff to do" Kazu said as he and Kenta tried to avoid eye contact, and thought he would leave it at that, but neither of them could forget the moment at the hovel:

"You're so full of it" Kazu said when he still saw nothing, but soon they both grew nervous when they heard a growl. The duo got REALLY nervous when there was growling and a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the hole, but the moment they heard a roar the two ran off crying and screaming.

"MOMMY!" Kenta screamed as he ran past Takato, Shoutmon and Ben, who relaxed his arm and laughed alongside the hazard tamer, slimebiote and red dragon as the two ran off

"How did you make it look so real?" Kazu questioned while trying to sound like his old self

"Well he looks real, because he IS real" the hazard tamer told him while emphasizing the 'is' to the two non-believers

"Yeah right" the loud mouth retorted while recalling the yellow eyes once again, before both boys gave each other a silent nod and did something Takato didn't like just as the two teens and disguised Digimon came walking towards them

"Hey I just got here" Takato whined before he was interrupted

"Don't put it away on our account" Ben said

"Look Takato, you and your cousin are beginning to freak us out" Kazu said to his friend after putting his cards into a shoe box

"What do you mean Kazu?" the bakery's heir questioned since his friend wasn't making much sense

"I mean you and your cousin made a Digimon out of rubber eyes and a flashlight, and you're trying to mess us up with it." Kazu explained with a slightly harsh tone

"heh, says the guy who turned tail and ran all the way home to mommy before he even got a chance most people would kill for" the young Lycoan said with a grin only getting a glare from the boy in question before Takato continued

"Funny Kazu, but seriously why would I want to resort to something like that. Come on guys I know it's freaky but he's a real Digimon. Don't blame me or Ben because it was your idea to see him, but you two ran before he could even say 'hi'" Takato shouted to the boys as they were walking away, while not too far away a certain little girl heard some of the conversation

'Oh Takato' Jeri thought in worry for her friend. She felt bad that two of his closest friends didn't believe him.

Back at the school there was a man fooling with a lighter absently with one hand and staring at the school through his sunglasses

"I don't think those little fools realize what a dangerous game their playing." Yamaki said sinisterly "it's time to enlighten them" he continued while he stared at the school, while unknown to anybody a certain female tamer was returning home from school.

"Hmm?" Rika said aloud after reaching her front door, before turning around and surveying the front yard "is she really gone?" the red head wondered out loud "I knew that partner stuff was nonsense" the girl said before looking at the other end of the yard "she didn't care about me, no matter what she says" the former Digimon queen before walking to another part of her house "if she cared she'd be here. She was just using me" Rika finished while at HYPNOS the alarms were going off once more

"A wild one. It appears erratic. Tracer set to monitor progress." Tally said to Riley since they're boss was still retrieving about the group he saw at the last wild one location.

'can't believe those dorks didn't believe me' Takato thought to himself after leaving the playground he decided to take a walk with Ben, Mike and Shout near the baseball field at Shinjuku park

"So what if those idiots didn't believe you, you're a tamer and their not, there's one thing you have that they don't" the Omnitrix bearer said in hope of cheering the young tamer up

"He's right you know, you've got something they don't, you're a tamer to a pretty cool Digimon, and you've got other tamers that have your back no matter what" Mike added making the baker look back at them

"Thanks guys" the tamer said just as a digital field began to appear

"Ben?" the red dragon asked while his tamer nodded in agreement

"Let's go!" Ben shouted as he, Shoutmon ran towards the battle while the hazard tamer and Alphamatrix bearer went to get there partners

"So this is the human world? Not that impressive." The last of the four Digimon stated, four being FlyBeemon

Then out of nowhere a familiar yellow furred rookie Digimon appeared in front of them "that must be one of the human trained Digimon that the others have told us about" another FlyBeemon said to the others as the standoff began

"five against one isn't very fair" a new voice said before it revealed a familiar teen and Digimon entering the field "but then again I've been up against worse odds" Ben said with a smile, knowing this was gonna be fun.

"Got that right Ben, what's the gist on these Stinkfly wannabe's?" Shoutmon insulted and was grateful that Ben had told him and the others about his transformations

" **Let's see FlyBeemon: champion level insect type Digimon, it can launch its stingers with its needle stinger, shock you with Lightning stinger or poison you with poison stinger"** the Omnitrix wielding tamer informed while looking at his Digivice.

"Not really worth the trouble" Ben stated nonchalantly before his Digivice got another hit

" **Cyerdramon: ultimate level cyborg type Digimon, geeze this one's got some power with those Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail attacks"** Ben informed further as a Cyberdramon with a slimmer more hourglass figure with light blue coloring instead of the usual black or dark blue and a d-cup bust clearly indicating the gender of this ultimate level Digimon before them.

"What are you doing here?" the yellow fox asked

"We're here to help you Renamon" Shoutmon answered before turning his attention back to the insects and cyborg…only the cyborg wasn't facing them, it was facing the FlyBeemon with fear in her stance

"Wait, is she afraid of them?" Ben asked getting his answer in the form of a shrill scream

"I'd say that's a yes" the red rookie said plainly

"Fine, if you want to help, then help save HER" Renamon said while pointing at the cyborg as the original alien hero accessed his watch

"way ahead of you" the Omnitrix bearer said as he selected a transformation and slammed the core back down transforming into a bipedal humanoid insect like creature with yellowish-green skin with a head in the shape of a crest small arms powerful legs that look like they were from a grasshopper on steroids wearing a green jumpsuit with the Omnitrix symbol on his belly while the slimebiote sat atop the alien symbol in a flash of green light

" **Crashhopper!"** the new creature announced in a voice that sounded like he inhaled a bunch of helium after the light died down

"and…send" Yamaki said after sending a video of the aliens transformation unknown to the others 'it was a good thing Tally called me with the location of the latest wild one. I think she deserves a reward' the blonde man while walking away, his job fulfilled.

Back in the digital field the FlyBeemon that took point was getting nervous of the looks the blue eyed canine and green eyed insect were giving him

'screw them, this cyborg trespassed on our territory, she needs to be taught a lesson' the point insect Digimon thought before he decided to attack "poison stingUGH!" the FlyBeemon attacked before he was head-butted by the alien

"Yeah not gonna let you hurt the lady" the transformed teen spoke with a glare while another two digital insects went to attack the yellow vixen and red dragon

"Time to show you why it's not nice to pick on ladies!" Shoutmon yelled before a fireball materialized in the palm of his hand **"Fiery Fastball!"** the dragon shouted as he threw the blazing ball

"This is why insects aren't fireproof!" the FlyBeemon said before he was deleted in a cloud of data before it was absorbed by Shoutmon

"Do not interfere, needle stinger!" the bug shouted as he launched his stingers, but as soon as he was about to land the blow she disappeared and reappeared behind the bug

"Things aren't always what they seem" Renamon said in her usual confident style while outside a certain redhead had just arrived

"Renamon?" Rika shouted after arriving at the grey fog. She, much like Takato and the others went to the park to clear her head, but she wasn't expecting to run into her old occupation.

"Rika? What's wrong?" Calumon questioned to her after hopping over a bush. Instead of clearing the mind the unknown Digimon came to play while back inside the field the hero and Digimon were faring pretty well

"you run interference by the usual way of our people while you stop him" the leader instructed to the remaining two insects, the cronies did as they were told while the first one smirked (how you do that without lips I will never know) at the plan behind the plan "once she's weak I'll give her the option…no, the privilege of being our personal pet…or slave, I haven't decided yet…as for the others they are of no use to us." Unfortunately Crashhopper heard this and was not happy but unfortunately he had something else he needed to take care of first

"Are you alright?" the alien asked the frightened female cyborg Digimon with concern

"w-what are you?" Cyberdramon questioned in fear of the hero

The alien hero sighed before answering "alright, quick answer I'm an alien, but I'm here to help you" the transformed tamer explained "come on, let's get you somewhere safe"

"I can't, the leader got me in the leg" Cyberdramon said, showing Ben the tear in her armor and the injury the insect Digimon left "I can't walk" the ultimate muttered

"well then looks like I'm gonna need a little extra muscle" the alien hero stated before looking down to the green blob on his stomach "Skurd, I need a little strength, ya mind?" the teen asked

"with pleasure dear boy" the 'dollop with a wallop' as he sometimes labeled himself accessed the Omnitrix DNA samples until he found one best suited for a situation like this, the slimebiote then oozed over the bug aliens arms transforming them into big red muscular arms from the tetramand DNA sample

"Fourarms' arms, nice" Crashhopper said before he picked up the Digimon bridal style and used his powerful legs to jump a safe distance away from the fight "stay here, I'll be right back after I kick those bugs butts" Crashhopper said as he was about to hop back into battle before he felt a hand grab his right wrist

"Wait" the Cyberdramon pleaded

"What is it Cyberdramon?" the bug alien asked before the Omnitrix timed out bringing the human back to the universe making the cyborg dragon go wide eyed

"I just wanted to thank you, and please call me by my chosen name: Clair" the ultimate level Digimon said in gratitude

"you're welcome Clair" the human said before he kneeled down to her eye level "my name is Ben Tennyson, and I promise I will be right back" Ben said with a smile before transforming once again into Astrodactyl and flying back into battle leaving the digital girl flabbergasted

"Ben Tennyson" Clair repeated in realization "he is the one the elders told me about…my destined other"

While back in the digital field the digital fox was having doubts about her so called partner

"Rika where are you?" Renamon questioned aloud, and that caused the insect leader to smile (again shouldn't be able to do that without lips)

"so the little puppy has lost her former owner, looks like she'll be our slave instead seeing as how the pet thing didn't work for her before" this didn't go unheard by the dragon, who was now angry as all hell

" **FIERY FASTBALL!"** Shoutmon roared as he threw another ball of fire at another FlyBeemon, deleting it.

'Rika's not coming. I have to do this alone' the canine thought as she stared at the remaining enemy Digimon. Unknown to her that her backup was right outside the fence.

"Rika, why are you outside?" Henry questioned since he was out for a walk, but his partner sensed the Digimon nearby "you're missing the fight. That's not like you" Henry said in surprise "where's Renamon? Is she in there?" Calumon heard the questions and added his own comment

"She needs you" the white bundle of joy said flatly. Back inside the battlefield the leader attacked

" **Lightning Sting!"** he shouted as he blasted electricity at the yellow vixen injuring her badly

"That's it just one more attack will do." The FlyBeemon said before he added "I wonder if she know basic tricks, and even if she doesn't I'm sure a little obedience training will do her good." That was when the flying alien reentered the battle and heard the comment

"SKWAK nobody says stuff like that about my friends!" Astrodactyl roared as a green energy whip wrapped around the Digimon's waist

"Who the heck are whoa!" the boss said but was stopped when the energy whip yanked him upwards before it yanked him again slamming the enemy Digimon to the ground the flying creature then flew closer to the Digimon before charging a green energy sphere in his mouth, the leader took this chance to attack the new arrival "Lightning Sting!" he shouted as lightning shot towards the alien making the sphere disperse

'I just can't do it' Rika thought to herself before running away from the battlefield

"Rika!" Calumon exclaimed hopping right behind her. The fleeing badass didn't make any sense to the other two on the outside

"Rika?" the passive one questioned as she ran

"What's with her?" Terriermon asked as he watched alongside his tamer, back at the battlefield a new feeling had come over the alien pterodactyl's left arm

"This is new SKWAK let's see what it does" Ben said before a green energy net fired from the opening on his arm and onto the FlyBeemon just as Renamon came back to the land of the living

The yellow furred canine saw the net over the enemy before looking to the source 'perfect' she thought since she decided now was the perfect time to strike "Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as she fired the glowing shards at the enemy insects, deleting the as Shoutmon put it 'Stinkfly wannabe's' before she absorbed their data "I did it, it destroyed him without Rika's help" the vixen said but then remembered the help she was provided before turning to Ben/Astrodactyl and Shoutmon "thank you for the assistance"

"No problem" Astrodactyl said before the Omnitrix timed out "it's part of the hero thing" Ben said back

"Hey Ben, what happened to that Cyberdramon girl?" the dragon asked making Ben's look go from one of pride to one of horror

"Aw man!" the hero shouted before he looked to Skurd "I need some wings" the teen said simply getting a mock salute in response before the slimy green alien spread over Ben's back before a pair of translucent yellow insect wings sprouted from his back "gotta love the classics" the Omnitrix bearer said as he looked at Stinkfly's wings before they began to flutter, lifting the teen off the ground and flying him in the direction of the downed digital cyborg girl leaving the dragon Digimon behind

"Okay then, see you at home" Shoutmon muttered bitterly while in another part of the park Rika was lost in thought

"Renamon just wanted me to help her digivolve…I'm not falling for it anymore, I don't need her or Big Bro" she said after crossing the street from the baseball diamond the tagalong felt very sorry for the young girl.

"Humans can be so silly. Sometimes they're up and sometimes they're down; they gotta learn to go with the flow." Calumon said before he stopped and doubled back to see the others just as Renamon and Shoutmon walked over to the fence and leapt over it in one jump.

"Renamon. Rika was here; I think she was worried about you." Henry said to the vixen after she landed while Mike, Amber, Beastmon and LadyDevimon ran onto the scene. The yellow vixen heard this and decided to delve deeper into the comment

"She is? Are you sure?" Renamon questioned the two that had seen her 'partner'.

"She was all white faced and jumpy, ya know. In a bad way." Terriermon said to his fellow rookie

"Rika? I doubt it." The fox questioned skeptically not believing that a girl like Rika could ever show fear

"'I would rather eat dirt before I let Renamon become what you are: a monster'" Mike said "that is exactly what she said to IceDevimon before we showed up" he added before remembering THAT event

"Exactly, Renamon you two fit together. You should be partners not enemies." The Wong sibling said, trying to help change her mind

"Partners?" the fox questioned just as a familiar white Digimon jumped to them

"Ha-ha bout time, wanna play?" the rabbit Digimon said before he jumped off his tamers shoulder.

"Me too" Calumon said before and Terriermon bumped bellies and fell to the ground laughing

"Partners, you keep using that word. Am I supposed to know what it means?" Renamon questioned

"Exactly, we know each other's strengths and weaknesses." The rabbit tamer said going a little deeper

"Hmm?" she questioned wondering if the male was saying was indeed true of herself and her partner. The two smaller Digimon ignoring their conversation.

"Hey guess what? Henry taught me Tai Chi. Wanna learn?" the rabbit asked the free spirit

"How do you do it huh?" Calumon questioned since he knew that Terriermon was just as much fun as Guilmon so he thought Tai Chi would be fun too.

"You start…Like this" Terriermon said as he went into a ready pose

"Like this?" the bundle of joy questioned as he tried to mimic his teacher, the optimal word being TRIED, as Calumon lost his balance and fell down

"Both of you must have something in common or you wouldn't have become partners at all" the bluenette explained further "it was no coincidence I'm sure of it." He added with certainty

The yellow vixen thought it over before turning to the other four "and what about you? What does it mean to you?"

"Well our relationship goes deeper than theirs, yours and Takato's" the Alphamatrix bearer said unsure of how to explain the relationship he shares with his three digital girlfriends "it's hard to explain"

"This is going to take longer than I thought." The rabbit rookie said after his joyful student fell once again. Renamon decided to leave and think over what the human's said to her while the others stayed a little longer

"Hey, listen Terriermon, I hate to cut this short but I think we should talk to the others about this" Henry said to his partner before turning to the alien hero "what do you think Mike?"

"Sure thing Henry" both Terriermon and Mike said in unison unexpectedly before the rabbit climbed back onto his partners shoulder

"How about we play something else next time Calumon" the rabbit offered

"Sure" the playful one agreed before laughing and hopping away

"Can't he ever just walk like a normal Digimon?" Mike complained before turning to see his fellow tamer glaring at him "what?"

"Start explaining yourself" Henry said

"What the heck are you talking about?" Mike questioned confused at the boys sudden skepticism

"from what I heard from Takato and what I've seen with my own two eyes, I've noticed that you seem to have knowledge over future events" Henry said while crossing his arms "how and why?" the Wong child demanded

"Alright fine, I guess we've kept this from you for long enough" the hero sighed before continuing "my name is Mike Lycoan and, along with Ben, am not from around here"

"Obviously" Henry stated simply

"That's not even the start of it, we're from a different universe" the vixen tamer said not seeing much of a change on the other tamers face "why aren't you more shocked about that?"

"It makes sense" the rabbit tamer shrugged

"IT DOES?!" the Digimon shouted in unison

"How else do you explain the fact that he knows so much about what's going on?" Henry explained with a question "but that doesn't explain your watches, how are you able to transform into monsters with them?"

"not monsters, aliens" Mike corrected before continuing "Ben's is called the Omnitrix while mine is called the Alphamatrix, Skurd the little green booger that hangs off the Omnitrix is an alien parasite called a slimebiote which feeds off the DNA of its host, or in Ben's case he can give Ben's aliens some weapons kinda like how modify cards can help our Digimon" Mike explained as best as he could

"Okay, that's all I've got for now but I still want to talk to Ben and Takato about this too." Henry said

"well okay then, come on Takato's probably with Guilmon right now anyways" the Alphamatrix bearer said as he turned to face LadyDevimon "how about this time we fly?" the hero said getting a grin from the female virus Digimon before turning back to Henry "Devi's gonna fly you to Guilmon's hut while I fly Princess and Amber" Mike explained using the ShiningRenamon's given name and the others pet names before accessing the Alphamatrix and transforming in a flash of blue light "Frostbite!" the Necrofridgian shouted before grabbing two out of three of his girlfriend's arms before taking to the sky while the fallen angel girl picked up the human and rabbit before following her alien boyfriend.

"So what's up?" Takato questioned confused as to the sudden meeting after the alien and fallen angel landed

After a quick explanation and making sure Takato got the gist of it the hero then decided to comment "it was one strange conversation I'll tell you that" Mike said "what would you have said?" he added making the hazard tamer think

"About Guilmon? I don't know. It's hard to put into words." The baker's son said as he looked to his creation "he's not exactly your average Digimon." He said truthfully "he's my friend. I can rely on him no matter what, but Rika and…Renamon they don't understand that. I wish we could help." The dino tamer said hoping he didn't let on that he had a crush on the confused vixen, but it didn't go unnoticed by the vixen tamer

'yeah I kinda figured he liked Renamon, I mean the way he looks at her makes it pretty obvious' the Alphamatrix hero thought to himself before henry made another comment

"Me too" Henry said

"It's so weird. I bet it's just eating Renamon up…uh…at least I guess that it is." Takato said trying not to show the feelings he had

'Yeah I'm talking to him after Henry's gone' the silver vixen's tamer thought with a mental smirk

"I bet its hurting Rika too, but with the both of them it's just too hard to tell." The rabbit tamer said back since he was concerned for the both of them "speaking of Renamon she wanted advice a couple nights back, but after we were done talking I saw a werewolf creature leaving the area too" Henry said facing the Alphamatrix bearer as the hero in question tensed up "that creature wouldn't happen to have been you now would it?" the tamer questioned with a grin

"Uh, no I-I don't think it was me, it might've been Ben" the Alphamatrix bearer tried to cover himself badly knowing that both Henry and Takato knew better

' _Smooth'_ Amber said through the mental link

' _Shut up or no romantic activity for a week'_ Mike said back making the silver vixen pale at the thought

Just after Mike and his digital girlfriends went back home Henry, Terriermon and Takato met back up with Ben who was out on patrol with Shout and decided to patrol together until they met up with an unknown man with blonde hair wearing a business suit and a pair of sunglasses that didn't allow his eyes to be seen

'Who's this guy?' the five thought while trying to ignore the cold feeling in the backs of their necks

"Are you Takato Matsuki?" Yamaki asked the boy in question

"Uh…yeah that's me" the hazard tamer answered with a stutter

"That must make you Ben Tennyson and Henry Wong" Yamaki guessed as he looked at the other two before focusing his sight on the disguised dragon Digimon "and I believe you're called Shout"

"What about it?" Henry questioned since he never felt right when anyone he didn't know knew his name.

"You were hanging around the Shinjuku Guardrail yesterday" the older man said to the group. This info caught them off guard "you've been under observation. This game you're playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby." The leaders of the observers said

"Wait a minute, I know who you are now!" the Omnitrix bearer shouted

"You know him?" Takato questioned

"yeah this guy's name is Yamaki, he's the boss of a government organization called HYPNOS, an operation where its sole purpose is to stop and delete all Digimon that try to enter our world" Ben explained as he waved a hand over the Omnitrix "and if you like what Mike can do, then you're gonna love what I can do" he threatened making the man slightly cringe at the memory of Tigerage taking down the guards with no effort after his own humiliating defeat

"Consider this a warning" Yamaki said before running off.

"Yeah you better run!" the dragon Digimon shouted

"Hey what do you mean warning?!" Henry called before going after the guy but before the hazard tamer, Omnitrix bearer and disguised Digimon could follow a new voice got their attention

"Takato?" Jeri said after coming to a stop just before the three boys

"Hi, Jeri" Takato said back

"Hi, I know it's not nice to listen in to other people's conversations, but I just couldn't help myself." The green dressed girl said to the blue hooded boy

"What?!" all three boys said in unison praying that she wasn't referring to the discussion with Yamaki

"Why were you arguing with Kazu and Kenta?" she questioned before she saw them sigh in relief over what she had said

"Arguing?" the bakers son questioned back, still wondering how much she heard

"It sounded like you were arguing about a real Digimon" Jeri said confirming almost half of their fears

"A real Digimon?" Takato, Ben and Shoutmon chorused in unison nervously

"Would you stop repeating me?!" the girl shouted before she lowered her voice "is it true?"

"if I told you it was real, would you believe me; you wouldn't be scared" the hazard tamer asked since he knew that she screamed and freaked out when she first met Calumon, so she'd really scream once she met Guilmon

"I believe you! I want to see him! Please!" the girl practically begged with excitement causing Takato to laugh thinking she was joking before he realized she was serious

"Wha!" the boys exclaimed before giving in at the sight of Jeri's face, and it wasn't too long before they were in front of Guilmon's hut

"Does he live here?" the girl questioned in a hushed tone

"Huh? Yeah that's right" the tamer answered back casually

"A real Digimon?" she asked once more

"Yeah, pretty exciting huh?" the Omnitrix bearer said

"And wait until you meet him, I created him you know." Takato said feeling that this time he could brag without getting a swelled head

"You did? WOW! What kind of Digimon is he?" Jeri exclaimed for her friend's achievement, but questioned how a boy like Takato would have made a peaceful, playful and happy creature.

"he's tough, and man can he fight, his special attack is Pyro Sphere" the hazard creator explained as a pair of yellow eyes suddenly appeared from within the darkness of the hovel, the boys noticed that they were frightening the girl 'whoops this could get ugly' the bakers son thought, luckily the alien shapeshifter noticed and decided to intervene

"Of course he IS still a bread horking doofus on the inside" Ben explained, unfortunately not settling the girls nerves, that's when Shoutmon decided it was his turn

"We're just kidding, its fake you know rubber eyes and a flashlight" the dragon said while waving his hands in the air "had you going there didn't we, well you know us boys." He added

"Huh?" the girl said knowing what she saw "but you…"

"I'm sorry if I…" Takato said interrupting her until he was interrupted by a voice he knew all too well.

"Hey Takato I'm hungry, did you bring some bread?" the red scaled dinosaur said appearing from within the darkness

'Oh geez' the boys thought before the girl squealed

"He's so cute!" Jeri squealed before running up and hugging the red dino

"Cute?" Ben questioned while Shout began to laugh "never heard anybody call someone that looked like Guilmon cute"

"You meant to say 'cool' right Jeri" the dino's creator questioned, not wanting this to happen in front of others

"I don't mind cute, but who is she?" Guilmon asked since outside of his tamer, Henry, Ben, Mike and even the occasional sight of Rika, he had not met any other humans

"Oops I'm sorry" Jeri said after disbanding the hug "I'm Jeri" she introduced herself while shaking the hazard Digimon's clawed hand

"I'm Guilmon, nice to meet ya" the red dino said and then looked at his partner/creator "is she your girlfriend?" he asked hearing the word from Calumon only to make Shoutmon laugh even harder with the Omnitrix bearer joining him

"nope she's just a friend that just happens to be a girl" the tamer answered while his classmate paid no attention to his answer 'besides if I did have a girlfriend, I'd want it to be Renamon' he thought before shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts 'stop doing that!' Takato mentally scolded himself

"Hey Guilmon, guess what?" Jeri said causing the hazard tamer to snap out of his thoughts "I've got a little present for you" she added while digging through her pocket before pulling something out enclosed in her fist "I'm gonna put it right here" she said as she placed it at the tip of the Digimon's nose "perfect" the girl said in victory before backing away revealing a little pink flower sticker

"Huh, not bad" the dino said before turning to his tamer "what do you think?" Guilmon asked since he liked the opinion of his creator the most

"it's cute alright" Takato answered with a nervous twitch on his right eyebrow 'I'm gonna have to have a loooooooong look at Toepick after saying that' he thought to himself before remembering that Renamon was still undecided about Rika, he then began to worry 'what if Rika doesn't come around, what'll happen to Renamon?' he thought before his more mischievous side decided to speak 'you could always ask her to move in with you?' the more evil side suggested before the hazard tamer could retort the disguised Digimon decided to make himself known

"if you think Guilmon's cool then you're gonna love me Jeri" the dragon said before throwing off his disguise "because Shout is actually Shoutmon!" the rookie announced making the girl in question shriek in delight before Ben's watch began to beep

"sorry I gotta take this" the Omnitrix bearer said before walking away from the group before accessing the communication function "hey Mike what's up dude?" Ben asked

"You're not gonna believe this!" the Alphamatrix bearer shouted from the other end

"Okay, what's up?" the young Tennyson asked again

"okay, so I was sparring with Devi and when she landed a hit on me it knocked the Alphamatrix around a little pushing a few buttons and then something awesome happened" Mike said in an excited tone

"Are you gonna tell me or are you just building up dramatic tension?" the alien parasite asked sarcastically

"I unlocked a new function" the other alien hero said much to the others shock

"What?!" both asked

"I unlocked the alien limb transformation function" the silver vixen tamer said

"Hey Ben is something wrong?" Takato asked in concern

"No just got a call from Mike" the teen called back

"Okay" the hazard tamer said

"Was that Takato?" Mike asked

"Yeah, guess I should get back to them" Ben said

"Alright I'll tell you more when you get back" Mike said just as he cut off the connection

"When exactly are you planning on introducing ME to the girl?" Skurd asked

"you know what, I'll do that now just so you don't complain about it later" the Omnitrix bearer said back while in another part of the city a certain vixen was pursuing a familiar purple jerk

"Doh, dee, doh, dee, doh" the imp hummed while he walked on a thin railing trying to drown out the nails of the fox following him

"Do, do, do, do, do" Impmon continued to hum each in a different pitch, still trying to ignore her

'I wonder how long he's going to keep this up' Renamon wondered as she continued walking atop the edge of a billboard while the dark coated Digimon tried to keep humming but her toes got on his nerves so much that he couldn't take much more

"Quit following me!" Impmon shouted at her only to be ignored before she decided to speak

"I have a question" the vixen said calmly

"And you think I care? Actually I do care. Surprise I do because I'm sure it's something stupid!" the imp shouted back before continuing "hmm! I learned not to expect much from you human loving Digi-duds, but maybe there's hope for you darling. Coming to yours truly for the answers. So tell me foxy, what can I do ya for?" Impmon questioned

'Please. If I wanted to go to someone for the answers I truly wanted I would be talking with the goggle wearing stud' Renamon's lighter side thought while the serious side knew that meant [ditch this idiot and go for Takato]

'Not now' the rest of her mind scolded before she finally spoke "why don't you have a partner?" This comment was NOT what Impmon was expecting as the imp began to lose his balance before she continued "why should a Digimon have a partner?"

"Ya got me." The purple rookie said after regaining his composure "no self-respecting Digimon needs a partner…especially a human" he shouted

"Are you sure?" the vixen questioned trying to confirm the answer

"Of course I am. Humans are selfish. I'd stay far away from them if I were you. They're trouble with a capital 'T'. I'm sorry fox face did I go too fast for you? Ah forget about it!" Impmon said before leaping to the edge of the guardrail

"how can we digivolve or increase our strength unless we have a partner?" she questioned back to him since she wondered what it would be like for her to have that…'deeper'…relationship the Alphamatrix wielder talked about with a certain hazard tamer only to be interrupted by the imp once again.

"Ah come on. Don't tell me you're buying that? The powers inside of you, forget all the rest!" Impmon shouted

"How do I find it?" she questioned the imp once more

"Uh…" he started unsure of how to answer that one "I guess you're not very bright. Don't expect me to tell you what to do. You gotta figure it out for yourself."

"I see. I think I get what you're trying to say." The yellow fox said back even though a part of her mind was not really getting it…a softer side

'If he knows all this, about relying on one's power then shouldn't he be an ultimate or mega level by now?' the thought was heard by the rest of her mind but ignored just to hear the little ones insults.

"You get what I'm trying to say?! You're just a know it all like the rest of them: I get it I get it. Well you're not Einstein, and frankly you make me sick to my stomach!" Impmon shouted at her ending with an accusing finger

"I'll leave you alone then." The yellow vixen said simply before doing as she said

"You'll what?" Impmon questioned "hey I got a lot more to say, don't you wanna hear Ah! Ba-boom" the imp said after she was already gone unknown to the two of them that a certain alien shapeshifter was testing out the new function on his watch before he noticed the two having their conversation

'that little bastard' Mike thought to himself while he was using Frostbite's Wings and Ectoscream's invisibility powers to spy on the two rookies 'never did like that part of the show' the young Lycoan said before he got a very…dark idea 'time to have some fun' with that the silver vixen's tamer flew behind a billboard and recalled the alien powers back into the watch before accessing the alien device

After the blue light died down it revealed a new form with dark grey skin with a tail instead of legs, clawed hands and blue chains with shackles on his neck, waist and wrists connecting the binds while the Alphamatrix symbol rested on his chest "Ectoscream!" the ectonurite shouted before he fazed thorough the sign and turned invisible before floating through the digital jerk!

The imp then shivered in fear before he heard an eerie voice speak to him "what's the matter Impmon? You look like you've seen a ghost…freak" the phantom said to the imp making himself translucent when the imp looked to see his face

"What are you?!" the Digimon screamed and attempted to attack but when the alien began to laugh he began to truly freak out before he became paralyzed with fear as the ectonurite flew away into the distance "that didn't happen" Impmon squeaked in fear as soon as he regained his composure

While a familiar blonde man was continuing his research…in front of the Matsuki bakery

"Hmm, how quaint." He said to himself while watching the store from the outside. While he was doing that XLR8 had returned from the bakery with a bag full of bread before the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back to the universe luckily he was far enough away for the flash to not be seen by Jeri while Renamon made her way to a construction site crane tip…thinking

'Do I need Rika to fulfill my destiny?' Renamon questioned to herself not knowing that the human was a at a loss of what to do as well. The youngest of the three Nonaka's was returning home

"your back late today, where have you been?" her grandmother Seiko Hata, questioned after hearing the front door close "would you mind running out and getting some potato's?" the elder asked kindly "I need them for a special recipe I'm making."

"Why?" Rika asked darkly

"Well because then it wouldn't be potato soup without them. Aren't you hungry dear?" the older woman said

"I hate potato's, and I don't want anything to eat" the Digimon queen said before going to her room 'I just want a normal life' Rika thought with a groan before the door opened

"Would you like to talk about it?" Seiko asked with concern for her granddaughter "you barely ever speak to me. How am I supposed to know what you want?"

'Just go away' the Digimon queen thought

"I'm trying to understand you, but you always treat me like the enemy" Rika's grandmother said to the tamer "I was your age once, you know. But if you just give me a chance I might just be able to help." She said to her descendant

"just go away you wouldn't understand" Rika finally spoke, her grandmother respecting her wishes and leaving the room 'maybe she's got a point but what about big bro?' the vixen tamer thought while recalling the creatures the young Lycoan can turn into 'he can get by on his own because of all that power, but still…' she thought and recalled the moments the plant man and four armed giant helped her partner and saved her ass 'and it was never the power it was the reason he used it, protecting other Digimon even if they weren't his, or dangerous' Rika thought before she remembered the news report about how a man made of fire and a blue shark that shot ice from its mouth save people form a burning building 'and not just Digimon, but people too, complete strangers…and he saved them…like a hero' the Digimon queen thought while her partner caving to the lesser creatures side.

'I hate to admit it, but Impmon could be right' Renamon thought while still standing on the tip of the crane. Just then she sensed a new presence of another Digimon "I must rely on the power within me. I am alone in this world." The yellow furred one said while shaking her left fist

'But what about…' her, for the moment, logical side began to say before she was interrupted 'no, not even Takato…or Mike or Ben can help me now' the majority of her mind said before she followed her senses to find the new Digimon opponent

'Where is the Digimon, I don't see it' the digital vixen thought while hearing a strange bird caw, when suddenly she got her answer when a black and red talon came down at her. Thankfully the rookie jumped out of the way, and yet her opponent followed after her. In another part of the park the hazard tamer was just finishing up with his friend, about an hour before Ben and Shoutmon went home

"See ya" Jeri called with a wave as she was running down the steps

"Bye bye" Guilmon called back, waving as well

"I'll visit Guilmon again sometime." The young brown haired girl said while walking away

"Oh, okay great" Takato said back while thinking 'guess she must really like Guilmon if she said something like that.' That was until an unusual question popped into his mind

Before he could ask his partner sneezed off his new friend's little present

"Guilmon do you think a Digimon would find it weird if they saw a human cuddling a plushy version of themselves" Takato asked ignoring the sneeze before his partner could answer though they were interrupted by a sniggering voice from above them

The two looked up to see none other than Mike with Necrofridgian wings sprouting out of his back sitting on the roof of Guilmon's hut "sorry, but that was not what I expected to hear AT ALL" the silver vixen tamer said while trying to contain his laughter.

Takato just stood there glaring at his teen friend with a blush before the shapeshifter spoke once more after finally getting his laughter under control "look Takato, I'm in a relationship with three different Digimon girls, and Ben's in a relationship with two, if you think it's so weird after seeing THAT stuff then you are just being paranoid" Mike advised

"You know if you're trying to make me feel better you're doing one heck of a job" the hazard tamer said through narrowed eyes

"I'm just saying: don't be afraid to tell the one you love how you feel…no matter what species she is" the Alphamatrix bearer said with a friendly smile just as the rabbit tamer came running towards them

"Hey, Henry" Takato greeted

"He got away from me. Whoever he is he sure is sneaky." Henry said to the hazard duo and alien hero

"yeah I noticed" the dino tamer said still a little creped out at the earlier event with the strange man called Yamaki before they heard a shrill bird shriek out of nowhere

"that was either a Digimon or someone got a look at Toepick" the young Lycoan joked before the wings on his back then transformed into a yellow Jetpack similar to the one you would see on Astrodactyl "I'm gonna grab my girls and meet you there" he said before a new angelic but dark voice interrupted him

"No need I'm already here" LadyDevimon said as she landed before them

"Talk about timing" the rabbit Digimon said before Guilmon finally got that savage look in his eyes before bolting towards the fight

"quick you take Henry and Terriermon, I'll grab Takato and we'll fly there" the virus' boyfriend instructed before doing as she was told, while back at the Nonaka house a familiar beeping could be heard from the youngest family members room

"Oh, I better see what it wants" Calumon said after walking into her room and seeing the light. The little guy jumped into the basket, and got out Rika's Digivice "it's not saying much but the light sure is pretty" the white bundle of joy said before the girl snatched it from his hands

"Give it here" Rika said looking at the screen, but she was still unsure whether she wanted to go back to her Digimon life

"But Rika…" the playful one said after the girl put down the device and seeing the girl's sad expression "whatever it said it didn't go over well." The white one said while back on the battlefield the others were ready to fight

"Is Renamon in a fight?" Ben said as he arrived with Shoutmon, Amber, Lillymon, Beastmon and Clair following behind him ready to fight

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you guys know by who" Henry said with a grin before the Alphamatrix user sighed

" **Yeah, Harpymon, one nasty digital bitch, with a screech like a sonorosian's sonic scream, Renamon's gonna have a tough time dealing with her Wind Seeker attack"** the silver vixen tamer informed without even taking a glance at his Digivice.

"Rika?" the rabbit tamer questioned while looking around for the redhead

"I don't see her anywhere" Takato added as he too looked for their fellow Digimon tamer, while the alien hero's narrowed their eyes in confusion

"Something's wrong" the young Tennyson said

"The strikes are too fast, there's more than one of them in there" Mike concluded in worry before turning to his friend "Ben turn into Terraspin and blow away some of the fog" the young Lycoan ordered getting a nod in response

"It's hero time!" Ben shouted before he activated the Omnitrix, selected an icon and slammed down the core before becoming engulfed in a flash of green light transforming into a large bipedal reptilian creature wearing a shell over most of his body, with only his face arms/fins and legs exposed while the Omnitrix symbol appeared on the center of his body while Skurd sat on top **"Terraspin!"** he shouted

"What good is a giant turtle gonna do?!" Takato shouted making the alien smirk

"you'll see" the transformed teen said before his entire body floated into the air before his legs merged into one third fin before wind suddenly blew out of the holes on his chest and his fins began to rotate around the edge of his shell like a fan causing some of the fog to blow away revealing that there were not one not two, but…

"FIFTEEN FUCKIN' HARPYMON?!" the young Lycoan screamed in surprise before regaining his composure and turning to face the others "alright guys leave the lead one to Renamon but split up and take out any others you see" the vixen tamer ordered getting nods from everybody before the Omnitrix timed out and everybody ran into battle.

"Hey you flying freak, try picking on someone with a little more battle experience!" Mike shouted to the enemy Digimon.

The flying Digimon took notice of the insult and immediately went for the others…that is until Renamon tackled the lead harpy to the ground "oh no, your all mine" the yellow fox said before the flying freak attacked from underneath

" **Wind Seeker!"** she screeched at the rookie vixen and shot a white crescent blade which the yellow canine just jumped away from

" **Diamond Storm!"** Renamon shouted as she attacked, but Harpymon dodged by flying into the air but wasn't fast enough to avoid the right fist that backhanded her, sending the avian champion to the ground.

Why don't we check on the others, shall we?

*with Ben and Shoutmon*

"You ready?" the alien hero questioned to the dragon, flower and cyborg Digimon

"You know it" Shoutmon said back

"Let's do it" Lillymon answered

"I'm ready" Clair nodded with a thumbs up

"Then let's get started, Digi-modify: digivolution activate!" the young Tennyson shouted as he slashed the card

" **Digivolution"** Ben's Digivice said a feminine computerized voice coming from Ben's Digivice before Shoutmon became surrounded in a cocoon of data

" **Shoutmon digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data **"PunkShoutmon!"** said the new Digimon

"one more time, Digi-modify: Hyper Wing activate!" the dragon's tamer shouted as he slashed the card causing glowing white wings to appear on PunkShoutmon back before taking to the air.

"Alright, let's see how this bird brain like's Astrodactyl." the alien shapeshifter said as he activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through his forms before selecting the alien he wanted, as the faceplate moved back and revealed the core, the young hero slapped the core back down transforming in a green flash

" **Stinkfly!"** a new slightly higher pitched gravelly voice announced revealing that Ben had transformed into a large insectiod creature with four legs, two arms each with three clawed fingers, clear yellowish translucent wings, a black bladed tail and four eye stalks with green eyes, wearing a green suit with black parallel lines down the body connected by the legs while the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his forehead while Skurd sat on top.

"This is not Astrodactyl Omnitrix!" the Lepidopterran said in annoyance at the mistake

"Why do you even call them out anymore?" the slimebiote asked

"Ya know I've been wondering that same thing" the transformed teen responded

"Ugh! Ben this guy stinks" the punk rock dragon gagged

"I know" Stinkfly retorted before taking to the air alongside his digital companions

" **Wind Seeker!"** the Harpymon lackeys attacked

" **Punk Rock Shocker!"** the champion dragon shouted as he attacked redirecting the white energy blades

" **Desolation Claw!"** the Cyberdramon shouted as she attacked effectively deleting one of the harpy's in one blow

" **Flower Canon!"** Lillymon shouted as she fired the yellow energy blast deleting yet another avian enemy

"Blazing Solo!" PunkShoutmon shouted as he fired the red energy beam deleting another enemy

"Take this, **Goo bullets!** " Stinkfly shouted trying out the whole 'shouting your attacks' thing for himself as yellowish green slime fired from his eyestalks deleting another Harpymon

*with Mike, Amber, Beastmon and LadyDevimon*

"I always wondered about this, Double Modify: Digivolution and Hyper Wings Activate!" the young Lycoan shouted as he slashed the two cards

"Digivolution" said a feminine computerized voice coming from Mike's Digivice before Amber became surrounded in a cocoon of data

" **ShiningRenamon digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data **"SilverKyubimon!"** said a new larger more beast like fox with glistening silver fur, nine tails a golden jaw, mane, paws, underbelly, tail and ear tips with the yin-yang symbols on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big blue and grey striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her amber colored eyes, as the transformation subsided a pair of glowing white wings sprouted from her back

"Damn!" the fox's tamer shouted in awe at his partner's new champion form before shaking his head to regain his senses "now it's my turn, Goin' Hero!" the slightly sadistic one shouted before activating his watch, selecting a form, allowing the faceplate to slide back before the core popped up.

The tamer/transformer then slapped the core back down before becoming engulfed within a blue flash causing the Digimon to cover their eyes

As the light died down it revealed that the Alphamatrix had transformed into a three inch tall black skinned creature with bright blue eyes, a lightning pattern going down its torso and back, while the Alphamatrix symbol on the top of his head **"Battery!"** the creature said in a voice that made him sound like one of the chipmunks from 'Alvin and the chipmunks'

"eh, it'll do" the Nosedeenian shrugged then cackled like a mad man mixed with an adrenalin junkie before he took to the air as his legs shifted into a bolt of lightning while his girlfriends followed behind him

" **Fox Tail Flame!"** SilverKyubimon shouted as she flew up and fired nine golden fireballs from the tips of her tails destroying a Harpymon flunky

" **Cat Claw Surge!"** Beastmon shouted firing off the golden energy from her claws deleting one of the avian enemies

" **Darkness Wave!"** LadyDevimon announced as she fired off a pulse of black energy destroying one more Harpymon

" **Battery Discharge!"** the Nosedeenian shouted before firing off some electricity from the tips of his fingers destroying another harpy Digimon

*with Henry, Terriermon, Takato and Guilmon*

The two humans were watching the yellow vixen fight the lead Digimon before the sound of rapid footsteps coming their way pulled their attention away from the fight.

"Rika!" Henry exclaimed after seeing a kid outline appearing through the digital field

"Just in time." Takato added when she fully entered the battlefield. The two standby Digimon looked back and saw this as well, and so did a certain alien battery

'About fuckin' time!' Mike thought to himself before he was jabbed in the back by a stray Wind Seeker attack

"Hey, hey, Renamon, look who finally made it!" Terriermon said

'Rika' Renamon thought as she stood on the ground with the harpy once again in the air.

'Renamon' Rika thought with unshed tears of happiness at seeing her partner after the IceDevimon incident, though the vixen didn't stop to chat instead she leapt up and gave the bird a straight left hook and a roundhouse kick with her left leg. With a combo like that, the wing nut slammed onto the pavement hard; while the attacker landed elegantly on the ground.

'Impmon was right, I willed myself the strength and it came' the canine powerhouse thought after realizing what she had done not knowing that her human partner didn't think the same way

'Renamon was powerful without my help. I knew she didn't need me.' The Digimon queen thought as she saw the instant knockout while the others saw that something wasn't quite right.

"Hey, Renamon, not the best time to impersonate Diamondhead." The hazard tamer shouted to the fighter trying to make a statue reference using one of Ben's aliens

"I don't get it. Isn't she going to finish off Harpymon and load her data" Henry questioned to the others knowing something wasn't right

"She's having Second thoughts about Rika" the small electric alien said as he landed before the Alphamatrix timed out "she had a little chat with Impmon earlier" the young Lycoan informed

'I could load the data of every opponent I fight then take them apart one by one, but what's the point after it's all over.' The yellow vixen thought to herself and closed her eyes letting her mind wander of what the outcome of her path would be…but as she did that her opponent began to stir and awaken.

'That smug little BITCH!" the bird thought after seeing the canine was just standing over her with her eyes closed. The avian took this opportunity to attack "Wind Seeker!" she shouted surprising the yellow vixen as she got hit…hard.

"Oh no!" Takato shouted in horror as he and the others watched as Renamon fell to the ground and forced to roll to the left or right trying to avoid the sharp talons that attempted to claw at her face

"Time for a taste of Fire Storm!" Mike shouted as his right arm morphed and shifted until it was covered in fire and rocks before he blasted a stream of fire at the bird

'Another meddler' the main bird thought after dodging the fire and going back to the trees for cover

Until she could think of how to deal with both of them, with the avian gone for now Renamon pushed herself off the ground

"what are you doing?" the fox questioned in a mix of anger and relief as she watched Mike's arm revert to normal before it shifted again into one similar to Diamondhead only a more sky blue color and his head grew orange-brown colored fur all over his head as his eyes disappeared and his teeth grew into fangs while his lips swelled and turned black and gill like…things appeared on his neck

Unfortunately his ability to speak was lost during his heads transformation, the evidence being the fact that his speech pattern turned to one of growls and grunts which the yellow canine could understand perfectly

"You mean other than saving your yellow ass? I'm trying to have a private conversation while looking out for bird brain" the for the moment, vulpimancer/petrosapian/human hybrid growled before he continued "you shouldn't listed to that little purple dick, despite what he said you and Rika actually make a good team" he said before the vixen replied in the same inaudible language

"She and I may be a strong team, but we won't have the same strength as Takato…and Guilmon, or you and Amber or the others" she said to him making the others more and more confused…except for Amber who decided to translate

"She said that she and Rika may be a good team but they won't have the same strength as us" the silver fox said

'not the same strength at the others?' the redhead wondered before the screeching enemy decided to make herself known, but this time went after the blood red jacketed one instead

"Aw shit" Mike said in the vulpimancer tongue, only having a split second to fire off a few petrosapian shards which the bird just deflected

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon attacked sending the Taydenite crystals flying off towards the others and spreading everywhere

'alright that's it, time for something else' Mike thought before reverting his arm and head back to normal and going straight for the watch, only to be knocked back and knocked out by Harpymon's talons, the Alphamatrix bearer also knocking Takato over in the process.

Renamon and the others watched as both boys tumbled to the ground, the vixen then went to check on the goggle wearer

"Takato, are you…" the yellow furred one was about to question, but was interrupted when Harpymon slammed her to the ground with her talon, and started to press down.

'oh no.' Rika thought with an audible gasp as she saw the downed hero, hazard tamer and her partner about to be crushed and absorbed. 'looks like I'll have to bail them out of this' she thought while getting a bit of her stride back, but reality caught up with her after going to the back of her belt and feeling nothing "oh no" the Digimon queen said before recalling the fact that she left her Digivice and cards behind before she and Calumon came to the digital field.

"this isn't good" Henry exclaimed as he saw that Ben, PunkShoutmon and the others were still preoccupied with the avian cronies, both Mike and Takato were out like lights and even more pressure was applied to the yellow vixen.

'Don't worry, it's almost over.' The lead Harpymon thought as she enjoyed the screams of the helpless Digimon. Rika looked around and saw all the petrosapian shards that laid on the ground due to the leader enemy countering the Alphamatrix bearer's attack, so she picked one up and charged straight ahead.

"Rika, come back!" Henry and Stinkfly shouted to the female tamer. With a battle cry of her own Rika jabbed the bird woman's back as hard as she could

'Didn't see that coming' Henry thought after seeing what just happened

'This isn't good' Calumon thought while sighing in worry as he saw what was about to happen. Unseen to all the red triangle symbol on the white furred one's head began to glow which began to react with the yellow fox.

" **Renamon digivolve to…"** the vixen began before being engulfed within a digital cocoon, inside the sphere the digital vixen began to transform into a large yellow fox with cyan blue eyes, nine tails with white tips, a white jaw and belly and a red and white striped bow on her back with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead **"Kyubimon!"** the new champion shouted

'Crap! She digivolved, but at least I can take them out.' The winged woman thought as she turned her attention from the yellow nine tailed fox to the strange mutating human and hazard tamer who were just beginning to stir "Wind Seeker!" she announced while charging her attack as she had done the other times, but this time she was interrupted.

"Fox tail inferno!" the new champion shouted and fired off the blue fireballs, and after they stuck the leading Digimon was destroyed in a cloud of data, just as all the other enemy Digimon were defeated as well, but the leaders particles just kept floating over the champions head, the Digimon queen saw this and just had to ask.

"You're not loading her data?" the young Nonaka asked the digital dame.

"No" Kyubimon answered straight out.

"But why not?" Rika asked since all the other creatures they had met, except for the ones belonging to her fellow tamers, she had always loaded their data.

"Because she doesn't need it anymore" a new voice spoke for the yellow one both turned to look behind them, seeing that it was none other than Mike who answered "isn't that right Kyubimon?"

"Yes" Kyubimon confirmed with a nod.

"I don't understand" the daughter to a model questioned back

"I don't need an opponent's data…"the evolved Renamon started to say before turning to face her partner "because I have you." The statement surprised the girl since that was one thing she wasn't expecting.

"Because of me?" the girl questioned still trying to make sense of her partner's statement. Kyubimon walked over to her partner, then looked over at the Alphamatrix wearer, and decided to speak her mind

"I understand why Mike stepped in with those abilities of his, but why did you Rika?" the champion asked hoping to push the conversation along.

"Someone had to do it. You saved my life once." Rika said while looking away from the fox

"if you mean the business with Dokugumon I wasn't alone on that, Mike helped as that plant man creature that could shoot fire, so I'm guessing you were just repaying a debt." Kyubimon said which caused the girl to look at her partner and the teen standing in front of her

"No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner" Rika said, mainly to Kyubimon.

"And that's what partners do…we protect each other." The wise canine said before the human transformer decided to speak

"Is that what you're saying Rika?" the young Lycoan asked

"Yeah, something like that." the girl said back with a laugh at the beginning and then added "we'll watch each other's back." That was when the young woman turned to the other human who was still standing there with a kind smile "and as much as I hate to admit it you and I are friends too, but don't let it go to your head you sorry excuse for a mutant" Rika said looking at Mike

'I'll take it' he thought and wanted to speak to Kyubimon once again, but he had to distract the pro card player…and knew exactly how, with nothing more than a thought Mike's head once again transformed into that of a vulpimancer before he stuck out his tongue and gave the redhead one BIG lick.

"AW THAT'S JUST GROSS!" Rika shouted while wiping the drool off her face, but as she did she heard the teen speak once more in the dog-like language with her partner answering back in the same tongue, before the teens head reverted back to his human face once more.

"Consider that, payback for making me worry about you" the transforming teen said before walking back to his roommates and girlfriends

"What just happened with those two Henry?" Terriermon asked, curious to the conversation between Mike and Kyubimon, since even he couldn't understand the canine language

"It's obvious that he needed to talk to Kyubimon in private, but he didn't want to risk some of us listening in, so he took a wild guess; and used the new function on the Alphamatrix to transform his head into a vulpimancer's so he could use a private language instead" Skurd explained from the Omnitrix users wrist sense Ben had transformed back as soon as the enemy Digimon were defeated

"And as for Rika and Kyubimon, it's obvious that they were worried about each other, but the problem is both are too proud to admit it. They'll keep playing these silly games until they drop." Henry explained to his partner not even bothering to freak out at the green boggers ability to speak

"I guess being honest with each other is just too hard for them" Terriermon said with a laugh

"Seriously Kyubimon, what was that conversation about?" the redhead asked as the two left.

"he was just giving me some advice as in, to trust the cards you use, that's all" she answered to her tamer, who just shrugged before jumping onto the fox' back as they headed home. 'Sorry Rika, but it's something that happened a couple days ago.' She thought and recalled the short talk.

"this has been bugging Takato for a couple days now, but he wants to say saw you outside his window a couple nights ago and he's sorry about the incident with the plushy" the vulpimancer headed teen said

"It's okay, tell him not to worry about it" Kyubimon responded

"You know, he really like's you, you should talk to him about it" Mike told her

"I can't…it's just not…" Kyubimon hesitated

"please, I'm in a relationship with three Digimon girls, and we're perfectly happy together" the young Lycoan smiled before continuing "I know you have strong feelings for him as well, and trust me when I say you two would be happy together, that is if you care to take the risk." The teen finished as the flashback ended

As the others went home Henry, Terriermon, Takato and Guilmon were the only ones left in the park

"I'm always honest with you aren't I Guilmon?" Takato questioned

"Yeah. You said I was cute" the reptile answered back.

"No way, he must have meant you were cool, right Takato?" Henry questioned after hearing the remark. But as they were enjoying the moment of peace and quiet, they had an observer who continued to fiddle with his lighter.

"Can't they see the danger? Data walking around like living, breathing creatures…I cannot allow this insanity to continue. There's simply too much at stake." Yamaki said to himself and then looked to the direction of the boys, and issued a distant threat "I'm sorry children, you're time is up." Yamaki said while still trying to figure out a way to deal with the shape shifting teens as well.


	13. Chapter 13 Juggernaut

**Mechazard: hey guys I'm back, and I need some help, not just with the whole Ben and Mike being able to modify the members of their harems…but, and I can't believe I'm asking this…I need some help with the lemons I'm gonna write in the future; if you guys have any ideas please send them to me in a review, now without further ado, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon!**

"Talking"

'Thought'

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

One night after the reunion of Rika and Renamon, Guilmon detected a Digimon approaching, but this time it was not in a forest based area, but a twin layered parking garage; and when the two got there they met up with Mike and Amber, before finally meeting the Digimon that decided to cross over, a DarkLizardmon and Flamedramon ready for a fight. The dark dragon Digimon saw them before Mike decided to access the watch

"time to try something new" the young hero commented before handing Digivice and cards to Takato just before looking through the active list and selecting the perfect transformation for the job as the faceplate slid back as the core popped up "it's hero time!" he said before slamming the core back down transforming in a flash of blue light

" **Tsunaman!"** said a new voice revealing that the Alphamatrix had transformed the wearer into a humanoid creature with a blue armor like exoskeleton with glowing blue eyes and clawed hands with holes in the palms as the Alphamatrix symbol laid in the center of his chest.

'I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into' the new form thought after taking the Digivice and cards back from the hazard tamer "thanks Takato"

"No problem" the tamer in question said back

'he will help me get stronger' both Digimon thought at once while the flaming one looked at the dino tamer while the armored one looked toward the silver vixen's tamer

"Ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked before getting a nod from the dino

"You?" the blue alien questioned to the silver one

"Of course" the ShiningRenamon answered back as her tamer turned boyfriend looked to the tamer once more

"You take the dark flame, I got the armored wonder" Tsunaman ordered

"Got it, Guilmon!" Takato called

" **Pyro Sphere** , ha!" the rookie shouted and launched his red sphere hitting the enemy dead on, but even as she climbed out of the debris caused by the tumble she took, they all could tell that she was willing to fight.

" **Dark ray!"** the taller virus shouted and fired a beam to Guilmon. Despite the protective properties of his scales Guilmon was pushed back.

" **Darkness Ray!"** the dark one shouted and fired a stronger beam at the human, but as she was doing that Guilmon had come back to the field only to watch as the tamer was knocked back by the virus and slammed into the wall of the parking place.

"Takato!" the dino shouted as loud as he could and charged at the fiery one in a blind rage **"ROCK BREAKER!"** he shouted and scored a blow to the shoulder, but without a card to back him up the move didn't do much

The others, including the Flamedramon saw this and looked on in horror before the armored one decided to speak up "you promised that nobody would get hurt!" the armored Digimon said in a surprisingly feminine voice, then the alien took notice of the Digimon's hourglass figure and d-cup bust hidden under her well-fitting breastplate.

'What the fuck is up with me and Ben meeting all these Digimon chicks?' the transformed teen thought to himself before he spoke to the Digimon before him "let me guess, your friend isn't too friendly?"

"Not my friend, we just decided to cross over together" the Flamedramon said back

"Okay then, how about this, you help us take that bitch out and you can stay here with us" the human said

"You got yourself a deal, sweetheart" the fire elemental teased with a grin before attacking **"Fire Rocket!"** she shouted as she set herself on fire and launched herself at the dark lizard

"Our turn Amber, **Water shot!** " the Orosian shouted as he attacked shooting water from the holes in the palms of his hands

" **Diamond Storm!"** the silver one shouted as the shards lightly weakening the flaming enemy, before the digital field disappeared

"What? That should've finished you." Amber spoke with surprise just before the hazard tamer finally awoke

"Let's end this" the goggle wearer said before going for his cards as did his transformed friend

"Digi-modify: MetalGarurumon Metal Blaster, Activate!" both shouted in unison as they slashed their cards

" **Metal Blaster!"** the rookies shouted before firing off shards of metal that looked like some form of spray, causing the dark one to fall

"Man, DarkLizardmon was one hell of a tough cookie" the hero said before walking closer

"Mmm! Did you say cookie?" Guilmon question after hearing the mention of any form of food.

"Oy" the water shooter complained before a high powered light illuminated the area "what the fuck?!" the transformed tamer yelled as the wind began to blow.

"Target, confirmed. Strike team, stand by. Initiate retrieval sequence." A man in a helicopter, which was the source of both the wind and the light, announced through the headset. The sudden development confusing the five.

"Are we supposed to fight them?" the hazard dinosaur questioned before looking to his tamer for confirmation "Takato?"

"Normally I'd say no, but maybe we should. As long as we don't kill them, I guess us…" the tamer said until a clawed hand rested on his shoulder

"No Takato, I know you have the best interest at heart, but part of being a hero is knowing WHEN to fight." The alien advised before hearing the downed Digimon speak

"please, I want to stay" DarkLizardmon said getting back to her feet, while the others were getting ready for round two, before a slight clanging sound caught their attention as well as the smoke that followed

"Seriously? A smokescreen, is this the best they can do?" the water user questioned, thanks to his enhanced eyesight he was able to see through the thick cloud

"Takatomon?" the hazard rookie shouted as his own vision was compromised as well.

"I hear you Guilmon, but where you are?" the baker's son called back continuing to look around stretching out his arms "Guilmon?" he questioned as he saw a silhouette similar to his creation

"Please." The enemy begged once more as her fingers began to touch the human "make me stronger, make me Digivolve!" she pleaded until they heard the cocking of guns, the lizard pushed the boy out of danger before the weapons fired some form of tethers attached to her right side; sending DarkLizardmon to the ground.

The hazard dino saw that his tamer was still on the ground before walking over to him "you okay?" Guilmon questioned

"Dandy." The human responded while looking at the man-made smoke. As he watched the diversion dissipate

"Well…aren't you going to thank me?" a new voice said from within the smoke before it cleared "after all, I just saved your life." Yamaki said before adding something else "that deserves something"

'Yeah, like a Taydenite shard up your ass.' Tsunaman thought as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde jerk.

"This is dangerous work boys" the man informed in an insulting manner "shouldn't you be napping?"

"Don't make me hurt you, you sorry excuse for a humanitarian" the transformer insulted "now what do you want?" he asked before the Alphamatrix timed out bringing the human back as the alien DNA was sucked back into the watch.

"I'll ask the questions. Who do you two think you are? Attacking Digimon on your own. Do you think this is a game?" Yamaki commanded then questioned before signing something on a clipboard. "They're lethal creatures who should be contained." He continued "in fact for both your safety I should take you're little friends too." The blondie said as he pointed to the three digital monsters with his pen.

"Try it… AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A COUPLE TAYDENITE BLADES SHOVED UP YOUR ASS _AND_ DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Mike roared adding a little more to his earlier mental threat before his arms transformed into sky blue colored crystal to enforce his point.

The armored one was surprised by the sudden proclamation 'he's protecting me?' she thought before she began to turn a bright red 'I like that in a man' the fiery warrior thought once more as her blush increased.

Unfortunately Yamaki wasn't fazed by the treat "so naive" the HYPNOS man said more to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Who are you calling naïve?" Takato questioned in an insulted tone.

"Human, help me." DarkLizardmon moaned out to the baker's son with her left arm stretched out.

"No way. She's still alive. The hazard tamer said in awe

"And deadly too. Perhaps I should take your friends. They could be dangerous too." The government agent spoke as he looked at the fired up lizard; only to turn back at the sight of a crystal blade pointed at his face.

"There's only one way you're getting to them and that's through me" Mike said with a dark tone and a death gaze as he inched the blade closer to the man's face.

"Well, probably more trouble than they're worth, right?" Yamaki questioned not intimidated one bit by the teen before him. "Don't say I didn't warn you boys." He added with a dark chuckle as he walked out of the building.

"Capture complete. Returning to base." The pilot of one of two choppers said as they flew off.

"What is his problem?" Takato asked to nobody in particular "we did great today, Guilmon." The tamer said after Frostbite flew them back to the hovel. "I better head home. My folks will wonder where I am." He told his creation and turned to his transforming friend before the dino's voice was heard once more.

"Takato?" Guilmon asked

"Yeah?" the human asked back.

"I'm getting better aren't I? Soon I'll get stronger and stronger then I can digivolve just like you want me to." The hazard Digimon said since he had a feeling that his human friend wanted him to be as strong as Ben and Mike.

"You know it buddy!" the tamer said enthusiastically in response, while surprising the alien hero.

'That wasn't the same response he gave in the TV show' Mike thought in pure confusion to the boy's optimism, before the bread scarfing goofball spoke once more.

"Waiting is hard. I want to digivolve; right now!" the red scaled one informed before he sighed "I wonder when I'll change again." Guilmon said in a depressed tone as the hazard tamer only smiled.

"Just don't change too much" Takato joked with a chuckle, shocking the silver vixen tamer a little more, although he didn't show it.

'I guess Ben and I being here must be changing it up a little?' Mike concluded, trying to make sense of the whole thing; before deciding to make his own little remark.

"Even if you do get stronger, don't think you can take on my heroes." The human shapeshifter said proudly.

"but seriously I got to get going, we'll see you later" Takato said before turning to his alien using friend "give a guy a lift?"

"you got it" Mike said before transforming into Sonic Boom, duplicating himself, and slapping the Alphamatrix symbol on their foreheads, one transforming into Slipstream, the other into Frostbite.

Both copies nodded before Slipstream turned to face his human friend "Ready to go?" the Aerophibian asked his fellow tamer.

"Mmhm" the tamer in question confirmed before the violet manta-ray grabbed the baker spawn by his shoulders with his three toed feet and flying to the bakery, while Frostbite flew his partner and the armor Digimon back to his home.

*Matrix bearers house*

The Necrofridgian flew closer and closer to the roof of the house worrying Flamedramon more and more "aren't you going to land so we can use the door?" the fire elemental asked in fear as she looked to the alien's face.

The transforming teen just smirked as he drew ever closer before hearing the new girl 'eep' in fright just before shifting his molecules so he could faze through the roof along with the Digimon he carried.

Flamedramon slammed her eyes shut, expecting to feel some intense pain at any second then and there…but it never came…the elemental opened her eyes to see a simple bedroom containing a desk with a surface 2 sitting on top while plugged into the wall with an acoustic and electric guitar lying against the wall next to the desk, a bed with a Beastmon sleeping in the center curled up in a ball, wait, WHAT?!

"Why exactly is there a Digimon sleeping on the bed?" the fire powered female asked in a hushed tone so she did not wake the sleeping cat girl.

"Guess I forgot to mention" he said while rubbing the back of his neck "I kinda have at least three Digimon girlfriends" the Necrofridgian as he floated to the floor and released the two Digimon's arms before the Alphamatrix symbol beeped, as another blue flash illuminated the area turning the alien into a human once more.

The room was quiet for about three seconds before everybody heard a yawn, Mike, Amber and Flamedramon all looked to see that the harem outfitted girl had woken up "oh it's you my prince" Beastmon greeted with a smile, then noticed the armored Digimon "oh, adding another member to the pack?"

At this question the blue skinned one's jaw hit the floor, while Mike and Amber struggled to contain they're laughter, before a blue and red blur sped into the room, revealing himself to be the second Lycoan teen with Raptor Racer's legs, who looked around seeing the slack jawed warrior, confused beast Digimon, and his clone covering his mouth alongside the silver vixen "what'd I miss?" Lycoan 2 asked with an amused grin.

"Oh, not much, I just woke up and saw you and Amber with this Flamedramon and asked if she was part of the pack." Beastmon explained before she realized that her 'prince' was now her 'princes' "hold on… why are there two of you?"

"I used one of my transformations to clone myself so I could take Takato home while my other brought Amber and Flamedramon back here" the second human/alien explained before both he and his double transformed once more **"Sonic Boom!"** the Sonorosian's announced before he turned to the Digimon "Watch. This." He said pausing in between words before going from two to one and reverting back to the one true Mike Lycoan.

The next morning the most level headed elementary teacher: Nami Asaji, stood at the main entrance to the school, but her focus was on her head, not the students.

"Morning, Miss. Asaji." Takato greeted after walking up to her with Ben by his side, the teen in question wearing his white hoodie while holding a Styrofoam cup with a red straw sticking out through the lid.

"Oh, it's you Takato" she greeted back to her student before looking to the teen standing beside him "is this your brother?" the teacher asked, having not seen the young Tennyson before.

The alien hero smiled at the teacher "no, I'm his cousin Ben Tennyson" he introduced using the cover story they came up with a few weeks ago as he shook the teacher's hand before taking it back "I'm just making sure the little guy here made it to school okay" the young Tennyson added before Nami saw something under the hazard creators shirt causing her to speak again

"alright, what are you hiding under your shirt this time?" she asked as the boy in question knew what she was talking about, Takato just put his hand over it and said the first thing that came to mind.

I-it's my lunchbox, mom thinks I'm getting…you know, so she put me on a diet." He said

"It's too early to start making trouble, I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet." The woman explained with a groan.

"That's why I always get a breakfast smoothie before I go to school" the dragon tamer said before taking a sip of the frozen drink; glad that he found a smoothie place near his current home.

Takato smiled at the Omnitrix bearer's enthusiasm before turning back to his teacher "seriously, Ms. Asaji when was the last time I caused trouble?" the dino tamer questioned with a nervous smile.

"I said this before: boys who break the rules grow up to be thugs and zoo keepers." The school employee said making Ben raise an eyebrow

"What's wrong with being a zoo keeper?" the hero asked as the goggle wearer he saw as a little brother began to walk inside the school.

"Don't be silly Ben, for one thing: you don't get any respect and you work all day with animals who never do anything you tell them to do" the learning instructor explained

"Kinda sounds like what you do now" Ben quipped under his breath, but loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"What?!" Nami said back in surprise of the comment

"Oh, look at the time, it was nice meeting you, gotta go" the Omnitrix bearer said as he ran away from the teacher.

"Well, at least animals don't make wise cracks" the adult woman said before heading inside herself.

Takato on the other hand was a little skeptical about meeting his old friends again 'this oughta be fun' he thought as he walked toward Kazu's desk "hey, there" the tamer attempted to greet.

"Oh yeah, hey yourself." Kazu said, still feeling strange about seeing his goggle wearing friend. Unknown to them, Jeri was watching the exchange.

After class began Takato's mind drifted back to think about what Yamaki had said to him and Mike the night before.

"Who do you two think you are? Attacking Digimon on your own. Do you think this is a game?" Yamaki commanded then questioned before signing something on a clipboard. "They're lethal creatures who should be contained."

'I don't care what that guy says I can handle these threats, as long as I have Renamon…Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Ben, Shoutmon, Mike, Amber, Guilmon and the others with me, these guys will be a piece of cake.' The hazard tamer thought before a folded piece of paper was gently placed on his desk.

'I hope that reminds you that you still have friends' Jeri thought while looking right at him, ignoring her friend's giggling. With a shrug Takato opened the paper and couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

'Cute' he thought simply as he saw a drawing of chibi Guilmon wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow smiley face in the middle and blue shorts. 'at least Jeri's isn't afraid of Guilmon, but she'd scream louder than one of those Sonorosian's mike talked about if she ever saw Growlmon…or Humungousaur' the hazard creator thought grateful of Jeri's friendly personality as he watched her move her fingers like she was holding a puppet.

As he and Henry were at school, one of their Digimon was playing with something they shouldn't.

"Stand back Denizens of the digital world, Terriermon has returned." The long eared Digimon said while he messed with Henry's computer, but after typing random keys the worst thing possible happened…popups! "Wha-oh, must've hit a wrong button." The rabbit concluded while watching the Digimon silhouettes continued to appear on the screen, before the door to his tamer's room slammed shut.

"I wonder what I'll find in here." Suzie said playfully when she knew that her pretty much always had his Terriermon 'toy' in his room "oh look, it's an orphan." She said after the 'toy' in question fell on his back. "All alone no one in the world to love you or change your diaper. Suzie Sunshine will rescue you." The young one cheered while picking up the 'toy' "I'll bathe you and dwess you and use a big powder puff on you. You'll be misses' pwetty pants. Oh yes you will." The girl said while not noticing the problem behind her

'Another day at school, another five hours working on homework' the hazard tamer thought while walking to the park to chat with his two friends to try and salvage their friendship. "Hey guys" Takato said with a wave

"Hey" Kenta said simply while sitting down.

"Hi." Kazu said while standing beside him.

"So, what's up?" the tamer questioned.

"Ruff. Ruff. Ruff" Jeri said as she made her puppet 'speak' before she saw the trio and decided to talk to them to try and lessen the tension between them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing today? Playing Digimon?" the girl asked without the use of her 'dog'

"No way, Digimon's for kids." Kenta lied, still shaken over the event (Ben: dude needs to get over it already)

"Yeah, it's all pretend" Kazu agreed which made the tamer of the three defend the digital creatures (Mike: yeah, no kidding)

"Despite what you think, Guilmon was real." Takato said back (Mechazard: guys? story? Hello?)

"Oh, not this again. Listen dude, you're not scaring anyone with that oversized stuffed dinosaur of yours okay?!" Kazu shouted not even bothering to look at his 'friend' (Ben and Mike: sorry)

"Uh…yeah" Kenta agreed still questioning the reality of the situation.

"But, Guilmon's not a toy" Jeri said

"Whatever, we're just not into playing Digimon anymore, its lame" Kenta said back

"You don't have to dump on it. If you don't like it don't play." Takato said calmly oblivious to how Jeri was reacting to their conversation.

"Oh no, what's wrong with them? I know!" Jeri muttered before coming to a realization, for which she used the puppet to speak.

"Ruff. Boys are silly. Sometimes they fight even when there's nothing to fight about" the puppet said before an important question left its fabric lips "it's all just pretend, right?"

"Yeah that's right." The girl answered to the puppet

"Kenta, let's go hang at my place" Kazu said making Jeri wonder if she did something wrong after Kenta made one last comment

"Yeah, let's leave Takato with his kiddy game." Kenta added before following the other boy.

"I'm sorry about what they said to you, did I say something to make it worse?" the girl questioned

"It wasn't you, and I wouldn't worry about them" the goggle wearer said as a warm smile came onto his face, but the girl could see that something was wrong.

"Takato is everything okay?" his classmate asked in worry

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just gonna go meet Ben and Mike, then we're gonna visit Guilmon. See ya." Takato said before he left.

A couple hours later the boys and their Digimon were at a playground, Takato and Guilmon sitting on the jungle gym while the matrix bearer's and their partners put their back's onto the structure, while a little boy and little girl were playing with Guilmon's tail

"Go ahead. He doesn't mind, see?" the girl encouraged to her younger brother who was tapping the dinosaur's tail.

"Are you worried?" Guilmon questioned as he playfully waged his tail for the two kids.

"I'm not worried…exactly" the hazard tamer said back.

"Then what is it?" Shoutmon asked concerned with Takato's spacing out lately

"I guess I'm just not sure about those fights with Dokugumon and IceDevimon" Takato said back before looking at the one in the red leather jacket "what happened Mike? You kinda lost it in those fights"

"it's something in my past I don't like to remember" the tamer in question responded "guess I went a little overboard with my powers"

"But it's still you in there." Guilmon said back trying to be positive

"that may be, but what if I lose myself, and I end up hurting someone" the young Lycoan said while looking at his watch "I'm afraid of what I might do"

"We both know I wouldn't let that happen, and it'll never come to that" Ben said knowing from experience.

"I'd never let it come to that" Amber said before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek "and neither would any of the others" she added making the hero smile

"Thanks" he said before he looked at his dino taming friend "I'm a little more concerned about the hits you've taken in our recent battles"

"I'll be fine" he reassured

"Takato, you shouldn't put too much pressure on yourself, you could really get hurt" Guilmon said as he continued to watch the sunset "and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Guilmon." Takato said blown away by his creation's words.

"Yeah?" the lizard said back

"You are totally unbelievable" the baker's son said before Ben decided to make his own comment

"it's like yesterday when you were talking and acting like a baby, but now you see things more clearly than even Rook" the Omnitrix user said in slight awe

"I get it all from you guys" the hazard Digimon complimented

"You know…" Mike began before stepping forward "I always wanted to try something." The young Lycoan said before he activated the watch and selected an alien before the core popped up and he paused "Mike digivolve to…" he said before slapping the core and transforming in a blue flash "Lunagrowlmon!" the Loboan shouted imitating a Digimon

The other's just looked at him weirdly before the transformed teen began to laugh, the others not far behind him before the bread maker decided to speak

"Listen Guilmon, I'm sorry for spacing out" Takato apologized only confusing the red scaled one.

"Why? You said you were worried about our friend" the hazard rookie responded as he cocked his head to the left in confusion.

"Yeah, but I guess I should know better, I need to trust my friends a little more, especially the ones who can fight just as well as you guys can" the hazard tamer said while looking to his friends.

"Right" Guilmon agreed before the six began to howl, just for the hell of it, while in a quieter part of the city there was another tamer trying to get answers from her own partner.

"When you beat Harpymon you didn't load her data, that was the first time I ever saw you do that. Why?" Rika questioned sitting on her porch.

"I didn't need to." The yellow one answered materializing beside her tamer.

"But how will you digivolve?" the Digimon queen asked back while still looking at her feet. Ever since she started the journey that was the only way she knew how to achieve more power, so it will take some time for her to deal with this new stuff.

"I think Digimon with human partners don't need to absorb data. Something special about their tamers makes them digivolve" Renamon answered back, not being far off.

"I guess the two of us are like that, huh?" Rika questioned once more

"I guess so" the fox said back while looking at her hind paws.

"I never thought I'd feel this way." The girl said before admitting aloud "it's kind of weird"

"what?" the digital woman asked with a hint of worry, thinking the redhead was either considering abandoning her once more; or that the young Nonaka was going to admit that she had a thing for a certain goggle wearer.

"It's like…. I can't remember what I used to be so angry about" the girl clarified "I don't even feel like poking fun and the other's stupid Digimon anymore"

"Huh. You're right. That is weird." Renamon said back with a mental 'she doesn't want to get rid of me' the vixen thought with a smile.

'And she doesn't want Takato?' the lighter half of the canine thought

"But that doesn't mean I won't talk smack about Ben and Mike's different forms, I know they aren't Digimon." The girl added already thinking of different insults for all their different aliens.

While at the home of the Wong's the eldest male was having a problem of his own 'home again. Home again.' Janyu thought as he approached the door that would lead into his home. Before he could even put the key in his slot, he heard footsteps coming right at him. "Huh?" he questioned as he turned to see a man in black.

"You are Mister Wong, I presume?" the mystery man questioned

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested" the elder Wong responded

"I'm no salesman Mr. Wong. Think of me as a ghost from your past from when you and your reckless friends thought that you could do anything such as creating digital lifeforms on the net. They're out of control mister Wong. Someone must pay the price." The man said, explaining why he was even there.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Janyu questioned back in a serious tone, with a face to match.

"I need to find one of your old playmates, one who refuses to grow up" the man explained further "who is working on the project right now" the government man said in a slightly more serious tone.

"I don't know anything." The rabbit tamer's father denied never looking away from the door.

"Don't lie Mister Wong, it's unbecoming." The other adult said back, pushing a bit further than before.

"Who are you? Huh!" the older Wong questioned with a sudden motion to face his interrogator, only to face his son; who was startled by the sudden move.

"Uh, hi dad" henry greeted while still a little surprised by the move.

"Henry?" Janyu questioned confused by the man's sudden disappearance and his son's sudden appearance.

'This is awkward' both thought, known and unknown to the other.

"Is there something wrong?" the passive one asked looking at his elder. "Who are you yelling at?" he asked since he had just made it down the hall when he had heard his father speaking to someone.

Then suddenly the door to the Wong residence opened, and Suzie came out "daddy your home!" the girl exclaimed running out of the doorway and facing her elder before seeing her brother "henry, say hello to princess pretty pants!" she said revealing Terriermon in baby clothes as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Okay, hi there." Henry said aloud knowing he was gonna get a serious ass chewing from his partner later.

As the Wong family was getting ready for supper however, there was another that was thinking of a location.

"Oh, that building that I was in" the white bundle of joy began "I don't like it after all." He added before the arrival of the white and purple dick scared him making Calumon fall to the ground.

"Aw, did I scare the adorable Calumon. Not so tough when your tumbling like a sack of potatoes, huh, pan face." Impmon insulted while basking in the glow of his most recent…accomplishment.

"You're a big meanie-weanie. No wonder you don't have any friends" Calumon shouted while jumping up and down in place.

"Ah, what good are friends anyways? You run around being all cute and friendly, and what's that done for ya? You can't even digivolve. No one wants you as a Digimon, they just put up with you because you are…what's the word for it…oh yes PATHETIC!" Impmon said doing what he does best.

"Impmon is there anyone you DO like?" the white wonder questioned since he was honestly curious.

"nah you pretty much all make me sick." he answered back although in his mind 'I know she'll be mine' he thought with the image of him and a certain vixen admiring him with hearts in her eyes popped into his mind for a brief moment, before he spoke once more "what a little Digimon like you needs isn't friends, but some good advice, and it's your lucky day cause I'm in a sharing kind of mood. Life my friend is all about the survival of the fittest, that is when the best and the brightest, that's me, wipes the floor with the meek and the weak, that's you; so if I blast you to kingdom come and absorb your data like I'm planning on doin' so don't take it personally it's just nature taking its course." The imp explained before he gained an evil grin.

'Oh crud, time to run.' The white furred one thought, but his body didn't listen and began shaking in fear, unknown to everybody at the moment a machine, no, a doomsday machine for digital lifeforms; began to power up.

"Juggernaut, initiate." One of the technicians said while he helped to power it up. While that was happening Riley and Tally, who were on the clock, detected the new toy's activation.

"I'm getting an abnormal reading. Sir is this all part of this new project we're testing; the juggernaut?" the redhead questioned since there was something in the pit of her stomach telling her this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes but there's nothing to be concerned about we're just giving it a test run. Using the data from the Digimon we captured I constructed a Digimon composite that will act as bait. Instead of hunting them; they'll come to us." Yamaki explained

"You're brilliant, sir." Tally said thinking it was only a lure and capture method.

"Well, that's your first accurate observation." The man sarcastically complimented, while right now Takato, Guilmon, Ben and Shoutmon had retired from the park to the hazard Digimon's hovel to talk a little more while Mike and Amber decided to go home.

"Hey guys, now that I've got my head back in the game, I have all these attack cards I wanna try out, hey! Maybe we should have a team name like…fantastic friends, no that's just dumb…the digital alien kids? No that's worse. Maybe…" Takato said trying desperately trying to come up with a cool name, but stopped when something made the ground shake. "Was that an earthquake?" he questioned looking at the doorway.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't something good" the Omnitrix bearer commented.

'It's coming' Guilmon and Shoutmon thought since they could sense something coming their way. Uncertain about the level, but they knew there's something coming. While the Wong family had just sat down to eat.

"Dinner time, everyone" Janyu said after dumping the food onto the table "who wants takeout?" he asked with a smile

"I do. I do. I do." Suzie cheered getting to her chair while Jaarin Wong entered the room

"Hey dad, smells great. I'm starving." The new girl said after coming into the room with a cup of water, as the Mayumi, the mother, was heading for the table.

"Now, no smart comments about how this stuff is better than my cooking." The elder woman said before sitting down at the table.

"So, what do you want: fried frog or marinated mealworms?" the eldest man teased only for his daughter to give an annoyed remark.

"Oh dad, give me a break." She said with her back to the family before adding "I'm not eating mealworms."

"You don't know, you might just like it." The father retorted, then his son decided to speak up.

"Hey, uh, dad…" Henry started but was interrupted by the one in question.

"Shh. Don't worry I made that up, but don't tell your sister, okay?" the man said to his son.

"Actually, I was wanting to know about that Digimon project that you used to work on." The tamer said to his father

"Let's talk about that later, okay son?" the boy's father questioned while scratching his right cheek.

"Oh, okay" the bluenette said back since he did not want any trouble for the subject. Jaarin was done with her drink and now sitting at the table with her family.

"So, where are the worms?" she questioned believing her father was only screwing with her, as the family began, a strange noise was BARLEY heard from the others.

"What?" Henry questioned when he heard that strange noise. "Before I eat I better wash my hands" the rave haired boy said even though he had done it before 'I may not be able to hear as good as the others, but I know what I heard' the passive thought as he walked over to the door leading to his room.

'What's this strange feeling?' the long eared one thought as he slammed against the glass. He may have gotten out of the baby suit, but now this strangeness was happening.

"Terriermon" the blue haired one said watching his friend trying to jump through the window.

"Henry, it's got me like a magnet! Can't resist it!" the rabbit creature said as he kept hitting the glass that overlooked the city.

"What is happening to you?" the human questioned as he worried for his partner. The government building that created the strange feeling however was finally ready to use their new 'toy'

"Juggernaut activated" one of the technicians said as a beam shot up from the double towered building and straight to the sky. When the blue beam hit the sky it sent shockwaves throughout the city "data stream dispatched. Project response: immediate." The man said, but this time though a portable device held by none other than Yamaki.

"Those Digimon won't know what hit them." The blonde man said aloud after a short laugh 'let's see those kids deal with this.' The action in the heavens could be seen all over, including the park where the two tamers and their Digimon currently reside.

"The sky…" the human shapeshifter said in awe.

"Takato, somethings coming." Guilmon said

"He's right Ben, it's a Digimon, and a big one at that" Shoutmon agreed as he stared at the event.

'If it's a big one, then I can only hope that your watches and our friends can take it' Takato thought while looking at the sky.

The city, still very busy with life, was now suffering a whole new problem: a fire red sky. All noticed this, all accept two rookie Digimon who were playing an intense game of tag "leave me alone!" the white furred one shouted to his pursuer before tripping on his own two feet. "What do you want from me you big bully?!" Calumon shouted to the imp looking over him.

"Nothing pally, just your data." The purple pain said back to his 'prey' before the white ones ears extended, and his eyes focused on something else. "What's a matter?" Impmon questioned before he turned to look at the sky as well before a sudden whoosh rushed past them in a blue blur, before four more blurs followed.

"Must go now." Another Digimon, easily succumbed by the strange pull, said as he scratched at the glass barrier before him. This worried Henry, his partner, who was currently standing at his room's doorway.

"Terriermon? Are you okay?" the passive tamer asked walking to his friend's side and saw the red sky as well. In a different part of the city there was a familiar girl forcing herself past every person in her way.

"Move!" Rika said as she pushed a man out of the way "outta my way!" she shouted forcing her way through while her canine partner, safe on the monorail track, followed her unaffected by the force attracting all the other digital lifeforms; due to her level of experience, while in another part of the city, the fourth party was just making their to a clearing in the park to really see really what was going on.

"Whoa, it looks like the sky's on fire!" the goggle headed tamer said as the scene above reminded him of Firestorm's head. 'I know who's behind this' Ben thought as he Shoutmon, Takato and Guilmon ran further into town. As they were approaching their destination the man responsible for this whole thing was currently watching his own work from a distance.

"Goodbye" Yamaki said darkly as he remove his glasses "beasts of mayhem time to go away. The world will soon be free of this hideous pestilence forever." He said in a victorious way. The leader of HYPNOS pulled out a hand held piece of tech and watched the progress for himself "hmm?" the blonde man questioned after an evil chortle, after recognizing the panting he added "well, look who's come to marvel at my brilliance." Behind him being whom he considered to be four pieces of the problem.

"Hurry!" Takato shouted as he and his friends were running toward the center of the disturbance.

"I am" Guilmon shouted back

"Yeah well I'm not fairing much better carrying fish face here on my back!" Shoutmon complained

"hey, it's not my fault the Omnitrix gave me **Walkatrout**!" the transformed teen said, indeed he had tried to transform into something with either wings or speed but instead he got a three inch tall sky blue fish with one inch arms and two inch legs, with a green holster around his whole body, with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and Skurd sitting on top.

"At least you didn't put the blame on me this time" the slime alien grumbled in annoyance before the Digimon he and his host were riding on stopped, allowing the alien to get off.

"Uh oh" the hazard rookie stated in worry as the group saw the blonde haired man, who turned around to look at them.

'What's this guy up to?' Takato and Ben thought while resisting the urge to sick their digital friends on him "what's going on?" the goggle wearer asked "Guilmon they're all leaving." The hazard creator said as he saw the Digimon he didn't even know were there being sucked into the fire colored sky.

"Takato?" the dino questioned in a strained tone as he and the other red one tried to resist the strange urge to fly into the sky. The government agent saw this and got a big smile since he was hoping to see one of the tamer's Digimon being destroyed.

"Are you guys felling okay? You don't look so good" Walkatrout said in concern to the digital lifeforms before them, just as the Omnitrix timed out.

"Gee thanks, well I guess I do fell a little weird." The dragon responded as he felt himself being pulled once more, the alien and humans now saw a physical pull on their friends.

"Maybe your just molting guys." Takato suggested

"Yeah, I mean earth reptiles shed their old scales all the time." The young Tennyson agreed

"This is bad" the rookies said seeing more and more Digimon being sucked into a now visible hole in the sky.

"That thing is like a giant vacuum" the unofficial leader of the tamers said as he watched the digital creatures disintegrate as soon as they touched the epicenter.

"What have you done?" the Omnitrix bearer asked demanding information from the suited man.

"THAT SOUND, MAKE IT STOP!" the short haired worker inside the building screamed as all she heard was the digital monsters screaming in pain.

"Hold on! It'll be over in about eighty seconds. We have to finish this!" Riley, the long haired worker, countered since she wanted to please Yamaki. Outside the Digimon were still being obliterated.

"I'll ask you again before I turn into Toepick, what have you done?" the teen hero asked while waving a hand over the alien watch.

"We had no choice. Let's just say we're controlling an infestation. All vermin must go." Yamaki explained calmly, not intimidated at all.

"You can't destroy them! Shoutmon and the others are our friends." Ben shouted liking this guy less and less.

"Really? These foul beasts…" the suit wearing stranger questioned about to put his hand on Guilmon's head, only for the hazard Digimon to reel back and growl. "You naïve little boys. These things are incapable of friendship. They're nothing more than an artificial life forms." Yamaki commented walking away trying to get a better view to enjoy his work.

"That's not true, Digimon are sentient creatures that deserve our respect, and some of them are friendly and pretty good looking. Hey, are you listening?!" Takato shouted in anger, and even though he meant the 'good looking' part for Renamon he was too angry to blush at the moment.

"Takato." Guilmon warned his partner smelling the air, making both humans look on in worry

"It's coming" the dragon said finishing the hazard Digimon's statement.

"what is?" the baker's spawn asked before looking at the digital black hole, only to see something he could only guess was wrong going on inside of it.

'My plan is guaranteed to succeed. The last thing I need to worry about are those creatures that, those kids can turn into.' Yamaki thought as he continued to walk, but his thoughts were interrupted by his phone.

"An anomaly has infiltrated the juggernaut. It's coming through the vortex." Riley informed as the breach was happening.

"What?! But…but that's impossible. I designed it myself. This program is flawless. I designed it myself. Nothing can get through there! This cannot be happening! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" the human commented as he saw what his employee was talking about with the help of his PDA before turning to his building. It was then that he and other four saw that the sky was being torn apart.

"Warning: vortex breach imminent. Warning: vortex breach imminent." The computer alarms blared within the complex, as a large voice boomed through the breach; explaining to all what was going to happen.

"Humans created us, but now we are free. The time has come to claim our place in the real world. You have but one purpose…to serve the Digimon!" the voice said to all that were listening.

'Serve? Wonder if that means we can pick, or do they pick for us?' Takato thought as multiple images of waiting on Renamon hand and foot (or paw and paw? OH SCREW IT!) Came to the goggle wearer's mind, which he didn't mind one bit.

"No, you're wrong. Who are you?!" Yamaki commanded to the now purple sky, demanding to know the owner of the voice, only getting a laugh in response.

"I am only a representative of those that are to be your masters." The mystery voice said back to the madman who went fettle position to in defiance.

"I CANT LET YOU DO THIS!" the leader of HYPNOS shouted back before adding "I WILL NEVER BE A SERVANT TO ANY OF YOU DATA SCUM!" this only enticed the creature to come clean on the possibility of this even happening.

"It's because of you that all of this happened. I should thank you. You have opened a portal to the real world for all of us." The hidden creature commented, and it was then the human transformer decided to speak.

"If our worlds overlap, we could all be destroyed?" Ben said, snapping the goggle head out of his little daydream, while the digital field consumed the whole building.

"We've got to find a way to plug that hole!" Takato said in agreement.

"Stupid!" a voice from behind them spoke, the humans turned to see that it was none other than the adult "I never should have allowed children to interact with Digimon! What was I thinking?!" Yamaki added before walking away from this mess in a daze.

'So, he's known about us for a while now. I'm going to have to hurt Mr. Nutball after this is over.' The Omnitrix user thought as he put on the goggles he had picked up from Amber's…accident, while Takato put his goggles over his head as well before the four entered the cloud.

'Knowing Takato he's probably there already, with Ben and Mike too, I better back them up.' Henry thought enroute to the consumed building. The passive one was able to convince his rabbit Digimon to stay focused, and then they were on their way, but something happened when a blonde haired man passed them.

"You" the government man said simply.

"Yeah me, what do you want?" Henry questioned calmly only to be lifted up by the collar of his shirt by the man, like he was a school bully, and knocking the rabbit off his tamer's shoulder.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Yamaki shouted to the youth; trying to cover up for his own screw up. Terriermon saw this and decided to state his own opinion.

"Leave him alone!" the white and green one shouted up to the man. The anti-Digimon adult heard him and saw the motion, not wanting to deal with this he just let go, sending the tamer to the ground.

"You're not worth it." The HYPNOS man said plainly walking away from them just as Rika came up to them deciding to see if her friend was okay.

"Hey, who's the thug?" the Digimon queen questioned as they watched the man walk away

"Trouble" the rabbit tamer said back before thinking 'so, mystery man doesn't know about Renamon and Rika…odd.'

Suddenly the madman spoke once more "YOU IGNORATE DIGIMON LOVING FREAKS! YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING PETS! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" the leader of a shady business roared, believing that the tamers were to blame for this, not him.

"Yep, that was definitely rude." The rabbit rookie said after standing up from his fall.

"You ready?" the passive one questioned to his fellow tamer

"mm-hmm" she answered with a nod. With that she and henry put on their sunglasses and headed into the cloud. Within the digital field the dino duo was standing alongside the white hooded hero and his girls and dragon partner staring at the top.

"Where's Mike?" the vixen tamer asked as her partner sped past them all

"Renamon hold on a second." Takato shouted making the vixen stop

'Why did Takato stop me?' the violent fox mentally questioned

"What's the deal goggle head? Worried that Renamon will show your bread scarfing doofus up?" the Nonaka said with a cocky smirk.

"No, Mike's already up there with his girls, he wants us to stay back for now" Ben explained since he got a call from his friend just after entering the digital field. "Isn't that right mike?" the teen questioned bringing the Omnitrix up to his face.

"Yeah, just stay back for now, if something happens I want you guys as backup" Mike's voice said coming from the Omnitrix.

"Alright then, good luck" Henry said. While up on the roof the Alphamatrix wielder was getting ready to fight.

"You girl's ready?" Mike asked getting various forms of 'yes' from each Digimon girl. Then it's time to tame this tiger" the teen quipped after hearing a deep growl in front of him, before taking out his Digivice "Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate!" he shouted while slashing the card

" **ShiningRenamon digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data **"SilverKyubimon!"** said a new larger more beast like fox on all fours, with glistening silver fur, nine tails, a golden jaw, mane, paws, underbelly, tail and ear tips with the yin-yang symbols on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big blue and grey striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her amber colored eyes.

"and my turn" the vixen's tamer said with a grin before he pocketed his Digivice and used the new function on the Alphamatrix to transform his arms into sky blue crystal 'too bad it only lets me transform two limbs at a time, and lets me grow one new one' he thought as he looked around trying to spot his enemy "okay ugly, where are you?" he said just before another low growl from behind caught all their attention, as they turned around the group saw a rather large cat 'yeah, called it…what the hell is that?' the teen thought as he saw another two shadow behind him.

"What did you do to those two behind you?" Beastmon demanded confirming her boyfriend's suspicion.

The large feline looked behind him and saw the two victims and decided to answer "they tried to follow, but I don't allow hitchhikers" the enemy said simply 'so, these are some of the ones that have been causing so much trouble' the tiger thought as he continued to scan his opponents.

"Devi, get those victims back to Ben and the other's, we'll take care of this bozo until you get back" the hero ordered before the black clad woman nodded and did as she was told, as soon as she was gone the tamer decided it was time to attack "let's get this over with" he commented **"Crystal Barrage!"** the human/petrosapian hybrid shouted as he fired sky blue crystal shards at the enemy Digimon.

With a simple sweep of his tail the tiger deflected every shard.

"Try this then, **Cat claw surge**!" the beastly beauty said as she attacked only for the attack to be deflected as well.

"How about a little **Fox Tail Flame**!" SilverKyubimon shouted as she shot the golden fire at the tiger, only to get them shot down

" **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon shouted as she shot forward as fire surrounded her before tackling into the digital cat…only to be caught and thrown off the edge of the building!

"Flamedramon!" the tamer and his Digimon girlfriend's called in fear, before Mike recalled the crystal and ran to the edge of the building, before jumping off the roof and falling after the armored wonder, while the others were on the ground anxious of what was happening, while also maintaining to the victims brought to them, a couple Digimon girls.

One with aquamarine skin wearing a sea blue one piece swimsuit that somehow both displayed AND covered her d-cup breasts perfectly, and something that looks like a seashell on the top of her head.

And the other being a more plant based lifeform with light green skin, red flower pedals on the top of her head and a pink flower around her neck.

"So how do you think he's doing up there?" Takato asked trying to keep focused.

"Don't worry, if I know Mike, he's doing fine" Ben said while looking over the two digital damsels

"You'd better be right about that Ben" Rika added before Henry spoke up

"Uh guys? Isn't that Mike up there trying to catch someone before they become a big red splat on the sidewalk?" the rabbit tamer said as he looked up to see the tamer in question with Frostbite's wings flying down to them with an unconscious armored Digimon in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Takato questioned

"Flamedramon got K.O.'d and fell off the building, I brought her back down so she could rest" the vixen tamer explained

"I knew you were too brave and reckless for your own good" the fire powered woman said slightly surprising everyone except the hero holding her "I like that in a man" she flirted in a strained tone before looking up to her savior "thank you, my angel"

The young Lycoan looked down to her face with a kind smile "it's part of the hero job beautiful" the boy said with a grin before he landed and set the now blushing digital girl down "stay here, I'm going back" he said before taking flight once more.

"Hold on, they're coming back down!" Rika shouted at the sight of SilverKyubimon and Beastmon falling off the side of the building, just like Flamedramon not too long ago

"no!" the silver vixen tamer yelled before recalling the wings into the watch before they were replaced with a Jetpack from his version of Astrodactyl, with a sonic boom the tamer rocketed off towards his girlfriends and caught them with two vine-like arms courtesy of the Flourana DNA in the Alphamatrix before flying back to his friends and setting them down gently.

"Please be alright" the hero muttered before he began tending to them.

"That's my cue" Renamon said as she sped up the side of the building and hopped up and landed gracefully on the roof. 'where are you?' the fox clad woman thought wanting revenge for the enemy hurting her friends, eventually the beast revealed himself, but there was something wrong down below.

"I'm not getting any data, what's wrong with this stupid piece of junk?" Rika said to the others as her screen remained blank "it doesn't matter. I'll make her digivolve and then he's going down." The red head said and began running closer to the building until a voice called her name.

"Rika!" the hazard tamer shouted before he took out a card "you can use this card!" Takato added as he threw the printed piece of cardboard.

The girl in question caught it and smirked "Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" the Digimon queen shouted as she slashed the card

"Digivolution" said the computerized female voice of Rika's Digivice.

" **Renamon digivolve to…"** the vixen began before being engulfed within a digital cocoon, inside the sphere the digital vixen began to transform into a large yellow fox with cyan blue eyes, nine tails with white tips, a white jaw and belly and a red and white striped bow on her back with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead **"Kyubimon!"** the new champion shouted

"Oh yeah, now we're talking." The Nonaka girl said in confidence

"How about a dance big boy?" the fox commented while charging at the winged one who only roared in response "tough guy huh?" the challenger questioned before leaping up with her opponent. The two swept past one another, and the spectators saw that he was still badder than what they had.

'This traitor dares to challenge a chosen one from the Sovereign' the visitor thought while he passed her. As soon as the canine landed she went with her strongest move, to end the fight, A.S.A.P.

" **Dragon Wheel!"** Kyubimon shouted before becoming surrounded by blue fire that soon formed into the shape of a dragon. The beast not even flinching as he countered with his own move.

" **Samurai Tiger Tail!"** the feline shouted before swinging the appendage and scored a clean hit, and continued to hit the defeated one until he forced her over the edge of the building just like the first.

"come on!" the Nonaka shouted after her screen went black, but looking up wasn't her best idea either, cause when she did she saw her partner floated in the air before reverting back to Renamon and falling to the ground 'Renamon' the girl thought in worry, but she was slightly relieved to see her partner not disappear in a cloud of data.

"That's it, I'm going Henry." Terriermon said jumping off his tamer's shoulder "This tiger's toast." The tiny warrior said as he charged straight ahead, Henry nodded knowing that the enemy wasn't going to go down peacefully, so instead of stopping his friend, he aided the attack.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate!" Henry shouted as he slashed the card.

"Digivolution" the rabbit tamers Digivice said in its feminine computer voice

" **Terriermon digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced

"Go get him." Henry encouraged before his partner pointed his guns down at the ground and fired launching himself upwards.

'I hope she's gonna be okay' the evolved rabbit thought as he passed the falling vixen on his way up. While on the ground one of the humans decided to take action and stop the falling one.

After growing his Necrofridgian wings once more the silver vixen tamer shot up and caught Renamon in midair before heading back to the ground and setting her down.

"Renamon" Rika said with a worried tone after she and Takato ran over to her and knelt down beside her "Renamon, are you…" the redhead started to question as she gently placed her fingers on her friends shoulder.

"So strong…" the yellow one strained "ultimate…possibly even mega." She informed further

"Don't try to talk" the young girl requested with a cracked voice, the others seeing that she, like the others took some damage.

"Is Renamon alright?" the hazard Digimon asked in concern since he did not want to lose one of his friends.

"Can't move" the Digimon in question strained once more.

"Don't worry, Renamon we're here." The goggle wearer said before the rabbit tamer voiced his current concern.

"Oh man, there's just no data at all on this guy, we're fighting completely blind here." The logical one said to the others

'Another annoyance' the tiger thought as he let out an external growl, letting the rabbit know that someone was behind him. The fighter then walked away and took a good look at his 'prey'

'That was scary' the champion thought before a sigh of relief escaped his lips. 'Might as well attack first' the defender of earth thought before opening fire "Here Kitty, Kitty" Gargomon shouted while firing.

'This one is the most annoying so far.' The tiger mentally groaned as the bullets touched, but did no harm.

"Gargomon!" Henry shouted down below as he looked up and saw small flashes of light "I've got to help him." He added after racing to another spot trying to get a better angle "but without any data on this guy I won't know if I'm using the right cards." Wong said before seeing the feline fly from one tower to another.

"What's the matter, you little fraidy cat." Gargomon shouted while still facing the tower before him until he heard something from behind. 'So, he's behind me.' The gun slinger thought before adjusting weapon tanks and fired only to see that the one he changed was tapped out as well.

'Now's my chance.' The servant thought as he used his tail attack again, and just like before his opponent returned to his rookie form. Seeing the near destruction of Amber, Flamedramon, Beastmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon, something in the hazard Digimon snapped.

"That's enough. My turn!" Guilmon shouted and ran off.

"I think you mean our turn." Said a new and expected voice as the others turned to see the Omnitrix user and his partner "you can't count us out so easily" Ben added as Shoutmon gave a thumbs up.

"Then let's get going" Guilmon said as he, Ben and Shoutmon ran toward the carnage

"You got it, it's Hero Time!" Shoutmon yelled using his tamer's catchphrase before both humans in question decided to help out

"Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate!" Ben and Takato shouted in unison as they slashed their cards.

"Digivolution" both their Digivice's said at once.

" **Guilmon digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane and the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name.

" **Shoutmon digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data **"PunkShoutmon!"** said the new Digimon

"Digi-modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" the two tamers shouted as they slashed their cards once more, causing their partners to grow glowing white wings, the only difference being that the red dragon was holding onto his partner as he flew.

"I got him" Henry said as he caught the smallest of the Digimon as he fell.

"I guess it's all up to Growlmon, PunkShoutmon and Ben now." The blue shirted boy said believing this was the only way to handle the fight.

"henry." The long eared rookie strained to say.

"What is it?" he questioned back after hearing the whisper. The human lowered his head to hear what his partner had to say, after hearing the explanation his eyes widened before he began to speak, until the Alphamatrix bearer spoke for him

"Let me guess, we might still have a chance because, he always circles around like a shark before he attacks?" the silver vixen tamer asked knowing the answer already.

"How did you? right, different universe" the rabbit tamer said before continuing "right, that's when Growlmon can get him." Henry finished  
"okay thanks." Takato said in confusion before activating the newly discovered feature on his Digivice seeing exactly what the tamers told him about "now Growlmon do it!" the human shouted as loud as he could

" **Dragon Slash!"** Growlmon shouted as he attacked alongside his fellow red skinned Digimon

" **Blazing Solo!"** PunkShoutmon shouted as he raised his axe and slammed it back down on the enemy's head.

"time to show this overgrown housecat what a real tiger can do" Ben said before he turned to the Omnitrix and selected a transformation before slamming the core back down transforming into a muscular bipedal tiger alien wearing a green and black luchador outfit while the Omnitrix resided on his belt while Skurd sat on top **"Rath!"** the new alien shouted

"let me tell ya something Mihiramon, Ultimate level Digimon, and servant to the Digimon sovereign, you may be bigger than Rath, but the bigger they are the harder they fall, so by that logic, you being bigger than Rath puts you at a major disadvantage!" the Appoplexian ranted only confusing the surrounding creatures.

"That didn't even make any sense" the now named Mihiramon said

"I KNOW!" Rath roared as he charged at the Digimon before him **"Tetramand shockwave!"** the tiger alien yelled as he raised his hands and cupped them together before bringing them down and slamming them onto the Ultimate Digimon's head before letting the others get a chance to attack.

" **Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon shouted as he fired the giant red energy sphere at the enemy, not effecting the tiger at all.

'Foolish beast' Mihiramon thought as he ran through the fire and bit down on the red scaled one's arm. It was then the hazard tamer felt the same pain on the same arm causing him to drop his Digivice…which FINALLY had the data they needed!

"I can feel it." Takato said as he held his right shoulder while also dropping the cards in his hand "its over." He added, finishing his earlier statement.

"What's wrong with him?" Rika said in alarm at the downed human behind her.

"Takato!" Henry shouted in alarm as well since this did not look good. As the battle raged between good and evil at the tower in another part of town, two kids were speaking over what they were feeling.

"Hey Kazu?" a glasses wearing kid questioned to his friend.

"What?" Kazu asked back in a rush, but decided to say what he was thinking.

"About Takato…are you jealous that he's a tamer?" Kenta questioned in an honest tone.

"Ha! Me jealous of him?" the hat wearing duelist questioned and was about to add something else until something caught his eye…something strange "whoa, what is that?" he asked his old friend while rising to a standing form.

"Huh?" the curious one questioned as he followed Kazu's gaze. While back at the battle field the others were still trying to figure out what to do.

The hazard tamer was muttering in his sleep while Renamon held his head in her lap, the two girls that Mike saw on the roof had already woken up and are now identified to be Floramon and Ranamon while Rath and PunkShoutmon were trying to help out their dinosaur friend, until suddenly Takato woke up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?" Calumon asked as the tamer in question bolted into a sitting position with a massive blush on his face.

"Uh no. no one ever told me that" Takato answered

"Welcome back, how are you feeling?" Henry questioned as he knelt down to his friend's left with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"What a wuss. I can't believe you fainted." Rika said to her friend kneeling on his right.

"He didn't faint, he just had a psychic link with Growlmon, though why it required him to be asleep while it happened is beyond me." Mike explained throwing his two cents in. it was then that the group heard the sound of helicopters and guns firing above them.

"Guns won't stop him. It'll take something a lot stronger than that." The Wong boy said as he stood up.

"Brilliant, Einstein. What do you suggest? Even Growlmon crumbled like a stupid ragdoll." The Digimon queen countered.

"I haven't finished yet." Takato said getting to his feet." "We haven't finished yet." He corrected himself before continuing "Growlmon, Rath and PunkShoutmon are still willing to fight, and as long as I'm still breathing I'll be right by his side. It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place." As he spoke a bright blue light began to shine from a random card "are you guys ready? Cause we're doing this even if you're not." He finished as he picked the glowing card up.

"He's got the card." Henry stated in awe

"Okay, I'm with ya." Rika admitted in agreement with Takato's speech.

"Fuck yeah I'm with ya!" Mike cursed with enthusiasm.

"That's more like it. This battle has only just begun!" the bread maker shouted as he raised the card into the air. "Digi-modify: Matrix digivolution activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card while unseen by the others the white one's forehead began to glow.

"Crystal matrix Activate!" Calumon shouted throughout his mind. This caused the red gem on his forehead to glow brighter, and on the battlefield the dissipating dino suddenly became whole and then some.

"Let. Him. GO!" the Appoplexian roared as he jumped into the air **"SERIOUS BUTT KICKING!"** Rath roared once more before using his signature move causing the enemy to finally release his friend

"Matrix digivolution" Takato's Digivice said

" **Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the champion said before the new power flowed through him **"WarGrowlmon!"**

"What's going on?" Mihiramon shouted as he saw the sudden transformation while down below the others were also concerned about the current development.

"Our little boy's grown up." Henry said as he did feel something stronger above them; even though he wasn't a Digimon he did pick up on the vibe from his digital friend.

"I'll give you that one." Rika admitted in agreement.

"Yeah **, WarGrowlmon, cyborg type: ultimate level"** Takato informed them without looking at his Digivice; as the information flowed instantly into his mind. Above them the monster in question cleared the smoke by activating, but not using the jets on his back.

"Nice presentation, but no one beats Mihiramon. Samurai Tiger Tail." The big cat shouted and began his assault with his three part weapon. With that the opponent defended with his new metallic arms. "How were you able to digivolve? Don't tell me that human had something to do with it." He asked and then ordered during his attack.

"what's wrong?" the passive one questioned as he saw Takato twist his body everywhere at once while also giving off grunts of pain, but no one attacking.

"Um, you don't look so good." Rika added

"No duh, that mental link is a real bitch aint it?" Mike added knowing both the burden and the resourcefulness of the link between tamer and Digimon.

"I feel every hit." Takato informed before standing his ground "alright, that's enough" the human shouted in aggravation.

"Oh, so you want to play with the kitty huh?" the servant to a higher power questioned casually before activating his secondary move "Armored Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon shouted as his tail slimmed down and struck faster than before.

"Alright, time to take the tiger by the tail." Takato instructed before adding "let's do this together." He and the ultimate took a step closer and caught the attack with their new hands "as your tamer I say: finish it." He ordered to his creation.

"Well, if you say so, Tamer." The mechanical duo said calmly before pulling the feline downward and activated his new weapon.

"Why don't we do this together?" PunkShoutmon commented walking up so he was on the right side of his fellow Digimon.

"Now you're talking my language." Rath commented before turning to his belt "mind helpin out snotty?"

"Very well" the slimebiote said before oozing over the Appoplexian's left arm and transforming it into a Pyronite mace.

" **Blazing Solo!"** the dragon champion attacked

" **Fire Blaster!"** Rath shouted as he shot a torrent of flames from the blazing arm.

"You've been a very naughty kitty, **Atomic…** " WarGrowlmon started as he charged his attack.

" **Blaster!"** the goggle wearer finished as his partner fired twin beams of red energy from his chest plate. The move hit its mark, but Mihiramon had one last thing to say

"Fool! You and your humans!" Digimon could have had supreme power over both worlds, but you had to ruin everything." The tiger shouted before his body was completely destroyed.

"I can't believe it, those kids were actually able to defeat him." Yamaki, who was sitting in one of the aircrafts attacking the enemy. "And all this time I thought they were playing that stupid game." He commented while taking off his glasses. "This is going to take some additional research." By that time the field was gone and the sky returned to a normal night sky.

"Awesome!" the tall haired youth shouted in awe after he and his friends got closer to the building and saw the saviors slowly fly down to the others.

"That is one big Digimon" Kenta shouted out as he too was amazed at the size of the beast. While behind them Jeri, who finally made it to the building in danger, was shocked at the beast before them.

"Is that giant thing really Guilmon?" the young girl questioned in her quiet tone since the creature did not seem like the child she met in that small stone home.

"Humph. Amateur. He digivolved twice, that's his ultimate form: WarGrowlmon." Kazu explained even though, to him, he was mainly guessing on the appearance and on what he believed his old friend would call that big monster.

"Uh, did Takato leave?" Jeri asked as she looked around for her friend

"No way. A real tamer never leaves his Digimon." Kenta explained to the girl "Takato Rocks!" he exclaimed in praise.

"You were pretty cool out there Chumly." The other admitted, and felt proud that he knew a Digimon tamer.

"And cute" Jeri added making the boys gag in response, while with the tamers Takato was hugging his friends left claw.

"Takatomon." The new Guilmon said causing the boy in question to look up at his friend. "You are a worthy tamer" the red scaled one said in all honesty.

"He's right Takato, you're a pretty awesome kid" PunkShoutmon said as the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back to the world.

"I couldn't ask for anybody to be a better cousin than you, even if you aren't" Ben commented with a chuckle.

"I'm just surprised at what a little faith can do, course having alien powers doesn't hurt." Mike added

"We're gonna need a lot more peanut butter." Takato joked trying to lessen the tension, while the two new Digimon walked over to the Omnitrix bearer.

"You know shugah, you're friend there said you were the one who tended to us while we were out cold." Ranamon said in a flirtatious tone with a southern accent.

"I think that deserves a little reward, what do you say Ranamon?" Floramon added with a tone just as seductive and hungry look in her eyes.

"Uh, what exactly do you mean by that?" the alien hero in question asked nervously

His question was then answered in the form of a kiss on both cheeks in unison from both Digimon.

"And yet, another two Digimon joins Ben's group, this officially makes it a harem, welcome to the club." Mike commented with a cocky smirk.

 **Mechazard: yet another chapter finished.**

 **Mike: and two more girls joining Ben's Harem.**

 **Ben: and before we forget, Happy Late Birthday Mechazard!**

 **Mechazard: you guys remembered, nice, even though it was yesterday**

 **Mike: yeah sorry about that, anyways, see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14 Snakes, Trains and Digimon

**Mechazard: what up guys?!**

 **Takato: Ben and Mike are running a little late since they're taking care of some guy called Dr. Animo, so Rika, Henry and I are here instead.**

 **Henry: and we have a little announcement**

 **Mechazard: wait, what announcement? I didn't tell you guys about any new announcement.**

 **Rika: well then, here it is**

 **Takato, Henry and Rika: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MECHAZARD01!**

 **Mechazard: aw, thanks guys, even though it IS almost a week late, but for now, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon! No matter how much I want to, on with the story!**

"Talking"

'Thought'

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

The heroes stood in the park with their Digimon partners to discuss the gist over what had happened with that tiger.

"Well guys, looks like it's gonna be up to the seventeen of us to save the world from ant evil Digimon from now on." Henry said to the others as his partner tried to handstand on one of the play domes.

'141 if you count the aliens in BOTH the Omnitrix and Alphamatrix' Ben thought with a mental grin.

"And that suits me just fine. Can't wait to mix it up again. Renamon and I are ready." The red haired girl said and it was then slight sadist of the humans decided to speak.

"Hell yeah!" Mike exclaimed in a slightly raised voice while Ben, Shoutmon and their girl's nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…oh wait. Guilmon and I have a surprise." Takato said to them and turned to his creation, who just stood there, looking back at his tamer. "Uh, Guilmon that's your cue." He whispered to the dino.

"Okay" the childlike dinosaur whispered back finally remembering the plan he and his creator came up with last night. "no. no. no that's lunch. Ah here it is!" Guilmon exclaimed as he pulled out the item in question, a handmade Japanese style team flag.

"Well, what do you think? Pretty cool if you ask me." The heir to the bakery said with a smile of pride over his feat. "You see there's: Calumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Shoutmon, Amber, LadyDevimon, Beastmon, Flamedramon, Lillymon, Floramon, Ranamon, Clair, Rika, Henry, Ben, Mike, Myself and the Omnitrix and Alphamatrix symbols. It's our Digimon Tamer's flag!" the hazard tamer explained to them with a big smile on his face the whole time.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do with it?" the Omnitrix user asked to the artist over the strange accomplishment.

"Come on, all teams have a flag or banner to let everyone know who they are." The flag maker said in a joyful tone, before his partner tripped and fell onto the newly presented item, breaking it.

"Oh, Guilmon you broke it." Takato said to his free spirited friend.

"I owe you one Guilmon." The female human said to the lizard, grateful for not being seen with the flag.

"Like I said, humans can be so silly." Calumon, who was sitting on top of a street light, said as he watched and heard what the group was saying, while unknown to all a new challenger was already in town.

"I don't feel so good." A civilian said to a subway worker with a groan. (Mechazard: I think in the original Japanese version he was drunk, not food poisoned)

"I can't believe you ate one of those sandwiches from the vending machine." The worker stated as he tried to keep the human on his feet.

"I didn't think ham was supposed to be yellow, but I thought it might be gourmet." The sick man said back trying to keep his lunch down.

"that vending machine needs to be in a museum" the worker joked while the man with an upset stomach looked over his shoulder, and thought he saw fog coming from the tunnel, until he saw something else too.

"HEY! There's something in the tunnel!" the civilian shouted once he as he saw a pair of red eyes in the fog. His cry however fell on deaf ears so he added "I'm not kidding! It's got red eyes! Look out!" the worker humored the ill man he was holding and looked back, but saw nothing except a dark tunnel

"Are you drunk too?" the worker said as the man continued to plead.

The next morning the Wong household heard an unwelcome noise at an unreasonable hour.

"ANSWER THE PHONE!" Mayumi shouted from her bedroom to the rest of the house since the item in question had been ringing for ten minutes straight.

"Wakey. Wakey Henry." A voice said to the tamer. The boy in question heard the voice, and felt the bouncing on his chest, so he knew what it was.

"Terriermon knock it off" the logical one of the team said as he tried to continue sleeping, only for a new, louder voice to snap him awake.

"Good morning!" Suzie shouted "rise and shine. Henry, that angry kid is on the phone again." The girl said cheerfully, and Henry knew that 'angry kid' could only mean one out of two people.

'Angry huh? I'll give him angry.' The rabbit tamer thought as he trudged to the phone. "If this is Mike, just know that you're stupid watch isn't going to save you if you called me at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday for no good reason." The responsible one said into the communication device.

"Hey, Henry! Rise and shine!" Takato yelled in excitement "I was thinking as tamers we should always do our best to get a jump on any potential threats." He continued on his end.

"Great" the receiver said back wishing he was still in bed.

"Anyways, I thought we could go on patrol around the city, like Ben and Mike do!" the hazard creator explained.

"Uh, I'd like to, but I've got other plans. Sorry." Henry answered back before hanging up.

"What do you say Rika?! Are you up for a patrol around the city?" Takato said to the rebellious girl, trying her, since he did not want to face Rath's angry tone for calling so early.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm supposed to go to the theater with my grandmother." Rika said back in an honest tone.

"Yikes, well good luck" the boy said before hanging up the phone. "Guess I'm the only one other than Ben and Mike who takes taming seriously. Oh well" Takato said, and was about to head out, until one of his parental units interrupted him.

"Takato, there are some kids here to see you." Mie called to her son who seemed a little concerned about the news. "They're at the front door." She added before going back to what she was doing.

'Huh? It couldn't be.' The tamer thought before he went to the front door.

"Hey Takato. We were just in the neighborhood." Kenta started as he stood next to Kazu, Jeri and some other kids from their class.

"Um…they want to meet Guilmon. Is that okay?" Jeri finished her friends comment for him, and praying that they weren't interrupting anything.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." The bread maker said back having nothing else better to do until a new voice interrupted them.

"And here I thought you didn't believe him when he told you Guilmon was real." The red leather jacketed one spoke walking down the sidewalk.

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't be up." Takato retorted back "where's Ben?" he added as he didn't see the Omnitrix wielder.

"Do you want to wake him up, only to face an angry Rath beating the stuffing out of you?" the human transformer said resisting the urge to curse before shuddering at the thought.

"Good point." The hazard tamer said plainly before he and the other's headed out and soon arrived at the park.

The kids just stared in awe at the red creature before them.

"Everyone this is Guilmon, Guilmon this is everyone." Takato introduced.

"I told you so, and you didn't believe me. See a real Digimon. He's pretty cool, huh?" Kazu bragged, almost completely forgetting the first time he met the hazard creature.

"That's cool, Jeri, not cute." The goggle wearer said since there was still the matter of the previous title given by said girl when she first met the rookie.

"They can call me whatever they want as long as they give me peanut butter." Guilmon said as he was being pet on the nose by Kenta. The digital monster showed them that he meant no harm as he barked back at Jeri's puppet.

"If you guys like Guilmon then you're gonna love…" the hero said before accessing his watch and transforming in a blue flash into a 7 foot tall sky blue colored humanoid alien with skin made entirely out of crystals wearing a black tank top with a wide blue stripe in the middle, black pants and boots with a blue bottom and a blue belt with a white stripe in the middle and the Alphamatrix logo acting as a belt buckle **"Hardhead!"** exclaimed a new deeper voice before he looked down at himself

"Well, at least it didn't give me something like Stinkfly, still need to come up with my own names for the rest of those guys" the newly named Hardhead said as he looked back up and saw the baffled expression on every single kid's face except Takato.

"You might wanna close your mouths, you might catch flies." A new angelic voice said, the others looked up to see a silver bipedal fox creature with a golden mane that covered up her d-cup breasts gold underbelly, ear and tail tips, wearing golden arm guards with the yin-yang symbol printed on the back of the hands, standing on a tree branch as she sported a grin, the Petrosapian then took this opportunity to make an introduction.

"Guys this is MY Digimon partner: Amber the ShiningRenamon." Hardhead introduced while the silver one in question waved with a smile "and the alpha in my Digimon Harem" he added only getting confused looks from the kids.

"What's a Digimon Harem?" Kenta asked the all-important question on everyone's mind.

"it means he has a group of Digimon who are his girlfriends" the Renamon variation explained as she jumped off the tree limb and hugged the crystal based life form's neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek before going further into the explanation "we share him, and if there are any others that wish to join, as the alpha, I decide whether or not they do." Amber said with a smile.

"And I'm not the only one, Ben's got one too" the sky blue crystal man added, enjoying the children's stunned faces along with his partner turned girlfriend.

As he was the first to regain his composure Kazu decided to speak up "Listen up! Guilmon, Amber, and whatever just happened to our new friend there is our secret. Anyone who blabs has to answer to me. Now that that's said, let's have some fun with them!" Kazu said getting cheers from everybody.

'Did Wildmutt write this stupid play?' Rika thought as she tried to endure the play that her grandmother was happily enjoying. While back at the Wong residence Henry was getting ready to leave.

"Okay Terriermon, it's time for your nap now. You go night-night" Suzie said as she played with her brother's 'doll' in the living room. The tamer saw that Jaarin and Janyu were with her, doing their own thing.

"I'm taking off for a little while. I have a bunch of errands to run. Be back around dinner time." Henry said with his back to his tearful partner.

"Aw aren't you feeling well. It looks like you have a fever. We better take your temperature right away." The youngest of the Wong's said as she went to get a thermometer.

"Come on!" the rabbit tamer said as he grabbed his partner and ran out the door. While elsewhere the Omnitrix bearer was returning to the land of the living.

As Ben woke up, the alien hero tried to sit up until he felt a weight on both his arms, he looked to his right and saw Ranamon sleeping peacefully while using his arm as a pillow, he then shifted his head to look to his left only to see Lillymon doing the same 'well, can't say I don't enjoy the feeling.' He thought before he felt another weight on his chest.

Ben lifted his head and looked down to see Clair lying on the right side of his chest and Floramon laying on the left, sleeping peacefully. 'A guy could really get used to this' the human/Anodite hybrid thought with a smile before the girl sleeping on the right side of his chest began to stir.

The cyborg Digimon's eyes fluttered open before she lifted her head and looked up at the young Tennyson's face "good morning." Clair greeted with a grin.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" Ben asked with a kind smile.

"Any night where I sleep with you is a good one" she said back with a loving smile before leaning forward and kissing the human on the lips.

*Lime…BEGIN!*

As Clair kissed the hero it started off slow, a quick kiss, then another, and another, and another, each one getting longer until their mouths stayed in contact, until the teen felt something poking at his lips, Ben could tell it was her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth, he mentally grinned and opened his mouth so the cyborg's tongue could explore the young Tennyson's mouth as his explored hers.

Somehow Ben freed his right arm and wrapped it around her back, sliding it up and down the Digimon's spine making the Cyberdramon woman shiver in pleasure. Then Clair separated from the teen before she spoke "you can go a little lower you know" the Cyberdramon woman commented before her boyfriend complied putting his hand right on her ass, giving it a good squeeze.

The Omnitrix bearer could see she was trying to stifle a moan, then the couple went back to kissing for about ten more minutes…until they heard someone clear their throat from Ben's right.

Both saw Ranamon looking at them with a cocky smirk.

*Lime-END!*

"Looks like you two are having fun." The wet wonder said while the two were laying there with massive blushes.

"We were" Clair muttered in annoyance for being interrupted.

Meanwhile the red headed tamer saw a moment during the play involving a dog returning to their owner causing the tamer recall her own canine coming back to her

'She came back. Renamon came back for me. She risked her life to save mine even after all I've said to her. All she cared about was saving me from that spider woman wannabe, and I still didn't get it until Harpymon nearly stomped her out of existence. I don't think I've ever felt that strongly about anything in my life. I've even surprised myself. It was amazing working together for the first time…like a real team' Rika thought as she recalled the incidents with Dokugumon and Harpymon while neglecting Matchstick and Mike's involvement. 'When Mihiramon attacked I thought she left me for good, but she didn't. She came back! How could I have ever thought she was just data?' she added while remembering the young Lycoan saving her partner with Frostbite's wings.

While back at the park, one of the kids had made a discovery.

"Hey guys, look what I've found" Kenta said as he came running up to his friends with a shopping cart. "Let's put Guilmon in it and wheel him around." The glasses wearing kid added. Without a discussion the guys did as he offered, and had a blast.

"As team Guil/Lycoan round the turn to win the race." The, now mostly, human said as he flew around with Frostbite's wings and using Hardhead's arms to push the hazard dinosaur in the grocery cart, but when the turn finally came he lost control as the hazard Digimon went one way and the young Lycoan went the other, eating some dirt along the way as his feet tapped the back of his head. (Mechazard: Scorpion!)

'that wasn't so bad' Guilmon thought after hitting the tree, and started laughing to reassure the others that he was just fine, while the silver vixen herself, went to check on her boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" the silver Renamon questioned in concern not even noticing that her tamer had recalled the diamond arms.

The tamer in question sat up revealing that his head had changed into one that was green on the top half, while from the bottom half of his forehead to his chin was a lighter green/yellow color, with blue eyes and six darker blue bumps on the back of his head going down in rows of two, while he was chewing on something before he swallowed with an audible gulp "yeah, I'm good, glad I thought fast and transformed my head into a gourmand's so I could LITERALLY eat the dirt." The alien transformer explained before his stomach began to grumble "you might wanna step back" he warned before his partner complied by stepping back a few feet.

"okay, why?" she asked only getting the sight of her tamer spit out a glowing blue ball of energy before said ball hit a tree and exploded, while also vaporizing the tree it hit.

As he wiped the drool from his mouth the young tamer returned his head back to normal, and decided to explain "Glutton and Upchuck's species' have the ability to digest literally anything due to their entire race sharing a pocket dimension for a stomach, but they also have to spit it back out in the form of an exploding ball of plasma" Mike explained as best as he could, trying to remember the information he read on a file one day during one of his visits to plumber headquarters, while enjoying the stunned looks of his partner turned girlfriend and the kids he had been playing with.

Soon a familiar but unwanted voice spoke out "you're both pathetic." the voice said as the group looked up to see none other than Impmon looking down at them "you especially, you should be ashamed of yourself pineapple head. I bet you think you're real cute playin' with all these kiddies don't cha? You're nothing but a trained monkey. Ba-Boom!" the visitor ranted to the others

"Takato, do you know this guy?" Jeri questioned as she and Kazu helped the teen back to his feet.

"Yeah…unfortunately, this is Impmon." The baker's son explained in annoyance.

"Do yourselves a favor, just ignore the little bastard." The Alphamatrix bearer finished as he too looked at the imp.

"How can you ignore someone dressed like that?" Kazu questioned with his hands on his hips, while the alien hero snickered

"Oh please. You've hurt my precious little feelings. Like I really care what some knuckle headed toddler and his aah!" Impmon insulted before he was shot in the face by some form of sky blue slime, the others turned to see that Mike's arm had transformed into something that looked like sky blue snot, before it returned to its original form.

"Now, where were we?" the hero in question asked to his friends who all seemed confused over what just happened. While across town another Digimon duo were having their own conversation.

"Gesundheit" henry said to his partner who had just sneezed out of nowhere.

"If you make one comment about Nurse Suzie being right I'm leaving." Terriermon snapped in a meaningful tone, not willing to take any shit from his tamer. Back at the park Kenta had a 'brilliant' idea inspired by Mike's Polymorph arm.

"Stand by, here comes Guilmon's newest attack. The snot blaster!" the glasses wearing boy called out. This caused the Digimon in question to take a deep breath and blow out the two paper wads currently stuffed in his nose, and blew them out, clearing a good five feet in the least.

"Guilmon, what a maroon. I can't believe he would let them treat him like some carnival side show. I wouldn't be caught dead with those losers." Impmon stated after wiping off the last of the blue goo.

"It looks to me that you ARE with them." Another familiar voice called out to the purple one. This caused the imp to turn to the owner of the voice, while the leather clad tamer listened in due to his now Loboan ears, which he changed just after he sensed a new presence.

"How dare you sneak up on me like that?!" the purple imp in question shouted to the new arrival.

"I was just passing through, and I saw your talk with the kiddies down there, and it made me think." Renamon said in a laid back tone to the novice of a fighter.

"Tch, what are you blabbing about?" Impmon questioned in an irritated tone since he didn't want to mince words with a tamed Digimon.

"I think you're jealous of them, why else would someone so disgusted by those kids spend such a beautiful afternoon watching them. I don't know, food for thought" the yellow one said back. Before she turned "see you later!" she called as she leapt from tree to tree out of the park.

"Wait! Where are you going! I'm not through with you! Hey, Fox-Face, come back and fight me!" the puppy kicker shouted as she disappeared, knowing full well that she could hear him. While the boy with a thousand faces' arm once again transformed into sky blue slime and fired a small ball of said substance onto the tree branch the imp was currently jumping up and down on causing Impmon to slide off and crash into the bushes below him.

'Serves him right, little bastard.' The Lycoan boy thought with a smirk before he turned to his new friends "hey guys I gotta go get something done real quick, be right back k?" the teen said before his legs transformed into Raptor Racer's legs and he sped off.

While the yellow one was tree hopping she could swear she sensed something, but couldn't tell what, until a blue and red blur sped in front of her.

"Hold on Renamon, why don't you stick around and hang out a little?" Mike offered before he gained an amused grin "I think Takato would really appreciate it." The teen said in a kind but victorious tone as he saw the digital fighter blush through her fur.

"I-I don't understand what you mean" the vixen stuttered trying not to let on the feelings she had for the boy in question.

The Alphamatrix wearer then sighed and sat down on the branch he and the fox were crouching on "let's talk." He offered while patting the spot on the branch next to him, the one in question doing as he suggested and taking a seat next to her variation's tamer.

"What do you want to talk about?" Renamon asked in a plain, but curious tone as she listened to what the teenage boy had to say.

"You don't have to hide your emotions from me" he said plainly only confusing the digital monster.

"I'm not sure I follow" the yellow fur clad one said

"Do you remember what I told you, with my Vulpimancer head, during the fight with Harpymon?" the alien hero asked while the one in question recalled the event he spoke of.

"You know, he really like's you, you should talk to him about it" Mike told Renamon in his Vulpimancer speech pattern.

"Yes I do but I can't be in a relationship with him. We're not even the same species" the digital one explained.

"I'm gonna tell you exactly what I told him." The human said as he looked the Digimon directly in the eye "don't be afraid to tell the one you love how you feel…no matter what species he is" Mike said before rising onto his feet and putting his hand out for the fighter to take "come on, if you're not gonna play with the kid's at least sit in the tree's and keep us company" the tamer offered.

Renamon sat there for about a minute before she took his hand as he helped her to her feet "alright, but if Impmon tries anything with me, I'm going to make sure that little bandana of his gets shoved where the sun don't shine" the yellow vixen said making the Alphamatrix user chuckle in response before they headed back to the others.

Meanwhile Rika and her elder were in the subway waiting for their train

"Oh the play? It was…interesting I think. Rika and I are taking the subway. We'll be home soon." Seiko said to her daughter on her cellphone as she and her granddaughter waited for their ride.

"My D-power is going crazy. There must be a Digimon somewhere near here." The redhead said as she pulled out the device in question and saw that the compass was pointing behind her.

'Hey Rika' Calumon thought as two strangers were gushing at his cuteness. The Digimon queen saw no harm in the creature behind her at all.

"Oh, it's just Calumon." The Nonaka stated before hearing her Digivice reset itself 'wait a second, it's picking up another signal, and it's big. There's another Digimon here' she thought with a grim tone as a part of her knew that it was someone like Mihiramon.

"Hey! Who's smoking?" Seiko questioned as a strange fog came rolling into the terminal.

"Get out of here." Rika stated to her family member after putting on her sunglasses since she had a feeling that this was going to be messy. "Renamon!" the tamer shouted in alarm after hearing what sounded like a hiss coming into her direction.

"I'm coming Rika!" the fox shouted in alarm before thinking 'I knew I shouldn't have left her alone, stupid Mike, why did I listen to him?' As she kept leaping to get to her friend, but back in the tunnel the challenger was scaring the humans.

Fortunately the alien hero noticed his yellow friend leave and decided to call the other person from his universe to let him know of the trouble afoot.

"alright, I'm going!" the elder shouted as her grandchild pushed her over to the steps, but purposefully back stepped to grab her loose phone.

"Come on, we have to evacuate!" a subway worker shouted to the one in the kimono putting his hands on her shoulders since he wanted all civilians safe from any danger.

"But, my granddaughter." Seiko stated with a worried tone, but the man gently yet forcefully pulled her out.

"Let's go, let's go!" he shouted as a humanoid fox creature suddenly appeared in the tunnel

"Everybody's out of the subway. Now let's get to work." Rika said to her partner who had just arrived. "Time to get to make ourselves a new pair of cowboy boots" the tamer commented once the smoke cleared and she saw that they were facing a snake like creature.

"And a purse to match." The fighter of the two added in her own style of comedy.

"Don't start the party without us!" Ben shouted as he entered the digital field on his hover board with Shoutmon hanging off his back.

"Sure, the more the merrier" the young girl said before she pulled out her Digivice and one of her best cards "walk all over him."

" **Diamond Storm!"** the fox rookie shouted as the diamond shards appeared and fired at the enemy.

" **Fiery Fastball!"** the dragon shouted as he threw the fireball, but neither attack even made the serpent flinch.

"Huh?!" both Digimon said in unison.

"That didn't even faze him? Who is this guy?" Rika questioned as she looked to her Digivice for info but came up blank. "Why won't this piece of junk tell me anything?! Renamon the D-power isn't giving me any data on him!" the Digimon queen informed as she put it aside for the moment.

"I've faced tougher, and thanks to my old enemy Dr. Animo, I know exactly how to deal with this guy." The hero commented as he, threw his Digivice and deck box into the air before he turned to the watch and selected a transformation before slapping the core back down transforming in a green light.

After the light faded everybody opened their eyes to see blue and black moth-man with his wings currently acting as a hooded cloak, before they opened up into a pair of wings revealing a white and green belt with the Omnitrix acting as a belt buckle while Skurd sat on top. **"Big Chill!"** the new alien said in a raspy voice that sent chills down everybody's spines as he caught his items out of the air before they fell to the ground.

"Alright, whatever we're going to do we better do it fast." The female fighter stated as the leather skinned creature opened his mouth up all the way. The Digimon queen turned to her Digivice again, but this time got something.

" **Wait, I've got something. Sandiramon, virus type: he's an ultimate level Digimon. We need to Digivolve otherwise we don't stand a chance."** The girl informed and warned to her friends.

"Come on, Rika. It's time to charm this snake." Renamon stated since she was ready to fight this creature before innocents were harmed.

"Let's do it then." The human and alien said in unison as they pulled out a card from their decks. "Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" both shouted as they slashed the cards.

"Digivolution" said the computerized female voice of both tamer's Digivice's.

" **Renamon digivolve to…"** the vixen began before being engulfed within a digital cocoon, inside the sphere the digital vixen began to transform into a large yellow fox on all fours with cyan blue eyes, nine tails with white tips, a white jaw and belly and a red and white striped bow on her back with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead, shoulders and thighs **"Kyubimon!"** the new champion shouted.

" **Shoutmon digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** announced the new Digimon.

As the slithery reptile worked its way down the subway tunnel, Rika climbed onto her partner's back before Kyubimon gave chase with the Necrofridgian flying close behind and PunkShoutmon riding his tamer's hover board.

Meanwhile one of her newfound friends along with his partner were in a train of their own.

"Come on you wanna piece of me? It's Hero Time!" Terriermon shouted out using Ben's catchphrase before making karate noises while sitting in his partners lap. (Ben: OH COME ON!)

"Please stop that." Henry issued to his partner with a gentle tap on the head. The rabbit groaned in defeat, but neither of them were anticipating that there was going to be an attack.

"He's heading straight for that train." Big Chill shouted in alarm as he flew beside the Nonaka girl.

"We have to stop him." Rika said to her partner and friends as they tried to keep after the enemy.

"Exit through the doors, watch your step. Please take your personal belongings." The driver said once the train made its stop. Once they left the smaller creature decided to register his complaint.

"I'm bored, I wish something exciting would happen." The long eared one said before pausing to look out into space. "I got my wish." Henry's partner stated making his tamer stare off as well before the entire train stampeded away…all except for one.

"my baby!" a woman yelled while the rabbit tamer followed her gaze seeing a small boy on his back crying his heart out…then a dissolving subway car headed straight for the toddler.

" **Venom Axe!"** Sandiramon shouted as he fired the weapon from his mouth at the disappearing metal.

"Digi-modify: WarGreymon Brave Shield Activate!" Henry shouted as he slashed the card.

Said item suddenly materialized in Terriermon's hands before the rabbit ran back into the train car and blocked the attack, while his tamer went for the kid. "Let's get out of here." Wong said with the child in hand from behind the shield.

"Right behind you!" the white and green one followed while holding the shield.

The human watched the happy reunion after placing the shield in a way so the civilians nor the two fighters would be seen by the newcomer "Henry, look we can't let that thing get away!" the digital monster said once the snake slithered past them.

"Coming through, watch your toes!" PunkShoutmon called out once he saw the other tamer at the edge of the terminal.

"Ben! Rika!" the raven haired human shouted as he saw the four coming up to them, while also seeing the Omnitrix symbol and Skurd.

"Call goggle head and Big Bro, we need their help." The yellow fox tamer shouted as she threw the phone at her fellow tamer.

"He's getting away!" the champion dragon shouted as the serpent was speeding up.

"Not for long" Rika commented "Digi-modify: Hyper speed activate!" she shouted as she slashed the card.

"Now that's more like it!" Kyubimon said in a determined voice before the flames on the tips of her tails increased shooting the canine forward in a burst of speed.

The Omnitrix wielder saw this and looked to his partner "hop on" the frost powered alien instructed before the dragon did as he was told before the transformed one decided it was time for a little boost "Skurd?" the Necrofridgian questioned, hoping the little alien had something up his sleeve.

"On it dear boy!" The single celled organism called before he oozed over the alien's back and added a pair of Pyronite jet boosters to his host.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, nice job snotty!" the musical Digimon declared in appreciation.

"About time I got a little credit" the green one mumbled.

Meanwhile at Takato's house the phone began to ring "Matsuki residence." The mother of the bakery spoke into the communication device.

"T-Takato?" the wise tamer questioned to the adult.

"Is this about me changing my long distance carrier?" Mie questioned back in irritation.

"I'm sorry, this is Henry" the rabbit handler explained to clear up any confusion.

"Oh, hi Henry. Takato's at the park with some classmates. I can take a message for him if you want." The woman offered.

"Uh, no thank you. I gotta go. Uh merry Christmas!" the boy shouted in panic before hanging up leaving a very confused Matsuki woman holding the phone, while he tried another number.

"Hello Tennyson and Lycoan household Lilly speaking" the ultimate flower Digimon answered, using her cover name, after hearing the phone go off.

"L-Lillymon?" Henry questioned once more trying to confirm the person's name

"Oh hey Henry, Mike went to check on Takato with Amber, and Ben went out on patrol" Lillymon explained

"Okay, I heard that Takato was in the park from his mother, any chance you can go down there and get him?" the rabbit tamer asked in hope of a favor.

"Sure, what's going on?" the flower Digimon questioned needing more information.

"Another Digimon has showed up, Ben and Rika are in hot pursuit and we need all the help we can get." The raven haired boy informed.

"Got it, be there soon" the pink pedaled wonder said before hanging up the phone and flying out of the window thinking 'there better be a good reason Mike isn't down there with them' while Henry and his bunny were still running through the streets.

"Takato was the one who was all fired up to patrol today and now I can't find him" the tamer said while back at the park Mike, Takato, Amber and Guilmon continued to play. "Knowing Takato, he's probably off looking for Godzilla tracks somewhere." The human said as he ran.

"finding Godzilla's not gonna be much help to Rika, Kyubimon, PunkShoutmon and Big Chill." Terriermon said back while hanging onto his partner for dear life.

"Gee no kidding." The boy replied with a strange tone confusing his partner. "It's called sarcasm, Terriermon. It's used when someone restates the obvious." The bluenette explained when he heard the Digimon say 'huh?'

"OH! Sarcasm. So that's what you call it. You don't have to teach me that Henry." The rabbit like creature answered back as he enjoyed the ride. In a terminal near HYPNOS headquarters there were people fleeing and a rematch about to start.

"Now that you don't have any innocent people to terrorize maybe you'd like to pick on us?" Kyubimon challenged once her partner dismounted and got to safety. The same going for her shape shifting friend and his dragon as the Omnitrix timed out.

" **Fox Tail Inferno!"** Kyubimon shouted as she shot the fireballs at her opponent.

" **Blazing Solo!"** PunkShoutmon shouted as the red energy beam fired from his axe guitar.

'Now, it's my turn.' The snake thought with the attacks doing zero damage to him. He saw them try to gain some distance, but he decided to go for the girl.

The hero saw this and decided to intervene "Rika watch out!" the Tennyson boy shouted as he pushed the girl out of the way, only to get wrapped up in the tail instead.

"Ben!" the champion dragon yelled as he watched his partner's actions.

"Digivolution" a new Digivice said as it began to glow.

" **Terriermon Digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced.

"Gargomon stop him!" the red champion called out grateful that backup had finally come.

"Gun bunnies hate snakes!" the rabbit yelled as he leapt up **"Gargo lasers!"** he shouted as he fired the green energy bullets onto the reptiles head "put him down" the gun user ordered to the ultimate. The Digimon in question obeyed, but before Gargomon could do anything else he was slammed down like his alien friend.

"You okay?" Henry asked his fellow tamer.

"I'll live, where are Takato and Mike?" the universes greatest hero strained to ask.

"I couldn't find them." The passive one informed in defeat.

"Yeah right. Some team." Impmon said in sarcasm after over hearing the conversation after following the rabbit tamer for the off chance of a fight, until he saw the enemy, so he formed a new plan.

Meanwhile the other matrix bearer was still on the surface with the others.

"Fire away Guilmon!" Matsuki shouted as he gave his friends chase. Guilmon did his play attack and nailed one of his friends. 'I thought they'd freak out, guess I was wrong.' The boy thought with a smile before hearing his partner speak.

"I smell a Digimon nearby" the red one said as his nostrils flared, that's when they heard a new voice

"Takato! Mike!" the voice said from above, revealing itself to be Lillymon. Flying down to them.

"You smelled Lillymon?" Takato questioned since the hazard Digimon didn't use her name.

"Who's that?" Kazu asked not recognizing the new arrival.

"That's Lillymon, one of Ben's girlfriends" Mike explained, much to the others surprise, as he walked up to the pink pedaled one. "What's up?"

"Henry has been looking for you for about half an hour now, there's a new Digimon in the subways" Lillymon explained while the silver vixen tamer nodded before turning to the watch.

"thanks for the info" Mike said as he scrolled through the active list before selecting an icon allowing the face plate to slide back before the core popped up, the slight sadist then slapped the core back down before becoming engulfed in a blue flash of light.

His body grew brownish orange fur everywhere as he was forced to walk on all fours, while his eyes disappeared and his lips swelled and turned black, his teeth grew into fangs and gills appeared on the sides of his neck as a blue and white striped collar appeared with the Alphamatrix acted as a tag, while his ability to speak was lost only coming out in grunts and growls **"Mad Dog!"** the Vulpimancer shouted in his canine speech before putting his nose to the ground alongside the red dinosaur.

The others looked at the new transformation with stars in their eyes, that is until he spoke confusing the others, so the vixen decided to translate "he said 'Mad Dog', I think that's what he calls this one." Amber explained, before an unwanted voice spoke out.

"Well, I was wondering when you buffoons would figure out there was something going on. They're down there fighting' for their dear lives while you're here playing baby in stroller!" Impmon said to the kids which peaked their interest.

"No way!" Takato challenged since if there was a fight going down, he would know.

"WAY!" the purple punk answered back. Just as the newly named Mad Dog started barking.

The Vulpimancer put his paw up to the collar before he tapped the Alphamatrix turning back into a human "their down here!" the hero shouted to the others

"I can smell them too, they're right beneath us: in the tunnels down below." The rookie informed.

"Whoa, below us. Then they must be in the subway." The Matsuki boy stated.

"You just move to the head of the class, genius. Now that you've wasted enough time on working your pathetic brains your friends are WHOA!" the fiend insulted before he ducked to avoid a fireball the size of a basketball coming at his head.

"DUDE! We get the idea already! You don't have to insult us every time you see us dumbass!" the young Lycoan yelled before his Pyronite arm shifted back to normal as one of the kids spoke out.

"Are you telling me there's a real Digimon fight going on in the subway system? I don't know about you dweebs but this I gotta see!" Kazu stated to his classmates which ended in all of them practically begging to join them.

"Absolutely not!" Takato yelled denying his friends requests

"He's right, this isn't a game. This is for real and it's dangerous. You guys could get seriously hurt or killed!" the Alphamatrix user agreed with his fellow tamer.

"What do you say Guilmon, are you ready?" the hazard tamer questioned and after receiving a nod he went to work "Digi- modify: Digmon Drill activate!" Takato shouted slashing the card as his partners clawed hands transformed into drills.

"Guilmon…" Jeri said as she saw the dinosaur dig into the earth at a very fast pace before she brought out her puppet once more. "That's deep."

"Okay my turn" the dinosaur's tamer said before he headed for the hole until his friend spoke out.

"Takato, wait a minute" Kazu called causing his friend to turn to face him "here take this power modify card. You might need it" he said giving the card to his friends.

"Thanks I owe you one" the tamer in question said back before continuing down the hole. His friends offering words of encouragement and concern into the hole as the second tamer looked to his partner

"Hole or faze?" the teen questioned before his girlfriend cupped her chin in thought.

"Hole" she answered before she ran forward and dove into the detour to the subway.

"god I love that girl" the human from another world said before he ran forward, turned around and back flipped into the hole as well while the flower Digimon flew into the hole.

" **Dragon wheel!"** Kyubimon shouted as she unleashed her attack on the ultimate before her. The enemy in question laughed at her since the attack barely did anything.

" **Bunny pummel!"** Gargomon shouted giving the reptile a hard uppercut attack.

" **Punk Rock Shocker!"** PunkShoutmon shouted as he slammed his guitar onto the enemy's head "funny, that didn't quite have the effect I thought it would." The champion commented as he listened to the snake laugh.

"He's smiling, I have a really bad feeling about this." Calumon who followed the others to the battle said as he saw the sadistic smirk on Sandiramon's face.

"What are we gonna do guys?" the Wong boy questioned to the creature's and humans

"Gargomon, PunkShoutmon, do you have any good ideas?" the yellow furred one questioned.

"Just one: let's not do that again" the gun slinger answered calmly.

"Yeah, no duh" the musical one said back to the rabbit.

"Come on! We gotta do something! He's powering up!" the reasonable one said as they watched a huge amount of energy gather in the challengers mouth. Right as he was about to fire a section of the roof above Sandiramon gave way.

'what the fuck just hit me?' the snake thought before felling two more things fall onto his head, then another two before a breeze.

"Sorry we're late" Takato said as he landed on the floor while Mike and Amber used the serpent's head as a spring board to backflip and land on the ground while Lillymon hovered next to them.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Rika said back still grateful for the backup.

"Better late than never" the long eared champion commented; not minding the fact that they were late AT ALL.

"We don't have much time, you two need to Digivolve." Kyubimon informed the latest hero's

"Whatever you say" Guilmon said back.

"We're ready" the silver one replied as both tamers pulled out their Digivice's and cards

"Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" both Takato and Mike shouted in unison as they slashed the cards.

"Digivolution" both Digivice's said at once.

" **Guilmon Digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane on the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name.

" **ShiningRenamon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data, as she grew into larger more beast like fox on all fours, with glistening silver fur, nine tails, a golden jaw, mane, paws, underbelly, tail and ear tips with the yin-yang symbols on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big blue and grey striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her amber colored eyes **"SilverKyubimon!"**

"I'm gonna have to sit this one out, after so many quick uses with the limb transformation function, I kinda tapped out the power" the red leather jacketed one informed in regret.

"I can't transform either, that thing somehow messed up the Omnitrix." Ben said in frustration "I wish I could do SOMETHING" the bane of Vilgax said in distress before a slight glow began to shine in his pocket, something Skurd took notice of.

"Hmm?" the slimy one mumbled before slithering up to Ben's shoulder "what about that thing glowing in your pocket?" Skurd questioned making the human he was attached to look down at his pocket.

"what the?" the teen questioned before taking the object out of his pocket, then going wide eyed with a grin "oh yeah, just what we need" he said at the sight of a blue card "PunkShoutmon!" he called.

The dragon looked back in curiosity before he smirked at the thing in his tamers hand "alright Ben, LET'S TURN UP THE POWER!"

"Alright then!" Ben said before grasping his Digivice "Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Matrix Digivolution" the Omnitrix wielder's Digivice said

" **PunkShoutmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the red one stared before his body changed once again and his skin began to turn silver while it hardened and shined at the same time, his leather jacket turned black and the sleeves disappeared showing off his more muscular arms while also growing three silver spikes on each shoulder, his horns grew even larger and turned blood red, lastly the guitar strapped to his back transformed from a green and black axe to a silver skull with red gemstones for eyes **"MetalShoutmon!"** the new form said in a slightly deeper voice.

The others were stunned at the change but none more than the enemy Digimon "impossible!" Sandiramon shouted

" **Believe it snake boy, meet MetalShoutmon, Ultimate level, Cyborg Digimon, you're gonna hate his Metal Massacre and Skull Song attacks, cause just like the metal rock music he plays, they'll leave you with one serious headache"** Ben explained as he looked up the information on his Digivice.

"Let's finish this shall we?" the new ultimate asked to his friends

"Okay! Here come the fireworks!" Henry said feeling a lot more confident with Growlmon, SilverKyubimon and MetalShoutmon on the battlefield.

" **Bunny Pummel!"** Gargomon shouted as he gave the challenger another wicked uppercut.

" **Dragon Wheel!"** Kyubimon shouted as she jumped up and summersaulted forwards surrounding herself in blue flames that soon formed into the shape of a dragon.

" **Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon shouted as he fired the giant red energy sphere at the enemy.

" **Flower Canon!"** Lillymon shouted as she morphed her hands into a cannon and fired a blast of yellow energy

" **Serpent Spiral!"** SilverKyubimon shouted as she jumped up and summersaulted forwards surrounding herself in golden flames that soon formed into the shape of a dragon.

" **Skull Song!"** the ultimate cried as he strummed a cord on his new instrument causing a silver sound wave blast to be shot from the guitar.

Despite the attacks hitting dead on the ultimate before them kept laughing "wait a minute, he's still laughing at us. Who are you?" the yellow one demanded

"I am one of the twelve Deva's sent by the sovereign one. You may have defeated me but my brethren will avenge me." Sandiramon explained to them.

"Huh? You mean there are gonna be ten more of you ugly whackos coming our way?!" Gargomon questioned in shock at the new information.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the Digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere human's; we will rule your realm, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve Deva's will destroy you all." The snake said before his body shattered into a cloud of data confusing the tamers and their Digimon.

"Guy's what's a 'Deva'?" the Nonaka girl questioned to the others.

"I have no idea, all I know is that he was different than any other Digimon we've fought before. We're lucky we're not street pizza" Henry stated back in worry.

"Why don't we talk about this later" Takato offered

"He's right, why don't we take the elevator out?" Ben said interrupting the goggle wearer before pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

"Very subtle Ben" Mike commented sarcastically as Growlmon got under the opening so the others could reach it easier before they reached the top.

"Amazing you guys ARE real!" Kazu shouted as the others all muttered something similar while staring in awe.

"Yup, that's Gargomon, SilverKyubimon, Lillymon, MetalShoutmon, Kyubimon…" Takato started before pausing as he tried to look away from the yellow fox, trying to hide a small blush, the Alphamatrix user saw this and decided to take over.

"And of course you can't forget goggle head and dino doofus" the teen roasted lightly while walking up to the boy and his lizard.

"Real Digimon tamers. This is so cool!" the friend of the dino tamer shouted out with great joy. At this time a strange noise caught the rabbit tamers ears, this is when the red jacketed one got a sadistic smirk once more.

'This is gonna be good' Mike thought before he elbow pushed the hazard tamer causing the boy to topple toward the yellow one.

The yellow one in question didn't know what was going on until the boy was only a few steps in front of her 'whoa!' Kyubimon thought before Takato fell and she caught the tamer with her face before allowing the boy to get his balance back "are you alright Takato?" she questioned in concern for the boy

"Yeah, thanks Kyubimon, I really liked, APRECIATE, appreciate it." The hazard tamer said before correcting himself, blushing beet red while the vixen visibly blushed as well.

"I'm not so sure we should be out here in the open with six Digimon like this, what do you think Mike?" Kenta said as reality finally sunk in.

"He's right. Come on guys, let's head back to the hideout, maybe Ben and I can show you guys the some of our aliens." The Lycoan teen said to the others getting a chorus of cheers in response.

"Sounds good to me" Ben said in agreement, happy to show off some of his aliens for the kids

"Are you for real?!"Rika questioned even though hanging out might be better than answering her mother's questions.

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon" Kazu called to the group before he bolted with the others following behind.

As they ran Kyubimon decided to hang back with Takato since, strangely enough, she preferred the company of the boy over her own tamer, and for Takato the feeling was mutual.

'Yup, they were meant for each other' the Alphamatrix user thought with a mischievous grin as he saw how close Takato and Kyubimon were.

 **Mechazard: And that's it for chapter 14!**

 **Takato: and Ben and Mike are done with Animo**

 **Ben: he didn't stand a chance**

 **Mike: I can't believe we got here in the middle of the chapter**

 **Henry: like Gargomon said 'better late than never'**

 **Rika: yup**

 **Mechazard: I still need help with my future lemons AND how Ben and Mike will be able to modify the members of their harems, I mean you guys gotta have some ideas!**

 **Mike: so be sure to send us your ideas in a review and don't forget to follow and fav while you're at it.**

 **Takato: so until then, see ya next time!**

 **Mechazard: that's my line!**


	15. Chapter 15 Power

**Mechazard: yo what up guys?**

 **Ben: not much dude just waiting on you.**

 **Mike: now to clarify something for the readers, Ben is 16 and I am 17.**

 **Mechazard: and most of the tamers are about 13 and Henry is 14.**

 **Ben: Mechazard here still needs some ideas for the Lemons in the future.**

 **Mike: But for now he has the Limes down.**

 **Amber *wraps her arms around Mike's neck*: yeah he does**

 **Mechazard: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

 **Clair: you left the door open.**

 **Mechazard: MOTHER FUCKER!**

 **Flamedramon: you're fault not ours.**

 **Mechazard: *sigh* I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, I own Mike and the girls in both Ben and Mike's harems**

 **Mike: who says you own me?**

 **Digimon girls in both harems: OR US?!**

 **Mechazard: help.**

"Talking"

'Thought'

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

If you told Ben Tennyson that seven years ago while on summer vacation he would've found a watch that fell from space he would've called you crazy, if you told him that it had the ability to transform him into at least 10 different alien creatures he'd think you've completely lost it.

Five years later if you told him he would use that watch to save humanity from a race of aliens the planned on universal genocide, he would've remained skeptical.

If you him told three years later he would make a friend a year older than him who was into a show called Digimon and somehow got Ben interested as well, he wouldn't have doubted it.

If you told him that he would be transported to a universe that WAS the universe of the Digimon tamers from season three AND not only had his own Digimon partner but FOUR Digimon girlfriends, he'd have brought a camera and called it Thursday.

As he woke up the next day Ben saw that he had Ranamon on the left side of his chest, Lillymon on the right, while Clair laid on his left side using his arm as a pillow, as Floramon did the same on his right.

'Just another day. Wonder how Mike is doing?' the Omnitrix bearer thought as he suddenly heard the water go on in one of the two bathrooms of their house.

The other boy in question was going through his morning routine, wake up, don't wake the girls, and take a shower.

'I wonder when the next Deva is gonna show up, the show never was clear with time' the teen thought as the warm water ran down his body unknown to him of the presence that had just entered the bathroom.

Suddenly a pair of wet fur covered arms wrapped around his chest, scaring the shit out of him "HOLY SHIT." Mike shouted in a hushed tone as he turned around to see none other than his partner with wet silver fur which REALLY outlined her features, as in the d-cup breasts and the outline of her 'womanhood' "what the fuck are you doing in here?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Can't I share a shower with my boyfriend?" the fur covered one asked before realizing something "you had to have been in serious deep thought if you didn't sense me coming, what were you thinking about?" she asked curious.

"I was thinking about what's coming next, I know WHAT'S coming I just don't know WHEN, plus since Ben and I are here I don't know if anything's gonna change from what I know." The human explained as he forgot about his current situation and leaned back against the shower wall.

"That IS stressful, why don't you let me relieve some of it for you?" the ShiningRenamon said in a flirtatious tone causing a little worry in the hero.

"Uh…no" he denied in reply before turning to his watch, selecting an icon and transforming in a flash of blue light.

After the blue light died down it revealed a new form with dark grey skin with a tail instead of legs, clawed hands and blue chains with shackles on his neck, waist and wrists connecting the binds while the Alphamatrix symbol rested on his chest **"Ectoscream!"** he shouted before he turned intangible and fazed through the wall, much to the Digimon's disappointment.

"you didn't have to be so dramatic about it" the girl said before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel and going back to her tamer's room

Seeing her tamer already there fully dried and dressed while Beastmon slept on the bed, Devi stood in the corner and Flamedramon was nowhere in sight "so close" she muttered

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" the tamer questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Her hormone levels have raised in the last few days, I'd say she's pretty close to her heat cycle" Devi answered making Mike's eyes widen in both shock and fear before turning to his partner.

"Is that true?" he asked only getting a nervous nod in response "and let me guess, you don't have full control of yourself at times?" the fox nodded and blushed "shit, how long until your heat cycle?" he asked once more.

"At least a couple days if not today" the Renamon variation answered with a hard blush.

"Alright then, you will remain here until then" the boy ordered before turning to the fallen angel "and you will stay here and make sure she does"

"Fine" both said in defeat just before the phone rang and woke up Beastmon.

"Someone get the damn phone" the cat girl murmured.

The human among the group chuckled before he answered the phone "yo" he greeted.

"hey, it's Henry, just wanted to tell you guys that Takato and I are going on a class camping trip tomorrow, so the city is in your hands while we're gone" the rabbit tamer said through the phone.

"Sounds good to me, hell I'd love a little action" the Lycoan boy said back.

"Alright then see ya after the weekend" Henry said before he hung up the phone.

"Mike, Ben, you might wanna see this!" a feminine voice shouted from the living room.

"this can't be good" the fallen angel spoke before all four ran out of the room and into the living room, seeing Flamedramon, Shoutmon, Ben and his girls standing in front of the TV.

The others saw this and curiously looked to the television as well, only to see themselves in the after events during the fight with Mihiramon, Rath turning back into Ben, Mike, Henry, Rika and Takato hugging WarGrowlmon with the other Digimon standing behind them.

"Well shit" the slight sadist said simply before turning to his friend "well, looks like your famous again"

"I'm not the only one, you, Takato, Henry, Rika and all our Digimon are gonna be facing a LOT of press." The Omnitrix bearer said back before grabbing the remote out of the armored ones hand.

"Hey" the fiery fury snapped as Ben turned off the TV before storming back to his room.

"It's not your fault Flare, he's just upset at the whole thing" the tamer said only making the red armored one turn to look at him.

"Flare?" she questioned curious to the word.

"For your name, we can't always call you Flamedramon, what if we happen to meet up with another one?" Mike said in a laid back tone before realizing something "oh Shit! The others!" the teen yelled before turning to the door "we need to warn them" the vixen tamer said as he opened the door, only to be swarmed by dozens of flashing lights "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled before closing the door.

"What was that?" Shoutmon asked in confusion

"Reporters, had to be FUCKING reporters" Mike said in anger before he realized something else "where's Ben?"

The group was then interrupted by chatter coming from outside "he wouldn't" Lillymon questioned

"He would" Mike answered before opening the door once again and seeing Ben…talking to the reporters

"Okay, one at a time people" the alien hero said trying to talk over the loud questioning before Skurd oozed over his hand and created the Echo Echo megaphone "one at a time people! I'll answer your questions but only one at a time, okay?" the young Tennyson shouted through the alien bullhorn.

"Who are you?" one reporter asked.

"My name is Ben Tennyson, also known as Ben 10" the teen answered

"Are you a threat or a menace?" said another

"I'm neither, I'm a hero, and I use my powers to help others" Ben answered back.

"What about the monsters that were seen with you during that fight with a huge tiger" the first reporter said.

"Their called Digimon and yes they ARE monsters; BUT the ones with me and the ones with my friends are also here to help." The hero said

"Why are you here and what is your connection to those hideous creatures?" another one asked, this time getting the attention of Mike.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Suddenly the reporter was tackled to the ground "what did you just fucking say about my girlfriends?" the Lycoan boy said in a dark, angry tone.

"I wasn't talking about the ones in your home, I was talking about the ones who you fought against" the reporter quickly pleaded.

"Good" Mike said simply before getting off the man and turning to the Alphamatrix.

"I'm gonna check on the others" he said before transforming in a blue light, when the light faded it revealed that the vixen tamer had transformed into a dark orange pterodactyl creature wearing a blue jumpsuit and jetpack with the Alphamatrix symbol on his left shoulder **"Rocketdino!"** the new alien shouted before turning to his digital girlfriends "SQUAK come on Flare, you too princess" the alien instructed before grabbing both girls with his three fingered hands before his jetpack extended a pair of wings and flying off to the others with a sonic boom.

As he left the reporters only looked on in shock and awe before a voice got their attention "well, if we weren't famous a few seconds ago, we're definitely famous now." Ben sighed before the reporters once again swarmed the teen hero.

Meanwhile the alien was high in the sky on his way to the Matsuki bakery until he landed on a nearby roof before taping the symbol on his shoulder and transforming back to a human.

"Why did you transform back?" Princess asked in confusion for the boys actions.

"Because I wanted to get there the fun way" the Lycoan boy said before he ran past them to the edge of the roof and grew a pair of Crashhopper legs and jumped off landing on the next roof over before looking back at the Digimon girls "what are you waiting for?" he shouted before the girls looked at each other, shrugged and followed his lead jumping to the next building roof as well, due to their natural agility they had no trouble making the leap and clearing the distance.

"You're insane, you know that?" the Flamedramon said with a grin before pressing herself into the boy's chest "I like that." She said before taking her claw and removing her helmet revealing her blue head and horns, but most of all her beautiful scarlet red eyes.

The human just looked into the armored wonder's eyes before he put his arms around her back and brought their faces closer together until both his and her faces were less than an inch apart, the blue scaled one closed her eyes, waiting for what the Lycoan was planning before she heard the human speak "sorry, not yet" Mike said before unwrapping his arms from around her form and picking up the Beastmon bridal style before using his alien legs to jump to the next roof leaving a fuming Flare standing on the previous rooftop.

"I am SO getting him back for this" Flare said in irritation before putting her helmet back on and following the tamer as he roof hopped to the Matsuki bakery.

*15 minutes later*

Just as the human/grasshopper alien hybrid landed on the roof on the opposite side of the bakery the cat Digimon looked up at him and decided to speak her mind "why did you do that to Flare?" the beast Digimon asked as her 'prince' recalled the alien DNA into the watch and put her down; much to her displeasure, before he answered the girl.

"I did that because weather she admits it or not she likes it, all four of you have a different style of romance, Flare is an unbelievable flirt who just LOVES to tease, Devi is kinky as fuck and loves crazy shit, Amber is a little of both but she also looks for a mate who loves her just as much as she loves him." He explained as he listed off each of his girls.

"Very perceptive, but what about me?" the feline girl asked curious to what her prince had to say about her.

"You like to take things kinda slow, but you also love taking it a little faster at some points, but to be honest you could stand to sleep a little less." Mike explained with a smile before they reached the other side of the roof and saw the reporters trying to get into the bakery all at once.

"Looks like you were right about the others being swarmed by reporters" Flare said coming out of bum fuck nowhere, almost giving poor Princess a heart attack while Mike remained unaffected.

"well if I wasn't awake yet I sure am now" the princess digimon said as she held the area of her chest that covered her heart, as she felt the rapid panicked pounding gradually slow down.

"unfortunately I was" the tamer said as he observed the scene ignoring Beastmon's comment before turning his head to face the armored Digimon "and next time you do that, try not giving Princess a heart attack" he said in a stern voice while pointing his thumb at the now calm cat girl Digimon.

"I'm fine now, but shouldn't we do something about those people?" the digital cat/human monster questioned in concern for her friends.

"don't worry, I have a plan" Mike said before he jumped off the edge of the roof while the girls looked on in shock before seeing him grow Frostbite's wings and land on the ground safely before looking back up and grinning at the looks on his girlfriend's faces before gesturing for them to come down as well.

The fire attributed one sighed before jumping off the ledge as well; followed by the princess.

"So what was your plan?" Flare questioned to the human before the boy in question turned to the watch and activated the device, he selected an icon before the faceplate slid back and revealed the core before he slammed it back down transforming in a flash of blue light.

When the light died down it revealed the human had turned into a twenty foot tall slightly dark brown dinosaur like creature wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue sash with the Alphamatrix symbol in the center of the sash **"Gigasaur!"** the new Vaxasaurian announced getting the reporters attention before he roared in a primal Godzilla like fashion scaring off the news hounds before he stopped, tapped the Alphamatrix symbol and transformed back.

"A little trick Ben used during the first few days of his newfound fame back home." The teen said as he smirked and saw Takato and his family come out of the bakery.

"Thanks for scaring the reporters away, but did you really have to transform to do it?" the hazard tamer asked.

"No, but you gotta admit it was kinda funny" the vixen tamer said with a chuckle.

"Takato do you know this boy?" Takehiro asked as he and his wife walked towards the two boys.

"Yeah, this is Mike Lycoan, a friend of mine" the goggle wearer introduced as the teen waved.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki" the slight sadist said as he shook each of the adult's hands, before the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Oh yeah" Takato said in realization at seeing the digital girls as well "and this is Beastmon and Flamedramon, their uh…two of Mike's girlfriends?" the young boy said nervously unsure of how his parents will react.

While Mie looked on in shock, unable to speak at the sudden turn of events, Takehiro kept his composure as he walked up to the girls "it's very nice to meet you both" he said as he held his hand out for them to shake.

"huh, that's actually how I imagined it" the silver vixen tamer said plainly until the device clipped to his belt loop began to beep "we got a live one" he said before turning to Takato "go get Guilmon, I'll keep whatever it is busy" Mike instructed before the hazard creator nodded and ran toward the park "Flare, princess, we gotta go" the red jacketed one said getting a nod in return.

The Lycoan boy ran alongside his two digital girls as they entered the 'fog' and saw…

"What the…" Flare muttered

"It can't…" Beastmon said

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Mike yelled in shock as all three looked at the enemy before them.

a man with sickly green skin and eyes all over his body, except ironically his face as the entire upper half of his head looked like a pair of bat ears while on his legs he wore a pair of black pants with white rings on the thighs, knees and ankles with a grey and white belt "face me human filth" the eye guy imposter said

"Is that Ben?" the fiery one asked while looking at the tamer, the human shook his head.

"No, there's no Omnitrix symbol anywhere on him, this isn't Ben" Mike explained "who the fuck are you?" he asked to the multiclops.

"I am a servant of the Digimon sovereign, I am Opticmon!" the Digimon/alien answered.

"Oh great, they found a way to make Digimon who look like our aliens, this CAN'T be good." The teen said before he heard footsteps coming toward them "took you guys long enough"

"You. Were. Expecting. Someone. Else?" a new voice said pausing in between each word, while shocking the Alphamatrix user as he turned to see ten identical copies of three foot tall silver skinned creatures with headphones and mp3 players on their backs and a blank badge on their chests "we. Are. Monomon!" they all said in unison.

"Okay, time to call Ben" Mike said as he activated the communication function on the Alphamatrix "Ben, we got a problem here" the tamer spoke into the device as he dodged an eye blast from Opticmon.

"What is it?" the Omnitrix bearer asked from the receiving end.

"We're facing a bunch of Echo Echo looking Digimon and an Eye Guy rip-off Digimon" the Flamedramon said as she shot a fire blast at one of the Monomon copies.

"In other words WE! NEED! HELP!" Beastmon screamed finally getting the Tennyson kids attention.

"We'll be there in no time." Ben said before the connection was cut off and Mike split kicked two Monomon directly in the forehead before turning to the watch

"let's try this guy out" the Lycoan boy said before slamming the core back down and transforming in a blue light, when the light died down it revealed a ten foot tall muscular man with patchwork like skin held together with staples and stitches while all in different shades of grey, metallic bolts sprouting up from his shoulders, wrists and neck as thick black hair laid on the top of his head sideburns going down to his chin while two large conductor like coils sprouted from his back and the Alphamatrix symbol appeared on his right pectoral **"Thunderstein!"** the new guy shouted as electricity crackled between the coils.

"Let's get this shit started" Flare said as she got into a battle stance.

"I couldn't agree more" Beastmon agreed with her friend.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's crack some skulls" the newly named Thunderstein said with a grin.

"You think you can beat us human, we know all your secrets…thanks to a friend of yours" Opticmon said before attacking **"Eye Shot!"** the alien/Digimon shouted as he fired a silver energy blast from his right arm.

" **Thunder shield!"** the patchwork alien shouted as he used his electrokinesis to create a shield, blocking the attack.

While the hero was busy with that the girls fought the small fries

" **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon shouted as she shot forward as fire surrounded her before tackling a Digimon/alien hybrid before it duplicated itself into four.

" **Cat Claw Surge!"** Beastmon shouted as her claws lit up with golden energy before she slashed them firing energy slashes at the enemies, the Monomon just jumped out of the way duplicating themselves several times over.

"This isn't working" Flare said before turning to her boyfriend "when's that backup getting here?" she shouted as she asked the million dollar question.

"They're not coming at all" a new deep but familiar voice spoke before everybody stopped fighting and looked to the source of the voice.

a 7 foot tall ash grey colored humanoid alien with skin made entirely out of crystals wearing a black tank top with a wide white stripe in the middle, black pants and boots with a white bottom and a grey belt with a white stripe in the middle "digital Taydenite is pretty hard to break." The new member said.

"Okay seriously?! There's even a Diamondhead knockoff too?! Cant the sovereign come up with anything original!?" Thunderstein yelled in complete disbelief.

"Forget that, who are you? And what do you mean 'they're not coming at all'?" the armored wonder questioned in suspicion.

"There is now a digital Taydenite dome covering this digital field, and I am Petromon!" the Petrosapian knockoff explained.

"Son of a bitch" the cat girl muttered before she heard her boyfriend laugh.

"You think Ben won't find a way though?" the Transylian said in between laughs.

"No he won't" Petromon said back.

"I wouldn't bet on that" yet another voice spoke out as they all looked to see none other than Diamondhead walking into the field with Shoutmon, Lillymon, Ranamon, Clair, Floramon, Devi, Amber, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon by his side.

"Now it's a party!" Thunderstein said before the Alphamatrix timed out bringing Mike back to the world, the teen then took out his Digivice and cards "Amber, if you take out this Eye Guy wannabe before I do you'll get a special reward when we get home" the vixen's tamer said with a grin.

"Consider it done!" the silver furred beauty said back instantly.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" Mike shouted as he slashed the card.

"Digivolution" the vixen tamers Digivice said in its feminine computer voice.

" **ShiningRenamon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data, as she grew into larger more beast like fox on all fours, with glistening silver fur, nine tails, a golden jaw, mane, paws, underbelly, tail and ear tips with the yin-yang symbols on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big blue and grey striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her amber colored eyes **"SilverKyubimon!"**

"now let's get started" Mike said with a grin as he turned to his watch, selected an icon and allowed the faceplate to slide back revealing the core before threw his Digivice and deck box into the air before he slammed it back down transforming in a blue flash.

When the light dissipated it revealed that the Alphamatrix bearer had transformed into a large black skinned creature with two antennae coning out from the back of the top of his head, one neon blue eye in the middle of his face and a massive grin plastered on his face, a sky blue ring around his neck with a stripe going down his the front of his torso, golden bolts on his arms and legs, plugs on the tips of his fingers, a tail coming out of the base of his spine and his feet only having two toes and the Alphamatrix symbol in the center of his chest **"Jumper Cable!"** the Conductoid announced.

The transformed teen caught the items out of the air with his tail and got ready to fight.

"I am not afraid of you" the alien/Digimon hybrid said before the eyes on his body closed before one giant eye opened on his chest and began to glow **"Iris Eradicator!"** Opticmon shouted before firing a massive silver blast of energy at his enemies.

"there's a reason I call this guy Jumper Cable, first I take your energy" the transformed teen said as he stuck his antenna in front of him and absorbed the silver energy before sticking out his hands and discharging the energy shooting it out at the eye guy rip-off "then I fry your sorry ass with a little **Cable Discharge**!" the Conductoid shouted as he shot the servant in the shoulder.

"Leave some for me" Amber complained as she jumped up and summersaulted forwards surrounding herself in golden flames that soon formed into the shape of a dragon **"Serpent Spiral!"** the Kyubimon variation shouted.

"I won't be put down so easily." The opticoid imposter said in a weak voice as data began to leak out.

"Then let's finish this you alien reject" Mike/Jumper Cable said before turning to the silver fox "together?"

"It's only fair" SilverKyubimon said before she raised her tails **"Fox Tail Flame!"** SilverKyubimon shouted as she shot the golden fireballs at the enemy.

" **Electric Blast!"** the Conductoid shouted as he shot his own electrical energy at the alien/Digimon hybrid.

"You may have defeated me, but you will never defeat my brothers" Opticmon said before he exploded into a cloud of data

"Great, there's more" Jumper Cable groaned before the symbol on his chest began to beep before the Alphamatrix timed out.

"So" Amber came up to him wrapping her tails around her tamer "do I get my reward now? Or do you want to wait until we get home?" the Digimon said in a flirtatious tone.

"What the fuck did I get myself into?!" the Lycoan boy yelled before the fox dragged him back to his house.

"Fine we'll be here taking care of the rest of them while you're banging your girlfriend!" Shoutmon yelled in anger.

"Be nice Shoutmon, there are children present" a black furred bipedal wolf like creature wearing a green jumpsuit, green collar with the Omnitrix symbol acting as the tag.

"Sorry **Blitzwolfer** , but it does kinda piss me off" the red dragon said before he faced another Echo Echo imposter **"Fiery Fastball!"** Shoutmon yelled as he threw a ball of fire at the enemy.

The copies opened their mouths, took a deep breath, and used their sonic scream ability on the Loboan.

The wolf alien in question didn't even flinch "you call that a sonic scream? THIS is a sonic scream!" Blitzwolfer said before he opened his muzzle and split it into four before he took a deep breath and fired a sonic howl destroying the Sonorosian Digimon "wimps" the alien werewolf muttered.

Then he saw the alien fakes reach up and turn the symbols on their chests and slapped them back down before four spikes making an 'X' before the Digimon was surrounded in a wave of energy as their form changed into a more robotic type as their skin turned into a dark grey metal and they grew taller as holes formed on the sides of their heads, both sides of their hands, their legs, and their shoulders **"Ultimate Monomon!"** they all shouted in unison while Ben looked on in shock and fear.

"They just went Ultimate." He said before he got angry "Albedo" the Loboan said with venom laced in his deep guttural voice.

"What do you mean they went 'Ultimate'?" Takato asked in confusion.

"And who's Albedo?" Rika asked.

"I'll explain later" Blitzwolfer said before the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back to the world "but for now, we need to finish this" the teen said as he took out his Digivice and cards "Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" he shouted.

"Digivolution" said the computerized female voice of the alien tamer's Digivice.

" **Shoutmon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** announced the new Digimon.

"You guys need to digivolve too" the Omnitrix bearer ordered to the others getting a nod in response before they too took out their Digivice's.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" all three shouted in unison as they slashed the cards.

"Digivolution" said the computerized female voice of the three tamer's Digivice's.

" **Renamon Digivolve to…"** the vixen began before being engulfed within a digital cocoon, inside the sphere the digital vixen began to transform into a large yellow fox on all fours with cyan blue eyes, nine tails with white tips, a white jaw and belly and a red and white striped bow on her back with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead, shoulders and thighs **"Kyubimon!"** the new champion shouted.

" **Terriermon Digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced.

" **Guilmon Digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane on the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name.

"here, we were saving these for a tougher situation, but I guess this counts" the alien hero said as he took out three strange different colored cylinders one red, one blue and one green, each with a red button on top from his pocket and handed them to the kids.

"What are we supposed to do with these stupid things?" Rika questioned in doubt.

"their called Virus Busters, push the buttons and let them do what they do" Ben said with a grin as he turned to the Omnitrix, selected an icon and let the faceplate slide back revealing the core "Its Hero Time!" he shouted before he slammed down the core becoming engulfed in a green flash of light, transforming into a twenty foot tall tan dinosaur like creature wearing a pair of black shorts and a green sash with the Omnitrix symbol in the center and Skurd right on top **"Humongousaur!"** the Vaxasaurian announced.

"Okay, let's do it." The hazard tamer said confidently before all three pushed the buttons on the gadgets before they extended until the metal reached just before their elbows and expanded until they took the shape of cannons (Mechazard: think Mega Man's mega buster)

"Nice" Rika said before turning to the other two "on three?" she asked knowing what they were thinking, only getting a nod in reply.

The three then charged the army "It's Hero Time!" all three shouted in unison as they began to fire at the Ultimate Monomon.

*matrix bearer's home Lemon Warning!*

As soon as they got to the bedroom SilverKyubimon reverted to ShiningRenamon before tackling the human to the bed and trapping his lips in a hot passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths until the vixen pulled back "Damn" the Lycoan said with a grin.

She leaned up to his ear "you're not done yet" the silver one whispered seductively, expecting the human to shiver or shudder…but he didn't, she pulled back and looked at his face, only to be suddenly flipped onto her back.

"you bet I'm not done yet, in fact I'm just getting started" Mike said with a sadistic grin and evil look in his eyes before leaning up to her ear "I'm going to show you the time of your fucking life" he whispered as the fox under him shuddered…the shivering only continued as he began kissing down her neck, while moaning in pleasure.

The transforming teen then reached her chest and dug into her mane pulling out her golden d-cup breasts exposing her cute pink nipples making the vixen blush furiously, Amber then felt something warm, soft and wet stroking at her nipples, she looked down and saw her tamer licking her nipples, Mike saw this and stopped much to her displeasure…that is until the teen began to remove his jacket.

The fur covered woman looked at him in shock before he saw this and decided to speak "well it's not exactly fair since your already naked" the tamer said before removing his shirt, exposing his toned chest and arms, he wasn't ripped, but toned.

"you ready for this?" he asked as he removed his gloves and put his hands on his belt, waiting for her response as he watched Amber as she sat on her knees panting like a bitch in heat with her tongue hanging out of her mouth before she nodded furiously.

The teen smirked before undoing his belt and jeans letting them fall to the floor as the Renamon variation looked directly at the tent he sported in his boxers "it seems like your friend wants to be let out" the vixen said hungrily.

"Then lets unleash the beast!" (Mike: NOT ONE FUCKING WORD ABOUT HOW CORNY THAT BEAST LINE WAS!) He said loudly before removing his shorts revealing the eight inch erect member.

"Oh you better put that thing to good use" Amber pleaded trying to sound tough and failing miserably.

"nice try, but I'm not gonna submit; I'm about to fuck you brainless" he said before he climbed on top of her once more, but stopped at her thighs, the human then dug into her fur once more as she revealed her wet pink pussy, Mike then began to blow softly on it making her grip the sheets in agony and pleasure.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already!" the Digimon begged only to feel her tamers tongue penetrate her womanhood making her moan in pleasure as he moved his tongue inside her, this continued for about ten minutes before the teen stopped "why'd you stop?" she asked as she breathed heavily.

"I stopped…" Mike spoke before moving closer to her face "because it's time for the main event" he said before positioning his member to where it was just outside her folds before sticking the tip in, the Alphamatrix bearer then looked at her "are you sure about this?" Mike asked

Amber glared before smirking and wrapping her legs around his thighs before pulling him forward making him plunge straight into her wet pussy "does that answer your question?" she asked in pure ecstasy "my heat cycle started early, so you're going to fuck me as hard as you can got it?" the ShiningRenamon said sternly.

"I told you I wasn't gonna submit, but since you asked so nicely" he said before flipping her over and turning to the Alphamatrix and transforming into Mad Dog.

Amber began drooling at the feeling of the Vulpimancer's swollen red rod.

The transformed tamer then began to thrust in and out at full speed "you like that don't you?" the brown furred one questioned in the canine language.

"Don't talk; just fuck!" the silver fox begged as the Vulpimancer thrusted even faster as the Renamon gripped the sheets, felling her limit coming.

"Ahhhh" Amber moaned as he felt the cum fill her insides as her tamer's cock slid out spurting some semen onto her back.

The Vulpimancer in question fell back as his tongue lolled out of his mouth before the Alphamatrix timed out.

The teen sat up before looking to his partner once more with a sadistic grin "oh we're not done yet, my little bitch in heat" he said before transforming into Lunagrowl.

The digital fighter stiffened as she caught sight of the Loboan's erect member before he grabbed her and lifted her up as he stood before thrusting into her sopping wet pussy.

"Ahhh~" moaned Amber as Lunagrowl went right ahead and began thrusting into her.

The fox gasped in pleasure as her orgasm from earlier made her much more sensitive.

"You're so fuckin' wet" Mike/Lunagrowl growled into her ear as he thrusted even faster than ever.

Amber moaned louder than before as she was practically reduced to a friggin' ragdoll.

"Amber, I'm about to cum, I need to pull out" the Loboan said only for the vixen to wrap her legs around his back.

"No, inside…cum inside" she panted as he tried to pull out.

But it was too late the transformed teen howled in ecstasy as he reached his limit and released his load inside the vixen, as well as the vixen screaming in pleasure before going limp "so….fucking….good" Lunagrowl groaned just before the Alphamatrix timed out bringing Mike back into reality.

*lemon end*

The teen fell backwards onto the bed with his partner turned lover on top of him "I…love…you" the Renamon variation said in a tired moan, slightly shocking the tamer, but he was too tired.

"Love…you…too" Mike spoke out before both fell into unconsciousness, while unknown to both of them, there were three figures watching through the door; which was open juuuust a crack.

"holy fuck" Flare said, truly amazed at the show while Devi and Princess were beside her panting like bitches in heat with all three of their love juices sprayed out on the floor.

 **Mechazard: and that's it!**

 **Ben: while Mike's resting up we'll take the opportunity to mess with him.**

 **Mechazard: now to be honest, I kinda had this lemon planned out, but I still need help with the others, so any suggestions would be much appreciated, thanks and see ya!**


	16. Chapter 16 Back to nature back to battle

**Mechazard: hey guys what's up? Unfortunately it's just me here today, but before the disclaimer and the story I'm gonna respond to some of your reviews.**

 **Masterart: what happen next chapter?  
Mechazard: that's for me to know and you to find out.**

 **God of the challenge: now THAT'S doggy style**

 **Mechazard: HELL YEAH IT IS!**

 **BlackHeart: well that didn't take long for the couple to begin.**

 **Mechazard: I'm not that good at prolonging relationships, so sue me.**

 **Zero Fullbuster: love it. Please write more. Wow.**

 **Mechazard: thanks dude, I will, now onto the disclaimer, I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon, although I'm still pissed off that someone KILLED CARTOON NETWORK! AND THEY BETTER NOT FUCK UP THE BEN 10 REBOOT THEIR MAKING! *takes a deep breath* sorry about that, enjoy!**

"Talking"

' _Thought'_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

"Morning Barb, one more day in the trenches huh?" a random man asked.

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to be that girl by the lake" Barb answered back pointing to a familiar redhead as they waited for a bus.

"I know, no deadlines, no worries; must be nice to be so carefree." The man answered back as the bus pulled up. The girl in question decided to get her plan over with before she had to go to school.

"Uh, Renamon?" Rika called out uncomfortably as she waited for her partner to appear.

Speak of the devil "you're up awfully early today Rika." The fighting canine pointed out as she looked at her tamer from a tree branch.

"Yeah…well…you know. I just thought you'd been fighting a lot lately, and you might be tired so…um…here" the Nonaka girl said slightly stuttering before tossing a bottle of sorts up to the Digimon.

"An…energy drink?" the fuzzy one asked in surprise for the human's sudden kindness after catching the bottle.

"Yeah, so see ya" Rika said quickly before heading off to school. _'That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be'_ she thought as she continued to walk.

"My first gift." Renamon said in slight awe "thank you Rika" she added watching the human she cared for (second human really, though she wouldn't openly admit it) continue her trek, after a few moments the Digimon opened the container before taking a sip "OH, this stuff almost packs as much of a punch as me, though the packaging isn't quite as nice." She said before she heard a small chuckle from behind her.

As she turned around Renamon was met with the sight of none other than Mike Lycoan standing on a branch of the tree next to her "nice to see that Rika's opening up a little more" he said with a grin.

"Yes it is" the fox said before turning her whole body towards him "what are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"Well, there's two reasons actually, one is I'm here to invite you to go camping with Takato, Henry, Ben and the other Digimon, minus my girls of course" the Alphamatrix bearer said with a kind smile.

"But what about the Deva's? And Rika? As much as I would love to go with Takato…I uh, mean, them I still have an obligation to protect her from any Digimon threat" the fighter said while stuttering over the part where it came to a certain tamer.

"and that's the other reason I'm here" the teen said with a small frown "I'm not taking no for an answer, I already know you and Takato like each other and in order to fully extend your feelings to each other you two need to be alone, so how about this: I challenge you to a simple sparing session, one of my aliens against you and if I manage to knock you down, I win and you have to go camping with the others" Mike explained seeing the yellow furred one narrow her eyes.

"And if I win?" Renamon asked, her interest now peaked.

"if you win you don't have to go camping" the hero said until he saw the fox' face, basically saying 'I want more than that' with her eyes, the teen sighed before answering "I'll also spar with you once a day for the next month and a half." He finished with a glare "good enough?"

"I'll take it" Renamon answered before smirking "and I'll hold you to that promise" she added before both headed off to a clearing.

As soon as the human and Digimon reached a wide open space where nobody could interrupt them, Mike went to one side as did Renamon "alright, what's it going to be? Lunagrowl? Tigerage? Hardhead?" the female fury questioned as she watched the human select his transformation before taking a quick glance in her direction.

"None of the above, this is something even Ben doesn't have, something I got this morning." The Lycoan said with a smirk, basically saying 'you're fucked' without even needing to speak _'time to fight fox with fox'_ Mike thought as he slammed the core back down and became engulfed in a flash of blue light; what came out however was something Renamon did not expect.

As the light died down it revealed a bipedal canine type creature with midnight black fur and navy blue fur on his mane and underbelly as well as the tips of his ears and tail, his hands and legs were covered in a thinner layer of white fur as he wore a sky blue arm guard on each arm with the Alphamatrix symbol on the area over the back of the hands, he also wore a pair of indigo shorts with a blue belt with a white stripe as a new sharp blue hourglass symbol took the place the Alphamatrix symbol usually took acting as the belt's buckle as he looked at Renamon with blazing aqua colored eyes of determination **"Fox Fury!"** the new form announced in a wise yet youthful voice as he took a 'power up' stance.

"h-how exactly did you get this form?" the yellow one asked while staring at her newly transformed companion.

"it was the weirdest thing actually, I was in bed with Amber until this green light woke me up, when I opened my eyes I saw that the Alphamatrix was scanning Amber, I kinda figured out the rest when I heard it say 'uncatalogued DNA acquired' and saw an icon that looked like a Renamon." Fox Fury explained as he cupped his chin remembering the earlier situation.

"So I'm guessing you chose this one so we're on equal ground?" the foxy fighter questioned getting a nod in response.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Renamon said as she charged the transformed tamer hoping to end this quickly, but she was disappointed when he dodged out of the way by jumping straight up.

"I have a ShiningRenamon as not only a partner but a girlfriend, I know what you guys can do" Fox Fury said with a grin before he jumped backwards into the air **"Diamond Storm!"** the male fox shouted as glowing white projectiles appeared around him and shot toward his opponent.

Renamon had to think fast otherwise she would be Swiss cheese, so she did the only thing she could think of **"Diamond Storm!"** she shouted using her own attack to counter his.

" **Power Paw!"** Mike/Fox Fury shouted, Renamon only had a split second to turn towards the direction she heard the teen shout from before she was sucker punched by a paw blazing with bright blue flames, and sent to the ground with a loud thud.

"Looks like I win" the black canine said as he stuck out his hand for the yellow one to take.

"guess you do" Renamon said as she took the hand offered to her and the transforming teen helping her to her feet "so how am I going to catch up to them?" the fighting fox asked.

"Ben's waiting for you with his car and Takato's got a plumbers badge on him so you guys can follow them to the campsite" the Lycoan boy said before the Alphamatrix timed out.

"Ben has a car?" Renamon asked slightly surprised by the new information.

"yeah, it's actually the same one he had from our universe; strangely enough" the human said with his own confused look before he pulled something out of his pocket, the item it question looking like the Omnitrix badge that usually appears on all of Ben's aliens "here, it's a plumbers badge I built using Circuitboard and Minimind, it'll help you find Ben and give you immediate communication between all of us" Mike explained as the digital vixen took the badge.

"Thank you, I'll see you in a couple days" Renamon said before jumping into a tree.

"hey Renamon" the hero called causing the fox to stop and look back at him "try and get Takato alone, and let nature take its course" Mike said with a wink at the end before sprouting Frostbite's wings and flying off to who the fuck knows where, leaving Renamon blushing in a tree.

The yellow fox shook her head before continuing her course to find the Omnitrix bearer, it took her about ten minutes to find him standing in front of a black sports car with green outlining the bottom of the car and the Omnitrix logo on the hubcaps of each wheel "let's get this over with" she sighed before appearing before the teen.

"Hey Renamon, ready to go?" Ben asked with a smile

"Yes" Renamon replied simply as she got into the car seeing Ranamon on the passenger side, Floramon on the left side of the back and Shoutmon in the middle before taking the right side behind Ranamon.

"…okay then" the alien hero said awkwardly as he too got into the vehicle "we're going to meet Takato and Henry at the school so their teachers know we're coming too." Ben explained as he started the car and drove off.

Meanwhile at the school the students were just beginning to get on the busses.

"No pushing there's plenty of room for everyone." Mr. Morey said to the students before him.

"But sir" a kid whined

"And plenty of room for your stuffed animals." The teacher replied before he noticed that almost every kid there had a stuffed animal "at least I think there is? Do all of you have stuffed animals?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Not me" one of the children said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, that's good" Mr. Morey said back in relief.

"Mine's a real animal. See?" the student said letting the man take a closer look…only to get a raccoon clawing at his face

"Aah! Get it off me!" the teacher screamed in alarm while one student was looking at another bus in worry.

"Looks like the teachers either think you're just another stuffed animal or they just don't care that you're a real Digimon." Henry whispered to Terriermon who was currently strapped to his tamer's back "I wonder how Takato's gonna sneak Guilmon onto the bus" he said in curiosity.

"If Guilmon keeps eating the way he's been eating he won't even fit on the bus." Terriermon whispered back just as the tamer in question finally came into view.

"Wait, here he comes." Henry stated while adjusting his back so his partner could see as well, also hearing Ms. Nami addressing her students as she double checked the count on her clipboard

"Ms. Nami is it okay if my cousin comes with us?" Takato asked after reaching his teacher.

"Takato I'm not sure I can permit that" the teacher in question said before seeing the tamer's face sadden "alright, but I need to speak to him first" the woman sighed, at that very moment a black sports car pulled up across the street.

"Hey Takato, she say yes?" Ben called as he stepped out of the car

"She said she needed to talk to you first" the hazard creator called back as he and his teacher walked over to the teen.

As the teacher began to converse with the Omnitrix bearer Takato gave a small thumbs up to his friends, signaling them to initiate the plan to get Guilmon onto the bus.

' _I'm almost there'_ Guilmon thought as he walked behind Kazu Kenta and two other boys creating a makeshift wall of sorts so the teacher wouldn't see him.

"Alright then Ben; I assume you won't cause any trouble while you're with us?" Nami asked still unsure about the teen attending the trip.

"Me? Nah, I won't cause any trouble" Ben answered waving it off _'I wonder if she watches the news; or any of the teachers for that matter'_ he added in thought before seeing Takato sigh in relief, both at Guilmon getting on the bus and the fact that his teen friend was coming with them.

' _Yay Takato's plan worked'_ the bread eating dino thought in happiness as he laid on the backseat of the bus.

' _I can't believe that worked'_ both Takato and Ben thought.

"Alright then I'll see you at the campsite Takato." The brown haired teen said as he stepped back into the car.

"That was Takato's plan to get Guilmon onto the bus?" Shoutmon questioned surprised that something so simple actually worked out.

"Yeah, simple but it worked…somehow" Ranamon answered.

While at the same time another duo put in their own two cents.

"He's clever." Henry said with a smile as he watched from afar.

"She's easily distracted." Terriermon added.

"Hey; be a nice stuffed animal" the bluenette chided to the rabbit just before entering the bus and looking for a place to sit.

"Hey" the white bunny said in joy while pointing in front of him.

"What the heck are you so excited about?" the passive one questioned, knowing that his partner was almost NEVER happy about school.

"Look, I think Calumon's coming with us, see?" the Digimon informed causing his tamer to look around at all the stuffed animals, eventually locating the white bundle of joy.

"I saved you some seats" the white Digimon whispered with a smile.

"I just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble" Henry said with slight worry; knowing that Calumon had a habit of attracting trouble.

"Momentai." Terriermon reassured.

At least twenty minutes went by before the large vehicles finally began their journey to the forest "okay, settle down." Ms. Asaji spoke trying to calm the children, not even aware that the thing the four students in the back were sitting on a living creature.

"How much longer? I'm turning into a pancake." Guilmon asked quietly to his creator, feeling the weight on top of him.  
"Sorry about this Guilmon. Once Ms. Asaji falls asleep you won't have to hide anymore I promise." The hazard tamer answered, not liking what he was doing to his friend.

"Is everything okay? You sure this was a good idea?" Jeri questioned as she looked back at Takato sitting on his partner.

"Well most of them seem good in the planning stage." The blue hoodie wearer said in a slightly defeated tone. Though he could see her point, as he thought back to how this happened.

*flashback begin*

"Nice to see them having fun." Past Henry said as he and past Takato, Ben and Mike watched Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon playing.

"Come on, it's all those three know how to do." Past Ben replied to the orange vested tamer.

"hey guys, I've been thinking that I'm gonna take Terriermon with me on that school camping trip" the logical one spoke up before looking at the others "maybe you guys, Guilmon and the other Digimon can come too?" the Wong boy added.

"Well, I guess I could do that" past Takato said with hesitation in his voice.

"Do you think that's a good idea Henry?" Ben of the past asked the passive tamer knowing they were gonna have a tough time hiding their Digimon.

"I just think they've been fighting a lot lately and this trip would give them…and you guys a chance to get away and have some fun." Henry from before explained, knowing that the watch wearers would stay behind and protect the city by themselves…other than Rika.

"You're right Henry" past Takato said beck to his friend.

"Yeah it'll be kinda like the first day of the summer I got the Omnitrix" past Tennyson said remembering the summer that changed his life.

"You mean you're gonna start a forest fire this time too?" past Lycoan joked with a smirk drawing out a glare from Ben and slightly worried looks from the younger boys.

"No" the Omnitrix bearer said back "and that was an accident, I had just gotten the Omnitrix and transformed for the first time, I was curious to see what I could do" Ben of the past said in defense.

"Well you can count my ass out. I'm not into camping, plus someone's gotta protect the city; even if she won't admit it, Rika can't defend the city alone." Mike said _'plus it'd be a good opportunity to get Takato and Renamon alone, if I can convince her that is.'_ He added in thought.

"Alright then, let's do it" Takato said.

*flashback end*

"All we wanted to do was give them a kind of vacation." Takato of today explained to the girl.

"What a nice idea. You know you're a really nice guy, Takato" Jeri said to her friend after hearing the story behind his stunt.

"Thanks Jeri" the tamer said back appreciating the compliment, while back in the car the others were having their own conversation.

"I wonder how Guilmon's doing on the bus." Ranamon questioned slightly worried about her red scaled friend's well-being.

"Don't worry, Guilmon's got a hard head" Shoutmon replied.

"Ben, might I ask why Mike wanted me to come with you?" Renamon asked still not truly understanding the reason she was there.

"Mike and Rika can defend the city just fine, plus you've been fighting harder than almost any of the others; while taking the beatings just as hard." The alien hero answered before looking at the fox in the rearview mirror "besides, everyone needs a vacation." He added before looking back to the road ahead.

Back on the bus the red lizard was up and at em.

"Sure took that teacher lady long enough to fall asleep" Guilmon said in relief.

"Ugh! Guilmon, just because you don't have to hide anymore doesn't mean you get to sit on me." Takato said as his partner sat in his lap.

"Sorry" the dinosaur apologized.

"Or on me" Kazu said as the Digimon sat on him.

"Sorry" the reptile said moving once more.

"Ooh! Or on me!" Kenta spoke being the next victim of the red scaled ones butt.

"Sorry" Guilmon apologized once more.

"Hey, where's that microphone? Nothing like a song to make a trip a little more pleasant" the glasses wearing boy stated before he finally found the item in question, and began to sing; although his voice wasn't as good as Mike's, or anywhere close, Kazu, Takato and Guilmon cheered him on.

'I've got to stop watching that old Godzilla cartoon, I'm starting to see dinosaurs everywhere.' The bus driver thought as he watched Guilmon dancing to Kenta's singing before looking back to the road.

Eventually the class and Ben finally arrived at the campgrounds while Lillymon and Clair arrived earlier by flying, the sudden stop causing Nami to awaken from her nap.

"Got any aspirin, Morey. I'm all out." Ms. Asaji asked her fellow teacher once she and him were out of the busses.

"No, but I've got some franks and beans; they're good for what ails ya" the man said back to his crush with a smile.

"Well there goes my headache" she said back in sarcasm. While that little conversation was going on the children spread out into the woods and decided to have some lunch.

"Terriermon, you'd better slow down. If you get sick I'll have to call Mike to bring Nurse Suzie out here." Henry joked to his partner, while the rabbit and Calumon ate rice balls inside a hollowed out tree. Hearing the mention of his tamers sister however caused Terriermon to choke on what little he stuffed down his gullet.

"Uh oh" Calumon called out in alarm seeing his friend turn blue.

"Hey, I was just kidding" the rabbit tamer commented as he gave his friend some water.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Takato, Ben, their friends and the Digimon were having lunch in a small clearing with a tall grass barrier.

"Here, I make the best rice balls around." Kazu said holding out said item for Guilmon, Ben or one of the other Digimon to eat

"You can have one of mine too if you want" Kenta added holing out a similar one.

"Then you can have one of my sandwiches" Jeri offered as she held out a piece of food as well. Everyone else in the group did the same causing the shapeshifter and Digimon to smile.

"I don't know where to start" Guilmon said to the children with happiness evident in his voice.

"You and me both" Shoutmon added before Takato eating all these things could end badly.

"Hey wait a minute. Guilmon can't eat all that. He'll make himself sick or as big as a house." The hazard tamer pointed out to the others. All the kids knew that Takato was right, but there was one that had to disagree.

"You're mean Takato." The dinosaur pouted like a child.

"And you're as bad as Glutton or Upchuck Guilmon" the Matsuki boy scolded before both started growling at each other, causing the other children to laugh.

"Well, you don't have to worry about us guys." Ben said.

"Before we left Mike made us enough food for the whole trip." Floramon added as Shoutmon and Renamon brought a cooler up to the group.

"R-Renamon? What are you doing here?" Takato asked the vixen in both shock and nervousness.

"Mike said I should join you, I said no of course but then he challenged me to a sparring session, whoever was knocked to the ground first lost, if he won I had to come camping with you." Renamon explained.

"And if she won, not only did she not have to come camping, but Mike was also gonna spar with her once a day for the next month and a half, and as you can see Mike won." Lillymon finished for the yellow rookie before most of the kids only looked at the Digimon in shock.

"What form did he use by the way?" Shoutmon asked the yellow furred one, the others curious as well.

"He used Fox Fury" Renamon said plainly, the explanation drawing confused looks from the children, Digimon and surprisingly enough; Ben.

"Who's Fox Fury?" Ben asked, not knowing the form in question.

"It's a midnight blue Renamon" the vixen said dryly making the others jaws drop to the ground; even Skurd had a hole in the area the others could only guess where his mouth was.

"Well let's see what Mike made for us." Clair said after regaining her composure, and wanting to change the subject

"When did Mike have time to do this?" Skurd questioned from the Omnitrix bearer's shoulder

"it was the day after the fight with those Eye Guy and Echo Echo fakes" Clair explained as she opened the large food container; when Ben looked inside he almost began crying; inside the cooler were none other than his favorite foods, cheeseburgers, chili fries and smoothies.

"Thank you Mike Lycoan" the teen said in happiness before turning to the children "who wants to try some of Mike's cooking?" the hero questioned seeing almost every person there raising their hands.

"Listen up kids, it's time to break up into groups and set up your tents. If you have any questions just ask Mr. Morey." Ms. Asaji called out to the children.

"You know, we don't need everyone to set up the tent. So, why don't you go on out and play with Guilmon and the others" Kazu offered to his Digimon taming friend and the alien shapeshifter.

"That'd be awesome." Takato said back before turning to the hero.

"Sorry, but I got our own tent to set up" Ben explained "but why don't you take Shoutmon, Lillymon, Ranamon, Clair, Floramon and Renamon with you." He added getting a nod from the tamer.

"Sure Ben" the baker's son said "come on guys…and girls" he added before going off into the forest with Guilmon and Shoutmon following behind them; the digital vixen hesitating before looking at Ben, who gave her a wink, the fox took the sign and went after the boy.

"Aren't you going with him?" the Omnitrix wielder questioned when he noticed his girls didn't follow the boy.

"No, we'd rather stat here and help you shugah" the water attributed one said in a flirtatious manner.

"Nah it's okay, putting up the tent is just a few seconds with XLR8 or Fasttrack." Ben said in a laid back tone.

"Still, we'd like to stay with you" Lillymon argued before Ben shrugged and walked towards his car with the others.

Meanwhile Takato, the lizards and fox met up with Calumon, Henry and Terriermon.

"That was nice of Kazu" the rabbit tamer stated after the heir to the Matsuki bakery explained why he was out in the forest.

"I know, Kazu being nice" Takato said back with a chuckle. The two of them watched as Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon and Shoutmon looked down at the rushing river at the base of the gorge they were in.

"Wow look at the view!" Calumon said shouted in awe. While back at the campsite their friends were putting together the tents.

"Ms. Asaji, my tent doesn't look right." One student whined as he tried to set up his temporary bed.

"That's because that's your sleeping bag" the teacher replied with a gentle voice, not wanting to seem selfish or uncaring to the kids.

"I knew that" the student said back, trying to protect his intelligence.

"That should do it" Kazu said happily as he and Kenta took a step back to look at their tent.

"mm-hmm" Kenta agreed before coming to a realization "there's no way that's going to hold all of us." He added.

"Okay, Takato sleeps outside." Both boys said in unison before hearing a strange bird cry in the forest.

"What was that?" Kazu questioned as they watched the birds flying overhead.

"I don't know" Kenta answered back before a new voice caught their attention.

"I don't think it was the first robin of spring" Ben said as he and Lillymon walked up to the kids.

"Were your jokes always this bad or have they gotten worse since I've been away?" the slimebiote mocked.

"Shut it snotty" the teen said back, meanwhile one of the other two tamers Digivice's began to beep and blink.

"Uh oh what's up?" Takato questioned after hearing the device in question. (Wait, why didn't Takato's Digivice go off too?)

"There's a Digimon nearby" the passive tamer answered, not liking the fact that there was a wild one this far from the city.

"What? Hey Guilmon…" the blue hooded one called out before the orange vested one interrupted him.

"No; wait" Henry quickly said "from the signal it looks too small to cause much trouble." He continued before looking at the Digimon "and you don't want to break up that happy little totem pole do you?"

"Your claw is tickling my foot" the red dino said as he held onto one of the railing rods of the bridge.

"Your foot is tickling my claw, and Terriermon's ear is tickling my foot." Shoutmon said back as he balanced himself on Guilmon's foot.

"Well your foot is tickling my ear." Terriermon added as he balanced himself on the dragon's foot.

"I wanna tickle something" Calumon complained as he stood on top of Terriermon's foot.

"I think we can investigate this new one without their help, why don't you and Renamon take a look and I'll stay here with them." Henry said with a mental knowing smile.

Knowing his friend had a point Takato decided to voice his own opinion "yeah I guess you're right." He said before turning to Rika's partner "let's check it out Renamon"

"Alright Takato" the vixen said reluctantly _'you know you WANT to go with him.'_ The fox' inner voice spoke throughout her mind _'quiet, not now'_ the logical side chided as she and the boy walked side by side.

Back in town HYPNOS was still hard at work with their mission.

"The system is starting to get overloaded tracking all these wild ones." The blonde haired worker said trying to locate potential wild ones.

"And look one more" Riley said back as she caught the activation of another creature. "Getting a lock on it." She informed trying to locate the beast.

"Do you think we should alert Yamaki about it?" her partner commented as she recalled the tiger and snake that caused so much panic and damage when they appeared.

"Why don't we just keep an eye on it for now? Looks too small to give us any trouble" the redhead answered since she knew what her friend was getting at, but with the low reading she just decided to ignore it. Meanwhile Takato and Renamon weren't having much luck finding the villain of the day.

"Doesn't look like we're gonna find anything" Takato said in defeat.

"Apparently not" the vixen agreed before suddenly stopping, the tamer noticed this and looked back in confusion.

"What's up?" the human asked slightly concerned for his crush.

"I was hoping we could speak" the fox said simply before taking a seat on a log.

"Okay what do you wanna talk about?" Takato questioned, since this was out of the vixen's character.

"Takato, do you understand the relationship between Mike and his Digimon girlfriends? Or Ben and his?" Renamon questioned curious as to the boys understanding of romance.

"yeah, Ben and Mike both have more than one girlfriend who just happen to be Digimon" the boy in question explained "and their girlfriends are more than willing to share the boys they fell in love with, as well as allow any others they approve of to join the relationship if they want." He finished trying to hide his blush.

Renamon sat there looking at Takato in shock, she had no idea a boy like Takato had such an understanding of romance _'you know this just makes you want him more'_ the soft side of the yellow one thought, and for once the logical side didn't argue "I'm impressed Takato" she said.

"Thanks Renamon, I don't see why adults think we don't know anything about love" Takato said in appreciation to the Digimon's compliment.

"I guess they just don't understand how smart children truly are" the vixen said with a smile "which makes what I'm about to do a little easier" she added causing the boy to look at her.

"What do you mean by th…" Takato asked until he felt a soft pair of lips touch his left cheek; Renamon then pulled back and looked down with a blush so bright, it was visible through her fur "did you just?" he asked in shock.

The vixen nodded timidly "I'm sorry if it was too…" she began before she turned her head to look at him…

Only for her lips to be captured in a chaste kiss from Takato "sorry, what were you saying?" he said just after pulling back.

The kiss may have only lasted for about thirty seconds, maybe even a full minute, but to both Takato and Renamon it felt like hours.

Renamon blinked before regaining her composure "I was going to ask why you stopped" she answered with a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

Takato looked at her in shock before obliging and leaning forward once more planting another kiss on the digital vixen's lips.

After a few more minutes the new couple decided it was time to head back so they could eat, after finally arriving back at camp, Renamon went to eat with the other Digimon and Ben ate with the tamers as the male chaperone was telling a not-so-scary story.

"Oh give me a break." Ms. Asaji said as she sat in the back, bored of the story while few others payed attention. As Morey continued his tale and one part caught the attention of Kazu and Kenta, but they continued to listen. The boys grew nervous when he stopped speaking and stared past the kids and into the woods.

"Takato, I'm still hungry." Guilmon said as he sat inside a tent with Terriermon, unaware that the story teller saw him, causing Mr. Morey and most of the other students to scream; but not Ms. Asaji or Ben.

"There's that headache again." She informed with the same unamused expression since the story started "okay kids bed time" she announced, all but two students following her directions. The teacher spent most of the night making sure all were asleep, and reassuring her fellow teacher that there was no monster.

"bewhere the monster" Kazu and Kenta said in a creepy voice making Mr. Morey shrink down in fear as he and Ms. Asaji checked their tent.

"Very funny." She said "hey where's Takato?" Ms. Asaji questioned knowing the three of them were often joined at the hip.

"He's asleep. The party pooper." Kazu said while looking at the lump in the blanket.

"Yeah, seeing that monster must've tired him out." Kenta added causing him and his friend to start laughing loudly, knowing it was a bold faced lie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't stay up too late." She answered back as she and her fellow teacher said they're goodbyes before walking away.

"Guilmon, wait up." Takato said as he, Henry, Renamon and Ben followed after their Digimon.

"You'd think having those two on his head would slow him down." The green booger said while on his hosts shoulder.

"Oh just shut up Skurd, their having fun." The Tennyson teen snapped

"They're having so much fun I think they forgot about wanting to eat." Henry pointed out since he was the one who persuaded them to play instead of eat. The eight of them made it to a cliff side that overlooked the woods and in the distance, their city. As the rabbit/dog was captivated by the lights before them, the three others were worried more about their appetites.

"Hey, let's go exploring." Takato offered and got a nod from Henry.

"You guys go on, Renamon and I will stay here and watch the others" Ben informed, the fox nodding in agreement, while both Takato and Renamon were hiding their disappointment.

"Sure is peaceful out here." Takato said before the trees started shaking. "Or not." He added after a strange 'caw' was heard.  
"I bet it's that Digimon. Let's check it out before the Digimon sense it." Henry instructed, wanting the others to enjoy their vacation.

As the boys continued to walk through the forest they heard another bird call causing them to look up at the source "Whoa! Is that it?!" Takato questioned after a few moments as he and Henry gawk at a strange bird/cyborg Digimon hybrid they've never seen.

"Well, it's sure not the first robin of spring." Henry replied not knowing that the reference had already been used.

"I sure hope he's friendly." The hazard tamer commented.

"me too, but that never seems to be the case" the Wong boy pointed out as he wondered why the Digimon they encountered recently were either animals or bad imitations of Mike and Ben's transformations, but he decided to bring it up later.

"You know something…for a small Digimon he sure looks menacing. Like some freaked out vulture" Takato commented, while he wondered what the Digimon was doing up in the tree "so what do we do, get the guys, or I get the guys while you take care of them with your virus buster?" the bakers spawn questioned since he left his weapon at home.

"I left my virus buster at home, so let's get out of here." Henry answered back which his fellow tamer didn't exactly like, but decided to take his friends judgement. So they decided to get their friends first "let's go back." He said to the others catching their Digimon off guard.

"What? Why?" Guilmon, Terriermon, Shoutmon and Calumon asked in unison.

"We're leaving already?" the rabbit questioned feeling as though they had just arrived.

"We still haven't found our houses." Calumon stated as he sat on Terriermon's head.

"Ms. Asaji might have started looking for us." Takato stated feeling that it was a possibility "oh just come on!" he shouted when his creation refused to come along peacefully.

"I got this" Ben said as Skurd moved away so his host could access the Omnitrix, Ben cycled through his transformations before coming to one he wanted and slapping down the core and transforming in a flash of green light.

As the Omnitrix worked its magic alien blood was pumped into the humans veins and began to change. Thick shaggy fur started to sprout all over his body as he gradually grew taller. His jaw jutted out into an ape like fashion. His lower teeth grew larger, curving up over his lip. Muscles piled on top of each other as his arms and legs swelled. Small bumps on his wrists formed, growing harder and more metallic. His fingers grew thicker and les delicate, better designed for bashing things and tearing things apart. His feet changed drastically as his big toe moved away from his others until it was at a 45 degree angle. The final change was when a metallic three horned prong suddenly appeared right above his eyes, giving him an angered look, even when he wasn't. The Omnitrix appeared on a thick green belt around his waist as Skurd sat on top completing the transformation **"Shocksquatch!"** the Gimlinopithecus shouted.

"Alright you four let's get going eh" the alien Sasquatch said in a Canadian accent as he grabbed the lizards.

The rabbit and bundle of joy deciding to hoof it instead of being grabbed by Shocksquatch.

' _now that those annoying humans are gone it's time for me to feed'_ the bird thought as he began to absorb the energy the city lights gave off, causing most of the city to go dark.

As the city went into a blackout HYPNOS kicked up their back-up generators and went about their business. The workers noticed that the Digimon was growing and decided to notify they're boss.

' _All these digital parasites flooding into our world. What do they want? Is it some kind of invasion?'_ the blonde man said while racing to the girls. "What's the situation?" Yamaki demanded once he reached them.

"That wild one is growing out of control." Riley informed while pointing to the ever growing red dot.

"But now it stopped. Interesting." The man commented not knowing that the kids were near the beast.

The next day the class went swimming in the lake nearby.

"How about I rub some lotion on your back?" Morey questioned to his crush as he knelt beside her.

"How about you don't" she said back with her eyes closed as she tried to enjoy the sun on her skin.

"But look its extra greasy…I mean it's not extra greasy." The male teacher explained while stuttering. The tamers decided to go deeper, closer to the source of the stream, for some quiet of their own.

"Hey! Do we still have to be quiet?!" Guilmon shouted to his creator and friend.

"Nope!" Ben replied as he looked through the Omnitrix playlist.

"You can be as loud as you want out here!" henry added with a smile, liking the enthusiasm of his and his friends Digimon partners.

"Yeah, even as loud as you just were" Takato added as he looked at the three standing on a high branch. Without missing a beat the four Digimon leapt into the water just before a flash of green light illuminated the area.

As the green light engulfed the teen scales raced up his arms and legs as they swelled, muscles building and bones strengthening. His fingers became clawed and webbed as the scales raced to cover the rest of him. Three slits on both sides of his neck and puffed open and shut as they sucked in air. A thin sheet of slime covered the scales as his hair disappeared into his scalp. Veins throbbed and pulsed as alien blood pumped through them and into his ever changing organs. His forehead pulsed and swelled as if something was trying to bust through, and bust through it did; a thin green wire popped out of his forehead and hung in front of his face and the end began glowing an eerie color. His jaw swelled, bulged and bucked until several rows of razor sharp teeth curved themselves over his lips. His eyes became that of a deep sea creature as two sharp fins rose from his back, as a green belt strapped across his waist with the Omnitrix in the middle and Skurd on top completing the transformation **"Ripjaws!"** the new creature shouted before he ran to the edge of the lake turned around and used his enhanced agility to backflip into the water, and Ranamon eagerly following his lead.

"This is turning out to be a nice, restful vacation you planned out Takato" Renamon said truly enjoying the time off as she sat next to her secret boyfriend.

"Yeah" the tamer in question agreed with his secret girlfriend.

"For us and the Digimon" Ripjaws spoke as he poked his head out of the water, as Ranamon came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you imagine if Rika and Mike were out here? They'd have us fight trees and spar with Humongousaur or Gigasaur just to stay prepared." Henry joked.

"Stupid trees" Lillymon corrected using one of the Nonaka girls favorite words.

"They'd have us fight stupid trees" Clair spoke as the others chuckled until the goggle wearer remembered something.

"Uh…no offence Renamon" Takato said looking at the vixen to his right.

"None taken Takato, just don't let Rika know you said that." The fox fighter waved off.

"This place is great Takato, can we come here every year?" Guilmon stated and questioned as he, Terriermon and Shoutmon resurfaced.

"Can we come here every year? Look at you begging like a dog. You don't need their permission to do anything." The fiend of the rookies stated to the three while lying on a branch.

"What's Impmon doing out here?" Shoutmon questioned confused by the imp being so far away from the city.

"youse so called tamers keep your Digimon on a real short leash doncha? Telling them what they can do? And who they can do it with? It's enough to make me puke" Impmon explained to the humans, which didn't really add up to them.

"That's not true. They can do whatever they want as long as they don't get into trouble." The aquatic alien informed back while trying, so very hard, not to transform into something that could hurt the imp or have Skurd give him some sort of weapon that could.

"Yeah, we don't tell them who to play with" Henry added

"Oh yeah! Then why didn't you invite me to play?!" the rookie shouted out at them as he was now standing up in anger.

"Why don't you come play with us now?" Takato offered in an honest tone, causing Renamon to smile at the boy's kindness.

"I don't want to play with you now. I don't even know where you got the idea from. It's ridiculous for me to…" the imp said back after realizing that he admitted he wanted to play, but when he tried to correct himself he got splashed in the face by Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon, Shoutmon, Ranamon and Ripjaws.

"Well, if I must" Impmon said before jumping into the water and chasing after the alien and Digimon.

"What a weird little guy, if he wanted to play then why didn't he just say so in the first place?" the bread maker questioned and wondered what the free agents problem was.

"Some people, even Digimon I guess, just can't be honest about their feelings." Henry said back unaware that his friend and the yellow vixen tensed up for less than a second before relaxing once again.

' _aint that the truth'_ both Takato and Renamon thought in unison before everybody saw the Digimon and alien were blown out of the water and slammed into the stone wall beside them.

"What happened?!" Guilmon's tamer asked even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"Careful you guys. There's a Digimon over there." Terriermon shouted in alarm before the Omnitrix timed out and brought Ben back into existence; though the sudden green flash was ignored for now as the boys took a look on the other side of the stream, only to see a familiar face.

"It's that Digimon we saw last night." Takato commented.

"Yeah, but how did he get so big." Henry questioned since that last part didn't make much sense.

"Let's find out who this guy is." Ben informed after seeing that Shoutmon's eyes had begun to burn with determination, as a result the watch wearer pulled out his Digivice "what's the matter? I'm not getting anything? Oh geez, if this thing starts acting like the Omnitrix. **Oh, hang on…it's working now. Sinduramon…uh oh he's an ultimate"** the human transformer said after looking at the data.

"Terriermon, Guilmon, Shoutmon hang on. Don't attack." The Wong boy informed the three that seemed too eager to take down the higher level Digimon. At that moment a strange voice sounded from behind them, a hypnotized owl speaking nonsense who was easily ignored.

'Time for me to fly' the latest deva thought before taking to the air. Down below the land Digimon followed, despite the passive one's statement.

"That's typical, a chicken ruins my fun." The demon Digimon stated while lying on the branch he was slammed into. About that time the three humans headed back for a quick change.

"Geez, can't we just pluck its feathers or something?" Kazu offered to them since he was enjoying no monsters to deal with.

"Its twenty feet tall Kazu" Ben informed as he and Henry came walking up to the tent.

"Ms. Asaji said that there were black outs all over Tokyo last night. Do you think that big Digimon chicken had something to do with it?" Kenta informed and questioned them catching their attention.

"What is it Henry?" Takato asked when he saw that his fellow tamer seemed to be thinking about something.

"I think I got it…electricity! It gets larger by eating electricity." The rabbit tamer informed them along with what Kenta said about Tokyo. "Takato, Ben we've gotta go now." He instructed.

"We'll take my car, come on." Ben said before all of them raced away in the direction of the black vehicle.

"THIS is your car?!" the dinosaur creator shouted in awe.

"yup, Takato, Henry and Renamon get in, the rest of you will stay here in case there are any of those new alien/Digimon fakes too." The Omnitrix bearer ordered as the boys and Digimon followed his orders.

"Alright Henry, how is it that you know where Guilmon, Terriermon and Shoutmon went?" Takato asked as he sat in the back seat with Renamon.

"Elementary, my dear Takato, just follow the sign." Henry answered as he paraphrased Sherlock Holmes' trademark line as he explained where they were going as well as sharing the blame if this creature ends up going on a Tokyo spread rampage.

"That sure looks like Guilmon's work" Renamon quipped seeing a small explosion in the distance.

" **Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon shouted as he shot the red energy sphere.

" **Terrier Tornado!"** Terriermon shouted as he spun around creating a twister.

" **Rock n' Roller!"** the rookie shouted creating a soundwave blast and firing it at the avian.

" **Positron Pulse!"** the rooster shouted out having enough of their fucking interference. About this time the others arrived on the scene and decided to rally their partners for another go.

"Terriermon, get up" Henry shouted to the green/cream colored rabbit.

"Come on Shoutmon is that the best you got?!" Ben shouted trying to rile up his partner.

"Guilmon, up and at em." Takato instructed to the dinosaur. The three were happy to see their partners again, and Calumon was happy to ride in Ben's car "are you ready Guilmon?" he questioned and received a nod from his creation.

"You Terriermon?" the pacifist asked to make sure his friend was ready.

"I'm just waiting on you" the rabbit replied.

"Do I even need to ask, Shoutmon?" the transforming teen said knowing the answer already.

"What do you think Ben?" the dragon questioned in annoyance before the tamers went to work.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" they shouted at once.

"Digivolution" the tamers Digivice's said in their feminine computer voice

" **Terriermon digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced.

" **Guilmon digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane and the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name.

" **Shoutmon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** announced the new Digimon.

"Ampfibian can take this bird brain down easy" the teen said smugly before he went for the watch and activated it, selecting a transformation and letting the faceplate move back revealing the core before he slapped it back down becoming surrounded in a green light as the alien blood coursed through his veins, the watch forcing his DNA to shift and mold and change into something else. The changes began almost immediately, starting with his skin becoming a dark midnight black that raced up his arms and legs and covered his face. His eyes widened into large almonds before melding together into a single green orb. His teeth became sharp and his toes all ground together into two claws. He felt an itching sensation at the base of his spine, and craned his head to watch a long, elastic-like tail stretch out behind him, a growth formed on the end that resembled a forked plug. His fingertips became hard and metallic, becoming cube shaped as muscles piled themselves on his arms and chest. Two long antennae suddenly shot out from his skull, unrolling behind him like dreadlocks as forked plugs formed on their ends. His chest and torso turned a shade of green as the Omnitrix and Skurd appeared on his chest and a sharp tingling feeling could be felt in his fingers **"Feedback!"** the Conductoid announced.

"For once I agree with you Omnitrix, Feedback is even better than Ampfibian!" the transformed Ben said in enjoyment as he and Renamon ran up to join the other Digimon.

"Take this **, Gargo Laser**!" the gun slinger shouted, but his pellets still did nothing to his opponent. "Oh come on!" the marks bunny shouted in anger. Growlmon blocked the headlong dive with his claws, but the ultimate was ready for that.

" **Positron Pulse!"** the high voltage vulture shouted out which did harm the champion before him. There was something else though, as the energy was being sucked up by Feedback as it entered his body through the antennae on his head.

The bird soared back up for another go, and that was when the Conductoid stepped in by sticking his hands into the air, and began to suck in all the energy that Sinduramon had in his body.

'This is new' both Takato and Henry thought as they saw this and watched as their opponent was slowly shrinking down to how they first encountered him.

"Now, everyone attack!" Ben/Feedback commanded to the Digimon, who did just that.

" **Dragon Slash!"**

" **Gargo Laser!"**

" **Blazing Solo!"**

" **Diamond Storm!"**

The attacks all hit dead on causing the bird to fall into the dam. Once in the water he began splashing about, trying to get out with absolutely no progress.

"You know, you're a good outlet to my frustrations." The alien live wire shouted before using all the energy he absorbed into a concentrated beam attack at the flailing fowl. Once the lightshow was done Sinduramon was finally destroyed.

"That fight was shocking" Henry quipped as he and Takato walked up to the hero and their Digimon, as a response the electrical alien face palmed himself for such a weak joke.

"Alright, let's just get out of here before anyone sees us." Feedback said before motioning for the others to follow him since there was still one thing they needed to do.

"The wild one has been exterminated." Riley informed once the blip that belonged to the rooster faded away.

"Yes, but what was strong enough…dangerous enough to destroy it?" Yamaki shouted out as he put his lighter into a death grip. Back in the forest the guys were doing the handstand to devolve routine.

"Takato, the blood is rushing to my head." Growlmon informed as he was trying desperately to stay upside down.

"Who knows, maybe that will help you guys find a way to de-digivolve?" Ben, now in his human form, instructed, and wondered if there really WAS an alternative way.

"Why is thinking so painful?" the large lizard asked them in a strained voice since he really was trying to remain in his current position. It was then the vixen decided to speak to her romantic other once more.

"Takato, may I speak to you alone?" Renamon asked as she pointed to a spot where they wouldn't be heard by the others.

"Sure Renamon" the tamer in question agreed as he followed the vixen.

"Takato, I don't want to tell Rika about our relationship just yet, the others obviously already know, but I'm afraid that Rika will try to break us up" the yellow furred one explained while Takato nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, I guess until she's more comfortable with having friends we'll wait to tell her about us." The baker's son said before both walked back over to the others, eventually the champion level Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms and went back to camp to enjoy what little field trip they had left.

 **Mechazard: and chapter 16 is done, now before I go I would like to ask if anybody has any suggestions for the rest of the Digimon girls names, cause I'm tapped out, also I would like to announce that Rexfan1333, has recently added this story to his community: Ben Tennyson's Omniversal harem stories; thanks for that dude, now I'm done, until next time see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 Digimon, fighting and music!

**Mechazard: what's up readers, I'm back and better than ever.**

 **Mike: and this time we're gonna see what my girls and I were up to while Ben and the others were on their little vacation.**

 **Mechazard: so without further ado, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, on with the show, Enjoy!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix speech"**_

' _Thought'_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

*Mike's p.o.v.*

I woke up that morning due to some fuckin' green light shining in my closed eyes, after I opened my eyes I saw Amber sleeping next to me…naked, and I don't mean the regular Digimon naked, I mean I could actually SEE her genitals; at first I was a little freaked out until I remembered the events from the previous night.

But my attention was soon taken off my now official 'mate' as the green light that woke me up was coming from the alien watch strapped to my left wrist _**"uncatalogued DNA acquired"**_ the device spoke in a higher pitched computerized version of my voice.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud, I then realized how loud I said it when Amber began to stir in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning my mate." the silver furred one said in her usual angelic voice "how did you sleep?" she asked as she looked at me with her beautiful amber colored eyes.

"Well I slept great until my watch woke me up." I said trying to sound happy, but then I saw the confused look on my partners face "I guess Ben and I forgot to mention that our watches have the ability to scan new alien lifeforms and allow us to transform into them." I confessed before getting up out of bed, finding my boxers, putting them on and going to the door.

"Where are you going?" the shining vixen asked.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I said as if were obvious; of course at this point it should have been. I then opened the door only to find Devi, Flare and Princess all laying in front of the door out cold with their breasts and womanhood's exposed to the world "seriously?" I deadpanned at the sight.

Unfortunately what I said ended up waking the sleeping beauties "aw shit" I said as I saw them look at me with massive blushes on their faces "why don't you girls get cleaned up after I'm done in the shower?" I suggested, though it came out more as a question.

I just decided to ignore that little fact and turned to the Alphamatrix and selected my transformation before the faceplate moved back allowing the core to pop up before I slapped it back down transforming in a flash of blue light.

I felt the skin around my skull slowly vanish, as if some sort of flesh eating parasite was eating at it. My skull slowly turned upside down as my bones ground and shifted with a sickening sound. My teeth became sharper as new, thicker skin covered his face and his eyes molded into one. My fingers turned into dagger like claws that felt like they could slice through someone's soul. My legs wrapped around each other into a sort of ghostly tail as thick blue chains formed around his neck and wrists. The Alphamatrix appeared on my chest, the chains all meeting together at the same spot as a dozen writhing tentacles suddenly spilled forth from my insides, completing the transformation **"Ectoscream!"** I rasped in my Ectonurite form.

I then used my new forms ability to faze through the wall and into the bathroom so I could finally have a fuckin' shower.

*Third person P.O.V.*

Now that he was finally washed up Mike went to the kitchen for some breakfast and saw that Ben, Shoutmon, Amber and all Ben's girls were already there "morning everyone" he said in an unusually happy tone as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"You seem happy, you have a good night?" the Omnitrix bearer teased with a smirk.

"you're just mad because I actually got some" the red jacketed one roasted with a smug grin "oh by the way I'm gonna try to find a way to get Renamon to go camping with you guys." The Lycoan boy added as he took a drink of the beverage in his hand.

"How are you gonna do that?" the dragon asked curious about the teens plan.

"Simple" the vixen tamer said plainly before he took a seat on the counter…suddenly a loud car alarm went off.

"What in the big blue ocean is that?!" Ranamon said in surprise, this caused Mike to stand up and look at where he was sitting and found two pairs of keys on the counter, one with a remote with the Omnitrix symbol and one with a regular car remote.

"I think I found the problem" the slight sadist said as he pushed the button on the Omnitrix keys, stopping the noise "aren't these your keys Ben?" Mike asked before throwing the keys to his human friend.

As a result Ben went wide eyed at the metal in his hand "these are my car keys" he said before he accessed his watch he quickly tapped the face of the Omnitrix and selected his intended alien before slapping the core. The familiar green flash covered him, changing his form. His skin turned black and blue, forming racing stripes and sharp arrows as sharp spikes popped out of his slightly more muscled arms. Two large horns that formed a sort of mask sprouted from his face, curving backwards as a pair of black shorts appeared on his lower body and the Omnitrix on a thick green and white belt **"Fasttrack!"** the Citrakayah cried out before taking a pitchers stance and speeding out the door.

"Seriously? He couldn't have just walked out the door like a regular person?" the red jacket wearer said in annoyance as Princess, Flare and Devi entered the room "morning you three; sleep well?" he added knowing EXACTLY how well they slept.

"As well as someone who slept on the floor could have slept." The fallen angel said sarcastically.

"well don't worry about that, since we're already pretty well known to the public, we can go out and do anything we want" Mike said before putting his cup in the sink and heading for the door, the teen paused before facing his girls once more "and once I get back we'll go out and do something together." He added before heading out the door and turning to the watch and cycling through the playlist before letting the faceplate move back allowing the core to pop up, before he slapped it back down, becoming engulfed in a blue light.

His skin began to crawl as it hardened and smoothed into something similar to an exoskeleton, yet not at the same time. It turned midnight black as it raced over his body, indigo blue blotches with lighter centers appearing all over him. His fingers became sharper as they turned into claws, and he could feel his toes melt into two toes as a third claw sprouted from his heel with a loud grinding sound. His teeth fused together into two plates that felt like they could bite through almost anything as his eyes widened and became larger, turning a bright blue. Muscles piled themselves up on his chest and arms, but the most important and noticeable change however, was the itching sensation he got on his back and head. With a sudden, sickly sound, four large wings ripped out of his back, bigger than his entire body. Two large antennae burst out of his head. The wings and antennae flapped around for a few seconds before gently and silently wrapping around their owner like a cloak. The final piece of the transformation was a thick blue belt formed around his waist with the Alphamatrix in the middle **"Frostbite!"** the Necrofridgian shouted in a raspy voice.

The Lycoan boy looked over himself "could've been worse" the transformed teen shrugged before unfolding his wings and taking to the air towards the park.

*15 minutes later*

Frostbite had just arrived at the park and noticed Rika near a pond _'where Rika goes Renamon follows'_ he thought before landing in a tree about two blocks away before slapping the symbol on his belt and transforming back to Mike before he hopped from tree branch to tree branch before he finally reached the tree before the yellow vixen.

"My first gift." Renamon said in slight awe "thank you Rika" she added watching the human she cared for continue her trek, after a few moments the Digimon opened the container before taking a sip "OH, this stuff almost packs as much of a punch as me, though the packaging isn't quite as nice." She said before she heard a small chuckle from behind her.

As she turned around Renamon was met with the sight of none other than Mike Lycoan standing on a branch of the tree next to her "nice to see that Rika's opening up a little more" he said with a grin.

"Yes it is" the fox said before turning her whole body towards him "what are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"Well, there's two reasons actually, one is I'm here to invite you to go camping with Takato, Henry, Ben and the other Digimon, minus my girls of course" the Alphamatrix bearer said with a kind smile.

"But what about the Deva's? And Rika? As much as I would love to go with Takato…I uh, mean, them I still have an obligation to protect her from any Digimon threat" the fighter said while stuttering over the part where it came to a certain tamer.

"and that's the other reason I'm here" the teen said with a small frown "I'm not taking no for an answer, I already know you and Takato like each other and in order to fully extend your feelings to each other you two need to be alone, so how about this: I challenge you to a simple sparing session, one of my aliens against you and if I manage to knock you down, I win and you have to go camping with the others" Mike explained seeing the yellow furred one narrow her eyes.

"And if I win?" Renamon asked, her interest now peaked.

"if you win you don't have to go camping" the hero said until he saw the fox' face, basically saying 'I want more than that' with her eyes, the teen sighed before answering "I'll also spar with you once a day for the next month and a half." He finished with a glare "good enough?"

"I'll take it" Renamon answered before smirking "and I'll hold you to that promise" she added before both headed off to a clearing.

As soon as the human and Digimon reached a wide open space where nobody could interrupt them, Mike went to one side as did Renamon "alright, what's it going to be? Lunagrowl? Tigerage? Hardhead?" the female fury questioned as she watched the human select his transformation before taking a quick glance in her direction.

"None of the above, this is something even Ben doesn't have, something I got this morning." The Lycoan said with a smirk, basically saying 'you're fucked' without even needing to speak _'time to fight fox with fox'_ Mike thought as he slammed the core back down and became engulfed in a flash of blue light; what came out however was something Renamon did not expect.

As the light died down it revealed a bipedal canine type creature with midnight black fur and navy blue fur on his mane and underbelly as well as the tips of his ears and tail, his hands and legs were covered in a thinner layer of white fur as he wore a sky blue arm guard on each arm with the Alphamatrix symbol on the area over the back of the hands, he also wore a pair of indigo shorts with a blue belt with a white stripe as a new sharp blue hourglass symbol took the place the Alphamatrix symbol usually took acting as the belt's buckle as he looked at Renamon with blazing aqua colored eyes of determination **"Fox Fury!"** the new form announced in a wise yet youthful voice as he took a 'power up' stance.

"h-how exactly did you get this form?" the yellow one asked while staring at her newly transformed companion.

"it was the weirdest thing actually, I was in bed with Amber until this green light woke me up, when I opened my eyes I saw that the Alphamatrix was scanning Amber, I kinda figured out the rest when I heard it say 'uncatalogued DNA acquired' and saw an icon that looked like a Renamon." Fox Fury explained as he cupped his chin remembering the earlier situation.

"So I'm guessing you chose this one so we're on equal ground?" the foxy fighter questioned getting a nod in response.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Renamon said as she charged the transformed tamer hoping to end this quickly, but she was disappointed when he dodged out of the way by jumping straight up.

"I have a ShiningRenamon as not only a partner but a girlfriend, I know what you guys can do" Fox Fury said with a grin before he jumped backwards into the air **"Diamond Storm!"** the male fox shouted as glowing white projectiles appeared around him and shot toward his opponent.

Renamon had to think fast otherwise she would be Swiss cheese, so she did the only thing she could think of **"Diamond Storm!"** she shouted using her own attack to counter his.

" **Power Paw!"** Mike/Fox Fury shouted, Renamon only had a split second to turn towards the direction she heard the teen shout from before she was sucker punched by a paw blazing with bright blue flames, and sent to the ground with a loud thud.

"Looks like I win" the black canine said as he stuck out his hand for the yellow one to take.

"guess you do" Renamon said as she took the hand offered to her and the transforming teen helping her to her feet "so how am I going to catch up to them?" the fighting fox asked.

"Ben's waiting for you with his car and Takato's got a plumbers badge on him so you guys can follow them to the campsite" the Lycoan boy said before the Alphamatrix timed out.

"Ben has a car?" Renamon asked slightly surprised by the new information.

"yeah, it's actually the same one he had from our universe; strangely enough" the human said with his own confused look before he pulled something out of his pocket, the item it question looking like the Omnitrix badge that usually appears on all of Ben's aliens "here, it's a plumbers badge I built using Circuitboard and Minimind, it'll help you find Ben and give you immediate communication between all of us" Mike explained as the digital vixen took the badge.

"Thank you, I'll see you in a couple days" Renamon said before jumping into a tree.

"hey Renamon" the hero called causing the fox to stop and look back at him "try and get Takato alone, and let nature take its course" Mike said with a wink at the end before sprouting Frostbite's wings and flying off to who the fuck knows where, leaving Renamon blushing in a tree.

The Alphamatrix bearer's job was done so he decided to just walk home in his human form "I just know their gonna get together" he said in certainty before he remembered something, Mike then took out the other pair of keys from his jacket pocket before pushing the alarm button , he then heard another car alarm go off not too far away from him "time to find my wheels" he said as he activated the Alphamatrix, searching through his playlist before allowing the faceplate to slide back allowing the core to pop back up before he slammed it back down, transforming in a flash of blue light.

His skin hardened into a thick exoskeleton, becoming jointed and plated as it turned aqua blue. His bones vanished as his skull became pointed and even thicker than before. His teeth became sharp and his eyebrows became pointed as his eyes turned blue and quick sighted. His legs bent backwards, a slightly painful process as a sort of webbing formed between the joints. His toes disappeared, three sharp claws taking their place, two in front, and one in back. His two middle fingers disappeared, the ones left becoming sharp. He felt muscles packing themselves on top of each other in his legs, as his body became divided into two sections, his butt expanding into a slim thorax. A set of black and sky blue overalls formed over his body as spines formed on the back of his arms and legs, completing the transformation **"Kricket!"** the insect alien shouted.

"figured I'd be using this guy to get around" the newly named alien said before he crouched down and sprang back up as hard as he could, jumping a good 50 feet in the air "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" the transformed teen exclaimed as he finally began his decent….and landing face first in the middle of the sidewalk.

"ow" Kricket moaned as he raised himself from the pavement "but mommy I don't wanna play catch the Canonbolt with Vilgax" Mike/Kricket said in a daze before shaking his head and looking down at the imprint his insectoid skull left in the sidewalk while ignoring the looks he was getting from the civilians around him "I'm surprised that Kricket's skull is so dense"

It was then the alien remembered why he did that in the first place, Kricket then stood back up and tapped the hourglass symbol on his stomach, transforming back into Mike in a flash of blue light.

"now to find what I've been looking for" he said before taking out the keys once more, pushing the button and listening for the car alarm; which turned out to be literally right next to him. Mike turned his head to look at the source of the noise before going wide eyed and pushing the button once more to stop the alarm.

"no fucking way" the vixen tamer muttered at the sight, a crimson red Ford 2016 f-150 model pick-up truck with black tinted windows and windshield with a blue phantom flame pattern on the hood "my truck" Mike said in awe before he stepped into the vehicle and started the engine "there's my baby" the alien hero said as he enjoyed the sound of the engine, before putting the vehicle into gear and driving off to his house.

*10 minutes later*

As the young Lycoan boy pulled up to his house he decided to have a little fun, he honked the horn and turned off the engine before turning to his watch once more, and selecting his alien before slapping the core back down and transforming in a flash of blue light.

Mike felt the skin around his skull slowly vanish, as if some sort of flesh eating parasite was eating at it. His skull slowly turned upside down as the bones ground and shifted with a sickening sound. The teeth became sharper as new, thicker skin covered his face and his eyes molded into one. His fingers turned into dagger like claws that felt like they could slice through someone's soul. His legs wrapped around each other into a sort of ghostly tail as thick blue chains formed around his neck and wrists. The Alphamatrix appeared on his chest, the chains all meeting together at the same spot as a dozen writhing tentacles suddenly spilled forth from Mike's insides, completing the transformation **"Ectoscream!"** the Ectonurite shouted.

The ghostly alien then shifted his molecular structure so that he was able to fly through the roof of his truck and into his house, before reappearing in the living room, before the Alphamatrix timed out "girls I'm home!" the now human Mike announced causing all four Digimon girls to surround him saying their hellos.

"Damn, I was gone for like an hour and this is the welcome I get? I wonder what kind of greeting I'd get if I was gone for a full 24 hours?" the human shapeshifter said sarcastically.

"You said we were gonna do something together once you got back?" Princess inquired as she recalled what her boyfriend had said earlier that morning.

"yeah, I was thinking we could go for some karaoke" the human suggested as he went to the door, opened it and left the house followed by his four Digimon girlfriends, that was until his partner remembered something from a conversation she and Mike had in the past.

"Wait, I thought you hated singing because of your voice?" Amber questioned confused by her tamers actions.

"I do, but ever since all this crazy shit started happening; I guess I started thinking I shouldn't let things like that bother me anymore" Mike said back before he remembered something as well "I'll be right back" he added before going back into the house and coming out about two minutes later with a green backpack and his electric guitar strapped tightly to the back "alright let's go" he said before he grew Quick Kat's legs and grabbed Princess bridal style, knowing the others could follow just as well using their natural speed.

"Well, let's go already" Flare said before the human/Citrakayah hybrid took off in a red and blue blur, while she and Amber had no trouble keeping up with their boyfriend, while Devi followed from above.

*20 minutes later karaoke place*

After twenty minutes of searching all over Shinjuku the group finally found a karaoke place "call me a stereotype but you'd think since we're in japan there'd be more singing places" Mike admitted.

"yeah but at least we found one at all" Princess inquired putting in her two cents "what do you plan on singing?" she asked curious to what her 'prince' sounded like when he sang.

"I was thinking I could do a solo and then a duet with all four of you" he explained knowing that all four girls would like the idea.

"Sounds like fun" Amber said before one of the waiters came up to the front ready for his customers orders.

"Welcome to the music sanctuary, what song would you like to sing?" the man said before he got a good look at the five 'people' standing before him "y-y-you're one of those Digmon tamers who can turn into aliens aren't you?" the employee stuttered in awe.

"Yeah, name's Mike Lycoan, how you doing?" the teen hero introduced as he stuck out his hand for the man to shake.

"I'm doing fine sir, may I take your order?" the man asked as he hesitantly shook the Alphamatrix bearer's hand.

"Actually I got a few songs on my computer I'd like to sing, one solo for me I'll let the girls pick whatever they want." The Lycoan teen said.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't allow you to use your own system" the waiter explained.

"Who says I was gonna USE my system? Just show me to your terminal and I'll do the rest" the alien shapeshifter explained. The music sanctuary employee nodded and gesture for the hero and his digital companions to follow.

Minutes later the group was in a room with a music studio computer terminal "damn, nice tech you got here" the teen said as he took off his backpack and took out his Microsoft Surface 2 model tablet computer.

"Sir I told you, you couldn't use your own computer, in fact I'm not even sure that IS a computer" the employee reminded then questioned as he looked at the tablet.

"And I told you I wasn't gonna use my system, but what I AM gonna do is not something I can't explain; so just let me do what I'm gonna do and your system will be fine, in fact it'll be better than fine. it'll be upgraded" the tamer explained.

Mike turned on the Alphamatrix and cycled through the aliens until he came across the one he was looking for. He quickly slapped the core and let the blue light wash over him and change his DNA. His skin became more loose, almost a liquid, but not quite. His bones dissolved into nothing, and even his organs seemed to disappear; but Mike knew they were still there, just a lot more squishy and modifiable than they had been before. His skin turned a shiny black color, racing to cover his form. His feet molded together into a single, wide toe as he lost a finger on both hands. More mass piled up between his head and shoulders until there was a smooth, slope like transition between the two. Mike's mouth and nose vanished all together as his eyes crashed into each other and became one. The final additions to the transformation was the Alphamatrix in the center of his eye and the appearance of a bright blue, circuit like pattern on his skin **"Circuitboard!"** the Galvanic Mechamorph shouted.

"wow" the working man said in awe before the black alien touched the terminal and then touched his tablet, the waiter then regained his composure "what exactly are you doing?" the man asked.

"I'm copying the songs from my system and downloading them into yours, and since I know the lyrics by heart I'm inputting them as well." Circuitboard explained as he released his hold on his device then the terminal "and now that I've upgraded your terminal, I'm done" the teen said before the Alphamatrix timed out.

"You ready to let us hear you sing?" the Beastmon asked, clearly eager to hear her boyfriend sing.

"yup" the transforming teen said simply before packing his stuff up and heading to the main stage "set up the song titled Warriors by Imagine Dragons" Mike ordered as the person behind the terminal signaled with a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a special guest: Mike Lycoan!" the announcer exclaimed causing the audience to cheer

The beat began and the teen opened his mouth.

As a child, you would wait

And watch from far away

But you always knew that you'd be the one

That worked while they all play

In youth, you'd lay

Awake at night and scheme

Of all the things

That you would change

But it was just a dream

Here we are

Don't turn away, now.

We are the warriors

That built this town.

Here we are,

Don't turn away now.

We are the warriors

That built this town.

From dust.

After this verse Mike began to pump his fist in the air to the beat as well as stomping his foot. While the girls were all staring in awe at the teen's voice.

Will come,

When you will have to rise

Above the rest

And prove yourself,

Your spirit never dies!

Farewell, I've gone,

To take my throne above

But don't weep for me

Cause this will be

The labor of my love.

At this point most of the audience began to sing along with the alien hero as he pulled his electric guitar and a small amp from his backpack and plugged the guitar into the amp.

Here we are,

Don't turn away, now.

We are the warriors

That built this town.

Here we are,

Don't turn away now.

We are the warriors

That built this town.

From dust.

At this point Mike began to play along to the guitar solo in the song in perfect sync, while the audience started to cheer at the action.

Here we are

Don't turn away, now.

We are the warriors

That built this town

Here we are

Don't turn away, now.

We are the warriors

That built this town.

From dust.

At this point as the song ended the spectators cheered louder than before, especially the four he came with.

"Thank you everybody!" the tamer yelled to the audience before he walked back to his girls, who were now sitting at a table.

"Well I'm impressed" the fallen angel said bluntly.

"That was amazing" Flare said in awe.

"I knew you would sound great" the cat girl said as she hugged the teen around his neck

"What about you Amber?" Mike questioned to his partner with a kind smile.

"I thought it was good, but not as good as the song you first sang to Me." the silver one commented with a grin.

"Thanks babe" the transforming wonder said in gratitude before the Alphamatrix began to beep, notifying the user that he had a call.

The hero messed around with the watch before activating the communicator "hello?"

"Mike! Oh thank goodness" the voice of Rika said in relief "where are you?"

"We're at a place called Music sanctuary" the teen explained plainly "Why?"

"Your house is on fire!" the girl shouted making the teen go wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" the hero roared before his legs morphed and shifted into Quick Kat's legs before grabbing the Beastmon, who was still hugging his neck into a hug before speeding off to his house with the others following close behind.

*2 minutes later*

Rika stood in front of the matrix bearer's home unable to do anything as the blaze continued to destroy her friends' home; until suddenly a gust of wind blew from behind her.

The redhead turned to see Mike Lycoan standing there with Princess in his arms before he put her down, much to the Digimon girls' displeasure before she turned to see the devastation as well "what?" she muttered in disbelief.

"How the fuck did this happen?" the slightly sadistic one asked just as the other three girls approached the fire.

"I don't know how this happened" the Nonaka girl said "I was coming to see if you knew where Renamon was and I saw smoke coming from your house" she explained "I'm so sorry"

"it's okay Rika, it wasn't your fault" the shapeshifter assured before glaring intensely at the flames "it was HIS!" the teen roared as a vague human shape began to walk out of the flames "isn't that right Albedo?!"

"Right you are, Lycoan" the Pyronite said with venom lacing the teen's last name as he spoke, as the others looked on in shock.

"Mike, who is this guy?" Amber asked both curiously and cautiously "and why does he look like Heatblast?"

"this is Albedo, a former Galvan who didn't like the fact that Ben had the Omnitrix; so he created his own copy, but unfortunately he didn't account for the fact that it would sync with Ben's and cause his default form to become Ben's" the Alphamatrix bearer explained with a smirk, much to Albedo's annoyance, before turning back to a serious expression "but after the last time he teamed up with Vilgax Azmuth permanently shut down the second…or was it third bad copy of the Omnitrix; so he shouldn't be able to transform at all" the red jacketed one said with a hint of curiosity.

"So…wait, how exactly is he a Heatblast right now?" Flare questioned, asking the question on everyone's minds, confused by the explanation her boyfriend gave her and the current situation.

"I'm gonna bet he'll tell us after we beat the shit out of him" Mike said before turning to his partner "ready?" he said as he grasped his Digivice and a random card before getting a nod in response "then let's do it! Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!" he shouted as he slashed the random card; the card in question turning a solid blue before the action.

"Matrix Digivolution" the matrix users Digivice spoke in its female computer voice.

" **ShiningRenamon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the silver vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, briefly Digivolving into SilverKyubimon before going even further, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a golden Japanese sorceress outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the center of her chest, baggy blue pants, long silver sleeves with golden shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"SacredTaomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

" **oh yeah, SacredTaomon ultimate level sorceress Digimon, she may not look like much but don't underestimate her with those Sacred Incantation and Spell of Light attacks"** the Nonaka girl explained as she looked up the new Digimon's stats on her Digivice.

The other girls, including Mike, looked at the new Amber in awe, Albedo on the other hand was not impressed as he snapped the others out of their stupor by doing a slow-clap.

"Impressive, you've Digivolved to ultimate" the twice transformed Galvan mocked "but you are still no match for me" he insulted.

"Maybe not alone, but together we're gonna kick you sorry fuckin' ass into next week." Mike retorted before activating the Alphamatrix and selecting a transformation "it's hero time!" he shouted before he slapped the core back down and the blue light washed over him as the Alphamatrix changed his DNA on the molecular scale. The changes began as his skin turned arctic white, thick scales forming on his molding skin. His back swelled and hardened into a thick, hard shell. Four large white dorsal fins sprouted from his back with a sickening sound as his face bulged outwards, icy blue stripes forming around his eyes as pointed teeth began to line his jaws. His wrists swelled as four claws formed, chest plating appearing on his belly. The room temperature seemed to get lower as an icy vapor escaped from his nostrils, the Alphamatrix appearing on his chest, completing the transformation **"Tundra Shark!"** the Polar Manzradill announced.

"So you've got an Omnitrix as well?" Albedo questioned with a raised eye brow (if Pyronite's can even do that) while he tried to hide his surprise.

"Yeah, and now I'm gonna kick your ass with it alongside my girlfriends" Mike said before he realized that he forgot Rika was there as well and turned to her "and my sister" he said after seeing the red head girls' blush.

"Are we gonna talk all day or are we gonna get this guy for burning down our house?" the Beastmon girl questioned in a surprisingly dark and dangerous tone, causing the Pyronite fake to flinch in fear, and the others to look at her in shock.

"Is it weird that I'm a little turned on by that?" Tundra Shark asked no one in particular as he regained his composure.

"QUIT STALLING AND ATTACK ME ALREADY!" Albedo roared in anger before he blasted a torrent of flames at the group.

As the flames engulfed the group Albedo thought he was finally going to get his revenge on Ben without any interference, but as he ceased his actions he was surprised to see the red armored one standing there absorbing the blaze and protecting her transformed boyfriend, while SacredTaomon protected the others inside a force field.

"I didn't know you could absorb fire too?" the Polar Manzradill said in awe.

"Neither did I" the fire elemental Digmon said in awe as well.

"Impressive, but it won't save you" the transformed Galvan said plainly.

"Then let's not delay this any longer you son of a bitch" the arctic alien said before taking a deep breath **"Frozen Oblivion!"** the reptilian life form shouted as he shot a beam of bright blue cryo energy at the flaming freak.

The fake Heatblast reacted by shooting another torrent of fire at the hero **"Cat Claw Surge!"** Princess shouted from behind the fire alien as her claws lit up with golden energy before she slashed them firing energy slashes at the enemy, effectively knocking the alien forward.

" **Spell of Light!"** SacredTaomon shouted as she pulled a paint brush out of her sleeve and wrote a symbol in the air before the symbol fired a beam of golden light at the alien knocking him in another direction.

" **Darkness Wave!"** Devi shouted as she blasted the enemy with a wave of black energy knocking the alien in another direction.

" **Fire Rocket!"** flare shouted as she shot forward as fire surrounded her before tackling into the alien, and sending him to the ground with a tired groan.

"Give up yet Albedo?" the alien asked as the Galvan stood once more before he was engulfed in a flash of red light changing his DNA.

Alien blood flowed through Albedo's veins as muscles piled themselves on him, everywhere to his arms and chest to his neck and legs, every part of him was getting bigger and stronger with each passing millisecond. His skin hardened into plate like armor that turned dark brown as large scales traveled up his legs and chest. His legs became thick and pillar like as his feet began to match those of an elephant. A thick tail sprouted from the base of his spine as he was forced to hunch over slightly. His neck became a little longer relative to his 20 foot frame and his lower jaw jutted out while his fingers swelled with power. A pair of black briefs and a bright red sash appeared on him but unlike Ben and Mike he didn't have any symbol in the middle of the sash completing the transformation "not a chance!" the Vaxasaurian shouted in rage.

" **Heartbreak Shot!"** a new voice shouted before a pink energy blast came out of the sky and blasted Albedo back into the smoldering remains of his former home, completely destroying whatever was left.

"Well…that came out of bum fuck nowhere" Tundra Shark deadpanned before the alien watch timed out bringing Mike Lycoan back to the world as he looked in the direction the blast came from and saw two new figures fly towards them…or to be more accurate, one new figure carrying another.

"Please tell me I shot the right guy?" the apparent attacker asked hopefully, she looked mostly human except for the white armored snake she had for a left arm, other than that she appeared human and had aquamarine hair that flowed freely in the wind only restricted by the reptilian skull she wore as a helmet above her golden eyes, her DD-cup breasts covered by a black top connected to her neck guard to keep it in place while leaving her mid-section exposed, her thighs covered by a pair of black sports shorts and a red cloth around her waist with black boots and arm guards with a gigantic red plated sword strapped to her back.

"let's hope you did" the one carrying her muttered, she had short, sky blue hair with wings, crystal clear blue eyes, tanned skin large eagle wings and wore what looked like a skimpy lavender pink swimsuit sort of armor that covered her C-cup breasts and womanhood well, with high boots that had three clawed avian talons for feet as well as her metal gauntlets.

"Yeah, considering the guy was trying to kill us I'd say you got the right guy" the red head reassured much to the newcomer's relief as both let out a sigh of relief.

"thanks for the assist, I'm Mike, that's Rika, Amber, Princess, Devi and Flare" the teen introduced while gesturing to each girl before turning back to the two new Digimon "who are you two?" he questioned.

"it's nice to meet you Mike, I'm Zephyrmon and this is Mervamon" the winged one introduced in return as she gestured to the sword wielding one timidly shuffling her feet as she blushed, only occasionally looking at the hero before looking back to the ground "you know, you're kinda cute for a human" the winged one complimented.

"Thanks, I get that a lot, especially from my four Digimon girlfriends over there" the teen said while pointing a thumb at the digital monsters behind him much to the other two's surprise.

Suddenly a red flash of light caught everyone's attention as they looked in the direction of the wreckage of the former house "aw SHIT!" the Lycoan teen yelled as he saw a trail of red energy leaving the area "FUCK!" he yelled in a way that could only be equaled to DC announcing Jonah Hill as the new Superman in Ted 2 (Mechazard: Sorry I couldn't resist, that scene in that movie was priceless) before he turned to the watch once more; only to get a blue caution symbol "MOTHER FUCKER!" he roared in aggravation.

"Don't worry I got him" Zephyrmon said as she flew in the direction of the energy.

"Zephyrmon wait!" the teen hero rasped, now having a sore throat from all the yelling "he's not worth it" Mike rasped once more as the winged girl landed before him.

"What do you mean 'he's not worth it'? He burned down your house, then destroyed your house" the skimpily dressed one questioned in surprise.

"I mean we'll get him eventually, he doesn't have anywhere to go, and where ever he's going we'll be ready for him the next time we face him" the human transformer explained with a kind smile.

"But now you don't have anywhere to stay, kind of like us" Mervamon finally spoke up for the first time since she attacked Ben's evil twin; while also slightly shocking the alien hero.

"I guess your right" Mike rasped as he looked down at the street in sadness and falling to his knees "it's just like before" he whispered before he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him, at first he thought one of his girls had come over to try and lift his spirits, that was of course until the person spoke.

"It'll be okay, you can come and stay at my place" Rika said as she hugged the teen.

Mike went from shock to thought to relief and finally returning the hug in gratitude "thanks Rika" he said before something else struck him "what about my girls, and not just them but Mervamon and Zephyrmon?" the tamer said in concern as he disbanded the hug

"My grandma already found out about Renamon, so I guess the others won't be much of a problem" Rika reassured to her fellow vixen tamer.

"Thanks Rika, and to be honest; after everything that just happened I could use a good night sleep" the teen said before he stood up off the road "come on, I'll give us a lift"

"No offence, but only three of us can fly and you can't fly either; since your watch is recharging, and I doubt your hover board can carry four people" Amber recapped to her boyfriend before reverting back to her rookie form

"I know that" Mike said before walking over to his truck, pulling out the keys and unlocking the vehicle "that's why we're taking my truck"

"This is yours?" Princess questioned, now calmed down from her earlier sadist episode.

"yeah, and just like Ben's car, this is the same one from our universe" the Alphamatrix bearer explained before he went over to the passenger side and opened the door "Rika, Princess and Amber will ride with me in front" he said before the girls in question entered the red vehicle "and Devi will carry Flare, while Zephyrmon will carry Mervamon and follow us from the air."

Devi, Flare and even the surprisingly timid Mervamon and forward Zephyrmon all had looks of disappointment and jealousy before they agreed "fine" the four said in unison although in different tones before doing as they were told.

*15 minutes later, Nonaka residence*

As the truck pulled up to the Nonaka home Rika turned to her fellow tamer "I need to ask grandma first but I'm sure she'll say yes, I'll be right back" she said before stepping out of the truck and walking into her home

The group only had to wait about one minute and three and a half seconds before Rika gestured for them to come in "that was fast" Mike said in surprise before turning off the vehicle and heading into the house with Amber and Princess behind him.

"Hello there, I'm Rika's grandmother Seiko Nonaka" the elderly woman introduced as she shook the teens hand before turning to the Digimon "Renamon, what happened to you?" Seiko asked in concern while Mike and Princess chuckled in response "what?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's not the same Renamon you think it is" the harem girl dressed one apologized with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" the elderly woman asked

"This is actually my partner Amber the ShiningRenamon" the teen introduced before turning nervous "and she's also the Alpha in my Digimon harem" Mike said sheepishly, not sure at all of how the woman would react.

The woman smiled before turning to her granddaughter "Rika, can I speak to your friends for a moment?" she asked sweetly, getting a nod from Rika before the redhead walked away, the elder then turned back to the hero with a neutral expression "may I ask you something?" she asked.

"Uh, sure" Mike said unsurely

"What do you see my granddaughter as?" Seiko asked in a serious tone.

"I see Rika as the little sister I never had" he replied sincerely, causing the elder to smile.

"Good, then I can count on both you and Renamon to protect her?" she asked

Mike smirked before he held up his hand and clenching it into a fist before the arm shifted and morphed before it turned into Firestorm's arm "if they even try I'll roast them alive" he said creating a fireball to emphasize his point.

"good" she said as the boy reformed his arm from the Pyronite limb, before putting her hand on his shoulder "I'd be proud to call you my grandson" the woman said as the teen nodded in determination.

 **Mechazard: and two future members of Mike's harem are revealed.**

 **Mike: along with my favorite song of all time! Amber's ultimate level form and two more of my aliens.**

 **Mechazard: I still need help with my future lemons AND how Ben and Mike will be able to modify the members of their harems, I mean you guys gotta have some ideas!**

 **Mike: we also want some ideas for the pet names me and Ben can use for our girls.**

 **Mechazard: and with that we are done, see ya next time!**


	18. Chapter 18 Double the Trouble

**Mechazard: Hey guys I'm back and I got a new chapter, but before we get onto that, I got yet another review that I need to respond to.**

 **Masterart: I wonder if Ben other female Digimon soon and add his harem.**

 **Mechazard: I know what a majority of you readers are thinking, and the answer is no, this is the ACTUAL review and it's not full of typos, and Masterart my answer is: where's the fun in giving it away? Anyways guys on with the disclaimer, I do NOT own Ben 10 or Digimon. And in honor of the new Deadpool movie coming out…BRING THE NOISE!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

As Mike woke up he opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling, but it wasn't the same ceiling he became accustomed to seeing ever since he came to this universe. Unfortunately he couldn't get up due to the fact that there was a familiar weight on his chest and arms.

He looked up to see Amber on the left side of his chest, Devi on the right, while Flare (without her helmet on) used his right arm as a pillow while Princess used his left.

The Alphamatrix bearer then became confused not seeing the other two Digimon girls he had met the night before, after his and Ben's current residence burned down to the ground by none other than the Omnitrix bearers evil twin; the Galvan known as Albedo.

Slightly worried by Mervamon and Zephyrmon's unknown whereabouts the teen looked around the room he was in, to his relief he saw that the Digimon girls in question sleeping peacefully against the wall not too far away _'now I feel kinda bad taking the bed'_ he thought until he felt two out of three of the weights on his body begin to stir, he looked down to see that Amber and Devi had awoken

The two looked up at his face and smiled "good morning" the said in unison.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" he spoke with a smile getting a nod from each girl as a response, the action resulting in the other two girls waking up as well.

"Morning handsome" the fiery one greeted as she took he head off her boyfriend's arm

"Good morning my prince" the cat girl said with a yawn

"Morning to you girls too" the matrix user greeted back.

The girls smiled before lifting themselves off their boyfriend allowing the man to stand up and go to the bathroom to finally take a shower.

As he entered the hallway he saw a woman in about her early to mid-thirties with blonde hair walking towards him, luckily from the TV show he recognized the person as none other than famous fashion model Rumiko Nonaka, otherwise known as Rika's mom.

"Oh, hello, you must be our guest, Mitch? Right?" the adult greeted then questioned.

"Actually it's Mike Mrs. Nonaka" the silver vixen tamer corrected.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Mike, but please call me Rumiko, how are you this morning?" the woman questioned once more.

"I was just about to take a shower Rumiko, and if you'll excuse me" the brown haired teen said before he turned towards the bathroom.

Unfortunately for the hero he was stopped once more "hold on Mike" the woman said causing the teen to stop and face her "I was wondering if you and your girls would like to come with me today" Rumiko offered.

"Uh, sorry but maybe tomorrow" Mike said knowing this was a mistake.

"Great, I've never dressed an alien before" she said in gratitude and joy.

' _FUUUUUUUUUCK!'_ the alien shapeshifter complained in thought before he finally made it to the bathroom.

*10 minutes later*

Now washed and dressed except for his blood red leather jacket, Mike Lycoan entered the kitchen, along the way seeing Seiko, Rumiko, Rika, Renamon, Amber and Flare sitting all around the table "morning everybody" the alien watch wearer greeted with a smile.

The yellow vixen and her tamer looked at him as if he had grown three extra heads "are you okay Mike?" Rika asked confused as to her fellow tamers good mood.

Her mother on the other hand looked at her daughter in confusion "why wouldn't he be?" the model asked

"She's worried that I'm only acting like I'm in a good mood to hide my true feelings about my house burning down last night." The Lycoan boy explained plainly "but I'll be fine because I've been through worse"

Interested to hear what had happened in his past the elder felt the need to ask "what exactly happened that could be worse than your house burning down?"

The teens face darkened upon the question "I've seen one of the people I love being killed right before my eyes; while being unable to do anything about it"

After that little statement the rest of breakfast went into an awkward silence.

*with Ben, Takato, etc.*

Ben, Shoutmon, his girls, Takato and Guilmon had just made it back from the camping trip, only to find out that he and the Digimon had nowhere to go.

' _why didn't Mike call me?'_ the Omnitrix bearer thought as he, Shoutmon, Clair and Takato were walking to the park to meet with the other tamers, fortunately Takato's parents were nice enough to let him and his girls stay at the bakery until they found a new place, and in repay they would occasionally help out at the Matsuki bakery.

"You seem pretty lost in thought, anything you want to talk about?" Skurd asked as he sat on the humans shoulder.

"I'm just wondering why Mike didn't call me about the house being on fire last night" he answered.

"Maybe he was so distracted putting out the fire that he didn't think about it?" Shoutmon questioned to his tamer.

Ben thought about what his partner said, it seemed like a plausible explanation, but he still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Soon the group reached Guilmon's hut and meeting the rest of the tamers along the way.

"So, you got this blue card from Kenta?" Mike asked in suspicion as he stood next to his partner Digimon and the recently befriended Mervamon and Zephyrmon while the rest of his girls decided to go with Rumiko for the day.

"Yeah, it was weird" the passive one answered.

"We didn't even know until he actually tried to swipe the thing" Terriermon chimed in.

"well, I have a pretty good idea where to look for answers, not sure if we're gonna get any though" the Alphamatrix bearer added as he led everybody out of the hut and to his truck "we'll split up, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Shoutmon, Ben and Clair will head out and find some answers about the card while the rest of us stay here and watch over the city" he ordered as his fellow alien hero, Shoutmon, Henry, Terriermon, Ranamon, Rika, Renamon and Clair followed the Omnitrix user to his car.

"Well then I guess we'll ride with you?" Takato questioned as the teen before him nodded.

*5 minutes later, Mike's truck*

Mike, Amber, and Takato sitting in the front of the red vehicle while Guilmon and the newly introduced Mervamon sat in the truck bed.

After five minutes of uneasy silence the alien transformer decided to speak "so, are you two finally together?" Mike asked making Takato stiffen.

"Uh, yeah…I guess you could say that" the hazard tamer replied uneasily as he relaxed.

"well it's about fuckin' time" the silver vixen cursed with a knowing grin, while in the process shocking the blue hooded one as he looked at her with wide eyes, even the Renamon variation's tamer was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it.

' _I kinda figured she would start cursing at some point'_ the silver ones lover said in thought.

" _I got it from you"_ the vixen said through the mental link.

" _Sometimes I hate this stupid mental link."_ Mike thought back.

*20 minutes later, shopping district, somewhere in japan*

The team had entered a shopping district looking for answers of any kind regarding the blue card.

Suddenly a scream got their attention as electronics all around them went haywire, including their D-power's. The Digivice's kept blinking and attempting to produce an image. As the scream faded, allowing the Digivice's to calm down, the devices finally produced an image.

" **Pajiramon, ultimate level, nasty little sheep had quite the voice."** Henry informed as the Deva made her entrance by busting into an electronic store.

The tamers could see the sheep munching on CD's in the store. Terriermon braced himself to run after the ultimate, but Renamon stopped him.

The fox pointed into the distance at what appeared to be an ox.

" **Vajramon, another ultimate. I never really cared for beef, so let's roast him."** Rika informed as she read the data on her Digivice aloud Ben face palmed and Rika twisted her head at the hero as she saw the teen shaking his head "what?" she questioned.

"That was just awful. Please tell me that sounded better in your head" the human/Anodite hybrid pleaded.

"For once you and I agree on something" the green slimy creature commented as he shook his head as well.

"Is now really the time for jokes?" Renamon inquired.

"you can have the veal, I have a preference to lamb chops" Terriermon told the yellow furred one, adding to what Rika said as a small attempt to make Rika's joke sound better, before running after Pajiramon.

Calumon jumped onto Henry's back just as his rabbit companion launched an attack at the sheep Deva **"Bunny Blast!"** he shouted as little green projectiles fired from his mouth; only for the attack to be deflected and the tiny Digimon to be tossed away like a ragdoll.

The blue haired tamer dug into his pocket for his cards, unfortunately he had forgotten his actual deck at home and only had a few cards. Henry's blood ran cold, realizing how unprepared he was. In a panic, he swiped the first card he saw "Digi-modify: Thor's hammer activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card.

An enormous hammer formed in the rabbits arms, unfortunately the weight was too much for the bunny. Terriermon fell backwards with the hammer pinning him "WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS SUPPOSED TO DO HENRY?!" the bunny screamed.

"Sorry" the passive one apologized before turning to his teen friend, the latter fiddling with the watch "Ben I could really use some help right now" Henry pleaded.

"I can't, I think Pajiramon's scream shorted out the Omnitrix" Ben said back in panic.

"Why do you need the Omnitrix to help the poor rabbit? When you have your own Digimon!" the slimebiote snapped from the teens shoulder.

"Right Shoutmon, go help Terriermon while Clair distracts Pajiramon" the alien shapeshifter ordered.

"You got it Ben" the dragon said as he went to help his friend, while the female cyborg went after the lamb

"Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" Ben shouted as he slashed the card.

"Digivolution" said the computerized female voice of his Digivice.

" **Shoutmon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** announced the new Digimon.

" **Desolation claw!"** Clair shouted as she tried to swipe the enemy with her claw, the Deva dodged the attack and shot the Cyberdramon girl with her crossbow, the arrow penetrating the cyborgs armor and into her side causing her to begin to fizzle out into pixels a couple of times.

"Clair!" the Omnitrix bearer yelled in horror at the sight of one of his girlfriends about to be deleted.

Meanwhile Renamon flipped over the ox when he slashed at her with his axe **"Diamond Storm!"** the yellow one shouted as she attacked, but Vajramon deflected the attack by spinning his axe in a circle. **"Diamond storm!"** she shouted as she attacked a second time, the ox only laughed.

"You smell of humans. Don't Digimon like you claim to be strong because of humans?" the Deva questioned.

"I am where I am today, not only because of my tamer; but also because of my friends. With them by my side I can only become stronger" the vixen responded _'especially when I have Takato'_ she thought before she jumped into the air once more **"Diamond storm!"** she shouted, attacking once more.

"Are you playing around over there? Just finish her off already" Pajiramon called out to her fellow Deva. The sheep moved in closer to the downed Cyberdramon and grabbed her by the throat; bringing her close so that they were face to face "so, you are also a traitor Digimon? I have orders to absorb your data." The sheep informed "it is of high honor to be absorbed by me. Tell me, what is your name traitor?"

"Clairisa Cyber, but my friends and boyfriend call me Clair" the cyborg said before spitting in the Deva's face. Annoyed and outraged, Pajiramon threw Clair into the air and aimed her crossbow at her.

"Hey, lamb chop!" a new voice interrupted her, the sheep Deva looked down to see an angry human teen with messy brown hair and green eyes wearing a black t-shirt with green lines going down the torso and sleeves and with big white '10' in the middle, brown cargo pants and green and white sneakers and a strange watch on his left wrist.

"You dare face me human?" Pajiramon questioned in surprise, and strangely enough, admiration for his bravery.

"You bet I do" he responded in an angry voice "don't you dare lay a hand on my girlfriend!" he yelled just before the strange watch beeped.

To say Pajiramon was shocked was an understatement, she was completely baffled "you and this Digimon are mates?" the sheep asked in shock and anger.

"Yes" was all the human said.

"all the more reason to destroy her then" the Deva said as she took aim at the Cyberdramon once more, the Digimon she was aiming for somehow defying gravity itself as she remained in the air the entire time.

"I warned you" Ben said darkly as he activated the Omnitrix, not even paying attention to the alien he selected before the faceplate slid back "IT'S HERO TIME!" he roared before he threw his Digivice and deck box in the air and slapped down the core and allowed the green light to wash over him.

His wrists bloated to the size of basketballs, his fingers reduced to black claws as the blubber from his hands traveled up the length of his arms, expanding and growing and swelling to massive proportions on his shoulders. His belly suddenly exploded outwards, his legs becoming short and stubby, his toes becoming bony and sharp, reduced to claws, like his fingers had been. Hard plating began to pile itself up on his shoulders and his expanding hips, his entire back becoming covered in the durable armor that could withstand almost anything. His head became round, like a beach ball before muscles and skin melted his face into his chest, his neck disappearing altogether. Black stripes and coloring formed over his pure white body, the armor turning yellow as it formed on the back of his hands and shoulders. The final transformations were the sudden flexibility of his spine and the Omnitrix appearing on his chest, a little ways below his wide mouth **"Cannonbolt!"** the Arburian Pelarota shouted.

The new creature then jumped into the air, caught his belongings and his injured girlfriend before he curled up into a yellow armored sphere before falling back to the ground and on top of the enemy Digimon.

At this point the hammer was finally lifted off the rabbit Digimon "alright Henry, let's get serious" the bunny said as he began to glow.

"Digivolution" the pacifist's Digivice said in its feminine computer voice.

" **Terriermon digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced.

Gargomon and Shoutmon then ran at the scene just as the sheep lifted and threw Cannonbolt off her **"Bunny pummel!"** Gargomon shouted giving the Deva a hard pound on the head.

" **Punk Rock Shocker!"** PunkShoutmon shouted as he slammed his guitar onto the enemy's head

"Enough!" Pajiramon shouted and slammed her hooves into the ground. The land shook beneath them, knocking Gargomon and PunkShoutmon off balance.

Meanwhile the Omnitrix timed out and Clair was now laying on top of Ben

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'll live" the Digimon girl answered "Cannonbolt stinks by the way" she added with a grin.

"Funny, that's what Rex said" Ben chuckled as he and Clair finally stood up.

"Who?" the Cyberdramon asked, not hearing the name before.

"A story for another time" her boyfriend answered before looking at her with sorrow "I'm sorry I can't protect you, like I can with Shoutmon."

"Why exactly are you sorry about that? I can protect myself just fine, I should be apologizing to you for being knocked around so easily." Clair apologized back "I'm not much of a girlfriend am I?" she questioned.

"Don't say that Clair, you're a terrific girlfriend, I love you just as much as the others, so don't you ever say you aren't good enough." Ben scolded before giving her a kiss, just before his Digivice began to glow.

"New Digimon partner added, Cyberdramon, Clair" the device said before going silent again.

"What the?" both muttered in confusion.

While Renamon kept dodging the ox' attacks she looked behind her and saw the unused weapon given to Terriermon and reached for the hammer. The vixen brought the hammer down with as much force as she could muster. The hammer smacked into Vajramon's hoof.

The ox screamed as the hoof was crushed. Angry, he smacked Renamon hard enough to send her flying into the next building. "You think you can mess with me? You're just a harmless rookie that can't even Digivolve" he growled.

"Digi-modify: stone armor activate!" Henry shouted as he irresponsibly slashed another card.

Gargomon's flesh morphed into stone just in time for Pajiramon to stomp down. Tiny pieces beginning to break away from the champion Digimon while the red dragon laying on the ground out cold. "He's going to die! We shouldn't have entered this battle!" Henry cried as he watched on in horror

"Not today he's not, Digi-modify: Leomon beast Sabre activate!" Ben shouted as he slashed the card.

But to the rabbit tamer's surprise, it wasn't PunkShoutmon who saved his partner but the cyborg Digimon with said blade in hand, blocking the hoof with the sword.

"How…?" the passive one said in awe.

"You gonna stand there or are you gonna use that blue card?" the green slime creature yelled.

"I can't use that! What if…what if it sends him back?" Henry said, not taking his eyes off Gargomon.

"Would you rather Gargomon be alive in the digital world or dead? We don't know what that blue card does, but every possible outcome will be better than death." Skurd said in annoyance before Ben selected an alien and slapped the core back down, and let the green light engulf him.

Ben's arms swelled as his veins popped out, alien blood coursing through them as muscles piled themselves on top of each other. His legs became muscled as he stretched upward, growing taller until he was a good four feet taller. Fur began to spread all over his body, turning white on his chest, gut, hands and feet, turning orange everywhere else. A few black stripes stretched across his broad back and shoulders, a handful of whiskers sprouting on his face. His eyebrows turned black and became longer as they grew up and off his head. His jaw jutted out as his teeth became sharper. His hands became larger and muscled as a single, black claw grew out of his wrist, and a green and black luchador costume appeared on his body completing the transformation **"Rath!"** the Appoplexian roared.

"Let me tell ya something Pajiramon, ultimate level Digimon and Deva, servant to the Digimon sovereign, nobody nearly kills Rath's girlfriend without getting a major beat down!" the tiger alien ranted before he lunged at the sheep Digimon tackling it to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm listening to a talking alien booger" the orange vested one grumbled before he took the blue card out of his pocket "Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card. Henry's Digivice lit up and shot a beam of light into the sky, then disappeared moments later.

"It didn't do anything!" Henry angrily shouted at the slime alien, not sure if the tiny alien could even hear him.

" **Lewodan anvil drop!"** Rath announced as he jumped high into the air and fell downward with his elbow jutted out. He struck the sheep in the back and sent her crashing into a building wall.

" **Desolation Claw!"** Clair shouted as she slashed Pajiramon with her claws coated in dark energy.

Suddenly Calumon shot a beam of red light out of his forehead, everything and everyone stopped to watch what the light would do. Seconds passed, but then Calumon slumped to the ground, Rika then picked up the Digimon and carried him away from the sheep "I'm sorry…I thought I could help" the white Digimon apologized.

Suddenly a pure white beam shot from the sky and landed on Gargomon. The light was so bright that nobody could see the bunny. When the light faded, Gargomon was no longer there. There was nothing there at all. "He's gone. We sent him back…" Henry said in a defeated tone while he let a few tears drop.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one? Shit, we're fucked then" a new but familiar voice laughed. The Wong boy glanced upward to see an armored bunny floating above him "that blue card Digivolved me. Check out the new me!"

Rika took this time to check her Digivice **"Rapidmon, ultimate level. I'm glad he's on our side, especially with those Rapid Fire and Tri-Beam attacks"**

Henry nodded and wiped the tears out of his eyes. This battle wasn't over yet, for they were stronger than ever. Rapidmon still willing to fight "kick her ass Rapidmon!" Henry called out.

Pajiramon tried to aim her crossbow at the armored rabbit, but the newly Digivolved one was too quick. The sheep couldn't focus on one spot before Rapidmon was gone.

" **Rapid Fire!"** the new ultimate shouted as he shot missiles at the Deva

The missiles exploding on impact, sending Pajiramon flying back into an electronics store. The sheep struggled to stand, not only because of the most recent attack but also because of the attacks from earlier, this however wasn't the green armored one's concern anymore as Vajramon rammed into Rapidmon, sending him spinning into the air. Once he had control again, Rapidmon moved so fast that the ox also had issues following him.

Renamon entered the scene once more as well as PunkShoutmon, both attacked the bovine Digimon, Renamon by kicking the Deva in the chin, while the dragon slammed his guitar into his skull. The fox and dragon led Vajramon closer and closer to his fellow Deva. When he was close enough Renamon grabbed her red jacketed friend and disappeared.

" **SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!"** the Appoplexian roared as he drop kicked the ox Deva into the electronics store.

"Now Rapidmon!" Clair shouted.

" **Tri-Beam!"** the bunny shouted, spreading his arms apart and keeping his legs together forming a triangle. A green laser in the shape of a triangle shot into the two Deva's. Pajiramon burst into a cloud of data while Vajramon was a bit slower to disperse. Seeing that the job was done, Rapidmon lowered himself to the ground.

"Good riddance!" Rath shouted before the Omnitrix timed out, bringing Ben back to the world.

"Well that was fun" Clair said as she walked up to her boyfriend.

The Digimon queen then turned towards the alien hero "how did you modify Clair like that?"

"I don't know, I guess; when we truly bonded it gained the ability to register more than one Digimon?" Ben shrugged.

"And it couldn't have happened at a better time, thanks for saving Gargomon back there" the passive tamer thanked.

"No problem, saving people is what a hero does" the human/Anodite hybrid said back.

"But you didn't save the rabbit, Clair did" Skurd commented.

"Who said I was talking about me?" the teen retorted making the cyborg Digimon look at him in admiration.

"Are you calling me a hero?" the Cyberdramon girl questioned with a slight blush.

Ben grinned before pulling the digital girl into a hug, putting his index finger and thumb under her chin, making the Cyberdramon look up at him, being about a good two inches taller than the Digimon "does this answer your question?" Ben asked before pressing his lips into hers, in a passionate kiss.

Mechazard: well guys, that ends one of the questions I usually ask, I no longer need ideas for how Ben and Mike are going to be able to modify their harems, but I would still like ideas for Pet names for the Digimon in their harems. And there are new members of their harems,

Here are the updated harem lists.

Ben's Digimon Harem

Lillymon

Clair (fem. Cyberdramon)

Floramon

Ranamon

Kazemon

Angewomon

Kinkakumon

And here are the new members courtesy of Masterart

Queenchessmon

Venusmon

Dianamon

D'arcmon

Sistermon Blanc (awakened mode)

Mike's Digimon Harem

Amber (ShiningRenamon)

Princess (Beastmon)

Devi (LadyDevimon)

Flare (fem. Flamedramon)

Zephyrmon

Mervamon

Lilamon

And now for the new members courtesy of Masterart

Bellestarrmon

Lotusmon

Ceresmon (med)

Sistermon Noir (awakened mode)

Thanks again to Masterart for the suggestions and everyone don't forget to follow, fav and review, see ya!


	19. Chapter 19 a gift horse in the mouth

**Mechazard: hey guys what's up? I'm back and with a new chapter too**

 **Ben: not only that but this time around, we're gonna see what Mike, Takato, Amber, Guilmon, Zephyrmon and Mervamon were up to while we were facing off with Vajramon and Pajiramon.**

 **Deadpool: (suddenly teleports into the room) but what about me?**

 **Mechazard: how the hell did you get in here?!**

 **Deadpool: uh hellooooo? Master at breaking the fourth wall ring a bell?**

 **Ben: doesn't answer the question though.**

 **Deadpool: I heard my name being called a few days ago, so I tried finding the source and ended up here, can I stay? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**

 **Mechazard: FINE! You can stay as long as you don't interfere with the story.**

 **Ben: and if you do I'll go Rath on you.**

 **Deadpool: you mean like you did during Mechazard's Ben 10 Digiverse mega crossover story chapter 8 the vampire strikes back?**

 **Ben: huh?**

 **Mechazard: just ignore it, it won't make much sense anyways**

 **Ben: if you say so, but my threat still stands**

 **Deadpool: I'm quaking in my boots pipsqueak**

 **Mechazard: before they get into a fight I might as well do the disclaimer, before I grab some popcorn too, so without further ado, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon. On with the story!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

As Ben woke up he opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling, but it wasn't the same ceiling he became accustomed to seeing ever since he came to this universe. Unfortunately he couldn't get up due to the fact that there was a familiar weight on his chest and arms.

He looked up to see Lillymon on the left side of his chest, Clair on the right, while Floramon used his right arm as a pillow and Ranamon used his left.

The wielder of the Omnitrix then craned his head up to see Shoutmon asleep snoring near the door to the mysterious bedroom.

*flashback*

Upon returning from their little camping trip, and before dropping off Takato, Ben returned to his current home to grab something…

Only to find it was no longer there

Instead he found a large crater with smoke coming out of it and scattered remains of what he could only guess was what was left of the house.

The teen hero opted to call Mike but was reluctant at the time

*flashback end*

Fortunately Takato's parents were nice enough to let him and his girls stay at the bakery until they found a new place, and in repay Ben and his girls would occasionally help out at the Matsuki bakery.

But for now, he needed to wake up and get ready to meet with the other tamers to review on what had happened recently.

Ben then somehow got his arms free before looking at the girls to make sure they were actually still asleep "please give me something small" he begged the alien device in a whisper.

He activated the watch and cycled through the available transformations before finally coming across the one he wanted before the faceplate slid back and he gently pressed the core back down, guaranteeing the intended transformation.

His skin turned a metallic sheen as his skeleton began to crunch and slither towards the surface of his body, coating his entire body in a tough casing underneath the metallic gleam. His fingers sharpened into small claws as his toes fused together into a single digit before his heel ground and split into two other toes that bent backwards. A pair of insect like wings split out from Ben's spine as his skull was pulled back into a small crest while his eyes split into a second pair. The Omnitrix appeared in the center of his face, surrounded by all four eyes, as a green and black body suit appeared on him, completing the transformation **"Nanomech!"** the microchip-like alien announced in a squeaky voice.

"perfect" the tiny alien sighed with relief as he pushed off from the bed covers and buzzed his tiny wings, taking to the air and zooming over to the doorway as fast as his tiny wings could carry him; the Digimon girls and his dragon partner looked utterly massive to him now, the girls beautiful faces blown out of proportion and their arms and legs as big as redwoods. The bedroom floor stretched before him like a nearly endless sea. Nanomech buzzed his wings faster, diving down to the floor and slipping out under the crack between the floor and the door and into the hallway beyond.

As the micro alien flew through the hall he saw Takato sleeping with a blush and a smile _'no doubt dreaming about Renamon'_ the transformed one thought with a smirk before continuing his journey down the hall.

Nanomech flew into the kitchen before the Omnitrix timed out, bringing Ben back to the world while the mini alien was sucked back into the watch. Ben then looked at the clock on the wall, it read that it was currently 5:30 in the morning "well, I might as well do something nice and make the Matsuki's breakfast" he said aloud as he went to the fridge and pulled out, eggs, bacon, orange juice and butter.

"well I must admit you do surprise me at some points" said a new voice, making Ben jump a little before he looked to his shoulder "I didn't think you could be so kind" Skurd said in mock awe.

"shut it snot pocket" the teen snapped before turning back to the food in front of him "time to get to work" he said before doing just that.

*30 minutes later*

Takato was having a wonderful dream, he and Renamon were sitting under a tree looking out at the stars in wonder, suddenly they looked at each other before their faces came closer together, an inch apart, then he was awoken by the smell of bacon "it had to be bacon" the tamer grumbled before looking at his clock _'6:00?'_ he wondered before jumping off his bed and into the hallway until he bumped into something in the process.

"Hey, watch where you're going Takato" said a clearly annoyed voice, the hazard tamer looked down to see Shoutmon tiredly glaring at him.

"Sorry Shoutmon, guess the smell woke you up too huh?" Takato asked with a chuckle, getting a sigh and a nod in response both then went to the kitchen.

"Morning you two" said Mie with a smile sitting next to her husband as she saw her son and the dragon enter the room "sleep well?" she asked.

"yeah mom, I slept great" the hazard tamer replied before taking a seat at the table "had a great dream too" he added as he recalled the dream.

"No doubt dreaming about your new girlfriend" Ben teased with a grin as he set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the hazard creator and his mother, Takato blushed while his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?" Mie questioned as she turned to her son, in response the tamer in question blushed harder as he glared at his shapeshifting friend, in hopes that he would burst into flames before he could even think about activating the Omnitrix.

"I think he means Renamon honey" Ranamon inquired as she, Lillymon, Floramon and Clair entered the kitchen.

"You mean that silver furred fox with that other boy?" Takehiro questioned further.

"No that's Amber, and she's a ShiningRenamon, a new variation of a regular Renamon" Floramon explained as her boyfriend set another plat in front of her and Clair.

"Renamon is Rika's partner, think of Amber with her fur colors switched and purple arm guards instead of gold." Clair finished for the plant Digimon as her shared boyfriend put plates in front of Lillymon, Ranamon and Shoutmon before sitting down with his own and finally taking notice of the food.

"You made this Ben?" the dragon asked his tamer with wide eyes.

"Hey, Mike isn't the only one who knows how to cook" Ben answered in mock hurt "besides, I wanted to thank Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki for letting us stay here"

"And believe me, I was surprised too, I had no idea the dear boy could do anything without blowing something up" the slimebiote joked, getting a chuckle from everyone.

"Well we should finish our breakfast and get ready soon, we need to meet up with the others" Takato said as he continued to eat.

"Actually Takato, we could use your help today in the bakery" his father said

"We could help while Ben, Takato, Clair and Shoutmon go meet with the others" Lillymon offered as she gestured to herself, Ranamon and Floramon.

"I guess that could work" Mie agreed as the group finished their meal.

"let me take care of this for you" Ben said as he turned to the device permanently strapped to his wrist and turned it on, selecting XLR8 and allowing the faceplate to slide back before slapping the core back down, and becoming engulfed in a familiar green light.

His skeleton ground and crunched until he was only a third of his original height, his skull cracking as three fin-like growths split out from the bone, two pairs of fleshy growths appearing on either side of his face as his eyes turned wide and fully green. His arms only became slightly more muscled than before, widening into long claws as two metallic knobs appeared on his arms. A green jumpsuit with black patches on his ankles and underarms appeared on his body as a black belt with three knobs materializing on it. His skin turned a pale white as his toes were reduced to three, cat-like toes as the Omnitrix appeared on his forehead **"Ditto!"** the Splixon announced.

The small alien looked over himself "I was going for XLR8 but I can work with this" he shrugged before he concentrated and split himself into four identical copies "we'll do the dishes" one said.

"While you all get ready for the day" another added.

"Takato, we'll meet you by the front door when we're done kay?" another questioned.

The tamer looked at them in awe, as did the others, except Ranamon, the wet wonder (Deadpool: in more ways than one maybe) had a miscevious smile on her face.

"Got it" the tamer replied with a nod before getting up and going back to his room (Mechazard: last warning Wade, butt out of the story)

The others followed soon after Takato, all except Ranamon, who had followed the Splixon's into the kitchen, something they took notice of "what's up babe?" the original Ditto asked. (Deadpool: *pouts* fine)

"nothin', just thinkin' 'bout the fun we could have with this form Shugah" the water attributed one purred making all four copies shiver slightly.

"Well, not now Ranamon, we have stuff we need to do today" one of the clones interrupted.

"And besides, aren't you, Lillymon and Floramon helping out in the bakery today?" another Splixon added.

Ranamon just sighed before she turned on her heel and went to the kitchen door "wait" the original Ditto said causing her to stop.

"Maybe we could do something together tonight?" he inquired with a kind smile.

The blue skinned girl's face lifted into a small smile "I'd like that Ben" she said before she exited the kitchen.

*40 minutes later, Shinjuku park*

' _Why didn't Mike call me?'_ the Omnitrix bearer thought as he, Shoutmon, Clair and Takato were walking to the park to meet with the other tamers.

"You seem pretty lost in thought, anything you want to talk about?" Skurd asked as he sat on the humans shoulder.

"I'm just wondering why Mike didn't call me about the house being on fire last night" he answered.

"Maybe he was so distracted putting out the fire that he didn't think about it?" Shoutmon questioned to his tamer.

Ben thought about what his partner said, it seemed like a plausible explanation, but he still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Soon the group reached Guilmon's hut and meeting the rest of the tamers along the way.

"So, you got this blue card from Kenta?" Mike asked in suspicion as he stood next to his partner Digimon and the recently befriended Mervamon and Zephyrmon while the rest of his girls decided to go with Rumiko for the day.

"Yeah, it was weird" the passive one answered.

"We didn't even know until he actually tried to swipe the thing" Terriermon chimed in.

"well, I have a pretty good idea where to look for answers, not sure if we're gonna get any though" the Alphamatrix bearer added as he led everybody out of the hut and to his truck "we'll split up, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Shoutmon, Ben and Clair will head out and find some answers about the card while the rest of us stay here and watch over the city" he ordered as his fellow alien hero, Shoutmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and Clair followed the Omnitrix user to his car.

"Well then I guess we'll ride with you?" Takato questioned as the teen before him nodded.

*5 minutes later, Mike's truck*

Mike, Amber, and Takato sitting in the front of the red vehicle while Guilmon and the newly introduced Mervamon sat in the truck bed.

After five minutes of uneasy silence the alien transformer decided to speak "so, are you two finally together?" Mike asked making Takato stiffen.

"Uh, yeah…I guess you could say that" the hazard tamer replied uneasily as he relaxed.

"well it's about fuckin' time" the silver vixen cursed with a knowing grin, while in the process shocking the blue hooded one as he looked at her with wide eyes, even the Renamon variation's tamer was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it.

' _I kinda figured she would start cursing at some point'_ the silver ones lover said in thought.

" _I got it from you"_ the vixen said through the mental link.

" _Sometimes I hate this stupid mental link."_ Mike thought back.

"Well that was unexpected" the hazard tamer grumbled.

The silver one smiled before she felt every hair on her digital body stand on end "there's a Digimon nearby" Amber warned.

"Then let's go get it" her tamer said with a grin as he followed his girlfriend's directions, and eventually ending up at the school.

"Why is the Digimon at my school?" Takato wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but it can't mean anything good" the Alphamatrix bearer said as a large shadow suddenly cast over them "aw shit" he muttered as he looked up.

This deva was the biggest Takato had seen yet, the tamer couldn't even see the top of his head. Nothing made him fell smaller than this guy. It stood perfectly still and starred down at them, it was then Takato pulled out his Digivice **"Indramon, ultimate level, gotta watch out for that horn of desolation attack"** he explained.

The horse seemed to smirk at them "you have heard of me then" he said as he reached for the horn on his back, but froze when a tiny fireball slammed into his stomach. Takato looked back at Mike in fear that he attacked, but his friend had just stood there with his hand over his watch, appearing just as confused by the others.

"Hey! I'm still here dammit!" Impmon roared at the Deva. The imp stomped his foot like a spoiled child. Even though his were covered with white hair, everyone could practically see Indramon roll his eyes. "Are you afraid of me? You should be! I can kick your ass!" the imp finished.

'Finished' being the operative word.

Indramon slowly lifted an arm. The hazard tamer wanted to push Impmon out of the way, but Guilmon, of all people, held up an arm for him to wait. If Impmon wanted a fight he would be given a chance. The horse then slammed a hoof down on the imp, Impmon was so small Takato lost sight of him under the hoof.

"Takato! Mike!" a new voice shouted from behind them.

Jeri, who was sitting on a large bipedal lion's shoulder, entered the scene. She held up a yellow d-power to let Takato, Mike and the rest of the Digimon to know that they were partners. The lion gently put down the girl next to her friends, who starred in awe. The new Digimon was known by almost everyone. The dino tamer wanted to question her about how she came across the Digimon, but it was a conversation for another time. The current situation was far more important.

The horse lifted his hoof, but Impmon was not crushed. The rookie formed a ring of fire on the ground. A fireball about the size of Guilmon's pyro sphere appeared in the middle of the ring. The imp then threw it at Indramon. Not amused, the horse blew the fireball away with a puff of air "you piece of shit! Why won't you fight me?!" Impmon roared.

"I can fight all five of you" Indramon responded. Guilmon hunched over and growled at the mention of battle. Leomon placed a hand on his sword, but did not unsheathe it. Amber got into a battle stance alongside Mervamon and Zephyrmon while Mike still kept his hand over his watch. The five were ready to go, but Impmon refused to battle with others. "Where is your tamer? The stench of humans weighs heavily on you"

"I don't need humans to digivolve!" Impmon spat in Guilmon's direction. He pointed at the others as well. Indramon laughed and slammed his hoof into Impmon again. The dark rookie lay flat on the ground, struggling to hold his data together. Impmon still had the nerve to state "is that all you got? I fight Digimon stronger than you for breakfast"

"Leave him alone!" Jeri yelled and stood in front of the imp. The horse stopped and glared at the girl.

"Jeri get out of there!" Takato yelled as he stepped forward, but Leomon and Mike held him in place. The tamer tried to break free, but their grip held strong. He looked back but the lion shook his head.

"Jeri is brave, Indramon will not hurt her. You will be able to tell when he's about to attack by the way he speaks" the bestial man informed.

"You're letting a human protect you? Such a shame" chuckled Indramon. The horse rearing his head back as he laughed, but as he calmed himself, he glared. Impmon had disappeared "what was the point of protecting someone who was just going to run away?"

Jeri glanced over her shoulder, but the imp was gone, as if he was never there to begin with. The girl tried to back away but tripped and fell. The purple horse reached for the horn on his back.

No longer wanting to stand by both Takato and Mike grabbed their Digivice's "Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate!" both shouted in unison as they slashed the cards.

"Digivolution" the tamers Digivice's said in their feminine computer voices.

" **ShiningRenamon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data, as she grew into larger more beast like fox on all fours, with glistening silver fur, nine tails, a golden jaw, mane, paws, underbelly, tail and ear tips with the yin-yang symbols on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big blue and grey striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her amber colored eyes **"SilverKyubimon!"**

" **Guilmon Digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane on the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name.

"Time for something big, way big!" Mike spoke before he turned to the watch, selected an alien and allowed the faceplate to move back before he slapped the Alphamatrix core and let the watch do it's magic.

His skin turned bright green and became hard and plated. His fingers and thumbs melded together into sharp points, his arms and legs becoming jointed as he was forced to use his arms as extra legs. His lips protruded out from his face and turned sideways as they became cupped pincers. His eyes turned black with blue slits as a bony protrusion grew from his brow, splitting in two and becoming forked as Mike shrunk down to the floor, to the size of a small dog. A blue and black neck brace formed around his chest, the Alphamatrix appearing in the middle completing the transformation **"Plasmant!"** the bug shouted.

The bug then looked himself over "oh sure, because little guys with exploding goo balls can totally beat up giant purple pony's" Plasmant deadpanned.

"Really?" Takato deadpanned.

"Ever heard the term 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" the alien said before regurgitating a sphere of green slime and skittering on top of it "I might not have gotten what I wanted but I can still work with this" Mike/Plasmant explained before skittering around on top of the plasma ball and gathering up materials in the process.

Not effected at all by Mike's transformation Growlmon let out a loud roar before shoving Indramon. The horse pulled the horn off his back and aimed it at the dinosaur **"Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon shouted as his attack went straight into the horn. Causing the champion and his tamer to gasp.

"Try this on, **Fox Tail Flame!"** SilverKyubimon shouted as she shot golden fireballs at the deva, only for them to be sucked up by the horn.

" **Heartbreak Shot!"** Mervamon shouted as a beam of pink energy fired from her hand.

" **Hurricane Gale!"** Zephyrmon shouted as she blasted a torrent of wind at her enemy.

Both attacks unfortunately were also sucked into the horn "we need a new strategy" the lion muttered before looking down at the transformed teen "what are you doing?" he asked.

"gathering materials for my sticky ball" Plasmant said as the green ball kept growing, now it was the size of a wrecking ball **"sticky bomb!"** he shouted as he released the ball and allowed it to roll towards the horse before it was sucked into the horn.

Growlmon had come up and grabbed Leomon before throwing him toward Indramon's face. The lion unsheathed his sword and slashed down on the purple pony's face. Indramon huffed and swatted Leomon out of the air.

"Leomon!" Jeri screamed.

"I got him" the transformed teen said as he brought up a leg and tapped the symbol on the brace.

He felt his bones dissolve into liquid, his organs vanishing as a sort of nervous system took over. Mike felt every fiber of his being, every cell in his body separate from each other, becoming loose and slimy, melting down into a puddle of ooze as the Alphamatrix left his presence, reconfiguring into another type of device that buzzed and floated above the ground. After a few seconds, he felt a sort of attraction to the device as he pulled himself together into a humanoid shape with random feeler-like protrusions sticking out of his arms and neck **"Slime!"** the polymorph cried out.

The gooey alien then leapt forward and shifted his mass into a makeshift cushion for the lion to land on safely. Jeri ran forward to go to her partner's aid but was stopped by Takato.

"Let me go! I need to help Leomon!" the girl pleaded.

"Jeri, Mike is going to make sure Leomon's okay. Would Leomon want you to get hurt?" the hazard tamer explained the questioned before seeing the horn was aimed right at the polymorph and lion Digimon "Growlmon!"

The dinosaur champion stepped in front of his friends **"Horn of Desolation!"** Indramon shouted as the attacks that were absorbed into the horn were blown back out with twice the force.

Growlmon stepped in and blocked a majority of the attack as he, Leomon, Slime, Amber, Mervamon and Zephyrmon were all blown into the school. Takato ran over and searched for his partner and friends, but he couldn't see them.

All hope seemed lost until a small, flying saucer type device emerged from the rubble and began hovering above random spots, gathering up pieces of its host body before the polymorph landed in front of them and transformed back into Mike in a flash of blue light.

The vixen tamer then promptly collapsed onto his knees "this is getting us nowhere, we need to take out that goddamn horn" Mike said as he punched the ground before looking back at the rubble and taking out his cards "Digi-modify: Frostbite faze Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card, not even bothering to notice the slight glow his Digivice gave off before he took out the card.

' _Frostbite faze?'_ both kids though in unison.

But to the other everyone's surprise it Amber just went THROUGH the wreckage, and not just her, but Mervamon and Zephyrmon as well.

"We're here!" Kenta announced, out of breath next to Kazu. Both were bent over with their hands on their knees and gasping for air. Takato ignored him and continued to search for Growlmon and Mike was going through his aliens.

"As a good friend of mine said it's Hero Time!" he shouted as the faceplate of his watch slid back and the core popped up.

He slapped the Alphamatrix core and let the watch do it's magic. Changing his DNA as alien blood flowed through his veins. His physical appearance was altered. Everything about him began to change in one single way: Mike got big. He got huge. He got enormous as his frame rocketed up to the sky, dwarfing everyone below him and even making skyscrapers look like nothing more than a large dollhouse. His skin turned a pale metallic white and cyan blue, large, thin blades growing out of his wrists and arms, fins sprouting from his waist and shoulders. A large thin, blue crest rose up from his head, adding to his height. Hard metal knobs grew out from the corners of his mouth and he could feel a pair of organs forming in his hands, filling up with a sort of corrosive acid. The Alphamatrix appearing on his chest, finishing the transformation **"Gigantitan!"** the To'kustar announced.

"HOLY!" Kenta screamed as he starred straight up at the alien, who towered a good five feet above the Deva.

After getting over the shock of the new alien Kazu went over to his friend "here, I made this last night" he said before digging in his pocket and pulling out a hand drawn blue card.

The tamer in question rolled his eyes and stuffed the handmade card into his pocket "Growlmon!" he called just before the dinosaur in question rose from the rubble of the school "Digi-modify: Power Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card, in an attempt to help.

Jeri then got a look of determination in her eyes "Digi-Modify: Energy Activate!" she shouted as she copied Takato's movements and slashed the card; feeling like a professional tamer.

The Digimon in question then burst out of the remains of the school and landed next to Growlmon standing tall.

Mervamon standing on Gigantitan's right with Zephyrmon floating beside her.

SilverKyubimon standing on her boyfriend's left and Growlmon's right.

They were back in battle.

" **Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon shouted as he fired the giant red energy sphere at the enemy.

" **Heartbreak shot!"** Mervamon shouted as a beam of pink energy fired from her hand.

" **Hurricane Gale!"** Zephyrmon shouted as she blasted a torrent of wind at her enemy.

" **Fox Tail Flame!"** SilverKyubimon shouted as she shot golden fireballs at the deva.

" **Cosmic Destroyer!"** the giant shouted as he crossed his arms into and 'X' and fired a beam of blue energy at his opponent.

All five attacks were fired, but like before they ended up being sucked into the horn while the lion aimed his sword and threw it into the Deva's knee.

"He used to be a deva just like the others, but then he took a sword to the knee." Takato joked. Badly. But now wasn't the time for jokes, but it helped to put himself into a brighter mood.

"Dude, that was just bad" Kazu retorted causing the tamer to sigh. Such a waste of comedy gold in his opinion.

"Takato, their attacks aren't doing enough damage!" Jeri exclaimed as Indramon pulled the sword out of his knee. The Deva was unscathed and appeared to just be annoyed. The horse threw the blade, which hit the ground with a loud clatter.

The girl then grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook him like a ragdoll (Deadpool: what is with these guys turning into ragdolls all the time?) "That horse is going to kill them!" Jeri shouted.

"I don't have any more useful cards!" Takato admitted as he shuffled through each card frantically; he felt like just throwing them in the air. What was the point of having all those cards if none of them were useful? (mechazard: DEADPOOL!)

"I just gave you a blue card…" Kazu sighed with crossed arms. The boy didn't seem to fully understand how being a tamer truly worked. He couldn't just create something and expect it to work.

After realizing that was exactly what he had done, Takato reached into his pocket for the man made card. Kazu threw up his hands and yelled "finally, damn, Takato. Just believe it'll work. That's how you got Guilmon right?"

"Language!" Jeri snapped at Kazu, who ignored her. He could cuss as many times as he wanted, Mike did it all the time.

"Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the paper card. But the card became thicker in mid-swipe.

"Matrix Digivolution" Takato's Digivice said in its feminine computer voice.

" **Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the champion said before the new power flowed through him changing his form as he grew slightly larger gaining robotic features with axe's on his arms and, for lack of a better description, a red tank for his entire upper body **"WarGrowlmon!"**

" **Radiation Blade!"** the hazard tamer ordered to his partner.

The blades on WarGrowlmon's arms lit up. He sliced through the horn, completely destroying it. Indramon, in his shock, stepped back, but the aerial girl was too fast and appeared behind him.

The others surrounded him as well, seeing as he was trapped Indramon decided to speak. "By killing me, you will seal your fate for sure! It is not too late for you to change sides!" he shouted until he was punched by a white fist.

"I don't know what you Deva's want with us, but we will never join you!" WarGrowlmon shouted. He and Gigantitan pushed Indramon into the school, the blasters on his shoulders began to glow as his attack charged up while the To'kustar crossed his arms once more.

"Duck!" Takato warned as he hit the ground, followed quickly by the others.

" **Atomic Blaster!"** WarGrowlmon shouted as he fired twin beams of red energy from his chest plate.

" **Cosmic Destroyer!"** the giant shouted as he fired a beam of blue energy at his opponent.

A giant flash of red and blue was all that could be seen. Everyone on the ground shielded their eyes from the explosion. They could hear the school being destroyed as well as Indramon's shrieks. WarGrowlmon absorbed the Deva's data once he had disappeared. Both he and the shapeshifter weren't sure what Indramon meant by 'you will seal your fate for sure' but it was too late to take back his deletion.

"Yeah! WarGrowlmon and Gigantitan!" Kenta and Kazu exclaimed as they hopped up, then laughed as they saw the school in rubble.

"Guess we don't have school tomorrow" Kenta commented as the Alphamatrix timed out.

"I don't see why that's funny, there could've been people in there!" Jeri snapped.

"Don't worry Jeri, I'll do a quick check" the teen said before he brought the watch to his face "Alphamatrix, scan for human life signs within a seventy five foot radius" Mike ordered.

" _ **Scanning"**_ the watch spoke as it then sent out a pulse in to the area _ **"five human life signs detected within a 75 foot radius"**_ the Alphamatrix responded.

"See?" the watch wearer questioned, getting a nod in response.

"Where did you get that Frostbite faze card?" Kazu asked, thinking it was a way to get an edge on Rika.

"I didn't buy it, it's a custom card I created by using Amber's source code, but I'm more surprised by the fact that it worked for not just her, but Mervamon and Zephyrmon too?" the tamer questioned in confusion as he looked at the Digivice in his hand.

"Maybe it's because you started to truly care about us?" the blue haired girl said as she hugged the transforming boy from behind.

"Maybe?" he shrugged.

"So…can I be your girlfriend?" Zephyrmon asked in hope.

The teen just stared out into space before he chuckled "that has got to be the most direct way anyone has ever said 'I like you'" he said before seeing the distraught look on the flying girl's face "but I like direct" Mike added as he turned around and took her hand in his.

All the while Mervamon looked at the new member of the tamer's harem, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous _'why can't that be me?'_ she thought in sadness.

Fortunately the teen noticed this and walked over to the snake armed girl "you okay Mervamon?" he asked.

The warrior just looked down and blushed "I-I'm fine Mike" she lied.

"You like me don't you?"

Mervamon just looked at him in shock, was she really that easy to read? Did she seem desperate? Did he feel the same way? Did he care about her at all? But before her thoughts could continue she was interrupted by the human's lips connected to her own.

Barely knowing ANYTHING about kissing, the timid warrior was hesitant to do anything at all. So Mike took the lead, and didn't go too far.

To her disappointment though he separated from her "I won't go any further until you're ready" Mike said in a reassuring tone "just know that I do like you" he added.

"well, now that you guys got that out of your system" Kazu said snapping the two out of their musings before turning to Jeri "how the heck did you get Leomon as a partner?" he asked, truly curious how a girl so shy, ended up with a flipping champion level Lion for a partner.

The girl giggled before answering "it's a long story" Jeri said.

"Well, we should get back to Guilmon's hut and call the others, they'll want to hear this too." Takato commented, the others agreed before moving out, eager to hear the story.

 **Mechazard: well guys, I got some bad news.**

 **Deadpool: not exactly 'bad news' but still pretty sad.**

 **Ben: aint that the truth, we were actually told in a review that Mechazard should change the rating to M**

 **Mechazard: all because of the lemon in one of my previous chapters**

 **Deadpool: I don't see why, plenty of teen rated stuff has sex in it, and in the story summary you did say there could be sexual content.**

 **Mechazard: as much as I absolutely hate to agree with the walking tumor here; he's right, though I should probably change the summary a little so it actually confirms the lemon instead of the possibility of one.**

 **Ben: speaking of lemons, Mechazard still needs some help with future lemons, and the pet names for the Digimon girls in our harems.**

 **Deadpool: yeah, cause he's not smart enough to make up his own!**

 **Mechazard: *grabs a box of popcorn***

 **Deadpool: what's with the popcorn?**

 **Mechazard: just getting ready for the show**

 **Deadpool: show?**

 **Ben: Rath time * Ben's arms swelled as his veins popped out, alien blood coursing through them as muscles piled themselves on top of each other. His legs became muscled as he stretched upward, growing taller until he was a good four feet taller. Fur began to spread all over his body, turning white on his chest, gut, hands and feet, turning orange everywhere else. A few black stripes stretched across his broad back and shoulders, a handful of whiskers sprouting on his face. His eyebrows turned black and became longer as they grew up and off his head. His jaw jutted out as his teeth became sharper. His hands became larger and muscled as a single, black claw grew out of his wrist, and a green and black luchador costume appeared on his body completing the transformation "Rath!" the Appoplexian roared.* LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' WADE WISTON WILLSON, ALSO KNOWN AS DEADPOOL, RATH IS NOT GONNA LET YOU MAKE FUN OF HIS FRIEND MECHAZARD01, AUTHOR OF BEN 10 DIGIMON TAMER AND VARIOUS OTHER STORIES, RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!**

 **Deadpool: don't forget to follow, favorite and review woopwoopwoopwoopwoopwoopwoop-**

 **Mechazard: *mouth full of popcorn* see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20 Jeri's new friends

**Mechazard: and I'm back party people!**

 **Ben: so are we**

 **Mike: and possibly with some new aliens too?**

 **Deadpool: if you're lucky**

 **Mike: who. The fuck. is this?**

 **Deadpool: call me Deadpool, rhymes with no school, too cool and…*holds a Wolverine mask over his already covered eyes* I'm the best there is at what I do bub-ool**

 **Mike: don't test my patience asshole**

 **Ben: seriously I don't get why you can't just shut up, you're worse than Skurd!**

 **Skurd: I resent that remark!**

 **Mechazard: before this gets out of hand, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, enjoy everybody!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

*previously on Ben 10: Digimon Tamer*

"Where did you get that Frostbite faze card?" Kazu asked, thinking it was a way to get an edge on Rika.

"I didn't buy it, it's a custom card I created by using Amber's source code, but I'm more surprised by the fact that it worked for not just her, but Mervamon and Zephyrmon too?" the tamer questioned in confusion as he looked at the Digivice in his hand.

"Maybe it's because you started to truly care about us?" the blue haired girl said as she hugged the transforming boy from behind.

"Maybe?" he shrugged.

"So…can I be your girlfriend?" Zephyrmon asked in hope.

The teen just stared out into space before he chuckled "that has got to be the most direct way anyone has ever said 'I like you'" he said before seeing the distraught look on the flying girl's face "but I like direct" Mike added as he turned around and took her hand in his.

All the while Mervamon looked at the new member of the tamer's harem, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous _'why can't that be me?'_ she thought in sadness.

Fortunately the teen noticed this and walked over to the snake armed girl "you okay Mervamon?" he asked.

The warrior just looked down and blushed "I-I'm fine Mike" she lied.

"You like me don't you?"

Mervamon just looked at him in shock, was she really that easy to read? Did she seem desperate? Did he feel the same way? Did he care about her at all? But before her thoughts could continue she was interrupted by the human's lips connected to her own.

Barely knowing ANYTHING about kissing, the timid warrior was hesitant to do anything at all. So Mike took the lead, and didn't go too far.

To her disappointment though he separated from her "I won't go any further until you're ready" Mike said in a reassuring tone "just know that I do like you" he added.

"well, now that you guys got that out of your system" Kazu said snapping the two out of their musings before turning to Jeri "how the heck did you get Leomon as a partner?" he asked, truly curious how a girl so shy, ended up with a flipping champion level Lion for a partner.

The girl giggled before answering "it's a long story" Jeri said.

"Well, we should get back to Guilmon's hut and call the others, they'll want to hear this too." Takato commented, the others agreed before moving out, eager to hear the story.

*on with the show*

As Takato, Mike, Kazu, Kenta, Guilmon, and Mervamon rode in Mike's truck Zephyrmon flew above them while Leomon was roof hopping while carrying Jeri alongside Amber.

Currently the group was on their way back to Guilmon's hut to wait for Ben and the others before hearing the story on how Jeri and Leomon became partners.

' _it wasn't supposed to happen this soon'_ the Alphamatrix bearer thought while the hazard tamer conversed with his friends _'course I guess it's one of the side effects of me and Ben being here?_ ' he questioned.

" _I'm guessing you're referring to Jeri and Leomon?"_ he heard Amber ask through the mental link

The teen mentally sighed _"you have to stop doing that"_ he thought back _"and yes I am, they weren't supposed to be partnered up this soon"_

" _Maybe this whole thing is more dangerous than you originally thought?"_

As he heard that it caused him to think, he knew that his girlfriend was joking but… could this be more dangerous than he originally knew? If so, how much more dangerous? And how bad could the outcome be if it was? All this went through Mike's mind like a swarm of bees.

"Hey Mike we're about to miss our stop" Takato said snapping the vixen tamer out of his train of thought.

"sorry Takato, I was just thinking" he said as he put on the brakes and stopped just outside the park gate before turning off the vehicle and stepping out "let's go meet up with the others" he said as the others got out as Leomon (still holding Jeri) and Amber landed next to them.

*5 minutes later*

The group walked up to Guilmon's hut until something caught Mike's eye from within the structure and he put his hand out to stop the others.

"Alright who's in there?" he asked out loud to the figure as his eyes began to glow, before blazing with determination…literally; he used the alien limb transformation function in the Alphamatrix to transform his eyes into Firestorm's eyes, making him look much more dangerous.

But to his surprise the human girl of the group giggled "I guess I forgot to mention that I made a new friend before I met Leomon?" she said as she pushed past the others and into the structure pulling on the arm of a boy with snow white hair and pale Caucasian skin with red eyes wearing red t-shirt with black lines going down the torso and sleeves along with some grey gargo pants and black and white sneakers and a strange red watch-like device on the back of his hand.

"Everybody this is…"Jeri began before she was interrupted by a flash of blue light.

Mike felt himself grow slightly taller and a little more muscled as midnight blue colored fur sprouted all over his body. His face bulged forward into a pointed muzzle, lined with sharp canine teeth as a black nose formed on the end. Organs sloshed around inside him and bones crunched and ground together as he felt his fingers fuse together into three fingered white furred hands and tipped with razor sharp claws that could easily slice through most objects. His toes melted into three, large toes and a long furry tail grew from the base of his spine. A mane of sky blue colored fur rose form his neck as the tips of his ears and tail grew sky blue fur. A pair of black shorts appeared on his body with a blue belt with the Alphamatrix symbol in the middle **"Foxfury!"** the Renamon announced.

The transformation shocked everyone, except the new boy as the newly transformed Mike simply glared at the red shirted boy "you have exactly ten seconds to tell me what you're game is Albedo before I kick your sorry ass back to our universe" the canine growled darkly.

To his surprise Jeri and Leomon stood in front of the hero "I don't want to hurt you guys, so I suggest you move" Foxfury said after regaining his composure.

"Then give the boy a chance to explain himself" Leomon argued before looking over his shoulder at Albedo "apparently he also has some explaining to do to us as well"

The white haired boy sighed "I feel as though I should explain more about myself to Jeri and Leomon before explaining anything to you Lycoan." the boy said as he turned his gaze to the girl in front of him "as you already know my name is Albedo, but I am not originally human, I am actually of the Galvan species, a race of hyper intelligent extra-terrestrial life forms from the same universe as Tennyson and Lycoan." the former Galvan explained.

"You don't exactly look like an alien to me" Kazu scoffed with doubt until he was interrupted by a flash of red light.

His skin began to crawl as it hardened and smoothed into something similar to an exoskeleton, yet not at the same time. It turned midnight black as it raced over his body, indigo blue blotches with lighter centers appearing all over him. His fingers became sharper as they turned into claws, and he could feel his toes melt into two toes as a third claw sprouted from his heel with a loud grinding sound. His teeth fused together into two plates that felt like they could bite through almost anything as his eyes widened and became larger, turning a bright red. Muscles piled themselves up on his chest and arms, but the most important and noticeable change however, was the itching sensation he got on his back and head. With a sudden, sickly sound, four large wings ripped out of his back, bigger than his entire body. Two large antennae burst out of his head. The wings and antennae flapped around for a few seconds before gently and silently wrapping around their owner like a cloak. The final piece of the transformation was a thick red belt around his waist with a red hourglass symbol in the center "how about now?" Negative Big chill questioned the boy

That caused Kazu to shut up just before a new voice caught their attention

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here" Ben said as he and the missing members of the tamers came up to them.

"I think it's best if we told you the whole story then" Jeri commented as she took a deep breath "it all started this morning…"

*earlier that day*

Jeri was making her way to the Matsuki bakery in hopes of, not only getting some cream puffs, but also meeting Takato so she could visit Guilmon.

Then she saw something in a nearby bush…a shoe?

"who would just leave they're shoe in a bush?" she questioned out loud before going in for a closer look and seeing what else was attached to the shoe, it was a boy!

"oh my goodness are you okay?!" she asked as she ran into the plant and turned the unconscious boy over so he was on his back, Jeri then put her ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat…luckily after several seconds she heard a 'thump'.

With a sigh of relief Jeri sat on her knees and put the unknown boys head in her lap.

' _I have to admit, he is kind of cute'_ she thought as she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

The boy then groaned before tightening his eyes and then wincing before finally opening them, revealing his red colored eyes, at first his vision was blurry, but after several seconds he focused, only to find a girls face looking at his.

Without any warning the boy bolted up into a sitting position, and causing the girl to yelp in surprise, before seeing him wince in pain and clutch his side.

"You shouldn't be making any sudden movements right now" Jeri warned him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

The boy just brushed it off before trying to stand, only to just barely make it to one knee.

"I told you not to move" Jeri repeated.

"Why?" the mystery boy asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, keeping his back toward her.

The girl seemed taken back by the sudden question "why wouldn't I care?" she questioned.

"You don't even know me, for all you know I could just be acting like I'm in pain to try and trick you" he explained in suspicion.

"I could say the same thing about myself, but I know better" Jeri countered.

The boy just remained silent before he sighed and looked at her "thank you miss…" he trailed off, not knowing her name.

The girl smiled before answering "Katou, Jeri Katou" she introduced.

"Albedo" the now named Albedo introduced.

"I was just on my way to get some cream puffs, you want to come with me?" Jeri offered.

The white haired boy was about to reply before they both heard something not too far away...but coming closer.

"What was that?" Albedo questioned.

"I don't know" the girl answered before a large figure began to approach them.

"Get behind me Jeri" Albedo ordered before standing in front of her, much to his own shock _'what am I doing?'_ he mentally questioned himself _'why am I protecting this human?'_

Suddenly the figure came into the light allowing the two to get a better view of it, Jeri recognized him from one of the cards Takato had shown her. It was Leomon. The handsome lion was out of breath and holding his arm. Leomon was injured. As much as she wanted to listen to her new friend she ran to the lion as it fell to the ground.

" **Leomon!"** she shouted, trying not to sound star struck. Jeri tried to roll him over but to no avail, she then turned to Albedo with a pleading look "please, help me roll him over" the girl asked.

Albedo sighed but nodded before walking over to the girl and downed Digimon.

"You have to promise me you won't panic when I do what I'm about to do" he asked before getting a nod from the confused girl.

Jeri watched as her new 'friend' turned the dial on the strange device attached to his hand before a red 3-d image of a small man with a kind of plant-like look to it appeared, the boy then turned the dial to the left causing an image of a more fly-like creature to appear, Albedo turned the dial one more time causing an image of a man with four arms to appear, he lightly pushed the dial causing it to pop up, Albedo then slapped it back down and became engulfed in a flash of red light.

His skinny figure suddenly swelled as hundreds of muscles piled up on top of each other, sending his growing form upwards until he was more than three times as tall as his previous form. His fingers pulsed as think veins appeared on his arms, sending alien blood through them. A second pair of eyes appeared above his own and every hair on his head disappeared. A short beard appeared on his chin that ran up to his disappearing earlobes as his jaw jutted out. Suddenly a second pair of smaller arms burst out from under his own, still just fresh muscle and bone. A rough, red skin covering him. Albedo's toes melded into two large claws as a row of small spikes appeared on his head and shoulders. A black undershirt with a red stripe down the middle and a pair of black pants appeared as well as two pairs of black fingerless gloves came out of nowhere on his large hands and a sharp red hourglass symbol appearing on a thick red belt, finishing the transformation.

With a grunt Negative Fourarms turned the lion Digimon onto his back allowing the Digimon to look at the girl and Tetramand.

While slightly surprised by the alien he was more focused on the girl as she touched where he held his arm, causing Leomon to growl, but her touch was so gentle that she couldn't possibly want to hurt him.

"Who hurt you?" she asked, saving the questions she had for her new friend for later.

" **Kumbhiramon. He's a nasty Deva"** Leomon told her as he sat up so he was face to face with Jeri "you should get out of here, little one. He'll harm you on sight."

As if on que the Deva hobbled around the corner. It appeared to be a cross between a mouse and a wind-up toy. The mouse was squeaking in exhaustion. Jeri then grinned from ear to ear at the sight of the Deva. She stepped in front of Kumbhiramon and bent down so her was almost right in front of his "you're so tiny and cute!" she exclaimed.

This surprised the mouse "what the hell?!" he exclaimed as he backed away.

Jeri then walked up to him and patted his head, this jus irritated the Deva _'this is not what I was expecting at all'_ Kumbhiramon thought as he opened his mouth and bit her hand. The girl shrieked and gave Kumbhiramon a hard kick.

The Deva landed on his back and rolled from side to side, but couldn't stand up off the ground. Feeling bad, the brown haired girl helped him to his feet "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized.

" **Deva Clone!"** the mouse shouted in annoyance before splitting into six identical copies, and surrounding the poor girl in the process. It wasn't until then that Jeri realized; this was what Leomon feared.

" **Fist of the Beast king!"** the Lion Digimon shouted as an orange energy pulse in the shape of a lion shot out of his fist.

One of the Kumbhiramon clones disappeared, another when negative Fourarms punched it before he slapped the hourglass symbol on his belt and became surrounded by a flash of red light.

His skin changed into a smooth, chrome white that became tougher than his original. He began to shrink down until he just barley reached the other's ankles as his face widened for his expanding mouth. He could feel his organs sloshing about inside him as his bones became slightly softer and more bendable; his lungs expanded until they were the largest organ in his body as his eyes became smaller and turned squinty. His ears vanished, to be replaced by small holes, and even then they were covered by hardened skin that wrapped around his head in a way that resembled headphones. His arms and legs grew shorter as the hourglass symbol appeared in the middle of his forehead finishing the transformation.

Negative Echo Echo then split himself into three copies of himself before rearing their heads back and firing their sonic scream at the remaining clones but leaving the original.

Kumbhiramon tried to escape, but Leomon picked him up and slammed him to the ground. Then Kumbhiramon's data began to disperse "you shouldn't have harmed someone that was nicer than you deserve." The champion Digimon stated before turning to the Sonorosian "I condemn you for your bravery and am happy to have fought by your side" he said in gratitude.

Then suddenly before Albedo could respond, a white D-power with a yellow ring, buttons and strap appeared and lowered into Jeri's hands. Leomon was hers! Her knuckle turned white from gripping the Digivice so tightly "Leomon, you're my partner!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"You've got to be kidding me" he responded, but saw the D-power in her hand. They had just met and yet, he cared enough for her to become her partner. He was growing soft. The lion started to walk away, but stopped. After the life he lived, maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone around that was so kind to him.

Jeri was ecstatic when Leomon lifted her onto his shoulder, if this didn't impress her friends, she didn't know what would.

Then a sudden red flash interrupted them and they looked to see that the small white creature had transformed back into Albedo.

It was then Jeri's new Digivice began to beep, informing her of a Digimon nearby, she then looked to albedo "there's a small stone house in the park, can you please wait there for me?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

The former Galvan was about to refuse, but something about this human, he just couldn't say no to her. The white haired boy sighed before nodding and turning to the device on his left hand and scrolling through his transformations before coming to the one he wanted and slapping the core, becoming encased in a familiar red light.

His fingers hardened into sharpened blades as a long, whip like tail sprouted from the base of his spine and stretched a couple feet. His toes ripped out of his shoes and melded into four claws, two in front, two in back. The ball of his heel crunched forward, moving under his foot bones and becoming perfectly round and smooth, suddenly separating itself from his foot and held there by his curved toes. Albedo felt his skull stretch back into a sharp point and his legs bent backwards. A pointy, black helmet with a slide down mask materialized on his head and a tight, black and red body suit appeared on himself, the hourglass symbol appearing on his chest completing the transformation.

"I'll be waiting Jeri" the Kiniceleran reassured before speeding off in a red and black blur to find wherever the girl was talking about, while the new tamer and her partner set off to find the rouge Digimon.

*flashback end*

The tamers, Digimon, and alien heroes stood there in surprise at the story they were just told.

All except one as Mike (now in his human form) continued to glare at the white haired copy of his friend "I think you should explain how your Ultimatrix is working now, even after Azmuth deactivated it permanently" he pressed with curiosity.

"I honestly don't know, when I woke up in this unknown place it reactivated, almost as if it was never deactivated in the first place" the Ultimatrix wearer explained.

"So, you guys are all from the same dimension?" Kenta asked, trying to confirm what was going on.

"No doofus, they're trying to screw with you" Kazu said sarcastically.

"To be honest, he's actually my evil twin" Ben interrupted, getting surprised glances from everyone other than Mike.

"How can he be your evil twin? He looks so much younger than you" Takato questioned in confusion.

"It's because before Azmuth deactivated his Ultimatrix, he messed with it a little, causing him to go from a sixteen year old version of Ben into an eleven year old version on him" Mike explained with a small grin at the sight of Albedo looking a little sheepish.

"That doesn't matter though" the Ultimatrix wearer said before glaring at the Omnitrix bearer "because now I can have my revenge!" he shouted as he slapped the Ultimatrix and the red light washed over him.

Albedo felt his skin begin to scrunch up and harden as his bones slowly started to dissolve into nothingness. Four fleshy stalks burst from both sides of Albedo's head, and he was aware that he could see from six different perspectives until a hardened shell covered his original human eyes, and soon enough they lost all function together. A slight itching from the middle of his back produced large, insect like wings that were a dull yellow color. A second pair of legs suddenly burst from Albedo's gut like something from an old alien horror film. His spine, what was left anyways, went out from his back and swelled at the end, forming a large, and very sharp stinger with poison sacks just above the point. His fingers melted into two sharp claws and a thumb, his jaw jutted out as a few teeth disappeared. The final touch was a rotting scent that, while Albedo couldn't smell, he figured the others wouldn't be as welcome to it as the Ultimatrix appeared on the insect's forehead.

The Lepidopteran then flew forwards and grabbed Ben, lifting him into the air and flying into the sky.

"Ben!" Mike, Clair and Shoutmon shouted as the vixen tamer grabbed his Digivice and cards "Digi-modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card, causing glowing white wings to appear on both Amber and Mervamon's backs before the digital girls, including Zephyrmon and Clair took off in hot pursuit of the former Galvan while Mike accessed his own alien device and slapped down the core without even looking at what he had selected as the blue light washed over him.

His back expanded outwards, becoming dome-shaped and hardening into a tough shell as his fingers all fused together and his arms flattened out into large paddles that quickly turned into flippers. His toes ripped out of his shoes, fusing together into three, stubby claws on his short legs as the shell on his face expanded to engulf his head and chest, a small hole suddenly opened up on his carapace, the Alphamatrix appearing on his chest completing the transformation as his skin turned a rough, green in color and texture **"Windurtle"** the Geochelone Aerio shouted.

The turtle alien sighed "I was going for Rocketdino or Slipstream, but I can work with this" he said before hovering in the air, his legs then merged together into a third flipper before spinning like an electric fan and taking to the air, following after his friend and girlfriends.

"We gotta help Ben" Takato commented before turning to his partner "ready Guilmon?" he asked.

"Ready Takato" the hazard dinosaur replied.

"Terriermon?" Henry questioned the rabbit.

"I'm just waiting on you" the bunny replied.

"Renamon?" Rika questioned the yellow vixen, getting a nod in response.

"Leomon?" Jeri asked while the lion nodded.

"Digi-modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" the four tamers shouted in unison as they slashed the cards.

As a result the four Digimon in question grew glowing white wings and took to the sky as their human partners and Shoutmon followed from below.

*in the air with Ben and Albedo*

"Why are you doing this Albedo?" Ben asked, ignoring the wind blowing in his face.

"What are you talking about Tennyson? You know why I'm doing this." Negative Stinkfly said back.

" **Desolation Claw!"** a voice shouted out as a light blue blur swept past the Lepidopteran and scratched him, causing him to drop the teen.

Skurd knew there wasn't much time before his host hit the ground "Never fear Skurd is here!" the slimebiote shouted as he scrolled through the available aliens in the Omnitrix, before coming across the first flyer he saw, and head butting the core, allowing the green light to wash over his host.

His arms and legs were pulled back into his body, shortening but not disappearing altogether. His fourth and fifth finger fused together as a short layer of tan fur covered his shifting body, rust colored spots appearing here and there along his arms. The brown mop of hair on his head was sucked back into his scalp as his ears became long and pointed before rotating to the top of his head as if they were liquid steel. His front teeth ground and cracked as they shoved their way out of his mouth and over his bottom lip, giving him a rodent like look as a green and black jumpsuit and a belt with the Omnitrix materialized on his body. The most noticeable change however, was when a massive, furry, blonde colored mustache appeared on his upper lip, finishing the transformation **"Molestache!"** the vermin alien announced in a heavy British accent.

"I say my slimy cohort, this is a most undesirable outcome" the mole alien said to the parasite before the hair on his upper lip puffed out, like a parachute and slowed his descent "oh it seems I've caught an updraft" Molestache commented.

Meanwhile negative Stinkfly and Windurtle were battling it out in the air.

"Windurtle ain't gonna be enough, I need to take it up a notch" the Geochelone Aerio commented "Amber, Mervamon, Zephyrmon keep him distracted while I change into something more…comfortable" Windurtle joked before flying back to the ground.

"Is it just me or are his jokes getting worse than Ben's?" Zephyrmon questioned.

"I'm not sure, but that one was pretty bad" Mervamon replied.

"Alright girls, let's get him!" Amber announced before charging at Albedo with the other two by her side.

" **Diamond storm!"**

" **Heartbreak Shot!"**

" **Hurricane Gale!"**

Negative Stinkfly narrowed his eyes before avoiding all three attacks and shooting goo at them.

"Oh that's just disgusting!" the eagle winged woman shouted as she wiped the substance from her eyes, only to be met with a stinger in her abdomen.

"NO!" a new voice shouted in anger before head-butting the former Galvan, knocking him away from Zephyrmon as she began falling to the ground.

"I got her!" Amber called as she flew down to save her friend.

Mervamon and the other Digimon looked to the person who attacked Albedo to see Mike with Rocketdino's jetpack and Kricket's head, that is before the head reverted back into his own human head.

*on the ground*

"What's going on up there?" Henry questioned, not really having a good view of the fight.

"I don't know, but I don't think Albedo's going to go down easy" Rika added to her friend's question.

"We can't give up, Ben, Mike and the Digimon know what they're doing." Takato added before looking at his friends "but that doesn't mean we can't give them a hand" he said, before pulling out a card "Digi-modify: Power Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card.

*in the air*

" **Pyro Sphere!"** the dinosaur shouted as he fired a red energy sphere at the enemy.

" **Terrier Tornado!"** the rabbit shouted as he spun around, creating a small twist and firing it at the insect alien.

" **Diamond Storm!"** the yellow vixen shouted as she fired the white shards at negative Stinkfly.

The attacks hit their mark and the evil Lepidopteran went down.

"Oh no you don't!" the Lycoan boy shouted before bringing a hand to the Alphamatrix "Ben, he's heading you're way!"

*with Ben*

After landing on the ground, the Omnitrix bearer transformed back and waited for is enemy to come get him.

"Thanks for the heads up Mike" Ben said back into the Omnitrix before the lepidopteran landed before him.

"That looked like it hurt" he said plainly

"There you go again, stating the obvious" Skurd commented, only to go ignored as his host cycled through the Omnitrix before coming to the alien he wanted, slapping the core and allowing the green light to wash over him.

His skin turned dark green, patches of it turning bright green as it became soft and stretchable. The feeling of bones vanished all together to instead be replaced by some sort of woody structure that acted as a skeleton. His legs began to twitch violently until they each split in two, becoming long tendrils that would let him skitter and stalk amongst the ground. Two fleshy mounds appeared on either side of Ben's head, pulsing and swelling until they became Venus Flytrap-like flaps with pointed teeth at the ends. His arms became long and rubbery, long fingers forming on each end with fleshy thorns appearing on his elbows, knees, shoulders and chest. His head retained a similar shape as his eyes molded together into one. A row of spikes formed on his head as a green belt with the Omnitrix on it appeared on his waist **"Wildvine!"** the Flourana announced.

Wildvine then stuck his fingers into the ground and tied up negative Stinkfly from below "Alright Albedo, what's your problem? What happened to the Albedo that didn't care about getting revenge after that whole DNA bomb thing?" the Flourana inquired.

The former Galvan was about to respond, but found that he had nothing to say, what DID happen to that Albedo? The one who didn't care as long as he got back to being a Galvan again? Why was he so angry at something that was HIS own fault? His thoughts then went on to Jeri, why did he help her? Protect her? Care about her? He could blame it on the DNA, say that Ben's heroic attitude was actually genetic. But he couldn't, the reason he did it was because he wanted to.

In a flash of red albedo was back to his human from "I'm sorry" he said under his breath just as the others showed up.

"What was that?" Wildvine asked before tapping the symbol on his belt and transforming back to Ben "I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry for holding this stupid grudge against you, I'm sorry for trying to take the Omnitrix, please forgive me" the white haired boy apologized.

The wielder of the Omnitrix just stood there, one of his enemies, his evil twin no less, wanted his forgiveness?

"Should I?" he asked his friend.

"I may not be too sure about how sincere his apology is, and I may not like the idea, but I do think he deserves a second chance" Mike replied.

Just then everybody's Digivice's went off at once, and Guilmon got that feral look in his eye.

Ben and Mike then looked at the still trapped Albedo "you wanna help?" the Omnitrix bearer asked.

The former Galvan looked at his double before nodding.

"good, because if you turn on us, I won't hesitate to disembowel you" the leather jacket wearer added before his arm shifted, growing sky blue crystal until it looked exactly like Hardhead's arm; which he then shifted into a blade and cut Albedo loose from his Flourana binds.

The tamers, Hero's and Digimon then ran to the battlefield, Takato pulled his goggles over his eyes, Henry and Rika each put on a pair of sunglasses and Ben was about to put on Amber's goggles before he remembered something.

The universes greatest hero then turned to his fellow shapeshifter "here" he said holding out the eyewear "these belong to you, not me" he added before Mike took the black goggles.

The Alphamatrix bearer chuckled "these don't belong to me either" he explained before handing them back to their rightful owner: Amber.

The ShiningRenamon looked at the item in surprise, then smiled before taking them and putting them around her neck, the only part being seen were the frame and lenses as the elastic strap disappeared into her mane "thank you Mike" Amber said in a loving tone, almost the exact same tone as when he first gave them to her.

The team then entered the digital field. Where a giant hog towered in the middle of the 'fog' **"Vikaralamon, he's a pig Deva. Ultimate level, this pig is going to be tough"** Jeri explained as she read the info from her D-power.

The silver vixen tamer stared straight up in horror, the others didn't know why "he wasn't that big before" Mike said to the others surprise.

"How big was it?" Henry asked in slight fear.

"This fat ass is nearly twice as big as he was last time" he answered simply.

"That may be, but you forget there are eight of us to stop him this time" Renamon retorted.

"I think you mean twelve, my dear?" Skurd commented.

"Either way she's got a point" Ben said as he and the other tamers (except for Jeri) reached for their Digivice's.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate!" Ben, Takato, Rika, Mike and Henry shouted in unison as they slashed their cards.

"Digivolution" the five tamer's devices spoke in their computerized female voice.

" **Guilmon Digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane on the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name.

" **Renamon Digivolve to…"** the vixen began before being engulfed within a digital cocoon, inside the sphere the digital vixen began to transform into a large yellow fox on all fours with cyan blue eyes, nine tails with white tips, a white jaw and belly and a red and white striped bow on her back with the yin-yang symbol on her forehead, shoulders and thighs **"Kyubimon!"** the new champion shouted.

" **Terriermon digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced.

" **Shoutmon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** announced the new Digimon.

" **ShiningRenamon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data, as she grew into larger more beast like fox on all fours, with glistening silver fur, nine tails, a golden jaw, mane, paws, underbelly, tail and ear tips with the yin-yang symbols on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big blue and grey striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her amber colored eyes **"SilverKyubimon!"**

Ben then turned on the Omnitrix and selected a transformation "it's time for something big, Way big!" he added before he slapped the core, letting the ever familiar green light wash over him.

Ben felt the skin around his skull slowly vanish, as if some sort of flesh eating parasite was eating at it. His skull slowly turned upside down as the bones ground and shifted with a sickening sound. The teeth became sharper as new, thicker skin covered his face and his eyes molded into one. His fingers turned into dagger like claws that felt like they could slice through someone's soul. His legs wrapped around each other into a sort of ghostly tail as thick green chains formed around his neck and wrists. The Omnitrix appeared on his chest, the chains all meeting together at the same spot as a dozen writhing tentacles suddenly spilled forth from Ben's insides, completing the transformation **"Ghostfreak!"** the Ectonurite announced.

"Or Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak works too" the ghostly alien said in annoyance, while also making a mental note to get his watch fixed.

"Why do you even call them out before you transform?" the slimebiote commented from his hosts chest.

"Dude, you jinx yourself when you do that" Mike said before he turned to his own alien device, selected an icon and let the blue light wash over him.

Mike felt his flesh become slightly squishy and more stretchable, glancing as he turned a dark green in color, parts of his hips, shoulders, wrists and knees turning black. Large crimson and orange thorns ripped out of his shoulders and arms as he grew taller and taller, his hands turned into orange claws by a dull red covering with small spikes on his knuckles as fleshy thorns popped out of his disappearing kneecaps and melting toes. His entire skeleton seemed to vanish completely to be replaced by something like the stem of a plant. He felt his head become engulfed in a flesh trap as his ebbing skull became pointed and brightly colored. The flap suddenly split open, forming into a kind of collar as the Alphamatrix appeared on his stomach, finishing the transformation **"Matchstick!"** the Methanosian announced in a nasally voice.

"Oh great, Ben your contagious" Matchstick joked to his friend before a flash of red light caught his attention.

Alien blood flowed through his veins as muscles piled themselves on him, everywhere to his arms and chest to his neck and legs, every part of him was getting bigger and stronger with each passing millisecond. His skin hardened into plate like armor that turned brown as large scales traveled up his legs and chest. His legs became thick and pillar like as his feet began to match those of an elephant. A thick tail sprouted from the base of his spine as he was forced to hunch over slightly. His neck became a little longer relative to his 20 foot frame and his lower jaw jutted out while his fingers swelled with power. A pair of black briefs and a red sash appeared on him with the Ultimatrix in the middle of the sash completing the transformation **"Negative Humongousaur!"** the Vaxasaurian announced.

"Oh sure, he gets what HE wants" Ghostfreak complained.

"Get over yourself Ben, we need to get ready to fight" Gargomon commented in annoyance to the Ectonurite's complaint.

"Then let's get started" Amber said before jumping high in the air **"Fox Tail Flame!"** SilverKyubimon shouted as she shot the golden fireballs at the enemy.

The attack hit the pigs eyes, causing them to make a squishy popping sound that none of the teens would ever forget. The hog then let out a squeal as its eye data floated away "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Vikaralamon roared out.

The Deva then spat a black essence out of his mouth, not really aiming due to only having one eye, the sludge hit SilverKyubimon, Mervamon, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta in one hit, the kids and Digimon were now stuck to the ground, Kenta and Kazu fighting against it "this smells like shit!" Kenta cried.

"Language!" Jeri shouted in disgust. How could she be so calm during this moment was beyond the boys' comprehension.

"This is not the time to be fighting over what has been said!" Mervamon shouted, much to Amber's shock, the most timid Digimon of her tamer's harem just snapped in anger "we have to figure out a way to get ourselves out of this gunk. Maybe one of the others can help us" the warrior suggested.

Ghostfreak turned to his friends, while seeing the carnage of the pig behind them "I'll worry about getting them out, you guys worry about the walking ham" Ben ordered as the sky began to rip in half.

Matchstick then got a look of rage in his eyes "that fucking idiot started up the juggernaut program again!" he yelled before charging into battle **"Fire Flow!"** the Methanosian shouted as he tried blasting the giant hog with twin jets of fire.

" **Gargo Laser!"** the gun bunny shouted as he shot the green energy bullets,

" **Blazing Solo!"** PunkShoutmon shouted as the red energy beam fired from his axe guitar.

" **Fox Tail Inferno!"** Kyubimon shouted as she shot the fireballs at her opponent.

The projectiles, along with the fire and red energy beam ricochet off the pig's pelt, Negative Humongousaur hunched in front of Matchstick and Gargomon, protecting them from their own attacks.

Mike looked at the Vaxasaurian in shock "uh, thanks Albedo" he said, still quite not believing what he was seeing.

"Don't thank me yet Lycoan, we still have to beat this thing" the former Galvan replied as he and Growlmon charged at the Deva and jumped over him!? The dinosaur duo then grabbed Vikaralamon by the front of his body, pushing against him, trying to hold him back.

Meanwhile Ghostfreak was still trying to figure out a way to free his allies "maybe if you faze them out of the sludge, dear boy?" the green parasite inquired as if it were obvious, which it should have been.

The Ectonurite's single eye widened in realization, mentally kicking himself before he turned his arms intangible, reaching into the black substance and grabbing the silver fox, before pulling her out of the sludge.

"Thanks" the vixen said.

"don't mention it, now go help your boyfriend" he commanded, getting a nod from the vixen before she sped off "it's going to take too long to faze each of you out one by one" he added, facing the trapped ones once more "but then again, maybe I can free you all at once" Ghostfreak said before slapping the Omnitrix on his chest, resisting the urge to squish Skurd in the process, the Ectonurite was sucked into the watch, turning him back into Ben for a brief second before taking a new form.

His skin hardened and turned a blueish-purple in color, a few dark spots appearing on his expanding shoulders. Muscles piled themselves onto his chest and arms, metallic nozzles sprouting from his shoulders and arms and connecting directly into his bloodstream. More nozzles formed on his body, his feet forming large single toes as he lost a single digit on each hand. A green colored containment suit of some kind appeared on his body, green gauntlets forming on his wrists and white gloves on his hands. The final pieces of the transformation were more nozzles on his head, shoulders, and body and the Omnitrix forming near his mouth, acting like a gas mask of some kind **"Gutrot!"** the alien announced in a Brooklyn style accent.

"Now let's see here" the Gaseousapien wondered aloud as the green glass on his stomach began to swirl around. (Mechazard: there isn't an official species name for Gutrot, so I made one up, there also aren't ones for, Atomix, Astrodactyl, Toepick and Kickin' Hawk)

Meanwhile Matchstick, Gargomon, PunkShoutmon, Kyubimon, Henry, Rika and Takato were trying everything they could think of "we need to digivolve to ultimate" the Methanosian commented before the Alphamatrix timed out, bringing the tamer back to the world.

"You don't have a blue card. How can you do that without one?" SilverKyubimon questioned in confusion as Gargomon and PunkShoutmon attacked.

" **Bunny Pummel!"** the bunny shouted as he punched the pig on the back, cracking the gun in the process.

" **Punk Rock Shocker!"** the dragon shouted as he slammed his guitar into the Deva's back, breaking the instrument in the process.

"Ooh, we're fucked" Gargomon commented in shock.

"No shit Sherlock" PunkShoutmon deadpanned.

"Stop, that's not gonna do anything!" Henry shouted.

"well I don't see you coming up with any ideas Henry!" the gun wielder snapped back, he didn't want, or liked to fight with his partner, both of them were agitated and took it out on each other. Gargomon and PunkShoutmon walked up to the humans, silver and yellow vixens "sorry, I know you're trying, but I wish you would move it a bit, that ham is going to destroy the town." He explained.

"and that's exactly what we're gonna do: wish" Mike interrupted "we just grab a random card and wish for a blue card, it worked with that card Kazu made, so it'll work now" he said as he grabbed a random card from his deck "I wish to protect my girls" the Alphamatrix bearer said before the card glowed and turned blue.

"Nice trick Mike" Gutrot said as he and the others walked up to them, the Omnitrix timed out seconds later.

"I'm guessing you used Gutrot to create some form of sludge eating disinfectant?" Mike asked with a grin.

The young Tennyson nodded before grabbing a random card from his pocket "I wish to protect my friends and girlfriends" he said and got the same result as his fellow hero.

Henry then took the opportunity to take out a random card "I want to protect my sister" he said as his card turned blue.

"I want to protect my family" Rika said as she held a card to her forehead, the card then glowed and turned blue.

Takato then took his turn, taking out a card "I want to protect the whole darn city" he spoke, getting the same result as his friends, the hazard creator then smirked.

"Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" the five shouted at once as they slashed the cards.

"Matrix Digivolution" the five tamer's devices spoke in their computerized female voice.

" **ShiningRenamon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the silver vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, briefly Digivolving into SilverKyubimon before going even further, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a golden Japanese sorceress outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the center of her chest, baggy blue pants, long silver sleeves with golden shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"SacredTaomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

" **PunkShoutmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the red one stared before his body changed once again and his skin began to turn silver while it hardened and shined at the same time, his leather jacket turned black and the sleeves disappeared showing off his more muscular arms while also growing three silver spikes on each shoulder, his horns grew even larger and turned blood red, lastly the guitar strapped to his back transformed from a green and black axe to a silver skull with red gemstones for eyes **"MetalShoutmon!"** the new form said in a slightly deeper voice.

" **Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the champion said before the new power flowed through him changing his form as he grew slightly larger gaining robotic features with axe's on his arms and, for lack of a better description, a red tank for his entire upper body **"WarGrowlmon!"**

" **Gargomon Matrix digivolve to…"** the gun-bunny shouted as his current form grew taller and became covered in green armor on his shoulders, upper body, thighs, and feet, his guns transformed into rocket launchers and a green helmet appeared on his head **"Rapidmon!"** the new ultimate announced.

" **Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the silver vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a white Japanese sorceress outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the center of her chest, baggy purple pants, long white sleeves with white shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"Taomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

"Five ultimate's and one alien" Ben commented "time to add a couple more" he added as he turned to the Omnitrix and selected a transformation, but instead of slapping the core right away, he looked to his friend and gave him a nod.

The Alphamatrix bearer took the signal and activated the Alphamatrix and selecting an alien, allowing the faceplate to slide back and the core to pop up "let's do it"

"IT'S HERO TIME!" both teens shouted, using Ben's battle cry before slapping the core's on their respective matrix's and transforming in flashes of green and blue light.

He slapped the core and let the green light wash over him. He felt himself grow slightly taller and a little more muscled as black colored fur sprouted all over his body. His face bulged forward into a pointed muzzle, lined with sharp canine teeth as a black nose formed on the end. Organs sloshed around inside him and bones crunched and ground together as he felt his fingers fuse together into three fingered white furred hands and tipped with razor sharp claws that could easily slice through most objects. His toes melted into three, large toes and a long furry tail grew from the base of his spine. A mane of green colored fur rose form his neck as the tips of his ears and tail grew green fur. A pair of green shorts appeared on his body with a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol in the middle **"Foxflare!"** the Renamon announced.

He felt himself grow slightly taller and a little more muscled as midnight blue colored fur sprouted all over his body. His face bulged forward into a pointed muzzle, lined with sharp canine teeth as a black nose formed on the end. Organs sloshed around inside him and bones crunched and ground together as he felt his fingers fuse together into three fingered white furred hands and tipped with razor sharp claws that could easily slice through most objects. His toes melted into three, large toes and a long furry tail grew from the base of his spine. A mane of sky blue colored fur rose form his neck as the tips of his ears and tail grew sky blue fur. A pair of black shorts appeared on his body with a blue belt with the Alphamatrix symbol in the middle **"Foxfury!"** the Renamon announced.

With that, the Digimon charged forward, except strangely enough, Foxfury, who stayed behind.

"Don't let him take me! Please don't let him send me back!" Calumon screamed in fear as a new face greeted Kazu and Kenta, a large monkey about the size of Mike, wearing a white vest, red baggy pants and a fez with a black drape, this was the monkey Deva otherwise known as Makuramon.

"Hey monkey boy!" the midnight Renamon shouted, catching the monkey's attention **"Power Paw!"** he shouted as he punched the monkey with a blue blazing fist.

The fiery paw made contact, causing the primate to stumble backwards, until he jumped up and landed behind the fox, grabbing him into an arm lock.

Try as he might, Foxfury couldn't break free to slap the Alphamatrix and change into something bigger; so instead he did the first thing to come to mind, the watch wearer slammed his back into a wall, knocking the monkey off his back, he then tried to kick him, but Makuramon caught his foot and flipped him onto his back and placed a foot on his chest "you think you can fight me, silly little human?" he chuckled.

The blue fox smirked "not defeat, stall; boom monkey bitch." The Renamon explained before the Alphamatrix timed out, Makuramon then looked to the direction of the kids, only to see them running away.

"You little" the monkey said in annoyance before punching Mike in the face, resulting in a knock out.

"come on guys, faster" The lion Digimon tamer shouted as they continued running, then the girl tripped and fell, dropping Calumon in the process defying logic and sending him into the air, where Makuramon leapt up and caught him, Calumon didn't have the power to escape his captor "thanks for handing over the key" the monkey snickered.

Meanwhile back at the battle WarGrowlmon and Negative Humongousaur managed to flip Vikaralamon onto his back, the cyborg began charging his atomic blaster but the pig spat a giant orange ball onto then, pinning the Vaxasaurian to the ground.

But destroying WarGrowlmon in the process.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takato screamed to the sky in despair of his creation, before falling to his hands and knees.

The others looked on in shock "Guilmon" Foxflare said under his breath, before regaining his composure and turning to Taomon "Taomon, revert to Renamon and go console Takato" he instructed.

"I'm not going to leave you, Vikaralamon is more important" the paladin countered.

"NO! go to your boyfriends side, he needs you more right now, we can take care of pork chop over there" he ordered, no commanded, with a more serious look than she could ever hope to muster.

With that Taomon nodded and reverted to Renamon before disappearing and reappearing next to her boyfriend.

The black Renamon then turned back to the pig "hit him in his belly while it's exposed!" he instructed.

" **Rapid Fire!"** Rapidmon shouted as he fired a couple missiles at the turned up pig, they made contact and Vikaralamon let out a squeal before spitting up more black gunk. The rabbit was sent spinning backward and slammed into a building. The bog stuck him against the wall but he still had one arm free "nice try porky!" he shouted **"Rapid Fire!"**

"This is for Guilmon!" SacredTaomon yelled **"Spell of Light!"** she shouted as she drew a symbol with her oversized brush and fired it at the pig.

" **Heartbreak Shot!"** Mervamon shouted as a beam of pink energy fired from her hand.

" **Hurricane Gale!"** Zephyrmon shouted as she blasted a torrent of wind at her enemy.

" **Skull Song!"** the ultimate dragon cried as he strummed a cord on his new instrument causing a silver sound wave blast to be shot from the guitar.

" **Diamond Barrage!"** Foxflare shouted as he fired glowing green shards at his enemy.

The four attacks hit dead on and caused major damage, Leomon and Clair then jumped onto the pigs' stomach.

"We may not have known him for long" the lion began as he unsheathed his blade.

"But Guilmon was still our friend" the Cyberdramon continued.

"This is for GUILMON!" both roared in unison, but the pig rocked himself back onto his feet. Jeri and Foxflare gasped when they couldn't see the Digimon through all the pigs' hair.

"Leomon! /Clair!" both shouted for their respective Digimon.

Leomon stabbed his sword up into Vikaralamon's stomach while Clair used her desolation claw attack causing the pig to rear back onto his back legs and the cyborg grabbed the lion and flew out from under the pig, Jeri let out a sigh in relief.

The black Renamon however just looked angry before the Omnitrix timed out turning back into Ben "Skurd, get me Way Big" he said simply, getting a mock salute from the parasite in question, as the slimebiote scrolled through the playlist selecting the icon and allowing the faceplate to move back.

"There you go dear boy" Skurd said as the human brought the alien watch up and softly pushed down on the core, guaranteeing the intended transformation.

His physical appearance was altered. Everything about him began to change in one single way: Ben got big. Ben got huge. He got enormous as his frame rocketed up to the sky, dwarfing everyone below him and even making skyscrapers look like nothing more than a large dollhouse. His skin turned a pale metallic white and red, large, thin blades growing out of his wrists and arms, fins sprouting from his waist and shoulders. A large thin, red crest rose up from his head, adding to his height. Hard metal knobs grew out from the corners of his mouth and he could feel a pair of organs forming in his hands, filling up with a sort of corrosive acid. The Omnitrix and Skurd appearing on his chest, finishing the transformation **"Way Big!"** the To'kustar announced.

"Whoa" was all Rika could say as she and a speechless Henry stared in awe at the sheer size of the To'kustar.

" **COSMIC OBLIDERATION!"** Way Big roared as he crossed his arms into an 'X' and blasted the pig with a green cosmic blast.

The attack causing the pig to disappear in a cloud of data.

"What's happening?" Rapidmon questioned as his and the other Digimon's data began to stretch and pull toward the giant rip in the sky. If the bog wasn't still somehow there, the rabbit would be flying toward the funnel.

"Why are they being pulled like that?" Rika asked, hoping to get an answer from their resident expert "Mike?" she questioned as she looked around, only to see that he was still out cold, and about to be crushed by a piece of falling building!

"NO!" the Nonaka girl cried as the teen was about to be crushed, then the rubble crashed to the ground.

She couldn't believe it, her adoptive brother figure was just killed.

Henry saw the event as well, while fighting the urge to cry he looked to the former hazard tamer "Damn it Takato! Now's not the time to mope around like this!" the rabbit tamer cursed.

"There's no hope is there?" the Matsuki boy questioned in a cracked voice as Renamon hugged him "it doesn't matter if we win or lose, I still lost Guilmon…it's over" he summarized.

"Don't you dare say that Takato" the vixen scolded as she broke the embrace and looked her boyfriend in the eye "just because it seems hopeless doesn't mean you give up, you never did before and you shouldn't now"

"Would Guilmon want you to give up?" Way Big commented, somehow being able to hear the conversation with his height.

"That's nice and all but could someone please get this this off of me?" Albedo questioned in a strained voice, sill under the giant orange energy sphere.

"oh yeah sorry" the To'kustar apologized as he walked over to his double and picked up the energy sphere allowing the Ultimatrix barer to slap the symbol on his sash, making Negative Humongousaur get sucked back into the watch and Albedo revert to his human form for a brief second before transforming once more.

His fingers hardened into sharpened blades as a long, whip like tail sprouted from the base of his spine and stretched a couple feet. His toes ripped out of his shoes and melded into four claws, two in front, two in back. The ball of his heel crunched forward, moving under his foot bones and becoming perfectly round and smooth, suddenly separating itself from his foot and held there by his curved toes. Albedo felt his skull stretch back into a sharp point and his legs bent backwards. A pointy, black helmet with a slide down mask materialized on his head and a tight, black and red body suit appeared on himself, the Ultimatrix appearing on his chest completing the transformation **"Negative XLR8!"** the Kiniceleran shouted.

The speed demon then ran out from under the glowing death ball before Way Big put it down once more.

Meanwhile Rika continued to mourn for the loss of her 'brother'

"Excuse me? Does this boy belong to you?" a new voice questioned, causing the Nonaka girl to look up at the source, it looked to be two human girls floating in front of her.

The one holding her 'brother' bridal style was wearing a black leather outfit, consisting of a long sleeved dress that looked ripped up on the chest enough to show a good deal of her DD-cup breasts, but not enough to fully reveal her cleavage, with the skirt in a flower style that stopped just below her thighs, black high heeled boots that stopped just above her knees, a black hood/mask that covered her eyes in the style of a cat only allowing a small amount of her black hair and her cheek bones and jaw to be shown giving people a look at her violet lipstick and attached to her hood/mask was a long but tattered black cape that hid the rest of her hair on her hips was a belt with two gun holsters with two guns tucked firmly in place.

The one floating next to the black clad one looked to be almost the exact opposite wearing the same style dress, but in white with gold trim on the ends of the sleeves and skirt without any rips at all, and a hood/mask as well, but this one was more in the style of a pink rabbit and the cape was split into six parts that looked like wings and the mask allowed her pink lips to be seen and her long blonde hair to flow over her shoulders

The yellow vixen tamer shook her head as she stared in awe at her 'brothers' savior.

"Does that mean I can have him then?" the black clad female asked with a grin.

"Sister! You know you can OWN a human" the white clothed girl scolded before looking to the redhead "I apologize for my sisters antics" the strange girl apologized "allow me to introduce us, I am **Sistermon Blanc: Awakened mode** , but please call me Blanc" the now named Blanc said as she and her sister landed, just as Henry and Amber came toward them.

"Is he okay?" the silver sorceress asked in concern for her boyfriend/tamer.

At that exact moment the teen began to stir "ugh, never knew monkey boy could hit so hard" Mike groaned putting a hand to his head, before realizing that he wasn't on the ground, the Lycoan boy opened his eyes and looked around, then he looked up, getting a good view of his saviors' face and cleavage, in the process his face turned a deep shade of red "uh, can someone explain why I'm being held by a girl in a cat hood?" Mike questioned to his friends.

"She saved you from being killed by a piece of rubble" Rika explained.

The teen then looked to the girl "oh, thanks for the save. Can you please put me down now?" the Alphamatrix bearer asked.

The girl just grinned "I don't know, I kind of like holding you like this, maybe I'll keep doing it" she teased.

The tamer chuckled "I'm not so sure my girlfriend's would allow you to do that" he said as he pointed to SacredTaomon, Mervamon and Zephyrmon.

The black leather wearing female sighed but complied, she put him down and the hero turned to her "thanks, names Mike Lycoan, you are?" he introduced then asked.

"I'm **Sistermon Noir: Awakened Mode** , but please call me Noir" the now named Noir introduced.

"If you're done with the introductions I think it's time to close the sky" Way Big commented to the others before the Omnitrix timed out and brought Ben back into the world.

The Lycoan boy nodded as he watched his fellow hero turn back to his watch and select another transformation and gently push the core once more before letting the green light wash over him.

His skin turned a smooth, almost liquid black in color, a white sheen materializing on the boarder of his body as his frame only grew slightly taller than his original form. His toes all fused together into a single digit as a grinding sound filled the air, three horns growing up from between his deep, green eyes. His jaw jutted outwards as any other minor detail simply seemed to vanish, including his actual mouth. Tiny little star like dots suddenly blinked to life on his body, giving him the image of a starry sky. But what Ben felt most of all was the power that came to him. Unlimited, unmatched power poured into him from every available part of the universe. He felt like he could do anything from merely destroying a planet with a flick of a finger to recreating the entire universe if he wanted to. Ben suddenly felt the addition of two more personalities enter his mind, one that was throbbing and pulsing while the other seemed to be calm and placid; the final addition of the transformation, was the addition of the Omnitrix on his chest **"Alien X!"** the Celestialsapien announced in a dramatic hero version of Ben's voice.

Alien X then floated in the air and pointed his arms at the rip, using his powers to change reality he began to closed the hole with ease.

"What the hell?" the Alphamatrix wearer questioned as he saw Makuramon running across a rooftop and then jumped into the sky. He turned toward the tamers and Digimon and laughed when they recognized Calumon in his arms before disappearing into the rip in the sky just before it closed and the Omnitrix timed out.

"That oversized motherfucking hairball!" Mike yelled in anger.

"Dude, calm down, we'll get him back" Ben reassured, putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

As a response the Lycoan boy sighed "yeah you're right" he added "at least everyone's okay" Mike continued before seeing the distraught look his friends face took "what happened?" he asked with a serious tone.

*later that night, Nonaka residence*

Rika sighed as she sat on the roof of her house, it had been almost three hours since Guilmon's 'death' and her partner had went to her boyfriend's house to help comfort the bakers son.

"Hey" a new voice said from behind her.

The models daughter turned to see Mike wearing a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt climbing onto the roof as well "hey" she responded before looking out into space once more.

"So…how long?" Mike asked as he sat beside his 'sister'.

"How long what?" Rika asked back in confusion.

The Alphamatrix wearer chuckled before looking at the girl, causing her to look back "I've been over this with both Takato AND Renamon" he explained "how long have you known they like each other?"

"Since the IceDevimon thing, when I snapped at her and she started blushing when I mentioned Takato" she explained.

"And you don't have a problem with it?" the shapeshifter questioned.

To his surprise she smiled a little "I might have before, but now, seeing you with your girls, and Ben with his; I can tell they want the same thing, just not with as many girls" Rika joked.

The hero chuckled "I guess so, I mean I've got six Digimon girlfriends, and Ben's got four; and now both of us have another potential girlfriend, because Blanc is staying with Ben and Noir is staying with us" Mike commented before looking out into space once more "I just hope you're mom goes easy on me and the girls tomorrow when she takes us out for a makeover" he said before shuddering at the thought.

"I'll pray for you" Rika joked as she stared out into space once again with him.

 **Mechazard: there you have it guys, and now that I think about it, I never mentioned that I have a Deviantart account as well, so don't forget to check that out.**

 **Ben: what about Guilmon? And Takato?**

 **Mike: you can't just cut them out!**

 **Deadpool: sure he can, it's his story, and he can do whatever the fuck he wants.**

 **Mechazard: *grins evilly* you man like this *snaps his fingers, Deadpool disappears***

 **Ben: what did you do to him?**

 **Mike: does it matter? It's finally quiet in here!**

 **Mechazard: see ya later guys!**


	21. Chapter 21 hazard

**Mechazard: hey guy I'm back and I'm sorry about the whole thig with Guilmon 'dying' in the last chapter.**

 **Ben: yeah that wasn't fair dude.**

 **Mike: but you gotta remember Digimon don't really die.**

 **Ben: I thought that was just in season one and two?**

 **Mechazard: maybe, maybe not, but before I do the disclaimer I just want to remind everybody that I have a Deviantart account under the same name.**

 **Ben: pretty uncreative to use the same name.**

 **Mike: yeah that's pretty stupid.**

 **Mechazard: I couldn't think of anything better at the moment, but before I get too into the explanation as to why, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon in any way, shape, or form! On with the story!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

(Ben's p.o.v.)

It's been about a week since Guilmon was deleted, everybody took it differently, Rika began to worry about what would happen if it were Renamon, at least until she figured out about her and Takato's relationship.

Henry made plans for Mike to help him make a 'rebirth' card for everybody's Digimon after hearing the story of Mike creating custom cards for Amber by using her source code, unfortunately they couldn't do it for Guilmon…since there was no longer a source code to use.

Mike decided to look for a portal to the digital world, but at the moment he wasn't having much luck, he already checked Guilmon's old hut, knowing that here would be one there. But there wasn't. But while he searched he also stopped some crimes, a couple car thieves, a break-in and a bank robbery, but he stopped both the break-in and robbery by using his favorite transformation: Foxfury.

I was helping out in the bakery with my girls and going out on patrols with Mike in my spare time, luckily no other Digimon bio-emerged so far since Vikaralamon, doesn't mean we won't be prepared.

Renamon had stayed with Takato the whole time, she's the only one he'll let get close to him and she's been trying to reassure him that everything will be okay, but I'm not too sure he's listening.

Of course Takato took it the worst, Guilmon was his partner, his creation, seeing him now, it's like something inside of him broke, I've never seen anyone so sad before, every time I pass his room I see Renamon either hugging him while he slept, petting his head as it rested on her lap or just sitting near him, I'm not too sure he noticed, or even cared that she was doing it, but two things never changed, one: he always kept that broken look in his eye. And two: he never let go of his D-power.

Course I do know how he feels, I felt the same way when Malware destroyed Feedback when I was eleven, I felt just as bad if not worse…wait.

(Normal p.o.v.)

Ben had just finished downstairs after another day in the Matsuki bakery, now he was walking to his room, practically covered in a light layer of flour with Shoutmon, Blanc and Floramon, but unlike the other times he stopped in front of Takato's room and stood in the doorway "Takato?" he questioned as Renamon looked up at him.

"Go away" he said in a depressed monotone voice without even bothering to look at the bearer of the alien watch.

Ben just sighed before entering the room and taking a seat on the floor "I wanna tell you two a story" the dragon tamer said before Shoutmon, Floramon and Blanc took a seat on either side of him "scratch that, I wanna tell you five a story" he corrected himself.

"let me just start off by saying that we've all lost someone close to us," Ben started sadly "it happened to me once. It wasn't a person or a pet," he added quietly "it was Feedback. One of my transformations Blanc" he said facing the white clad female Digimon, knowing that she hasn't seen the specific transformation yet.

"Back when I was ten and had just barley started to master the Omnitrix's inner workings and aliens, I came across him. I never felt so much raw power in all my life until I turned into him, but it felt awesome. It felt amazing," this seemed to slightly get to Takato as he rolled his head on Renamon's lap to look at the Omnitrix wearer "I dunno why I liked him so much, but I turned into Feedback every opportunity I got," Ben explained, his voice becoming low and solemn with every word "and then, he was killed"

This caught everyone's attention, especially Takato's, Ben's forms could be killed? Removed from the Omnitrix without him perishing in the process? Now actually interested in to an extent the former tamer listened much more closely finally having a look other than depression on his face.

"It was just a normal day during my summer vacation with Grandpa Max and Gwen. I had just gotten back from draining car batteries and blasting them to bits with Feedback when I entered the Rust Bucket to find not only my Grandpa and Gwen sitting there, but also Azmuth. The creator of the Omnitrix."

Outside Takato's room Mie, Takehiro, Ranamon and Lillymon were listening in on the story "they told me that I used Feedback too much," Ben told them "they claimed that getting too attached to one of my aliens wouldn't let me have control over my others."

The bakers looked at each other with curious expressions "I got mad and left, only to be attacked by Malware," Ben sighed "Gwen told me to turn into Diamondhead, the only one of my aliens to ever defeat Malware in battle," Ben went on as the Digimon in the room listened more carefully.

"I should have listened"

"I ignored her and turned into Feedback to prove her wrong," the watch wearer continued "I was so stupid back then. Me and Malware fought, and before I knew it, he had managed to hack the Omnitrix itself, somehow managing to separate me and Feedback from each other."

"And then he destroyed him before my very eyes, disintegrating him into dust." Ben stopped; whether he was pausing to let his message sink in or because he couldn't speak, nobody was sure. But nobody dared to urge him to get on with it.

"I was never the same after that," Ben finally spoke, Lillymon breathing a silent sigh in relief "sure, I destroyed Malware with my bare hands after he destroyed Feedback," he said "call it poetic justice if you want, but I didn't care. Feedback was gone forever and I would never be the same."

"A couple days passed. Maybe weeks. I never kept track since it didn't seem to matter anymore," Ben went on. "The summer ended, and we went home. I didn't care at all anymore; nothing seemed the same without Feedback. Azmuth came to visit, but I ignored him."

The Digimon, parents and Digimon/human couple blinked "he told me something I've never forgotten to this very day: that while you may win some, you may lose some, you don't gain anything when you win. Rather, you gain more when you lose." Silence followed afterward as Ben sucked in a deep breath, as if about to deliver some horribly bad news. "I bet you're wondering why I just told you this"

"I told you this because you can either let Guilmon's death eat you alive from the inside out, or you can remember the good times you had with him and not just the bad" Ben explained "either way, think about what Guilmon would say if he saw you this way" the hero said as he stood up and left the room along with Shoutmon, Floramon and Blanc, the white clad one closing the door on the way out.

Takato just laid on his bed with his head on his yellow furred girlfriends lap "I'm sorry I couldn't save Guilmon, Takato" he heard the vixen apologize, causing the boy to look up at her.

"You would've been killed Renamon, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you too" he said before the Digivice in his hand beeped.

" _ **New partner added Renamon"**_ the red ringed device spoke as it displayed the information on the screen.

"Wow, I guess that means you're my partner?" Takato questioned in surprise before yawning, Renamon then took his head off her lap before laying down next to her boyfriend, draping an arm over her new tamer.

"Good night Takato, my tamer" the vixen said in a loving tone after the revised tamer fell asleep _'my love'_ she added in thought with a blush before falling asleep as well.

*Takato's dream, Takato's p.o.v.*

"Master Takato" a dark voice spoke, causing me to look around before seeing a gigantic red dragon Digimon with a kind of demonic edge to him.

"w-who?" I questioned in fear of the massive dragon before me.

"I am Megidramon, master. I can help you get back you're true partner, don't worry, your girlfriend will also remain, in addition to myself as well." Megidramon explained to me, causing me to blush at the mention of Renamon "the fox will go through a slight change in the process though, mostly in appearance" he said further.

"What about Rika? Renamon was HER partner until just before I fell asleep" I asked in worry that the redhead would skin me alive.

"Do not worry about her, she has already been informed and received a new partner Digimon" he reassured me.

Curious as to what else could happen I just had to ask "anything else?"

"Yes…you'll also gain some of the powers of your shapeshifting friends, as well as the power of the hazard and your Digivice will also gain the hazard power, this will also cause it to change." Megidramon explained making my eyes widen.

"Hazard?" I asked, not fully understanding what that meant.

"My power, in my hands alone it can destroy both the human and digital worlds easily, but in yours it may actually do some form of justice." The hazard Digimon defined to me.

"And I'll be able to transform like Ben and Mike can?" I asked already knowing what they could do, I got a nod in response.

"But you will have a limited number of forms to transform into." He added.

"What will I be able to transform into?"

"you will have access to a total of twelve forms, the ones your friend Ben calls Swampfire, Feedback, Chromastone, Jetray, Fourarms, Brainstorm, XLR8, Heatblast, Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Big Chill" Megidramon explained as he listed off my different forms.

"Cool" I said in awe.

"Yes it is, but now I believe it's time for you to wake up" the dragon demon said before my vision went black.

*morning, normal p.o.v.*

Takato woke up in the same position as the night before, with Renamon's left arm draped over him, but it was different now, her arm guard was now blood red with a hazard symbol instead of purple with a yin-yang symbol, in the process the tamer flinched, causing the vixen to awaken.

Renamon jolted into a position where she was now sitting on her knees and bowing her head "I'm sorry Takato!" she shouted with a blush, this was the first time Takato had reacted to her in such close proximity.

"I-it's okay Renamon, to be honest I-I kinda liked it" he reassured before fully noticing the changes to his girlfriend's form, Megidramon said she would change in appearance, but this wasn't what the Matsuki boy was expecting.

Renamon looked completely different, her fur changed from yellow to red with a black hazard symbol on her white stomach, the tips of her ears, mane, and tail had turned black while her stomach, feet, and hands remained the same white color, and just like her left arm guard her right one had also turned blood red with a hazard symbol taking the place of the yin-yang symbol.

"I'm rea…wait…you liked it?" Renamon asked as she tilted her head in confusion, Takato nodded in response, but was slightly confused by her behavior.

" _I forgot to mention that her personality will change slightly as well"_ a dark, demonic voice spoke within Takato's mind, the same one from his dream.

" _Megidramon?"_ he questioned back through the link.

" _Yes master, by the way, look on your left arm"_ the demonic dragon answered.

Curious the bakery heir looked to his left arm and saw what seemed to be a black band that took up his entire wrist with two white rings on each end that curved inwards toward a familiar sharp orange hourglass symbol inside a black and grey ring with a grey button just below the ring.

' _That's cool'_ he thought to himself in awe.

" _Now look on your right arm"_ Megidramon said once more, causing the boy to look at his other wrist.

This time there was a completely different device there, it looked more like a watch with a black wrist strap and on the back of his wrist a silver circular device with a card slot on the left side with the same red ring, screen and buttons as his Digivice, and a red card with the hazard symbol in the middle and the words 'Hazard's rebirth' etched just below the symbol resting in the card slot.

' _What the heck are these things'_ Takato thought to himself, and as if they were activate by his thoughts both devices came to life.

" _ **Omnivice online, tamer Takato Matsuki, partner Renamon"**_ the now known as Omnivice said.

" _ **Hazardmatrix activated, user recognized, Takato Matsuki"**_ the now named Hazardmatrix explained in a computerized version of Takato's voice.

"That is both weird and cool" the red vixen commented, referring to the watch-like devices "now. You said you liked it?" Renamon asked, getting a nod from Takato in return, she suddenly felt a whole new level of nervousness as her heart began to pound in her chest, she shifted uncomfortably "Takato, I know we aren't very far in our relationship yet but…Takato, I-I l-l-lo-lo…" she began until she was interrupted by a full on passion filled kiss by her boyfriend.

After about five to ten full minutes the two broke away, gasping for air, but kept their foreheads together "I believe…you were…trying to say…'I love you'?" he questioned in between breaths, knowing full well exactly what the answer was.

But the answer he got, was not the one he expected.

The answer he got was another heated kiss.

*10 minutes later*

Takato and Renamon had gone downstairs and were currently waiting for Takato's parents, Ben, Shoutmon and Ben's girls to come in while trying to resist the urge to bring Guilmon back, but currently he was trying not to freak out as Renamon continued to rub her left cheek against his own blushing right one and Takato could swear he could hear the fox purring like a cat.

' _Megidramon said_ slight _, THIS ISNT FUCKING SLIGHT!'_ the red vixen tamer thought to himself, just as his parents, Ben, Ben's girls, Blanc and Shoutmon entered the room.

His father, Ben and Blanc all sweat dropped at the sight while Ben's girls adopted knowing grins and Shoutmon proceeded to roll on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Ben sighed at his partner's immaturity before turning to the Omnitrix and selecting a transformation and slapping the core back down, letting the green light wash over his form.

The first change was incredibly major. Ben could feel himself being literally cut into strips through some unseen force, as if being cut by a giant pair of invisible scissors. He could fell his bones and organs disappear altogether, and for a brief moment Ben wondered if he was going to die within seconds. Imagine his relief when he didn't. He could feel each strip of his body vibrate with health, as if each were alive in its own way. Like magic, they twisted themselves together into a crude, muscled figure with exaggerated fingers and toes made of thin strips. He could feel his face harden and become flat, turning pointed and green and black in color. The face plate sat itself on top of the bandaged shoulders as a green and black headdress appeared on his head, a wide collar appearing on his neck as two tendrils sprouted from his back. Black and green braces appeared on his arms and ankles, a green belt with the Omnitrix on it appeared around his waist, finishing the transformation **"Snare-oh!"** the Thep Khufan shouted.

Snare-Oh then preceded to stretch his bandages outward and wrap them around his partners mouth effectively silencing the now fuming dragon before turning to his young friend "you mind explaining why Renamon now looks like a foxlike version of Guilmon and why she's nuzzling you like a house cat?" the Thep Khufan questioned with one eye raised slightly, giving him the indication of a raised eyebrow.

"Before we fell asleep last night, my Digivice beeped and told us that she was now my partner, causing her to change in appearance overnight" the tamer explained.

"But when I fell asleep, I had this dream where this demon dragon Digimon named Megidramon told me that he could get Guilmon to come back to me, while also being able to keep Renamon as a partner and gain HIM as a partner" Takato added, not noticing Snare-oh's eyes widen slightly at the mention of the demonic dragon's name.

"He also told me that my Digivice would change in the process as well as gain the powers of the hazard and the same powers as you and Mike" the hazard powered one finished as he looked at Ben.

At the mention of their son gaining powers the baker's eyes widened while Snare-Oh had a gap in the bandages in his mouth area at the mention of his fellow tamer having the same powers as him.

"How can you have the same powers as Ben? Wouldn't you need an Omnitrix to do that?" Lillymon questioned in confusion until Takato held up his arms, revealing the Omnivice and Hazardmatrix.

"what?" the Thep Khufan questioned before the Omnitrix timed out, bringing Ben back into the world "it looks just like the one I had when I was 10!" he exclaimed in awe before walking over to his fellow tamer and inspecting the watch.

He turned the dial and scrolled through the active list, identifying the transformations his friend possessed before he finished his observation and walked back over to his partner, girls and Takato's parents.

"Now to bring back an old friend" Takato said before taking the red card out of his pocket "Digi-modify: Hazard's Rebirth, Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card.

The card then dissolved into a cloud of red data before reforming into two red spheres, the glowing balls then dissipated, revealing Guilmon and what looked to be a black version of the original hazard rookie.

"TAKATOMON!" the red dinosaur exclaimed in joy as he tackled the boy to the floor.

"Guilmon, I missed you buddy" Takato greeted though tears of joy while the others smiled at the scene.

Just then a new voice cleared their throat "I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but I think I should introduce myself" the black dinosaur commented in a voice almost completely different from his double.

Whereas Guilmon's voice was child-like and playful, this guy's voice was more mature and a little more serious, but still kept a little bit of playfulness in it "My name is BlackGuilmon, formerly known as Megidramon, it's nice to meet you in person Takato" the now named BlackGuilmon introduced.

"Nice to meet you too BlackGuilmon" Takato replied as he stood up off the floor and shook the black hazard Digimon's clawed hand.

"you know, I was just about to go meet the others so we could try and find that portal to the digital world" Ben mentioned, catching the hazard tamer's attention "I know the others would like to have you back" he added, getting a nod from the boy in return.

*15 minutes later, Guilmon's hut*

As Takato, Ben, Shoutmon and Ranamon walked up the steps to the stone house, they could hear the sounds of all the tamers and Albedo talking until one saw them coming.

"What are you doing here Takato? You're not a tamer anymore" Rika questioned alerting the others of his appearance as well.

"Be nice now sis, he may not be a tamer anymore but that doesn't mean he's not our friend" Mike scolded the redhead.

"Besides, I could say the same thing about you Rika" Ben said.

"What's he talking about Rika?" Terriermon questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, and where IS Renamon?" Henry inquired, the question making Takato grin.

"I know where she is…Renamon!" the hazard tamer shouted, not even a full five seconds later the red vixen appeared out of thin air.

"You called my tamer?" Renamon asked, just as they practiced, shocking the tamers, except for Ben and Rika causing the Omnitrix bearer, Hazardmatrix bearer and Shoutmon to laugh.

"Oh, that is just priceless!" the red dragon laughed furiously.

"Why am I not surprised" the Alphamatrix bearer questioned to himself before turning to the Nonaka girl "if Renamon's not your partner anymore than why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I was waiting for these two goggle heads" she answered as she jerked a thumb in the four new arrivals direction "Neromon!" she shouted before a black version of Renamon appeared next to her "yes my mistress?" the black fox questioned in a female voice.

"Now, allow me to introduce you to my other two partners…Guilmon, BlackGuilmon!" he shouted once more before the two reptiles in question jumped out from the trees.

"But…GUILMON'S DEAD!" everybody but Ben, Takato and their Digimon yelled in surprise.

Mike then looked between the two dinosaurs, the red fox and their tamer, before slapping himself in the face "okay, now I know I'm not crazy" he said in all seriousness.

"I brought him back thanks to Megidramon a.k.a. BlackGuilmon" Takato explained causing Leomon and Terriermon to freeze in fear.

"M-M-Megidramon?!" the two exclaimed in absolute fear.

"Yup, I used to be Megidramon" the black hazard Digimon said as he smirked evilly.

"But Megidramon is the most evil Digimon in the entire digital world!" Terriermon exclaimed, causing the black hazards smirk to vanish and be replaced by a hurt glare.

"He doesn't seem that bad, I mean he brought Guilmon back" Ben said.

The former Galvan smiled "now all we need is a way to get to the digital world." He commented.

"I suppose this is where I make my entrance" said a new gentlemanly voice. Everyone whipped their heads around to look at the back of the hut where a black and grey haired man stood. He seemed to be in his late thirties, possibly even fifties, though Ben and Mike knew it would be impossible to tell. He wore a white lab coat with gold trimming and black pants with brown boots. A pair of green tinted goggles was around his neck and he leaned on a cane. His right hand was missing, replaced by a large, metal gauntlet with a clock on its top.

Ben and Mike proceeded to walk up to the mysterious man "hey Paradox, long time no see?" the Omnitrix bearer commented.

The Professor chuckled lightly at the joke and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a small, brown paper bag. "Would anyone like a gumball?" he asked with a kind smile. The others politely declining the offer "your loss" he shrugged before putting the bag back into his pocket.

"Mike, Ben, you know this guy?" Amber questioned, making herself known as Ben and Takato finally took notice of her current form.

She was still in her rookie form, but now she was wearing a purple V-neck t-shirt that stops just above her midriff while still showing off her golden mane and under belly, a midnight blue skirt that stops at the mid knee with a silver crescent moon over the right leg area, and the same golden arm guards with the yin-yang symbols on the area covering the back of her hands.

Her tamer nodded before turning back to the time walker "everyone this is Professor Paradox, a time walker." Mike explained.

"Now then, shall I answer a few of your questions?" the man questioned.

"I was just about to say that" Henry said.

"Ah, yes. I already knew that" Paradox replied "as always Henry, you are the one to get right to the point" he added.

"You know my name?" the rabbit tamer questioned, curious as to how the strange man before them knew his name without introducing himself "how?"

"I, dear boy am a time walker. I have the ability to travel back and forth through time as much as I please! Within reason, of course." Paradox explained as he saw the stunned expressions on the tamers and Digimon's face "now then, you all must be simply bursting at the seams with questions. Let's begin shall we? Benjamin, I'm sure you have a question you are dying to ask."

Ben nodded "are Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Grandpa Max alright?" Paradox nodded with a smile.

"As usual Ben, you are most concerned for those you love. Your parents and Mike's mother are fine as well, though they are quite worried about the both of you. I suppose I should have taken that into account when I opened up the time portal beneath you," the Time walker mumbled to himself, though not as quietly as he had hoped.

"Wait, what? You're the reason we're here?!" Mike yelled, though Paradox seemed unfazed by his outburst as he continued to explain.

"Yes Michael, I am. And I have brought you to this dimension for a very good reason." The Professor added, calming Mike down slightly. "You see, I could not allow Vilgax and Albedo's influence on this dimension's time line to go unnoticed. While I am glad Albedo has switched to the side of good, there is still the matter of Vilgax to take care of." Paradox explained "you see, Vilgax plans to use the Digimon Sovereign to conquer this dimension with ease, believing it will be far more easy that trying to rule over your current dimension. Should he succeed, disaster will befall not only this dimension, but all those known across time and reality."

"How the fuck did Vilgax get here?" the silver vixen tamer whispered in confusion.

"It's just Vilgax. How bad could it be?" Ben scoffed.

"Unfortunately it could be very bad. Especially now that he has Calumon in his clutches." Paradox explained.

"Aint that the truth" Mike mumbled.

"Anyways, Makuramon has stolen Calumon as a power source for Vilgax's device. Should it be successful, it will tear a hole in the space time continuum." The time traveler explained.

"Is that what happened to you?" Rika asked.

"Yes, but should Vilgax succeed, the future events will be far more dire." The immortal man explained further.

"What? Is it gonna create a black hole that will destroy all of reality?" Kazu scoffed.

"No, but it will rip a hole back into the very reaches of existence. The 'back of beyond' if you will" Paradox explained.

"And, why exactly is that bad?" Leomon asked.

Paradox smiled at the Lion Digimon before continuing. "You remember Maltruant correct?" he asked before Ben nodded.

"That lunatic Clockwork guy? Wasn't he destroyed?" he said as his expression worsened.

"The same. You see, another dimension's Maltruant succeeded in remaking the universe in his own image. That dimension's Ben was able to barely defeat him afterward, but the effect was already done. To prevent the event from ever happening, I brought that Maltruant to a pocket dimension I had Azmuth create outside of the universe. A sort of storage closet of which only I have the key, if you will." Paradox explained to the confused children.

"Just out of curiosity, which alternate me was it?" Ben asked.

"Believe it or not, it was an anthropomorphic pony version of you" Paradox added with a mischievous smile. The kids, Alphamatrix bearer and Digimon instantly broke into a gigantic fit of laughter as Ben fumed and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the laughter to die down as Paradox continued.

"Unfortunately, that pocket dimension is rather close to this one, though it cannot be accessed through this plane, but within the digital world. And should Vilgax's plan succeed, he will open a path to the back of beyond that will release Maltruant and grant him the ability to try and make this universe in his own image. Needless to say, that cannot happen, which is why I brought the both of you here." Paradox explained. "However, once I leave, I shall not be able to return without the Time Walker of this set of dimension's permission."

"Wait, what?" Shoutmon wondered

"Oh, I feel a second time headache coming on." Ben groaned.

"You and me both" Mike grumbled in agreement.

Paradox chuckled "perhaps. I shall try to explain it as painlessly as possible. Now then, imagine that this dimension is a tree." He started before a new voice interrupted.

"at the base of this tree is the main timeline, with the branches and leaves branching out into separate realities and possibilities" Mike explained, much to the others amazement "this tree stands in the middle of a forest, were all the other trees represent completely different realities and time lines that have nothing to do with the original timeline. A perfect example being the Ben 10 timeline and the Digimon Tamers timeline, which we are currently in." he explained before Paradox decided to take over but was interrupted once more.

"Ugh, my head hurts" Terriermon moaned as he rubbed his sore head as his tamer groaned in agreement.

"Hmm. Maybe I won't have to give you a…uh, spoilers" Paradox quickly remembered. Henry and Terriermon cracked an eyebrow, asking him to explain "Mr. Wong, there are certain laws of the space time continuum that I must obey, one of which is not revealing future events to past people or bringing past and future versions of a person to the present one without good reason." He explained, most of the tamers and Digimon looking at him in confusion, though Henry seemed to get it.

"So, let me get this straight, there are like billions of clustered dimensions out there not even closely related to ours, as well as a few that are nearly parallel to ours?" Rika asked "ooh, I see why you get a headache now bro" she said to Mike who smirked.

"As much as I _love_ the throbbing pain in my head right now, I would just like to point out that my twin here discovered a portal to the digital world in that little hole he dug." BlackGuilmon said, speaking for the first time in quite a while.

"Is that what that was? I had no idea, thanks brother" Guilmon said.

"Yes, and, brother?" BlackGuilmon questioned, Guilmon nodded before continuing.

"Of course, you and I are the same type and species of Digimon, and you and I were reborn at the same time. So it means we're twins. Also Takato made us, so does that make him our Digi daddy?" the red dinosaur questioned with a tilted head as Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ben, Shoutmon, Ranamon, Mike, Amber, Devi, Beastmon, Rika and Renamon laughed at both the comment and Takato's blushing face at the realization that Guilmon was right.

BlackGuilmon thought about it for a few seconds before smiling his calm yet evil smile and nodded "well, when you put it like that, I guess you're right, little bro" the black scaled Digimon agreed causing his brother to cheer and Takato to smile.

"Yes. But as much as I would love to stick around, _time_ is of the essence" Paradox droned, checking his metal gauntlets watch as a swirling blue portal opened up behind him. "I must be off now. But before you go off to the digital world I suggest you tell your parents." He added "toodahloo!" the professor then stepped through the portal without another word, the swirling vortex closing behind him.

"Now that he's gone, I think we need to come up with a plan" Henry suggested.

"Henry's right, we need to get back on track so that we can stop this Vilgax guy and save Calumon." Takato added.

"Okay here's what we do, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Mike and I will go to the digital world with our partners and fight on that half of the battlefront while Albedo and the rest of Mike and my girls hold down the fort here in case of anymore Digimon attacks as well as keeping an eye on Yamaki" Ben instructed as he laid out the plan.

"What about us?" Kazu questioned in annoyance

"Yeah, why do you guys get to go to the digital world? Why do we have to stay here and get cut out of the action, if we go there we have a good chance of finding our own Digimon partners" Kenta whined.

Mike then groaned "fine, you two walking tumors can come, but only because we don't want to deal with anymore complaints about you two not going"

"Yeah" both boys exclaimed in excitement before Mike's words finally sunk in "HEY!" they shouted in offence while the Alphamatrix bearer smirked.

Suddenly a shrill scream caught their attention and the group made their wat towards the direction it came from.

It was a digital field.

Without a second thought the team rushed in and saw what looked to be a couple of mummy Digimon, a sphinx Digimon and a Pinocchio knock-off fighting against a blonde haired woman wrapped up in pure white bandages and another blonde haired woman wearing an all-black leather biker outfit and a mask in the shape of a bird with an extra eyehole for the third eye in the middle of her forehead and black feathered wings sticking out of the back of her coat.

" **Mummymon, ultimate level, virus type, we gotta watch out for those Necrophobia and Snake Bandage attacks"** Henry explained as he looked at the data his Digivice displayed.

" **Venusmon, holy spirit type, Mega level, she's supposed to be a Digimon filled with love and compassion, I'm not seeing it, but those Healing Therapy, LOVE YOU and Peace Fantasia attacks don't help the fact that she's willingly fighting those other Digimon."** Ben added as he looked up the female Digimon's stats.

" **Puppetmon, Mega level, virus type, puppet Digimon, his puppet pummel attack really packs a punch"** Rika explained as she read the data off her D-power.

" **AncientSphinxmon, Mega level, ancient mythical beast Digimon, his dark blast and Nero Eclipse attacks are pretty powerful"** Takato said as he repeated the info his new Omnivice gave him.

" **Bellestarrmon, mega level, virus type, demon woman Digimon, her Fly bullet and double shot attacks are NOT something to mess with"** Mike informed as he read off the Biker clad woman's stats "and I have to admit; she's pretty hot." He added, getting odd looks from everyone.

"Hey Takato, ready to put your new powers to the test?" Mike questioned as he scrolled through his alien watch.

The hazard/vixen tamer nodded before turning to his own alien device, he just didn't know how to work the damn thing "how does this thing work?" he asked before Mike face palmed.

"Ask Ben, I never saw how he activated it" the silver vixen tamer said.

"all you have to do is push the button, then turn the faceplate to pick an alien, then you just slap it back down" Ben explained as he scrolled through his aliens, before coming up on the one he wanted and slapped the core back down, letting the ever familiar green light wash over him.

His skeleton crunched and twisted, forcing itself out from beneath Ben's skin and to the surface where it proceeded to melt together into a single casing that covered his entire body, leaving only two openings for his eyes. A loud crunching sound filled the air as the bone casing split along his back, chest, and limbs, becoming segmented on his belly and forming a hard shell on his back. His jaw jutted outwards, his skin fusing with the bone as it became serrated like teeth. Spikes formed along his muscled arms, two more spikes jutting out from either side of his massive jaws. A loud and sickening splitting filled the air as a long, forked, horn-like protrusion split out from the top of his skull as his toes fused together into two claws. The Omnitrix appeared on the alien's chest, completing the transformation **"Eatle!"** the beetle-like alien announced.

"I was going for Humongousaur Omnitrix, not Eatle" Ben complained as he pointed to the hourglass symbol on his chest.

"You always try to use your Vaxasaurian form" Skurd commented.

"you, need to start thinking Ben, Humongousaur isn't always the answer" Mike scolded as he turned to the Alphamatrix, selected Sonic Boom and slapped the core back down, allowing the blue light to wash over him.

His skin suddenly exploded into patterns of the prime colors, red, blue and yellow, racing over his body until it looked like a paint truck had exploded on him. He looked down at his feet to find them completely vanishing into box-shaped toes, rings of cubes and squares racing up his legs with the sound of a thousand clattering LEGO bricks. The rings ran up his body, becoming wider as they reached his chest and arms, his fingers melting together to form three digits on each hand. The blocks raced up his back and neck to envelope his face, making his face cubular and boxy as the Alphamatrix appeared on his chest, completing the transformation **"Rubix Dude!"** the Segmentasapien announced.

"Mother fucking watch" Rubix Dude grumbled before a flash of red light caught his attention.

His skin began to harden into a smooth covering, little diamonds and crystals racing up his arms and legs as his bones disappeared altogether and he shot upwards a few feet. Albedo felt his jaw line push out a little ways, his teeth fusing together into two, hard plates as his head pinched back into a sharp crest. Two, sharp blades suddenly sprouted from his back as his entire body hardened into a diamond-like substance, a black and red jumpsuit materializing on his body with the Ultimatrix attached to a red belt around his waist, completing the transformation **"Negative Diamondhead!"** the Petrosapian announced.

"I guess it's my turn" Takato said before he pushed the button, causing the core of the watch to pop up, slightly startling the tamer before the face shifted, merging the corners of the hourglass together until they became the shape of a diamond.

A black full body image of a humanoid figure with a head of fire appeared, Takato then turned the dial to the left, and the image changed to one of a four armed muscular humanoid, thinking this one could be good, the hazard tamer slapped down on the core before becoming engulfed by a bright orange flash of light.

His skinny figure suddenly swelled as hundreds of muscles piled up on top of each other, sending his growing form upwards until he was more than three times as tall as his previous form. His fingers pulsed as think veins appeared on his arms, sending alien blood through them. A second pair of eyes appeared above his own and every hair on his head disappeared. A short beard appeared on his chin and a similar one on the top of his head, stretching down to his nonexistent nose as his jaw jutted out. Suddenly a second pair of smaller arms burst out from under his own, still just fresh muscle and bone. A rough, red skin covering him. Ben's toes melded into two large claws as a row of small spikes appeared on his head and shoulders. A orange t-shirt with black stripes down the middle and on the sleeves with a hazard symbol appearing over the right pectoral and a pair of black pants appeared as well as two pairs of black fingerless came out of nowhere on his large hands and the Hazardmatrix appearing on his upper left shoulder, as well as the Omnivice appearing on his lower left wrist finishing the transformation **"Hazard Fourarms!"** the Tetramand announced.

The new Takato then looked himself over in awe "so, this is what it feels like to transform?" he questioned aloud as he clenched and unclenched all four of his fists.

"Pretty much, feels good don't it?" Rubix Dude asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah it does!" Hazard Fourarms grinned before turning to his partners and friends "you guys ready?"

"You got it handsome" Renamon said in a lustful tone, sending shivers down her alien boyfriends' spine.

"We're ready, right little bro?" BlackGuilmon questioned to his red counterpart, getting a nod in return.

"Neromon?" Rika questioned to the black fox.

"Yes my mistress" Neromon confirmed with a nod.

"Terriermon?" Henry questioned.

"I'm just waiting for you" the rabbit answered.

"Leomon?" Jeri questioned, getting a nod in response

"Amber, Wildcat, Devi, you girls ready for a fight?" the Segmentasapien questioned, getting nods from the fallen angel and vixen but an odd look from the cat girl.

"Wildcat?" she questioned in confusion.

"I figured you needed a new pet name, kinda thought Princess sounded like I was saying you were my daughter or something" Rubix Dude explained "like it?" he asked.

"No" she said simply, causing the LEGO man's face to drop "I love it, just like I love you my prince" she added, getting a smile from the alien.

"Shoutmon, Ranamon?" Eatle questioned to the dragon and water attributed one.

"Ready to rock n' roll Ben" Shoutmon said as he readied his microphone staff.

"Let's do this Shugah" the wet wonder added as she got into a battle stance.

Hazard Fourarms, Rika and Henry then pulled out a card each "Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" the three of them shouted in unison as they slashed the cards.

"Digivolution" the three Digivice's said in unison.

" **Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the champion said before the new power flowed through him changing his form as he grew slightly larger gaining robotic features with axe's on his arms and, for lack of a better description, a red tank for his entire upper body **"WarGrowlmon!"**

" **Renamon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the red vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a white Japanese sorceress outfit with the hazard symbol in the center of her chest, baggy black pants, long white sleeves with red shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"Taomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

" **BlackGuilmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the champion said before the new power flowed through him changing his form as he grew slightly larger gaining robotic features with axe's on his arms and, for lack of a better description, a red tank for his entire upper body **"BlackWarGrowlmon!"**

" **Terriermon Matrix digivolve to…"** the bunny shouted as his current form grew taller and became covered in green armor on his shoulders, upper body, thighs, and feet, his arms transformed into rocket launchers and a green helmet appeared on his head **"Rapidmon!"** the new ultimate announced.

" **Neromon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the black canine announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a grey Japanese sorcerers outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the center of his chest, baggy black pants, long grey sleeves with black shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of his rookie form **"ShadowTaomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

"I'm gonna start off with a little shower" Ranamon said as she thrust her hands into the air "Drainin' Rain!" she shouted as a dark grey cloud appeared above the enemy Digimon's heads, before sending down a rainstorm that drained the Digimon of their energy.

"let's get this over with, **Block Cannon!"** the toy resembling alien said before shifting his body with a loud clattering sound, forming two large cannons on his back before they began firing at the mummy Digimon.

The Holy Spirit and biker girl looked back at the group behind them "who the hell are you? WHAT the hell are you?" the black leather wearer questioned in awe of the Segmentasapien.

"Seriously? You didn't notice the flashes of colored light, or the shouting?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"Now that you mention it; I thought I saw something?" Venusmon questioned as she cupped her chin

"How can you see with those bandages covering your eyes?" Eatle asked as he dug his claws into the concrete and tore out a chunk before eating it.

"Uh Eatle? Is now really the time for a snack?" Rika questioned as she saw the beetle alien eat the street.

"for me it is" he said before a high pitched whine filled the air and a beam of green energy blasted out from the fork in his horn, the blast hitting one of the Mummymon, causing the bandaged Digimon to stumble back.

"I don't know what you are but you'll pay for that" the mummy said before he aimed his gun at the alien **"Snake Bandage!"** he shouted as he shot an energy bullet out of the guns barrel.

The blast was blocked however by a wall of mint green crystal, the gem wall was then sucked back into the ground "thanks Albedo" Eatle said to the transformed Galvan turned human.

"your welcome Tennyson" the Ultimatrix bearer replied before shooting mint green crystal shards at the sphinx Digimon, the mega level Digimon then took to the air, dodging each shard with ease.

Negative Diamondhead gritted his teeth in anger before turning to the Hazardmatrix user who just punched one of the mummy Digimon into the side of a building "hey, Matsuki, how's your throwing arm?" the Petrosapian asked to the Tetramand.

Hazard Fourarms shrugged "don't know, but I'm willing to find out" he added with a smirk.

"good, I need you to throw me at AncientSphinxmon" Albedo said before the tetramand lifted him into the air and threw him like a football, in the process Negative Diamondhead morphed his arms into a couple of blades before he made contact.

The impact causing the sphinx to crash to the ground.

" **Atomic Blaster!"** BlackWarGrowlmon shouted as he fired a beam of black energy from the cannons on his chest. (Mechazard: no shit, this is one of his actual attacks, I did a little research on him and all of the other Digimon so I could write a better story.)

"Nice one brother, my turn" WarGrowlmon said before the blades on his arms began to glow "time to chop some wood; **Radiation Blade!"** the cyborg shouted as he slashed at the puppet.

The wooden mega dodged the attack easily "you'll have to do better than that" he said before pulling out a massive mallet from out of absolutely nowhere "Puppet Pummel!" he shouted as he brought the hammer down on WarGrowlmon's head.

"don't you dare hurt my brother!" the black cyborg shouted in anger before his own blades glowed with a black aura **"Double Blades!"** he shouted as he slashed Puppetmon, the attack actually doing enough damage to delete the wooden annoyance.

"Thanks BlackWarGrowlmon" the red counterpart commented in gratefulness.

"No problem little bro, we gotta look out for each other" the black counterpart replied back before seeing a flash of blue light.

His skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that allowed his bones to hollow out and reinforce themselves with numerous, small rods that made them stiff and more durable as muscles weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it before long, fine, midnight blue hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the midnight blue fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright blue in color as they widened apart slightly as his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his legs bent back into a new joint; his toes and fingers shortened and grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of blue armguards appeared on each arm with the Alphamatrix symbol over the back of the hands as well as a pair of blue shorts appearing on his body and a blue belt with the Alphamatrix symbol in the middle **"Foxfury!"** the Renamon announced.

Suddenly the blue fox rushed forward in blinding speeds before jumping into the air **"Diamond Storm!"** he shouted as the glowing blue energy materialized around him, with little more than a thought he fired the Diamond attack at one of the mummy Digimon, effectively defeating the ultimate level Digimon with little effort.

It was then that Bellestarrmon walked up to Foxfury "so, you can even transform into a Digimon?" she asked the midnight blue Renamon, getting a nod in response before a loud 'bang' was heard from behind him, and for some strange reason Foxfury fell into the biker clad one's arms and into unconsciousness.

Devi and Wildcat saw the whole thing, including who shot their boyfriend: a third Mummymon, except this one was different from the other two they had just deleted, instead of white bandages, this guys were black, and his gun wasn't attached to his arm but mounted on his shoulder.

"That's one problematic shapeshifter down, three more to go" he said with a sadistic smirk.

The Alphamatrix then shortly timed out afterwards, at this point however, Devi and Wildcat were all shaking with anger, and for some strange reason, so was Bellestarrmon.

"He did NOT just do that" Devi growled in rage before she began to glow a dangerous red.

"Unfortunately for him he did" Wildcat replied as she too began to radiate with a red energy.

"Mega Digivolution" the silver vixen tamer's Digivice said in its feminine computerized voice.

" **LadyDevimon Mega digivolve to…"** the fallen angel shouted before she was encase in a sphere of data, transforming into a woman with white feathery wings on her right and black leathery wings on her left, wearing an outfit that looked to be some sort of battle armor, colored in coordination with the wings and a helmet, resembling Angewomon, but with bigger wings and the right half being black while the left was black **"Mastemon!"** the new mega announced.

" **Beastmon Mega Digivolve to…"** the cat girl began before she was encased in a sphere of data transforming into a red haired woman in green armor with four metal golden wings, and a scythe on her back **"Ophanimon Falldown Mode!"** the Fallen Angel mega announced.

"Whoa" Hazard Fourarms said before a beeping sounded from his shoulder, the noise ceased as the Hazardmatrix timed out, replacing the Tetramand with Takato, who then took out his Omnivice **"Ophanimon Falldown mode, mega level, vaccine type, fallen angel Digimon, geez she not only got more powerful but scarier too with those Flame Hellscythe and Demon's Crystal attacks."** He explained before Eatle walked up from behind him.

The Omnitrix timed out seconds later, bringing Ben back to this universe before he too turned to his Digivice. **"Don't forget about Mastemon, she's a mega level too, Vaccine type, she's an angel Digimon who manipulates light and darkness, and has the power to cross through space-time, but her real power comes out in her Chaos Degradation attack"**

"You attacked our lover" the new Mastemon said in a dangerous tone, much more dangerous than her previous form could ever hope to pull off.

"Now you shall pay the price" Ophanimon FD mode finished for her fellow vixen tamer lover.

"It doesn't matter, we have already taken what we needed" the black Mummymon commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Bellestarrmon questioned as she put down the boy and put his head on her lap.

"We have the silver glitch" he informed with a sadistic smirk.

" **Chaos Degradation!"** the angel shouted as miniature black holes opened up in various spots around the mummy sucking him in and causing massive amounts of pain before the attack abruptly stopped.

(Mechazard: If you saw it, think of that scene from the episode 'and then there was Ben' in omniverse, where Atomic X took his turn attacking Vilgax)

" **Flame Hellscythe!"** the fallen one shouted as the scythe burst into flames and fired the flame at the Mummymon, the Digimon in question let out an unearthly scream, as if his very soul was being sucked out of his body and sent straight to the deepest depths of hell.

Then, without any warning, indication, sign or otherwise, the mummy dispersed into a cloud of data.

"Good riddance" Bellestarrmon muttered as she continued to keep watch over the Alphamatrix bearer.

After a few more seconds the two new Mega's glowed before shrinking down into the forms of two small dogs, as the glow died down it revealed that the only differences were that one was black and the other was a light tan.

Henry then took out his D-power as it displayed the necessary information **"BlackSalamon and RedSalamon, both Rookie level Digimon and both are data type, these must be Devi and Wildcat's rookie forms"** the Wong boy summarized.

All of a sudden Mike bolted straight up, then cringed "anyone get the number of that truck?" he joked before looking around "what the hell happened?" he asked.

"A black Mummymon took a shot at you while your back was turned. Then Devi and Wildcat digivolved to Mega and deleted him" Ben explained "but before they did he said they had what they came for."

This intrigued the Lycoan boy "what did they come for?" he asked in confusion.

At the question everybody's faces darkened "Mike" Ben started "they took Amber" he said sadly.

 **Skurd: one friend gained, one RE-gained and one lost.**

 **Ben: what is Vilgax planning to do with Amber?**

 **Mike: how will Mike get her back?**

 **Mechazard: we'll find out next time, and please don't forget to check out my Deviantart account, and also don't forget to fav, follow and review! See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22 into the digital world

**Mechazard: hell~oooo readers!**

 **Mike: YOU'RE LUCKY I'M TIED TO THIS CAHR MOTHERFUCKER OR YOU BE FUCKIN' DEAD ALREADY!**

 **Ben: Mike had a bit of an issue with the last chapter.**

 **Mechazard: he does know that he IS going to get her back eventually right?**

 **Ben: that doesn't mean he's any less mad**

 **Mike: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M FUCKIN' MAD!**

 **Mechazard: *sigh* Ben, ya mind?**

 **Ben: no, *taps the lid of the Omnitrix before selecting a transformation* sorry Mike, but you need to calm down dude**

 ***slaps the core of the Omnitrix and lets the green light wash over him. His skin turned a light lavender in color, his entire body shrinking down to about half a foot tall. Ben felt an itching on his back and craned his neck to watch as seemingly fragile, butterfly-like wings sprouted and began to automatically flap to keep his small body size airborne. His toes melted together into two small claws as white appeared over his delicate fingers. His cheeks turned pink and rosy as his hair turned violet and curled back. His ears became pointed and elf like as a green and black dress covered him, the transformation complete as the Omnitrix appeared on his chest "Pesky Dust!" the Nemuina announced.***

 **Pesky Dust: fear** _ **rrrrrrr**_ **me**

 **Mike: *glares* don't you fucking dare**

 ***the Nemuina sprinkles his dust onto the young Lycoan boy***

 **Mechazard: and while he's asleep, we can get on with the story, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, on with the story!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

*previously on Ben 10 Digimon Tamer*

Takato just laid on his bed with his head on his yellow furred girlfriends lap "I'm sorry I couldn't save Guilmon, Takato" he heard the vixen apologize, causing the boy to look up at her.

"You would've been killed Renamon, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you too" he said before the Digivice in his hand beeped.

" _ **New partner added Renamon"**_ the red ringed device spoke as it displayed the information on the screen.

"Wow, I guess that means you're my partner?" Takato questioned in surprise before yawning, Renamon then took his head off her lap before laying down next to her boyfriend, draping an arm over her new tamer.

"Good night Takato, my tamer" the vixen said in a loving tone after the revised tamer fell asleep _'my love'_ she added in thought with a blush before falling asleep as well.

*Takato's dream, Takato's p.o.v.*

"Master Takato" a dark voice spoke, causing me to look around before seeing a gigantic red dragon Digimon with a kind of demonic edge to him.

"w-who?" I questioned in fear of the massive dragon before me.

"I am Megidramon, master. I can help you get back you're true partner, don't worry, your girlfriend will also remain, in addition to myself as well." Megidramon explained to me, causing me to blush at the mention of Renamon "the fox will go through a slight change in the process though, mostly in appearance" he said further.

You'll also gain some of the powers of your shapeshifting friends, as well as the power of the hazard and your Digivice will also gain the hazard power, this will also cause it to change." Megidramon explained making my eyes widen.

"Hazard?" I asked, not fully understanding what that meant.

"My power, in my hands alone it can destroy both the human and digital worlds easily, but in yours it may actually do some form of justice." The hazard Digimon defined to me.

"And I'll be able to transform like Ben and Mike can?" I asked already knowing what they could do, I got a nod in response.

"But you will have a limited number of forms to transform into." He added.

"What will I be able to transform into?"

"you will have access to a total of twelve forms, the ones your friend Ben calls Swampfire, Feedback, Chromastone, Jetray, Fourarms, Brainstorm, XLR8, Heatblast, Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Big Chill" Megidramon explained as he listed off my different forms.

*morning, normal p.o.v.*

Takato woke up in the same position as the night before, with Renamon's left arm draped over him, but it was different now, her arm guard was now blood red with a hazard symbol instead of purple with a yin-yang symbol, in the process the tamer flinched, causing the vixen to awaken.

Renamon jolted into a position where she was now sitting on her knees and bowing her head "I'm sorry Takato!" she shouted with a blush, this was the first time Takato had reacted to her in such close proximity.

"I-it's okay Renamon, to be honest I-I kinda liked it" he reassured before fully noticing the changes to his girlfriend's form, Megidramon said she would change in appearance, but this wasn't what the Matsuki boy was expecting.

Renamon looked completely different, her fur changed from yellow to red with a black hazard symbol on her white stomach, the tips of her ears, mane, and tail had turned black while her stomach, feet, and hands remained the same white color, and just like her left arm guard her right one had also turned blood red with a hazard symbol taking the place of the yin-yang symbol.

"I'm rea…wait…you liked it?" Renamon asked as she tilted her head in confusion, Takato nodded in response, but was slightly confused by her behavior.

The bakery heir looked to his left arm and saw what seemed to be a black band that took up his entire wrist with two white rings on each end that curved inwards toward a familiar sharp orange hourglass symbol inside a black and grey ring with a grey button just below the ring.

(Ben: basically my Omnitrix from when I was ten, but with an orange hourglass instead of green)

On his right wrist there was a completely different device there, it looked more like a watch with a black wrist strap and on the back of his wrist a silver circular device with a card slot on the left side with the same red ring, screen and buttons as his Digivice.

A red card with the hazard symbol in the middle and the words 'Hazard's rebirth' etched just below the symbol resting in the card slot.

' _What the heck are these things'_ Takato thought to himself, and as if they were activate by his thoughts both devices came to life.

" _ **Omnivice online, tamer Takato Matsuki, partner Renamon"**_ the now known as Omnivice said.

" _ **Hazardmatrix activated, user recognized, Takato Matsuki"**_ the now named Hazardmatrix explained in a computerized version of Takato's voice.

*line break*

"Now to bring back an old friend" Takato said before taking the red card out of his pocket "Digi-modify: Hazard's Rebirth, Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card.

The card then dissolved into a cloud of red data before reforming into two red spheres, the glowing balls then dissipated, revealing Guilmon and what looked to be a black version of the original hazard rookie.

"TAKATOMON!" the red dinosaur exclaimed in joy as he tackled the boy to the floor.

"Guilmon, I missed you buddy" Takato greeted though tears of joy while the others smiled at the scene.

Just then a new voice cleared their throat "I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but I think I should introduce myself" the black dinosaur commented in a voice almost completely different from his double.

Whereas Guilmon's voice was child-like and playful, this guy's voice was more mature and a little more serious, but still kept a little bit of playfulness in it "My name is BlackGuilmon, formerly known as Megidramon, it's nice to meet you in person master Takato" the now named BlackGuilmon introduced.

"Nice to meet you too BlackGuilmon" Takato replied as he stood up off the floor and shook the black hazard Digimon's clawed hand.

*line break, Guilmon's hut*

"Mike, Ben, you know this guy?" Amber questioned, making herself known as Ben and Takato finally took notice of her current form.

Her tamer nodded before turning back to the time walker "everyone this is Professor Paradox, a time walker." Mike explained.

"Wait, what? You're the reason we're here?!" Mike yelled, though Paradox seemed unfazed by his outburst as he continued to explain.

"I could not allow Vilgax and Albedo's influence on this dimension's time line to go unnoticed. While I am glad Albedo has switched to the side of good, there is still the matter of Vilgax to take care of." Paradox explained.

"You see, Vilgax plans to use the Digimon Sovereign to conquer this dimension with ease, believing it will be far more easy that trying to rule over your current dimension. Should he succeed, disaster will befall not only this dimension, but all those known across time and reality." The Time Walker continued.

"How the fuck did Vilgax get here?" the silver vixen tamer whispered in confusion.

"It's just Vilgax. How bad could it be?" Ben scoffed.

"Unfortunately it could be very bad. Especially now that he has Calumon in his clutches." Paradox explained.

"You remember Maltruant correct?" Paradox asked before Ben nodded.

"That lunatic Clockwork guy? Wasn't he destroyed?" he said as his expression worsened.

"The same. You see, another dimension's Maltruant succeeded in remaking the universe in his own image. That dimension's Ben was able to barely defeat him afterward, but the effect was already done. To prevent the event from ever happening, I brought that Maltruant to a pocket dimension I had Azmuth create outside of the universe. A sort of storage closet of which only I have the key, if you will." Paradox explained to the confused children.

"Unfortunately, that pocket dimension is rather close to this one, though it cannot be accessed through this plane, but within the digital world. And should Vilgax's plan succeed, he will open a path to the back of beyond that will release Maltruant and grant him the ability to try and make this universe in his own image. Needless to say, that cannot happen, which is why I brought the both of you here." Paradox explained.

"As much as I _love_ the throbbing pain in my head right now, I would just like to point out that my twin here discovered a portal to the digital world in that little hole he dug." BlackGuilmon said.

"Yes. But as much as I would love to stick around, _time_ is of the essence" Paradox droned, checking his metal gauntlets watch as a swirling blue portal opened up behind him. "I must be off now. But before you go off to the digital world I suggest you tell your parents."

Suddenly a shrill scream caught their attention and the group made their wat towards the direction it came from.

It was a digital field.

The Holy Spirit and biker girl looked back at the group behind them "who the hell are you? WHAT the hell are you?" the black leather wearer questioned in awe of Rubix Dude.

"Seriously? You didn't notice the flashes of colored light, or the shouting?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"Now that you mention it; I thought I saw something?" Venusmon questioned as she cupped her chin

"How can you see with those bandages covering your eyes?" Eatle asked as he dug his claws into the concrete and tore out a chunk before eating it.

It was then that Bellestarrmon walked up to Foxfury "so, you can even transform into a Digimon?" she asked the midnight blue Renamon, getting a nod in response before a loud 'bang' was heard from behind him, and for some strange reason Foxfury fell into the biker clad one's arms and into unconsciousness.

"That's one problematic shapeshifter down, three more to go" the black Mummymon said with a sadistic smirk.

"Mega Digivolution" the silver vixen tamer's Digivice said in its feminine computerized voice.

" **LadyDevimon Mega digivolve to…"** the fallen angel shouted before she was encase in a sphere of data **"Mastemon!"** the new mega announced.

" **Beastmon Mega Digivolve to…"** the cat girl began before she was encased in a sphere of data **"Ophanimon Falldown Mode!"** the Fallen Angel mega announced.

"You attacked our lover" the new Mastemon said in a dangerous tone, much more dangerous than her previous form could ever hope to pull off.

"Now you shall pay the price" Ophanimon FD mode finished for her fellow vixen tamer lover.

"It doesn't matter, we have already taken what we needed" the black Mummymon commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Bellestarrmon questioned as she put down the boy and put his head on her lap.

"We have the silver glitch" he informed with a sadistic smirk as he dropped a pair of black goggles.

All of a sudden Mike bolted straight up, then cringed "anyone get the number of that truck?" he joked before looking around "what the hell happened?" he asked.

"A black Mummymon took a cheap shot at you while your back was turned. Then Devi and Wildcat digivolved to Mega and deleted him" Ben explained "but before they did he said they had what they came for."

This intrigued the Lycoan boy "what did they come for?" he asked in confusion.

At the question everybody's faces darkened "Mike" Ben started "they took Amber" he said sadly.

*on with the show*

The Alphamatrix bearer just stood there in shock before his legs shifted and changed before they grew black fur with blue boot-like feet, he then disappeared in a blood red, black, and blue blur.

"Where'd he go?" Wildcat questioned to no one in particular as she stared at the spot where her shared boyfriend just stood.

"Where do you think he went?" Devi deadpanned.

"From what the Omnitrix is telling me, he went back to Rika's place" Ben informed as he looked at the alien watch.

Without a second thought the cat girl, fallen angel and, for some strange reason, the biker girl Digimon made their way back to the Nonaka residence.

"Well, this gives us yet another reason to go to the digital world" Henry commented.

"Yeah, now we need to save both, Calumon and Amber" Takato added getting determined nods from everyone.

*Nonaka residence*

The three Digimon had just arrived at the front door of the black vixen tamer's home, as they entered the house and went to the living room, they saw the worried faces of Rumiko, Seiko, Flare, Zephyrmon, and Mervamon.

"Where is he?" the Beastmon asked in a saddened tone.

"He's in his room" Flare said in worry, as a response Wildcat went straight to her boyfriend's room.

"What happened?" Mervamon asked.

Upon hearing the question Devi and Bellestarrmon's faces darkened in sadness "Amber…was kidnapped and taken to the digital world" Devi answered.

The women then finally took notice of the biker clad female "who are you?" Flare asked in suspicion of the new arrival.

"My name is Bellestarrmon, I was there when he was knocked out, and I watched over him" she said as she looked to the floor.

"Thank you for watching over him" Rumiko said in gratitude.

*with Wildcat*

The cat girl Digimon walked to Mike's given bedroom, along the way she heard the strumming of an acoustic guitar.

ㇸ5I thought that I'd been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to lifeㇸ5

As he sung the lyrics to 'Stitches by Shawn Mendez', the beast Digimon had entered the bedroom to see him sitting on the window sill with his acoustic instrument.

ㇸ5Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move onㇸ5

Wildcat stood there as he continued to sing the song.

ㇸ5You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitchesㇸ5

ㇸ5Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sow

I'm left seeing red on my ownㇸ5

The blood jacket wearing teen then began to smack his forehead on the window frame as he continued to sing.

ㇸ5Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move onㇸ5

ㇸ5You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitchesㇸ5

Mike then grit his teeth in aggravation as he sang the next part of the song.

ㇸ5Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up deadㇸ5

ㇸ5Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up deadㇸ5

ㇸ5Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up deadㇸ5

ㇸ5Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my headㇸ5

ㇸ5You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitchesㇸ5

ㇸ5I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitchesㇸ5

Unfortunately as he sang the final words the animal girl felt her heart sink as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Whoever you are, get the fuck out" he stated in a depressed tone as he stared out the window into the distance.

"I'm sorry Mike, we didn't even see who got her" the cat girl said as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Remember how sad I was when she was deleted by IceDevimon?" he questioned with a small hint of anger in his voice.

Wildcat nodded slowly in sorrow "yes, you held in your emotions until I hugged you" she added.

"Exactly, after she was brought back, I made a vow that I wouldn't let anything happen to her again" Mike said with anger obvious in his voice.

"You're not alone in this though, I'm coming with you" she said in determination.

"no, you're not, only Ben, Takato, the other tamers and their Digimon partners are coming, you need to stay here with Albedo and the others just in case anything happens" he enforced.

"Michael" the Beastmon said, shocking the teen, the only people to use his full first name were his mother, Rook, Professor Paradox, and even Magister Tennyson when he was in BIG trouble.

"You aren't going to the digital world without a Digimon, and you need one to look after you when Ben or the others can't do it" Wildcat said in a demanding tone, basically saying that she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Fine" he said before the girl smiled.

"plus, I'm the alpha when Amber's not around, and with the way Digimon girls have been showing up and joining your harem, it's my decision whether or not they can join" she added with a sly smile.

"Good god, you're despicable" Mike teased before grabbing her cheeks and smashing their lips together.

At first the Beastmon was surprised, but she soon melted into the kiss, and returned it with equal vigor.

*with Ben, Matsuki bakery*

The bearer of the Omnitrix was in his room at the Matsuki bakery packing a backpack with a spare pair of clothes before hearing the door of his room opening, he saw Lillymon standing in the doorway.

"What's up Lilly?" Ben questioned as he put an extra shirt into the backpack.

"I'm coming with you and Shoutmon" she said in determination.

"Okay" he said simply.

Lillymon was a bit taken back by the response "just like that?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with you coming" he reassured as he looked at the flower Digimon with a smile.

"you do realize that the Sistermon twins, Venusmon and Bellestarrmon are gonna come too" she added as she saw the confused look on her boyfriend's face "since they aren't in a relationship with either you or Mike there's no reason they can't come" she explained.

"I guess that makes sense, Skurd is staying too, being a single celled organism, we don't know what could happen to him when we go through the portal, but before we do I wanna go somewhere, with you and the other girls" Ben said before going for the watch, selecting an icon and let the faceplate slide back and the core to pop up.

"We'll stop by and grab Takato too" he added as he was about to slap the core until a new voice caught his attention.

"Where are you guys going?" Takato asked as he caught sight of the two before Ben slapped the Omnitrix.

"I was gonna take my girls out on a proper date before we left for the digital world" Ben said with a shrug "maybe you and Renamon could come too, you two need a date to make your relationship official" he added with a smirk as he finally slapped the Omnitrix.

The familiar green flash covered him, changing his form. His skin turned black and blue, forming racing stripes and sharp arrows as sharp spikes popped out of his slightly more muscled arms. Two large horns that formed a sort of mask sprouted from his face, curving backwards as a pair of black shorts appeared on his lower body and the Omnitrix on a thick green and white belt **"Fasttrack!"** the Citrakayah cried out.

"Sure. Renamon!" the hazard tamer called causing the red vixen to appear beside him.

"Yes Takato?" she questioned with a smile.

"Ben's going out on a date with his girls and invited us, wanna go?" the boy asked, the fox Digimon nodding eagerly in response "alright then let's get going" Takato said as he went for the Hazardmatrix and selected Hazard XLR8 and slapping the core back down, transforming in a flash of orange light.

The first change was his size. He quickly shrank from six feet to a little under five inches. His skin turned grey and became moist. He felt his feet each loose two toes and become webbed. He lost a single finger on each hand as his eyes bulged out of his head. The most dramatic change, Takato felt his brain split into two parts, one that seemed slightly smaller than the other half. He suddenly understood everything about the world and its inner workings. The Hazardmatrix appeared on the back of his white jumpsuit, completing the transformation **"Hazard Greymatter!"** the Galvan shouted.

"Aw man" he complained as he looked himself over.

"So cute!" the red vixen squealed before picking up the six inch alien and kissing him on the head before nuzzling his entire body.

"get a room you two" Fasttrack teased before grabbing Lillymon and speeding out of the Matsuki bakery and coming back, repeating the process multiple times before he ran back to the transformed Takato "ready to go?"

"Yes please" Hazard Greymatter begged before struggling out of Renamon's grip and jumping onto her shoulder

The vixen, with the Galvan holding on for dear life, followed the Citrakayah out the door and ending up in front of and place called 'Music Sanctuary'.

"A karaoke place?" the transformed Takato questioned with interest.

"Yeah, Mike told me about the place" Fasttrack answered before tapping the Omnitrix on his belt, transforming the blue alien back into Ben.

"Okay then, let's go in" Floramon said before the group went in.

As they stepped in the group was approached by a woman with red hair, wearing a black t-shirt and black pants with a nametag over her left breast with the name 'Brittany' in black letters holding a clipboard and looking down on it.

"Hello welcome to Music Sanctuary, my name is Brittany how may I….." she greeted, then trailed off as she looked up at the people in front of her.

"hi, I'm Ben, this is Lilly, Ranamon, Clair, Floramon, Takato and Renamon" the Omnitrix wielder introduced as he gestured to each girl and Hazard Greymatter, before actually turning to the tamer "how long are you gonna stay like that?"

The alien shrugged "until I time out" he said simply before the symbol on his back beeped and blinked red before the alien was engulfed in a flash of orange light, turning the Galvan back into Takato, causing his girlfriend to fall under his weight.

"Sorry" he said as he got off Renamon and helped her to her feet.

"It's alright Takato, I take hits harder than that on a daily basis" the red furred fox commented, but still smiled at her boyfriend's concern.

"I guess I forgot" her tamer said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

A voice clearing their throat then caught their attention, causing them to turn to the employee once more "i-it's nice to meet you all, please allow me to show you to your table" she said as she gestured the group to follow her.

The two humans and five Digimon were led through the maze of tables and chairs, a considerable amount of them filled up with people, some giving them smiles, some giving them odd looks and some giving them glares of disgust, the glares causing confusion in the group as they passed as the waitress led them to a booth table, big enough to fit all seven of them, the woman then handed each of them a menu.

"A-as I said before my name is Brittany, and I will be your server tonight, what would you like to drink and what are the songs you would like to sing?" she asked nervously as she took out her notepad.

"I think we should let Takato and Renamon go first Shugah" the water attributed one said to her shapeshifting boyfriend.

"As long as they're okay with it" the alien hero said back before kissing Ranamon on the cheek.

"I think we should do it Takato" Renamon said, liking the idea of not only hearing her tamer sing, but also singing alongside him.

"Alright then, but I don't know what to sing" the boy confessed as he looked at the song listings "but to drink I'll have a glass of orange soda please" he requested.

The vixen smiled before turning to the server "I'll have the same, and as for our song we'll take 'irresistible by Fall Out Boy' if it's not too much trouble" Renamon requested.

"N-no trouble at all" Brittany said as she scribbled down the orders, one by one, the Digimon girls all ordered their drinks, Ranamon ordering iced tea, Lillymon ordering grape soda, Clair ordered root beer, Floramon ordered some sweet tea.

The waitress then turned her gaze to Ben "and for you sir?" she asked.

Ben tapped his chin in thought as he glanced over the menu "first off, you can just call me Ben. Second, I think I'll get a glass of lemonade and as for the song I think I'll do 'Solo by Iyaz' and I'd like to sing it _solo_ " he joked badly, causing the rest of the table to groan at the joke.

"A-alright then Ben" she said as she wrote down the order before a thought occurred to her "y-you aren't Ben 10 by any chance, are you?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Guilty" he shrugged, lifting his wrist up to show her the Omnitrix.

"I-it's an honor!" Brittany stammered. "I-I'll go and get your orders right away Mr. Ben 10 sir" she said quickly before scampering off.

"What was that about?" Lillymon wondered.

"Probably her first day on the job" Floramon guessed before turning to her shared lover "we should leave her a good tip."

"I'll make a mental note" Ben nodded as Brittany wandered over to another table where a couple had just taken their seats near them and were glancing over the menus.

"Red wine for the both of us" the man demanded without even looking up from his menu; Brittany wrote the order down and made her way towards the kitchen.

"And next up we have a new young couple coming to the stage, Takato and Renamon singing Irresistible by Fall Out boy!" the announcer/DJ spoke through the mic as he stood in his DJ booth.

The red furred vixen smiled eagerly at this and grabbed her tamer's wrist before fazing then right onto the stage, the boy stumbling a little before regaining his composure "too fast?" Renamon asked with a small blush.

"No, just surprised me a little" he responded as he took the first mic and the song began.

ㇸ5Takato: Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behindㇸ5 

At first not only was the crowd surprised by the boys voice, but his friends as well, Renamon on the other hand just smiled in bliss. 

ㇸ5You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA

And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeahㇸ5

The fox then took the second mic and sang along with him.

ㇸ5Takato and Renamon: I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, babyㇸ5

ㇸ5Renamon: I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubbleㇸ5

ㇸ5Takato: Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of troubleㇸ5

ㇸ5Renamon: Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixationㇸ5

ㇸ5Takato and Renamon: Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation  
Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scoresㇸ5

ㇸ5Renamon: Too many sharks, not enough blood in the wavesㇸ5

ㇸ5Takato: You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-nameㇸ5 

"I didn't think they allowed animals in here" the woman sitting in the table next to Ben and his girls said in disgust.

"And the song they chose, ugh, NO CLASS!" her date exclaimed rather loudly, causing Ben and the Digimon to glare at them.

ㇸ5Takato: And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeahㇸ5

ㇸ5Renamon and Takato: I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, babyㇸ5

ㇸ5Renamon: You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventuallyㇸ5 

ㇸ5Takato: Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi Amorㇸ5

At the last two words Takato cupped Renamon's chin with his index finger and thumb before flicking them away _'when did I get so smooth?'_ he asked himself in thought as he continued in the song while Renamon began to blush.

ㇸ5I'm coming for you and I'm making war

Renamon: And I still love the way I hurt you  
It's irresistible, yeah

Takato and Renamon: I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, babyㇸ5

As the song ended the crowd erupted into cheers before Renamon kissed her tamer on the cheek, causing him to blush before a new voice spoke up.

"Hey kid! Take your mutt and get off the stage and back to the freak show where you belong!"

The two looked around and spotted the one who made the comment.

It was the man sitting at the table next to his.

Takato's hand reached for his Hazardmatrix, wanting to use Hazard Heatblast on the jerk, but he put his right hand back to his side and grabbed Renamon's hand before leaving the stage.

"I'm proud of you Takato, you could've totally went alien on his butt" Ben praised.

"I would've decked 'im" Ranamon added with a smirk.

The group then saw Brittney come out of the kitchen on wobbly feet, carrying a large tray of drinks with one hand as she tried to balance herself. She slowly made her way over to their table, practically dancing on her toes as she tried to avoid colliding with the customers. She was nearly to their table when she suddenly tripped on someone's foot and sent the tray flying right at Ben, Takato and the Digimon; Ben instinctively slapped the Omnitrix while Takato went for his cards.

As the green light washed over him Ben felt his bones dissolve into liquid, his organs vanishing as a sort of nervous system took over. Ben felt every fiber of his being, every cell in his body separate from each other, becoming loose and slimy, melting down into a puddle of ooze as the Omnitrix left his presence, reconfiguring into another type of device that buzzed and floated above the ground. After a few seconds, he felt a sort of attraction to the device as he pulled himself together into a humanoid shape with random feeler-like protrusions sticking out of his arms and neck **"Goop!"** the polymorph cried out.

"Digi-modify: Speed Activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card through the Omnivice.

"Heads up!" Renamon shouted as she used her boosted agility to catch the tray before dashing all over to catch the falling drinks, each one landing safely on the tray without spilling so much as a drop of their respective liquids.

While Goop oozed over and reformed his body into a cushion for the waitress to land on.

Once they were sure that everything was okay, the transformed teen reformed his arm and hand to help the woman up and Renamon handed her the tray.

"Th-thank you" she stammered, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"no problem" the polymorph waved off before he and the vixen took their seats, the Omnitrix timing out shortly after, the waitress then gave the drinks to their respective patrons "so, is this your first night?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Ben 10, sir." Brittney nodded.

"Please, just Ben" he said. "And don't worry about it. The first day's always the hardest; it'll get easier as you go on."

"Th-thank you Ben" Brittany said quietly, pulling out her notepad once more. "May I take your order?"

"I'll have the Caesar salad please" Ranamon requested, the waitress nodding

"I think I'll get the spaghetti and meatballs in a bread bowl please?" Takato said.

"Make that a large so we can share, if you don't mind?" Renamon added before turning to her tamer "that okay with you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"s-sure" the boy said with a blush _'I'm gonna have to talk to BlackGuilmon about how MUCH her personality has changed'_

One by one the girls made their orders, Clair ordering a ham steak with a side of fries, Lillymon having a simple bowl of fruit, the woman was about to take Floramon's order when the plant Digimon was interrupted by a loud snapping noise; the entire table turned to see where the noise was coming from and found it was the man of the couple that had taken a seat near them, an irritated look on his face.

"I'll be with you in a moment, sir" Brittany said politely before returning to Floramon and taking her order of turning up the lights and if it was possible a bowl of whatever was in the compost pile out back. She was about to take Lillymon's order before the man snapped his fingers once more "please be patient sir" Brittany said as she took the flower Digimon's order of a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Then the man snapped a third time; Brittany sighed and excused herself from the table, promising to come back with their orders momentarily as she strolled over to the couples table once more with a strained smile on her face.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Alright toots. What do you people have to eat?"

Ben and Takato narrowed their eyes as he watched Brittany list off the restaurants specials and the staff's recommendations, and even the owner's favorite dish, none of them seemed to please the man in the slightest "never mind, hon. just bring us an appetizer. And where are our drinks?" he added.

"My apologizes, sir. We are rather busy at the moment." She apologized. "As for the appetizer, do you have any particular dish in mind?"

"Whatever is the most popular?" The man frowned "Now go get our drinks!"

"Yes, sir." Brittany nodded as she moved away from the table and to the kitchen.

"I feel sorry for her, she has to serve those jerks" Takato mentioned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't take their crap for anything" Ben agreed.

"And now we have Ben 10 singing Solo!" the DJ said from his booth.

"Guess I'm up" the Omnitrix wearer said as he moved from his seat to the stage.

The teen looked to his table and smiled before grabbing the mic "this song comes from my past" he said "it helps me know that, that's exactly what it was" Ben added as the music began to play.

(Mechazard: for the record this is the full version of the song, not the radio version, there IS a difference)

ㇸ5I said I don't want to walk this earth

If I got to do it soloㇸ5

Floramon, Lillymon, Clair and Ranamon were stunned speechless by their shared boyfriend's singing while Takato and Renamon cheered to their friend.

ㇸ5See how we used to be a team

Running the streets

Ya we was living out our dream, oh

You used to be my rider

I was your provider

And now we separated in two

Oh, when we was burning up the block

And everybody know when we step in the spot, oh

See, we was like the dynamic duo

I'd never thought that you'd go, but you did, uh

Yeah you did

Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (backup within the song: yeah, alone)

And now you got me trapped up on this island

With no way to get ho~me

And I don't wanna go, no

I don't wanna go, go

I don't wanna go, no

I don't wanna go, no

I don't want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (Back up within the song: solo)

Cause I was so high

And I was so low

And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo

Said I don't want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it, solo (Back up within the song: solo, solo)

You was the beat onto my top line

Put us together

And you have to hit the rew~ind

See, you give me a pur~pose

Now I'm getting ner~vousㇸ5

At the next verse, Ben clutched the area over his heart.

ㇸ5That my heart will never sing again

ㇸ5Oh, when we were burning up the airways

Didn't know I was from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.

See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold

Never thought you'd go, but you did yeah

Yeah, You didㇸ5

ㇸ5Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (yeah, alone)

And now you got me, trapped up, on this island

With nowhere to get ho~meㇸ5

ㇸ5And I don't wanna go, go

I don't wanna go, go

I don't wanna no, no

I don't wanna no, no

I don't want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cause I was so high

And I was so low

And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo

Said, I don't want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (solo) soloㇸ5

ㇸ5I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O

I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O

Oh no (oh no)

I don't wanna walk S-O-L-Oㇸ5

ㇸ5I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O

I don't ever wanna let your love go

Oh, n~o

I don't wanna walk (S-O-L-O)

ㇸ5And I don't wanna go, go

I don't wanna go, go

I don't wanna no, no

I don't wanna no, no

I don't want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cause I was so high

And I was so low

And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo

And I don't want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (solo) soloㇸ5

As the song ended the crowd, staff and even the owner erupted into applause, all except for one table.

"You call that singing?" the man said.

"More like a desperate cry for help" the woman commented before both laughed.

Ben frowned before going back to his table just as Brittany had gotten the rude duo their drinks.

The couple took a single sip before shoving the glasses back at her "What is this?! Did you get this toxic muck from the grease trap!?" the man growled.

"And my glass has a smudge on it!" the woman screeched. "Take it back and do it right!" she demanded. Brittany could only take the glasses and head back to the kitchen, coming back out with a plate with a bread bowl on it.

"Your spaghetti and meatballs in a bread bowl, Takato" the girl said politely as she set the dish down in front of the young couple.

"Here, honey. Clean yourself up a little" Lillymon told her, taking a leaf off of her arm and handing it to the grateful waitress.

"Thanks" Brittany said before a loud snapping caught her attention; with a defeated sigh, the woman handed the leaf back to Lillymon and made her way back to the couple's table.

"Yes, sir?" Brittany recited.

"We're ready to make our order, hon" the man frowned.

"Geez, talk about rude." Floramon whispered slightly when she caught sight of Brittany's tired look; the poor girl must have started today and was clearly already exhausted thanks to the one couple practically holding her by the throat.

"I can't believe I used to be like that" Ranamon said in regret

"You?" Ben questioned in surprise that one of the sweetest girls he had ever dated used to act like that.

"Unfortunately" she sighed unhappily "I don't really remember it though, heck I can't even remember how or why I changed"

"…I want my salad made out of leaf lettuce without any spinach of any kind in it, and I want the tomatoes and croutons off to the side, and with the ranch dressing separate. For my soup, I want it made at exactly ninety degrees, no hotter or colder. And I don't want any turkey, beef, or ham in it, strictly chicken…" the woman rambled on as Brittany did her best to keep up.

Ben frowned. "If this keeps up, it's gonna take until the next ice age before we even get our order to the kitchen!"

"Maybe it won't take that long," Takato said hopefully "maybe the place is clearing up a little?"

"…the steak should be cooked to an absolute perfection of medium rare with the most expensive spices you have on hand without any salt, pepper, dill, garlic or parsley of any kind-"

"What kind of spices would you like then?" Brittany asked politely.

"Whatever is expensive! And don't interrupt me! The man snapped. "And for my side, I want my potatoes grilled to perfection without any grill lines on them at all."

"So, you don't want them grilled?" Brittany asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, I want them grilled! I just don't want them with grill lines!" the man snapped.

"B-but that's not possible!" Britany protested.

"Of course it is!" the man growled. "Now back in the kitchen before I report this to your manager. And where are our drinks?!"

"I'll be back soon sir" Brittany said quickly.

"You better." The woman threatened as she sulked on the table, neither one looking pleased whatsoever; any other table within the vicinity pretended not to notice, though Ben and Takato could see the sympathetic looks they gave Brittany as she made her way back towards the kitchen.

"This is gonna be a long night." Ben sighed.

*line break*

To say that Ben, Takato, and the girls weren't in the mood to sing anymore would be an understatement with the people they had to put up with as it was roughly an hour before Brittany came back with their food, having to make four trips just to bring them all their food, of which they were grateful to her; the rude couple that Renamon had dubbed "Devimon's hell spawn" had gotten their meal roughly half an hour before them, and were just starting to sample their meals with disastrous results.

"Hey, hon!" the man snapped his fingers loudly.

"Yes, sir?" Brittany sighed, trying to force a smile on her face.

"My steak is too cold! What are you people doing back there, dipping it in molten lava!" the man frowned.

"No, sir." Brittany apologized "I'll take it back and have it cooked longer"

"And my soup is too hot!" the woman added.

"I'm sorry ma'am" the girl said for about the thousandth time that night. "Shall I take it back and have it cooled down?"

"YES!" the woman frowned, practically shoving the bowl into Brittany's hands "and my water doesn't have enough ice! Get more!" she added gruffly before returning to her salad as Brittany made her way back to the kitchen; Takato noted with annoyance that the woman dumped her tomatoes and croutons and drowned the whole thing in dressing when she ordered it all to be separated from each other while the man drummed his finger impatiently on the table.

"Anyone else seriously struggling to NOT beat the ever living tar out of them?" Renamon frowned as she slurped one of the noodles; everyone raised their hands before quickly dropping them so the rude duo wouldn't notice them and get any ideas.

"As much as I would love to go Humongousaur on their butts, we can't attack them for no reason." Ben muttered quietly "other than being beyond rude, they haven't anything wrong legal wise."

"Damn it" Floramon cursed before an ever familiar snapping noise caught their attention. "And the couple does it again" Floramon frowned angrily as Brittany left a freshly seated group to see what the couple wanted now.

"What's taking so long, hon? Why aren't you getting our food!" the man questioned angrily.

"I'll check on them when I make my next trip to the kitchen, sir" Brittany promised.

"No, you'll do it now! Don't make me talk to your boss about this" the man threatened; Brittany paled and hurried back to the kitchen as fast as she could, coming back out seconds later with a steam steak and a bowl of soup in her hands.

"'bout time" the man grunted. "And I didn't get any ketchup for my potatoes" he added.

"I'm sorry?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"I wanted ketchup for my potatoes hon"

"I'm sorry sir, but we only bring that out if it's requested" Brittany informed "Mr. Mathews says it's a waste of money"

"Are you smart-mouthing me?" the man growled through narrowed eyes.

"n-no sir" Brittany gulped.

"Then go get me some ketchup!" the man demanded.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I can't go against my boss's orders" Brittany gulped a second time.

"Whatever happened to 'the customer is always right'?" the man frowned.

"And my water doesn't have enough ice!" the woman chimed in. "and my soup has turkey in it! I specifically asked for no turkey! Take it back and do it right!" she screamed, shoving her entire meal with the exception of the salad at Brittany. The waitress gulped and nodded, quickly making her way back to the kitchen before the man snapped his fingers yet again.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" he yelled.

"t-to the kitchen." Brittany replied.

"You're supposed to be getting me ketchup" the man growled.

"I-I'll get some from the kitchen" Brittany promised.

The man then looked over at Ben, Takato and the girls; Floramon and Lillymon flinched upon being sighted "those girls have a ketchup bottle," he said, pointing a finger at them like a prosecutor at a guilty defendant. "Just take theirs. It'll save you another trip to the kitchen; if you were smart, you would have thought of that, hon." He said.

The Digimon and boys shared looks of annoyance. "c'mon, girls, be a good sport." He beckoned with a finger. "Bring it over."

Ranamon grabbed the bottle, Renamon then got up from the table and took a battle stance on all fours, like a lion about to pounce its prey.

"Get your own." Ranamon hissed; the couple leaned back, clearly showing that they were scared.

"Call of your mangy mutt" the man demanded.

The red vixen snarled and shared a look at Takato before he and Clair got out of their seats and stood on either side of the fox; a dark aura began to clover the cyborg's claws as Takato reached for his Hazardmatrix, and his eyes glowing red. "Make us" the boy hissed.

With the two clearly scared, the three returned to their seats and went back to eating their meals, making small talk between them; Brittany quickly went back to the kitchen and opted to remain there before she could be belittled for another round.

"That's tellin' em" Ranamon smiled in between bites of her salad.

"And talk about jerks" Ben frowned "I mean seriously, they make Vilgax seem like a kitten." He compared as the girl came out of the kitchen with the soup and glass in hand, setting them down on the table and turning on her heel to see if Ben and the others needed anything before the woman cut in once more.

"This is still cooked improperly!" the woman shouted, spitting out a mouthful all over Brittany. "What is wrong with you idiots? If you're so good at cooking, then why is it so damn hard to make soup correctly?!"

"Those two give humans a bad name" Clair muttered.

"And my glass is wet!" the woman continued. "There's water all over the sides! Did you give me a wet glass on purpose?!"

"That's it bitch!" the man shouted as he slammed his hands on the table "we've had enough of you fuckin' up. Expect to hear from your boss about this shit!"

"I doubt we'll ever come here again!" the woman yelled angrily. "And I'll make sure nobody in Shinjuku will ever hire you again!"

"This place is full of idiots!" the man added "and you have some of the biggest freaks for customers I have ever seen, especially those morons!" he continued, jabbing a finger at Ben, Takato and the girls.

A loud bang and crack suddenly echoed through the entire building, bringing everything to a screeching halt; everyone turned to see Takato hunched over the table with his fist in his plate of spaghetti, marinara sauce splattered all over with the plate smashed to pieces under his fist "I came here for my very first date, to eat with my girlfriend, not to watch someone get abused by the worst humanity has to offer." He growled in a low voice, his eyes disappeared under his hairline.

"You know it's highly unintelligent of people to refer to themselves in the third person." The man spoke as he narrowed his eyes at Takato.

"I wasn't taking about me" Takato moved away from the table and marched up to the couple; Renamon following her tamer "ever since you got here, you've been nothing but jerks to that poor girl! Constantly snapping your fingers, taking forever to decide, giving her impossible orders, ordering stuff on the sides just to dump it right on the food, sending it back again and again, causing us to wait for our food, and them insulting and threatening her without hesitation!" the hazard tamer yelled, revealing his now glowing red eyes "the only good thing you've done tonight is decide to leave and never come back!"

The man beat his fist and stood up, revealing he was a good three feet taller than Takato. "You have about three seconds to take your mutt and sit down, shrimp." he growled, gritting his teeth.

"Make me motherfucker" Takato cursed through narrowed eyes.

The next event was a blur. One second Takato was staring at the king of jerks, the next he was on the floor looking up to the ceiling; he could hear his friends shouting in the background, their yells soft and fading as he felt Renamon's soft and warm hand gently touch his head, begging him to respond. The screaming increased as the couple and the girls traded insults, Brittany began crying towards the back of the fight as Floramon went over to comfort her.

"How dare you attack my friend!" Ranamon screamed, a small thunder storm cloud beginning to form over her head.

"Take a hike ya blue skinned freak! Or you'll end up just like the wimp kid!" the woman yelled.

Takato pushed away Renamon's hand and climbed to his feet with a dark look on his face as his eyes now glowing a dangerous blood red. "My name is Takato Matsuki, bane of the Deva's, creator of the hazard Digimon: Guilmon, master of the former Megidramon, tamer of Renamon, wielder of the Hazardmatrix, user of the Omnivice, and tamer to three Digimon. And you, you sorry son of a bitch, just made a VERY big mistake."

"How so, short stack?" the man smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "You're a hero, and you can't touch us!"

"Oh, but he can." A new voice said, revealing himself to be Mike with a sadistic smirk. "See, you attacked him, actually doing PHYSICAL harm too, and you not only threatened HIS girlfriend, but also Ben's. Which now gives him legal grounds to defend himself in any way he chooses." He smiled upon seeing the horrified looks on the couple's faces as he gestured for Takato to take over.

The boy smirked as he took out his cards and selected the one he thought would be perfect for this situation "Digi-modify: strength activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card through his Digivice, causing the fox to feel a sudden rush of energy.

The Matsuki boy then turned to his alien watch and selected a transformation and slapping down the core, allowing the orange light to wash over him.

His soft, pale skin began to darken in color and harden in texture until it was a durable, silicon exoskeleton that was solid all the way through his body, only interrupted by his blood veins as they solidified into red, crystal-like tubes that ran throughout his entire body, popping out of arms, knees, shoulders, back, and head; his fingers cracked and grounded as they were replaced by hard crystals while his toes fused together into a single digit. His eyes twitched violently until they suddenly popped together into a single eye as his jaw jutted outwards and hardened into a hard, crystal structure. A orange and white jumpsuit materialized on his body as gauntlets appeared on his wrists and thighs and the Hazardmatrix appeared on his right pectoral, completing the transformation **"Hazard Chromastone!"** the Crystalsapien announced.

"and I choose to do it by kicking the living crap out of you two with my girl!" the Crystalsapien said as he cracked his crystal knuckles.

In less than a blink of an eye Renamon sped forward and grabbed the woman by her neck, while Hazard Chromastone swept the man's feet out from under him. With the two dazed, the alien grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up into the air then onto his shoulder, making his way to the entrance alongside his red furred girlfriend. The couple pushed their way past the stunned customers and drop kicked the rude duo out the door and into the street.

"Good riddance" Hazard Chromastone grumbled before he was glomped by a familiar vixen as she purred.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter" she commented in a dreamy tone.

*line break*

"What the heck were you two doing there Mike?" Ben asked as he, Takato, Mike, Wildcat and the rest of the girls walked down the sidewalk.

"Wildcat came into my room, saw me all depressed and wanted to cheer me up, so we snuck out for a date, just the two of us." Mike confessed nonchalantly leaving out the part about singing "and come on, can you say no to this pretty face" he added, putting an arm around the cat girl's waist.

"Sorry about our first date going so wrong Renamon" Takato said in regret.

"Don't worry Takato, other than the rude couple, it was a very good first date" Renamon smiled before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Speaking of 'Devimon's Hell Spawn'…" Clair frowned as a slightly familiar car came down the road and stopped right in front of them. The driver's side door opened, and the man from the restaurant stormed out of the vehicle.

"YOU!" he snapped. "Who do you think you are?!"

"You mean other than the kid who threw your butts out of the restaurant?" Mike questioned sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"And before you go into another temper tantrum, it's your own fault you got kicked out of the restaurant." Ben added. "Even if he wasn't the one to do it, the owner wouldn't have tolerated anyone, even you, if it meant the majority of his customers leaving."

The man clenched his fists tightly before roaring at the top of his lungs and rushing at the group, ready to punch Takato in the face. Before he could however, Mike accessed the Alphamatrix and slapped the core, not even looking at the form he picked before the blue light washed over him.

His skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that allowed his bones to hollow out and reinforce themselves with numerous, small rods that made them stiff and more durable as muscles weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it before long, fine, midnight blue hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the midnight blue fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright blue in color as they widened apart slightly as his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his legs bent back into a new joint; his toes and fingers shortened and grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of blue armguards appeared on each arm with the Alphamatrix symbol over the back of the hands as well as a pair of blue shorts appearing on his body and a blue belt with the Alphamatrix symbol in the middle **"Foxfury!"** the Renamon announced.

Before the man could even attempt to make contact, the blue fox grabbed his hand and held it there, tightly "if I were you, asshole, I would turn around and head back to whatever hole you crawled out of." Foxfury threatened as he bared his fangs and lit his other hand on fire.

The man's face paled considerably as the transformed tamer looked at him, glaring with a smirk, as if he was a lion that just had the biggest, plumpest, tenderest gazelle handed to him on a silver platter. "And I'm in a really bad mood; so I could use a good punching bag right about now" he added before letting go of the man's hand.

The man began stammering multiple apologies between whimpering, then scrambled back to his car and breaking several speed limits, and quite possibly a world record in getting the fuck out of there as soon as possible.

"What do you know, even the biggest idiot can learn" Foxfury joked with a grin.

"That's right, no one touches my man!" Renamon roared into the night "NO ONE!" she screamed.

"Or my man" Wildcat added as she hugged Mike/Foxfury from behind.

"Or my man!" a new voice said out of nowhere as Venusmon tackled Ben to the ground and kissed him, straight on the lips. Digging her fingers through his brown hair and tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue before jamming it between them and into his mouth. By the time she had parted the kiss, Ben was gasping for air and Venusmon had a mischievous smile on her lips; Mike, Takato and the rest of the girls starring at the scene in shock with slack jaws, almost unable to comprehend what just happened.

"What…what just happened?" Foxfury wondered.

"Venusmon just kissed Ben, BIG time" Floramon responded, rubbing her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her.

"Well…this is a little sudden." Lillymon spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"But not unexpected" Ranamon agreed. "I mean, with the way she was clinging to Ben on the way back to the bakery"

"I-I…I'm not too sure about this…" Ben seemed to slightly push the bandaged woman away with those words.

"It's okay Ben, I can wait as long as you need, it'll give us more time to get to know each other" Venusmon smiled happily "especially since Blanc and I are coming with you and Lillymon to the digital world!"

"Well, we better get home before my mom freaks out or something" Takato yawned.

"I call the spot next to Ben!" Venusmon exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Ranamon chimed in.

"Well, later guys, we gotta get back to Rika's before they figure out we're gone" Foxfury waved as he and Wildcat walked off in a different direction.

The girls and Takato made their way down the sidewalk towards Takato's house, talking about past events of the night and about what they were gonna do tomorrow; nobody noticed Ben and Venusmon following from a distance before Ben stopped under a street lamp.

"Something wrong, Ben?" Venusmon asked in concern.

"yes" Ben nodded before swiftly putting his index finger and thumb under the Digimon woman's chin, moving her face towards his before he kissed her, at first the bandage covered woman was surprised but soon began kissing back, the Omnitrix bearer mentally smile before snaking his arms around the girl's waist, Ben soon broke the kiss and allowed Venusmon to hug him, burying her head into his chest, as she is about three inches shorter than Ben "now I'm good." He smiled.

"I thought so." Venusmon purred happily.

"I'm gonna have to carry you now, aren't I?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please?" she pleaded substituting the 'l' with a 'w' like a baby.

"Fine." Ben surrendered before tapping the lid of the Omnitrix, selecting a transformation and slapping the core, becoming engulfed by a flash of green light.

He felt himself grow taller and much more muscled as grey colored fur sprouted all over his body. His face bulged forward into a pointed muzzle, lined with sharp canine teeth as a black nose formed on the end. Organs sloshed around inside him and bones crunched and ground together as he felt said muzzle split into four ways and his fingers became longer and tipped with razor sharp claws that could easily slice through most objects. His toes melted into two, large talons as a third sprouted from his heel and a long furry tail grew from the base of his spine. A mane of black colored fur rose form the back of his neck as spikes rose from his elbows and shoulders. A green and black suit appeared on his body with green wrist bands and a collar around his neck with the Omnitrix symbol in the middle **"Blitzwolfer!"** the Loboan announced.

"Let's go" Blitzwolfer said before picking up the Digimon bridal style, allowing her to happily snuggle into his Loboan fur all along the trek home.

*the next day*

"Alright, everyone here?" Henry questioned as he, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Jeri, Mike, and their Digimon partners with the exception of Amber, plus the additions of Wildcat, Bellestarrmon and the Sistermon twins were present at Guilmon's hut with backpacks full of supplies, waiting on Takato, Renamon, Shoutmon, Lillymon, Venusmon and Ben.

"Everybody but the obvious" Mike said simply.

"Sorry we're late, Takato had to grab something" Ben explained as he, the dragon, bandage covered Digimon, flower Digimon, red vixen, and the hazard tamer ran toward the group, Takato carrying a large flag as he ran.

"What the heck is that?" Kazu questioned in confusion and a slight hint of disgust.

"Oh god, you made another one of those horrific things?" Mike moaned as he looked upon the homemade flag, with literally everybody's faces on it, from Takato and Ben to Kenta and Kazu, and not just the humans, it also had the Digimon as well, from the newly re-colored Renamon and BlackGuilmon to Bellestarrmon and the currently missing Amber, and at the very top of the tapestry was the symbols of the Omnitrix, Alphamatrix, and Hazardmatrix.

"I think it's pretty cool" Shoutmon commented as Blanc nodded in agreement.

"What're you talking about, I got no nose." Kazu complained.

"So, I'm guessing you're all going to the digital world?" a new voice butted in from behind them, a person stepping forward from behind a tree, it was none other than Yamaki "then you'll need this" he said, throwing a device to the hazard tamer, Takato looked at it with curiosity "it's a communication device" he explained.

"thanks" Mike said "but just in case" he added before walking up to the government worker, the teen then dug into his pocket and pulled out a device that was mainly silver with two black lines on the top half, in the middle a red, glowing circle inside a silver ring with another black line just below it "it's a plumber's badge, I made it using one of my transformations, it'll give you direct contact between me, Ben, and Takato if your com device doesn't work" he explained with a smirk.

"Regardless" Yamaki said before taking off his sunglasses "go get 'em" he said with an encouraging smile.

"I don't believe it" Takato said in awe at the man's change of heart.

"Alright everybody" Ben interrupted "next stop, the digital world!" he shouted, getting a loud cheer from everybody in return.

Soon the team entered the stone structure and into the gigantic hole the red reptile had dug in the earth, and into the unknown as they went through the light at the end of the tunnel.

 **Mechazard: alright guys, it's been a while since we heard from Mike, let's check up on the sadist.**

 **Mike: *snores loudly***

 **Ben: geez, he's really out.**

 **Mechazard: I don't blame him with all the anger he had, anyways, be sure to follow, fav and review, and don't forget to check out my Deviantart account as well, it's under the same name as this one, and it's got bio's for Foxflare, Mike, Amber and a lot more awesome stuff, and we'll see you next time!**

 **Mike: ugh, Wha?**

 **Mechazard: uh oh, QUICK KNOCK HIM OUT BEFORE…**

 **Mike: *the beat to Burn It Down by Linkin Park begins to play out of bum fuck nowhere as he bursts out of the ropes***

ㇸ5 **The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find**

 **And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know **

**Mechazard: HELP!**


	23. Chapter 23 brave new digital world

**Mechazard: and I'm back everybody!**

 **Mike: you're lucky I'm in this straightjacket you sorry son of a bitch!**

 **Ben: Mike's still a little steamed at Mechazard**

 **Mechazard: no shit, he's somehow scarier WITHOUT transforming**

 **Mike: I don't need to transform to murder your ass!**

 **Mechazard: if you do that, you'll never get Amber back.**

 **Mike: *pales at the thought***

 **Ben: you gonna calm down now?**

 **Mike: *nods***

 **Mechazard: still, you're gonna stay in that thing until the chapters over.**

 **Mike: *nods***

 **Skurd: correct me if I'm wrong, but, aren't you one of the few authors who has made it to the digital world with the tamers arc?**

 **Mechazard: for once, I agree with you Skurd, anyways, I still don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice/Hazardmatrix/Omnivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

*somewhere in the digital world*

She felt so cold. Which is ironic, being covered in fur. It seemed like an eternity since the last time she'd seen the sun and felt its warmth, all she could feel now was the constant feeling of hopelessness and the freezing bars of her prison.

It seemed like forever since she had been forced into this little, cramped cage, forced to sit and wait for days on end without food or water. And when it did come, it wasn't much, it was enough to hold her data together, so they could keep using her for whatever reason they needed. As a result she was weakened beyond even her Viximon form, but the collar around her tail made it so that, not only did she stay in her rookie level form, but she also didn't have the ability to use her Diamond Storm and Shining Paw attacks.

When she had first been brought here and they put the collar around her neck, she fought and kicked and screamed with everything she was worth, only to be thrown into the cage like yesterday's trash.

She suffered injuries from their torture and experiments that hadn't been able to heal, even though she didn't really know anything about human biology, the Renamon variation could tell that she had several broken bones, many of them fractured in more than one place. She was suffering from internal bleeding and she could barely see out of her eyes. She was never allowed outside the cage, except for the experiments before she was stuffed back into the cage. She was never given the privilege to bathe, and even though she didn't have to, she wasn't allowed to use the bathroom either.

As a result she stunk; ugly looking bruises and scratches underneath the fur on her arms and legs as well as her missing quite a few patches of her usually beautiful silver fur, her tail messy and frizzy, and her outfit was barely holding together. Her fur was patched and unruly, and the goggles that were around her neck had a cracked left lens and a broken right lens, while the frame was barely holding together.

Every night, she cried herself to sleep while touching the spot where the cracked black eyewear rested, hoping that at some point her tamer would come bursting through the wall, only to wake up with dry tears on her dirty cheeks and the horrible smell getting worse and worse. For hours on end, she would sit in her cage and think about the outside world, about what her friends were possibly doing at the moment. If they were doing everything in their power to try and find her.

That led her to think about Mike Lycoan. Her tamer, her boyfriend, her mate. Even though he was a bit of a sadist, he was kind, caring, thoughtful and funny. She had witnessed that herself, and no matter how much they tried to convince her otherwise, she knew he was coming for her. Though how long it took, she didn't know.

With a heavy sigh and sniffle, Amber curled herself into a ball, wrapped her tail around her body and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the horrific smell that wafted off her like a heavy blanket.

*with the tamers*

After the team entered the portal, they saw a sort of brightly lit blueish-green tunnel, with data flowing everywhere.

"This is actually pretty fuckin cool" Mike said in amusement to the sight.

"I gotta agree with you there bro" Rika agreed, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Guys, hold on" Jeri complained from behind "we can't see" she added as Mike, Ben, Takato, Rika and Henry turned and saw that she, Kazu and Kenta were all covering their eyes.

"don't worry, I got you three" Mike said before his right arm twitched before the sleeve of his jacket disappeared and his arm turned light brown as it became soft and stretchy, the feeling of bones disappearing, only to be replaced by some sort of woody structure that acted as bones, the Flourana limb then stretched three of its fingers before wrapping themselves around the three kids waists "there, now you can follow us without needing to see" Mike added, glad he found a solution so quickly.

"Good idea Mike" Ben said from his side before a sudden warp surged throughout the space, causing the team to disappear, then reappear in random places and positions.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick" Kenta whined as he held his head.

"I'm right behind you" Kazu agree as he also held his head.

"What was that?" Takato questioned to no one in particular as he tried to regain his bearings.

"That was a data surge" Neromon informed "the physics here are different than they are in the real world, so up and down are where you say they are" the black vixen added as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"well, I think," Jeri chimed in "down" she added as she brought her right hand up to her chest "is that way" the girl finished as she pointed to her feet.

"Oh dear." Neromon said calmly as she opened her eyes.

Suddenly the entire group began falling in the direction the Katou girl pointed, soon the blueish green space disappeared, showing them just how far they truly were from the surface of the digital plane.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say we were just above the stratosphere of the digital world!" Mike shouted through the wind howling in his ears, he then withdrew his alien arm back into the alien watch, causing the three he held to panic "shut up!" the teen shouted, silencing them.

"Ben, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, use a Hyper Wing card!" he suggested as he too took out a card, the others following his lead.

"Digi-Modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" the six tamers shouted in unison as they slashed the cards through their Digivice's.

Suddenly, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Neromon, Wildcat, Shoutmon, and Leomon all sprouted glowing white angelic wings from their backs, each Digimon then rushed to grab their tamers, Renamon grabbed her goggle wearing boyfriend while Guilmon and BlackGuilmon went after the two non-tamers.

"Don't worry Kazu and Kenta, we got you!" Guilmon reassured before the two dinosaurs bumped into each other, causing them to reel back, unable to do anything as the boys continued to fall.

"As much as I don't like them we still need to help" Mike sighed before looking at the cat girl that held him "drop me, I need to save those morons" he said simply, the girl nodded before dropping her boyfriend.

The two boys continued to scream before they saw Mike diving right at them, the Lycoan boy then turned on his watch, selecting Frostbite before the faceplate slid back, allowing the core to pop up before Mike slapped it back down, becoming engulfed in a flash of blue light.

His wrists bloated to the size of basketballs, his fingers reduced to black claws as the blubber from his hands traveled up the length of his arms, expanding and growing and swelling to massive proportions on his shoulders. His belly suddenly exploded outwards, his legs becoming short and stubby, his toes becoming bony and sharp, reduced to claws, like his fingers had been. Hard plating began to pile itself up on his shoulders and his expanding hips, his entire back becoming covered in the durable armor that could withstand almost anything. His head became round, like a beach ball before muscles and skin melted his face into his chest, his neck disappearing altogether. Black stripes and coloring formed over his pure white body, the armor turning yellow as it formed on the back of his hands and shoulders. The final transformations were the sudden flexibility of his spine and the Alphamatrix appearing on his chest, a little ways below his wide mouth **"Rollout!"** the Arburian Pelarota shouted.

"Not to tell you how to save us, BUT HOW IS THAT THING GOING TO SAVE US?!" Kazu screamed as he continued to fall.

"ever heard the phrase, 'don't judge an alien by its looks'?" the Cannonbolt lookalike questioned before he grabbed the two boys, then curled himself up into a perfect yellow armored sphere as he continued to fall, heating up the whole way down "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" the Arburian Pelarota roared as he went from alien to living meteorite, the only difference, he didn't disintegrate on the way down.

*line break, the ground, about five minutes later*

The rest of the tamers and Digimon had landed on the ground before going over to the freshly made crater, curtesy of Rollout, the first ones to be there were Ben, Beastmon and Bellestarrmon.

"You okay dude?" Ben questioned to the alien in the hole.

The transformed tamer groaned before opening up, revealing Kazu and Kenta hugging each other with their eyes slammed shut "ouch" Rollout moaned before the boys opened their eyes and saw the position they were in, Kazu then pushed Kenta off of him before getting off the Arburian Pelarota himself with the glasses wearer following shortly after.

The Alphamatrix timed out seconds later "Ben, I have a whole new level of respect for you" Mike groaned before attempting to stand up, he stumbled before he was caught by the biker clad Digimon "thanks" the hero said with a smile as he looked up to Bellestarrmon's face.

"No problem, Mike" she replied as she helped the boy balance on his feet.

"Hey, look over there! It looks like a bunch of antennae" Rika said from the edge of the hole.

(Mechazard: yeah, I cut out Kenta's little photo shoot, to be honest, that was just plain stupid)

At the sound of this, Mike's legs twitched and shifted before they hardened into a thick exoskeleton, becoming jointed and plated as it turned aqua blue and bent backwards, a slightly painful process as a sort of webbing formed between the joints. His toes disappeared with three sharp claws taking their place, two in front, and one in back. The blood red jacket wearer then grabbed Wildcat bridal style before using Kricket's legs to leap out of the crater in a single bound, followed by Bellestarrmon carrying Ben.

The four then looked in the direction the redhead spoke of and saw what looked to be a city as well "well, let's get going" Mike said as his legs shifted back to normal and he put the temporary alpha to his harem back on the ground before taking off his backpack.

As he did this the others began walking towards the 'city' until the cat masked one noticed him "what're you doing Mike?" she asked causing the others to stop and face him as well, just in time to see him pull out a small cube-like device that glowed a slight blueish white with a single lens on the top.

"What's that?" Terriermon questioned in curiosity from his tamer's shoulder.

"I made it using Minimind's brain and Circuitboard's tech abilities. It's a hyper cube: basically it's miniature pocket dimension that I use as a storage space" the silver vixen tamer explained "all I have to do it tell it what I need to take out and it comes out, like this: Truck" he explained further before commanding the cube.

In response the cube glowed brighter before the lens opened up and materialized a crimson red Ford 2016 f-150 model pick-up truck with black tinted windows and windshield with a blue phantom flame pattern on the hood, the others could only stare I awe with Kazu, Kenta, Takato and Ben's jaws threatening to break off of their heads.

The Alphamatrix bearer just smirked at their reactions "you didn't expect us to _walk_ the whole time we were here did you?" the teen questioned as he pushed the button on his keys before the others regained their composure.

"You guys can ride" Ben said as he stood next to Takato, Lillymon, Bellestarrmon and the Sistermon twins.

"We're gonna fly" Takato finished as he and Ben slapped their watches, becoming surrounded in flashes of green and orange.

He felt his arms swell with small muscles as his skin hardened into red rust plating that raced up his arms and legs and across his chest. His skull was pulled backwards into a sharp crest as his eyebrows wove together and pulled up from above his head, hooked down only by one end as his nose and mouth fused into a large, horny beak. Ben's fingers fused together into three, sharp claws as his toes molded into two long claws and his heel ground into a back toe. A flash of bright green light exploded on his back, a jetpack-like structure formed on his back, a pair of rust red gauntlets appearing on his arms while green, fingerless gloves appeared on his claws and a green and black bodysuit materialized on him, the final transformation was the Omnitrix appearing on his left shoulder **"Astrodactyl!"** the alien squawked.

Takato's bones became lighter, hollow actually, his arms stretched out a little bit. He was forced to hunch over slightly as his skin turned blood red and six slits formed in his flesh where his ribs would be. His fingers fused together into three long claws. His toes morphed together into two talons as his heel ground against his foot and formed a third toe jutting out behind him, his mouth widening across his face. His eyebrows hardened into yellow crests that looked like a pair of devils horns as they grew upwards above his orange eyes. A tail sprouted from the base of his spine as a thin, yellow membrane formed from his wrists to his waist. A pair of black briefs and an orange strap vest materialized on his body, the Hazardmatrix appearing on the vests hooker and the Omnivice appearing on his right wrist **"Hazard Jetray!"** the Aerophibian announced.

"Fine, see you guys there" Henry said as he got into Mike's truck with the others, but to his surprise, it wasn't the truck's owner behind the wheel…but his girlfriend.

"Uh, Beastmon? Why are you the one behind the wheel?" Henry questioned nervously in fear of exactly how _well_ a driver the beast Digimon made.

"My prince taught all of his harem members how to drive in case he couldn't for some reason" Wildcat shrugged before she turned on the engine and put the vehicle into gear before driving to the sight of the 'city'.

While the others got a head start Mike stayed in place before putting a strange silver circular device in the ground _'I promise I will find you Amber, and when I do Vilgax is going to wish Ben had the balls to finish him off'_ he thought darkly _'because if he doesn't…I will'_

With that the tamer turned to his watch, but stopped for a moment to think about something _'what if I used the same Minimind and Circuitboard combo to try and unlock the master control?'_ he thought before shrugging and doing just that. His right arm became looser, almost a liquid, but not quite the skin turned a shiny black color with the appearance of a bright blue, circuit like pattern on his skin. While in his mind Mike felt his brain split into two parts, one that seemed slightly smaller than the other half. He suddenly understood everything about the world and its inner workings.

Mike then used this combo by touching the Alphamatrix with his Circuitboard arm and using his Minimind brain to make the process go by quicker as the watch beeped and blinked before it spoke _**"master control unlocked, 66 genetic forms available"**_ the Alphamatrix informed before Mike shifted his arm and brain back to normal.

' _66? I thought Ben only had 62?'_ Mike thought to himself before shrugging it off and deciding to ask Ben about it later "Time for a test run" he said with a smirk "Foxfury!" he shouted before a flash of blue light washed over him.

His skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that allowed his bones to hollow out and reinforce themselves with numerous, small rods that made them stiff and more durable as muscles weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it before long, fine, midnight blue hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the midnight blue fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright blue in color as they widened apart slightly as his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his legs bent back into a new joint; his toes and fingers shortened and grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of blue armguards appeared on each arm with the Alphamatrix symbol over the back of the hands as well as a pair of blue shorts appearing on his body and a blue belt with the Alphamatrix symbol in the middle **"Foxfury!"** the Renamon announced.

"well, that answers that question" Foxfury said before breaking into a sprint and chasing after the others, pretty soon, he ended up running alongside his vehicle, smirking at the kids inside before another blue flash engulfed the Renamon causing Mike to return to the world for less than a second before new alien blood was pumped into his veins.

Mike felt his skin begin to scrunch up and harden as his bones slowly started to dissolve into nothingness. Four fleshy stalks burst from both sides of Mike's head, and he was aware that he could see from six different perspectives until a hardened shell covered his original human eyes, and soon enough they lost all function together. A slight itching from the middle of his back produced large, insect like wings that were a dull yellow color. A second pair of legs suddenly burst from Mike's gut like something from an old alien horror film. His spine, what was left anyways, went out from his back and swelled at the end, forming a large, and very sharp stinger with poison sacks just above the point. His fingers melted into two sharp claws and a thumb, his jaw jutted out as a few teeth disappeared. The final touch was a rotting scent that, while Mike couldn't smell, he figured the others wouldn't be so welcome to it as the Alphamatrix appeared on the insects forehead **"Blitzbug!"** the Lepidopteran announced before taking to the air and flying alongside his fellow shapeshifters.

"Hey guys, how's the sky treating ya?" Blitzbug asked jokingly.

"Eh, SQUAWK, not too much different from the real world, but still feels different." Astrodactyl replied calmly.

"I gotta ask, why aren't you driving your truck?" Hazard Jetray questioned in curiosity.

Blitzbug shrugged "I've been teaching all my girls how to drive" he answered simply.

"Good idea" Astrodactyl praised before looking down at their friends "hey, SQUAWK, why'd they stop?" he questioned in realization before he dove down to land on the ground, the other two aliens and Digimon following close behind him.

The Omnitrix and Hazardmatrix timed out seconds later "why'd you guys stop?" Takato questioned in confusion.

"Well, one: Mike's truck is out of gas" Henry informed as he jammed a thumb at the red vehicle.

A blue flash washed over the Lepidopteran, bringing the teen back into the world before a smacking sound was heard. The group turned to see that Mike had his hand on his forehead in aggravation "I knew I forgot something" he grumbled under his breath.

"And two: there was no city, it was just a bunch of rocks" Rika groaned in disappointment.

"Aw man!" Ben whined.

"It's okay Rika, we all thought it was a city" Mike reassured.

"I know but we wasted so much time because of me, I HATE that!" Rika complained in distress.

"Come on sis, don't think like that" the Lycoan boy said trying to lift the Nonaka girl's spirit, but failed "tell you what, next mistake is on me. Deal?" he joked, actually getting a small smile out of his sister figure.

"Deal" Rika agreed with a chuckle.

Mike smiled before looking up at the rock formations "you know, this could actually help us though" he said before he was engulfed in another flash of blue light.

His bones became lighter, hollow actually, his arms stretched out a little bit. He was forced to hunch over slightly as his skin turned blood red and six slits formed in his flesh where his ribs would be. His fingers fused together into three long claws. His toes morphed together into two talons as his heel ground against his foot and formed a third toe jutting out behind him, his mouth widening across his face. His eyebrows hardened into orange crests that looked like a pair of devils horns as they grew upwards above his blue eyes. A tail sprouted from the base of his spine as a thin, orange membrane formed from his wrists to his waist. A pair of black briefs and a blue belt materialized on his body, the Alphamatrix appearing in the middle of the belt **"Slipstream!"** the Aerophibian announced.

Ben and Takato could only stare at Slipstream in disbelief before the manta ray-like alien flew high up into the air before stopping and hovering to get a good look around.

"See anything up there?" Henry shouted to the transformed tamer.

"Nope, not much else then desert…hold on, I got some Heatblast wannabe and a couple others coming our way" Slipstream informed before flying back down to the others.

"We got incoming" Slipstream said as Ben and Takato had their hands ready to activate their respective matrixes while the others reached for their Digivice's.

The 'incoming' the Aerophibian mentioned looked like a human completely cover and/or made of fire with his mouth stitched up, on his right, what seemed to be a girl no older than Ben with long lavender colored hair wearing skimpy purple bikini-like armor that outlined her hourglass figure and c-cup breasts with a visor over her eyes, (and it kinda made it look like she couldn't see with that thing) with translucent butterfly wings, on the fire beings left was a woman, looking much like Venusmon, but she was wearing what looked like a skimpy one piece swimsuit that showed off her midsection and a ribbon around her body, and yet another helmet that made it look like she couldn't see, but allowed her golden blonde hair to flow out the bottom behind her back.

Without a second thought Henry looked at his Digivice as it began to display the info he needed **"Meramon, champion level flame type, data Digimon, if we're not careful he'll roast us alive with those Magma Blast and Roaring Fire attacks."** He said before his Digivice blinked and showed a different set of information **"Kazemon, Hybrid level? What the heck is that? Oh well, she can freely manipulate the atmosphere with her Hurricane Wave and Tempest Wind attacks"** the rabbit tamer explained before his D-power blinked once more before supporting its owner with the final analysis he required. **"Angewomon, Ultimate Level, Archangel Type, Vaccine Digimon, previously classified as an Angel type she was confirmed as an Archangel type because of the greatness of her abilities. And I don't have any reason to argue thanks to her Celestial Arrow and Heaven's charm attacks."**

"alright then, now we know who they are, it's time to fight" Slipstream said before he was engulfed in yet another flash of blue light, returning Slipstream into the watch before a new form began to take its place.

His skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that allowed his bones to hollow out and reinforce themselves with numerous, small rods that made them stiff and more durable as muscles weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it before long, fine, midnight blue hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the midnight blue fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright blue in color as they widened apart slightly as his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his legs bent back into a new joint; his toes and fingers shortened and grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of blue armguards appeared on each arm with the Alphamatrix symbol over the back of the hands as well as a pair of blue shorts appearing on his body and a blue belt with the Alphamatrix symbol in the middle **"Foxfury!"** the Renamon announced.

"Okay one: how are you able to transform like that?! And two: Seriously, again with Foxfury?" Ben asked, clearly annoyed with Mike's continued insistence on using that form.

"In order: We'll talk about it later. And you were the exact same way with Feedback at one point, remember?" the midnight Renamon responded back.

"speaking of which" Ben said before turning to the Omnitrix, tapping the faceplate and bringing up the familiar green holo disc that showed Ben the hero face icons, the emerald eyed teen scrolled through his forms before coming up on the conductoid, tapping the icon and letting the faceplate slide back, letting the core pop up before Ben slapped it back down out of habit, and letting the green light wash over him.

His skin quickly hardened, fusing together with his bones to form a thick, tough shell that quickly reddened, parts of it turned grey in color. Four of his ribs ripped out from his chest and bent in two places, becoming a pair of jointed legs that folded back against his chest as green eyes formed on his chest. Spikes that curved backwards appeared on his feet as dozens of barnacles appeared all over his body. His fingers turned into jointed claws as his lips protruded outwards and hardened into a pair of pincer-like mouth parts. His eyes split into another, slitted pair as the skin on the back of his neck became loose and saggy before hardening again to form a hood over Ben's head. The final transformation was the addition of a nozzle-like hole on each of his palms and the Omnitrix on his chest, completing the transformation **"Water Hazard!"** the Orishan announced.

"Not what I was going for, but I can still work with this" the red armored alien shrugged.

"Let's do it Ben" Shoutmon added in excitement while Lillymon smiled and took a battle stance.

Takato smiled before handing his cards to Renamon before going to his watch and selecting a transformation "it's Hero Time!" he shouted, imitating Ben, before slapping the core and becoming engulfed in a flash of orange light.

His skin began to crawl as it hardened and smoothed into something similar to an exoskeleton, yet not at the same time. It turned black as it raced over his body, blue blotches with lighter centers appearing all over him. His fingers became sharper as they turned into claws, and he could feel his toes melt into two toes as a third claw sprouted from his heel with a loud grinding sound. His teeth fused together into two plates that felt like they could bite through almost anything as his eyes widened and became larger, turning a bright orange. Muscles piled themselves up on his chest and arms, but the most important and noticeable change however, was the itching sensation he got on his back and head. With a sudden, sickly sound, four large wings ripped out of his back, bigger than his entire body. Two large antennae burst out of his head. The wings and antennae flapped around for a few seconds before gently and silently wrapping around their owner like a cloak. The final piece of the transformation was a thick orange belt formed around his waist with the Hazardmatrix in the middle while the Omnivice appeared on his right wrist **"Hazard Big Chill!"** the Necrofridgian shouted in a raspy voice.

The transformed Takato then took his cards back from his red furred girlfriend before turning back to the battle at hand.

"We will not allow you to destroy this world evildoers!" the Archangel shouted to the tamers and Digimon before her left glove began to expand its wings to form a bow of sorts **"Celestial Arrow!"** Angewomon shouted as an arrow made entirely of light appeared before she fired it.

"No you don't, **Cryo Breath!"** Hazard Big Chill shouted as he took a deep breath and exhaled causing a beam of freezing energy to, well, freeze the arrow solid before it dropped to the ground and shattered.

" **Magma Blast!"** Meramon shouted as he shot lava rocks from his hands at Foxfury, only for the flaming stones to be stopped by a sudden spray of water from the side.

"nice try hot head, now it's time for a little fireworks of my own" the Orishan quipped before he slapped the Omnitrix on his chest and became human once more before, turning to the watch again and selecting a transformation before he threw his Digivice and deck box into the air, and finally slapped the core, allowing the green light to wash over him.

Ben's arms became more muscular, his legs stronger and longer. He soon became so big that he lost his shirt, it being torn off his body and tossed away. His skin became patchwork, stitches holding random colored flesh together as the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his right pectoral. Metallic bolts sprouted up from his shoulders, wrists and neck as thick black hair sprouted from his head and down to his chin, stopping. The final transformation was the sudden growth of two large conductor like coils, crackling with electricity. Ben crashed his fists together, a surge of electricity coursing through his conductors.

The new form then caught his belongings before looking himself over " **Frankenstrike**? Against a flame Digimon?" he questioned to himself in mock fear before shrugging "I was going for Swampfire, but, okay, I can work with this"

"You think that just because you changed your form you can defeat me?" the fire elemental questioned.

"Alone I would, at least, struggle" the Transylian said.

"But luckily for him" Shoutmon said as he stood next to his tamer.

"He's not alone" Lillymon finished while fluttering next to her boyfriend.

Without hesitation the trio charged forward into battle the champion Digimon.

" **Fiery Fastball!"** Shoutmon shouted as he formed a ball of in the shape of an eighth note and threw it at his opponent.

Unfortunately it didn't have the effect he was hoping for as the fireball didn't seem to weaken Meramon at all.

"try another attack Shoutmon" Frankenstrike suggested as he threw his fist forward as it crackled with electricity **"Lightning Punch!"** he shouted as he hit the fire Digimon, sending him flying into the air, and toward the others "oops" was all the cadaver could say.

*with Foxfury and Kazemon*

Foxfury was doing well against his opponent as Kazemon kept trying to hit both him and Wildcat, but every chance she got was taken away just as fast thanks to Mike continuously using his enhanced speed to disappear and reappear every time.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kazemon shouted in irritation with an anime style tic mark on her forehead.

"Oh you want me to stop so you can hit me?" he questioned sarcastically "okay" he said simply as he stood in place.

"Finally!" the butterfly winged beauty said in relief before she powered up her attack.

But just above her Foxfury saw something coming their way, or should he say somneONE as Meramon flew through the air, and right toward Kazemon.

"Look out!" the midnight fox yelled as he rushed forward and tackled Kazemon out of the line of fire.

The lavender haired Digimon was confused at first before Meramon finally landed, creating a large crater where the wind warrior once stood. Astonished, the girl looked at her opponent, he had saved her? Why? Her boss said he and his friends were the bad guys! So why did he save her?! It didn't make sense!

"Hey," Foxfury said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts as she looked at him standing over her with his hand out "you okay?" he questioned.

"yeah" Kazemon said, still slightly shocked by his act to save her, before taking his hand "I'm fine, thanks" she added as he helped her to her feet.

*with Takato, Renamon, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon and Angewomon*

" **Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon shouted as he spewed out a powerful, explosive ball of red energy.

" **Pyro Grenade!"** BlackGuilmon shouted as he spat out a powerful, explosive ball of black energy.

Both attacks hit their mark, weakening the angel as she wavered in the sky.

"not good enough" Angewomon said before holding out her hands **"Heaven's Charm!"** the woman shouted before a beam of pure white energy shot out of her hands, the attack hitting both dinosaur brothers and weakening them significantly.

"Guilmon! BlackGuilmon!" the Necrofridgian yelled in concern for his partners, he then turned back to the angel, no angel wasn't the word, Digimon, he looked to the Digimon "I won't let them be taken from me AGAIN!" Hazard Big Chill roared as he slapped the symbol on his belt, becoming surrounded in a flash of orange light once again, returning Takato to the world once again before another began taking its place.

His skin started to harden, becoming unbearably hot and solid as rock. It suddenly split apart, floating like bath toys on a rapidly appearing magma sea. Hot molten lava swirled and pushed its way through the cracks and crevasses of his skin as Takato's bones literally disappeared altogether as white hot lava covered them and solidified into a sort of gelatin like substance. His toes melted into two digits that resembled claws as his eyes turned bright yellow and the Hazardmatrix symbol appeared in the middle of his chest, completing the transformation **"Hazard Heatblast!"** the Pyronite shouted.

The new form didn't seem to scare the Digimon, but instead, it seemed to make her angry "you dare take such a form in front of me?!" Angewomon screamed in rage, causing everybody, even her own allies, to stop and look at her.

"After what happened to me I NEVER wanted to see one of them again!" the angel shouted before charging straight at the Pyronite and tackling him to the ground "it will never happen again! I won't let you destroy the rest of the world like you did my family!" she roared.

"Lady we don't even know what you're talking about! We just came to the digital world to look for our friends!" Hazard Heatblast retorted.

"Why should I believe you?" Angewomon questioned, rather darkly.

"Because they're telling the truth" another voice replied, the others looked toward the source to see Kazemon and Foxfury walking towards them "this one saved me from Meramon when he was sent flying at me" the butterfly winged one said as she gestured to the dark blue fox.

"we came here to find our friend and my girlfriend" the fox explained "she looks like the Renamon over there" Mike added as he pointed to the red vixen "except she has glistening silver fur with golden fur on the tips of her ears and tail, and a fluffy golden mane, she wears a purple t-shirt and a midnight blue skirt with a crescent moon over the right leg" he said before his face began to darken "and she has a pair of black goggles around her neck" he finished as a single tear fell from his eye before he was encased in yet another blue flash, returning the human to the digital world once again.

"Don't worry Mike, we'll get her back" Wildcat said soothingly as she hugged her prince.

After a few more minutes the archangel Digimon finally got off Takato and helped him to his feet before the Hazardmatrix and Omnitrix timed out, returning Takato and Ben to existence.

"So, we're all good now?" Henry questioned, trying to make sure nobody else would attack.

"Yes, we're sorry for attacking you, you obviously aren't who we thought you were" Meramon apologized, the other two nodding in agreement.

"It's okay, we aren't really who we think we are either" Ben waved off, getting confused looks from everybody.

"If that was an attempt at a joke, then Skurd was right, your jokes have gotten worse" Mike said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Yup" Rika seconded.

"Absolutely" Takato agreed.

And then Kazemon cleared her throat "if you don't mind we'd like to join you on your quest to find your friends" the butterfly themed one said in hopes that they would accept "it would give us a chance to show how sorry we are" she added.

Both Ben and Takato thought about it for a good five minutes before they looked at each other and shrugged "alright, we could use all the help we can get, you're in" Ben said, much to the trio's gratitude.

After the three rouge Digimon gave each of their own 'thanks' the sky began to darken…literally, the sky went from day to night faster than you could blink.

"Talk about turning off the sun" Ben muttered to himself.

"Guess we should make camp" Takato said simply before turning to the Alphamatrix bearer "got anything in that cube of yours for camping?" he asked.

In response Mike smirked before pulling the cube out of his pocket "you bet your ass I do" he said.

"Language!" Angewomon scolded.

"get used to it, I'm gonna be doing it as long as you'll know me" Mike retorted with a frown before pointing the cube in front of him "tent, sleeping bags, firewood, guitar, food" he commanded before the cube glowed brighter and the items he requested appeared.

The three new additions jaws dropped at the sight, a cube, just spat out all that? How?!

"How did you do that?" Meramon asked, getting a quick explanation in return (Mike: I already explained it once, I aint doin' it again)

*five minutes later*

After the firewood, tent and sleeping bags were set up the young Lycoan's right arm shifted into Firestorm's arm to light the fire. Pretty soon the tamers and Digimon were chowing down on freeze dried mac and cheese.

But then Ben turned to Mike "alright dude, spill it" he said before swallowing the food in his mouth "how'd you unlock the master control on the Alphamatrix?" he asked in both curiosity and suspicion.

"Master control?" Henry questioned, having never heard about it before.

"The master control is a function of the Omnitrix that allows the user to have access to its forms without having to use the manual controls, by just thinking of the alien you want, and you can stay in that form for as long as you want without timing out." Ben explained, trying to remember everything Azmuth had told him about the function.

After hearing the explanation the others went wide eyed, there was a way to use the watches without even touching them? And you didn't have to worry about timing out? But that did beg a certain question.

"What do you mean unlock? Why don't you have access to it already?" Rika asked in curiosity.

"Azmuth said I wasn't ready and if I wanted to use it I would have to unlock it myself." Ben explained before chuckling "in fact, the first time I used it was back when I was ten, I was messing with it one day during the summer I first found it and unlocked it by complete accident" he said before turning back to his friend "which brings me back to my previous question: how'd you unlock it?"

Mike looked at him blankly "I used Minimind's brain and Circuitboard's arm to unlock it" he explained with a shrug as he continued to eat his meal.

At this new information the bearer of the Omnitrix went wide eyed, before face palming himself "I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Ben shouted in disbelief causing the others to laugh.

Suddenly red energy bullets fired their way, causing the team to scatter as three figures appeared in the air with their firearms bared "fgvbnlqedgjnflietygrufnd" one stated in a garbled language, this one was a male figure wearing what looked to be a black, grey and dark purple armor with a jetpack and a glowing pink 'X' on the face of his helmet.

To his left was another male humanoid figure wearing a similar suit, but this one was mostly a purplish-pink color with a red 'X' on the face of his helmet.

On the other side of the first was a more feminine humanoid wearing a more greyish-purple armor, with a red 'X' on the face of her helmet.

"Aw shit, SixSix, SevenSeven and EightEight" Mike groaned in annoyance.

"You know them?" Kazu asked in surprise.

"They're bounty hunters from our universe" Ben explained "as well as siblings, but they all speak in the same gibberish language" he added.

"Ruihgoerlfncqrutjhgbv" EightEight said, only getting confused looks from everybody.

"ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKERS, DO YOU SPEAK IT?!" Mike yelled out in frustration.

The bounty hunters seemed to sigh in exasperation before holding their wrists up to their faces and pushing a few buttons "better dumbass?" SixSix questioned in annoyance.

"I knew you guys had translators!" Mike cheered before turning to Ben "you owe me five bucks" he said with a victorious grin.

The bearer of the Omnitrix grumbled before digging into his pocket, pulling out the bill handing Mike the money.

After the exchange between heroes' the bounty hunters began firing again "if you're done now, we need to beat these guys!" Henry shouted in annoyance.

This caused the original alien hero to smirk "then let's show 'em what our Digimon can do!" Ben shouted with enthusiasm before he grabbed a card.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate!" Ben shouted as he slashed the card through his Digivice.

" _ **Digivolution"**_ the Omnitrix bearers Digivice said in its feminine computerized voice.

" **Shoutmon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** announced the new Digimon.

"He's got the right idea, let's do it!" Takato agreed before he, Rika and Henry grabbed a card.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution Activate!" the three tamers shouted as they slashed the cards.

" _ **Digivolution"**_ all three Digivice's said in unison.

" **Terriermon digivolve to…"** the rookie rabbit began as a cocoon of data surrounded the rabbit, inside the cocoon Terriermon's data was stripped from his body and replaced with new data, the Digimon was now four foot three inches tall with gun barrels for forearms and tiny three fingered claws for hands wearing a pair of jeans and a belt of bullets strapped across his chest **"Gargomon!"** the new champion level Digimon announced.

" **Neromon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data, as she grew into larger more beast like fox on all fours, with blazing red fur, nine tails, a white jaw, mane, and underbelly while the tips of her tail, mane, and ears were black with the hazard symbol on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big red and black striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her cyan colored eyes **"BlackKyubimon!"** the new red vixen announced.

" **BlackGuilmon digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane and the back of his head, **"BlackGrowlmon!"** He announced his name.

" **Guilmon digivolve to…"** He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane and the back of his head, **"Growlmon!"** He announced his name.

" **Renamon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as her body's data was stripped from her skin and replaced with new data, as she grew into larger more beast like fox on all fours, with blazing red fur, nine tails, a white jaw, mane, and underbelly while the tips of her tail, mane, and ears were black with the hazard symbol on her shoulders, thighs and forehead while a big red and black striped bow wrapped around her mane, the only thing that was left the same was her cyan colored eyes **"Kyubimon!"** the new red vixen announced.

Mike grinned before grabbing his own card "alright, let's do it Amber!" he shouted, but when he didn't get a response he looked around for the silver vixen, he became confused before the memories came back to him, she wasn't here "oh…yeah…I forgot…she isn't here" the Alphamatrix bearer said with a hint of depression in his tone, unaware that one of the bounty hunters heard him.

Even though you couldn't see it, you could tell that SevenSeven had a sadistic grin behind his mask "oh, does the master miss his dog?" SevenSeven asked mockingly.

That little comment caused the teen to look up in shock, he knew about Amber? Then he was here with Vilgax! Before the alien could even blink Mike's legs twitched and shifted before they hardened into a thick exoskeleton, becoming jointed and plated as it turned aqua blue and bent backwards, a slightly painful process as a sort of webbing formed between the joints. His toes disappeared with three sharp claws taking their place, two in front, and one in back, he then jumped right at the Sotoraggian, tackling him right out of the sky and right to the ground where his legs became normal before arms shifted into sky blue crystal.

The alien bounty hunter looked at the human/Petrosapian hybrid, who had an enraged look in his eye "Where is she!? WHERE IS AMBER!?" Mike roared in SevenSeven's covered face.

*with the rest of the tamers*

" **Gargo Laser!"** the gun bunny shouted as he fired the green energy bullets at SixSix, the bounty hunter evading each one easily.

" **Blazing Solo!"** PunkShoutmon shouted as he strummed his axe, firing a beam of red energy at his shared enemy.

"We need to get them airborne!" Henry shouted as the bounty hunters continued to evade their attacks before he and Ben grabbed another card.

"Digi-modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" the two tamers shouted as they slashed their cards once more, causing their partners to grow glowing white wings.

"My turn now" the Tennyson boy said with a smirk before he turned to the Omnitrix, tapped the faceplate, causing the green holo-ring to appear, he then cycled through his transformations before coming to the one he wanted, he tapped the icon and let the faceplate slide back so the core could pop up "it's hero time!" he shouted before slapping the core, allowing the green light to wash over him.

His bones ground and crunched as he was shrunk down to the size of only two and a half feet tall as his skin turned a smooth, blood red in color. A thin, spaded tail snaked out from the base of his spine as his fingers grew longer and his nails grew sharper. His eyes widened apart slightly as his nose suddenly jutted out at a comical, almost ridiculous, length. His ears became larger and slightly bat-like before becoming spiked as his toes melted together into three digits, his heel grinding against his foot before becoming a small spike. He became slightly obese as spikes formed on his chin and the corners of his eyes as a green and black aviators outfit materialized on his body, complete with a white ascot and a pair of goggles strapped to his head. The Omnitrix appeared on his belt, completing the transformation.

" **Jury Rigg**?! How does this help anybody?!" the Geremian complained before looking to his enemy "you know what? I can work with this" he smirked.

"How is this little guy gonna help?" Blanc asked curiously as she looked at the small form of Jury Rigg.

"well toots, allow me to show you" the Gremlin alien said, causing the white clad girl to blush at the name "BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK!" he chanted as he was grabbed by PunkShoutmon and thrown at SixSix, tearing apart the jetpack and several of his weapons.

" **Diamond Storm!"** Renamon shouted as the energy projectiles materialized around her, before they were fired at the feminine hunter.

" **Pyro Sphere!" "Pyro Grenade!"** both Guilmon brothers shouted in unison as they spat out their respective energy spheres.

" **Blood Rain!"** Neromon shouted as she fired her blood red diamond shards at her tamer's 'brother's' opponent, only for the attack to be deflected by a shield of sky blue crystal.

At first Rika and Neromon were shocked before the Nonaka girl regained her composure "Mike what are you doing!?" she questioned in disbelief.

The blood red jacket wearer then allowed the crystal to shrink back into the ground before he looked back at the black fox and redheaded girl with an evil glare "interfere again, and it'll be the last fucking thing you ever do" he said in a dark, almost demonic tone, then looked back to the bounty hunter under him. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, you were telling me where my partner was, right?" he asked with a glare.

As a response though, SevenSeven merely chuckled "you think I'm dumb enough to betray Vilgax? Then humans must be dumber than these stupid monsters you associate with" the hunter said with a covered grin.

The teens eyes then disappeared into his hairline before he too chuckled "thanks…I needed a new punching bag" he commented before he stood and allowed a flash of blue light to wash over him.

He felt himself become heavier, and much fatter than before as his gut bulged outwards and his legs became short and weak. His arms grew only a few more muscles on them before they fell limp to his side, still swelling with fat and useless tissue as the transformation continued. His fingers grew into dull claws as his toes became drab. A pair of black briefs with a thick black chain belt appeared on his sickly yellow skin as a heavy, cage like helmet grew out of nothingness, held down by a large amount of chains, hoses and locks. The most noticeable change however was his face. No one could see it, but Mike could feel it as it began to grow and shrink and swell and deflate in random spots, bony horns and knobs growing out at random intervals as sharp teeth lined his oddly shaded mouth. The final piece of the transformation was the appearance of the Alphamatrix on the neck piece of the helmet. **"Nightmare!"** the alien rasped as he struggled to breathe.

The tamers saw the flash, and could only look on in confusion at the new form their friend took "uh, what can that guy do?" Takato questioned in pure confusion.

This little comment got the attention of Jury Rigg as he poked his head out of SixSix's jetpack only to gain a surprised look on his face "ooh, he's _really_ pissed off" he said with slight awe in his tone.

This caught the visor wearer's attention "what do you mean by that? What can something like that do?" Kazu questioned, doubting that anything like _that_ could be dangerous.

"Remember when we told you guys about our aliens?" Jury Rigg questioned as he jumped out of the jetpack and onto the ground, the Omnitrix timing out seconds later "that would be Mike's version of Toepick" Ben explained as he looked to his fellow shapeshifter.

The others could only look on in horror at the realization of what was to come as the cage doors on Nightmare's helmet then clanged down and slowly rolled open.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The Sotoraggian suddenly began screaming as loud as he could, unable to tear his fearful gaze away from the horrors within the helmet. Unholy growls and roars, hissing and screaming could be heard within the dark recesses of the helmet as sinister things moved around inside, a few of them just managing to move out into the pale moonlight as the bounty hunter turned white with fear, his armor short circuited from the sight. Nightmare then closed the doors on his helmet, just as another flash of blue light transformed the alien back into Mike Lycoan "I'm going to ask you again: where. Is. Amber?" he hissed, stooping down and inching his face closer to SevenSeven's so they were just an inch apart.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk, they're holding her about a three days walk west of here, along with that little white puff ball! That's all I know!" the Sotoraggian squealed in fear "just please, for the love of Threepointonefour, don't show me that horrid face again!" he pleaded in absolute fear of the previous transformation.

"Good boy" the silver vixen tamer said before punching SevenSeven so hard, it broke his helmet and knocked him out, the angry tamer then looked back to his friends "let's tie these chuckle fucks up before they can…" Mike instructed before the sounds of a jetpack flying away grabbed his attention, the entire group turned to see EightEight flying away.

"How did we forget about her?" Kenta questioned in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter, she'll send the message" Ben said simply.

"What message?" Kazu asked.

"That the tamers are here to find him, get our friends back, and kick his tentacled ass all the way back to our universe." Mike said darkly.

*two hours later*

As the fire continued to burn, the bounty hunters were tied up and all tamers were asleep, all except one.

Mike sighed as he continued to sit and look at the sky "I'm coming partner" he whispered as he gazed into space while Wildcat slept on his right side with her head on his lap as he kept brushing her hair with his hand, making the girl purr in her sleep.

"You okay?" Bellestarrmon asked as she walked up to him and took a seat on his left.

"Yeah" he said stubbornly "thought you were asleep?" he questioned.

"I couldn't, seeing as you were up as well" she explained.

"Why are you staying with us? You don't have a tamer, you aren't one of my girls, and you're not one of Ben's girls. I don't get it, what do you want?" he questioned in slight suspicion.

Taken back by the question Bellestarrmon hugged her knees close to her body as she looked into the fire "I'm here because I wanna be here…with you" the biker clad girl said timidly "you're a good person, and in my experience there aren't many people like you…when we first met, even though you were Foxfury…you had this warmth…I don't know how to explain it…but I've never felt so comfortable around anyone before in my life." She explained as she hugged her legs tighter.

The Alphamatrix bearer chuckled before turning to the mega level Digimon "that isn't usually something I hear, to be honest, I'm not really the ladies' man you see before you" Mike replied with a smile "I've never been good with girls before, which is pretty wield considering I have at least seven girlfriends now" he said, much to the ladders confusion.

"Seven? I thought it was only si…" she began before the tamer interrupted her by connecting his lips to hers, surprising the Digimon biker, but after a couple of seconds, she melted into the kiss. She had never experienced on in her life. Now she understood why others liked it so much. They soon broke away, Bellestarrmon's face a bright red.

"thanks for the talk, I needed that" he said, laying down and shifting the cat girl's body so she was laying he head on his chest, before patting the spot on his left, signaling the biker clad Digimon to lay next to him.

At first she hesitated, but then complied and laid next to her new boyfriend "night, Mike" she said lovingly.

"night girlfriend" he replied, causing her to inwardly squeal in delight before putting an arm around her shoulders to hold her close as they both soon fell into the land of dreams.

 **Ben: hey guys, Mechazard's currently running away from a** _ **very**_ **angry Tigerage right now, so I'm gonna do the end of this thing, we made it to the digital world, Bellestarrmon is officially part of Mike's harem and Angewomon and Kazemon are now in the story, as always, don't forget to fav, follow, review and check out Mechazard's Deviantart page as well, and we'll see ya next time!**

 **Mechazard: look I said I was sorry!**

 **Tigerage: lemme tell ya something Mechazard01, author of Ben 10 Digimon tamer and various other stories!**

 **Mechazard: HEEEEELLLLLLP!**


	24. Chapter 24 motorcycle madness

**Mechazard: well we finally got Mike to calm down**

 **Mike: *snores***

 **Ben: and by 'calm down' he means we drugged him with sleeping pills**

 **Mechazard: it worked didn't it?**

 **Ben: let's just get on with the story.**

 **Mechazard: fine, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, on with the story!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice/Hazardmatrix/Omnivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

The tamers were fast asleep, Leomon sitting on a rock not too far away, Neromon leaning against another, while Wildcat and Bellestarrmon slept on either side of their shared boyfriend as Mike used his jacket as a pillow, Lillymon sleeping on Ben's left side and Renamon sleeping on Takato's right side, both using his hoodie as a pillow, as the rest of the Digimon were scattered about.

Suddenly, Neromon, Renamon, Bellestarrmon, Mike, and Leomon opened their eyes in alarm, the hazard brother's not too far behind.

"Trouble" Mike said out loud, causing the others to awaken as well.

"What's up?" Ben questioned groggily as he sat up.

"There are Digimon approaching" Neromon informed as she got ready for a battle.

In the distance a low rumbling sound could be heard, followed by the sight of a giant dust cloud.

"MOVE!" the Lycoan boy yelled as he picked up the sleeping cat girl and slung her over his shoulder before grabbing his backpack, he then closed his eyes and focused the power in the Alphamatrix, suddenly Mike's legs twitched and shifted before they hardened into a thick exoskeleton, becoming jointed and plated as it turned aqua blue and bent backwards, a slightly painful process as a sort of webbing formed between the joints. His toes disappeared with three sharp claws taking their place, two in front, and one in back.

Using his new legs the human/Locustiod hybrid crouched and jumped high into the air, landing on a ledge not too far away.

(Mechazard: yup, that would be the species name I made for Crashhopper)

Everybody else taking his lead and climbing onto the nearest ledges, some needing the help of their Digimon partners, while others had no trouble at all, and for some strange reason, Kazu, Kenta and Wildcat were all still dead asleep.

Luckily everybody was safe…until the herd began to overflow in the narrow canyon area and began to climb on the ledges "oh no you don't!" Ben shouted as he was about to activate the Omnitrix until a familiar voice stopped him.

" **Magma Blast!"** Meramon shouted as he shot lava rocks from his hands into the herd "go, get away while you can!" he instructed as the herd began to carry him away, like a flood of water.

"Meramon!" Takato shouted in worry for his new friend, the fiery Digimon then disappeared into a cloud of data as the others looked on in mourning for their lost ally.

Then a yawn caught the Alphamatrix bearers attention as his cat girl lover was beginning to awaken "what'd I miss?" she questioned in confusion as she looked around.

Mike could only sigh. This was gonna be a little hard to explain.

*the next morning*

The visor wearer and glasses kid were beginning to stir as the sun shone in their eyes.

"I could really go for some breakfast right now" Kazu said as he and his friend sat up, but then looked around, he saw his friends and their Digimon standing around a pile of dirt and pebbles hanging their heads in sorrow.

"Geez, what's with them?" Kazu asked in a snotty tone.

"How in the fuck did you two dipshits sleep through that stampede?" SixSix asked in confusion.

"Stampede? What stampede?" Kenta asked.

"The stampede of Jagamon you fucking idiots!" Mike shouted in aggravation for the two's limited intelligence.

"Seriously?" the visor wearer deadpanned in confusion, but then Mike glared at the duo, silencing the boys.

Both Takato and Ben then took this time to check the campsite, seeing almost everything in ruins, including Mike's Blood red leather jacket and Takato's hoodie "aw man" Takato whined at the sight of his piece of clothing.

"Yeah, these are shredded" Ben said as he held up the battered jacket, that looked more like a couple pieces of thread "sorry about the jacket, Mike" he added as he showed the remains to his friend.

"It's okay, I got it covered" the Alphamatrix bearer said with a smirk as he took out his hyper cube "trench coat, hoodie" he commanded, causing a blood red trench coat and a red short sleeved zip-up hoodie to materialize from the cube.

"You brought your old hoodie?" Ben asked as he saw the item.

"Yeah, I figured 'why not?' you know?" Mike shrugged as he picked up the hoodie and took something out of the left pocket before handing it to his fellow vixen tamer "here you go Takato, I think it'll look better on you than me at this point" he said as he gave Takato the item.

"Thanks" the hazard tamer said gratefully as he slipped the jacket onto his shoulders and zipped it up.

"Nice, red is definitely your color" Renamon said in approval as Mike slipped on the trench coat.

"Alright now that, that's done, let's get moving" Henry said as he and the others began to walk the way SevenSeven had pointed to the previous night.

"You're coming too" Bellestarrmon said as she picked up SixSix and put him on his feet before pushing him in the same direction.

Meanwhile Mike and Wildcat stayed with SevenSeven but then the teen pulled out the thing he took from his old hoodie "here, I don't need this anymore, plus I think it would look better on you" he said as he held out a headband, with a picture of three wolves in the wild.

Then Wildcat took off and discarded her previous headwear, after, Mike took the headband and wrapped it around her forehead before tying it into a bow on the back of her head, allowing the wolves to be seen to all "thank you my prince" Wildcat said lovingly before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick" SevenSeven said in disgust at the sight.

Mike scowled at the bounty hunter before he turned to the Alphamatrix tapped the lid of the device and selected a transformation, causing the faceplate slide back and the core popped up, the tamer then proceeded to slap it back down, allowing the blue light to wash over him.

His toned figure suddenly swelled as hundreds of muscles piled up on top of each other, sending his growing form upwards until he was more than twice as tall as his previous form. His fingers pulsed as think veins appeared on his arms, sending alien blood through them. A second pair of eyes appeared above his own and every hair on his head disappeared. A short beard appeared on his chin that ran up to his disappearing earlobes as his jaw jutted out. Suddenly a second pair of smaller arms burst out from under his own, still just fresh muscle and bone. A rough, red skin covering him. Mike's toes melded into two large claws as a row of small spikes appeared on his head and shoulders. A black undershirt with a blue stripe down the middle and a pair of black pants appeared as well as two pairs of black fingerless came out of nowhere on his large hands and the Alphamatrix appearing on a thick blue belt, finishing the transformation **"Workout!"** the Tetramand announced.

The red skinned alien then picked up the Sotoraggian by his shoulders and set him on his feet, before pushing him forwards, the Tetramand and Beastmon following from behind.

*one hour later*

"What the heck are those lights?" Takato questioned to no one in particular as he continued to walk with Guilmon on his right and Renamon on his left.

"They're data streams, get sucked into one of those and you could end up anywhere in the digital world." Leomon said, walking in front of Mike in his human form, the teen having transformed back about twenty minutes ago.

"Huh…so don't go toward the light? Got it" Terriermon joked.

"Yeah, we're here to find Calumon and Amber, not each other" Henry added in agreement.

But then a sound caught the Alphamatrix bearer's attention, Mike then turned around and saw exactly what they were supposed to be avoiding "guys, data stream coming up behind us!" he yelled to the others, causing them to look back before bolting to the right, but unfortunately for them Kazu and Kenta just ran forward.

"What are you two doing?!" Rika shouted as she watched the two boys continue to run.

"Were you two dropped on your heads as babies or were you born stupid?!" Mike yelled before he saw Rika being carried by Neromon as Wildcat and Noir run to the duo, the Alphamatrix bearer following suit with SevenSeven before all eight of them were sucked into the light.

"Great" Shoutmon deadpanned.

*20 minutes later*

"Hey check that out!" Terriermon said as he looked in another direction, the others looked as well, seeing something that looked kinda like a petrified bubble bath.

"There's something you don't see every day" Ben said as he and the others walked toward the 'bubbles' cautiously.

"Unless you're us" Shoutmon added.

Suddenly a loud revving sound was heard in the distance "is that a motorcycle?" Blanc said in confusion.

The entire group looked around for the source of the noise, until Angewomon spoke up "over there!" she shouted as she pointed to two figures and a fast approaching red motorcycle.

"here it comes" said the first figure in a feminine voice, the woman attached wearing a red scarf on her head and around her neck with a golden mask over her emerald green eyes, a golden breast plate outlining her well-developed D-cup bust, four belts one set on top of another looped into an 'X' over her hourglass figure and a sword sheath attached to each set, a golden groin plate with, what looked to be an Aztec loincloth over her 'womanhood' along with two golden gauntlets going from the back of her hands to her elbows, in her right hand, a scepter with a green gem at the end, and four pale golden wings sprouting from her back.

"I know D'arcmon, and I'm ready for it" the second figure said in a feminine voice to the now named D'arcmon. This one had a completely different look to her as she appeared to be fully covered in black armor, in her right hand what appeared to be a scepter with a golden heart above a hammer, she had pink shoulder pads and a pink chest plate, as well as a pink skirt with blades hanging off of it, a long flowing pink cape, and on her face was a helmet, much like Angewomon's but with pink horns and a golden crown on top with her white hair flowing down her back.

"Who are those two? And why do they look like they're getting ready for a fight?" Kazemon questioned in confusion.

" **The first one is D'arcmon, Champion level angel Digimon, she's known as the Goddess of the Battlefield because of the way she uses her Dancing sword attack in battle"** Henry explained as she read off the Aztec cloth wearers data.

" **and the other one is Queenchessmon Mega level Chess Queen Digimon, she's the strongest of the Chessmon since she usually defends the cowardly KingChessmon with her Grand Cricket and Queen Stamp attacks"** Ben informed as he read the second ones data from his Digivice.

"Let's help 'em out guys" Jeri said enthusiastically as she ran to fight alongside the new Digimon.

The Hazardmatrix bearer sighed before he and the others stepped forward and followed the gun user.

"Hey, let us help!" the two Digimon then looked toward the group to see the tamers and Jeri running toward them.

"Who are you?" Queenchessmon questioned as she looked through the newcomers.

"We'll explain later, but for now, just know we're here to help." Ben said before he grabbed a card and his Digivice.

"Might as well go all out, Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Ben shouted as he slashed the card, the card in question glowing before turning blue.

" _ **Matrix Digivolution"**_ the Omnitrix bearers Digivice spoke.

" **Shoutmon Digivolve to…"** the rookie said as his body's data was stripped from his skin and replaced with new data, a slightly taller version of Shoutmon with bigger horn that emphasized the 'V' shape and a dark red leather jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck, the final piece being the dark green and black electric axe guitar strapped to his back, other than that not much else changed **"PunkShoutmon!"** announced the new Digimon before he began to change once more.

" **PunkShoutmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the red one started before his body changed once again and his skin began to turn silver while it hardened and shined at the same time, his leather jacket turned black and the sleeves disappeared showing off his more muscular arms while also growing three silver spikes on each shoulder, his horns grew even larger and turned blood red, lastly the guitar strapped to his back transformed from a green and black axe to a silver skull with red gemstones for eyes **"MetalShoutmon!"** the new form said in a slightly deeper voice.

Queenchessmon and D'arcmon could only look on in awe "Tamers" D'arcmon muttered.

"you aint seen nothin' yet" Ben commented with a grin before he turned to the Omnitrix tapped the lid of the device and selected a transformation, causing the faceplate slide back and the core popped up, "it's Hero Time!" the dragon tamer shouted before he then proceeded to slap it back down, allowing the green light to wash over him.

His skin became more loose, almost a liquid, but not quite. His bones dissolved into nothing, and even his organs seemed to disappear; but Ben knew they were still there, just a lot more squishy and modifiable than they had been before. His skin turned a shiny black color, racing to cover his form. His feet molded together into a single, wide toe as he lost a finger on both hands. More mass piled up between his head and shoulders until there was a smooth, slope like transition between the two. Ben's mouth and nose vanished all together as his eyes crashed into each other and became one. The final additions to the transformation was the Omnitrix in the center of his eye and the appearance of a bright green, circuit like pattern on his skin **"Upgrade!"** the Galvanic Mechamorph shouted in Ben's voice with a computerized after tone.

The alien then looked himself over before shrugging "I was going for Feedback, but I guess this can work" Upgrade stated simply.

The two Digimon looked at him in awe "you can transform?" Queenchessmon asked in disbelief.

(Mechazard: screw it, too many characters to make up different ways to describe them, from now on I'm using their names more often.)

If Upgrade had a mouth he would be smirking "yup, pretty cool huh?" he said before charging into battle, the Galvanic Mechamorph then morphed into a blob before he splatted onto the bike, covering it, but instead of taking over the bike like he expected, Ben was shocked off of the machine.

"Ben!" MetalShoutmon, Blanc, Lillymon, Angewomon and Kazemon shouted in concern.

"That's it, this bike's going to the scrap heap!" MetalShoutmon shouted in anger to his tamers injuries **"Skull Song!"** he shouted before playing his guitar in a heavy metal fashion firing a blast of silver energy.

"I'm with you there" Angewomon said as she and Lillymon flew into the air.

" **Heaven's Charm!"** the woman shouted before a beam of pure white energy shot out of her hands, the attack hitting both dinosaur brothers and weakening them significantly.

" **Flower Cannon!"** Lillymon shouted as she thrusted both of her arms forward, made a gun muzzle from the petals on her wrists, and fired an energy shell.

All three attacks looked to be on point until the bike swerved at the last second, causing the attacks to miss.

"What?" Lillymon said in disbelief.

"I guess we should've mentioned that this thing has a mind of its own shouldn't we?" D'arcmon asked sheepishly.

"What was your first clue?!" MetalShoutmon yelled angrily, luckily the vehicle was now in the way of Guilmon, BlackGuilmon and Terriermon.

" **Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon shouted as he spewed out a powerful, explosive ball of red energy.

" **Pyro Grenade!"** BlackGuilmon shouted as he spat out a powerful, explosive ball of black energy.

" **Bunny Blast!"** Terriermon shouted as he spewed out a barrage of superheated air.

Unfortunately, like the others, these attacks failed to make contact as well.

"Are you kidding me?!" Terriermon said in frustration before the Digimon and tamers saw the bike drive off.

"Where's it going?" Takato asked as he saw the vehicle rev off.

"I don't know, but I don't think we've seen the last of it." Henry said back before the doors on the 'bubbles' opened up, revealing that Digimon were inside of them!

The Digimon looked to be an army of teddy bears crossed with gingerbread cookies.

"I think someone needs to get a new cookie cutter." Terriermon joked as he looked at the Digimon that surrounded him and his friends.

" **Chuchidarumon, champion Digimon with a tendency to…stare?"** Takato informed to his friends just before one of the brown bear-like Digimon stepped forward.

But this one looked different than the others, this one had wrinkles under his eyes and he walked with a cane.

"Elder!" Queenchessmon called as she approached the Chuchidarumon with D'arcmon "we're sorry we couldn't defeat that metal monstrosity" she apologized as she with a bow.

"it's alright, you've done your best" the elder said before a strange noise interrupted him, the group and villagers turned to see that the black and green puddle was moving, before it reformed into the shape of Upgrade.

"ugh, remind me not to do that again" the Galvanic Mechamorph groaned before a beeping sound came from the symbol on his face before he was engulfed in a flash of green light, bringing Ben back into existence, while startling the villagers in the process.

"Who are you strangers?" the elder questioned to the tamers, causing the orange vest wearer to step forward.

"We're Digimon tamers, my name is Henry Wong, and this is my partner Terriermon" the passive one introduced as he gestured to himself then the rabbit.

"I'm Takato, and these are my partners, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon and my girlfriend Renamon" the baker's spawn said as he gestured to himself then the two dinosaurs and finally to the fox, the furry one mentally squealing in delight at being addressed as his girlfriend.

"I'm Jeri Katou, and this is my partner Leomon" the girl said as she and the lion man Digimon stepped up.

"Ben Tennyson, universes greatest hero and Digimon tamer, this is my main partner MetalShoutmon," he said before the ultimate level Digimon reverted to his rookie form. "Err, make that Shoutmon," he corrected himself before turning to the yet-to-be-named-Digimon "and these are Blanc, Angewomon, Kazemon, Bellestarrmon and my girlfriend Lillymon." He finished, not noticing the frowns that appeared on Blanc, Angewomon and Kazemon's faces.

Suddenly a new voice decided to make themselves known "Shoutmon?" said a young feminine voice, one that the red dragon seemed to recognize.

Shoutmon turned to the source of the voice, this Digimon had a pair of beautiful ruby colored eyes and a bright yellow crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead, large, rabbit-like ears adorned the top and the sides of her head, colored amethyst on the tips, her skin was a white rose color that complimented the pearl white kimono she wore.

"L-Lunamon?" the red dragon questioned in disbelief, as a response the newly named Lunamon walked over to him calmly with her eyes closed, before she glared at Shoutmon, cocked her arm back and slapped him right across the face.

The girls gasped while Ben and the other boys could do nothing more than cringe as they saw Shoutmon's scaled skin turn a deeper shade of red where he was slapped.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Shoutmon yelled in a mix of anger, confusion and emotional pain.

"Disappearing on me, you jerk" Lunamon said simply before she grabbed his cheeks and replaced the glare with a loving smile "and this…" the Digimon added before she mashed their lips together, surprising the red draconic one before he kissed back. "Is because I'm glad your safe" Lunamon said after breaking the kiss and hugging Shoutmon tightly, causing the red dragon to hug back with a smile.

" **Huh, Lunamon, rookie level data Digimon, with her large ears, she can hear sounds from any distance, and despite her timidity, she develops attachments easily and can't stand being alone"** Ben explained as he read off her data from his Digivice.

The lunar Digimon just looked at the hero in confusion before turning to the dragon "who's this Shoutmon?" she asked.

Shoutmon then chuckled sheepishly before answering "uh, this is Ben Tennyson…my tamer…" he began before turning to his tamer "Ben, this is Lunamon…my girlfriend" he added with a nervous smile.

"Oh" was all the hero could say with a surprised look, before it turned into a friendly smile "nice to meet you Lunamon" Ben said before he crouched down and held out his hand for a handshake.

The rookie timidly looked at the hand, then at the human, then finally to her boyfriend, her safety net gave her a reassuring nod, Lunamon then took the hand and gave the bearer of the Omnitrix a friendly smile "it's nice to meet you too Ben" she greeted as she shook his hand.

*in another part of the digital world*

"Where am I?" Impmon questioned as he walked along what looked to be a sidewalk, clearly still recovering from his 'fight' with Indramon.

"Do you seek power?" a new, deep, almost demonic voice questioned out of bumfuck nowhere.

"Huh?" Impmon said as he looked up to see a big dog Digimon that looked to be based off the mythological Cantura. "You gonna make fun of me too?" the imp asked in a tired tone.

"The smell of humans weighs heavily on you" the canine said simply, causing Impmon to sniff himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Impmon yelled, just then, images of a boy and a girl fighting over a dog flashed in his mind, this sudden flash of information caused the pyromaniac to fall onto his hands and knees.

"You see? They don't want you" the dog spoke once more.

"Fine, but what do you want?" the purple one asked as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I can help you to digivolve"

Impmon looked up at him in shock before realization struck him "what's the catch?" he asked skeptically.

The dog then smirked "there are a few Digimon who have dared to enter the digital world with their humans, I believe you are quite familiar with them?" he said as another realization struck the imp, along with a flashback.

*flashback*

"You must really like that bread." The hazard dino stated while watching the creature eat a spiral piece of bread.

"What makes you say that?" The imp questioned back before eating the rest.

*flashback #2*

"That's not true. They can do whatever they want as long as they don't get into trouble." The aquatic alien informed back while trying, so very hard, not to transform into something that could hurt the imp or have Skurd give him some sort of weapon that could.

"Yeah, we don't tell them who to play with" Henry added

"Oh yeah! Then why didn't you invite me to play?!" the rookie shouted out at them as he was now standing up in anger.

"Why don't you come play with us now?" Takato offered in an honest tone.

*Flashback end*

"All you have to do is take care of those traitors" the canine Digimon continued.

"You mean…Guilmon and his friends?" Impmon asked hesitantly "oh great, now for once I really am sick to my stomach!" he yelled out before looking to the large Digimon in front of him "fine, if you can make me digivolve I'll do whatever you're stinking Sovereign wants!"

The dogs' smirk grew sadistically before he jumped high into the air "then relinquish YOUR SOUL!" he roared out before the ground below Impmon opened up, revealing what looked to be a pool of lava, before Impmon fell in.

(Mechazard: DID HE JUST MAKE A DEVIL'S DEAL?!)

*back with the tamers*

Takato, Ben, Jeri, Henry, Terriermon, BlackGuilmon, Renamon, Leomon, Shoutmon, Lunamon, (who were still hugging BTW) D'arcmon and Queenchessmon sat within one of the 'bubbles' of the village with the elder Chuchidarumon, a big plate of brown spheres, the size of softballs in front of the tamers.

"Please, accept this food as our thanks; we don't have much, but what we do have is yours" the elder said.

"I think I'm gonna pass" Henry said nervously.

"Me too, it's not that we're trying to be rude or anything, we're just not sure if it's safe for humans to eat" Takato added with an explanation.

"I'll have one" Jeri said joyously as she reached for one of the pieces of food, the girl then took a bite, while the others watched for her reaction, soon Jeri swallowed "it's delicious!" she exclaimed with joy.

This caused Ben to shrug before he grabbed one and took a bite "she's right, these ARE good!" he said as he took another bite.

Although the food WAS tempting, the other two boys had other mattered they wanted to discuss "how long has that thing been terrorizing you guys?" Takato asked, clearly he was concerned about the village, and wanted to anything he could to help.

"That metal menace has been barreling through this innocent village for quite some time" D'arcmon informed as she crossed her arms.

"We were walking through the desert before we spotted that thing destroying the village, so we opted to help them and destroy it" Queenchessmon added before looking down in sorrow "unfortunately we haven't had much success"

"That THING was a motorbike" Henry said plainly.

"Either way, we gotta help them out" Ben said as he finished off the brown ball.

"Right" Takato nodded in agreement.

"Can I talk to you two outside?" Henry said more as a statement than a question, before walking out of the hut with the two other tamers.

"What's up?" Takato asked, curious as to WHY the passive one was currently more angry than usual.

"I don't think we should get involved in this" Henry said, much to the other twos shock.

"What?!" Ben and Takato said in surprise.

"This isn't our battle to fight" the rabbit tamer added.

"We can't just do nothing" Takato countered as he watched Guilmon play with a few Chuchidarumon children.

"He's right Henry, after all the time I've spent being a hero, I just can't leave people, or Digimon like this." Ben added, getting a reluctant nod from Henry before a familiar engine sound was heard throughout the area.

Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by the wandering heroines "it's back already?" D'arcmon questioned in surprise, not expecting the two wheeled machine to come back so soon.

"apparently" Ben muttered just as BlackGuilmon, Shoutmon, Lunamon and Lillymon came out of the hut, just in time to see the bike crash though one of the 'bubbles' and delete one of the children.

"No!" Takato shouted as he saw Guilmon jump onto the bike, causing something to fall off, before the red dinosaur's eyes began to glow red, but it currently went unnoticed by everyone, while Jeri and Henry went over to the thing that fell off the bike, both Takato and Ben were going through their respective matrix's.

"Oh! It says it's MetalKoromon a Fresh Level machine Digimon" Jeri explained as she read the info off her Digivice.

(Mechazard: in the actual show MetalKoromon was incorrectly stated as a Rookie level, when it's actually Fresh level)

"Hey, what's up with Guilmon?" Takato asked as he saw that his partner wasn't stopping.

"I'm so happy to be off that thing" MetalKoromon said as it sat in Jeri's palm.

"What do you mean?" BlackGuilmon asked in suspicion to the strange words.

"That nasty bike takes over your mind, forcing you to ride it until it finds someone it likes even better!" the Fresh level Digimon explained further much to the other's shock.

"It has a mind of its own? That explains why I couldn't merge with it earlier with Upgrade" Ben said in realization as he finally found the alien he was looking for, tapping the icon, he let the faceplate slide back, allowing the core to pop up "it's Hero Time!" he shouted, much to Lunamon's confusion, before he slapped the core back down, allowing the green light to wash over him.

His body structure stated similar to his human form, shooting up about a foot and a half as the Omnitrix worked his magic. His skin turned a pale grey and looked as if it would split and break with the slightest touch. His fingers became long, razor sharp claws as his eyes widened and turned entirely green. His flat human teeth grew into sharpened fangs, some of them not entirely fitting into his mouth and then curving over his lips. Muscles piled themselves onto his arms and chest as he felt his lungs grow very large and his heart start to slow. He felt slightly empty and sort of drowsy, drained of the ability to eat normal foods and forced to eat…other things. His feet became sharp claws, hidden beneath a pair of green boots. A tight black and green costume that showed off his muscles covered him, a green mask with bat-wing horns appearing on his face. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach as a thick membrane grew between his arms and his hips, forming wings and completing the transformation.

The Vladat then looked himself over before he began to panic " **Whampire**?! In the desert?! In the day?!" he shouted before he began to spontaneously combust "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Whampire screamed as he ran around in pain, closely followed by Shoutmon, who was trying to help his tamer.

The others could only look on with deadpanned expressions before Lillymon sighed, grabbed Whampire and slapped the Omnitrix on his stomach, causing Ben to come back for a brief second, before new alien blood was pumped through his veins.

As the flash of light encased Ben's form, his skin went from being soft and warm to hot and hard as cement. Rocky bumps formed on his wrists and shins. His shoulders became broad and massive, so large that he had no neck at all; his face was stuck right in the middle. His mouth became wider and almost forever stuck in a toothy grin. His fingers swelled in size, and Ben could feel a slight tingling sensation on the tip. He then felt a strange feeling as his guts all moved upwards into his chest as a swirling, hot magma filled center filled their space. His toes melded together into one smooth, rounded foot. A pair of black shorts with green stripes appeared on his lower body as the Omnitrix suddenly appeared on his forehead, completing the transformation **"Gravattack!"** the Galilean shouted.

"alright, I can work with this" Gravattack shrugged before he brought up his hands and focused his power on the maniacal machine, a white aura appearing over his hand before the bike stopped and floated into the air, the others stared in awe.

"Whoa" was all Shoutmon said, Lunamon blankly nodding in agreement.

Suddenly though, Leomon jumped into the air with his sword raised, appearing to want to kill Guilmon, but before Gravattack could even try to stop him, at the last second, Leomon turned the sword so that the flat end was facing the hazard dinosaur instead of the edge.

With a loud 'KLONG!' the sword made contact causing Guilmon to fall off the bike unconscious while Leomon stood over him.

The moment didn't last long however as the lion was tackled to the ground by a black blur, the lion looked up to see a snarling BlackGuilmon pinning him down, bearing his fangs and looking like something straight out of hell "never. Do. ANYTHING. Like. That. Again." He said in a very angry voice.

"I wouldn't worry too much about your brother, he has a VERY hard head." Leomon said calmly.

The hazard dinosaur in question groaned before sitting up "what happened?" he asked, seeing Takato, Jeri, Henry, the rest of the Digimon, minus Leomon and his brother, before he saw the Galilean, and was about to question him until he saw the ever familiar Omnitrix disk on his forehead.

"Where's my brother?" Guilmon asked his tamer, the later just pointing to his creations' black counterpart, causing the original hazard dino to look at them in confusion "why are you sitting on top of Leomon, BlackGuilmon?" he asked innocently in confusion.

The black dinosaur did a double take before getting off the lion man Digimon and back over to his brother "it was nothing little brother, we're just glad to have you back" BlackGuilmon answered as he put his clawed hand on his red counterparts shoulder.

"Thanks, but where did I go?" Guilmon asked in pure confusion.

Unfortunately Guilmon didn't get an answer since their focus was now on a giant hole filled with lava opening in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, not too far away.

The tamers and Digimon blanked for exactly five seconds before Ben decided to speak up.

"That's convenient" the Galilean muttered before he used his powers to dump the bike into the hole.

"Well, I guess that's it" Queenchessmon said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"After all this time trying to defeat that thing…and that's how it ends?" D'arcmon muttered in disbelief.

"At least it's over" BlackGuilmon commented with a shrug.

"What are we gonna do now?" Queenchessmon said unsure of what to do next.

"Why not come with us?" Jeri suggested, causing, not only the two Digimon in question to look at her, but the rest of the tamers as well.

"Come with you?" D'arcmon asked, curious of the offer.

Leomon's eyes then widened in realization at what his tamer was inquiring "I think I understand" he said "we're here to rescue our allies and need all the help we can get" the lion added before turning to his tamer "isn't that right Jeri?" Leomon asked, getting a nod in response.

"Well I'm definitely coming with you guys, I'm not letting Shoutmon get away like that twice" Lunamon said in joy while latching onto Shoutmon's arm "is that okay Shouty?" she added with puppy dog eyes, making the red scaled one blush.

' _Must resist her eyes, must…aw forget it'_ Shoutmon thought before he sighed "sure Lunamon, you can come with us" he relented.

Suddenly a bubbling sound caught their attention, causing them to face the lava hole once more. A figure shot out of the heated digital earth.

As the glowing orange substance oozed off the figure, it revealed itself to be something similar to Bellestarrmon, but this one had one BIG difference. It was a DUDE! The smaller differences was he had pale grey skin, a white fluffy collar, a red scarf tied around his left arm, a freakin' rat tail, and no wings.

"What the…?!" Gravattack shouted in shock as the Omnitrix timed out, bringing Ben back to the digital world.

"Who is that?" Takato asked, not really expecting an answer in return.

"Whoever it is, he's managed to tame the metal beast" Leomon shouted in slight shock.

After about five minutes of staring at each other, the new Digimon began to ride away from them with his new bike "hold on, who are you?!" Takato shouted.

As the biker clad Digimon was riding away he uttered four words "they call me…Beelzemon"

 **Ben: whoa, not what I was expecting.**

 **Mechazard: what exactly WERE you expecting?**

 **Ben: *shrugs***

 **Mechazard: well, somehow Mike's still asleep. I can only hope that when he wakes up he won't try to kill me again.**

 **Ben: anyways, so D'arcmon and Queenchessmon have joined us.**

 **Mechazard: and it's only a matter of time until they join your harem.**

 **Ben: so until next time, don't forget to fav, follow and review!**

 **Mechazard: see ya next time!**


	25. Chapter 25 battle for the ages

**Mechazard: hey guys I'm back, and Mike FINALLY calmed down.**

 **Mike: yep, I'm all good now**

 **Ben: that's a relief, so we're gonna see what Mike, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Wildcat, Noir, Neromon and SevenSeven were up to after they separated were from the others.**

 **Mechazard: so, everybody ready? *readers nod* then I won't keep you guys much longer, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, on with the story!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice/Hazardmatrix/Omnivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks"**

"Kevin I told you a hundred times; I just can't find either of them," Gwen said sadly. Frustrated, Kevin pounded his fist into a wall. Along with the couple, Rook, Grandpa Max, Blukic and Driba, Magister Patelliday, Lucy, and Mike's mother.

"Gwen, I know you've been working as hard as the rest of us, but is there possibly another way you can track them?" Max asked. Gwen sadly shook her head, and the old man pinched his brow. Ever since his grandson and his human partner disappeared, Max had become increasingly annoyed and quick to enrage. The world was practically in chaos without Ben and Mike around to help; ever since their disappearance, the Plumbers were barely able to keep criminals from causing too much damage, more than once they nearly failed if it wasn't for luck.

"I don't understand it," Driba shouted, annoyed. "Even with our advanced minds, we can't find Ben and Mike!"

"This coming from the twerp who built an emergency exit only Galvan's can use," Mike's mom mumbled. Rook had remained silent for most of the meetings the small group had called to discuss their searches for the missing members of his team. They had agents, search parties, they even tried to get bounty hunters like SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight to help in the search, but weren't able to find them, even with all their resources they just couldn't find Ben and Mike! Rook opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance as the entire room was bathed in a bright red, blinking emergency lights. With a sigh, Patelliday, the Galvan's, and Lucy ran out of the room to help prevent yet another crisis. The red lights stopped after a while and the five left in the room relaxed back in their chairs, completely spent.

"What about Professor Paradox?" Rook asked after a moment of silence. "Surely, someone of his ability would be able to find Ben and Mike."

"Yeah, cause it's the easiest thing in the world to contact a guy who constantly travels through time," Kevin murmured sarcastically. His patience wearing thinner and thinner every day, if it wasn't for Gwen keeping him calm, he would've gone on a rampage.

"I would assume it would not be easy, but it should…wait, you are using sarcasm, correct?" Rook asked. Kevin sighed and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Look, we're all worried about Mike and Ben. But we aren't going to find them if we run ourselves into the ground," Mike's mom sighed.

"It's an expression, Rook." Kevin added before Rook could question the phrase.

"Kevin's right," Max sighed. "We've been searching nonstop for Ben for almost a week without any rest and barely enough food to keep us from falling over ourselves. The best we can do right now is take a rest and continue our search in a little while."

Gwen sighed again, but solemnly agreed. She slowly got out of her chair and walked out of the meeting room towards the guest dorms where she collapsed down on the bed she and Lucy shared for the moment. _'Where are you guys?'_ she thought, just before she fell asleep and into the land of dreams.

*with Mike, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Noir, Wildcat, Neromon and SevenSeven*

"If we get out of this alive I'm gonna rip you two apart!" Mike yelled angrily at the boys dumb enough to stumble into the data stream, as he scrolled through his transformations.

He soon found the one he needed before the faceplate slide back, allowing the core to pop up, before he slapped it back down he turned to Noir "grab the boys, I'll get Rika, Wildcat and Neromon!" he ordered as he slapped the core and let the blue light wash over him.

He felt his arms swell with small muscles as his skin hardened into red rust plating that raced up his arms and legs and across his chest. His skull was pulled backwards into a sharp crest as his eyebrows wove together and pulled up from above his head, hooked down only by one end as his nose and mouth fused into a large, horny beak. Mike's fingers fused together into three, sharp claws as his toes molded into two long claws and his heel ground into a back toe. A flash of bright blue light exploded on his back, a jetpack-like structure formed on his back, a pair of rust red gauntlets appearing on his arms while blue, fingerless gloves appeared on his claws and a blue and black bodysuit materialized on him, the final transformation was the Alphamatrix appearing on his left shoulder **"Rocketdino!"** the Pterradian squawked.

At that very moment the group exited the tunnel of light.

"A bottomless pit, NO FAIR!" Kenta screamed as he fell.

"Man when you say bottomless you men bottomless" Kazu added just before he and Kenta were grabbed by the cat hood wearer.

"Nice catch Noir SKWAK!" Rocketdino complimented.

"Thank you, Mike" the Digimon girl said with a blush, though it didn't go unnoticed by the Pterradian.

' _She must like me too,'_ he thought before he looked down to the ground _'gotta talk to Wildcat about her then'_ Rocketdino added before him and Noir touched down on the ground.

"Well this sucks" Rika said simply before she glared at her two 'friends' "what is wrong with you two?! Why did you run ahead of that thing?" she shouted angrily.

Unfortunately for the boys the alien among them decided to voice his own opinion "what the fuck made you think you could OUTRUN A TUNNEL OF LIGHT?!" he roared before he tapped the hourglass symbol on his shoulder, bringing Mike back into existence.

This immediately caused the two to stay quiet.

"Now let's find a way back to the others" Neromon suggested as she looked to the Alphamatrix bearer, who nodded in understanding.

The teen brought the alien watch to his face before he tried to access the navigator _**"error, function not available"**_ the watch informed.

"What? Alright then, let's try calling Ben" Mike suggested as he tried the communication application _**"error, function not available"**_ the watch repeated "that's not possible" Mike said in surprise.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Kenta whined.

"I have access to the basic transformation functions, the alien limb transformation function, and the master control, but I can't access the communication or navigation functions" Mike explained in worry before he sighed "looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way" he concluded.

"Which means?" Wildcat questioned.

"We get to Vilgax's ship, and see if we meet them there" Mike said with a shrug.

"And if we don't?" Noir questioned, making the Tamer's face darken.

"Then you guys stay behind while I save Amber" the hero said in a dark tone.

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted in unison.

"I may not like you very much, Lycoan; but that's a suicide mission!" SevenSeven yelled.

"I'm not gonna let you do that alone, bro" Rika said in defiance, but flinched when her 'brother' turned to her with an angry look.

"No Rika, you've never met Vilgax before, he won't hesitate to kill you, he won't give you a chance to use a modify card, he won't give Neromon a chance to Digivolve, he will kill you all on the spot!" Mike yelled, making the girl back up in fear.

"But we can help you dude!" Kazu tried to reason.

"No, you and Kenta are just dead weight that we shouldn't have to carry around!" the teen shouted again, still clearly annoyed by the two boys.

"Take that back Lycoan!" Kazu yelled back in offence.

Mike's face then seemed to calm slightly before he turned away from the others "I can't let you guys get hurt" he said in a more calm voice "that's why we need to get to Vilgax's ship" he added before turning to the Sotoraggian "you found us before right? So that must mean you have a tracking device that actually works in the digital world." The tamer said, getting a nod in response.

"But why should I help you? You and Tennyson are my targets" SevenSeven questioned.

"Because if you do I'll pay you triple whatever Vilgax is" Mike said with a smirk before he focused, causing his right arm to twitch and shift, growing sky blue crystal, until the limb itself was made of the substance "and considering I can produce, pure Taydenite, I'd say it's worth it" he added as he lifted his Petrosapian arm.

"Not exactly Lycoan, this is about more than money" the Sotoraggian sighed "Vilgax has my sister"

"I think EightEight is more than capable of handling herself from what I've seen" Rika said with a grin.

The alien turned to face the Digimon queen, seeming to scowl under his helmet "I'm not talking about EightEight," he said before looking down in dismay "I'm talking about my little sister, TwoTwo."

This caught everybody by surprise, there was a fourth one? A younger one? And she was in trouble. With renewed determination the hero looked directly at his 'enemy' "I promise you SevenSeven, that we will help you save your little sister" Mike vowed with a smile.

To say that the Sotoraggian was surprised by the proclamation, was a bit of an understatement, he wasn't expecting this at all _'I guess they're right, these two humans are hero's'_ SevenSeven thought before he nodded and brought up the H.U.D. within his helmet, showing him a map of the digital world, along with a blinking blue dot and a blinking green dot. "Got 'em, Tennyson and the rest of your friends aren't too far away, they're just above us" he informed, just before they became surrounded by what seemed to be an energy dome.

"Alright, I've had enough of these fucking ambushes" Mike growled angrily before he went for his watch, but never got the chance to activate it, as a loud sonic screech filled the air making the humans and Digimon cover their ears before causing him and the others to suddenly fall unconscious, luckily though, he was able to touch the watch, activating…. Something?

" **I'm disappointed SevenSeven, you should know better than to betray me"** a new voice said **"contain them, and make sure that Omnitrix is secure before the human awakens"** he ordered to a small army of orange and black robots **"these young ones will soon learn to fear the name: Vilgax"**

*one hour later, unknown location, Mike's P.O.V.*

As I slowly awoken from my sudden nap, I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a lab of sorts shackled down on a fuckin' examination table, _'alright, let's recap, we were fine one minute before an energy dome surrounded me and the others, then for some reason, we all got knocked out.'_ I thought to myself before the door on the other side of the room opened, a figure walked through the doorway, it was a giant hulking humanoid wearing red armor, with a big red helmet, but the most unmistakable thing about him, was the fact that his head looked like an octopus.

"Vilgax!" I growled as I struggled to break out of my binds, unfortunately I couldn't, and for some strange reason, I couldn't use the alien limb transformation function either _'must have a dampener field built into the restraint, shit!'_ I thought.

The squid faced alien smiled sadistically before he gave a light chuckle **"I see Tennyson has mentioned me"** Vilgax said **"imagine my surprise when EightEight came back, informing me that she and her brothers were defeated by, not one, but two Omnitrix wielding** _ **'hero's'**_ **"** the Chimera Sui Generis said with a growl at the end.

"Enough bullshit Vilgax, I only have one thing I need to know," I growled as I glared at Vilgax in hopes that the villain would burst into flames.

" **You wish to know where your friends are, don't you?"** the warlord questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just them, but one other as well." I continued "where is she?" I asked.

" **Who?"** Vilgax questioned back, he knows exactly who, bastard.

"You know exactly who you sorry fuckin' excuse for seafood!" I insulted "where is my partner?! Where is Amber?!" I yelled out in rage.

The Chimera Sui Generis smirked evilly **"ah yes, allow me to show you"** Vilgax said in a low tone before the door opened once more **"come here my pet"** he bellowed, causing a new more feminine figure to enter the room, one that I recognized immediately.

"Yes master" the figure said in a low, robotic tone, fully revealing herself as a silver furred bipedal fox creature with a golden mane covering her D-cup breasts, and gold fur at the tips of her ears and tail wearing golden arm guards with the yin-yang symbols on the back of her hands, and a pair of black goggles around her neck.

"no" was all I could say, hearing those two words made my hopes and heart sink to an all new low, _'I'm sorry Amber'_ I thought as my head dropped in despair.

This made Vilgax chuckle darkly, before he turned on his heel **"you may have fun with him, my pet"** the conqueror of ten worlds said before he approached the door, he paused **"and be sure to make it…painful"** the Chimera Sui Generis added.

"Yes master" was the simple response Amber gave before the warlord exited the room.

The fem fatale then turned to face me "you are lucky human, not many have survived an encounter with my master before" Amber said.

I remained silent.

"Nothing to say? No quips? No pathetic threats?" she asked.

I continued to be silent before I opened my mouth "I only have one thing to say" I said, the silver vixen walked toward me, then grabbed my brown hair and pulled my face upward so that I was looking into her once beautiful amber eyes, they showed me that she no longer had that spark I fell in love with, instead, they showed absolute loyalty to Vilgax.

"And what exactly is that?" she asked in mock interest.

"I'm sorry, Amber" I said, clearly confusing the fox "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, I was too late to save you and for that I'm sorry." I added as tears fell from my eyes "I know you're probably not the same Digimon girl I fell for in the beginning, but if these are my last words, then just know…that I love you and I always will" I finished in a cracked voice.

"A very heartfelt speech, but it will do you no good" the ShiningRenamon said simply before she let go of my head and cocked back her fist, I closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain at any moment…but after several seconds, it never came.

I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me with a blank expression, she seemed to be contemplating the best way to hurt me without killing me _"what are you waiting for?"_ I thought, trying the mental link instead, after a few seconds, I got a response…her tail twitched, and at this my eyes widened _"Amber?"_ I said through the link, this time getting an eye twitch.

" _Amber, it's me, Mike."_ Her eyes looked into mine, _"please listen to me. This isn't you. You're not Vilgax's pet. We're partners Amber, Check my Digivice if you want. You are my friend, my girlfriend, my mate. Just please, come back to me."_

Her face shifted briefly, the edges of an emotion making an appearance before she snapped back.

' _Words aren't enough, I need more, maybe if I feed my memories of us into her…'_ I thought to myself before doing exactly that, I thought of all the time we spent together, from the day me and Ben first met her and Shoutmon, the first time we fought a Digimon, our first kiss. Just hoping…praying that I could get through that block Vilgax put into her mind. _"I know you're still in there Amber, come back to me…please"_ I pleaded through the link.

She continued to look at me, her eyes seemed to be searching mine for something. Her stance shifted from one of obedience to one of curiosity and slight longing for information. She surveyed me for quite some time before her paw gently reached up to cup my cheek. Her eyes widened as a tear escaped them.

"M-Mike…"

I smiled in response. "I'm right here Amber, come back to me."

She twitched more, I could tell her memories were returning to her. Or so I hoped. That barrier in her mind was breaking. Her left eye twitched as a familiar spark returned, her right eye soon followed. The tension in her limbs faded away, no hostility within her. He face shifted once more as she finally regained control of herself.

"I knew you would come for me" she said as she smiled at me.

"Good, now let's get the others and get the fuck out of here" I knew the others didn't have long before Vilgax would finish them off and come back for me.

*ten minutes later, hallway of the ship, third person p.o.v.*

"Do you know where Vilgax is holding the others?" Mike asked as he and Amber raced down the hallway.

"Yeah, I do, but the Digimon and Digivice's are being held in a different room from Rika and the others, just down this hall" the silver one answered.

"Got it covered" Mike said as he was suddenly engulfed in a flash of blue light.

His skin changed into a smooth, chrome silver that became tougher than his original. He began to shrink down until he just barley reached the other's ankles as his face widened for his expanding mouth. He could feel his organs sloshing about inside him as his bones became slightly softer and more bendable; his lungs expanded until they were the largest organ in his body as his eyes became smaller and turned squinty. His ears vanished, to be replaced by small holes, and even then they were covered by hardened skin that wrapped around his head in a way that resembled headphones. His arms and legs grew shorter as the Alphamatrix symbol appeared in the middle of his forehead finishing the transformation **"Sonic Boom!"** the Sonorosian announced.

"I'll ask how you did that later, but for now we need to move" Amber said, the small alien nodded before they split into two identical copies, one was then engulfed in another flash of blue light, bringing the human back for less than a second before he began to change again.

His fingers hardened into sharpened blades as a long, whip like tail sprouted from the base of his spine and stretched a couple feet. His toes ripped out of his shoes and melded into four claws, two in front, two in back. The ball of his heel crunched forward, moving under his foot bones and becoming perfectly round and smooth, suddenly separating itself from his foot and held there by his curved toes. Mike felt his skull stretch back into a sharp point and his legs bent backwards. A pointy, black helmet with a slide down mask materialized on his head and a tight, black and blue body suit appeared on himself, the Alphamatrix appearing on his chest completing the transformation **"Raptor Racer!"** the Kiniceleran shouted.

"You tell this guy where Wildcat and the other Digimon are being held, while we go for Rika and the others." The speed alien instructed.

His partner nodded before turning to the Sonorosian "down the hall, turn left, it's the fifth door on the right" Amber instructed, Sonic Boom nodded before Raptor Racer grabbed the fox bridal style and sped away.

"time to get my friends back" he said before he slapped the Alphamatrix on his forehead, bringing Mike into existence in a blue light for a brief moment before he shifted once more.

A light layer of regular and dark blue fur covered his whole body as he shrunk down to the size of a large bulldog. He was forced to hunch forward as his spine arched that way, a long tail sprouting from the base of his spine. His arms became thin, yet strong, designed to pull himself up and down, left and right, and whichever direction he pleased. He lost two fingers on each hand, but gained a second pair of similar arms that split out from his sides, thankfully already covered in skin and fur. Three pairs of cyan blue eyes appeared on his face as the fur on his head was flipped up and back. His jaw jutted out in an ape-like fashion as two, sharp canine teeth poked from his bottom lip at the corners of his mouth. Two blue sashes appeared on his chest like an 'X' with the Alphamatrix symbol in the center, finishing the transformation **"Terantulape!"** the Aracnachimp announced.

The monkey then shot a line of a sticky web-like substance, onto the ceiling, allowing Terantulape to swing his way through the hall, and to his girls, and Neromon _'just hold on you three'_ he thought.

*with Rika, Kazu and Kenta*

She didn't know how long it's been since she, Kazu and Kent were brought onto this ship and strapped to these tables, but she wasn't worried about that, she was more worried about her 'brother' Rika knew where she was, this had to be Vilgax's ship, but she was starting to worry that Vilgax… _'No! Mike is not dead!'_ Rika mentally scolded herself.

"We're dead, there's no way we can get out of here alive" Kenta whined.

"Would you shut up, we're not dead yet" Kazu scolded.

"For once I agree with Kazu, we're not dead yet, Mike's coming for us, we all know it" Rika said in agreement.

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing the one who captured them **"hello children"** Vilgax greeted with an evil smile.

"Let me guess, Vilgax, Right? You don't look so though" Rika scoffed, on the outside she was acting brave, but that's exactly what she was doing, ACTING! On the inside she was more frightened than anything she had ever experienced.

" **As quippy as Tennyson, I will make sure you suffer for that, child"** Vilgax growled, before a screen lit up, showing the Digimon strapped to similar examination tables, but looking worse for wear.

Wildcat and Noir's clothes were torn slightly and burned in places while their bodies sustained multiple bruises and cuts, courtesy of Vilgax beating the shit out of them no doubt as their chests rose and fell rapidly showing that their breathing rate increased.

Neromon wasn't looking much better, the Renamon variation looked like she had several broken bones, many of them fractured in more than one place. And she was suffering from internal bleeding and she could barely see out of her eyes.

" **And if you don't tell me where Tennyson is, you will suffer just as your creatures did"** the Chimera Sui Generis threatened.

"We don't know where Ben and the others are, we were separated by a data stream!" Kenta confessed pathetically.

"You can do what you want to us Vilgax but we won't let you have Ben or the Omnitrix!" Rika shouted in defiance.

The warlord then bent over to look the redhead in the eyes **"yes…I believe you, how noble"** he spat **"very well, if you won't talk through conventional methods, then you leave me no other choice."** Vilgax paused as he turned his gaze to the monitors **"if I can't have the Omnitrix and rule the multiverse, then at least I will make Tennyson and his friends suffer, delete the black canine!"** Vilgax ordered in a cold, sadistic tone.

Rika's eyes immediately widened from shock and fear "NO!" she screamed in fear of possibly losing another partner.

Vilgax broke out into a fit of laughter. Until suddenly, out of nowhere, on the monitor, the door on the other side of the room exploded and slammed into the opposite side, revealing Terantulape, Ben, Shoutmon, Lunamon, Lillymon, Bellestarrmon, Kazemon, D'arcmon, and Angewomon had invaded Vilgax's ship Before they sprung the captive Digimon free.

The alien warlord was in shock before the door exploded and smashed into the Chimera Sui Generis, Vilgax then growled as he got to his feet and glared at Matchstick, Amber, Queenchessmon, Venusmon, Takato, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon, Renamon, Jeri and Leomon with a mix of anger and confusion. **"WHAT?!"** he roared as the Methanosian threw seeds at Vilgax's feet, causing vines to grow and tangle around the warlord, effectively restraining the conqueror of ten worlds.

Suddenly Matchstick, Leomon and BlackGuilmon leapt onto the tables their friends were on, and tore off their restraints, allowing the tamer and two boys to get to their feet. "You okay sis?" Matchstick asked.

"Eh, you stink but, we'll live" Rika said with a smirk.

" **No! This can't be. My ship is undetectable from the outside! How could you have possibly found it?!"** Vilgax yelled.

A blue flash then illuminated the room for a brief second, catching everyone's attention as they all turned to a smirking Mike "yeah, that would be my handy work." Mike pulled down his sleeve, revealing the Alphamatrix, which was blinking blue. "You see right before we were knocked out, I set the Alphamatrix to send out an SOS" Mike paused, his smirk only grew wider as he continued "you didn't think I would let you kidnap me without a plan did you Vilgy? I let you capture us so Ben could track me here…inside your ship…where we could all take you down."

Vilgax, the tamers and Digimon, all looked at Mike with wide eyes. He had planned this? He meant to let himself, Rika, Kazu and Kenta get captured, because he knew Ben could track him with the Omnitrix?

"That was a bold move, Mike." Henry commented.

"That's something Ben would usually come up with" Renamon added.

"Yeah, what if it didn't work? You'd still be getting tortured by Vilgax!" BlackGuilmon added.

"Yes…it was a stupid plan. But there was no time. I had to think fast. Besides, it worked, didn't it?" Mike questioned.

The others were silent, knowing that Mike had a point. Even though they didn't necessarily agree with what he did.

" **Clever boy, but still premature,"** Vilgax commented **"you haven't won yet."**

' _Not like we've never heard that before'_ everyone thought as they rolled their eyes.

"Who are you trying to kid here Vilgax? You don't realize when you're outmatched?" Mike stated with a grin as he motioned toward everyone.

Vilgax then glared at the Lycoan boy **"apparently…neither do you"** he said just as a few robots, Makuramon, Caturamon, and Antylamon stepped out of the shadows.

With a mighty roar, Vilgax broke through Matchstick's vine restraints, just as Ben and the others entered the room (the two Mike's merging immediately).

"That's Vilgax?!" Lunamon shouted in fear, unintentionally making the squid faced alien turn his gaze towards her.

Without warning Vilgax raised his arm, a device in the shape of a blaster appearing from his gauntlet, before firing a beam of red energy at the lunar Digimon.

"NO!" Shoutmon yelled as he dove in front of the blast, expecting to take a shot for his girl, but it never came, no sudden pain? No nothing? The draconic one opened his eyes, not even realizing he closed them, only for them to widen in horror, lying in front of him, was none other than Ben, with a massive singe mark on his chest!

The others, just like Shoutmon, could only look on in horror as Ben began to pixilate like a Digimon near death. But then their thoughts were interrupted as a dark chuckle was heard throughout the room, causing everybody to turn to Mike, whose eyes were hidden under his hairline.

"That…was your very last mistake, Vilgax" the teen said, almost demonically as he grabbed his Digivice and cards "Digi-modify: Swampfire's healing factor activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card.

Suddenly, Wildcat and Noir were both enveloped in a bright light before the light died down, revealing that the two Digimon were completely healed.

"It's time to end you Vilgax, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Mike roared before his Digivice began to glow.

Mike was now shaking in anger, unable to notice that the silver vixen had a strangely savage look on her muzzle, suddenly she was engulfed in a fiery black aura, changing her form altogether.

" **ShiningRenamon dark digivolve to…Kuramamon!"** the vixen shouted darkly.

In Ambers place stood a truly horrific sight, this being was a blood red humanoid creature, with long canine ears and four long foxlike tails. Its eyes were glowing white and the inside of its mouth was the same way, its hands had razor sharp claws that looked ready to tear through the first living being it saw.

The others could only stare in fear as a blazing red aura radiated off the recently named Kuramamon.

As everybody got ready to fight, Rika took this chance to get some info on Amber's new form **"Kuramamon, mega level, kyubi demon Digimon, this isn't good, she takes pleasure in inflicting pain in her enemies, and won't stop until she's sure they never get up again."**

(if you guys haven't figured it out yet, it's Naruto's 'Dark Kyubi mode', or whatever it's called, if you don't know what that is search 'Naruto Kyubi' in google images to get a better idea)

"Vilgax, you will pay for what you have done to our ally" Kuramamon said darkly before tackling the alien to the floor, busting through to the floor below.

"She better save some for me" Mike commented before he was stopped by a scream.

The others turned to see that Jeri was looking into the hole created by the two in horror, the others then looked in curiosity (all but Ben, Shoutmon, Lunamon, and Ben's girls) only to find that Amber was mercilessly beating Vilgax into submission.

Mike calmed down immediately before he backed up in absolute fear, what the hell happened to his girlfriend? Why was she suddenly so…evil? Then he remembered the first time he saw this back on TV in his universe…this was what happened to Guilmon when Beelzemon killed Leomon…this was his version of Megidramon…he had created this by using his anger to make Amber digivolve.

"What have I done to her?" he whispered in despair before he dropped his Digivice, the device shattered upon contact with the floor before disappearing completely.

*with Shoutmon and the others looking over Ben*

"Just hang on Ben" Blanc pleaded.

"Shoutmon, absorb my data" Ben struggled to say as he continued to pixilate.

Shoutmon nodded in response before he got ready to do it, but was stopped when Lunamon grabbed his arm "what are you doing? You can't absorb him, he's your tamer!" Lunamon pleaded with a worried look.

Shoutmon then gained a look of sorrow as he looked at his dying friend "he told me that if he ever died or came close to dying while we were in the digital world that he wanted me to absorb his data, so that Vilgax would never get the Omnitrix" Shoutmon answered before he did as he was told, but the after effect was not as expected.

" _ **Bio-merge Digivolution"**_ Ben's Digivice beeped.

" **Shoutmon Bio-merge to…"** the red dragon said as he and Ben became washed over by the same green light as his white gauntlet covered three fingered claws transformed into metal three fingered hands, with grey tube-like skin covering his elbows as his shoulders became green metal shoulder pads, his legs and feet turning into sharp green metal with black razor sharp edges, his chest expanded and hardened into a solid green metal chest plate with a familiar sharp green hourglass badge in the middle. His head going from Shoutmon to PunkShoutmon, then to MetalShoutmon before finally settling into something new, which seemed to be mainly Shoutmon based, but with even larger, green, metal horns as the rest of his face hardened and turned a dark grey, his emerald green eyes burning with passion **"OmniShoutmon!"** the green dragon announced as Ben and Shoutmon's voices shouted in unison.

This caught everyone but Mike's attention as they others could only look at the new form in awe…this was Shoutmon's mega form? How? What happened to Ben?

"Uh, what just happened?" Ben's voice said from within OmniShoutmon.

"Ben? Shoutmon? Is that you?" Takato questioned in awe, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, it's us, but right now we're OmniShoutmon" the mega level Digimon answered with both voices at once.

" **He's not kidding, OmniShoutmon, mega level. This must be what happened when Shoutmon absorbed Ben!"** Henry said in shock and slight fear.

"Well, this is different from how I usually transform, now it's time to teach Squidface a lesson" Ben said in determination.

"Don't think you're going in there without backup" Takato interjected with the hazard twins and Renamon behind him.

In response OmniShoutmon just nodded before turning to the others "Henry, you, Jeri, Terriermon and Leomon go find Calumon, we'll keep Vilgax and the Deva's busy while Wildcat tries to snap Mike out of his stupor and the rest go find the NumberNumber siblings" he ordered, the others followed suit, but Rika stayed for a second.

"You sure bro will be okay?" Rika questioned in concern.

"I'll make sure he is" OmniShoutmon said in reassurance, the Nonaka girl nodded before following the others.

At this point OmniShoutmon then looked to the hazard tamer "you ready?" he asked, getting a determined nod from Takato as he handed a card to Ben then slapped the core of the Hazardmatrix, allowing the bright orange light to wash over him.

As the alien blood coursed through his veins, the watch forcing his DNA to shift and mold and change into something else. The changes began almost immediately, starting with his skin becoming a dark midnight black that raced up his arms and legs and covered his face. His eyes widened into large almonds before melding together into a single orange orb. His teeth became sharp and his toes all ground together into two claws. He felt an itching sensation at the base of his spine, and craned his head to watch a long, elastic-like tail stretch out behind him, a growth formed on the end that resembled a forked plug. His fingertips became hard and metallic, becoming cube shaped as muscles piled themselves on his arms and chest. Two long antennae suddenly shot out from his skull, unrolling behind him like dreadlocks as forked plugs formed on their ends. His chest and torso turned a shade of orange as the Hazardmatrix appeared on his chest and the Omnivice appeared on his right wrist as a sharp tingling feeling could be felt in his fingers **"Hazard Feedback!"** the Conductoid announced.

Takato then took back the card before it glowed and turned blue "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Hazard Feedback shouted as he slashed the card.

" _ **Matrix Digivolution"**_ the Omnivice spoke.

" **Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the champion said before the new power flowed through him changing his form as he grew slightly larger gaining robotic features with axe's on his arms and, for lack of a better description, a red tank for his entire upper body **"WarGrowlmon!"** the cyborg announced.

" **BlackGuilmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the champion said before the new power flowed through him changing his form as he grew slightly larger gaining robotic features with axe's on his arms and, for lack of a better description, a black tank for his entire upper body **"BlackWarGrowlmon!"** the cyborg announced.

" **Renamon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the red vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a grey Japanese sorceress outfit with the hazard symbol in the center of her chest, baggy blood red pants, long white sleeves with black shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"Taomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

Rika then gained a grin as she too reached for a card "Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" she shouted as she slashed the card.

" _ **Matrix Digivolution"**_ Rika's Digivice spoke.

" **Neromon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the black vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a grey Japanese sorceress outfit with the hazard symbol in the center of her chest, baggy blood red pants, long white sleeves with black shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"ShadowTaomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

"Everybody ready?" Ben asked from within the mega, getting nods of determination he then smirked "then it's hero time!" OmniShoutmon shouted as he dove into the hole, only to see Mike there as well, trying to fight off Kuramamon!

"Amber snap out of it!" Mike shouted, using Workout's arms to keep the red fox demon from eating his face.

"Mike, you okay?" Hazard Feedback questioned.

"Ugh, if making your girlfriend turn into a demon, and then trying to keep her from eating you is 'okay' then I'm fuckin' great!" Mike snapped in frustration "I'll take care of Amber, you guys stop Vilgax and the Deva's"

The five nodded before going to face the alien warlord and enemy Digimon **"you think you can stop me Tennyson?"** Vilgax spat as he looked to Hazard Feedback.

"You know I can Squidface!" OmniShoutmon retorted as he charged the Chimera Sui Generis, and vice versa. **"Twin Fireball Strike!"** he shouted igniting his fists in flames which he struck Vilgax with, sending him into the wall.

"Whoa" both Ben and Shoutmon said in awe at their combined power before OmniShoutmon gained an eager grin "okay Vilgax, let's go!"

Vilgax scowled in indignation before he let out a battle cry, rushing forward as the Digimon and Robots followed suit. OmniShoutmon, Hazard Feedback, the hazard twins and Taomon let out their own battle cries as they charged.

*With Mike and Kuramamon*

"How the hell do I keep getting myself into shit like this?" Mike muttered before he realized something, he still had the master control on the Alphamatrix, after mentally kicking himself. Then kicking Amber off of him, Mike then rolled out of the way before recalling the tetramand arms back into the watch, just before a flash of blue light suddenly washed over him.

Muscles quickly piled themselves onto Mike's arms and chest as short, brown feathers sprouted up from his skin to cover them. His nose and mouth melted together like butter, hardening into a sharp, yellow beak as teeth lined them. The feathers continued to cover his body, racing up over his back and stomach, growing on nearly every inch of his body. Mike's wrists and ankles began to harden as thick scales appeared on them, his fingers molding together into three digits. His fingernails grew longer and bigger, becoming curved and black as they turned into talons. His toes all formed together into two long digits, his heel bone grinding against his foot as a third toe popped out behind them, the toenail also growing into long talons. A white plume appeared on Mike's head, looking like a Mohawk of sorts as a pair of large, sharp, blades grew out from his elbows. Blue wrist and ankle guards materialized on his body, as well as a pair of black briefs and a blue and white striped belt. A blue mask fit over his face as a blue strap vest appeared on his body, the Alphamatrix appearing on the vest hooker **"Ryuster!"** the Avioid announced.

" _I don't want to hurt you Amber, please snap out of it and come back to me"_ Ryuster pleaded through the mental link, hoping, praying to get a response.

" _H…p…..m….h..l…pl…"_ was the response he got before he was tackled to the floor by a red blur.

Ryuster then looked up to see a very unwelcome sight, Kuramamon drooling over his face.

" **Claw Strike!"** Wildcat cried as she punched the vixen in the face, effectively getting the mega off her prince.

"Thanks for the save" Ryuster said as he rose to his feet "now let's get Amber back"

"I couldn't agree more, my prince" the Beastmon said as she, Bellestarrmon and Noir got into a battle stance beside the Avioid.

*with Jeri, Henry and their Digimon*

Leomon let out a battle cry as he sliced off the head of another battle drone, letting out all his pent up frustration. It turned out that on their way to find Calumon the had encountered a lot of resistance from Vilgax's robots. However they were nothing special, they were more expendable than dependable.

While Leomon took the more direct approach, Terriermon took aim at the nearest drones **"Bunny Blast"** he shouted as he blasted them in the chest or head with the green energy pellets. Jeri, surprisingly enough, was blasting them using her own virus buster that Albedo made for her before she left! Henry, like Leomon, was going with the direct approach. He was using an extendable Bo staff he had got for his birthday, like a ninja the bluenette was slicing through the robots like tissue paper.

The four fighters continued down the corridors, fighting and destroying any obstacle in their way. After a few moments, and taking out at least a hundred drones, the group reached a large door. They knew this had to be it.

The three boys stood back as Jeri stepped up and aimed her yellow virus buster at the door, blasting it off its hinges. When the steel doors slammed onto the floor, the group jogged into a massive, circular room. In the center was a cylinder that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. An apparatus of wires and pipes lined the structure. But in the middle of the contraption was a clear porthole with a yellow light gleaming out of it, with a single dot moving around wildly.

Henry and Jeri ran to the terminal/monitor stations that circled the large cylinder with Terriermon and Leomon behind them.

"Well we're here, now what?" Terriermon asked.

"Now I put what Albedo taught me to work and reverse the energy flow of the core, which should release Calumon." Jeri answered, feeling very confident of what the former Galvan had told her.

"An ingenious plan," a cold, monotone voice spoke out. Suddenly, appearing out of the shadows was a human sized drone that was mostly orange and black but had a black 'X' on its chest. The alpha drone's emotionless optics starred at the two Digimon and two human kids. The formers already in battle stances, while Henry and Jeri readied their weapons. "But ultimately futile"

Out of nowhere, the priming of more weapons caught everybody's attention. Stepping out of the shadows was at least two dozen gigantic robots with their palm cannons aimed at them.

"Shit" Jeri cursed, throwing politeness to the wind, knowing their predicament was not good at all.

"You should know better than to defy the will of our lord and master. For your insolence you will pay with your…"

Without warning, the drone's boasting was cut short as the entire ship shook, causing all of them to stumble to catch their balance. Seeing a golden opportunity, Jeri took aim and fired at the drones, shooting down a few. The brown haired girl was then helped by the white bunny as Terriermon began shooting at the robots as well.

Leomon followed their lead as he followed his tamer's example and engaged the drones while they were distracted, slashing their heads off with his beast sabre.

As the humans got back to their feet, the Jeri inquired "I wonder what that was?"

"If I had to guess I would say that was either Ben, Takato, or Mike." Henry guessed before switching the subject "listen, I'll help Terriermon and Leomon while you free Calumon."

Jeri nodded in understanding, but then took off her virus buster and handed it to her friend "you'll need this" the boy nodded before he put away his Bo staff and took the blaster, but before he put it on he grabbed his Digivice and cards.

"Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card.

" _ **Matrix Digivolution"**_ Henry's Digivice said as it began to glow.

" **Terriermon Matrix digivolve to…"** the bunny shouted as his current form grew taller and became covered in green armor on his shoulders, upper body, thighs, and feet, his guns transformed into rocket launchers and a green helmet appeared on his head **"Rapidmon!"** the new ultimate announced.

The three boys then began to fight off the mindless drones, while Jeri worked frantically at the terminal, inputting all the codes Albedo had taught her to override the system and reverse the energy flow of the core. However, looking through the shadows was a pair of orange optics. It analyzed the scene and focused its attention on the girl at the power core terminal. The alpha drone knew what Jeri was planning to do and wouldn't let that happen.

*with OmniShoutmon, the hazard twins and Vilgax*

Vilgax roared as he threw another punch as his adversary. OmniShoutmon though, caught the punch, reared back his right fist, and slammed it into Vilgax's chest. The attack sent him careening backwards until he crashed through another wall. The fight area between the two Titians had basically destroyed all the walls lining the corridor and turned it into a big, wrecked room with debris all over the floor.

The merged duo panted heavily. They weren't going to lie; this fight was taking a lot out of them. OmniShoutmon put nearly all his strength into every punch, and every blow he received from the green tyrant was very painful. Despite the pain, OmniShoutmon couldn't falter now, not with his friends and two world in danger.

"Had enough?" Ben asked from within the green dragon as they starred at the newest hole in the wall.

A pair of red orbs shined through the dust and darkness. Suddenly a pair of scarlet beams struck OmniShoutmon in the chest. The thermal rays were so powerful it lifted the Mega Level Digimon off his feet, crashing across the roof, and finally rolling down the long hallway.

The bio-merged Digimon then stood up and slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest **"Omni-Core Fusion: Swampfire!"** OmniShoutmon shouted as an aura in the shape of a familiar Methanosian surrounded the Digimon, suddenly both Ben and Shoutmon could feel their injuries fading, before they disappeared completely.

"We gotta remember that we can do that" OmniShoutmon commented with a chuckle before seeing the enraged form of Vilgax charging at him again.

OmniShoutmon then lit up his hands in flames once more **"Twin Fireball Strike!"** they shouted as they shot the fireballs at Vilgax. The green warrior was unprepared as the projectiles struck him and sent him stumbling back toward Rika, Hazard Feedback, and the Digimon.

Meanwhile, a minute before, the Hazardmatrix timed out as Hazard Feedback finished off the last of the drones, while Rika and the Digimon finished off the Deva's. Ben's girls, Kazu and Kenta finding a Guardromon during the fight, and the thing actually helping out as much as possible.

"You guys still up to fighting Vilgax?" Takato asked the others.

"You kidding, these guys weren't much of a challenge, we didn't even break a sweat" BlackWarGrowlmon replied.

"Good cause I'd say Ben and Mike could use our help right about now" Takato said "Rika, take ShadowTaomon and Taomon to help Mike, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Lillymon, you guys go and help the rest of Ben's girls find SixSix, SevenSeven, EightEight, and their little sister, WarGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon and I will stay and help out OmniShoutmon" he ordered.

Rika nodded in determination before running off to help her 'brother', Taomon stopping for a moment to look at her boyfriend/tamer "be careful" she said before flying off to help the Alphamatrix bearer.

The sounds of cannon fire caught the three's attention. They looked to see Vilgax getting blasted towards them by fireballs, shooting out of OmniShoutmon's hands. Seeing an opening, BlackWarGrowlmon attacked **"Double Blade!"** Vilgax turned his body around in an attempt to catch his balance; however, he was met in the face with the black hazard dinosaur's fist.

Vilgax hissed as the force sent him backwards again. OmniShoutmon rushed forward and punched the green warrior again. When he got in WarGrowlmon's range, the red hazard delivered a powerful punch into Vilgax's face. The trio continued their offensive onslaught, sending him back-to-back-to-back.

Cuts and bruises were becoming more evident on his body after each passing blow. Finally, Vilgax's fury reached its boiling point as he caught his balance in the center of the trio. **"ENOUGH!"**

BlackWarGrowlmon charged forward with his fist reared back. Vilgax however, anticipated this move and caught his blade, spun him around, and threw the black hazard cyborg straight into OmniShoutmon. Both brutes went sprawling backwards. Vilgax was then caught off guard by a surprised punch, courtesy of WarGrowlmon.

The green warrior hit the wall behind him hard. He snarled outwardly, his pique growing even stronger. When WarGrowlmon rushed forward to deliver another hit, Vilgax swiftly caught the red hazard's punch with one hand and then kicked him back hard!

WarGrowlmon went crashing through the wall. Vilgax was about to engage the red cyborg further, but was tackled by OmniShoutmon. Takato and BlackWarGrowlmon in the meantime went to their ally's side as Ben and Shoutmon forced Vilgax to the ground and started throwing punch after punch into his arch enemies face; each hit shook the ship and began to leave a large dent in the floor.

The ex-dictator felt every hit from the hyper evolved Digimon and it only enraged him further. His red eyes glowed brighter as he glared at OmniShoutmon. The second the merged Digimon figured out what they were doing it was too late as a pair of red, thermal rays struck their combined form in the chest.

The blasts were strong enough to blow the Mega Digimon off of Vilgax and roll across the floor. Ben groaned as his and Shoutmon's combined form shakily stood up. At the same time Vilgax stood as well. Ben was just as shocked as Shoutmon to see that their hits haven't harmed Vilgax, only made him madder.

" **I've had enough of this. Computer: as soon as the ship is in position, commence dimension cannon firing sequence."** Vilgax ordered, a twisted smile forming on his face.

"NO!" OmniShoutmon roared.

" **Too late Tennyson"**

OmniShoutmon slapped the badge on his chest once more **"Omni-Core Fusion: Humongousaur!"** they shouted as one, and like before, an aura in the shape of a familiar Vaxasaurian materialized over their combined form, sending a rush of strength into OmniShoutmon's muscles before disappearing.

The Digimon/human/Anodite hybrid charged forward with a fist cocked back, intending to punch Vilgax's light's out. However, the warlord was quick to dodge the attack and send an uppercut into OmniShoutmon's gut. The power behind the blow made both Ben and Shoutmon spit up a small amount of blood. While in mid-air, Vilgax lifted up his leg and kicked him hard enough to send OmniShoutmon flying down the corridor.

The hazard twins and their tamer came out long enough to see their friend flying down the hallway. OmniShoutmon bounced across the floor before coming to a roll on his back. At that moment both Ben and Shoutmon lost consciousness. Their form was engulfed with green light as they reverted back to the separate forms of the human and dragon Digimon.

The two cyborg's and human boy turned their attention to Vilgax, who was walking down the hall with an evil, superior aura surrounding him.

"WarGrowlmon, go check on Ben and Shoutmon" Takato commanded "we'll keep Vilgax busy for as long as we can."

The red hazard cyborg didn't want to argue with his creator and ran in the general direction where Ben and Shoutmon were. Vilgax stopped meters in front of Takato and BlackWarGrowlmon. The duo stood proud and tall (well, BlackWarGrowlmon was standing tall) blocking Vilgax's path. Scrapes and dents were scattered across the hazard Digimon's armor, but nothing too serious. All glaring at each other intensely.

" **I have beaten Ben Tennyson. What hope do you two have?"** Vilgax gloated.

"my current name is BlackWarGrowlmon, and I will sacrifice my data core before I allow you to harm my friends, my tamer or both the real and digital worlds" he vowed as his tamer nodded in agreement "as a good friend of mine once said it's hero time!" he shouted before slapping the Hazardmatrix, allowing the orange light to wash over him.

Takato felt his flesh become slightly squishy and more stretchable, glancing as he turned a dark green in color, parts of his hips, shoulders, wrists and knees turning black. Large red and yellow thorns ripped out of his shoulders and arms as he grew taller and taller, his hands turned into yellow claws by a dull orange covering with small spikes on his knuckles as fleshy thorns popped out of his disappearing kneecaps and melting toes. His entire skeleton seemed to vanish completely to be replaced by something like the stem of a plant. He felt his head become engulfed in a flesh trap as his ebbing skull became pointed and brightly colored. The flap suddenly split open, forming into a kind of collar as the Hazardmatrix appeared on his stomach and the Omnivice appeared on his right wrist, finishing the transformation **"Hazard Swampfire!"** the Methanosian announced in a nasally voice.

The squid faced warrior sneered. **"How noble of the both of you, just like Tennyson…which is why you both shall share the same fate as him."**

Vilgax let out a battle roar as he charged full steam at BlackWarGrowlmon and Hazard Swampfire. The former Megidramon and Methanosian did the same and all three exchanged fists. The fight between the ex-conqueror of ten worlds, the hazard cyborg and the virus tamer had begun.

*with Mike, Wildcat and Kuramamon*

"You insolent…pathetic…worthless…brat!" Kuramamon growled between ragged, almost pained breaths in a deep, demonic voice that held almost no similarities to her rookie form. She suddenly whipped her head around to glare at the teen and Beastmon. Or more specifically, at Ryuster. She looked at him in absolute hatred in her, pure white eyes. She suddenly lunged at him and he quickly tried to dodge the attack.

But he never did.

Kuramamon pinned him to the floor without even trying with razor sharp claws that stabbed painfully into the metal floor, mere inches from his feather covered skin. She growled and edged her head closer to him as Wildcat, Noir and Bellestarrmon did everything in their power to try and stop her, but to no avail; Kuramamon attacked them with her tails and sent them flying across the room without any real attempt.

"Amber…please, just calm down." Ryuster begged in a calm tone. But inside, for the first time in years; he was afraid. The slightly sadistic fighter from another world, was afraid.

"I'm not Amber," the hideous creature hissed demonically. "Amber is gone forever. I am in control now. I am Kuramamon!" she howled, yanking her hand out of the floor and throwing Mike into the wall in front of her with a swipe of the other, Ryuster hit the wall hard and fell to the floor before transforming back to his human form, his back throbbing in pain as he attempted to stand up. Kuramamon wouldn't give him the chance as it lashed out with her tails, whipping them hard against his back and tearing his trench coat into shreds. The tips of the tails suddenly sprouted barbs and they lashed out once more, streaks of red forming on Mike's back as Kuramamon continued to attack with Amber's body. She lunged forward and raked her claws across his back before thrusting her hand forward and picking him up by the throat, tightening her grip and sinking her claws into his neck as she regarded him and spoke once more.

"She never loved you," Kuramamon hissed. "She despised you with everything she had and was just waiting for the day you would finally die."

"You're…lying!" Mike choked out.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I know her better than anyone else," Kuramamon continued, grinning a sadistic smile in his face "but it will not matter. I will grant you a final request, to kill you where you hang helpless in my hand and end your pathetic and pained existence"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Mike choked out with a smirk before he was encased by a flash of blue light.

Mike felt the skin around his skull slowly vanish, as if some sort of flesh eating parasite was eating at it. His skull slowly turned upside down as the bones ground and shifted with a sickening sound. The teeth became sharper as new, thicker skin covered his face and his eyes molded into one. His fingers turned into dagger like claws that felt like they could slice through someone's soul. His legs wrapped around each other into a sort of ghostly tail as thick blue chains formed around his neck and wrists. The Alphamatrix appeared on his chest, the chains all meeting together at the same spot as a dozen writhing tentacles suddenly spilled forth from Mike's insides, completing the transformation **"Ectoscream!"** the Ectonurite announced.

Without a word Ectoscream phased through Kuramamon's grip and forward with a frightening hiss, entering her body with his claws outstretched and ready to attack. He found himself in a black void, completely empty of anything recognizable; there didn't even seem to be a floor or ceiling of any kind of definition until he looked behind him. From some unseen point high above him, a single spotlight beamed down from the darkness and shone down on a frail figure that lay motionless in its warm glow. Ectoscream flew towards the body and found it to be Amber. The real Amber.

He reached out carefully with a trembling hand when he heard a noise behind him, like the sound of a teacher clicking their tongue and wagging their finger at a student.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kuramamon said. Ectoscream whirled around to look at her and did a double take when he found it was an exact, albeit healthy looking, clone of Amber, right down to the black goggles. The only difference was her eyes weren't the same amber color but instead a blood red. She slowly paced forwards, wagging her hips in a seductive manner as she began to walk in an aimless circle around the Ectonurite.

"Oh, Michael. If you only knew what you were dealing with." Kuramamon said with mock pity.

"I know that I'm dealing with the materialization of my anger and rage filtered through my girlfriend in the form of a psychotic alter ego Digivolution!" Ectoscream shot back.

"But how do you know _I'm_ the other personality? For all you know, the Amber you knew and loved was nothing more than a mask, a suit to wear when she needed to get something she wanted." Kuramamon went on, her muzzle curling up into a twisted smile.

"Lies!" he spat, narrowing his single eye.

"How do you know I'm lying? I share the same body with Amber. I know her better than anyone she could ever come across," Kuramamon continued, her sick smile getting bigger and bigger "because I _am_ her. The Amber you know never existed." Kuramamon spat, smirking when she saw doubt in the Ectonurite's eye.

Unfortunately it didn't last long before the doubt turned into certainty "no" Ectoscream said simply. "You _are_ lying, you wanna know how I know? Because you _never_ existed until today" Mike said before he saw the confused look on the alter ego's face. "Back in our universe, I trained with my friend Rook, in the art of meditation, when I finally got the hang of it I discovered I had the rare ability to actually _see_ people's aura, and when I first met Amber and Shoutmon, I didn't sense _you_ there at all" Ectoscream explained before a bright red aura surrounded him and a gold, glowing, yin-yang symbol appeared on his chest, the same red aura surrounding Kuramamon, but Amber was surrounded by a silvery aura.

"you see, you're more _me_ than _her_!" with a raspy scream, Ectoscream swooped at Kuramamon, his claws glowing red as he swept them across Kuramamon's body, drawing pure black lines across it. No clothing was lost or torn; it was as if they were attached directly to her body. This suited Ectoscream perfectly as he relentlessly attacked Kuramamon, snapping out his tentacles grabbing her in them and throwing her to the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" Kuramamon wheezed; she knew she wouldn't win against Ectoscream right now and not ever. But if she could plant that seed of doubt, and make it grow into a mighty tree, then her death would've been well accepted.

"You've done nothing!" Kuramamon gurgled, black blood starting to pour from her mouth. "Even without me controlling her, she never loved you to begin with! She never loved you!" she cackled. Spitting up black blood again.

"You're wrong" Amber suddenly interjected a blue, glowing, yin-yang symbol inside a crescent moon appeared on her stomach. "I _do_ love him and I always will. And I won't let _you_ take that from us!" the silver vixen yelled as she jumped into the air **"Diamond Storm!"** Amber shouted as the glowing white diamonds materialized and fired at her bleeding dark side, effectively punching holes into her form, black blood pumping heavily out of Kuramamon's body and pooling around her as she died away. Ectoscream then turned to face Amber, who had just landed.

"See you in the land of the living, babe" he said with a mouthless grin, before he soared upwards into the black oblivion, leaving the corpse and a smiling Amber behind him. He quickly re-entered the world of the living and looked down to see Kuramamon slowly return back into Amber; the tails merging, leaving just one, her claws and talons shrunk until they were their original length, the long ears shrinking down as her fur returned to its shining, silver color, soon the ShiningRenamon groaned as her eyes fluttered open, revealing that they were back to their usual amber color.

Ectoscream was then encased in a flash of blue light, returning Mike to the world.

Suddenly a glowing white sphere materialized in front of him, he held out his hand and caught it, as the glow died down it revealed a gold D-dower with a silver ring and a silver strap and buttons.

"That really happened, didn't it?" Amber questioned, getting a tired nod from her tamer.

"Unfortunately it's not over yet, we still have one more squid faced pain to deal with" Mike said with a smirk, just as Wildcat, Noir, and Bellestarrmon came to.

*With Henry, Jeri, Terriermon and Leomon*

Jeri typed hastily on the keyboard as Henry, Terriermon, and Leomon fought off the battle drones behind her. She was bypassing the firewalls in order to sabotage the power core. She had just gotten past two firewalls and was on the last one; however, this one was much more encrypted then the previous two. But Jeri knew it wasn't out of her talents and she could break through.

Suddenly, just after Jeri had finished inputting the final set of codes, the alpha drone jumped out of the shadows to her right. It held up its wrist blaster and fired, but to his surprise, Jeri had blocked it with a glowing orange blade! unfortunately the blast ricochet off the blade and into the terminal, reducing the controls to scrap.

"Now that the controls are destroyed you have failed. Vilgax will reign supreme!" the drone exclaimed.

"Sorry tin man, but you destroyed the controls _after_ I reversed the power core" Jeri said smugly before she charged and cut off the robots head.

Suddenly, as if someone had planned it, the power core began to crackle before its glow began to die down, before it dissipated altogether.

The black dot from earlier falling from its place, Jeri putting away Mike's proto-tech knife before lunging forward and catching the white Digimon in her arms.

"Alright, let's get back to the others" Henry said before they left the room.

*with Hazard Swampfire, BlackWarGrowlmon and Vilgax*

Hazard Swampfire preformed a one-two punch-kick combo causing Vilgax to stumble before BlackWarGrowlmon punched him in the face, sending Vilgax crashing through the wall. The Methanosian and hazard cyborg rushed through the hole in time to send a double uppercut into Vilgax's chin, sending him flying into the center of the large room. BlackWarGrowlmon then charged his blades as he charged at the Chimera Sui Generis **"Double Blade!"**

He lifted back his right arm, preparing to bring it down on his head. But a crimson red, glowing dome, emitting from the gauntlet on his right arm stopped the blade. Vilgax pushed BlackWarGrowlmon back, sliding on his feet. The warlord concentrated on the Digimon and plant alien, and projected two thermal beams from his eyes.

BlackWarGrowlmon was quick to react as he dodged to the side. As Vilgax continued to fire his optic rays, the cyborg charged at him again, deflecting his blasts with his blades. Vilgax stood up, waited, and blocked BlackWarGrowlmon's strike with his shield. He then reared back and sent a wicked punch into the Digimon's abdomen, throwing BlackWarGrowlmon off his feet and through the already ruined wall of the room.

Vilgax strolled over to BlackWarGrowlmon, who was still struggling to get up, but his damaged body couldn't comply. With a tired groan, the black cyborg collapsed and reverted to BlackGuilmon. The warlord then summoned his flaming red and yellow sword from subspace, lifted it over his head, intending to bring it down on BlackGuilmon.

" **Consider this my way of being merciful; an instant death."** Vilgax rasped.

*with Ben, Shoutmon, WarGrowlmon and Hazard Swampfire*

A couple minutes earlier, WarGrowlmon rushed to his friends, who were now awakening from unconsciousness. A painful groan escaped from both their throats as they sat up, their bodies and heads throbbing in pain. Both their attention was then grabbed by WarGrowlmon and Hazard Swampfire who came to their side.

WarGrowlmon had scratches, dents and bruises all over his body while Hazard Swampfire had no visible injuries. Both felt bad for the black hazard's condition. Ben thought with everybody there, they could defeat Vilgax and stop him from releasing Maltruant. However, Vilgax had gotten much stronger and nearly invincible. Hell, even the unexpected OmniShoutmon couldn't beat him! Ben was thinking on an alien in his arsenal that could possibly beat Vilgax.

"Are you two okay?" the red hazard asked with concern, kneeling down.

The teen hero held his aching head and groaned before turning his gaze to the evolved Guilmon. "I'll live, Shoutmon?" he said before looking to his partner.

"I got a throbbing headache and a serious need for a massage, but other than that, I'm just dandy" Shoutmon replied before looking at WarGrowlmon "where's BlackWarGrowlmon?"

Before the red cyborg could respond, a loud crash interrupted him as BlackWarGrowlmon went flying through the wall and into the hallway. His body was damaged just as badly as his brother's and he also appeared to be in more pain. After seeing this, Ben's expression became alarmed as he instantly felt a rush of energy and he stood up. His legs faltered beneath him but he didn't go down. The brunette activate the Omnitrix and without searching for an alien he slammed down the core, allowing the ever familiar green light to wash over him.

His skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that allowed his bones to hollow out and reinforce themselves with numerous, small rods that made them stiff and more durable as muscles weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it before long, fine, black hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Ben's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the black fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright green in color as they widened apart slightly as his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Ben's gums while his legs bent back into a new joint; his toes and fingers shortened and grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of green armguards appeared on each arm with the Omnitrix symbol over the back of the hands as well as a pair of green shorts appearing on his body and a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol in the middle **"Foxflare!"** the Renamon announced.

Foxflare, WarGrowlmon and Hazard Swampfire watched as Vilgax stepped out of the other room, BlackWarGrowlmon reverted to BlackGuilmon before Vilgax pulled out his flaming sword, and held it over BlackGuilmon!

Foxflare gasped in shock "c'mon we gotta save BlackGuilmon!"

The human turned Digimon, the red cyborg, the red dragon and Methanosian raced forward, WarGrowlmon stopped and took aim **"Atomic Blaster!"** he shouted as he blasted a beam of crimson energy at Vilgax. Though the blasts didn't really harm the green warrior, it did distract him from killing BlackGuilmon. Vilgax glared at them and snarled in hatred.

He reared back his sword and released a wave of red and yellow, flaming energy at the group. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks, the cyborg was quick to go into defensive mode. As he crossed his arms and stepped in front of his friends, protecting them from the attack.

"Stay behind me!" WarGrowlmon yelled, just as the energy hit him.

The force from the hit made WarGrowlmon skid back into the others. The heavy hitter almost fell back before he caught his balance. Hazard Swampfire's eyes widened when Vilgax appeared in front of them and brought down his blade. **"Radiation Blade!"** Luckily, the red hazard was quick enough to bring up his bladed arm and stop the attack.

Foxflare let out a battle cry as his fist lit up with emerald green fire **"Blazing Paw!"** he shouted as he punched Vilgax, putting all his strength into the hit, pushing the green warlord back a few steps, his head crooked at an odd angle. To Ben's shock and disgust, Vilgax spun his head back in place, the hero's hearing popping noises in the process.

"Ugh," Foxflare groaned in disgust "that was so creepy" he said just as the Omnitrix timed out.

Just as he was about to activate it again, the Omnitrix beeped, ben immediately brought up the holo wheel, only to see an exclamation point inside a triangle causing him to grunt in anger. "Great, the Omnitrix is in recharge mode"

"Then why don't you let the rest of us take it from here?" a voice said, revealing itself to be Mike as he ran into the room with Amber, Bellestarrmon and Wildcat. "After all, from what Rika told me, you and Shoutmon could use the rest"

"he's right Ben," BlackGuilmon said as he approached the others, limping as he had his clawed hand on the wall to keep his balance "OmniShoutmon put up a great fight, you need a rest, besides, Mike, my brother, and Takato can handle this guy, especially since Takato can 'go Ultimate' as you put it" the black dino mentioned, making everybody look at him in shock "what? Didn't I mention that before?" he questioned with a smirk.

Ben the glared at the former Megidramon "we're talking about this later" he said before turning his gaze to Takato "turn the dial to the left then slap it" he instructed before walking away with Shoutmon and BlackGuilmon to safety.

Takato nodded before turning the dial on his stomach to the left before slapping it, a wave of green light washed over his form.

His soft, green skin started to crack and splinter horribly as it faded into a dull, weathered brown, like that of an old oak tree that had seen hundreds of summers and winters over its lifetime. He clenched his fists as the bark crawled over his skin and down his fingers, turning them into sharp claws as more muscles and tissue formed underneath his skin, bulking himself up as his back suddenly split open along the spine; a large, red balloon-like structure started to form along his back as his spiked head became larger and longer as it curved back to cradle the growing organ on his back. The thorns on his shoulder followed a similar pattern, growing long and curved like the branches of a tree as they held and cradled the pulsing organ on his back as more pods and orbs formed on his arms and replaced his face. His feet cracked and split into a pair of strong toes as the Hazardmatrix appeared on his chest, four, long, metallic tentacles sprouting outwards from the disc completing the transformation **"Ultimate Swampfire!"** the evolved Methanosian roared in a raspy voice.

Mike whistled at the evolution impressed "so that's what going Ultimate looks like" he said with a smile.

The event was short lived however as Vilgax yelled as he charged again, rearing back his sword. Mike blocked the attack using Hardhead's arm, however the sheer force dented the floor underneath his feet. Ultimate Hazard Swampfire jumped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick into Vilgax's chest. The strength of the kick caused him to stumble a bit, but he quickly caught his balance.

WarGrowlmon bent his knees and leapt at Vilgax, intending to send a powerful punch. The green warlord was quick to respond as he swiftly caught WarGrowlmon's fist. Vilgax then brought the ultimate level Digimon closer to his evil, red, eyes.

" **Foolish creature,"** he hissed.

Vilgax then pulled his arm down and threw WarGrowlmon through the ceiling with so much force that he went through four upward levels. Before he tried to go after Ben however, he stared at Ultimate Swampfire, Mike and Mike's girls, who were ready to fight at any moment, Mike had his arms transformed into Petrosapian arms while Ultimate Swampfire had his hands ablaze. Vilgax snarled, annoyed by their persistence.

" **I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you all."** Vilgax commented. He then pressed a few buttons on the digital keyboard interface on his right forearm.

Suddenly, a white flash engulfed the room. When it died away, standing in the ruined hallway were nearly two dozen, extra giant robots Vilgax kept in storage. Their orange optics came online as they honed in on the Digimon and their tamers, labeling them as threats.

" **Besides, you have problems of your own."** After that, Vilgax sped down the hall in the direction Ben and the two reptilian Digimon limped.

Everybody looked at each other "go" Ultimate Swampfire said simply to his fellow shapeshifter, Mike nodded before turning to Amber, Wildcat, Noir and Bellestarrmon "I'm coming with you and you know it" Amber demanded.

The trench coated one smirked in agreement "Wildcat, Belle, Noir, stay here and help Takato and WarGrowlmon" he ordered, getting nods in response before recalling the Taydenite arms back into the watch, his legs then twitched and shifted, growing black and blue fur, in the form of pants and boots with a pair of black shorts.

He then grabbed his silver vixen bridal style before running after Vilgax.

*with Ben, Shoutmon, and BlackGuilmon*

Ben grunted painfully as he and the reptilian Digimon walked through the hall, after going a good distance from the battle, the three finally came to a stop as he, BlackGuilmon and Shoutmon fell to the floor.

With a bit of blood trickling from his mouth, Ben lifted up his head, only to see the form of Vilgax fly through the hall. His feet touched the floor with a thud, only thirty feet separated the three beings. The adversaries glared at each other, Vilgax shooting malign glares while Ben and the Digimon's only portrayed determination.

" **It's time we finished what we started years ago."** Vilgax declared. **"There's only two ways this is going to end, Ben Tennyson, either you die…or I do."** He held up his huge sword in a battle ready position, deadly crimson and yellow flames dancing off the blade.

Ben's emerald green eyes narrowed. He knew Vilgax was right. He had thrown him into space twice, defeated him in an arena, and blew him up in the ocean, helped clear out an entire prison JUST FOR HIM! And sent him to the null void countless times. If he didn't finish Vilgax for good this time, then he would only come back stronger and more vengeful.

"If that's how it's gotta go down…then fine by me." Ben reached for the Omnitrix and brought up the holo wheel, only to see the stupid this was still in recharge mode!

This made Vilgax grin sadistically **"it seems you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to"** he said as he put the blade away, and clenched his fist, cocking it back, before thrusting it forward, Ben slammed his eyes shut, expecting his life to end at that very moment…

After a few moments it never came, he cracked open an eye. Before they shot open, the hero gasped at the sight of his Alphamatrix wearing friend, holding back Vilgax's fist with his HUMAN hand!

Mike was then surrounded in a red aura, looking at the alien warlord with a killer's glare "hear me Vilgax, because I will only say this once, never. Piss. Off. A. protective. Sadist." he growled angrily.

At that very moment Amber jumped out of nowhere and delivered a drop kick to Vilgax's face, causing him to stumble back "or his girlfriend" she said in agreement as she landed.

Mike then took the opportunity to lookback at his weakened friend "go, we'll take care of Vilgax" he said simply, Ben knowing better than to make Mike angrier than he already was, quickly complied before running down the hallway with Shoutmon and BlackGuilmon close behind.

" **Even if you could summon the gall to kill me, you couldn't do it anyway."** Vilgax mocked with ferocity.

To Vilgax's surprise and confusion, a smirk appeared on Mike's lips as did a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes "is that so, huh? Well then…I guess it's time to kick it up a notch. let's finish this Amber" Mike said as his Digivice began to glow, and a golden, glowing yin-yang symbol appeared on his chest once more, shining through his black t-shirt and blood red trench coat.

"With pleasure" Amber agreed as a glowing, blue yin-yang symbol inside a crescent moon appeared on her stomach.

" _ **Bio-merge Digivolution"**_ the silver vixen tamer's Digivice said.

"Bio-merge Activate!" Mike shouted as he held the device to his outward.

" **ShiningRenamon Bio-merge to…"** Amber shouted as she and her tamer turned boyfriend were engulfed by the same silver light, the first change, his body grew a few inches taller as muscles piled themselves down his arms and chest began to swell as a black material raced over his body and covered his entire upper body, including his the area around his eyes, nose, and ears, but left his jaw and mouth uncovered as well as his hair, his legs then gained a little more muscle as the material stretched over them as well, Mike then thrusted his hand out and three translucent spirits flew out from behind him, the specters then raced over his body, giving the teen a pair of black combat boots with gold highlights, a pair of baggy black pants, a silver sleeveless martial arts GI with gold etching and a familiar yin-yang symbol inside a crescent moon over his heart, a martial arts black belt, a dark brown cape with a red underside and two silver gauntlets with gold circuit patterns, the left having a small, black blade the size of a kunai knife, sticking out the front over the back of his hand. Suddenly the face of ShiningRenamon appeared, then shifted to SilverKyubimon, then SacredTaomon, and finally a new face, covered by a metal mask in the style of ShiningRenamon covering his eyes, nose, and ears with a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the forehead and two gold triangles on the underside of the eyes as brown grown out hair flowed out the back.

" **Mysticmon!"** the voices of Mike and Amber announced in unison.

The new mega stared down at Vilgax with renewed fire in his covered eyes.

Vilgax snarled at this new transformation as he gripped his sword once more, tightening the hold. The bloodlust in his eyes intensified as well.

" **I swear you will be nothing but a pile of ash when I am through with you!"** Vilgax roared, charging forward with his sword reared back.

Information of his abilities raced across Mike's eyes, and to his shock, he was able to process it all at once. He figured that this was how Digimon got the handle of their abilities after Digivolving, one of the perks of being a digital life form. Amongst the new cluster of abilities, one struck out that made Mike's smirk grow bigger.

They stood stationary, waiting for the right moment. As soon as Vilgax got within ten yard, his flaming sword lifted over his head, **"Shadow Void!"** they shouted before a blinding blue and silver light engulfed Mysticmon's form. Vilgax brought down his sword, but to his shock, it only cut into the floor. His opponent had vanished!

Vilgax pulled his weapon out and looked around, scanning the room for any sign of Mike and Amber, but saw none. **"Lycoan, where are…"**

Suddenly, the same blue and silver light appeared, and before Vilgax knew it, Mysticmon stood before him. Before the green warrior could react, the Mega level Digimon reared back and punched Vilgax dead center in the face. The blow sent him soaring across the room and straight through the wall.

This time, unlike Ben, Takato, and Mike's previous transformations, Vilgax did feel pain. This new form, this Mysticmon, was magnitudes stronger than the previous ones. A confident grin adorned the merged Mon's face as he stared at the hole in the wall.

"Teleportation into a personal pocket dimension, pretty cool. Wouldn't you say Vilgax?" Mysticmon taunted.

Vilgax sprinted through the hole with his blade at the ready, yelling and rage coursing around him. The caped hero summoned a blue, dome shaped energy shield that protected him from the blow. A loud 'clang' was made from the impact, their shield not faltering one bit. Mike then recalled another new ability they gained and focused on it.

" **Phantom Blade!"** all of a sudden, the blade on his left gauntlet extended forward. The blade glowing a black aura before hardening into a super strong, metal blade. When it finished, over the back of Mysticmon's left hand, was a ten foot long blade, comprised of Chrome Digiziod metal.

Vilgax's brow arched in slight shock, but immediately passed it off before rearing back for another attack. Mysticmon deactivated the shield and swung his new blade to block his opponent's attack. When the black blade collided with the red and yellow flaming one, the latter shattered like glass.

This time, Vilgax's eyes had widened from shock. _'How can this be?!'_ Vilgax thought. _'This sword's strength was on par with Taydenite and he broke it like nothing!'_

While he was distracted, Mysticmon swung back his blade and slashed in diagonally across Vilgax's armored chest. The squid faced alien slid halfway across the room, hissing in pain from the large gash in his armor. The rage in his eyes only increased as he charged forward, letting loose a battle cry.

Seeing his adversary was without a sword, Mysticmon decided to play fair. His black arm blade retreated back into his gauntlet. He then got in a fighting stance, readying himself for the incoming form of Vilgax. The ex-conqueror reared back his green fist and aimed it at Mysticmon's covered face.

However, to Vilgax's shock, Mysticmon easily caught the punch in his left hand, almost as easily as he did in his human form! Clinching his sharp teeth in anger, Vilgax tried to punch him with his other arm, only for Mysticmon to catch it too. Vilgax pushed against his foe with all his might; remarkably, Mysticmon stood there holding his ground without falter.

Mysticmon then forced his knee into Vilgax's abdomen, causing him to hunch over in pain. Taking his opportunity, Mysticmon let go of his fists, raised his hands and pointed his palms at the warlord **"Mystic Blaze!"** they shouted, firing a torrent of blue flames into Vilgax's face. A small shockwave created as Vilgax went careening back into the wall again.

Like before, he got, albeit a little shakily, to his knees; in addition, he had a prominent gash on his smoking chest and black and blue marks on his face. An enraged growl emanated from the depths of Vilgax's throat, much like an angry predator.

Vilgax bent his knees and launched himself forward. His flying abilities took hold as he soared toward Mysticmon, already flying close to the ceiling. The warrior decided to use his advantage of flight against the merged Digimon and shoot down rays from his eyes.

Mysticmon, however, figured out what Vilgax was planning and put his own plans into action. Mike/Amber jumped high, flying higher to meet Vilgax in the center of the room. Vilgax's eyes widened when he observed the combined duo wasn't loosing height. It was then he realized that Mysticmon could fly!

Just meters away from colliding with each other, another blue/silver flash consumed Mysticmon's body. It then reappeared under Vilgax's flying form with Mysticmon delivering a punch to his torso. The pure strength behind it sent Vilgax sprawling through the ceiling, the ships outer layer and into the digital sky.

Mysticmon flew out, chasing after Vilgax at incredible speeds. In the distance, he could see Vilgax regaining control and flying back at him. Both strong beings reared back their arms and exchanged blows into the heads. As a result, Mysticmon and Vilgax went flying back; however, due to his dual personality, he was able to quickly regain control and stop.

Another black bruise was left on Vilgax's green face; to come with it came immense waves of pain. However to Mike and Amber's own shock, he felt nothing; in fact, Vilgax's punch felt like a mosquito biting them if they were separate. This indeed shocked both parties to how strong and invulnerable this new form was.

In response, Vilgax growled once again, his anger already surpassing the boiling point. He shot out at Mysticmon again at fast speeds. Mysticmon's covered eyes honed in on him though, and he quickly jumped into action by shooting forward himself. But just before they could exchange blows once more, **"Shadow Vortex"** they muttered and vanished in a flash of blue/silver light again.

Mysticmon reappeared above him, a hand stretched out **"Spectre's Revenge!"** Mike and Amber shouted in unison, in response, four spirits materialized and struck Vilgax, sending him colliding into the top of his ship, specifically on the top of the tower in the back.

Electricity arced from the bottoms of his feet and to the warship's bulkhead, bringing him closer until he finally stood upright without trouble. Vilgax across from the huge dent he created in the hull, a little shaky at first but he swiftly shook it off, despite the fact that his body was littered with injuries.

Mike, Amber and Vilgax stared down at each other, intense feelings of aggression and animosity flowing between them.

"Give up Vilgax! You're not going to beat us." Mysticmon asserted without hesitation.

" **No! The day I surrender to a human will be the day the universe explodes!"** Vilgax stated; his voice filled with malice.

Vilgax's feet rose from the hull again as he shot forward like a bullet. Mysticmon mimicked him and collided with him. Both went back a bit from the collision before shooting at each other again. The fight was becoming more intense by each passing second.

*with Henry, Jeri, Terriermon and Leomon*

In the power core room Jeri held Calumon in her arms like a baby, it had been at least five minutes since she, Henry and their Digimon had shut down the power core and rescued Calumon. During that time they had realized that Vilgax had taken enough power already to activate the dimensional cannon in order to free Maltruant!

At this time they had met back up with Rika, ShadowTaomon, Taomon, Lunamon, Ben's girls, and a new Digimon.

One looked extremely similar to Lillymon, but she had a pink flower on her head in the form of a hat with green vine-like hair flowing out from under it while her hands and feet looked like opened flowers wearing what looked like a yellow one piece bikini with a red rose in her cleavage, her pink flower pedal wings sticking out the back.

And the group was now running down the hallway to help out the others. Not knowing that Ben, Shoutmon and BlackGuilmon were injured, and Mysticmon was battling Vilgax outside the ship.

As they ran down the hallway, a thought occurred to Henry "how it is that Vilgax still has enough power to release Maltruant?" he questioned as he looked to Jeri.

"I'm not too sure, but I think he either had a backup power core or the power he took was directly sent to the dimension cannon." Jeri explained.

"Either way, we don't have too much time before that thing goes off and the recoil destroys the ship." Rika added.

"Right, we need to help Ben and the others before that happens" Leomon said as they continued to run, soon enough coming to the room where they knew their friends were.

Ultimate Swampfire, WarGrowlmon, Bellestarrmon and Wildcat were all feeling fatigue eat away at their bodies. They were using all their powers and abilities to fight against Vilgax's drones. Though they were easy to take down, there were many of them and they were already tired and pained from the previous battle with Vilgax.

The leader of the tamers and the Digimon had managed to take down twenty of the twenty four sent at them; however, at the moment, all were finding it hard to stand.

"Takatomon, I don't think I can keep this up much longer" WarGrowlmon noted; exhaustion present in his voice as he tried desperately to retain his current form.

"I know boy, I'm tired too, but we gotta finish these things off" Ultimate Swampfire replied; the lack of energy evident in his tone as well.

As another gigantic robot opened fire on them, WarGrowlmon dodged the blasts and struck the bot across the chest with his blades. It fell backwards, sparks flying out of the gash before off-lining. The remaining four surrounded the team, with their weapons primed and ready to fire.

U. Swampfire was about to put what little strength he had left at rushing one, until a familiar sound caught his attention **"Talisman of Light!"** Taomon shouted as she painted a Sanskrit character in the air with her oversized brush, then hurled it at the robots catching them in a gigantic explosion and annihilating them all at once.

"You okay Takato?" Taomon asked in concern for her boyfriend.

The evolved Methanosian smiled at the concern before looking to the red vixen "I'll be fine Taomon, just a little winded" he said just before the Hazardmatrix timed out, in two flashed of orange light the alien was replaced by Takato, who then collapsed to his knees.

WarGrowlmon reverting to Guilmon seconds later

"Nice attack by the way" Bellestarrmon said, clearly impressed by the power she witnessed the vixen display.

Rika analyzed the scene further and immediately noticed a few people missing "Where's Mike, Ben, BlackGuilmon and Shoutmon?" she asked in concern.

"last time we saw, Ben, Shoutmon and BlackGuilmon got away to rest before Vilgax went after them, then Mike and Amber went after Vilgax" Guilmon explained as he pointed to the hall they went down.

Before the Nonaka girl could comment, Ben's voice came from behind them "not anymore, Mike and Amber are Vilgax fighting now." He commented as he, Shoutmon and BlackGuilmon entered the room. Lillymon immediately went to her boyfriend's side to help him stand, Lunamon doing the same for Shoutmon and ShadowTaomon for BlackGuilmon.

"Plus, even though we rescued Calumon, we couldn't stop the dimension cannon from gaining enough power to power up, and the cannon feedback is going to destroy the ship." Henry admitted in regret.

Ben nodded before gaining a look of determination "everybody, get off the ship, I'm gonna go help Mike and Amber"

Lillymon shook her head "Ben, NO! You're too weak and exhausted. We'll get off with the others"

Rika decided to make her own comment "ShadowTaomon, Lilamon and I will go and help out big bro"

Ben noticed the urgency in her tone, and her stealthily pleading eyes. The bearer of the Omnitrix realized that she had a point. With his and everybody's current conditions, most of them wouldn't be able to find them in time. "Alright fine, but get him and get out as fast as you can" Ben said before handing her a plumber's badge "use this to contact him."

Rika smiled and nodded "right"

The Digimon queen then ran down the hall with her partner and a new friend before bringing the badge up to her face "Bro, you there!" she asked.

*with Mysticmon and Vilgax*  
Vilgax roared violently as he performed a two punch-kick combo in Mysticmon's chest, which sent them flying across the roof of the conning tower. However, electricity arced between the bulkhead and his feet, bringing him back to the surface quickly. Mysticmon looked at his chest, surprisingly feeling the pain fade away within moments.

"Accelerated healing factor? Nice!" Mike remarked in awe from within Mysticmon.

"Honey, you might want to pay attention" Amber warned causing her boyfriend to snap out of his musings as Vilgax soared at them, his fist reared back. Mysticmon, though, quickly summoned a shield to block the attack. They dropped the shield and delivered a right hook into his chest and then a left hook into his face. The merged mega then picked up his leg and kicked him straight in the torso, sending him flying off the ship and into the air uncontrollably.

Mysticmon was about to take off and pursue, until a familiar feminine voice spoke from within his combined body _"Bro, you there?"_ Rika asked.

"I'm here sis, what's up?"

" _Jeri and Henry rescued Calumon, but couldn't stop the cannon from gaining enough power, but the recoils is gonna blow the ship in about two minutes!"_ Rika said urgently.

Mike's hazel eyes widened in alarm from how little time there was. In fact, he could already feel the ship beginning to shake. The power was flowing through it, soon to be released. All of a sudden, Mysticmon was brought out of his thoughts again when he spotted a heavily battered Vilgax flying straight towards them. His bloodlust eyes were glowing with hatred, rage, and malice.

"Hang on sis, I'm bringing the party to you." Mike replied.

Mysticmon crouched low and then launched himself into the air, soaring at high speeds towards the enraged Vilgax.

" **I will not lose to you child!"** Vilgax bellowed.

The Alphamatrix bearer and silver vixen combo only smirked as they grew closer and closer. When they finally got within meters **"Shadow Vortex"** another blue/silver light engulfed Mysticmon, causing them to vanish. Vilgax came to a halt, looking around for his opponent. In another flash, the mega Digimon appeared right above him.

"Hey Vilgy!"

Vilgax looked up to see a smirking Mysticmon "have a taste of this! **Mystic Blaze!"**

Without warning, a jet of blue fire flowed out of Mysticmon's hands. The blast was so strong that it made the green warrior hit the ship's bulkhead hard, denting the hull. Vilgax steadily opened his eyes, but the swollen bruises on his face made it difficult.

However, they widened when he saw Mysticmon flying straight for him, his fist glowing blue with energy. He couldn't react in time before Mike and Amber delivered a super strong hit into the torso; in fact, there was a force the warship's bulkhead caved in and collapsed, causing the trio to fall inside.

*With Rika, ShadowTaomon and Lilamon*

Rika was confused when Mike said he would be bringing the party to her. What did he mean by that? Then the violent shaking of the ship snapped her out of her musings. Suddenly, the roof of the corridor in front of her collapsed as something huge crashed through. Rika instinctively grabbed her cards, ShadowTaomon and Lilamon got into a battle stance, but none of them were expecting what they would see.

When the dust cleared, standing in the debris and wreckage was a nine foot tall man with brown hair, wearing a silver martial arts GI and black baggy pants with a brown cloak and a helmet that reminded her of Amber.

The next thing that caught their attention was that this guy was standing on top of Vilgax, who looked in a really broken state. His armor was chipped, cracked, and burnt in places while big, swollen bruises littered his exposed pale green skin. The girls were definitely surprised; however, it was when the large man turned around that really captured their attention. Positioned right over his heart was a yin-yang symbol inside a crescent moon.

" **Mysticmon, Mega Level, warrior sorcerer Digimon, his martial arts skills are just about as powerful as his Phantom Blade and Mystic Blaze attacks"** Rika explained as she read off the info from her Digivice "that must be Amber's true mega form!"

"You got that right sis" Mike said from within the Digimon with a smirk, surprising the girls in the process.

"M-Mike?" ShadowTaomon stuttered with wide eyes.

Mysticmon looked at them and smiled "hey guys" they said before noticing Lilamon "who's this?"

Lilamon gained a surprised look as she was addressed "I-I'm Lilamon" she stuttered.

"Is…is that what I think that is?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, you're looking at Amber's true Mega level form, this is what happened when we truly wanted to work as one!" Mike answered.

"Impressive. But Mike…we have less than a minute before that cannon goes off. We gotta go!" she said, snapping herself and Mysticmon back into reality.

"Right, let's go"

As Rika contacted Ben, a weak voice reached Mysticmon's ears.

" **N-n-no. I-I-I can't lose to you."** Vilgax said in between breaths.

"Really? Cause I think you just did." The teen said from inside Mysticmon.

" **NO!"** Vilgax paused as he coughed up green blood as it leaked out of his mouth. He laid there on the floor, his body broken and bleeding. **"Tell me…Mike Lycoan…how d-do y-you and Tennyson always…win? No matter…h-how strong I become…how do you both always manage to defeat me. Tell me…HOW?!"**

Mysticmon turned around before a silver light washed over him, separating the merged couple back into Mike and Amber. The teen glared down at Vilgax; meanwhile after contacting the others, Rika, ShadowTaomon, Amber and Lilamon, who was blushing for some strange reason as she looked at the hero, the silver furred one noticing the blush but ignoring it for now.

"You want to know why, Vilgax? It's because we have friends. Friends that are willing to do whatever it takes to help us, just like I would for them. We win because no matter how big an obstacle is, our friends always have our backs and vice versa. But you…you've never trusted anyone enough to let them get close to you or stand by your side. You always lose because you're alone."

Mike turned back to a smiling Rika, Amber, ShadowTaomon and Lilamon (who was now blushing harder as she finally got a good look at the tamers face) he couldn't help but smile back. He then looked back at Vilgax and continued, "To prove my point, while you, me, Ben, Takato and our Digimon were fighting, our friends sabotaged your ship. It's gonna blow in less than a minute; it's unlikely you'll survive. You won't be able to hurt anyone anymore after this, squid head."

Mike stepped away from Vilgax and towards the others, he closed his eyes and focused, his back twitched before Rocketdino's jetpack grew on his back, he then grabbed a card and his new Digivice "Digi-modify: Hyper Wing Activate!" he shouted as he slashed the card, causing glowing white angelic wings.

The teen then looked to everyone and nodded, the group flew off and out of the ship "nice choice of words, bro; however, I'm wondering if you would've ended him right then and there if we weren't here." Rika questioned as she rode on ShadowTaomon's shoulder.

The teen just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Vilgax had his head lifted up enough to shoot a glare full of hatred and rage as his archenemy's ally as Mike and the others flew out of the ship. He would've blasted them with his thermal vision but he was too weak.

" **I will survive this Mike Lycoan! I will return, stronger and more powerful than your tiny mind can fathom! And when I do, you…and your precious friends…will DIE!"** Vilgax's rant wasn't heard as the five left the ship…or so he thought

' _And I'll be there to stop you'_ Mike thought as he recalled Lunagrowl's ears back into the Alphamatrix.

Suddenly, a few seconds later, the ship began to tremble powerfully. Inside the power room, the core began to glow brighter as the ceiling opened up, the energy shot into the sky, stopping suddenly as if hitting an invisible barrier.

The tamers were outside when it happened, shortly being joined by Mike, Rika, Amber, Lilamon, and ShadowTaomon seeing everything while having looks of fear plastered on their faces as the world suddenly seemed to hold still as everything shook and rumbled, a loud roar filling the air as a perfect circle in the clouds was blasted away to reveal endless black. A fiery red ringed the open vortex as a high wind picked up, everyone trying to hold onto something.

That was when Ben saw something move in the black abyss.

It was very small, but Ben could confirm that it wasn't debris that got sucked into the blackness; something seemed to be coming out of it, pushing against the howling winds with all its might as the sky started to blacken, the horizon turned a darkish violet. The figure was black and grey in color had a round body with thick arms and legs attached to it. Round spikes that looked like pistons sprouted haphazardly from its back, and it had a glowing red grill for a mouth. Ben quickly gasped when he recognized the figure.

"Maltruant!"

The rouge Chronosapien ignored or either didn't hear him as he finally pried himself loose of the back of beyond, popping back into the reality just as the swirling black vortex closed with a thunderous BANG! That seemed to shake the entire digital world. The evil Chronosapien dropped down to the roof and breathed heavily before looking around a bit, his eyes eventually settling on the group before him.

"Tennyson." He growled in a thick germen accent. Ben barley had enough time to activate the Omnitrix, luckily he saw a flash of blue light next to him, indicating that Mike had just slapped the Alphamatrix.

His skin began to harden, it became cold to the touch the metal plating raced to cover his arms and transforms his fingers into stubby metallic fingers. He felt his organs simply disappear, as if he never had any in the first place. For a split second, Mike thought he was going to die, until he felt something take their place. Things that were rounded and notched around the ends as they began to steadily turn against each other, making a steady ticking sound. The metal plating soon covered his whole body as he felt his face become a square-like shape. A thick protrusion sprouted from his head as the Alphamatrix symbol appeared on a glass window that showed his insides turning against each other **"Chronos!"** the Chronosapien announced in a thick German accent.

The new alien barely able to react as Maltruant fired a red time beam from his chest aimed directly at Chronos, Mike only managing to fire his own blue time beam to keep the ray from hitting him. Chronos felt his mind racing, contemplating all the possibilities of what would happen should this carry out any longer; unfortunately, he didn't have time to finish considering his options. The energy building up between he too was staggering and looked like he would explode any second now.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Chronos roared as a loud whining filled the air. He was quickly joined by Amber, Ben, Shoutmon, Rika, ShadowTaomon, Lillymon, Wildcat, Noir, Lilamon and BlackGuilmon.

"Come on!" Takato cried as he grabbed Renamon and Guilmon's hands and pulling them towards Chronos as the energy build up got worse, his hair and Renamon's fur flying around as the wind picked up more. They just barely made it to Chronos when the red time beam began to overwhelm him.

"Takato!" Jeri cried out as her classmate was blown away.

"Noir!" Blanc screamed feebly.

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon cried in worry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chronos roared in agony as the energy build up finally gave in, exploding in a massive red and blue ball; the Chronosapien barely had enough time to construct a shimmering, blue time shield of sorts as the blast washed over them, seemingly wiping out everything within a hundred mile radius as the screams of Digimon and the tamers echoed through the air. But what Chronos heard out of everything, the one thing he singled out over the explosion that seemed to rock the very universe, was Vilgax's dark, soulless, laugh.

*?*

Chronos slowly cracked open his eyes, afraid that if he opened them all the way they would be destroyed. He finally got the courage to open them fully, and found himself looking upon a desolate looking landscape with Amber's arms around his large neck. He glanced behind him to see the few friends that had managed to get to him in time. The others…

The Chronosapien shook his head; he would have to figure that out later. Right now, he had to figure out where in the hell they were. "Everyone okay?" he asked, just before he became engulfed in a flash of blue light and returned him to his human form.

"We're fine Mike," Ben coughed. "As for the rest of the digital world…" he trailed off when his eyes caught the sight of their surroundings. The landscape was a wasteland, devoid of most forms of life. Large rock piles dotted the purple colored land, the sky was an unnatural gray, dark clouds blocking out any form of light and thus pitching the world into near darkness; what looked like snow started to fall from the sky, quickly piling up wherever it felt undisturbed.

BlackGuilmon found some twigs and lit them using small bursts of his Pyro Grenade attack, handing one to each member of the team present. He kept the last one for himself, deciding not to give one to Mike as he stared at the landscape. Amber walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern, her hail swishing frantically behind her kicking up flecks of the strange digital snow.

"Mike? Do you know where we are?" she asked quietly.

After a while, Mike slowly nodded. "December 31st, 2035; digital world."

Amber blinked. "So you're saying…"

"Yes, we've been transported nearly twenty years into the future." Mike sighed as he sat down to gaze at the hopeless landscape. Amber sat down next to him on her knees as the rest of the gang joined them to look upon the bleak world.

"Happy new year" Ben frowned.

 **Mechazard: dark ending, that's how it's done!**

 **Mike: uh**

 **Ben: didn't somebody named Creaturemaster already use this?**

 **Mechazard: yeah, but I liked the concept so I went with it *shrugs* sue me for trying to make this a little more interesting.**

 **Mike: sorry it's just…**

 **Ben: forget about it, it's his story and he can do whatever he wants.**

 **Mechazard: thank you Ben, alright readers, the tamers got sent into the future, and have no way of going back or stopping Maltruant, how are they gonna do it? Keep reading and find out, also, don't forget to fav, follow and review, and checkout my deviant art profile too. See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26 Return

**Mechazard: *struggling to control his laughter***

 **Mike: why are you doing that?**

 **Mechazard: *takes a deep breath* alright, before I go any further, girls, you can come in now!**

 ***Ben's girls enter the room***

 **Ben: uh**

 **Mechazard: alright, first, I have a confession to make, I took the transformation sequences for the aliens form an author known as Creaturemaster, who, by the way, said he/she was cool with it AS LONG AS I GAVE HIM/HER CREDIT!**

 **Floramon: as long as you gave him/her credit.**

 **Lillymon: and he/she is okay with it.**

 **Mechazard: thank you, now for some reviews, number one is from an old favorite.**

 _ **Masterart: if Mike, Ben and other set to the future, where are Takato and the other?**_

 **Ranamon: Shugah, Takato and his Digimon were taken with Ben and Mike along with Rika and Neromon.**

 **Clair: as for the others, you'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Mechazard: now for the next one, from a guest *snickers***

 **Ben: I don't like that look in your eye.**

 **Mechazard: you shouldn't**

 _ **Guest: I didn't intend to read it. But, can you make Ben f**ck the Digimon?**_

 **Ben: *blushing***

 ***Suddenly Ben's girls are surrounded in a dark, creepy aura***

 **Ben's girls: oh Be~en.**

 **Ben: *pales before turning into XLR8 and running away, his girls chasing after him at impressive speeds***

 **Mechazard and Mike: *ROTFL***

 **Mechazard: *while still laughing* I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, on with the story hahahahaha!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice/Hazardmatrix/Omnivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks/spells"**

*unknown location, real world*

Jeri rubbed her temples; the past 20 years had been hectic ever sense that night, that night when one of her best friends had disappeared from existence. Ever since then, she and what remained of the rebellion had been running. Always running from Vilgax's forces, apparently they hadn't seen the last of him, luckily Albedo had helped HYPNOS create a way to the digital world to bring them home, luckily over the years, Digimon from all over the digital world had come to support them, including Azulongmon! But the weird thing is that Azulongmon was a female, and looked like a human! But they still weren't making a dent in the war, even with Albedo and his Ultimatrix. She wanted to believe that Takato and the others were coming back, but still…

She shook her head as she walked down the steel hallway of their base towards the surveillance room. Yamaki had requested she come there as soon as possible, and if the man noticed something so important he had to call her, the leader, down to the surveillance room, it must have been important.

As she reached the door, Jeri input the password that let her into the room, stepping through as the door slid quietly shut behind her, locking quickly and acknowledging her presence as Yamaki came into view. The room the man resided in had two areas, the main room and then a small living quarters about the size of a large closet off to the right of the only door to the room. Hundreds of screens covered nearly every inch of the wall, half of them showing different sectors of the digital world, the other changing views from inside to outside the base as Yamaki walked up to Jeri and saluted.

"You had something to show me?" Jeri asked. Yamaki nodded, he silently gestured for his leader to follow him. The man had not spoken for years since the death of his love interest: Reilly, locking himself away in the surveillance room to keep his eye on everything that happened in the base and digital world. After a short walk, Yamaki stopped at a particularly large monitor that that upset the neat rows of screens slightly, due to its size. Jeri glanced at the screen and nearly choked on her won spit at what she saw.

Three blinking dots, one green, one blue, and one orange.

Her breath caught in her throat as her heart skipped a beat when she knew her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Ben…Takato…Mike" Yamaki rasped, having spoken for the first time in years.

*digital world*

Mike grunted as he shifted the weight of Wildcat on his back. While not necessarily heavy, having her in one position for too long would make him a little sore. To his left was Amber, providing a light source with her torch as they walked along through the nearly frozen, digital wasteland. To his right, Noir floated along, her eyes drifting back and forth between Mike and the bleak landscape she once called home.

The group had been walking for hours after the world shifted from day to night. Without words, the group continued on through the cold as BlackGuilmon quickened his pace to walk beside his tamer.

Ben turned and saw a cave "we can stay there for the night" he ordered, everyone following him into the cave.

Everyone laid down for a nights rest, having nothing else to do in the frozen wasteland that lay in the future. Everyone else tossed their torches into a pile to create a campfire, BlackGuilmon used a powered down Pyro Grenade to light the fire a little more.

Suddenly Mike just stopped, turned, and dropped to his knees "Mike? Is everything okay?" Amber asked quietly. "I mean, I know we got blasted into the future and all, and we have no idea if the others are alive or not, but…" she let the sentence hang as Mike continued to stare out at the bleak landscape. After a few moments, Mike sighed and answered.

"I just don't know anymore, Amber. I don't know if I can do this anymore," he sighed. "I don't think I can stand to see anyone else I love get hurt. It just seems no matter what I do, the people closest to me get hurt. Look what happened to you and Wildcat here." He added as he gently placed the Beastmon into a lying down position, then taking off his trench coat and putting it over her before lying down himself. "Sooner or later, I won't be able to do anything to save them. They'll be gone forever, and no amount of 'rebirth' cards will bring them back."

Amber bit her lip and glanced at her tamer turned boyfriend. Indeed, his life had been one hell of a roller coaster ride since he and Ben first came to this universe. It seemed that the Digimon they had encountered wanted to bring not only the tamers but those they loved to an end, and 'liberate their Digimon slaves'.

"Mike, I honestly don't know what to say," Amber sighed. "Just know that we'll all always be here for you."

"Like that makes me feel better." He grumbled.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Just try and get some sleep, okay? We've got a long journey of going…somewhere tomorrow." She said with a small smile, pecking Mike on the cheek before rolling over and sinking into sleep.

It would be a long time before Mike could even close his eyes.

*a few hours later*

Mike yawned and cracked open his eyes to stare up at the rocky ceiling of the cave. Nothing seemed to have changed during the night. At least, until Mike tried to get up. As soon as he tried to move, he felt weight on almost every part of his body, and he desperately craned his neck to see what it was. The sight that met his eyes was a seemingly odd, yet touching image.

Quietly doxing all around him were most of the Digimon girls; Amber using Mike's left arm as a pillow as Wildcat rested her head against Mike's right shoulder with an arm curled protectively across his chest. Noir was quietly sleeping with her head against Mike's chest, her fingers intertwined with his as they wrapped around Wildcat's body. Lilamon was down by Mike's legs, her head resting on his ankle as she stirred in her sleep and rolled over. What surprised him the most however, was that Rika was just opposite of Noir, lying on his chest tightly clutching his strong hand with her slightly weaker hand. Mike stiffened at the sight, his quick breath waking up the Nonaka girl. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she yawned, looking at her surroundings before realizing where she was and what she was doing.

Her eyes traced over Mike and she quickly yanked her fingers away from his with a small, embarrassed squeak. The sound caused most of the other girls to stir in their sleep and eventually wake up, rising from their slumber and not noticing Rika as she scampered a short distance away from Mike.

"Morning, girls. Sleep well?" he asked with a small smile as most of the girls cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, who knew you made such a good bed?" Noir joked, but Amber and Wildcat raised their hands, causing them and Mike to laugh, their laughter echoing around the cave and waking the others. BlackGuilmon yawned and stretched as Neromon got off him, cursing in Japanese under his breath about not being a morning mon. the boys stayed asleep a little while longer before they finally gave in and woke up, their morning breath, surprisingly not smelling bad at all. Mike ignored this before he stood and faced the entrance of the cave.

"we don't have much further before we reach the point where we first arrived in the digital world" Mike said before he activated the Alphamatrix and selected the Kiniceleran icon and allowed the faceplate to slide back, allowing the core to pop up before he threw his Digivice and deck box into the air and he slapped it back down, allowing the familiar blue flash to wash over him.

His fingers hardened into sharpened blades as a long, whip like tail sprouted from the base of his spine and stretched a couple feet. His toes ripped out of his shoes and melded into four claws, two in front, two in back. The ball of his heel crunched forward, moving under his foot bones and becoming perfectly round and smooth, suddenly separating itself from his foot and held there by his curved toes. Mike felt his skull stretch back into a sharp point and his legs bent backwards. A pointy, black helmet with a slide down mask materialized on his head and a tight, black and blue body suit appeared on himself, the Alphamatrix appearing on his chest completing the transformation **"Speed Demon!"** the Kiniceleran shouted before catching the Digivice and deck box from the air.

"I thought this one was Raptor Racer?" Noir questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I decided to change it, like how Ben changed his monster themed aliens names before Whampire" Mike/Speed Demon shrugged "since we're not too far away, me, Ben and Takato can just run there using our speed aliens, while the Digimon either use their natural speed or get a boost with a Hyper Speed card"

Everyone seemed to agree before one important fact crossed the Neromon's mind "what about Rika?"

"I'll take her" Speed Demon answered without hesitation.

"Alright then" Ben said before turning on the Omnitrix and selecting XLR8, allowing the faceplate to slide back and the core to pop up, he quickly slapped it back down allowing the familiar green light wash over him.

The first change was his size. He quickly shrank from six feet to a little under five inches. His skin turned grey and became moist. He felt his feet each loose two toes and become webbed. He lost a single finger on each hand as his eyes bulged out of his head. The most dramatic change Ben felt his brain split into two parts, one that seemed slightly smaller than the other half. He suddenly understood everything about the world and its inner workings. The Omnitrix appeared on the back of his green jumpsuit, completing the transformation.

" **Greymatter?!** Are you kidding me Omnitrix!? I thought this stopped five years ago!" the Galvan shouted as he remembered all the times this happened with the Omnitrix prototype.

The others chuckled at the scene, Greymatter glared at them before slapping the Omnitrix on his back, causing him to return to his human form before new alien blood was pumped through his veins.

His bones became lighter, hollow actually, his arms stretched out a little bit. He was forced to hunch over slightly as his skin turned blood red and six slits formed in his flesh where his ribs would be. His fingers fused together into three long claws. His toes morphed together into two talons as his heel ground against his foot and formed a third toe jutting out behind him, his mouth widening across his face. His eyebrows hardened into yellow crests that looked like a pair of devils horns as they grew upwards above his green eyes. A tail sprouted from the base of his spine as a thin, yellow membrane formed from his wrists to his waist. A pair of black briefs and a green strap vest materialized on his body, the Omnitrix appearing on the vests hooker.

" **Jetray**? Eh, it'll do" the Aerophibian shrugged before looking at Takato, who had just slapped his Hazardmatrix, transforming in a flash of orange light.

His fingers hardened into sharpened blades as a long, whip like tail sprouted from the base of his spine and stretched a couple feet. His toes ripped out of his shoes and melded into four claws, two in front, two in back. The ball of his heel crunched forward, moving under his foot bones and becoming perfectly round and smooth, suddenly separating itself from his foot and held there by his curved toes. Takato felt his skull stretch back into a sharp point and his legs bent backwards. A pointy, black helmet with a slide down mask materialized on his head and a tight, black and orange body suit appeared on himself, the Hazardmatrix appearing on his chest, the Omnivice appearing on his right wrist and a deck box materializing on the left side of his waist, completing the transformation **"Hazard XLR8!"** the Kiniceleran shouted.

Everybody then looked at the bleak landscape before Speed Demon, Hazard XLR8 and Rika all grabbed a card "Digi-Modify: Hyper Speed Activate!" the trio shouted as they slashed the cards.

After the sudden rush of energy flowed through them, Speed Demon picked up Rika and put her on his back before running out of the cave in a black and blue blur with the other close behind, but along the way he decided to get some info from his 'sister' "so, about this morning…what was that about?" he asked, not taking his covered eyes off the road.

"I'm just…a little scared I guess" she admitted sadly.

"That doesn't quite answer my question" the Kiniceleran said.

Rika sighed "I guess, you just have that effect on me, I feel a little bit safer with you around…" she trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Speed Demon just smiled under his mask, he felt honored that she felt safe with him, yep, he made a pretty good brother figure huh? His thoughts however, were soon interrupted by a dull orange light in the same direction he was heading.

"you see that too?" he asked the girl in his arms, getting a nod in response before Mike/Speed Demon sped up and found himself in front of a humanoid creature that looked to be a tan skinned woman with dark red, mid butt length hair and blazing orange eyes, dressed in fiery orange clothing, consisting of a skin tight suit that showed her well defined curves and DD-cup bust, thigh high boots, near shoulder length gloves, a sleeveless orange trench coat, not much longer than Mike's, and a mask that represented a bird of sorts.

Speed Demon then put Rika down as the others appeared behind them, and in a flash of blue light, Speed Demon reverted back into Mike, who then walked up to the mysterious woman, seeing that she was about two inches shorter than him, he stopped about fifteen feet in front of her and smiled "hi, I'm Mike, you are?" he said.

The woman scowled at him before she held up her hand and created a fireball, then fired it directly at him, Mike didn't have too much time as he reacted by tucking and rolling out of the way before getting back to his feet and immediately into a battle stance.

" **I am Zhuqiaomon, one of the four Digimon sovereign, and you are going to die humans!"** the now named Zhuqiaomon announced as she fired another fireball at Mike.

The teen this time held up his arms before he was surrounded in a red aura, like when he fought Kuramamon from within Amber, then when he stopped Vilgax's sword before turning into Mysticmon for the first time _'hope this works'_ he thought to himself **"Contego!"** he shouted as a rectangular panel of pure, red energy appeared in front of him, acting as a shield to protect him from the blazing attack.

(Mechazard: remember in Ultimate Alien, where Ben 10,000 used a spell to defend himself from Eon and said 'you hang around an Anodite for twenty years, you pick up a few tricks', yup same spell)

To say that everybody was surprised was an understatement, even Zhuqiaomon stopped her attack and stared at the teen with wide eyes.

Mike then lowered his arms and stared at his hands before he smirked "well, whadya know?" he shrugged.

Soon everyone regained their composure before the Omnitrix timed out and returned Ben back to normal before he, Rika and Mike grabbed a card and their Digivice's "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" they shouted as he slashed the cards.

" _ **Matrix Digivolution"**_ Ben, Rika and Mike's Digivice's spoke in unison.

" **Shoutmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the red one started before his body changed, his skin began to turn silver while it hardened and shined at the same time, a sleeveless black leather jacket appeared on his body, showing off his more muscular arms while also growing three silver spikes on each shoulder, his horns grew even larger and turned blood red, lastly a guitar in the shape of a silver skull with red gemstones for eyes appeared on his back with the strap wrapped around his chest **"MetalShoutmon!"** the new form said in a slightly deeper voice.

" **ShiningRenamon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the silver vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, briefly Digivolving into SilverKyubimon before going even further, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a golden Japanese sorceress outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the center of her chest, baggy blue pants, long silver sleeves with golden shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"SacredTaomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

" **Neromon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the black vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a grey Japanese sorceress outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the center of her chest, baggy black pants, long white sleeves with black shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"ShadowTaomon!"** the new ultimate announced.

Without a second thought, the three Ultimate's charged at the woman.

" **Sonic Zephyr"** Zhuqiaomon said before she waved her arm, creating a tremendous shockwave, knocking back all three Digimon with ease.

"Guys, stay back!" Mike shouted as he stepped forward, his body completely surrounded in blazing red energy.

"Mike! What are you doing?" Rika cried, worried for her adopted brother.

The Lycoan boy looked back at her and smirked sadistically "I'm gonna take her down…HARD!" he replied before getting into a battle stance, his eyes changing from hazel to red as the energy disappeared.

The sovereign looked at him with a blank glare _'this human is either enormously brave, or unbelievably dim'_ she thought before getting into a battle stance of her own, accepting the challenge.

The teen ran up to the Mega level Digimon, ready to deliver a few punches. Zhuqiaomon did a short jump, thrusting her leg up and cracking her knee against Mike's skull before doing the same thing with the other leg. Mike bent back but quickly back flipped to his feet, but didn't have much time to process as his opponent tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms as she put her knees on his chest, blocking any air from entering his lungs.

"Are you ready to die?" she asked with a smirk.

Mike's answer was a smirk before his palm lit up with red energy, before it fired into her face, knocking the digital woman off him as air rushed back into his lungs. "Good move," Mike grinned with a sadistic smile. "But not good enough" he said in a darker voice, as the white of his eyes began to glow a light vermillion.

With a sudden burst of speed Mike punched Zhuqiaomon in the face, before jabbing her in the gut, Mike then spun around her, making it so that they were back-to-back before grabbing her arm and flipping her over his shoulder.

He then quickly shifted his legs into Kricket's legs before jumping up a good twenty feet into the sky before he retracted the legs and shifted his arms into Rubix Dude's arms, and with a clicking sound, turned them into a battering ram as he fell back to the ground and landed, battering ram first into Zhuqiaomon's gut, causing her to cry out in pain; Mike stood over her with a big, toothy grin as he recalled the Segmentasapien arms into the watch, then transformed his left arm into a Petrosapian arm, which he then shifted into a blade and put to her neck, just barely touching her skin.

Just as he was about to finish off Zhuqiaomon for good, a swirling red portal opened up in front of him and the others before a new voice spoke "are you done testing him yet Zhu Zhu?"

Walking through the vortex, were two figures, the first was a draconic looking female with some sort of blue mask covering the upper portion of her face and a long horn in the middle of the forehead. She had long blonde hair that looked like it was made of electricity. She had an E-cup bust, as well as well toned hips, and she wore a long, white dress.

The second was a female, looking to be in her early to mid-thirties with brown, shoulder length hair, wearing a black combat uniform with a familiar sharp hourglass symbol in the center of her chest, a sword strapped to her back and a gun holstered on her hip.

"Yes, he is quite skilled" Zhuqiaomon said with a smile as she looked at Mike, before looking to the blonde haired woman with a glare "and I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Azulongmon?" she said with slight venom in her voice.

The now named Azulongmon giggled before walking over to the two of them, Mike never taking his glowing eyes off his opponent. That is, until Azulongmon put a hand on his shoulder, Mike gasped at first before the Petrosapian arm was recalled into the Alphamatrix and going limp on top of Zhuqiaomon, causing the fiery woman to blush.

At that very moment, Amber and Wildcat walked over and took their boyfriend off the sovereign Digimon, while the other woman went over to the others.

"Takato," she spoke in a soft tone "it's been so long." She said sweetly, smiling.

Hazard XLR8 cocked an eyebrow and pushed past his partners to speak. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked just before the Hazardmatrix beeped and timed out, returning the boy to the universe.

The woman shrugged "maybe." She simply said before reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out a reddish-brown dog puppet with black button eyes and slipping it onto her right arm "ruff, does this help you?" she asked, moving her hand to make the puppet talk. That was when it hit Takato like a herd of Monochromon.

"Jeri?!" Takato asked in bewilderment.

The woman smiled "in the flesh," she frowned. "We'll speak later. Vilgax's spies are all over, and you guys are the only thing that can stop his plans. We need to get you and the others to the real world." She instructed before gesturing for them to follow her through the vortex. Without a word or argument, everybody, including Azulongmon and a blushing Zhuqiaomon followed Jeri through the portal.

*hours later, human world, rebel base*

Takato woke up to a sharp pain across his face. When he opened his eyes, he found Mike standing over him, preparing to slap him a second or third time. Takato quickly caught his hand before he could slap him and sat up with a yawn.

"Geez dude, you're breath fucking stinks" Mike grumbled under his breath. "Anyways, Jeri wants to see you."

"If you say so…" Takato grunted, lifting himself off the bed he'd been sleeping in. the room looked like one of the barracks you'd see on an army base; Takato was lying on the bottom bunk of the one closest to the door, he climbed off and followed Mike out of the room and into the hall, after a few minutes of walking, passing suspicious looking doors and open rooms, they paused outside a large set of doors. Mike's arm then twitched as it turned black with blue circuit patterns, before he put it on a key pad and merged with it as he opened the door using Circuitboard's arm, the two entered the room, and the door closed behind them.

"thank you Mike, can you please get Ben now?" she said, there was an uncomfortable silence as Mike left the room and the door slid shut, Takato nervously glanced around the room as Jeri looked at him with a calculating look.

Deep inside, Jeri was a nervous wreck; the entire base saw her as a tough, cold leader that did what had to be done to win the war against Vilgax. What those under her didn't know was that she was near the breaking point, having numerous breakdowns in private. The pressure of leading the entire base against Vilgax was nerve wracking and mind numbing, but now there was a chance to change things, to beat Vilgax at his own game. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracking slightly as she found she could say nothing. Instead, she ran forward and tackled Takato to the floor, hugging him tightly and sobbing uncontrollably.

Needless to say, Takato was surprised by how the seemingly tough and leader-like Jeri had acted, slowly, without hesitation, Takato reached up with a hand and rested it on Jeri's head, causing her to relax into the gesture, letting him run his fingers through her hair and rub her back, which she found oddly soothing. After a few minutes passed, Jeri crawled off of Takato, recomposing herself as her cheeks turned pink. Takato stood up and walked over to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure being responsible for hundreds of lives can be pretty stressful," he smiled. Jeri nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks," she said before they separated and Mike walked back in with Ben "now, onto business." They nodded and listened, waiting for Jeri to explain.

"as you probably know, Vilgax recovered from the thrashing Mysticmon gave him twenty years ago and is currently in control; we keep calling him squid face to piss him off by the way," she added with a small smile as Ben and Mike smirked and Takato chuckled. "We're all that remains of the rebellion, just a few hundred humans and Digimon against Vilgax's forces. He's got everything from alien tech to controlled Digimon, but that's unimportant right now," she said, sucking in a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say could be the same as trying to fight off a Mega Level Digimon with a Koromon. "Guys, he's got Henry and Albedo"

Takato's face showed worry for his fellow shapeshifter while both Ben and Mike's expression's darkened as they both urged Jeri to go on, remaining silent as she explained. "They were both captured and taken a couple days ago, during a raid on one of Vilgax's camps in which he left several explosive devices," she said. "Their being held in different facilities, Henry is being held for questioning by Psyphon while Albedo is being forced to create devices and weapons for Vilgax's forces." The trio nodded, they knew this was going to be simple, they needed to get Albedo and Henry back, take down Vilgax, then stop Maltruant.

No problem…right?

 **Mechazard: sorry for both the late update AND the short chapter, don't expect more short chapters though, this one was more of a filler, but I am sorry to say that, because I just recently got a full-time job that I will NOT be updating as often as I used to…but o the bright side, it gives you guys more time to write reviews, and check out my Deviantart profile.**

 **Oh before I forget, I wanna know if you guys think I'm making Mike a little too OP.**

 **And yes I gave Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon human appearances, because I ran out of Digimon to put in the harems…which is why I'm already working on an idea I've had for a sequel. I'm not gonna tell you guys about it though since I wanna finish THIS story first. Anyways, as always, fav, follow, review and I'll see you guys soon.**


	27. Chapter 27 secrets and origins

**Mechazard: don't really have much to say without Ben or Mike here, guess I'll just do the disclaimer, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice/Hazardmatrix/Omnivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks/spells"**

Rika, Neromon and the others who were sent to the future were currently snaking on some food in the mess hall, still getting used to the steely eyed guards that didn't react to anything they did, no matter how hard Guilmon tried, when Jeri, Ben, Takato, and Mike entered the room. Immediately, every guard in the room pointed their guns at them, or more specifically, at Ben, Mike, and Takato; the three matrix wielders didn't even flinch as Jeri gave the signal for the guards to lower their weapons and exit the room. The guards did so without complaint, filing out of the room in straight lines before the doors shut behind them.

The boys and girl walked over to the table the others were sitting at, Takato sat in between Guilmon and Renamon, Ben sat between Lillymon and Shoutmon, and Mike sat between Amber and Lilamon, the second flower girl blushing as he did, as Jeri sat next to BlackGuilmon.

Jeri then cleared her throat "I assume you all have questions?" she said, awaiting the many questions that she knew were coming her way.

"Where are the others that were with us before Maltruant blasted us to the future?" Rika inquired.

Jeri cringed at the question, then took a deep breath before answering "Henry, Albedo, Lunamon, SixSix, SevenSeven, EightEight, and the rest of Ben and Mike's girls are currently enlisted in the rebellion." Jeri answered "everyone else…" she trailed off. The entire table bowed their heads in respect for their fallen friends. After the moment of silence, they began to ask questions again, Shoutmon continuously asking about Lunamon.

"She's currently away on a mission to get us supplies," Jeri told the dragon. "I'm sure she'd love to see you again after twenty years of being alone. She's stayed loyal to you." She added.

"Besides, she knows that Ben would never let anything happen to you" Lillymon said before leaning into Ben's frame. "And that's why I love him." She said, pecking him on the cheek. Suddenly there was a loud whine as a red light filled the room, blinking on and off before shutting off.

"What was that?" Takato asked.

"Fire alarm," Jeri sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Five bucks says it's Flare"

She was quickly proven correct when Flare, Devi, and Ranamon were shoved into the mess hall by a large SkullMeramon guard who had an incredibly irritated look on his face, directing the hostile glare mainly at Flare as the three girls stood once again, all three sopping wet.

"What happened?" Jeri sighed as she walked over to the trio.

"Flare set fire to the pool" Devi said plainly.

"Shugah, how did you set fire to a pool _full of water_?" Ranamon sighed as Flare grinned sheepishly and shrugged under Jeri's hostile glare.

"well, that's a new one" an all too familiar voice commented before the three Digimon girls finally took notice of the others at the table, causing Ranamon and Devi to go wide eyed, while Flare just glared at the one who spoke, her boyfriend: Mike Lycoan.

Unfortunately before they could do anything, Jeri quickly put a finger to her ear and her expression turned from relief to shock to worry and then to depression as she slowly withdrew her finger from her ear, a grim expression on her face.

"The team has returned," she began. "Unfortunately they were ambushed and only escaped with a portion of the supplies we need. To make things worse," she added glancing nervously to Ben before continuing. "Clair's been injured; a hidden mine got her and she can barely keep her data together. If she has any chance at surviving, she needs to get here as fast as possible." Jeri's didn't even need to say anything as Ben quickly turned on the Omnitrix and cycled through his aliens, coming across the one he needed, and slapped the core, letting the green light wash over him.

His skin turned black and blue, forming racing stripes and sharp arrows as sharp spikes popped out of his slightly more muscled arms. Two large horns that formed a sort of mask sprouted from his face, curving backwards as a pair of black shorts appeared on his lower body and the Omnitrix on a thick green and white belt.

" **Fasttrack!"** the Citrakayah cried out. Before anyone could stop him, Fasttrack zoomed out of the mess hall and down the hall towards the entrance.

Except he didn't know where it was.

Never the less, the Citrakayah twisted and turned about the base at high speeds, running off the walls and ceilings to avoid startled guards until he found the main entrance. By running right into it.

Fasttrack slid down the closed door and shook his sore head, rubbing it with his hands before he stood up and vibrated his molecules fast enough so he could just phase through the door. Fasttrack then sped across the road before, within seconds, he came across the scavenger team; an injured Clair was being carried in Mervamon's arms as Fasttrack ran a tighter circle around them.

Bellestarrmon quickly drew a gun from her belt, trying to aim at Fasttrack as he whirled around them.

"Stop! Don't shoot, Bellestarrmon! It's me, Ben!" he yelled rapidly. While the Citrakayah could easily dodge every bullet the biker clad woman might throw at him, the risk of hitting something explosive in the base was too high. Bellestarrmon cocked an eyebrow and lowered the gun slightly as Fasttrack came to a stop right in front of them, holding still to show he wasn't a threat.

"Ben? Is that really you? After all these years?" Zephyrmon asked in surprise. Fasttrack quickly jerked his head up and down.

"Yep! But now's not the time, girls! We gotta get Clair into the med bay!" he cried in worry for his girlfriend, quickly grabbing Clair from Mervamon and picking up Lunamon. The Citrakayah raced back to the base and skidded to a stop, seeing Mike, Shoutmon and Jeri there to greet them.

"SHHOUTMON!" Lunamon cried in happiness as she tackled the red dragon to the ground in a hug.

"Lunamon!" Shoutmon cried, hugging the lunar Digimon tightly.

"Jeri!" Fasttrack cried. "Which way to the med bay?"

"Down the hall to the left," Jeri instructed. Fasttrack nodded before he sped back into the base, zipping down the hall and hanging a sharp left before running through the automatic doors to the med bay.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Fasttrack cried out, clutching Clair tightly in his arms. The Cyberdramon looked worse for wear, her armor was torn in many places as her legs hung limply from her body. The Omnitrix timed out and changed the Citrakayah back into Ben, Clair still in his arms as the door in the back opened and a figure stepped out.

The figure was a man in his early sixties with faded blue hair and glasses, wearing a green polo shirt with a white lab coat over it and brown kakis.

"what is the situation?" the man asked, taking off his glasses, cleaning them and putting them back on, his eyes cast over to Clair and he visibly winced. He silently beckoned for Ben to carry Clair over to one of the hospital beds and promptly shooed him out of the med bay.

*scene change*

Currently we find Ben, Mike, Takato and their partners in a training room within the secret base of the rebellion.

"So…why are we here again?" Ben questioned in confusion.

Mike sighed before answering "we're here to train" he said simply, with a small hint of annoyance.

"But what exactly are we training?" Takato questioned, just as confused as his fellow shapeshifter.

"You need to train with your aliens, so far you've done pretty damn well, but you've barely even scratched the surface of what they can do." Mike answered before turning to his longtime friend. "And you need to keep your mind off of Clair by training with OmniShoutmon; you're used to using your aliens so much that you barely consider fighting with your partner" he added, pointing to Shoutmon.

"That is _so_ not true" the bearer of the Omnitrix scoffed "and besides, you only Bio-merged once too" he added with a grin.

"While that may be true, I need to train these new abilities I've recently regained as well, and I'd like to do that before I try using it in my alien or Bio-merged forms" Mike informed with a hint of worry in his tone.

"What makes you think you can do it in your alien forms though? You're combined form with Amber I get, but your aliens, not so much" Takato added.

"To be honest I'm not so sure I can, but that doesn't mean I won't try." Mike said in determination.

"Then I call winner!" Takato announced as he took a seat on the bleachers with Lunamon, Amber, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon and Renamon, the red fox Digimon laying her head on her tamer's shoulder.

"Guess we'll go first?" Shoutmon inquired, getting a nod from Ben.

"It's hero time!" Ben shouted his catchphrase.

" _ **Bio-merge Digivolution"**_ Ben's Digivice beeped.

"Bio-Merge: Activate!" Ben shouted as he held his Digivice outward.

" **Shoutmon Bio-merge to…"** the red dragon said as he and Ben became washed over by the same green light as his white gauntlet covered three fingered claws transformed into metal three fingered hands, with grey tube-like skin covering his elbows as his shoulders became green metal shoulder pads, his legs and feet turning into sharp green metal with black razor sharp edges, his chest expanded and hardened into a solid green metal chest plate with a familiar sharp green hourglass badge in the middle. His head going from Shoutmon to PunkShoutmon, then to MetalShoutmon before finally settling into something new, which seemed to be mainly Shoutmon based, but with even larger, green, metal horns as the rest of his face hardened and turned a dark grey, his emerald green eyes burning with passion **"OmniShoutmon!"** the green dragon announced as Ben and Shoutmon's voices shouted in unison.

Mike simply looked at the combined duo before smirking "this is gonna be fun" he said before his body was surrounded in a bright, blazing red aura, before it died down, causing his eyes to go from hazel to a glowing red.

"Ready…FIGHT!" came the Mortal Combat announcer voice from out of absolutely nowhere.

" **Corona!"** the silver vixen tamer shouted before a plate of aura fell on top of OmniShoutmon, causing him to stumble a bit at the act.

"Nice shot Mike, but it'll take more than that to knock us down" OmniShoutmon said confidently **"Twin Fireball Strike!"** he shouted igniting his fists in flames which he struck Mike with, sending him into the wall.

Thinking fast, Mike accessed the Crystalsapien DNA from the Alphamatrix and using it to create a sort of chest and back armor, making the impact cause less damage than it would've.

' _I am_ so _glad that Rook let me borrow Gwen's spell book that one time before he gave it back to her'_ Mike thought as he remembered the numerous spells he read from said book **"Magnus Vox!"** he shouted, the result creating a blast of aura that hit OmniShoutmon in the chest.

The fused Digimon was sent into the wall, making a small dent before standing back up, and slapping the badge on his chest **"Omni-Core Fusion: Blitzwolfer!"** OmniShoutmon shouted before an aura in the shape of a familiar Loboan appeared around the fused duo then disappeared **"Hyper Howl!"** they shouted before taking a deep breath and thrusting their head forward, as they released the breath it also created a sonic howl, headed right at Mike.

" **Vortress Nebulae!"** Mike shouted as he created a force field, that lasted for about three seconds before it broke _'shit! Forgot that spell could deflect energy or physical attacks, not sound, gotta remember that in battle'_ he thought before seeing OmniShoutmon come right at him.

As he flew right at Mike OmniShoutmon slapped the badge once more **"Omni-Core Fusion: Heatblast!"** he shouted before an aura in the shape of Heatblast appeared then disappeared **"Flame Cannon!"** OmniShoutmon roared before he shot a massive jet of fire at his friend.

" **Presidium!"** Mike shouted as he created a dome of aura around him, protecting him from the fiery attack.

As OmniShoutmon ceased his attack and Mike let his shield down, a sudden clapping came from the door.

"Zhuqiaomon?" Mike said in confusion at seeing the sovereign Digimon before them.

"very nice performance you two put on, but red here needs to come with me," she said, pointing to Mike, causing the teen to raise an eyebrow and cross his arms over his chest as if saying 'why?' before she continued "Jeri has given a mission to you, me, and a couple of your mates" she explained.

Mike sighed, but nodded in return before he and Amber walked out the door with the Digimon sovereign, leaving the others in confusion.

"So…" Takato said breaking the silence before turning to look at OmniShoutmon "my turn?" he said with a grin.

*with Mike, Amber, Flare, Devi and Zhuqiaomon*

The wind was rushing past his face, running over his beak and arms, whooshing past his jetpack and wings. He had been assigned by Jeri to recover Albedo by any means possible. Unfortunately Mike was not only pared up with Amber, Devi and Zhuqiaomon, but Flare too, apparently she had a small sore spot against him after the others told her that her boyfriend was vaporized, but instead of going into sadness or depression, she was angry. Mike knew she still loved him, it was easy to tell. But he also knew that it would be a while before she could forgive him.

With Devi, Zhuqiaomon and Amber (who was using the power of a Hyper Wing card) flying beside Rocketdino, and Flare keeping up by using her Fire Rocket attack, the small team remained silent for the whole trip to one of Vilgax's digital world bases, nobody was talking to each other. Rocketdino sighed and pushed forward, the wind whistling louder as he picked up speed. It seemed his life was starting to become more and more like Ben's, falling apart at the seams; the universe never gave Ben a break, so why not screw over his friend too? Despite making friends and lovers ever since they came to the Digimon Tamers universe, it seemed it was determined to make the teens suffer as much as possible.

After a few more hours of quietly thinking and ignoring the occasional glare that Flare gave him from below, the team came to a halt at the base of a large mountain, the top of which was replaced by a large, black, fortress.

Rocketdino sighed and angled downward, landing in the soft snow as he transformed back into Mike as Flare jumped in front of him and the others, with an annoyed look on her face. Without a word, as if she could care less whether or not Mike was shot, blasted, burned or shocked, she ducked down into the snow and crept as quietly and as quickly as possible, Mike sighed and dove into the snowbank, the white powder turning blue as he activated the Alphamatrix, an unseen force then quickly burst out of the snow and skittered over to the base of the wall, climbing up the barrier with ease and leaving the only non-flyer on the ground as the other three followed.

"Does he always have to show off?" Flare grumbled as she jumped up and used her claws to climb the wall, before she finally made it to the top, prepared to fight the guards, only to find them unconscious by a satisfied reptilian alien.

"I gather you are done thinking about fashion?" the Merlinsapien joked. Amber chuckled a little, but none of the others so much as smiled as they shot him an angry look and jumped down to the ground below. IguanAlien followed, scaling head first down the wall and sliding up to them, grumbling under his breath about how they needed to lighten up. The team clung to the shadows, freezing whenever a robot or Digimon walked by. The fortress seemed to be dominated by them.

Flare suddenly rushed forward out into open space, Devi and Zhuqiaomon behind her, then Amber while IguanAlien instinctively blended into his surroundings to race after them. They quickly pressed themselves against a wall of the main building, just as guards passed on the walls above, still not noticing their sleeping allies. IguanAlien quickly took the risk and slapped the Alphamatrix symbol on his chest, the blue light washing over him and briefly changing him back into his original form before pumping new alien blood into his veins.

His skin began to crawl as it hardened and smoothed into something similar to an exoskeleton, yet not at the same time. It turned midnight black as it raced over his body, indigo blue blotches with lighter centers appearing all over him. His fingers became sharper as they turned into claws, and he could feel his toes melt into two toes as a third claw sprouted from his heel with a loud grinding sound. His teeth fused together into two plates that felt like they could bite through almost anything as his eyes widened and became larger, turning a bright blue. Muscles piled themselves up on his chest and arms, but the most important and noticeable change however, was the itching sensation he got on his back and head. With a sudden, sickly sound, four large wings ripped out of his back, bigger than his entire body. Two large antennae burst out of his head. The wings and antennae flapped around for a few seconds before gently and silently wrapping around their owner like a cloak. The final piece of the transformation was a thick blue belt formed around his waist with the Alphamatrix in the middle.

Flare looked upon him in anger as Frostbite grabbed each of the girls and quietly phased through the thick walls of the main building, pulling the four girls with him into whatever room they appeared in. thankfully it appeared to be a janitor's closet of some sort, which was empty at the moment. The Alphamatrix, for some strange reason, timed out and changed Mike back into his human form, unfortunately he didn't get the chance to even think about what just happened before Flare stormed up to him and got right in his face.

"How dare you turn into him!" she yelled. "What were you thinking? And don't you dare crack a joke! This is war, not play time! Do I look like I want to be babysitting your sorry ass!? The rest of us can do this without your help!" Flare roared.

Mike took it all, and much worse and worse, in silence with a straight, bored look on his face. If the armored Digimon in front of him was going to act like a jerk, why should he be working with her? She clearly resented and hated him right now, believing him to be nothing more than a stupid kid. And this was Flare, one of his girlfriends, but right now she was just yelling at him, so naturally, like Ben, or any little kid would do, Mike decided to prove her wrong.

"If you don't like me, fine. I'll get Albedo myself without any of your help. You seem to enjoy hating me more than actually doing fucking your job." He growled, his eyes glowing red as he activated the Alphamatrix before Flare could argue and allowed the watch to do its work.

Hard, metal plating raced up his back and front, melting together into a single shield. His shoulders became rounded and massive as flexible black tubing covered the skin between his elbows and shoulders. His arm then began to swell, metal plating taking the place of his skin as his fingers turned into sharp, grey claws. A piston formed on each of his elbows as the metallic plating covered his head and changed it into something that resembled a Greek Corinthian helmet. Two small, pointed ears formed on his head, his feet turned into hard, metallic claws. The Alphamatrix appeared on his broad chest as a short tail popped out from his spine, completing the transformation **"Quake!"** the Talpaedan shouted.

"And of course, the Alphamatrix fucks with me too," Quake grumbled. "But unlike you, I am adaptable."

"Now wait just a" Flare started, but the Talpaedan didn't want to hear it.

"You don't like me right now, fine. Do your own thing," he said. "I'm going to do what I came here to do. When you're ready to get over this little grudge you have for me, I'll be rescuing Albedo."

And with that, Quake's hand turned into a massive drill, and drilled a clean hole through the door, and out into the dimly lit, metal hallway, turning towards the right and leaving without a word as Amber and Zhuqiaomon followed closely behind.

"For the first time since this war started, I just screwed up big time, didn't I?" Flare asked Devi.

"Yep."

"And I just pissed off my sadistic boyfriend with an alien watch, didn't I?"

"Yep"

"We're fuck then, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Good. Just wanted to be sure." Flare grumbled before following Quake against her will, Devi trailing behind her. Two things drove the fire Digimon and fallen angel Digimon forward, the first being that they could not defy an order from their leader, which was to bring back both Albedo and Mike alive. The second thing, was that they would get nowhere fast without Mike's help, which meant they had to play by Mike's rules.

*line break*

Albedo sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, he had been forced to work continuously to created weapons and devices for Vilgax and his forces, unfortunately he didn't have much choice as Vilgax had managed to put a covering around his Ultimatrix, keeping him from transforming and breaking himself out.

"Where's that new weapon, scum?" Krab questioned in annoyance, the robotic bounty hunter right behind him as he continued to guard the former Galvan.

"You can't rush this, it's a very delicate procedure, one wrong move and I could eradicate this entire base." Albedo answered, in a more deep and mature voice, apparently Albedo had grown over the years, and now looked like a late twenty to early thirty year old version of Ben Tennyson, wearing a long sleeved red shirt under a black t-shirt with a bold white 10 on it, black cargo pants and black combat boots, though his hair remained white and his eyes remained red.

Krab grunted before crossing his arms "well hurry it up, and don't give me another 'the others will stop you' rant. It's not gonna happen. Not now, not ever."

Boom!

The door on the other side of the room flew right passed Krab's face before smashing into the wall, both looked to see what had caused it, Albedo smirked as he saw the hourglass symbol on Quake's chest. "I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I thought I'd let myself in" he joked before charging at the robotic bounty hunter.

The two slammed into the floor and fought it out while Amber and Zhuqiaomon went over to Albedo "I can't begin to describe how good it is to see you Amber" the former Galvan greeted as he stood up and walked over to the silver vixen.

"It's nice to see you too Albedo, now transform and help us out" Amber replied before getting into a battle stance.

"I can't, the restraint they put over my Ultimatrix keeps me from transforming, I apologize, but I can't help out very much" Albedo said sadly.

"Dude, it doesn't matter!" Quake shouted as he threw Krab off of him before the Alphamatrix timed out again. "You still have your Galvan brain don't you? Use that!" Mike added before Krab came at him again, this time, Mike's eyes turned from hazel to red before he raised a hand **"Tur-Bo!"** he shouted, causing a sudden gust of wind to push the robotic bounty hunter back.

"We have to help him!" Amber shouted, just as Flare and Devi entered the room.

"And we will, **Darkness Wave!"** the LadyDevimon shouted, blasting a force of pure darkness into the metal mollusk.

Mike turned to his black clad girlfriend with a thankful smile, before turning back to Krab "time to go nighty night Krabby" he said before holding up his hand **"Somnus!"** he shouted, causing Krab's optics to shut off as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Well, that's done, let's get the hell out of here" Flare said bitterly before turning to the door.

" **No, the job's not done"** Mike said darkly.

"What are you talking about? We got Albedo back, now we can go" Devi reminded her boyfriend.

" **Not until this piece of scrap is done for good!"** Mike shouted, the white of his eyes beginning to glow red as well.

"Mike, we don't kill our enemies" Amber reminded her tamer with a hint of fear in her tone.

The teen just chuckled darkly before turning to the others, his eyes now completely glowing red **"I'm not 'Mike'"** 'Mike' said in a slightly distorted tone.

"Then just who the fuck are you?" Flare shouted in annoyance.

" **I am Bloodwolf, you bitch!"** Bloodwolf announced, leaving the others speechless, not because of the voice, or the fact that he had cursed, but the fact that he had actually called Flare a bitch!

"I apologize Lycoan, but I have to do this" Albedo said as he held out an alien tech gun, and pointed it right at Bloodwolf.

"Albedo NO!" Amber, Devi, Flare and Zhuqiaomon screamed in unison.

But it was too late, Albedo already pulled the trigger, hitting Bloodwolf in the middle of his chest, causing him to go limp and fall to the floor. As soon as he did Amber, Flare and Devi ran over to their boyfriend with tears in their eyes.

Zhuqiaomon on the other hand, had the former Galvan held against the wall "why the fuck did you kill him!" she roared in rage.

At the sudden accusation, Albedo merely raised an eyebrow "I didn't kill him, it's a nuro inhibiter ray, it just made him fall asleep, when he wakes up he'll be back to being Mike Lycoan again, not Bloodwolf." He explained.

The sovereign seemed to calm down slightly at the explanation, but then looked over at the three Digimon girls who heard what Albedo had said, and were now crying happily over their boyfriend, why did she react like that when she thought Mike was dead, she barely knows him, yet she felt as if she needed to mourn for him.

"now, we must leave before the guards come in" Albedo informed, the others nodded before following suit and getting out of there as soon as possible, the fiery sovereign had a lot to ask herself after this.

*inside Mike's head*

" **You're allies suck, you know that?"** said what looked to be Mike, but with glowing red eyes and entirely dressed in blood red clothes as he was bound in glowing red chains in front of Mike, the real Mike.

Mike smirked at his dark side "what's wrong Bloodwolf? Angry that you still can't get out?" he mocked.

The dark side snarled **"of course I am you bastard! Why must I be stuck in here while you get to live out there?!"** he spat.

Mike's smirk disappeared as he then glared at his dark half "you know exactly why, I might be a bit of a sadist, but you're a fucking murderous psychopath!" he roared, but then sighed before his eyes softened "look, I get that you want out, but if your just gonna go around and kill people, then I can't let you, but the seal is breaking so…how about a deal?"

This caught Bloodwolf's interest **"a deal?"** he repeated.

"When the seal breaks, I let you out when the situation calls for it, as long as you don't kill the opponent" Mike shrugged.

" **But will those be the only times I can be released?"** Bloodwolf questioned.

"of course not, I will also let you out for a full twenty four hours each month to do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't involve killing or fighting, unless absolutely necessary" Mike added.

" **How will I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"** Bloodwolf inquired.

"We're in my head right now, do you really think I _can_ lie?" Mike questioned.

Bloodwolf sighed before he looked his good half in the eye **"fine…I accept your deal Lycoan"**

Mike smiled before he felt himself begin to wake "looks like I'm waking up, see you later Bloodwolf"

" **Don't forget Lycoan!"** he heard the darker side of him shout as he felt himself go back to the land of the living.

*back in the land of the living*

Mike groaned as he felt himself bent over in a strange way, before he noticed that he was slung over Amber's shoulder as she ran down a hallway of the enemy base "this is so fucking humiliating" he mumbled as he put his hand on his face.

The sudden words caused the silver vixen to skid to a stop before putting her tamer down and looking him dead in the eye, noticing that only one had changed back to the normal hazel color while the other remained red. "Good to see your back to yourself, I'll ask what happened to your eye later but we still need to get out of here" Amber said, Mike was confused at first by the eye comment, but nodded before he followed his partner.

Soon the couple caught up to Albedo and the others, only to find themselves at a dead end.

"Why the fuck are we just staring at this wall?" Mike asked in confusion, the others turned to look at him, and smiled at seeing he was okay.

"we need you to break this wall down so we can get out of here" Devi said, the tamer nodded before he took his D-power and cards, and handed them to Albedo, before he looked at the Alphamatrix, activated the device and selected a transformation, allowing the faceplate to slide back and the core to pop up, which he then slapped back down, allowing the familiar blue light to wash over him.

His bones ground and crunched as he was shrunk down to the size of only two and a half feet tall as his skin turned a smooth, blood red in color. A thin, spaded tail snaked out from the base of his spine as his fingers grew longer and his nails grew sharper. His eyes widened apart slightly as his nose suddenly jutted out at a comical, almost ridiculous, length. His ears became larger and slightly bat-like before becoming spiked as his toes melted together into three digits, his heel grinding against his foot before becoming a small spike. He became slightly obese as spikes formed on his chin and the corners of his eyes as a blue and black aviators outfit materialized on his body, complete with a white ascot and a pair of goggles strapped to his head. The Alphamatrix appeared on his belt, completing the transformation **"Tech Devil!"** the Geremian announced.

"BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK!" he chanted as he destroyed the wall in a matter of seconds, revealing that behind the wall was the barren landscape of the digital world. Tech Devil then slapped the symbol on his belt once more, turning him back to his human self before a new form began to take its place.

His fingers hardened into sharpened blades as a long, whip like tail sprouted from the base of his spine and stretched a couple feet. His toes ripped out of his shoes and melded into four claws, two in front, two in back. The ball of his heel crunched forward, moving under his foot bones and becoming perfectly round and smooth, suddenly separating itself from his foot and held there by his curved toes. Mike felt his skull stretch back into a sharp point and his legs bent backwards. A pointy, black helmet with a slide down mask materialized on his head and a tight, black and blue body suit appeared on himself, the Alphamatrix appearing on his chest completing the transformation **"Speed Demon!"** the Kiniceleran shouted.

Speed Demon then took his Digivice and cards back from his friend "Digi-Modify: Hyper Speed Activate!" he shouted, Devi, Amber and Flare all felt a sudden rush of energy go through them.

Speed Demon bent down and allowed Albedo to climb on his back. "thank you for choosing Lycoan ride transport, please keep your arms, legs, or any other appendages on the alien at all times before we reach our destination, thank you" the Kiniceleran joked before all five sped off.

*back at HYPNOS*

Ben, Takato, Takato's Digimon, Rika, Neromon, Jeri, Mike, Amber and the rest of Mike's girls stood in an interrogation room as everyone looked at Mike in silence.

Stepping forward Jeri decided to break it "I think you have some explaining to do" she said, Mike just sighed before saying anything.

"Alright, uh…this is gonna be a little difficult, Bloodwolf is my darker side," he said causing everyone but Ben to look at him in confusion, but then Mike looked to Renamon "remember our rematch after our first fight?" he asked.

The red vixen nodded.

"Well…he was just playing with you then," Ben continued, Renamon looked at him in slight shock before looking at Mike, who nodded, Renamon then turned back to Ben "the fight got serious when he started to sing"

Mike sighed again "you're half right about that Ben, the thing is, when I sing during a fight my sadistic side comes out, but, in our rematch, I wasn't even showing everything I had." this caused everyone to look at him in confusion, so he went on to elaborate "look at it this way, I'm the kind of person that will only show my true potential when it is necessary." He explained before looking at the floor "you can tell how serious I'm getting based on the song I sing, because the more serious I get, the more sadistic I get."

The group no longer had looks of confusion, but were still confused "what does this have to do with Bloodwolf?" Amber asked.

"I'm getting to that, if I'm singing something like 'you're gonna go far kid by the offspring' like I did in my rematch with Renamon, then I'm not too serious, but the darker the song, the more fucked you are" Jeri looked at him with a questioning gaze. Noticing this, Mike decided to continue "the song I sang in the rematch with Renamon meant that I was just warming up. One time, when I was ten, we were visiting my cousin in Pittsburgh, and I went for a walk one night."

This caught Ben's attention "dude, that's not a good idea in that area, especially at night, why would you do that?"

Upon hearing the question Mike continued "at the time, I had a little grey, almost silver, furred fox kit that I rescued as a pet, she didn't like to be left at home so we brought her with us. It just so happens that she needed to go for a walk" he said before he looked back to the floor, his eyes disappearing underneath his hairline "during the walk, she ran ahead of me. When I caught up with her, a group of thugs had her by the scruff of her neck with a blade to her throat. I told them to put her down. But that's when things got a little fuzzy."

By this point, Ben and Mike's girls were seething while the others were wide eyed.

" **I think this is where I step in and tell you what happened"** Mike said in a dark voice, he then looked up, allowing everybody to see his glowing red eyes, immediately everyone grew worried, but Bloodwolf raised his hands to show that he wasn't being hostile **"calm down you idiots, Mike is allowing me to explain the fuzzy part before taking over again"** he said, the others calmed down slightly, but still kept their guards up.

" **you see, Mike was always the nice guy, even though his life was practically hell, but during that time, he had bottled up his anger, seeing his pet in danger caused all the anger he bottled up to come out at once, creating me, at the end of the fight there was only one thug left standing, he called the police and when they got there, the other two had severe internal bleeding, multiple broken ribs and several broken bones. In fact, when they arrived at the hospital, the doctors said that they were lucky to have survived.**

 **When the police arrived and saw me singing with a sadistic grin plastered on my face, just as I was about to deal with the last one,**

 **They tazed me and knocked me out, causing Mike to come back from the shock,"** Bloodwolf explained before he sighed **"now it's time for Mike to finish the story"** he said as his left eye changed back to hazel, while his right eye remained red.

"From what the cops told me, the last guy told them exactly what happened, and I was released on the grounds of acting in self-defense. But let me tell you, Bloodwolf is in no way psychotic or deranged, if it wasn't for him I never would've discovered my aura abilities or been as in-tune with my instincts as I am now,

But I warn you, even if I'm protecting you, should you ever hear me sing a song called 'this is Halloween' run. Run as fast as you can because it will be at that point that either me or Bloodwolf will completely give in to our instincts and tear through anything and everything around us, be it friend or foe." Mike finished.

At this point, everyone in the room was staring at Mike in shock, and a little bit of fear, "wait, how come Bloodwolf only came out recently though?" Rika asked.

"a week before I became partners with Ben and Rook, Ben's grandpa Max said that I should visit Gwen, Ben's cousin, she put a seal spell on Bloodwolf, because at the time he was just pure rage and animal instincts, I didn't want to hurt anybody because of him, but the spell also cut off my ability to use my aura" Mike explained, then told them about the deal he made with Bloodwolf, after hearing the full explanation, the group was allowed to leave the room to get some sleep….but Mike couldn't sleep.

*HYPNOS gym*

Zhuqiaomon was meditating about a hundred feet or so above the floor, balancing on a beam overhead as she mused. She sucked in a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to keep her mind off a certain human.

She heard the door open, causing her to crack open an eye to see that the person she was currently trying to keep her mind off of had entered, she could see that something was obviously bothering Mike, for some reason, instead of jumping down and leaving, she decided instead to stay and watch from afar. Zhuqiaomon watched intently as the Alphamatrix wearer quietly paced around the floor, holding his aching head with his hands before stopping and turning to walk over to a bench press. He sat down on the bench and removed his blood red trench coat and black t-shirt, tossing them to the floor as he lay back on the bench and grabbed the weight in his hands, lifting it off the bar and beginning to lift it over his head, pushing up and letting the weight push his arms back down, repeating the process in a mind numbing rhythm.

Zhuqiaomon realized that she was blushing and drooling slightly as she watched Mike work out, mentally slapping herself for acting so foolish. While she saw Mike as a good ally and maybe even a potential friend, she could never imagine herself actually falling for him. There was however one factor that pushed against this, it being that she couldn't take her eyes off him as he lifted the weight up and down. Her eyes traced over his muscles, watching as they tensed and relaxed with each movement; Mike was actually more muscled than she thought him to be, being well muscled and yet staying lean at the same time.

The sovereign shook her head. She refused to accept that she was falling for him. While being a sovereign did get lonely at times, she simply flat out refused to fall for anyone without reason. Unfortunately, Mike, had many reasons for her to love him. He was kind and charming, seeing everyone as an equal and treating them with respect. She's honored to fight by his side, and would do it without another thought if only to feel the rush of fighting alongside him. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts once more before looking down again to see that Mike had stopped lifting weights, taking a break on the bench and walked to the other side of the room. Zhuqiaomon had to turn her entire body to see what he was doing.

He had walked over to a terminal near a big white circle, pushed a few buttons and then walked into the circle, stopping in the middle "begin" he said in a raised tone of voice. Causing nine holograms in the shape of Meramon to form in front of him. The phoenix themed Digimon figured with the amount of opponents he would use the Alphamatrix to turn into Gigasaur or Tigerage and obliterate the hard light fakes without breaking a sweat. Instead, Mike got into a fighting stance, raising his fists, which now appeared to be on fire thanks to his aura, he studied the Meramon for a moment, waiting for the first move.

And then the Meramon to his left raised his arm, seeing this Mike leapt into the air at the first one. Zhuqiaomon's mind continued to predict that he would suddenly use the Alphamatrix at any time, but she was proven wrong.

Mike instead quickly jabbed a fist forward, socking the Meramon in the collar bone area before lashing out with a roundhouse kick, actually cutting the hologram in half before it disappeared, a big red 'defeated' appearing for a split second, surprising the fiery one above him as the second Meramon made its move. As a fireball came at him Mike stepped out of the way before dashing toward it and dismembering it with a thrust to the abdomen area and sweeping the targets legs out from underneath it. He repeated the process with the next few Meramon fakes, quickly finishing them off without the use of the Alphamatrix or any of his spells. With eight Meramon down, Mike turned to the final one, looking it over with steely eyes as sweat dripped down his forehead. He saw the hologram about to raise his arm, Mike sucked in a deep breath and leapt into the air, doing a quick flip to avoid the fireball before lashing out with a foot, slicing the Meramon's head off and thrusting two hands forward, blowing the fiery Digimon fake back towards the edge of the circle, and as if it hit some sort of invisible wall, the Meramon hologram exploded into a mess of dismembered body parts before the thing dissolved into pixels, the words 'winner' appeared above Mike's head as the circle's glow faded.

Zhuqiaomon had to say she was impressed as Mike wiped his brow; she had almost fully expected him to use the Alphamatrix or his spells, and yet he had demonstrated just how capable he was of fighting without them, and it kinda made the fight he had with her look like a joke. She knew he was capable of fighting in both his alien and human forms, using his aliens natural abilities to his advantage, and when using his human form he had his aura and spells, but she had no way of knowing he was this good.

Mike then suddenly jerked his head up and nearly causing Zhuqiaomon to lose her balance at the sudden movement. She quickly recomposed herself and gave a friendly wave as her eyes traced over his muscles once more, unable to control herself. She nearly fainted when he gestured for her to come down, though mentally slapping herself for acting like a crazed fan girl. Careful not to show she was too excited, she stood and jumped off the rail, slowly floating down to the ground; she noticed that Mike hadn't moved an inch from his original spot. This made her like him even more; he knew she was fully capable of getting herself down from that height and didn't try to save her. She knew he still would have done it if she was actually in danger, but the fact that he hadn't tried to save her when she didn't need it was touching. She quickly tried to brush away her flustered cheeks, hoping Mike wouldn't notice the slight red tint under her mask.

Of course however, he did.

"Like what you see?" he lightly joked, flexing his muscles for her with a smirk. Zhuqiaomon smiled and rolled her eyes, her face turning a darker shade of red.

Mike chuckled. "What were you doing up there anyway? I'm pretty sure you weren't stalking me."

Zhuqiaomon sighed and walked back over to the bench press area, sitting down on the bench and sighed. Mike walked over with a concerned look on his face and sat down, putting his surprisingly large hand on her smaller one "you upset too?" he asked as she looked up at him. She slowly raised her and took off her mask, giving him a good look at her face, before she slowly nodded, rubbing her aching temples with one hand, for some odd reason, refusing to use the one Mike's hand was on "I've trained my entire digital life to deal with all kinds of situations and to control my emotions, so that I could become one of the four sovereign of the digital world," she began. "However, ever since the test I put you through to make sure you really could help us in this war, all my training is meaningless now."

Mike was about to speak, but Zhuqiaomon continued. "I never expected to be involved in a war against a tyrant from another universe. I don't hold it against you Mike, but I'm not sure what to do or how to feel." She sighed. "Ever since we met I…keep having this dream…" she said. "This dream…you and I are both in it…we're mates," she continued on, her voice cracking slightly. "We're happy together and…we have a family on the way…" she stopped, unable to continue. She normally didn't feel this uncomfortable talking to anyone, but Mike just seemed to make it more difficult. They sat there in total silence and in near darkness, Zhuqiaomon's mind completely blank.

"Was it a good dream?" Mike finally asked.

"Yes" Zhuqiaomon answered after a while.

Mike didn't speak after that for a long time, and Zhuqiaomon figured she had blown all chances of ever being friends with him or otherwise. "Zhuqiaomon, I know this whole experience may be scary for you, and I am well aware that you are not easily frightened. But I swear on my aura that I will help you get through this and help end this war if it's the last thing I do," he said. "And I'm not just doing this because I'm trying to be a hero; Ben and I have family and friends back home that we miss. I don't even know if we can go back or not, and we are literally nothing but guys with fancy watches on their wrists without them. They complete us."

Zhuqiaomon blinked; she hadn't expected this out of the slightly sadistic tamer, she had seen him as somewhat invincible to a point, maybe even immortal. It was nearly shocking when she heard about this vulnerability he had; he was incredibly loyal to his friends and family, even laying down his own life without a second thought to save them. They really mattered to him, and she only realized until then he had adapted to the sudden change. He had replaced the friends and family he lost for the new ones he had made. He had his own family right here.

"I know that you're not a Digimon who can't defend herself; I've both seen and experienced that. And I'm grateful for it." He added with a smile. Zhuqiaomon smiled too and her face turned red; the compliment, simple as it was, meant the digital world to her. Then, faster than she or Mike could process it, she pressed her lips against his, keeping them there for a split second before tearing them away, her entire face red. The kiss, no matter how quick it was, was empowering. She felt refreshed and…and…actually wanted to do it again. She restrained herself however as Mike smiled at her.

"I want to make a promise too," the sovereign said as she put her mask back on. "I promise to help you and our friends through this, through thick and thin, until this war is over." She promised. "And…thank you." She smiled, pulling Mike into a tight hug before getting up from the bench to walk out of the gym, leaving a somewhat surprised Mike to sit and collect his thoughts.

Mike sat there, not quite believing what had happened. He had been kissed many girls many times over his time in the Digimon tamers universe, but had never experienced a kiss like Zhuqiaomon's; it was quick and hot, like fire that danced around inside. While Amber was soft and tasted of the sweetness of the light and Wildcat was more lax but passionate and tasted kinda like chocolate, for some odd reason, Zhuqiaomon was like a forge, hot and steamy like age old fire, flames that could burn as fast as they could heal.

With a goofy grin on his face that could only be beaten by Ben, Mike put his shirt back on and slung his trench coat over his shoulder, following the sovereign Digimon out of the gym.

*Albedo's lab*

Mike, Ben and Takato had been called to Albedo's lab, the former Galvan saying that it was important, as soon as the trio entered they saw their fellow shapeshifter looking over three devices on a table, each one looked exactly like the others.

They were all grey rectangular devices that resembled Digivice's of sorts, each had a square screen above a white circle, and two buttons above it.

"Hey Albedo, what did you need to see us for?" Mike asked with a smile, the former Galvan turned to look at them and smiled "actually I wanted to give you all a gift, my newest invention to help us out in the war" he said, picking up the three devices and walking over to the boys "these are called Fusion Loaders, they will allow you to not only carry more than one Digimon inside of them, but fuse two or more Digimon together, or Digi-fuse, where one Digimon acts as a base with the other Digimon being added on top of it. Their powers take care of each other's weaknesses." He explained as he handed each one of them a Fusion Loader.

"What about our D-power's?" Takato asked.

"As soon as the Fusion Loaders are registered to you they should link up with your D-power's" Albedo said simply.

"How are we gonna register them?" Ben questioned.

"Just say your names into them, they should do the rest" Albedo said.

"alright then, I'll go first" Ben said as he brought the device up to his face "Ben Tennyson" he said into the device, causing it to glow, the light became too much for them, as the four shielded their eyes to keep from going blind.

When the light died down, Ben's Fusion Loader had changed from a grey color to emerald green with slightly darker lightning patterns from the bottom up.

"Whoa" Ben said in awe as the screen came to life.

"My turn" Takato said as he did the same as Ben "Takato Matsuki"

After the glow died down, Takato looked at his Fusion Loader to see that it had turned red with orange flame patterns going from the bottom up.

"And last but not least" Mike said as he did the same as his friends "Mike Lycoan"

After the glow faded, Mike's Fusion Loader had turned Silver, that's it, just silver. "Why'd _I_ get the short end of the stick?" he sighed with an anime style tic mark on his forehead, causing the others too snicker at his reaction.

Ben turned back to Albedo "how exactly do we get our Digimon inside these things?" Ben asked.

"get all of them together then point it at them, then simply say 'Refresh' and they will be, for lack of a better term, sucked into the Fusion loader" Albedo answered.

Mike yawned "alright, but let's test them out tomorrow when we rescue Henry, it's late and we need sleep before our next mission" he suggested, the others nodded before heading back to their separate rooms.

*with Mike*

The young Lycoan was walking to his room for some well-deserved rest until he heard a strange noise coming from a room near his own, he walked up to the door to see Flare on her bed with her mask and gauntlets next to her left leg.

It's a little blurry how the whole thing started

I don't even really know what you intended

Thought that you were cute and you could make me jealous

Poured it down, so I poured it down

Mike blinked, was Flare singing? Mike just stood at the door and waited for her to finish the first verse.

Next thing that I know I'm in your home with you

You were talking deep like it was mad love to you

You wanted my heart but I just liked your tattoos

Poured it down, so I poured it down

And now I don't understand it

You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth

And I know I shouldn't say it

But my heart don't understand

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

But my heart don't understand

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

This was when Mike decided to make himself known as he began the second verse.

Mike: I always hear, always hear them talking

Talking 'bout a girl, 'bout a girl with power

Flare turned to see her boyfriend standing there, and was about to tell him to get out, that is until she saw the concerned look on his face as he continued to sing.

Saying that I hurt you but I still don't get it

I thought you didn't love me, no, not really

Flare: Wait, I could have really liked you

I'll bet, I'll bet that's why I keep on thinking 'bout you

It's a shame (Mike: shame), you said I was good

So I poured it down, so I poured it down

Mike: And now I don't understand it

You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth

And I know I shouldn't say it

But my heart don't understand

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

Why I got you on my mind

Flare: But my heart don't understand

(Mike: Why I got you on my mind)

Flare: You think you know somebody

(Mike: Why I got you on my mind)

Flare: You think you know somebody

(Mike: Why I got you on my mind)

Flare: You think you know somebody

(Mike: Why I got you on my mind)

Both: We've got ourselves in a dangerous zone

Cause we both have the fear, fear of being alone

And we still don't understand it

We don't mess with love, we mess with the truth

And our hearts don't understand it, understand it, understand it

Flare: Why I got you on my mind

(Mike: You think you know somebody)

Flare: Why I got you on my mind

(Mike: You think you know somebody)

Flare: Why I got you on my mind

(Mike: You think you know somebody)

Flare: Why I got you on my mind

Mike: But my heart don't understand

Why I got you on my mind

(Flare: You think you know somebody)

Mike: Why I got you on my mind

(Flare: You think you know somebody)

Mike: Why I got you on my mind

(Flare: You think you know somebody)

Mike: Why I got you on my mind

Flare: But my heart don't understand

Why I got you on my mind

(Mike: You think you know somebody)

Flare: You think you know somebody

(Mike: Why I got you on my mind)

Flare: You think you know somebody

Uh, uh, uh, uh, ohh, uh

Either both of them didn't realize that they had moved closer to each other, or they didn't care, as Mike was now looking down at flare so he could look the fiery beauty in the eye "I'm sorry" he said before he closed the gap between them, smashing their lips together. At first Flare was surprised, but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Mike's neck, deepening the kiss. Before things could get too intense, Mike reluctantly pulled back in need of air, leaving Flare blushing and panting.

"Mine" Mike said simply.

"Yours" Flare agreed as she rested her head on his chest, the two stood there, hugging each other as the night went by.

Tomorrow they were going to rescue Henry, but right now, all that mattered was the two of them.

 **Mechazard: alright, I have to say that the situation between Mike and Zhuqiaomon was based off a chapter from Creaturemaster's** _ **We're all Monsters**_ **story, it was a good chapter and it seemed like a good fit on how Zhuqiaomon would join Mike's harem. alright, the secret of Bloodwolf is revealed, Ben, Takato, and Mike all have a Fusion Loader, Zhuqiaomon has joined Mike's harem and Mike and Flare made up, as always, follow, fav, and review.**


	28. Chapter 28 Jail break to break in

**Mechazard: Sorry for taking so long guys, some shits been going down and I haven't had much time to write, but I am still going to finish this story, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! So, I won't keep you any longer that I l already have, I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice/Hazardmatrix/Omnivice speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks/spells/Digi-Fuse"**

The wind was blowing past Ranamon, getting caught in her exposed dark blue hair as it simply slid over her ocean blue skin. She hung on tightly to the thick green collar the hung around her lover's neck as he trudged across the barren landscape, stopping every now and then to sniff the ground before taking off once more. Ranamon could feel Floramon's vines tighten around her waist as they sped up, the Vulpimancer letting out a growl as it ran.

Since the group that was brought to the future, Jeri had made it a point to send them out on missions, which is why Ben, Shoutmon, Ranamon, Floramon, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon were on their way to Psyphon's base in Antarctica to rescue their friend and fellow tamer: Henry Wong.

And Skurd's constant complaining about the freezing cold was REALLY starting to get on everybody's nerves.

"Skurd, I know exactly how you feel; I'm not used to this weather either," Floramon said as calmly as possible through gritted teeth. "But for the love of the digital world, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!"

The slimebiote huffed and slithered off to some other part of Wildmutt's body, hopefully some place that was warmer than riding on the green collar in the freezing wind.

Ranamon looked over at Takato, who was currently using Hazard Cannonbolt _'I wonder how their doing in there?'_ she thought before her thoughts were broken when Wildmutt came to a stop behind a large snow bank, bending down close to the ground so the girls could hop off. Ranamon did so without any problem, the cold not bothering her in the slightest; she had been in cold temperatures since she hatched. Floramon however, was another story. Her skin had turned a pale shade of green and she held herself tightly, her teeth chattering as the wind blew past her, seemingly getting into every strand of her data. The Omnitrix timed out and Ben handed her his white hoodie, not minding the freezing cold for a brief moment. While Floramon gladly took the sweatshirt and put it on, flipping the hood up to conserve as much body heat as possible, she was still freezing.

Soon Hazard Cannonbolt uncurled himself and allowed both his Digimon to emerge from his armored form before the Hazardmatrix timed out, bringing Takato back to the world. Then a sudden beeping caught their attention, before a flash of blue light erupted from above them "OH SHIT!" Mike yelled as he fell into the snow beneath him.

Everybody else just looked behind them in shock as they stared at the human shaped hole in the snow, a low groan coming from the inside as a hand came out and lifted the form of Mike Lycoan out of the white powder.

"Uh…hey guys" Mike greeted awkwardly "weird…how random things fall from the sky huh?" he chuckled nervously.

"You realize that Jeri is going to kill you for this right?" Skurd questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah, but I'm not too worried about her, I'm more worried about Henry, and the fact that we still haven't tested out our new Fusion Loader's, Remember?" Mike argued with a smirk.

"Whatever, its you're funeral" Ben shrugged, then got a slap upside the head by Ranamon.

The young Lycoan then walked forward so that he could gaze upon the enemy structure with his friends, it looked like a giant metal castle of sorts, with high and impressive walls surrounding the main structure, spikes decorating every possible feature; spikes on walls, spikes on towers, spikes on the windows, everywhere had spikes. As if the creepy building wasn't spooky enough already.

"and that is officially the most over the top villain lair I have ever seen in my life" Takato mumbled "but look at the guards, looks like their almost nothing but Mega's and robots" indeed, the structure was practically crawling with Mega level Digimon and red robots.

"We have to get inside, should be easy enough," Ben shrugged "just refresh the Digimon and use our ghostly aliens to get in and rescue Henry, simple"

Takato sighed "yeah, simple, but you're forgetting that our matrix's are recharging after such a long journey, we have to wait for them to recharge before we try anything; and who knows how long it'll take for that to happen?"

The two looked to Mike for a third opinion "I might have a way," he said with a smirk before he pulled out his deck "I made these last night," he added before taking three green cards out of the deck and showing them to the others, revealing that the piece of cardboard had a picture of a familiar Ectonurite on it right above the word 'Ghostfreak' "this gives our Digimon temporary access to Ghostfreak's abilities" he explained, smirking at the baffled expressions of his friends before frowning "unfortunately, they'll only last a few minutes, and they'll have no effect on us"

"in that case, we'll still have to wait for our matrix's to recharge," Ben said before he took out his fusion loader and held it outwards, screen side away "Reload, Shoutmon!" he shouted before the red dragon shot out of the device in a flash of white light, the bearer of the Omnitrix then pointed the device to the direction of his two girlfriends "Refresh, Ranamon, Floramon!" he shouted, causing the two to disappear into the green device in a flash of white light.

Takato then took out his Fusion loader and pointed the device in the direction of his red furred girlfriend, he hesitated before she gave him a reassuring nod, telling him it was alright "Refresh, Renamon!" he shouted, causing his girlfriend to be sucked into the device.

Mike took out his fusion loader before holding it outwards "Reload, ShiningRenamon!" he announced, causing the silver vixen to appear from the device.

Just then, a single robot flew overhead, not noticing the three humans and their Digimon as it held onto a Digimon of its own before flying into the castle "uh, what?" Mike said in confusion.

"It's a prison" Amber said in realization.

"Makes sense, where else would you interrogate someone" Ben said with a shrug, he then looked to Shoutmon, who had a look of pure horror plastered on his draconic face "Shoutmon? What's up?" he asked in worry.

"The Digimon that robot was carrying…I know him" Shoutmon answered with dread in his tone, this just went from rescuing a friend, to a full on prison break.

*minutes later*

Ghostfreak, Ectoscream, and Hazard Big Chill were flying through the air toward the alien castle with their partners by their side (using Hyper Wings) until they were just outside the wall, each then held up their D-power's and a card "Digi-Modify: Ghostfreak Activate" the trio whispered, the six then used their powers to phase through the wall, into a room that was lined with prison cells, that didn't hold the prisoners with bars, but with a wall of pure orange energy.

Each cell held a Digimon inside, some were easily recognizable, such as Agumon, Byomon, and several others, while there were some they didn't recognize.

The three matrix's then timed out, bringing their respective humans back into the universe.

"Okay, we'll find Shoutmon's friend while you two free Henry, we'll meet back here and bust out of this place" Ben instructed, Takato nodded, but Mike didn't seem to pay attention as he was looking at the cell to their right with wide eyes.

Inside the cell was clearly a female reptilian Digimon, she was about four foot eight, with long slender legs which had three clawed feet. Her arms were long as well with three long claws instead hands. She had a slender build, not hourglass, but somehow still attractive. A long tail sprouted from the base of her spine. Her scales were red with her underbelly being white. She had some black markings under her eyes, on her shoulders, knees and arms as well as a black triangle on her shoulders and the back of her hands, her chest had small noticeable mounds of flesh, indicating that she was possibly a B-cup. Her head was the most reptilian thing about her, besides her tail and scales. She had no hair and had bat wing-like ears and her eyes were a golden yellow, she had a muzzle, not a large one though as it stretched about three to four inches in front of her face, but she was currently curled in a ball as she shivered in fear.

Mike just continued to stare until Ben put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality "Mike, you still with us?" he asked with mild annoyance.

The vixen tamer nodded "yeah, but…I'll do the prison break while you guys get Henry" he said, his tone clearly telling them Mike won't take 'no' as an answer.

The two tamers nodded "okay, but I'll leave Shoutmon with you so he can see his friend" Ben said before he, Takato, and Guilmon ran down the hall in search of their friend.

The silver vixen tamer then walked closer to the cell that held the red scaled one, his arm twitched and jerked before it was covered in a black liquid metal with blue circuit patterns, using Circuitboard's arm, Mike touched the control pad, merging with it before the energy wall faded, indicating that the cell was now open, the teens arm returning to normal as it did.

The tamer then walked in and crouched down, then gently got on his knees "are you okay?" he asked the reptilian Digimon, in response the female raised her head slightly and looked at the strange human with fear in her eyes, but then she saw the look of concern on his face.

"who are you?" she questioned, her voice reminding Mike of Pesky Dust, the tamer then put on a friendly smile "my name is Mike, what's yours?" he asked kindly as he slowly reached out his hand with his palm facing up.

The reptile stopped shivering before she answered "I'm GuilmonX" she then raised her head, and sniffed his palm, before nuzzling it, the teen smiled and chuckled a little as he rubbed the reptilian girls' muzzle.

All the while Amber and Shoutmon watched this with a warm smile on their faces _'yep, we got another one'_ Amber thought to herself.

*meanwhile*

Henry coughed and tried to reach the glass of water that was just out of his reach. He knew however, that it would be useless; he had tried many, many times to reach that glass, his throat was dry and he was desperately dehydrated. He ached as bruises and cuts marked his skin from the many beatings he received when he didn't tell his tormentor about the Tamers Rebellion, even if his life was on the line.

And the sad part was that it might be ending soon; Vilgax was growing more and more impatient by the day, demanding Psyphon draw out the information he seeked by any means possible. This usually meant more grueling, painful torture sessions than usual, and the tamer was beginning to wish Psyphon would just kill him already. He was now chained to a large, metallic table, his limbs spread and shackled to both ends of the table. He barely had the energy to lift his head as Psyphon quietly walked up to him, a smug grin on his face. Being somewhat loyal to Vilgax had done him good.

But then his grin disappeared as he stepped into a puddle of Henry's drying blood, he then looked to the knife that was currently stabbed into his arm; the blade had not been removed, being twisted deeper into his flesh every hour or so. He had been strong so far, but he was starting to weaken.

"Shall we begin, human filth?" Psyphon asked, eagerness in his voice. Henry couldn't even answer, his throat was dry and swollen, devoid of any liquid. The glass of water continuing to taunt him, lying just out of reach on the table in front of him. He saw the alien draw another blade, knowing what was coming next. White hot, fiery pain erupted in his other arm, making him scream out in pain once more; another thing he hated about the toady was that he had a habit of preforming one act of torture to one side of his body, only to do the same to his other side next torture session.

"We can stop this anytime, Mr. Wong," Psyphon stated in an eerily calm voice. "And don't bother with another 'the Tamer Rebellion will stop you' rant. Nobody is going to come save you, not now, not ever."

KA-BOOM!

The entire floor shook as something large busted down the door to the torture chamber in one swift move. The door banged loudly on the marble floor, Psyphon shouted in fear as Fourarms threw him into the air and tossed him across the room, Fourarms then jumped up and landed on Psyphon, crushing the toady under his bulk. Several sickening sounds were heard as the Tetramand's four large fists slammed into Psyphon's body before all became silent, Growlmon and Kyubimon taking out as many robots as they had been alerted to the commotion. Henry then saw a short figure approach him, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Takato?" he managed to croak out. He then saw his old friend slap the core of his watch, causing Henry to close his eyes at the sudden flash of orange light.

His soft, pale skin began to darken in color and harden in texture until it was a durable, silicon exoskeleton that was solid all the way through his body, only interrupted by his blood veins as they solidified into red, crystal-like tubes that ran throughout his entire body, popping out of arms, knees, shoulders, back, and head; his fingers cracked and grounded as they were replaced by hard crystals while his toes fused together into a single digit. His eyes twitched violently until they suddenly popped together into a single eye as his jaw jutted outwards and hardened into a hard, crystal structure. A orange and white jumpsuit materialized on his body as gauntlets appeared on his wrists and thighs and the Hazardmatrix appeared on his right pectoral and the Omnivice appeared on his right wrist, completing the transformation **"Hazard Chromastone!"** the Crystalsapien announced.

Without much effort, Hazard Chromastone ripped the shackles off his friend, causing him to fall forward before the Crystalsapien caught him, Henry winced slightly due to the blades still in his arms as Takato led him over to the table where the glass of water rested, somehow not damaged by the wreckage.

"I can't believe that thing is still in one piece" Henry heard Kyubimon say as the last of the water went down his throat.

"Henry, this is gonna hurt," Hazard Chromastone said. The man only nodded his head as he braced himself for the pain as one knife slid out easily, clattering loudly as it was thrown into a wall, the other one however did not come out as easily, Henry screamed in agony as the Crystalsapien quickly tore the blade from his arm. "It's gonna be okay Henry, we're gonna get you out of here." The transformed Takato said as he put his friend on Kyubimon's back.

"Thank….you" the rabbit tamer rasped.

*with Mike*

As the tamer continued to free the captive Digimon with Shoutmon and Amber, the trio found not just one of Shoutmon's friends, but several, the one they saw get carried in was named Ballistamon, a large red and blue robotic Digimon in the form of a humanoid beetle, others include Starmon, a small Digimon that looked like a golden star wearing a pair of sharp sunglasses, the Picmon, plural, which looked like slightly smaller silver stars with the same style sunglasses as Starmon, Dorulumon a large bestial Digimon that looked to be a cross between a wolf and a lion with a drill on the end of its tail and on its forehead, and lastly Sparrowmon, a medium sized yellow robotic avian Digimon.

With a victorious grin, Mike turned to Shoutmon, Amber and the other Digimon "that everybody?" he asked.

"Yeah, all the captive Digimon have been freed and left already" Sparrowmon answered.

"All except for the GuilmonX that's standing next to you" Dorulumon added as he gestured to the dinosaur Digimon that continued to nuzzle Mike's leg.

"I wonder why she didn't leave with the others." Ballistamon questioned as he scratched his head.

"I won't leave my master" GuilmonX said dreamily as she continued to nuzzle Mike's leg, the tamer however stopped cold as his skin turned white and his jaw hit the floor.

After regaining his composure Mike craned his neck to look down at the over affectionate reptile "master?" he questioned.

The dinosaur happily nodded her head "yes, I have decided that from this day forward you will be my master and I will be your humble servant." She answered, Mike then looked over to Amber, mouthing the words 'help me, please'

The vixen just shrugged, before she winked, causing her boyfriend to fume before mouthing 'you are so getting it when we get back to base' before a sudden rumbling caught their attention, the group turned to see Fourarms, Hazard Chromastone, Growlmon, and Kyubimon with Henry on her back running towards them.

The small group then stopped as they saw their friends, the Omnitrix and Hazardmatrix timing out as if they were synchronized.

"Get Shoutmon's friend?" Ben asked, seeing the large mass of Digimon behind his friend.

"Yep, get Henry back?" Mike asked, seeing his friend on the back of the red fox.

"Yeah, and it looks like you made a new one" Takato said with a smirk as he watched the red scaled Digimon continue to nuzzle his friend.

Ben then went over to the group of Digimon "hi, I'm Ben Tennyson, Shoutmon's tamer, and any friend of Shoutmon is a friend of mine" Ben introduced himself.

"we can finish introductions later Ben, for now we need to get out of here" Shoutmon said, Ben nodded before taking out his Fusion Loader "is it alright if you guys go into my Fusion Loader? It'll get us out of here easier" he asked, the Digimon all nodded "alright, Refresh!" Ben shouted, causing the massive group of Digimon in front of him to disappear into the device.

"Now let's get the fuck out of here already" Mike sighed, becoming somewhat annoyed by the looks he was getting from his friends and girlfriend.

"Alright, let's go then" Ben said as he handed his Fusion Loader to Mike, then activated the Omnitrix, he cycled through his roster, hoping the Omnitrix would give him an alien he could use. He then slapped the core, letting the green light wash over him as it changed his form. His bones ground and crunched as he was shrunk down to the size of only two and a half feet tall as his skin turned a smooth, blood red in color. A thin, spaded tail snaked out from the base of his spine as his fingers grew longer and his nails grew sharper. His eyes widened apart slightly as his nose suddenly jutted out at a comical, almost ridiculous, length. His ears became larger and slightly bat-like before becoming spiked as his toes melted together into three digits, his heel grinding against his foot before becoming a small spike. He became slightly obese as spikes formed on his chin and the corners of his eyes as a green and black aviators outfit materialized on his body, complete with a white ascot and a pair of goggles strapped to his head. The Omnitrix appeared on his belt, completing the transformation **"Jury Rigg?!** how does this help anybody?!"The Geremian announced before he slapped the Omnitrix again.

FWOOM!

"Aw, this is the worst" The Worst grumbled miserably.

FWOOM!

"Bullfrag? AO, what gives!?" the Incursean complained.

FWOOM!

"Big Chill?" the Necrofridgian questioned.

"Isn't it cold enough?" Takato joked.

FWOOM!

"This is getting old Omnitrix" Ripjaws mumbled, folding his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Mind if I have a go at it?" Skurd asked.

"Why not? Not like you'll have better luck with it" the Piscciss Volann growled. Skurd scoffed and turned to the Omnitrix, tapping his tentacles lightly on the device before giving Ripjaws a thumbs up and scooting aside as the webbed hand came down. His physical appearance was altered. Everything about him began to change in one single way: Ben got big. Ben got huge. He got enormous as his frame rocketed up to the sky, dwarfing everyone below him and even making skyscrapers look like nothing more than a large dollhouse. His skin turned a pale metallic white and red, large, thin blades growing out of his wrists and arms, fins sprouting from his waist and shoulders. A large thin, red crest rose up from his head, adding to his height. Hard metal knobs grew out from the corners of his mouth and he could feel a pair of organs forming in his hands, filling up with a sort of corrosive acid. The Omnitrix appearing on his chest, finishing the transformation.

"Way Big? Might have been way _too_ big" the To'kustar commented as he looked himself over, standing in the ruins of the castle.

"Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Skurd grumbled. Panicking aerial Digimon swarmed around them, attempting to strike at the alien giant when they saw the giant suddenly emerge from the castle. Way Big swatted at them like flies, knocking most of them aside as he quickly stooped down and set down his hand to let his nearly invisible friends climb on. Once they were safely within his gigantic hand, Way Big closed his fist and stepped out of the wreckage of the castle and began to jog off into the distance. As he ran away he moved his hand up to his shoulder and opened it up, letting his passengers step off onto his shoulder.

"um, Ben, I hate to break it to you, but they're coming' after us!" Mike yelled as he put up a red aura shield, protecting him and the others from the harsh winds, the To'kustar's arms pumping up and down as he ran as fast as he could. Way Big looked over his shoulder, grumbling under his breath when he saw clouds of Digimon shooting at him. Way Big could have easily crushed every Digimon under his foot without even trying, but not while he had passengers. Desperate, Way Big whirled around and crossed his arms over each other, right arm vertical and left arm horizontal, thumbs facing him as he felt heat build up in his wrists. **"Cosmic Blast!"** he shouted as a green beam of light burst out, aimed right at the swarm of Digimon and incinerating most of them before whipping back around to gain more distance.

"Way Big is awesome!" Takato said in awe at the display of power his friend possessed in his current form.

"Isn't he?" Mike smirked "Skurd! We need a little speed to make it back to base, ya mind?!"

"Alright, alright. Stop working me to the bone." The slimebiote grumbled as he stretched himself over Way Big's legs, an impressive feet for someone so small.

"You don't even have bones!" Way Big shot back as a green light engulfed his legs and changed them into exact, albeit gigantic, versions of Fasttrack's. With a grunt, Way Big sped forward, rocketing across the arctic terrain as the people on his shoulder struggled to stay awake. The G-force was incredible against the smaller passengers, most of them screaming for their lives as the pressure pressed them against the To'kustar's shoulder; Henry had, fortunately, passed out after a few seconds in the cold.

*HYPNOS*

Noir stepped outside, meeting Jeri, Albedo, Devi, Kazemon, Lillymon and Flare. They were quickly cast into darkness as Way Big walked through the base, being careful to avoid any vehicles and people as he walked up to the building. He stopped just short of the girls, standing a mere half a dozen feet away from them as he reached up to his shoulder and pulled something free from it. The To'kustar then brought his hand down to the ground and opened it up, letting five figures fall to the ground as he was engulfed in a bright green light and reduced back to Ben.

"how'd the mission go?" Jeri asked with urge, shooting Mike a glare as he gave Ben back his Fusion Loader and headed into the building with Amber and GuilmonX, the teen throwing her a glare as well, but with glowing red irises. Ben was about to speak when his snot colored side-kick interrupted him.

"Spectacular, glorious leader," Skurd said, bowing slightly. "We successfully infiltrated the base and rescued our injured ally as well as extricate several digital life forms, acquiring a small amount of them as well to assist the Tamer's Rebellion" he added, gesturing to the weakened Henry who was being taken into the base by medical professionals with his tiny tentacles. "And then this hooligan here destroyed it with his oafish clumsiness."

"Yeah, what he said." Ben grumbled.

Jeri smiled and shook her head, turning her attention to Henry for a second before turning back to Ben "good work Ben" she said, before turning on her heel and walking into the base "by the way," Jeri added, causing Ben to look at her "Clair is doing much better, she should be waking up any day now."

Ben smiled gratefully as he entered the base as well, Takato and the other Digimon following behind him.

*minutes later*

Ben entered the med bay, and was met with the sight of Both Henry and Clair in beds, Henry still being checked out by the doctors, but Clair was just lying peacefully in bed, she seemed to be doing much better now from the last time Ben saw his cyborg girlfriend.

"She's going to be just fine, Ben" Ben blinked before he turned around to see Mike with an ice pack on his head, GuilmonX sitting by his side as she looked at him in worry.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"that mean Jeri girl hit my master in the head" GuilmonX answered as she put her head in Mike's lap, the teen put his hand on her head to soothe her, but then he looked up to Ben, seeing him with a hand over his mouth, small noises coming from within, while Skurd laughed out loud.

"Go ahead and laugh, I'm not in the mood to do any punching of my own right now" Mike sighed.

"Sorry, but, master?" he questioned, still struggling to contain his laughter.

"She refuses to call me anything else" the Lycoan boy shrugged as he looked at the red lizard.

Ben was about to say something else when the entire room was plunged into pitch black darkness, drawing out panicked yells of shock and surprise from the people and Digimon in the med bay. **"Illuminatus!"** Mike shouted, the result being a glowing red ball of aura illuminating the room.

"Why did the lights go off master?" GuilmonX asked with a hint of fear in her tone.

"I don't know GuilmonX" Mike replied "maybe we blew a fuse?"

"Attention, everyone," Jeri's voice called from the intercom. "Remain calm and stick together while we try to fix the problem. On an unrelated note, will Ben Tennyson, Mike Lycoan, Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, and their Digimon report to my office? Thank you."

"This isn't just an accident is it?" Mike asked, Ben shook his head in response.

GuilmonX whined "master? Am I your Digimon?" she questioned.

Mike looked at the dinosaur Digimon as she gave him puppy dog eyes _'yeah, she's not going anywhere anytime soon'_ he thought to himself as he slowly nodded, the red scaled one lifted her claws up as she cheered.

*Jeri's office*

Jeri sighed and rubbed her aching temples. Running an organization like the Tamer's Rebellion was a tough job, and few ever actually understood how hard it was. Some days she felt like she was going to explode, suddenly break down in front of her troops, and go on a rampage, consumed by the anger inside her. Suddenly a low hum resonated throughout the entire base as the backup generator kicked in, using their emergency power to coat the whole base in the deep red of the emergency lights.

There then came a sudden noise from the door that led to her office/living quarters. Jeri looked up to see a large dome in the metal door, two more appearing above and next to it before the door was fully knocked free from its rim and onto the floor with a large bang! Mike, Takato, Rika, Albedo, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon, Renamon, Neromon, Amber, GuilmonX, Shoutmon, and Rath stepped into the room, forming a half circle around Jeri as she spoke.

"Ben, why did you knock down my door?" Jeri sighed.

"Lemme tell ya somethin' Jeri Katou, glorious leader of the Tamer's rebellion! Rath told door to open, and door refuse! Rath taught it a lesson it won't forget!"

"In other words, the door refused to open because of the power shortage and Ben used the Omnitrix before I got the chance to use the ALTF" Mike translated with a shrug, wincing slightly at the bruise on his forehead.

Jeri nodded before continuing, ignoring the pulsing red lights overhead. "It seems someone has broken into our power core and delivered near maximum damage to the core. We're running on emergency power, and only essential systems are being used, such as the security cameras and intercoms; Albedo, I'm going to need you to get the power core back online."

Albedo nodded and gave a salute before he slapped the Ultimatrix, becoming encased by a flash of red light.

He felt his skin harden into a soft, metallic sheen as it turned the color of oil and tar. His arms and legs were reduced to near toothpicks as his body shrunk down so that he barley reached the others ankles. Albedo's body became cylinder in shape, his pointed legs sticking out at the bottom and his pointed hands that included nothing more than a single finger and a thumb out the sides. A red lightning pattern etched itself down his front as two bolts appeared on both of his arms, a + and – symbol appearing on his back as the Ultimatrix appeared on his perfectly flat head, completing the transformation **"Negative Buzzshock!"** the Nosedeenian announced in a high pitched chipmunk voice.

The living battery cackled like a mad man before he went over to a wire and disappeared in a surge of red lightning.

"What about us?" Rika asked.

Jeri sighed and went on. "I've got some terrible news. SkullGreymon is on the loose."

Takato, Rika, Mike, and most of the Digimon froze, thoroughly worried. "Um, what's so bad about that?" Guilmon asked.

"He's the strongest Ultimate Level Digimon there is little brother," BlackGuilmon sighed.

"Didn't you make sure the cell he was in could hold him even if the power went out?" Mike asked as if it should've been obvious.

"That's what worries me," Jeri sighed. "He didn't escape: he was let out"

"Someone let Bone Dino out? Not cool!" Rath bellowed.

"Yes," Jeri said, slightly confused. "And we unfortunately know who it was." Without another word, Jeri pulled out a device similar to a phone from her pocket and tapped a few buttons before holding the screen up for everyone to see as they crowded around the screen. It was slightly blurry, clearly taken from a security camera during all the chaos. A figure standing right in the middle of the frame, standing right before a door that was clearly not meant to be open; the being had a round, black and grey body with four stocky limbs. Several pistons could be seen sticking up out of his back and a large, windup key-like protrusion stuck out of its head.

"CLOCK MAN?! Rath is gonna smash him!" Rath roared.

"Maltruant is on the base? Oh, this is _not_ good." Mike said nervously, completely out of character for him.

"No, no it isn't," Jeri sighed. "And I'm pretty sure Maltruant cut the power and set SkullGreymon loose as a diversion."

"The question is, a diversion for what?" Takato mused.

"That's what I want you to find out. Ben, Shoutmon, Rika, and Neromon, I want you to go after Maltruant. Stop him at all costs and try to restrain him for questioning. Mike, Takato, Guilmon, BlackGuilmon, Renamon, Amber and GuilmonX, you are going with me to go after SkullGreymon. We want to re-capture him at all costs, got it?"

"Does this mean Rath gets to punch clock man?" Rath asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Jeri said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, yeah! Rath happy!"

*scene change*

The group of seven walked down a hallway, listening for any sign of their target "you hear anything yet Mike?" Takato asked, Mad Dog let out a few growls and grunts, the hazard tamer turned to Amber for translation "he says that this entire hallway stinks of metal, so he's gonna try listening instead"

Suddenly a flash of blue light erupted from Mad Dog as he reverted to Mike for a brief second, then into a new form altogether.

He grew upwards by a couple of feet, his skin becoming tough and more resilient as it covered his entire face. He could no longer see anything but light shining through the folds of skin over his eyes before his eyes vanished altogether. His ears moved to the top of his head and grew to a large size, becoming more like flaps on his head rather than small disks. Sharp teeth grew in his mouth as sharp claws grew on the ends of his fingers and his toes burst out of his shoes. Then suddenly, he could see again, he could see to his left, to his right, above him and below him, until he could see in every possible direction at once as a pair of black and blue pants appeared below a blue belt with the Alphamatrix on it completing the transformation **"Optic!"** the opticoid shouted.

"I thought you said you were going to listen for him?" Jeri questioned in confusion.

" _eye_ am, Opticoid's have the best hearing in my universe" Optic explained before the group stopped as they saw the bodies of both human and Digimon shoulders scattered across the floor, covered in wounds but still seeming to be alive. Panels from the walls had been torn free and wires were ripped out of the ceiling, the lights broken and smashed as they hung from above. The doors on the end of the hallway were torn free from their ridges, crushed and with a hole the size of a beach ball punched right through them.

"Something tells me SkullGreymon was here." Was all Takato managed to say.

"Oh, you think? Whatever gave you that idea?" Jeri asked sarcastically. Without another word, she followed Optic as he ran down the hall, pulling out her guns and hopping over the bodies of her fallen soldiers as the Opticoid ran. With a sigh, Takato took his virus buster in hand and charged after them, his three partners by his side, following the savage sounds of snarling and gunfire. Yelling a battle cry, Takato turned to the right and shot his virus buster, just in time to counter a swipe from razor sharp claws. A loud roar met his ears, **"Rock Breaker!"** Guilmon shouted as he slammed his claws into the skeletal monstrosity; Takato was finally able to get a good look at it.

The creature was either incredibly hideous or unbelievably horrific, it looked just like it did in the TV show, and the thing was nothing but a gigantic Jurassic skeleton with a rocket on its back.

There was a fiery red hot rage that radiated off of the Digimon in heavy, relentless waves that screamed death. They were soulless, piercing Takato's body and promising horrific and messy torture methods that screamed pain; Takato barely had time to dodge Guilmon's body as it flew over his head. Without second thought, Takato and Optic reached for their decks and pulled out a random card "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!" they shouted, the cards faintly glowing before turning blue.

" _ **Matrix Digivolution"**_ the two tamers Digivice's said before the trio of Digimon began to glow.

" **BlackGuilmon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the dinosaur said before the new power flowed through him changing his form as he grew slightly larger gaining robotic features with axe's on his arms and, for lack of a better description, a black tank for his entire upper body **"BlackWarGrowlmon!"** the Cyborg announced.

" **Renamon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the red vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a grey Japanese sorceress outfit with the hazard symbol in the center of her chest, baggy blood red pants, long white sleeves with black shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"Taomon!"** the new Ultimate announced.

" **ShiningRenamon Matrix Digivolve to…"** the silver vixen announced before becoming engulfed in a cocoon of data, briefly Digivolving into SilverKyubimon before going even further, transforming into a humanoid shape wearing a golden Japanese sorceress outfit with the yin-yang symbol in the center of her chest, baggy blue pants, long silver sleeves with golden shoulder pads and a pointy black hat, her face resembling a more human version of her rookie form **"SacredTaomon!"** the new Ultimate announced.

The opticoid frowned as the Alphamatrix timed out _'why the fuck does this thing keep timing out? I thought I unlocked the master control!'_ Mike thought with exasperation as he pocketed the D-power and took out his Fusion Loader.

"Reload: Mervamon, Bellestarrmon, Beastmon!" Mike shouted, causing the trio of Digimon to emerge from the device in a flash of white light.

SkullGreymon roared and swung his claw at Mike and his girls **"Vortress Nebulae!"** he shouted as he created a force field, protecting him and the Digimon behind him, but the skeletal monstrosity was too strong, as Mike's shield broke, sending him and his girls back into the wall. Jeri let loose with her guns, barely doing any damage at all before the monster bellowed and swiped at her with its bony tail, knocking Jeri into the opposite wall where she slid down and didn't move. Takato grunted and climbed to his feet, he looked over his shoulder to see that most of his friends were knocked out, all accept Amber, Mike, GuilmonX, and Guilmon, the tamer grunted and slammed his fist into the floor, if Mike's aliens didn't do a thing and a practical army of Ultimate Level Digimon couldn't stop this thing, what could he do? _'I wish I could do more'_ he thought.

Takato blinked.

Wishing, that was the solution, it worked so far, why not now?

*line break*

Ben, Shoutmon, Rika, and Neromon rushed down the hall, ignoring the pulsing red lights that blinked on and off overhead. With the power out, the doors that stood in front of them would constantly block their path, but these were quickly dealt with by a simple kick from Neromon; Ben made a mental note to never get on Rika or Neromon's bad side. The trio ran down another hallway, completely blind and oblivious to where Maltruant might be heading.

"Yamaki, any sign of him?" Ben called into the Omnitrix.

"Sector…D6…elevator…" came Yamaki's voice, his voice scratching and tired sounding after not being used for so many years. Ben felt sorry for the man, but now wasn't the time. With the instructions in mind, they turned down the previously mentioned hallway, only to nearly run head first into a very sturdy door. But no matter how many attacks Neromon and Shoutmon threw at it, the damn thing didn't budge; it was as if it were of the toughest metal in existence.

"Let me try something," Ben said after the Digimon nearly collapsed from using so much energy. The Digimon nodded and sat down on the floor, Neromon closed her eyes and assumed the lotus position as she relaxed and meditated; Ben didn't question it as he merely took out his Fusion Loader "Reload: Starmon, Picmon!" he shouted, the mess of Digimon coming from the device in a flash of light.

"What exactly are you doing Ben?" Rika questioned in confusion.

Ben just paid her no mind "Shoutmon, Starmon, Picmon! Digi-fuse!" he announced as the Digimon in question began to glow.

" **Shoutmon!"** the dragon announced, becoming surrounded by an electric green aura.

" **Starmon!"** the star announced as he was surrounded by the same aura.

" **Picmon!"** the multiple smaller Digimon shouted as they surrounded Starmon.

" **Digi-Fuse!"** they all shouted in unison as the Picmon stacked themselves on top of Starmon and each other.

" **Sun sword!"** Shoutmon announced as he slashed the new blade in the air.

Rika just stared at the event in awe as Shoutmon jammed the blade into the door, holding it there as Ben turned to the Omnitrix and selected a transformation, he then threw his Fusion Loader into the air before allowing the faceplate to move back and the core to pop up, he quickly slapped it back down and allowed the green light to do its job.

His skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that allowed his bones to hollow out and reinforce themselves with numerous, small rods that made them stiff and more durable as muscles weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it before long, fine, black hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Ben's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the black fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright green in color as they widened apart slightly as his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Ben's gums while his legs bent back into a new joint; his toes and fingers shortened and grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of green armguards appeared on each arm with the Omnitrix symbol over the back of the hands as well as a pair of green shorts appearing on his body and a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol in the middle **"Foxflare!"** the Renamon announced.

"it has been quite some time since I have seen this one" Foxflare pondered as he caught his Fusion Loader and looked himself over "though it does not matter, sense we still have the current obstacle" he added as he looked to the door, before he smirked "but not for long" without a second thought, Foxflare jumped and kicked the Sun Sword, causing the door to open from the force and the sword reverted back into Starmon and the Picmon, before retreating into the emerald Fusion Loader.

"This one seems to be a very useful transformation" Neromon noted.

"That he does, I believe I am beginning to see why Mike approves of Foxfury so much" the black Renamon shrugged before picking up Shoutmon and dashing down the hallway in a black and green blur. Neromon picked up Rika and raced after him, easily keeping pace with him; while Foxflare was fast, he nothing to compare to XLR8 or Fasttrack, but he could outrace most of Ben's other aliens.

They soon came across the hallway Yamaki had directed them to and found themselves right in the middle of a not very epic shootout. Maltruant, in all of his hideous, metal glory, stood directly in front of an elevator leading into the bowels of the base, shooting red balls of energy at Azulongmon, who swooped and twirled through the air with ease. Foxflare watched with increasing worry as the balls of energy crashed into the surrounding walls, quickly aging them to dust.

"Ben Pony Tennyson! So nice of you to join us." Maltruant growled upon noticing Foxflare, and seeing the Omnitrix on his belt.

"I am not a pony, I am a human, thank you very much." Foxflare corrected him.

"Silence, you vermin!"

"It's time to clean your clock, Maltruant!" Shoutmon yelled, jabbing his microphone staff at the rouge Chronosapien.

"Oi. I somehow remember your quips being much better than this." Maltruant sighed with annoyance.

"No, they're always this bad. Trust me" Skurd sighed.

"Quiet you!" Shoutmon shot back before he and Foxflare zipped forward, furiously pumping their arms and leaping into the air, aiming their attacks at the Chronosapien. Maltruant sighed and merely raised his hands, spinning the protrusion on his head backwards and slowing down the time stream to a total stop, Shoutmon and Foxflare frozen in midair just a few inches away from Maltruant's face.

"Oh, it's almost too easy!" Maltruant chuckled. "Even after lying in the shadows for so long, I am unbeatable!" he cackled. Without another word or otherwise, he turned around and punched in the code for the elevator to open, having hacked into the system long ago and retrieving most of the necessary data. The elevator doors slid open without fault and Maltruant stepped in, chuckling darkly to himself as the doors began to close and he released his grip on the time line; even an insane villain like him respected the laws of time and space to the breaking point. If it were held any longer, the time line would have surly collapsed with him in it, and that wasn't something he wanted to happen.

Shoutmon watched with annoyance in his eyes as the elevator doors slid shut just before his face hit the doors, sliding down with a pained moan. Foxflare stopped and righted himself before he met the same fate, helping Shoutmon up as he rubbed his sore head.

"We have to follow him." Shoutmon said stubbornly.

"I agree, but my current form is no longer very useful at this point, but perhaps Diamondhead would do better?" Foxflare said before he slapped the Omnitrix on his belt, transforming back into Ben for a second before new DNA was injected into his veins.

His fingers quickly fused together into razor sharp points as his wrists and arms became wider and harder, like semi-flattened blades. A small, pentagon shaped notch appeared in the inside of his arm just before the joint, a sharp blade popping out at the elbow. His skin turned a rough red, the points and blades turning a bright white as black lines etched themselves across Ben's arms. His arms became thinner the rest of the way up as muscles piled themselves onto his shoulders and chest region. His feet morphed into sharp points similar to his hands, sharp blades popping out on his knee caps as more black lines appeared on his body. His face split into three, rounded horns, each of his two now entirely green eyes sitting on a horn as the Omnitrix appeared between them on the third. The final piece of the transformation was the addition of a pair of black briefs, green and white belt, a green strap vest and a pair of green shoulder pads.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" the alien questioned as he took a look at himself.

"Don't know who this guy is, but he could help us out here with the elevator shaft" Azulongmon suggested, the alien nodded and sliced both his arms in an 'X' motion over the doors, watching with satisfaction as they fell to the floor in pieces.

"This guys is definitely useful, what're you gonna call him?" Rika asked with a small smile.

"Sushi Slicer?" the alien tried.

"Ugh, your razor edged wit never ceases to amuse me" Skurd grumbled sarcastically from the aliens forehead.

" **Razredge** it is!" he cried happily, before jumping into the darkness of the elevator shaft, being careful to avoid slicing through the cord that held the box in place. With a roll of their eyes, Shoutmon jumped in after his tamer and Neromon picked up Rika before they followed as well, Azulongmon taking up the rear.

After what seemed like hours of falling into nothingness with nothing but the cable of the elevator car and elevator doors that appeared every couple hundred feet, the four finally landed on the elevator box's rooftop with a low 'thump!' Razredge made short work of the roof and hopped inside the car before dashing out the doors, followed quickly by Shoutmon, Neromon, Rika, and Azulongmon. They were now in an expansive room that was about the size of a soccer field, the ceiling high above them. Numerous crates ranging in sizes from microwaves to elephants were stacked up against the walls, forming tightly packed walls of a maze made of shelves stocked with broken or unwanted items and inventions. Dim lights hung overhead, providing a suitable amount of light for everyone to see in, the near darkness lighting up when the Omnitrix timed out and reverted Razredge back to Ben.

"What is this place?" Rika wondered quietly.

"Storage…Anihilaarg…" Yamaki's voice wheezed over the Omnitrix.

"What the-where did the Anihilaarg come from!?" Ben exclaimed, his voice echoing through the expansive room as Azulongmon and Neromon simultaneously clapped their hands over Ben's mouth.

"Vilgax somehow managed to get his claws on one, but we took it during a raid," Jeri's quiet voice came over the Omnitrix as the two Digimon released their hold on Ben. "Why is it so important?"

"Because it's a bomb capable of wiping out an entire universe!" Ben hissed. "One push of a button, and BOOM! Goodbye universe!"

Everything was silent for a moment "Jeri, if I may?" Mike's voice spoke. **"Ben, get that Anihilaarg at all costs. I don't give a shit if you have to fuckin' kill the asshole in the process, but do not let him get his hands on that thing. Do I make myself clear?"** Bloodwolf commanded in a steely tone that chilled Ben to the bone and Ben could swear he saw Bloodwolf's angry face and glowing red eyes, as if he was speaking in person.

"Yes, sir!" Ben quickly said, snapping up and saluting, despite Bloodwolf not being there.

"Good. We'll try to contain SkullGreymon up here. Whoever gets one done with their job first can help the other. Jeri out." Were Jeri's last words before signing off.

*line break*

"Come back you Jurassic mistake!" Mike bellowed.

"Technically he's a virus Digimon in the form of a gigantic prehistoric skeleton" Jeri corrected him, then quietly cursed under her breath as she chased after SkullGreymon, her guns clenched tightly in her hands. The beast had easily wiped the floor with them at every turn for the past hour, and it was not something Jeri was happy about. Somewhere, behind those soulless eyes and tough exterior, was the mind of a very smart being, calculating their moves before they even made them and knowing exactly how to stop them dead in their tracks.

Surprisingly enough, SkullGreymon was smart, she would give him that, using whatever material there was lying around to form an impassible wall of garbage and destruction that frustrated Jeri and forced her, Mike, Takato and the Digimon to reroute themselves to find SkullGreymon. If it wasn't from the constant feed of the cameras, which SkullGreymon never seemed to find or notice, they would have lost him long ago in the labyrinth of the base.

"Takato, you and you're Digimon, get into the air ducts" Jeri demanded. The baker's son obeyed without argument, BlackGuilmon tearing off a vent cover and crouching low enough to fit inside, following the scent of the bony brute, his brother following after him while Renamon stayed behind with her boyfriend as he slapped the core of the Hazardmatrix, becoming engulfed in a flash of orange light.

The first change was his size. He quickly shrank from four feet to a little under five inches. His skin turned grey and became moist. He felt his feet each loose two toes and become webbed. He lost a single finger on each hand as his eyes bulged out of his head. The most dramatic change, Takato felt his brain split into two parts, one that seemed slightly smaller than the other half. He suddenly understood everything about the world and its inner workings. The Hazardmatrix appeared on the back of his white jumpsuit, completing the transformation **"Hazard Greymatter!"** the Galvan shouted.

The little alien then jumped onto his red furred vixen's shoulder as she crawled into the vent, following the hazard brothers. Jeri, Mike, Amber and GuilmonX meanwhile, took a left at the blockade, following Yamaki's instructions to catch up with SkullGreymon.

"Sector…D8…" Yamaki's sore voice came over the Alphamatrix.

"Wait. Sector D8? That's getting pretty close to where Ben is," Jeri quietly mused, a plan forming in her mind that could, and hopefully would, kill two birds with one stone.

"What's the plan boss?" Amber panted, leaning against Mike's shoulder for support, exhausted.

For the first time since they began this mad chase, Jeri smiled. "Corral him. Steer him towards the elevator shaft. With luck, he'll head down to storage where Ben is. Did you catch that Yamaki?" she explained to the Renamon variation, asking the last part to Yamaki.

"Closing off…sectors…D1-D8…"Yamaki mumbled.

Jeri barely head him as she dashed down the hallway, the hope of saving her precious base from as much damage as possible powering her forward as Mike, Amber and GuilmonX huffed and puffed to keep up. The emergency lights continued to blare overhead, amongst a tangle of wires that dangled down like vines in a high tech jungle. Jeri heard a low hiss coming from within the walls, most likely Takato and his Digimon as they tracked and tried to keep up with SkullGreymon. A loud noise, like heavy fists and feet pounding against a heavily armored door echoed throughout the base as SkullGreymon's savage roars accompanied them in a frightening rhythm. Jeri turned down another hallway, Mike and the others on her tail, to see SkullGreymon in a shove match with WarGrowlmon, the massive cyborg nearly as tall as him and matching him for strength as the two pushed against each other.

Jeri remained silent, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a handful of glowing, blue tranquilizer darts, their butts decorated with brightly colored pink feathers. She quickly uncapped one of her guns and pulled out the energy cartridge that gave the weapon its amazing ammo and slipped the darts inside, quietly clipping it shut and pulling the weapon up to her eye as she aimed. Mike, Amber and GuilmonX came up behind her, remaining silent as she tried to keep out of sight, Jeri moving the gun back and forth as WarGrowlmon and SkullGreymon wrestled.

She pulled the trigger.

The world, no, the universe seemed to suddenly go into slow motion as the dart shot through the air, spinning in a corkscrew as it aimed right at the skeletal virus. The shot looked perfect, unable to possibly miss; even if it did, the dart would simply sink elsewhere into the monster's bone and deliver the special anesthetics created specifically for Digimon. Jeri watched with confidence until she caught SkullGreymon's soulless eye. She gasped and shouted out a warning, but it was too late. SkullGreymon quickly leaned back, purposefully faulting in his strength so that WarGrowlmon would fall into range of the dart, the others helpless to watch as the dart sunk deep into WarGrowlmon's scaled flesh as he yelled at the sharp pain. SkullGreymon grinned a toothy smile and regained his power, shoving WarGrowlmon off of him and into the far wall where the hazard cyborg stayed down, breathing heavily as the anesthetics coursed through his body, the cyborg quickly reverting to Guilmon within seconds; Ben was not going to like this.

"Hey, um, Ben? Are you there dude?" Mike called for his friend through the Alphamatrix as SkullGreymon barreled through the hallway opposite of him and the others towards the elevator; Ben still hadn't answered.

"Ben's currently being beat up right now. He'll have to call you back," Rika's voice came from the Alphamatrix. "Should I take a message?"

"SkullGreymon is on his way down! Get away from the elevator. I repeat, get away from the elevator unless you want to be attacked by a 600lb. monster!" Jeri screamed as she grabbed Mike's wrist.

"Oh, so now he's a monster," Mike grumbled as he took his arm back. "Make up your mind!"

Jeri ignored him and gave chase after SkullGreymon, shouting death threats and disturbing torture methods that chilled Mike and Amber to the bone, and causing GuilmonX to retreat into the silver Fusion Loader out of fear. Mike and Amber chased after Jeri. Sometimes he worried for his leader's mental state. Sometimes.

*line break*

"Oh, my aching head," Ben moaned as he climbed to his feet, rubbing his sore head. "Who knew a fat metal clock could pack a punch?"

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Maltruant roared, firing another round of energy balls from his hands that Ben just barely missing by ducking to the ground and crawling away behind the relative safety of a large crate.

"You don't even have bones!" Ben taunted from his hiding spot; Renamon interrupted whatever insult Maltruant was going to say back by suddenly diving down from the ceiling and executing a quick round house kick to the Chronosapien's head piece. A loud sound, like a large bell being rung, echoed through the storage room as Maltruant tried to move again, stunned.

"You stupid genius!" Skurd suddenly exclaimed.

"What was that for? I didn't even do anything yet!" Ben argued.

"Exactly you dimwitted buffoon!" Skurd continued. "That oversized clock doesn't have any bones because he's made entirely out of metal!"

"And your point is?"

Skurd sighed and said something under his breath as he accessed the Omnitrix, much to Ben's protests, and cycled through the available aliens, coming across the one he needed and pushing down with all his might on the core, a bright green light washing over Ben as the Omnitrix changed his DNA.

The first and most noticeable part of the transformation began when the skin suddenly melted off Ben's skull, the bare muscle and tissue solidifying and turning into a hard, metallic sheen as Ben's head suddenly separated from his body, a forked eyebrow like crest forming above his green eyes as the transformation continued. His shoulders pinched upwards, forming large points and then an arch as his head floated between them, held in place by some kind of magnetic field. His skin turned a durable, metallic black with yellow lines and spots as his fingers fused together into large pincers, his frame shooting upwards until it was about ten feet tall. His feet fused together into two huge claws, a tingling sensation at the end of his pincers suddenly becoming aware to him as the Omnitrix appeared on his chest, completing the transformation **"Lodestar!"** the Biosovortian announced.

"Wow, I haven't seen this guy in forever!" Lodestar exclaimed happily.

"that's because you keep using the same aliens over and over again instead of actually thinking it through," Takato's voice said from nowhere as he, and BlackGuilmon made their entrance, and Renamon landed by her tamers side before the hazard tamer imitated Ben "oh, look! I'm Ben Tennyson! I'll just hit everything with my giant alien fists instead of thinking things through! Big and strong is always the way to go!"

"Nice one," Lodestar growled, suddenly the crate he was behind disintegrated into a pile of dust, spare parts clattering loudly on the floor.

"Aha! Prepare to meet your doom Tennyson!" Maltruant cried triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Been there done that." Lodestar said with a yawn, raising his pincers and focusing, the metal parts before him rising into the air as he messed around with the magnetic field and thrust his hands forward, sending the parts flying at Maltruant and striking him in the arm and chest before he aged the rest to dust.

"And now for you," the Chronosapien growled, at the end of his rope.

"Yeah. I don't think so." The Biosovortian said nonchalantly, raising his pincers, pointing them at Maltruant, and sending out a large magnetic pulse. The rouge Chronosapien cried out in agony as dents began to appear on his body, as if invisible mallets were pounding away at his heavy skin and slowly breaking down his insides. A loud groaning filled the area as Maltruant and the heavy iron support beams overhead slowly began to crunch and bend in on themselves.

"Ben! Stop before you collapse the whole base down on us!" Rika warned as Neromon and Renamon struck Maltruant on the head again before back flipping out of range; Azulongmon hung up near the safety of the ceiling as Lodestar reluctantly released most of his hold on the magnetic field and instead opted to force Maltruant up into the air before throwing him to the other side of the room with a loud 'clang'!

"Well, that takes care of that," the alien said, dusting off his claws just as a loud 'crash'! Came from the elevator shaft as the elevator box was crushed to pieces under a very heavy weight. A loud, unearthly roar filled the air as SkullGreymon leaped out from above, straight at Lodestar, his mouth wide open and showcasing his large teeth. Thinking quickly, Lodestar created a magnetic field around himself, forming a sort of dome that SkullGreymon smacked into, sliding down to the ground before he climbed to his feet and began to beat the force field.

"Looks like somebody got hit one too many times with the ugly stick," Lodestar joked as SkullGreymon seemed to get angrier at the crack as his hits became harder. Eventually he would break through the force field and attack Lodestar, and he wouldn't be able to do anything against the bony mass of raw fury and anger. Just when it seemed the Biosovortian was doomed, a wave of fire came up behind SkullGreymon, washing over him and drawing his attention back to Takato, Rika, Mike with Pyronite arms (who had gone ahead with Amber) and the other Digimon; the flames couldn't do much against SkullGreymon's bony hide, but it clearly distracted him long enough for Lodestar to drop the magnetic field and command a stray metal sheet to whack him upside the head. The sheet came down for another blow, but was caught by SkullGreymon's gigantic claws. The skeleton easily twisted and tied the sheet into a makeshift pipe before chucking it at Lodestar and knocking his head out from between his shoulders, embedding it into the wall behind him!

"I've heard of losing your head, but this is too much!" he joked nervously. "Hey I'm over here!" he called out to his body as it stumbled about mindlessly, somehow searching for its head.

(Mechazard: yeah, I just decided not to question that too much)

"Why even bother, dear boy? You're the part with the ears!" Skurd called back, hanging onto the Omnitrix for dear life as Lodestar's body tripped over a pile of rubble.

Azulongmon, meanwhile, had drawn out a glowing white sword, trying with every strand of her data to land a single blow on SkullGreymon, but the twisted Ultimate was simply too fast, blocking every attempt she made. Nothing she threw at him could turn the tide against the raw rage and power that surged through his body. With a loud scream, she dived down from the air and swiped her blade in a completely unorthodox style, desperate to land a single blow on him as he dodged and ducked under every attack before delivering a swift uppercut to her lower jaw; had she had bones, they would have broken as she soared through the air and crashed into a stack of crates, completely obliterating them as she stayed down for the moment being.

"Hit him already! Hey, I'm over here! No, over HERE!" Lodestar called out to Mike, before he continued to call out to his body, despite the fact that it couldn't hear him.

Mike sighed and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath and calming his nerves as he recalled the Pyronite arms into the Alphamatrix. He pushed out all distracting thoughts and suppressed his emotions and feelings; he silenced his nerves, his slight fear of SkullGreymon as the bony Digimon stared him down, the feeling his heart got whenever he was with Amber in battle. _'Bloodwolf…I need some help'_ he thought as his entire body was engulfed in a blazing red aura, that danced around him like fire, he opened his glowing red emotionless eyes to stare at SkullGreymon, meeting the bone Digimon's furious glare with a blank expression. Without a word, Bloodwolf bent his legs and arched his back a little, drawing a fist behind his head and thrusting his hand forward and making the 'come at me bro' signal with his hand and the tiniest of smirks on his face.

With a loud bellow, SkullGreymon pounded his chest and rushed forward, his footsteps thundering against the concrete as Bloodwolf remained still, not even twitching a muscle as SkullGreymon got closer and closer. Finally, when it seemed he would be flattened like a pancake, Bloodwolf swiftly moved to the side just as SkullGreymon ran past him, and leapt into the air, doing a quick somersault before landing on SkullGreymon's back, driving his heel into a pressure point between the exposed shoulder blades; SkullGreymon roared and threw Bloodwolf off him, moving more slowly than before as his breath became quick and ragged. He whirled around and pawed at the floor like a bull, snorting through his nostrils, despite not having lungs, or a nose, as Bloodwolf taunted him once more.

Like clockwork, SkullGreymon rushed forward, desperate to flatten the young human that annoyed him so. And again, he moved out of the way and onto the bony brute's back, striking more pressure points as he came around for a third round. Bloodwolf sucked in a deep breath to calm his growing murderous urge as SkullGreymon charged again, being smart enough to not fall for the same tricks twice; Bloodwolf knew this. As the twisted skeleton barreled down at him, Bloodwolf quickly dropped to the floor and slid underneath SkullGreymon's bulk, striking him, not in his nonexistent belly, but through it, into his chest, collarbone and neck before popping back up and remaining perfectly still as SkullGreymon slowed to a halt and then dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The aura around Bloodwolf soon disappeared as Mike returned, then went over to the downed Digimon "now you shall be put to good use," he paused as he raised his Fusion Loader, the virus Digimon dissolved into pixels before appearing inside a medium sized holographic box, just above the screen of the Fusion Loader "Digimon Capture: Complete!" Mike announced as he slashed the silver device, absorbing the Digimon inside.

"Okay, that is the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Lodestar cheered as his body finally found his head and moved it back between his arched shoulder blades.

"I _so_ have the hots for you right now" Amber gushed as she clasped her hands, paws, screw it.

As a response, Mike turned to them and smirked "enjoy your victory while you can, Tennyson!" a thick voice with a heavy German accent roared. The Biosovortian, human teen, and ShiningRenamon whirled around to a triumphant, and slightly damaged, Maltruant standing between the shelves of unused items, holding a small black box in his metal fingers and grinning like a madman. "For I have the Anihilaarg within my grasp! Your doom is assured!" he cackled madly as a blood red portal opened up behind him and he stepped inside without another thought, quickly closing it before Lodestar, Mike and Amber could race after him. The silence that followed was tense.

"We are so fucked." Mike gulped as the Omnitrix timed out and reverted Lodestar back into Ben. The sound of loud scraping metal met their ears and they turned to see Jeri dropping down the elevator shaft, relaxing slightly when she didn't see SkullGreymon.

"What'd I miss?" Jeri asked.

*line break*

Unfortunately word spread fast, Maltruant got the Anihilaarg, Jeri practically lost her mind when Mike and Ben had told her, and had it not been for the quick thinking of Skurd, turning Ben into Pesky Dust, both of them would surly have been slaughtered. And as much as the slimebiote enjoyed the recognition he so dearly craved, even he was kind enough to realize that Ben and Mike needed to be alone for a while. For once in the slimebiote's life, he willingly left his host because he was trying to be nice. Nice as he was, Albedo was having a hell of a time putting up with him as he had decided to reside on the Ultimatrix while the former Galvan did his work. And Skurd was not exactly quiet.

Mike had gone to Albedo for some explanation as to why the Alphamatrix was timing out recently even though he had unlocked the master control, turns out, unless Azmuth himself unlocked it, it wouldn't work, instead Mike had been able to extend the time limit for a short while, and temporarily unlocked the mental transformation controls. Mike was a little bummed about that, but it paled in comparison to how Ben was feeling.

The bearer of the Omnitrix had seemed to simply disappear. No one could find him, and everyone tried. Yamaki didn't find him on the cameras, Mad Dog and Amber couldn't pick up his scent, Albedo's Ultimatrix couldn't pick up on the Omnitrix's signal, he simply couldn't be found, as if he had disappeared from existence.

So it was definitely an accident when Azulongmon of all people and Digimon, somehow managed to find him out of the base of all places, sitting quietly on the roof with a rusted space heater sitting next to him to keep him warm. Azulongmon bit her lip and slowly, quietly, pushed the door open, holding her breath and hoping Ben wouldn't hear her. It seemed he didn't and she simply stood there, ignoring the freezing feeling in her legs as she starred at him, noticing that he was holding something in his hands. She soon recognized it as an acoustic guitar when he strummed a few strings.

"I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul~

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul~"

Azulongmon gulped nervously upon hearing the words of the song. Was Ben seriously thinking of giving up on everything he had ever done? Of giving up on the Tamer's Rebellion? Of giving up on his girls? Of giving up on…Azulongmon blinked, had she thought of Ben that way? She shook her head and continued to listen to the song, biting her lips and silently mouthing the words as she learned them.

"I know, that you, are something special

To you, I'd be, always faithful

I want, to be, what you always needed~

Then I hope you'll see, the heart in me"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul~

Your beautiful soul, yeah~"

"You might, need time, to think it over

But I'm, just fine, moving forward

I'll ease, your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c'mon let's try"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul~l~l~l"

"Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time~

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide~"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul~"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

"Oooooooh

Beautiful soul, yeah~"

"Ooooooh, yeah

Your beautiful soul"

"Yeah~" Ben sang, the last few chords of the song echoing in the guitar before he gave a heavy sigh and set the instrument down beside him, not moving his posture as he continued to stare blankly out at the world before him.

"Whoever you are, go away" said Ben quietly.

Azulongmon paused; how had he heard her? It didn't matter anyway. Not one to abandon her allies in a time of need, she ignored his request and pushed the door open, wincing slightly at the loud bang as it slammed into the wall it was connected to. She quickly walked over to the other side and shut the door, keeping out the freezing night air as she slowly approached Ben, reaching with a slightly shaky hand.

"I said, go away." Ben repeated more quietly than before. Azulongmon ignored him and sat down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Ben sighed and turned to look at her with the saddest eyes Azulongmon had ever seen. The deep green pools that sat on his handsome face were filled with sadness, betrayal, loss of hope, and complete and utter despair. It was the look of someone who had given up on just about everything but the will to live. And even then, it seemed as if he was actually considering giving up on that as well.

"Ben, I…" she started before trailing off, not being able to meet his gaze.

"I don't want your pity," Ben mumbled, turning away from the Mega but not exactly telling her to leave. He flinched slightly when Azulongmon absentmindedly laid her delicate hand on his own, her palm dwarfed by his as they sat in silence.

"I'm not here to give you any pity," Azulongmon said after a while of just staring at the night stricken city before them. "That was a beautiful song. I didn't know you played guitar."

"I used to play a little back home," Ben said quietly. "I only remember a few songs before I gave up on it, and it's all because of this thing" he sighed, holding up his left wrist to show her the Omnitrix. Azulongmon cringed upon hearing the words; if she couldn't get him to change his attitude, things could go from bad to worse.

"Where'd you get the guitar?" she asked.

"Borrowed it from Mike, he's been playing longer than me, and he's pretty good too." Ben said with the faintest of smiles. The longest of pauses followed before either of them spoke.

"What exactly…happened…back there? …I was…kinda out for it" Azulongmon asked quietly. She noticed Ben visibly flinch upon hearing the subject. Was it really that bad?

"Mike fought SkullGreymon and beat him singlehanded, but in the process Maltruant got his hands on the Anihilaarg, it was my fault he did…now he has the power to remake this universe in his image…and I can't do anything to stop it…on top of that, Clair is still hurt…after what happened with Amber after she…I'm just worried that it'll happen to one of my girls as well" Ben finally said, a tear suddenly leaking from his eye. Azulongmon blinked, not expecting to hear that. To her, Ben was the unbreakable, indestructible rock that everyone could cling to in the worst of times, he was the unbeatable hero that stood tall and courageous, ready to face anything that threatened both the human and digital worlds without fear. And now, to see the universe's greatest hero actually crying, Azulongmon didn't know what to do.

"Clair will be okay, you know that," Azulongmon comforted him. "And don't forget that Amber came back, it won't happen to the others"

"How would you know? You've never had to see someone you love die right in front of your eyes, and have your heart crushed and stomped on so many times that it almost made you think you'd never be happy again." Ben said bitterly.

"Actually…I have" Azulongmon sadly admitted. "before this war started Digimon who thought they were worthy of being my mate would constantly come to my domain and try to win my hand, but none ever did, I've also lost many good allies who I've considered to be close friends"

"Sounds like you have just as much bad luck as I do." Ben grumbled without looking at her.

"Not exactly," Azulongmon smiled, Ben giving her a confused look. "I have found _one_ male who has stolen my heart."

"Oh yeah, who?"

Azulongmon looked down with a blush under her mask "you"

Ben blinked and tried to process what he had just heard. Azulongmon liked him? _Azulongmon?_ A mega level Digimon who is considered to be a _goddess_ of the digital world? How the heck did she grow to like him? A plain old human with a fancy watch that lets him turn into aliens from another universe…okay, that's kinda hard to top. But still, she liked _him_?

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Azulongmon" Ben pouted.

The Mega frowned; that was not what she was expecting to hear. "I'm not joking, Ben"

"Really? What kind of girl would like a guy like me, I'm just a teen with a fancy watch, but you're basically a goddess. How could you possibly like me?"

"I'm not really sure myself" Azulongmon replied. "But, since the day we met, I knew there was something special about you. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at the time, and I still can't, but what I do know is that my life has never been better since you got here. Even with all the twists and turns, I've never enjoyed life more than when you first came here. And while most of the others won't admit it just yet, they can't picture a day without you kicking their butts or saving them from a stronger Digimon," said Azulongmon as she scooted closer to Ben, and removed her mask, revealing her face to him, allowing her breathtaking blue eyes to glisten in the moonlight as her electric white hair flowed with the gentle night breeze "and neither can I."

"You're lying." Ben mumbled under his breath, though there was the slightest of smiles on his face; it made Azulongmon happy to see she was making progress. All she had to do was give him one last push. And she knew exactly how to do it.

"If I'm lying would I do this?" Azulongmon asked slyly, leaning over and planting a sweet kiss on Ben's unsuspecting cheek, leaving a white lip mark on the pale skin. Her own pale skin flushed a light shade of pink as Ben turned and looked at her. Even though she'd only known him for about a week and a half, she loved him. A goddess loved him. And for that, he finally had a reason to fight once more.

"Thanks," Ben smiled. "But I feel like I should return the favor." He added, leaning in and softly pressing his lips to her own with tender care. Azulongmon mentally smiled as Ben cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss slightly as he carefully rimmed her lips with the tip of his tongue while she wrapped her arms around his neck to further her affection for him she shivered slightly as she felt his strong hands slide around her petite waist and pull her closer to his lean, muscular frame; contrary to what most thought, Ben was quite fit for someone that heavily relied on a device that changed his DNA at the molecular level. All in all, Azulongmon was not only happy to have finally found her mate, but she was also proud to say she was dating what could have been called the perfect boyfriend in the physical sense; his personality had some ways to go, but that was where she and the other girls stepped in, always ready to knock him down a few pegs if her got too full of himself.

Azulongmon felt herself nearly go limp as they broke the kiss because of the need for air, a moment in which Ben took to softly caress her skin with love and affection, rubbing his firm fingers up and down her back and easing the tension in her tightened muscles. The god-like Digimon slid her fingers under Ben's shirt in response to get a feel for his strong muscles while he softly kissed her forehead and gently pecked at her neck before taking her lips in his once more; the two of them were so immersed in each other that they lost all sense of balance and promptly fell over lying next to each other, a pink shade to Azulongmon's cheeks and a crimson shade to Ben's face as they finally separated and embraced each other lovingly.

Ben smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Azulongmon smiled as a stray tear slid down her cheek.

*with Mike, Mike's P.O.V.*

Well, this sucks, I'll admit my life has had its ups and downs, but this fells pretty fuckin' low, Maltruant has a _bomb that can destroy the fucking universe_ , and we couldn't stop him, I couldn't stop him. I guess I did stop a SkullGreymon, one of the most powerful Ultimate Level Digimon there is, and I even gained a new Digimon girlfriend, I just wonder how Takato and the hazard twins are gonna take it.

I chuckled to myself as I looked out my window, I crouched on the windowsill and was about ready to jump out, no I'm not going to try to commit suicide, I'm not _that_ psychotic, I'm just gonna try and clear my head with a little free running, kinda like how that spider guy does in those shitty movies, kinda wish I could remember that guy's name, not the actor, the super hero he played.

"oh well" I said quietly with a shrug, I looked back to see my girls still huddled in my bed, but this time with the new additions as well, I smiled before looking out my window at the moonlit night, then I jumped. But before I hit the ground I concentrated and sprouted Frostbite's wings, safely flying to a nearby rooftop as I retraced the wings and took off into a sprint, before leaping to the next roof over, I turned to the Alphamatrix to pick out my favorite guy, once I saw the Renamon icon I tapped the faceplate, allowing it to move back and the core to pop up before I promptly slapped the thing back down, allowing the flash of blue light to wash over my form as I continued to run.

My skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that allowed my bones to hollow out and reinforce themselves with numerous, small rods that made them stiff and more durable as muscles weaved and threaded themselves underneath my skin as my spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of my spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it before long, fine, midnight blue hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up my back from there, enveloping me in relative warmth as the midnight blue fur crossed over my shoulders and down my chest, covering my arms and racing down my stomach and to my legs and feet, engulfing my hands as my ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of my head. my eyes flashed a bright blue in color as they widened apart slightly as my skull cracked and pushed forward, my jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through my gums while my legs bent back into a new joint; my toes and fingers shortened and grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of blue armguards appeared on each arm with the Alphamatrix symbol over the back of the hands as well as a pair of blue shorts appearing on my body and a blue belt with the Alphamatrix symbol in the middle.

I didn't really feel like shouting out my name.

As the transformation ended I was still running, before using my right leg to jump over the large gap between the two buildings. I always felt good whenever I transformed into Foxfury, because he made me feel closer to Amber, she was his DNA source after all. But after today, I just don't feel the same right now, I guess I just don't know what to do anym-wait…someone is following me, I looked up to the night sky.

' _Really? Really god?'_ I questioned in thought as I continued to run, then looked over my shoulder, I saw a very familiar Digimon chasing after me _'time to play follow the leader'_ I thought with a smirk.

I then slapped the Alphamatrix, turning me back into…well…me before the damned thing began to change me once again.

My body structure stated similar to my human form, shooting up about a foot and a half as the Alphamatrix worked his magic. My skin turned a pale grey and looked as if it would split and break with the slightest touch. My fingers became long, razor sharp claws as my eyes widened and turned entirely blue. My flat human teeth grew into sharpened fangs, some of them not entirely fitting into my mouth and then curving over my lips. Muscles piled themselves onto my arms and chest as I felt my lungs grow very large and my heart begin to slow. I felt slightly empty and sort of drowsy, drained of the ability to eat normal foods and forced to eat…other things. My feet became sharp claws, hidden beneath a pair of black boots. A tight black and grey costume that showed off my muscles covered me, a grey mask with bat-wing horns appearing on my face. The Alphamatrix symbol appeared on my stomach as a thick membrane grew between my arms and my hips, forming wings and completing the transformation **"Nocturne!"** I announced.

I then flung my body around and reared my head back, feeling something form at the back of my throat before I thrust my head forward and spit it out, a small orb that quickly opened up into a small blue eyeball with bat wings, the Corruptura then smacked into my pursuer with a loud 'splat' sound.

"Stop!" I commanded, the figure doing so about three feet in front of me, kicking up a cloud of dust that blew past us both, neither of us so much as flinched though "alright, what are you following me for Noir?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

 **Mechazard: and, CLIFF HANGER! As always don't forget to follow, fav and review and I'll see you guys and gals next time, later! Also I do not own Razredge, the person who does is on Deviantart and his/her name is kjmarch.**


	29. Chapter 29 finding a white puff ball

**Mechazard: alright, I know it's been a while since my last update, and I'm sorry for that, but you guys have to understand that I have a life outside of fanfiction, but I've held you guys up long enough, I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

" _ **Omnitrix/Alphamatrix/Digivice/Hazardmatrix/Omnivice/Bloodwolf speech"**_

' _Thought'_

" _Mental link/ Bloodwolf mind speech"_

(Authors note/Ben's note/Mike's note)

*scene change/ lemon/ lime/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens/Digivolution/Digimon info/attacks/spells/Digi-Fuse"**

*previously on Ben 10 Digimon Tamer*

" _Stop!" Nocturne commanded, the figure doing so about three feet in front of him, kicking up a cloud of dust that blew past them both, neither of them so much as flinched though "alright, what are you following me for Noir?" Nocturne asked as he crossed his arms._

*now*

The black clad Digimon just struggled against the hold her Vladat friend had on her.

"don't bother, while I do _not_ have control of your mind, I _do_ have control of your body, which means I can make you do _all kinds_ of things if you don't answer my question" Nocturne explained with a small grin, the girl on the other hand was blushing so hard at the erotic images that swarmed her mind, she had a small tinge of red showing under her mask.

"I….was….worried…about you" Noir struggled to say "you…looked….so…sad…I wanted…to…see if…I could…cheer you up"

This surprised the vampire-like alien, she was worried about him? _"you know, it makes sense"_ Nocturne blinked at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere as he looked around frantically for the source "did you hear someone talking a second ago?" he asked the Digimon in front of him.

"…no…"Noir managed to respond as she continued to struggle.

" _You can be such a moron"_ the voice said again, just confusing the Vladat even further. _"Oh for the love of-it's me you fucking dumbass, its Bloodwolf."_

' _Oh… why are you talking to me now?'_ Nocturne said back.

" _Let me answer that with another question"_ Bloodwolf responded. _"Why don't you remember that she likes you?"_

The Vladat was about to counter before he thought back to the day he and the others were blasted to the future.

*flashback*

"Nice catch Noir SKWAK!" Rocketdino complimented.

"Thank you, Mike" the Digimon girl said with a blush, though it didn't go unnoticed by the Pterradian.

' _She must like me too,'_ he thought before he looked down to the ground _'gotta talk to Wildcat about her then'_ Rocketdino added before him and Noir touched down on the ground.

*flashback end*

Nocturne mentally face palmed at his memory lapse _'I am officially the biggest asshole on the planet aren't I?'_ he questioned.

" _Yup."_

' _What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Nocturne asked.

" _Where do you want me to start?"_ Bloodwolf joked, Nocturne swore he could _feel_ his dark sides' smirk.

' _Quiet you.'_

" _Just offering"_ __the dark Lycoan said. _"How long do you plan to keep her that way anyways?"_

Nocturne blinked, then remembered the reason Bloodwolf even spoke to him, the Vladat looked to the Digimon girl once more before he gasped and released his hold on her, the Corruptura slipped off her forehead, causing the girl to stumble and fall, but the vampire swooped in and grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Sorry about that, my inner demon decided to put in his two cents." Nocturne explained sheepishly.

" _Hey!"_ Bloodwolf exclaimed from within.

The Vladat winced slightly before he felt a hand on his cheek, he looked down to see the cat hooded Digimon looking at him with a smile, Nocturne realized that he had never taken a good look at this girl before, the way the moonlight reflected off her cowl made her look absolutely breathtaking.

The Alphamatrix timed out and brought Mike back to the world as he continued to stare at the girl in his arms, Noir took this time to study his features as well, Mike's skin shined slightly as the moon lit up the night sky, his thick brown hair lightly blowing in the night breeze, the different colored eyes would set most people off…but to her…to her they were just plain HOT!

Mike brought a hand to Noir's cheek, his fingers slipped under her mask to get a feel of her face; her skin felt soft, almost like silk, Mike smiled as he pulled the hood over her head, revealing her blushing face and releasing her short, jet black hair from its prison as the digital girl opened her eyes, letting the teen see them for the first time. They were hypnotizing, her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey that made his heart skip a beat. "Whoa" was all Mike could say.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, afraid that her crush did not like the way she looked.

"No…you're beautiful" he answered honestly.

Those three words were all it took, as the two moved their faces closer to each other and closed their eyes to fully enjoy the upcoming experience. And then the universe decided to screw with them, as a white laser blast hit the ground around their feet, causing Mike and Noir to fly back and off the edge of the building.

As they fell Mike held the black clad girl in his arms to try and protect her from harm, before he suddenly felt a slight itching from the middle of his back as large, insect like wings that were a dull yellow color suddenly sprouted from his spine, the teen looked at the wings and blinked in surprise, he didn't use the ALTF (Alien Limb Transformation Function). Did he? _"Don't just stare at them, asshole! USE THEM!"_ Bloodwolf screamed in his mind, shocking the teen back into reality as Blitzbug's wings began to flutter; halting the two from plummeting and becoming road pizza.

Mike let out a sigh of relief before he looked at the currently trembling Noir in his arms. "Are you okay?" he questioned in concern.

At first she didn't respond, then her hand clenched into a fist. "No," she answered with an angry, cracked voice, she then pushed herself out of his embrace and stepped on the ground and re-covered her face "whoever just did that made a very big mistake." She continued before flying back onto the roof of the building they were just on.

" _That can't be good"_ Bloodwolf commented, with a tone that contained respect for the Digimon girl, and a slight hint of fear.

' _No shit'_ Mike responded with a deadpan expression as he used his Lepidopteran wings to follow his newest girlfriend _'I just hope she doesn't end up picking a fight with the wrong person.'_ He added as he landed on the roof and retracted the wings.

The sight that met his eyes was one he couldn't decide was good or bad, his newest girlfriend was currently locked in combat with a new face, a person who looked to be a female wearing some kind of high tech armor that was white and lavender in color, and resembled a wolf of sorts, her mid back length blonde hair flowed out from under her helmet as it blew in the wind, along with her white and lavender zebra print scarf, in her hands were two swords, the hilts looked similar to his Proto-tech knife, but the blades were longer and a glowing, dull yellow color, almost as if they were made of light itself.

" _Can you say, Star Wars lawsuit?"_ Bloodwolf joked from within Mike's mind, making his teen host sigh in annoyance.

"Alright lady…" the tamer started before Noir suddenly rushed forward and pulled out her guns.

" **Mickey Bullet!"** she shouted as she fired several rounds of bullets from her guns at the strange female, while Mike stood there, trying to grasp the reason why the usually flirtatious girl he knew had suddenly turned into fucking Laura Croft!

The stranger dodged every single shot like an expert, as she weaved through each bullet and made her way towards the black clothed Digimon, Mike saw this and figured this was a somewhat personal matter, but he would at least lend a hand.

The red jacketed one smirked as he pulled his silver Fusion Loader out of his pocket _'about time I got the chance to try this.'_ He thought, before he pushed a few buttons and the device came to life as the screen glowed several different colors before the image of SkullGreymon appeared on the screen.

" **Sistermon Noir: awakened mode!"** Mike shouted, the girl looked back at him and smiled as she got into a battle stance.

"Okay!" Noir announced as she was surrounded in a purple aura.

" **SkullGreymon!"** Mike shouted once more, the skeletal monstrosity began to glow in a white aura before he roared in a way that would make Godzilla cry out in envy.

" **Digi-Fuse!"** the Alphamatrix bearer roared as he held the device in the air, the screen glowing an extremely dark purple, so dark that it could be mistaken for black.

"Digi-Fuse!" Noir roared as she flew in front of SkullGreymon as they were both surrounded by an orb of dark purple data.

Suddenly the orb split in two and one flew upwards while the other followed close behind, winding around the streak the first left behind. SkullGreymon then turned into a ball of black energy and entered Noir's body. Her cape then disappeared, revealing her bare shoulders and arms. Then bones, much like ribs, appeared and wrapped around Noir's breasts and holding them like a bra, ribs also appeared on her back and extended to create a pair of large skeletal wings. And the ribs on her back suddenly created a long skeletal tail as SkullGreymon's…skull…attached to the middle of the new wings. Bones that looked like they were from the pelvis then attached atop the leather skirt of Noir, creating a rim around the edge as the bones continued down her legs creating solid, white boots. SkullGreymon's arms then merged together to create a bo-staff with a five pointed trident on both ends, which was now held in the Sistermon's left arm. The missile that was once on SkullGreymon's back then merged with Noir's guns, creating a cannon of sorts before the weapon merged with her right arm. Finally, the leather cowl on her face disappeared and revealed her beautiful face with her stunning grey eyes. **"SkullSistermon Noir!"** the fused Sistermon announced.

Noir smirked and Mike let out a wolf whistle as he practically drooled at the new look of the Sistermon twin _"keep it in your pants kid!"_ Bloodwolf shouted, making his host cringe in pain.

The tamer shook his head before focusing on the battle once more "want some more help?" Mike asked the black clad Digimon girl.

Noir looked at him and shook her head "no, I can take this bitch out." She answered with a confident smirk before she looked back to the armored stranger, her smirk turning into an evil, toothy grin as she noticed her enemies stance subtly change into a slightly more defensive stance.

' _What the heck was that? Who are these two?'_ the stranger thought in fear before she was suddenly pinned to the ground by one end of the skeletal spear. She then looked up to see that Noir was looking down at her with murder in her eyes. _'Ah, fuck me.'_ she thought as she mentally slapped herself for letting someone get the drop on her.

The Sistermon twin looked at her prisoner as she contemplated whether or not to end her right then and there, but then she decided on the ladder of the two "who are you?" Noir questioned.

" **My name is Lobomon, the legendary warrior of light"** the newly named Lobomon said with a sigh.

Mike then stepped closer as well and kneeled down so that he could look Lobomon closer in the face "why did you attack us?" he asked.

"I didn't have a choice, my sister was kidnapped, and currently being held for ransom by the tyrant Vilgax." The warrior of light said with anger in her tone, unintentionally causing the other two's faces to darken as well, which she noticed. "I'm guessing you don't like him much either?"

"You could say that. He's the reason we're here." Mike explained before he gained a look of determination "where is Vilgax keeping your sister?"

"In his main fortress, why?" Lobomon questioned curiously, Noir raised an eyebrow as well, not quite understanding what her new boyfriend was getting at.

"Because we're gonna bust her out" Mike answered with a smirk, shocking both Digimon girls greatly.

"WHAT?! You want to help this bitch?! She ruined our kiss!" Noir shouted in anger.

Mike's brow furrowed as he stood up fully and looked at his newest girlfriend "seriously? That's why you're so pissed off at her? Just because she ruined our kiss?" he questioned in confusion.

"YES! It was something I always wanted my entire life! That was going to be my first kiss!" Noir shouted before she covered her mouth with her left hand, causing her to drop the skeletal spear.

The Alphamatrix bearer sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I get that it was important to you, but we can still do that later, for now we need to rescue a prisoner, and maybe we can find out more about what Vilgax is planning, maybe even how to end this war." Mike reasoned with the girls, "but before we do, we need to head back to HYPNOS and grab some backup." He said, then held up the back of his coat, revealing the tattered remains "and maybe some new clothes." Mike added, shooting a glare at the armored one, who just smiled sheepishly since she couldn't do much else.

*HYPNOS*

Mike walked down the hall as he made his way to his room to grab some new cloths, upon entering he approached his closet, grabbing a new high tech armor that Albedo had made for him and quickly changed into it, now he was wearing a full body suit that was mainly black with red armor on his chest, a red hood that he quickly flipped up, a black Neodana type facemask with red flame patterns and a pair of new black goggles around his neck, he also wore a sleeveless red jacket over the suit, on his waist was a black belt with red pouches on both sides of his body. His legs had red stripes going down and around the silver knee pads. On his feet were black boots with a red tongue, black straps with silver buckles and silver soles.

He looked to his bed noticing that Amber, Zhuqiaomon, Bellestarrmon, and Flare were gone for the moment and awakening the red scaled Digimon by accident with all the commotion.

"Master?" GuilmonX questioned tiredly, but then went silent as she saw him put his index finger in front of his lips, before he beckoned her to follow. The dinosaur was confused at first, but complied as she carefully got off the bed and followed the jacket wearer into the hallway. "Master, what's wrong?" GuilmonX questioned curiously.

Mike turned to face her and smiled. "I need your help to save someone, think you're up to it?" he asked, causing the Digimon in front of him to fully awaken and tackle him into a hug.

"Of course I am, I'm so glad you chose me to assist you." She cheered happily, making the tamer smile and hug her back, before he broke the embrace, much to the dinosaur's disappointment.

"Good, but before we head out there's a couple more people we need to get." He added as he began to walk down the hallway, GuilmonX followed him as they continued until her master stopped and turned to face a door, he then opened it before stepping in and approaching the sleeping Nonaka girl, but before he could shake her awake Neromon stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"What are you doing?" the black vixen asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I need you and Rika's help in order to save someone from Vilgax." Mike answered, Neromon let go of his arm and allowed him to awaken the sleeping girl.

Rika groaned before she rolled over and looked at the teen "what?" she asked tiredly.

"I need your help." He said simply.

The redhead sighed and nodded before she sat up and stretched out her body. "Mind telling me why?"

"I'm going on a rescue mission and I need your help, it's covert so that means I can't bring a whole bunch of people with me, that, and I trust that you'll have my back no matter what." Her brother explained.

"Good enough for me." Rika said before she stood up and followed her adopted sibling into the hall with her partner by her side.

"and what exactly are you two doing up this late?" a new and all too familiar voice questioned from behind them, the four turned to see Ben and Azulongmon standing behind them, Ben, being the one who, spoke was sporting a grin with his arms crossed while Azulongmon kept a stoic expression.

"Assignment from Jeri, a recon mission, nothing too exciting." Mike shrugged.

Ben nodded before Azulongmon stepped forward, "well, just in case, you might need this." The sovereign said before sticking out her arm, causing it to glow for a moment as a sphere of light formed in her palm, it then shot out of her and into Mike's chest, but instead of it knocking him back or causing him intense pain, it just sunk into his chest. And while everyone was distracted by this, they all failed to notice that a small sphere of light sunk into Rika's chest, as well as a few lights going into Mike's Fusion Loader.

"What the hell was that?" the Alphamatrix bearer questioned in suspicion and anger for the sudden action.

"That, was a gift, it will allow you to Bio-merge in the real world." Azulongmon explained with a kind smile.

Mike stood there in slight awe at the information he was just given, then chuckled a little "thanks" he said before turning on his heel and walking down the hall with Rika, GuilmonX, and Neromon following him.

Ben then walked up to the sovereign "you gave it to Rika too, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Azulongmon said innocently, but the grin on her face said otherwise.

"Right~" Ben said with a knowing smile as he turned on his heel and walked away, with Azulongmon following close behind and their hands intertwined.

Their moment was interrupted however when the hallway exploded with a bright light, blinding them as they tried to shield their eyes. The light died down to reveal a man wearing a red spandex suit with black and white eyes, two swords on his back, two machine guns strapped to his hips and several rounds of ammunition in various places.

Next to him was a male wearing a suit of alien armor with a bright pink 'X' on his faceplate.

"Tennyson?" the armored one questioned in surprise.

"SixSix?" Ben questioned back with equal surprise.

"wait…this is the guy that gave you so much trouble in the past?" the stranger in red questioned before falling on the floor and laughing hysterically "he's just a kid!" he added before he suddenly stopped laughing and snapped back to his feet. "So…you're Ben Tennyson, huh?"

Ben looked uneasily at the man "uh…yeah?" The man narrowed his masks white eyes and crossed his arms before disappearing in a flash of light, causing the other two to vigorously rub their eyes in hopes of gaining back their temporarily lost sense. "Is that how everybody else feels when I transform?"

Before the others could answer another flash of light blinded them, when it faded the strange red clothed man was in front of Ben with a pen and paper "can I have your autograph?!" he shouted with hope.

The Omnitrix bearer finished rubbing his eyes before he looked at the man with a confused expression "uh…" he began until he was saved by the former bounty hunter.

"Later, Deadpool, we need to tell them what we found first" SixSix interrupted.

"Fine, but the author of this story better remember this," Deadpool began before looking at the ceiling "you hear me Mechazard? You better remember!"

(Mechazard: I'm shaking in my boots tumor boy, by the way how's your girl doing after my last visit? *grins evilly*)

"You are _so_ lucky I'm stuck here now." Deadpool pouted with crossed arms.

Ben leaned into the sovereign one "who's he talking to?" he whispered to Azulongmon.

Azulongmon sighed in exasperation "we have no idea, but he's a good agent so we put up with him" she whispered back.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

Both looked at the red suited one with sheepish smiles.

"Anyways," SixSix continued, saving the two from even more embarrassment "we do have information, Vilgax is executing a plan called 'operation: D-symbiote'," he informed the couple.

"That doesn't sound good." Azulongmon mused. "What I couldn't give for us to have a Merlinsapien spy force."

"I could always go ChamAlien and scope out the place." Ben offered.

"Yeah, like you're going on more recon missions." Azulongmon joked as SixSix gave the two an odd look.

"Is there something we're missing here?" he asked skeptically. Realization crossed Azulongmon's face as her cheeks tuned red under her mask and her electric white hair suddenly became VERY interesting as she began to play with it in one hand while griping Ben's a little harder.

"Oh, um, I guess you don't know…" Azulongmon trailed off nervously as SixSix folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Dude, are you fucking serious? They are totally fucking each other!" Deadpool blurted out bluntly, causing both Ben and Azulongmon to turn a bright red.

"NO WE'RE NOT DEADPOOL!" both shouted in unison.

"We are NOT, I repeat, NOT doing that, we are just simply dating for now." Ben said in a much calmer tone. SixSix blinked behind his helmet and processed the information.

"I always knew you still had it in ya kid," the alien joked with a chuckle. "But relationships aside, we've got bigger news."

"What?" Azulongmon, Ben and, for some reason, Deadpool asked in unison.

"We found Calumon."

*with Mike and Rika*

The engine revved on a cherry red motor bike as it drove through the streets of Shinjuku, the driver wearing a strange suit of black and red armor with a black Neodana facemask with red fire patterns, over his mouth and nose as his jacket blew in the wind while the passenger held onto his waist tightly. The passenger wearing a pair of blue jeans, red shoes, a midnight blue leather jacket with a sky blue heart the upper left side of her chest and a dark blue helmet.

Next to them was a black furred foxlike creature on two legs, wearing a pair of purple arm guards with yin-yang symbols on the back of her hands.

"So you're saying, we're going to save the sister of a Digimon that tried to kill you and Noir? And in order to do this we need to sneak into Vilgax's main base?" Rika recapped as she held onto her brother's back. "Are you serious?" she deadpanned.

"She's not a bad Digimon," Mike stated "she didn't have much of a choice considering the ultimatum Vilgax gave her."

"But do you even know where Vilgax's main base is?" Neromon asked as she ran alongside the bike, easily keeping pace with the two wheeled vehicle.

"Lobomon gave me coordinates before we left, the main base is in Nevada, over a small piece of the state where Bellwood would be if it were in this universe." The teen explained. "Guess you could say its Vilgax's way of taking some revenge on Ben for all the trouble he's been through to get the Omnitrix."

The black fox raised an eyebrow at the location. "How are we supposed to get to Nevada?"

Mike didn't answer as he smirked under his helmet, then removed his right hand from the handlebars and activated the Alphamatrix, selecting an icon and allowing the faceplate to move back, and the core to pop up before he slapped it back down, allowing the blue light to wash over him, causing Rika to shield her eyes and Neromon to look away as it changed his DNA at the molecular level. His skin became more loose, almost a liquid, but not quite. His bones dissolved into nothing, and even his organs seemed to disappear; but Mike knew they were still there, just a lot more squishy and modifiable than they had been before. His skin turned a shiny black color, racing to cover his form. His feet molded together into a single, wide toe as he lost a finger on both hands. More mass piled up between his head and shoulders until there was a smooth, slope like transition between the two. Mike's mouth and nose vanished all together as his eyes crashed into each other and became one. The final additions to the transformation was the Alphamatrix in the center of his eye and the appearance of a bright blue, circuit like pattern on his skin **"Circuitboard!"** the Galvanic Mechamorph shouted.

Without another word the alien began to merge with the vehicle, shifting it into something somewhat different as if it were from the future as the bike grew wings and the wheels disappeared as it began to float off the ground, the windshield grew and turned blue as a Heads up Display appeared over it, a jet turbine then appeared under where the back tire once was, as the transformation was completed.

"Neromon, hop on, Rika, grab the handlebars." Circuitboard's voice instructed, the duo immediately doing as they were told. "Now hold on tight!" the bike shouted as he flew higher into the air, soon they were over the buildings of Shinjuku as they began their journey to Nevada.

*with Ben, Azulongmon, Deadpool, and SixSix*

"This is it?" Jetray asked, swooping down low to the ground and landing with ease, Azulongmon landing beside him and SixSix letting go of Deadpool as he landed as well. The four had gone out on the mission to retrieve Calumon before Vilgax could reach him, using standard travel instead of Deadpool's teleportation belt. They had flown across miles upon miles of empty landscape before coming to the area the two men claimed the white bundle of joy had taken up residence in.

The small team stood before a large cave, its mouth wide enough for a being the size of Humungousaur to enter without ducking. Teeth-like stalagmites sprouted from the ground of the cave, making it seem rather uninviting as water dripped from the ceiling.

"Yep. When Calumon ran away from the Tamer's Rebellion, he really ran away," Deadpool explained as he and the others started walking into the cave. "We're somewhere around Denver, Colorado."

"Up for a trip to the Rockies?" Jetray joked as Skurd sighed and face palmed before the Omnitrix timed out bringing Ben back into the world. Deadpool chuckled a little however.

"Good one, Tennyson" the man in red praised, as they traveled on in silence, SixSix lighting the way with a flashlight from his shoulder as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave. Water dripped down from the ceiling, creating a constant sound that echoed throughout the cavern and was bound to drive anyone who stayed in there too long absolutely crazy.

"Too late on that Mechazard, I'm already bat shit crazy." Deadpool stated out of nowhere, greatly confusing the others as they took a quick look at each other, silently agreeing to just let it go.

Ben then became a little worried as he came to a realization; how long had Calumon been alone in this cave, away from any trace of the war between Vilgax and the Tamer's Rebellion? What had possibly made him leave his friends and come here? And how on earth was he handling complete solitude, now that he could no longer play with his friends? His thoughts continued to wander as his feet clapped on the cavern floor. After a few more feet, Ben, Azulongmon, SixSix, and Deadpool came to the edge of a large gorge, the rock walls extending downwards into the seemingly endless abyss. "Wow." Ben marveled.

"There's some writing over here," SixSix noticed, moving over to the rock wall of the tunnel that led to the edge of the underground canyon, blowing away the dust that had accumulated over the years. "It says, 'grow some wings and fly across, or you will experience severe loss.' How cheerful." The hunter read then commented sarcastically.

"If the sign says so," Ben mumbled, accessing the Omnitrix and selecting Astrodactyl. He then slapped the core and let the green light engulf him, working its magic as alien DNA was injected into his veins. His skin started to harden, becoming unbearably hot and solid as rock. It suddenly split apart, floating like bath toys on a rapidly appearing magma sea. Hot molten lava swirled and pushed its way through the cracks and crevasses of his skin as Ben's bones literally disappeared altogether as white hot lava covered them and solidified into a sort of gelatin like substance. His toes melted into two digits that resembled claws as his eyes turned bright yellow and the Omnitrix symbol appeared in the middle of his chest, completing the transformation.

" **Heatblast**? Eh, at least it's not Greymatter." the Pyronite shrugged as he created an island, and began to fly over the gorge. Azulongmon flew after him as well as SixSix carrying Deadpool.

"This seems too easy." Heatblast noted.

"Dear boy have you learned nothing!?" Skurd yelled as a loud roar echoed throughout the cavern. The five then looked down just in time to avoid a large tentacle as thick around as a gasoline truck shot up from the darkness and another. And another. And another. And another until there were almost a dozen.

"You?! Again?!" Deadpool screamed as he recognized the tentacles of the Kraken.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit does he?" SixSix sighed as the red suited one pulled out one of his guns and began shooting at the creature, slicing through one of the many limbs. The Kraken screamed in agony and withdrew the appendage, screaming even louder as Heatblast began shooting jets of fire at the tentacles and Azulongmon summoned her sword, slicing through the appendages as well, until suddenly, Deadpool pulled a freaking _rocket launcher_ out of nowhere.

"Eat this squid boy!" the man screamed as he fired the weapon into the abyss, blowing the beast into a million pieces, causing a noxious stench to fill the air.

"Let's get out of here before something else tries to kill us." Heatblast rasped, flying over to the other side as the Omnitrix timed out and reverted him back to normal, Skurd returning to his position on his wrist as Azulongmon, SixSix and Deadpool touched down as well. They walked through another tunnel in silence.

*within Vilgax's base*

Six Digimon had been defeated, betrayed by one of their own. Now currently trapped in prison cells which were able to nullify their powers, the first: Agunimon, legendry warrior of flame, a female Digimon with red and yellow armor and very messy blonde hair that went down to her shoulders giving her a sort of savage jungle girl look, in the cell to her right, Mailbridramon, a big blue robotic avian Digimon, next to him was three identical Digimon with tv monitors for heads known as Monitamon, the last one of them all was another female Digimon wearing black armor, the chest plate, helmet, kneepads and right shoulder plate all resembled a lion's head, and her silver eyes showed despair as her straight silver hair hung over her back, this was the warrior of darkness: Loweemon.

A sense of defeat hung in the air, along with silence.

But that silence was soon broken by the sound of shouting and blaster fire. The Digimon tried to figure out what was going on, when the door to the cell chamber exploded. A semi-charred robot fell to the ground a few seconds later. Inside the chamber strode Mike, GuilmonX, Rika, Neromon, Noir and Lobomon.

"From what I can tell," Mike started, "you guys could use some help."

Mailbirdramon spoke up. "We're Blue Flare. A team that has been fighting Vilgax's forces to help protect the digital world."

Rika tilted her head. "Blue Flare? Seriously? Nobody thought that name was a little dumb?"

One of the Monitamon stepped forward. "see? I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

Mike stopped in front of Mailbirdramon's cell, and his eyes narrowed. He never did like the mistreatment of animals, even digital or robotic ones, and this was a clear example of such. He reared a fist back, and allowed his aura to flare up, making it look like his hand was covered in crimson flames before he punched the controls to the cell, and the force field lowered.

Mailbirdramon looked at the human in awe, he had never seen a human do such a thing "thanks" the metal bird said absentmindedly.

"No problem," the teen replied with a smile, though you couldn't see it under the face mask "by the way, name's Mike Lycoan. You?"

The avian however could tell he was and smiled back. "I'm **Mailbirdramon**."

Any further conversation was halted by the appearance of a couple dozen robot guards rushing through the remains of the door. "Rika, Neromon, Noir, get the others out! The rest of us will take care of this!" Mike rushed towards the guards alongside GuilmonX, Lobomon and Mailbirdramon, punching, kicking and blasting their way through, leaving deactivated and dented robots behind them. They kept another group of guards busy while Rika, Neromon, and Noir helped each of the prisoners out of their cells.

In short, the already unfair fight became a beat down. The few remaining robots were quickly subdued by the team. However, they were surprised by another group of guards attacking from behind. Rika pulled out an alien tech extendable sword and an alien tech energy shield that Mike had made for her, she was able to deflect the energy blasts with the shield, but Mike noticed a particularly larger robot with a cannon. Rather than risking how dense that shield he made was, he jumped in front of his sister, and allowed his hands to glow red.

"Come on big guy" Mike taunted. "hit me with your best shot!" the robot seemed to glare at the teen before it fired **"Vortress Nebulae!"** he shouted as he created a force field, protecting him and Rika from the blast and redirecting it back to the bot, who exploded on impact.

Rika looked at her brother with a thankful smile, which he returned once he looked back at her. After turning back around he pointed his fist at the wall **"Magnus Vox!"** he shouted, the result creating a blast of aura that blew a giant hole in the wall.

The new Digimon could only look on in shock, a human possessed _that_ kind of power? And a _kid_ at that?

Being the first one to regain their composure, Loweemon asked the obvious question "how the hell did you do that?"

The Lycoan boy turned, pulled down his mask, and gave the dark warrior a smirk "I was born with it I guess?" he answered with a shrug before putting the mask back over his mouth.

It was then Loweemon turned to her sister "I see you've made some interesting new friends sis," she praised, before looking back at Mike. "And one of them is not only a powerhouse, but a cutie to boot."

Mike blushed under his mask and turned away, the previously captured Digimon quickly looked at each other and nodded, as if they just had a silent conversation. Agunimon stepped forward "if it is all the same to you, we would like to join you."

Mike's eyes went so wide that they threatened to pop out of his head as he suddenly whipped it back to look at them, a few random Digimon wanted to join him? This was not expected, he turned to Rika, who just gave him a shrug, just then he felt something rub against his leg, Mike looked down to see that GuilmonX was nuzzling his leg, the teen blinked _'I should really give her a new name.'_ he thought with a groan.

"Go ahead master" she encouraged with her signature innocent smile and golden puppy dog eyes.

Mike chuckled a little, then looked at the Digimon in front of them "alright, you're in." he said before he held up his Fusion Loader "but considering that we were only here to bust out Lobomon's sister, we're gonna try to find some intel, Refresh!" he announced, causing everyone, accept, Noir, GuilmonX, Neromon and Lobomon to get sucked into the silver device.

"Nice, now let's go get some Intel on Vilgax's plans" Rika said with a grin.

*with Ben and his group*

"Anymore writing?" Ben asked SixSix.

The hunter nodded and looked over the cave wall of the tunnel, wiping his hand across to read. "Grow some fins and dive into the water. Find the key or it will be worse than facing a giant, saber-tooth otter."

"Um, okay?" Ben cocked an eyebrow. With confusion written all over his face, he accessed the Omnitrix and cycled through his roster of aliens before coming across Ripjaws. Hoping to get a successful transformation, he slapped the core and let the green light wash over him.

He felt his bones liquefy and his muscles turn into soup. His fingers and hands melted together into long, elastic tentacles. Ben felt every fiber of his being pulled apart as his face hardened and his organs moved up behind it. A hard casing formed around his organs and face, turning into a hard faceplate with black designs on it. He felt the Omnitrix slip inside him as his entire body suddenly turned into a large puddle of water, the faceplate floating around in the water. With a surge the water rippled and reared up into a figure with a hunched back like a cresting tidal wave, two lose and large tentacles of water emerging from the wave as the faceplate came out on a wet neck. The alien had no visible legs, but seemed to move around simply by washing and swooshing over objects like a torrent.

"What the-dude, who is this?" the alien asked his friends in a voice that sounded like an obsessed surf guy.

"Ugh, you my friend, are an Aquadite," Skurd grumbled from within the alien. "A being whose body is almost entirely made out of water. And did I mention how much I _hate_ getting wet?!"

"Hmm," the Aquadite mused. "In that case, I'll call this one **Overflow!"**

Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"If you're done staring at yourself, can you please just do the fucking thing with the fucking thing?" Deadpool asked somewhat impatiently. Overflow nodded and slipped into the pool of water. The trio watched as the very surface of the lake stopped rippling and held so still it seemed virtually impossible. Then, with an almighty roar, the water shot straight up into the air, cascading over the sides and soaring up towards the ceiling before coming crashing down in front of Azulongmon and SixSix, Deadpool however was sucked inside as Overflow landed and accumulated into a much bigger version of Overflow.

"Dude, you can like, totally grab the key now!" the Aquadite said happily. SixSix rolled his eyes behind his helmet and jumped into the pit that was once a pool, scouring the rocky bottom and finally finding a rusty, bronze key tied to an anchor by a thick, metal chain. A single low level shot from his blaster broke the chain and released the key.

"Dry yourself off so we can get going, and so I can fucking breath damn it!" Deadpool called from within Overflow's body, the aquatic alien nodded before crashing back down into the hole and releasing his hold on the water, climbing back out and shaking himself free of the waters hold, a green light washing over him and returning Ben to the world.

*with Mike, Rika and their Digimon*

Sitting on a throne was none other than the tyrant himself, looking down at the small team with a death glare. **"Hello Lycoan"** Vilgax said in an eerily calm voice, the group had just entered the room as they were looking for a way to get some Intel.

Unfortunately they found Vilgax instead.

"Hey Vilgy, you're not looking half bad for a guy I left half dead." Mike quipped, indeed the tyrant looked almost exactly the same as he did before Mysticmon beat the tar out of him twenty years ago, and the only noticeable difference was a scar under his right eye.

The galactic demon chuckled a little at the comment **"ah how I have missed those quips."** Vilgax said with a creepy nostalgic smile, before his face became serious **"unfortunately it will be your last, after I am finished with you and take the Alphamatrix from your severed arm, Tennyson is next."**

Mike sneered back at the alien warlord "please, don't you remember what I did to you last time, shitsquid?" the teen said with glowing red irises. Vilgax just sent the teen a death glare, not phased or intimidated at all by the sudden eye color change. "And this time I'm not alone." Mike stated with a smirk "I've gotten even more powerful than the last time we met, isn't that right; Bloodwolf?"

At this Vilgax raised an eyebrow, until the teens body was consumed in a red aura that danced around his frame like fire. _**"That's right Lycoan, and I have a feeling I'm not the only one who has your back."**_ Bloodwolf responded before looking back at Rika, Neromon, GuilmonX, Noir and Lobomon, each giving him a nod and a look of determination in return.

"You got that right, we've got your back too, bro." Rika agreed as she stepped forward.

"And we won't leave." Neromon added as she stood next to her tamer.

"We will stop you." Noir continued as she stood to Bloodwolf's right.

"No matter what." GuilmonX added as she stood next to Noir.

"We fight together." Lobomon added as she stood next to Neromon.

Bloodwolf then raised Mike's Fusion Loader and closed his eyes as the aura around him dissipated, but left a pair of glowing red wolf ears, a glowing red wolf tail, and a pair of oversized glowing red wolf claws, all made out of aura as Mike returned to the world.

"Because we are not just some random people. We are a team." Mike finished for the team as he opened his eyes, revealing that his pupils were now slit while they remained a glowing red.

" **You pitiful creatures really think you can defeat me?"** Vilgax asked with an amused smile.

"We'll never know if we don't try!" Lobomon snapped back as she lunged at Vilgax, drawing out her blades. **"Lobo Kendo!"** She called out, bringing them down upon Vilgax, who blocked her attack with ease, using the Shield of Zigel to create a barrier of energy to protect himself, before using the barrier to slam Lobomon away.

Seeing Lobomon get slammed away and crashing to the group "Lobomon!" Mike called out her name in concern.

 **"Pathetic."** Vilgax spoke up, making the tamers and Digimon face him. **"I am Vilgax, conqueror of ten worlds. I am unstoppable!"** He then stated, before firing red lasers from his eyes at the group.

"Girls!" Mike called out in concern, before he got in front of them, **"Vortress Nebulae!"** the Lycoan teen shouted as he called upon his and Bloodwolf's power and created a red aura shield in front of him and his allies, protecting them from Vilgax's attack. Dispelling his aura shield, Mike then said. "Let's see how unstoppable you _really_ are. Guilmon X, Noir, you two ready?" he asked as he looked back at the two Digimon.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Noir replied as she withdrew her guns, while Guilmon X's maw filled with flames.

"Then let's go!" Mike called out, before he charged at Vilgax, alongside his Digimon.

 **"Bless Fire!"** Sistermon Noir exclaimed, firing blast after blast from her guns.

 **"Fireball!"** Guilmon X roared, unleashing the flames that had brewed up in her maw.

" **Blood Rain!"** Neromon suddenly called out, joining in on the battle as she unleashed a barrage of blood red colored crystals right at Vilgax.

" **Magnus Vox!"** Mike shouted, the result creating a blast of aura.

Colliding with the alien titan, the four attacks created a massive explosion that consumed Vilgax's body. However, Vilgax's laughter could be heard from within the smoke, which began to fade, showing he used the Shield of Zigel once again to protect himself from the attacks. **"Is that all you've got?"** Vilgax mocked, only to suddenly get slammed in the face, knocking him back to see that Rika's sword had broken through his shield, but Mike had also encased his new oversized claws in Blazing red aura.

"Far from it, squid head. Let's see just how much damage I can do with my new 'Bloodwolf mode'." Mike said before he began punching Vilgax over and over, making the tyrant stumble back with each strike.

However, Vilgax quickly regained his composure and grabbed Mike's fists, stopping the aura warrior from attacking him further. **"Using your attacks to hide yourself in a smokescreen was impressive."** Vilgax admitted, before grasping down, making Mike grit his teeth as Vilgax began crushing the slight sadist's hands within the claws. **"But nothing you do can beat me."**

*with Ben and the others*

"Wonder how many more aliens I've got in this thing?" Ben wondered, glancing at the Omnitrix with a smile.

"If you're done staring at your watch, we should probably keep going?" Azulongmon suggested, slipping the old key into a rusty, iron door in the wall of the cavern. The key turned with little protest and the heavy iron door opened with a loud moan that echoed throughout the cavern when Ben, Deadpool and SixSix put their backs into it. They walked through the door and into blackness once more, SixSix using the light on his shoulder again to light the way.

"So, what's up with all the trials?" Ben wondered aloud.

"Isn't it obvious?" SixSix asked.

"Don't ask the boy that. Not much comes to him," Skurd grumbled, Ben whacking his wrist against the stone wall to silence him. "Ow!"

"Think about it, Ben," Azulongmon sighed. "The first challenge was to fly over the gorge and defeat the kraken at the same time, something only _you_ can do. The second challenge was to dive to the bottom of the pool and get the key; the key was attached to a heavy chain that could only be bitten through by Ripjaws, something only _you_ can turn into."

"But SixSix broke the chain." Ben pointed out.

"Whatever." Deadpool interrupted "the point is that Calumon set up these tests and trials so that only you, Mike or Takato, out of anyone in _both_ worlds, could come and find him," Deadpool explained. "He's _that_ bored."

Ben didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't have to either as the team entered what seemed to be the final chamber. It was large and spacious and surprisingly devoid of anything else in it. On the other side of the cavern was an opening, an obvious exit.

"This seems too easy," Ben mused. "What's the writing say, SixSix?"

"Don't get killed." Was all SixSix could read; the rest was so eroded away that nothing else could be seen of the small, but obviously important text. Ben gulped nervously as he slowly stepped out into the cavern, just waiting for something to go wrong, hand hovering over the Omnitrix. Azulongmon followed behind him with the others, following his every step to the very last detail to avoid triggering something.

But of course, the universe wasn't willing to throw them a freebie.

Ben's foot accidentally stepped on a pressure plate, his foot sinking down about an inch into the ground. A low, rumbling filled the cavern, dust raining down from the ceiling as hidden gears rumbled and began to move. With a yelp, Ben dove to the left just as a large spike shot up from the spot where he had been moments ago. More spikes were popping up all over the place, from the walls and floors and ceilings and threatening to skewer all five of them without mercy. "Ben, turn into XLR8 or something!" Azulongmon screamed as she just barely dodged a spike that reached all the way down from the ceiling.

"Come on, Omnitrix! No messing around this time!" Ben pleaded as he cycled through his roster and then slapped the core, praying that whatever he got would be useful. His skin began to harden, it became cold to the touch the metal plating raced to cover his arms and transforms his fingers into stubby metallic fingers. He felt his organs simply disappear, as if he never had any in the first place. For a split second, Ben thought he was going to die, until he felt something take their place. Things that were rounded and notched around the ends as they began to steadily turn against each other, making a steady ticking sound. The metal plating soon covered his whole body as he felt his face become a square-like shape. A thick protrusion sprouted from his head as the Omnitrix symbol appeared on a glass window that showed his insides turning against each other **"Clockwork!"** the Chronosapien announced in a thick German accent.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Clockwork whined.

"Are you really that dense!?" Skurd cried out in anger.

"Oh. Right." The Chronosapien realized. He quickly raised his hands above his head and commanded the wind-up key protrusion on his head to rapidly spin backwards, a loud ticking noise echoing off the cavern walls as a green wave pulsed outwards from his chest and out into the cavern. The affect was immediate as the spikes slowly started to come to a stop, frozen in suspended animation as Clockwork stopped the flow of the time stream. Once the task was done, he looked around and found Azulongmon, SixSix, and Deadpool frozen where they stood, their spines arched forward as she dodged a spike coming from above her and her arms and legs in odd positions as they tried to avoid the pointed objects. Clockwork walked over to them, his bronze feet thudding loudly against the floor. He then gabbed Azulongmon and SixSix's wrists, causing them to flinch slightly as they joined him in the current timeline.

"Thanks, Ben. I owe you one." SixSix sighed in relief.

"Think nothing of it," the Chronosapien told him. Just before he grabbed Deadpool's wrist, bringing him into the current timeline as well, only to continue screaming for another few seconds, then stopped and looked around. "Now, let us leave this death trap before I time out." The other three nodded and dashed toward the exit, leaping over spikes and rolling under them with ease as clockwork followed from far behind, running as fast as he could (which was not a lot). After what seemed like hours on end, he finally reached the safety of the exit door and dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily as the Omnitrix timed out. The timeline was released and the spikes suddenly were sucked back into the walls, floors, and ceiling with a sudden pop!

"You gonna be okay, Ben?" Azulongmon asked with concern, helping the hero to his feet.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Ben panted. "But if I turn green, stand back." He warned her, only half joking. Without another word, the group walked down the large tunnel, praying that there were no more trials to participate in. they soon came out into a spacious cavern, a slight breeze blew from some hidden hole, giving the seemingly empty room an eerie feel to it.

"Okay, this is weird." Ben said quietly. They silently separated from each other to cover more ground, Azulongmon summoning balls of lightning in her hands to strike at a moment's notice, SixSix readying his blasters, Deadpool pulled out a sword and one of his guns and Ben hovering his hand over the Omnitrix, ready to change when need be. After a while of moving about amongst the cavern, running into each other every now and then, Ben noticed something.

There was a large tapestry, hung right on the wall opposite of the entrance; it was a wonder he had missed that in the first place.

The tapestry was of him, much more muscled and heroic looking then he really was, standing on the edge of a large cliff overlooking a horde of monsters that Ben quickly recognized; Vulpimancer's, Aerophibian's, Lepidopterran's, Vaxasaurian's, they were all there. Ben, his brown hair long and flowing and out of his bright, green eyes was looking down on them with severe confidence, as if they were complete fools to go up against him. He triumphantly had his arm thrust towards the heavens, the Omnitrix glowing green. Behind him were all of his transformations, everyone from Frankenstrike and Foxflare to Humungousaur and Way Big; Ben could even make out Nanomech standing on Swampfire's shoulder.

"Okay, things just got weirder." Ben said quietly, while Deadpool took a picture with his phone.

"You don't like it?" a voice asked, sounding greatly disappointed.

Ben whirled around, searching for the source of the voice. It was definitely young and childish. He squinted his eyes and looked around the chamber, desperately searching for the source. His eyes caught something from a pile of pillows he had just noticed, as something shifted from within. He saw the movement again and gave a yell as he dove into the pile of pillows, feeling hands connect with something small. He, and whatever was in the pile, went tumbling, rolling together into a mass of arms and legs before coming to a stop, sprawled out across the floor.

With a groan, Ben climbed to his knees and looked behind him to see the same white puff ball sprawled out on the floor, dazed. Unlike the rest of Ben's friends that didn't end up coming with him to the future, the little one hadn't aged a day in the last twenty years.

"Calumon?" Ben wondered as he crawled over to the Digimon. "That you?"

"Must you state the obvious?" Skurd sighed as Calumon sat, rubbing his head. He looked at Ben with wide, curious eyes, cautiously reaching out with a hand to touch his face. His tiny fingers felt slightly cold and careful when he touched Ben's skin, as if afraid he would vanish in a poof of smoke. Calumon traced his hand over Ben's cheek and chin, lightly touching his nose and pulling on his ears before running his fingers through Ben's hair.

"Um, Calumon? Everything okay?" Ben asked cautiously.

The white Digimon was quiet for a while before speaking. "It wouldn't matter anyway. It's not real. None of it's real."

Ben was taken back by the statement. "What's not real?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Everything. You, me, Azulongmon, Deadpool, SixSix, the tapestries, pillows, everything. All of it isn't real." Calumon replied, casting a look away from Ben and looking far away, as if his mind were miles off.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, Calumon, but this is real. That's why they call it reality." Ben replied.

"Dear fellow, can't you see he's lost it?" Skurd whispered to him. Ben threw him a look before continuing. "Calumon, look at me. Look at me long and hard." He told the white Digimon. Calumon slowly turned to look at him, his face emotionless and unwavering. His eyes, they almost looked sad, as if he had his feelings hurt in some way.

"if you are real, then answer me this one question," Calumon demanded after a while, talking in a quiet voice; Deadpool could be heard somewhere in the cavern, the sound of a pile of pillows falling over and his higher pitched voice crying out in annoyance, while Azulongmon and SixSix groaned being enough evidence. "Why are you here?"

"We're here for you obviously," said Ben. "We came to get you to keep you out of Vilgax's clutches."

"You came here to get me so that tyrant can't abuse me just so you can?" Calumon asked coldly. "Nice try, but I am not going with you."

Ben sighed. "Look I don't know what happened with you. I used to know a Calumon who was energetic, happy-go-lucky and playful, who loved his friends and could eat his weight in creampuffs without even trying, and still have the energy for a few games afterwards. What happened to you?" he asked with a pleading look.

"I left the Tamer's Rebellion because I couldn't stand the fighting. I did give them a chance to find me, for you, Mike or Takato to find me, but you never came. I spent years alone in this cave without anyone to talk to or keep me company other than the occasional Digi-Gnome. But even they stopped coming after a few years. I spent my time weaving this tapestry of you from my memories and dreams, in the hope that they might come true," Calumon answered. "I was a fool to think that would happen."

"Why did you set the traps?" Ben asked, feeling he was getting somewhere.

"So only you, Mike or Takato, and _only you three_ , could find me. Other than Rika, Henry, Jeri, and their Digimon, I didn't trust anyone else," Calumon said quietly. "It was stupid to think you would ever come for me."

"But one of us did, _I_ did." Ben protested.

"Only to bring me back and use me as a weapon. That's all I am to people, some weapon to use and exploit before throwing it out when it's no longer functional." Calumon hissed.

Ben sighed again. "Look, it's true that I did come here with the Tamer's Rebellion. But that's not the only reason," he told her. "Henry is in critical condition; he was fading in and out, and is now going more out than in, and Clair isn't doing well either, her data is beginning to disassemble itself, and I can't help save them since we need your help to do it, you're my only hope to save one of my best friends and my girlfriend." Silence followed for what seemed forever, the only sound coming from Deadpool's cursing at his bad luck.

(Mechazard: *smirks evilly at Deadpool's misfortune*)

"I knew it all along," Calumon suddenly said, a deep smirk on his face. "I just wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth." Ben stuttered, mouth dropping open as Skurd suddenly laughed hysterically, falling back and laughing like a hyena as he slapped what seemed to be his knee. "Oh, he got you, dear boy! He got you good!" he squealed happily between fits of laughter.

"You are evil." Ben said with a slightly annoyed smirk; he was mostly just relieved that Calumon was mostly back to his cheerful, mischievous self. He couldn't ask for anything more.

"Yeah well, unfortunately this nice little moment is going to have to end" Calumon said before walking over and jumping onto Ben's shoulder "let's go back to the others." He added.

Ben looked at him strangely before complying and walking out from behind the massive pile of pillows to find Deadpool as his wits end with the rolls of carpets that lined the floor, something Ben had just noticed as well, and one of which actually seemed to remove itself out from under Deadpool and send him to the floor. Azulongmon and SixSix watching the whole thing, and one could only guess that SixSix was sharing the same amused grin Azulongmon had.

"Finally," the red and black suited man grumbled, climbing to his feet. "That stupid magic carpet of yours is a huge dick." He added, not really paying attention to the way the others were smiling at him. "We all set?" he asked.

"Yup, take it away, Deadpool!" Calumon cheered with enthusiasm.

The merc-with-the-mouth nodded and pushed a button on his belt, causing a bright light to wash over the five as they suddenly disappeared with the flash of light, leaving the cavern totally empty.

*outside Vilgax's ship.*

Two mysterious figures wearing hooded cloaks stood on top of a large hill about a mile away from Vilgax's main base.

The first figure pulled down his hood, revealing he was a teenage male and had light brown skin and spikey black hair that somewhat drifted down his back, ocean blue eyes with a red scar over his left eye, and another that looked almost like a fang under his right eye. "Are you sure he's in there, Koan?" he asked the second figure.

The second figure pulled down his hood as well, revealing that he was also a teen male, but with milky white skin, and yellow eyes, but like his companion, he also had dark spiky hair. "The scent is getting stronger, Zack, but it's also mixed with another, it might not be him, but someone who is around him for long periods of time. But whoever it is, is also not alone." The newly named Koan replied.

Zack smirked "alright, we'll split up and find either Ben or his friends, when we do we contact the other using our communicator's." he instructed before pointing to his ear.

Koan nodded. "Alright, Zack, I'll call if I find them, ready?"

Zack then grinned ear to ear "ready!" he exclaimed as they both grabbed their cloaks and threw them off, revealing their true attire.

Zack wearing a hooded, black, long coat with red flame patterns with blue outlines, and a robotic symbol in the middle of his back. A red t-shirt with a wide collar showing a white t-shirt underneath, black gloves with a blue shell on the back of his hands, baggy, blue, pants and black steel toed boots with silver and blue bottoms. On his right arm appeared to be a dark blue Ultimatrix.

But that's impossible…right?

Koan on the other hand was wearing black pants with a red belt holding them up, an orange straight-jacket that looked to have had the sleeves torn off, and a grey vest. Black, leather gloves with a single red spike covered his hands as black and yellow shoes covered his feet while on his back appeared to be a red fur cape. Around his neck was a red spiked collar with a hexagonal shaped dial with a red and silver symbol resembling an open mouth with sharp teeth.

"And if either of us runs into someone or something that's gonna try and kill us, take them out." Zack said, causing Koan to chuckle.

Zack smiled at him before holding up his arm and activating his 'Ultimatrix' and scrolled through his available transformations before stopping and grinning at his choice, the teen then pushed down on the dial lightly causing the core to pop up before he slapped it back down, becoming encased in a flash of dark blue light. He felt himself grow taller and much more muscled as dark grey colored fur sprouted all over his body. His face bulged forward into a pointed muzzle, lined with sharp canine teeth as a black nose formed on the end. Organs sloshed around inside him and bones crunched and ground together as he felt said muzzle split into four ways and his fingers became longer and tipped with razor sharp claws that could easily slice through most objects. His toes melted into two, large talons as a third sprouted from his heel and a long furry tail grew from the base of his spine. A mane of black colored fur rose form the back of his neck as spikes rose from his elbows and shoulders. A dark blue and black suit appeared on his body with dark blue wrist bands and a collar around his neck with the 'Ultimatrix' symbol in the middle **"Howler!"** the Loboan announced.

Koan took this as his queue to transform as well, so he activated his collar, picked a form, somehow being able to tell which one he picked and pressed the dial like a button before becoming washed over in a flash of scarlet light.

He felt his bones grind and groan as they were forced to shift, his organs expanding and disappearing as the case may be. Koan felt his face shove out into a short muzzle, the skin around his mouth vanishing back into his face with a sickening sucking sound as the bottom teeth sharpened into wicked sharp fangs that curved up over the top jaw. Muscles piled themselves on top of his chest and back as his skin turned a pale white, his arms and legs thickening as they bent into different positions than before. A loud tearing sound managed to be heard over the crackling of the flames as his clothes were ripped off his expanding form, a long reptilian tail sprouted out from the base of his spine. A row of spikes rose out from Koan's spine as his fingers turned into blood red claws, his white skin turned black and red around the back face as his eyes divided into a second pair; he felt a pair of organs appear around his lungs, connected to the row of gill-like slits on either side of his neck; the transformation was complete when a red spiked collar appeared around his neck with the red and silver symbol in the middle.

" **Buglizard** huh?" Howler questioned, getting what seemed to be a shrug out of the alien reptile before he shot toward the alien base at a surprisingly high speed, the Loboan let out a deep, guttural, chuckle before he followed after his friend.

*with Mike, Rika, and the Digimon*

Vilgax continued to crush Mike's hand until the alien warlord threw the bearer of the Alphamatrix across the room, where the teen tamer hit the wall and slid down the surface before collapsing to his knees and groaning in pain. "ow…asshole broke my hand" Mike grumbled before he concentrated, suddenly his hand turned into orange claws by a dull red covering with small spikes on his knuckles, when the transformation finished Mike felt the pain fade away as the Methanosian limb fixed itself. _"Fucking moron! Why did I just jump in like that?! I still haven't mastered my aura abilities yet! And now I'm gonna get Rika and the others killed all because I was too fuckin' cocky!"_ The human/Methanosian hybrid mentally scolded himself, not even noticing one of the two large figures that flew over his head.

Rika looked at the Chimera Sui Generis with a glare as she raised her sword and shield, this was bad, most of the Digimon were down, including Neromon, but it only got worse when a large black, red and white alien lizard thing wearing a red spiked collar jumped in front of her. "When did you get a pet lizard?" she asked the warlord.

" **That creature does not belong to me."** Vilgax answered in confusion to seeing the Lepidopteran predator.

Buglizard then appeared to smirk as he turned to face Vilgax, surprising both of them before a slightly familiar looking wolf alien punched Vilgax, sending him stumbling back before Buglizard lunged at the Chimera Sui Generis.

Rika breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at the Loboan in front of her "nice to see your back in action, Lunagrowl." The Nonaka girl greeted, 'Lunagrowl' turned and gave her a confused look.

"Lunagrowl? Who the heck would call themselves by such a dumb name?" the Loboan questioned.

"Uh, Rika?" a voice called from behind the red head, causing the girl to look back to see Mike still in his new Bloodwolf mode, Rika blinked several timed before looking back and forth between the new alien and her brother.

"Wait, if you're there? Then…" Rika trailed off as she looked back at the Loboan and involuntarily took a step back.

The wolf alien chuckled a bit "it's okay, the names, Howler, and we're here to help." Howler introduced before the reptilian alien flew past his head, hit the wall that Mike had just hit moments earlier, and fell into unconsciousness, before a sudden beeping came from its collar, then Buglizard became engulfed in a flash of red light, as the light died down, it revealed the form of Koan, Rika had a look of confusion, but Mike had a look of horror "how the hell does that guy have the Nemetrix?" he wondered out loud.

" **Pathetic."**

The trio turned around to see that Vilgax was currently walking toward them, the intent of murder clear in his eyes.

"Well, if this is it." Mike started before looking at his sister and possible new friend "then let's go down swinging." The aura user finished before cracking his knuckles, then re-forming the over-sized wolf claws, getting two determined nods from his allies as they got ready to fight.

Fortunately they were interrupted by a blue vortex suddenly opening up beside them, and a red blur with yellow lightning surrounding it emerging from within before the portal closed behind it. The blur then began to circle Vilgax, as if it was preparing for something…or distracting him.

Mike then took this opportunity to recall the Digimon, including Neromon, into his Fusion Loader.

Suddenly the blur stopped and threw a bolt of lightning at the warlord. Causing Vilgax to fly backwards due to the unexpected collision, while also giving the hero's a good look at their current savior.

It was a man in a red suit with a cowl covering most of his head, leaving his eyes, nose and mouth exposed, a yellow lightning bolt inside a white circle on his chest, and a strange device clamped to his chest, over the lightning bolt.

"Really? Are new hero's just coming out of nowhere now?" Mike groaned out.

The man in red let out a sharp sigh, "not what I usually hear from the people I save." He paused to take in his surroundings "but then again, I'm still in the wrong universe."

"Join the club." Mike grumbled.

Rika clearer her throat, getting everybody's attention "I suggest we get out of here before squid face kills us."

Mike nodded "Howler." He called, getting the Loboan's attention "grab your friend." Mike ordered, getting a nod from the wolf, before looking to the man in red "you uh…" he trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Flash." The man answered.

"Right, Flash." Mike confirmed "get over here" the man did as instructed, as did the Loboan as he soon joined the others, Mike then put his hands together and concentrated "later shitsquid! **Abeo Exorior!"** Mike shouted, and in a flash of red light, the group disappeared, leaving nobody but Vilgax behind.

"Why didn't you just end them right there?" a new, feminine voice questioned.

The warlord scowled as he didn't face the person **"it was not the right time, I want to destroy both him and Tennyson, only after I make them both suffer by watching as their friends and concubines submit to my will."**

"And that's where I come in right?" the woman questioned once more, this time causing the villain to face her.

" **Yes, Laylamon, it is."** Vilgax chuckled.

 **Mechazard: alright, we got some new aliens, new Digimon, Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds movie version), the Flash (CW version), and two new OC's created by an author dubbed Lewamus Prime, who doesn't have his/her own story for these guys by the way, and would not stop bugging me about this chapter, he/she is VERY lucky that I even CONSIDERED putting his/her OC's into MY story. *glares at Lewamus Prime for a brief second* and I know for a fact that he/she is reading this right now. So you should be happy I did it, now don't bother me about it again. *takes a deep breath* sorry, but I don't like it when people continuously bug me about shit. Anyways, I was having some trouble coming up with a fight scene for Vilgax, Mike and the others, so I asked LiquidPhazon for some help. Anyways, follow, fav, review and check out my Deviantart profile and I'll see you guys next time!**


	30. Authors note

Mechazard : alright, next chapter of Before he was a hero.

*types on keyboard of Microsoft surface2, nothing happens*

Mechazard: what the?

*trys again, same result.*

Mechazard: what the fuck is going on with this thing? *notices that the back light in the keyboard isn't working* are you shitting me?! *turns to the readers* well guys, looks like my keyboard has finally worn out, which means I have to get a new one before I can update ANY of my stories, and I was SO close to finishing this chapter. Anyways, I'll upload this as soon as possible, see ya guys!


End file.
